El infierno de Rachel
by LeannaAchele
Summary: La enigmática y atractiva profesora Rachel Berry es una mujer torturada por su pasado y orgullosa del prestigio que ha conseguido. Cuando la virtuosa señorita Fabray se matricula en el curso de doctorado que Rachel imparte en la Universidad de Toronto, la vida de esta cambia irrevocablemente. ATENCION G!P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

_Florencia, 1283 _

De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas.

Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial.

_«Y ahora aparece mi bendición» _

Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato.

Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura.

Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho.

Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba.

La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero empezar a hacer unas aclaraciones.**

**Primero que todo esta es una historia G!P Rachel y es una trilogía.**

**En este caso se me hizo bastante difícil adaptarla, por la personalidad del protagonista masculino, por eso no pude darle mucha femineidad a Rachel, perdería mucho la esencia del personaje. Espero que no les desagrade eso.**

**Otra dificultad es que esta contada en tercera persona, por eso tuve que repetir demasiado los nombres de ellas. (dijo el, dijo ella= dijo Rachel, dijo Quinn. No podía poner 'dijo ella' en ambos casos, no se entendería mucho, entre algunos ejemplos)**

**El prologo tiene una explicación y se darán cuenta a medida que avance la historia y notaran otro motivo por el cual se me hizo difícil la adaptación. **

**Aunque dice que es género erótica, yo la considero romántica, tiene su erotismo por supuesto, pero no se toparan con una historia de puro sexo como la otra que estoy subiendo.**

**Por último, por el momento no podre actualizar este fic todos los días.**

**Mas allá de las dificultades que mencione me gusto tanto que quiero compartirla con ustedes, espero hacer un buen trabajo. Cualquier duda o disconformidad no tienen más que decirlo.**

**Disfruten y espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

**- ¿Señorita Fabray? **

La voz de la profesora Rachel Berry atravesó el aula en dirección a la atractiva joven de cabello rubio sentada en las últimas filas. Perdida en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno.

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia la profesora, que permanecía inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo.

Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios gruesos. Era una de esas mujeres guapas de aspecto duro, pero en esos momentos su gesto amargo y severo estropeaba el efecto.

**- Ejem. **

Una tos discreta a su derecha llamó la atención de la joven, que levantó la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, éste señaló con la mirada hacia la profesora.

Ella siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos marrones y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

**- Estoy esperando una respuesta, señorita Fabray. Si le apetece unirse a la clase** - añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.

El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron miradas furtivas. En éstas se leían preguntas del tipo _«¿Qué mosca le ha picado?»_, pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación)

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión enseguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos marrones. Los de ella estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado.

**- ¿Habla nuestro idioma, señorita Fabray? -** se burló la profesora.

A una chica morena sentada a la derecha de ella se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se había ruborizado furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista de la profesora.

**- Dado que la señorita Fabray parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien sería tan amable de responder a mi pregunta? **

La belleza morena sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida a la recién llegada, se volvió de nuevo hacia la profesora Berry y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle que nada la haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a ella no le habría gustado nada que lo hiciera.)

La profesora frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. El conejito asustado parpadeó con fuerza varias veces mientras seguía tomando apuntes, pero gracias a Dios no lloró.

Más tarde, mientras la profesora Berry seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado apareció sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio ella no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo _«ejem»_ hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos.

Al verla, ella parpadeó sorprendida. Vigilando la espalda de la profesora, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, se llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente.

_**Berry es una imbécil. **_

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándola se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía.

No fue una sonrisa de las que dejan los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hacen aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa.

Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y amistoso.

**- ¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señorita Fabray? **

Los ojos de la nueva alumna se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor.

Sin atreverse a enfrentarse a la profesora Berry, ella bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

**- Ha sido culpa mía, profesora. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos** - dijo el chico, tratando de protegerla.

**- Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Paul. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda de la señorita Fabray. Ah, y ¿señorita Fabray? **

La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia ella.

**- La espero en mi despacho después de clase. **

QRQR

Al acabar el seminario, Quinn Fabray guardó apresuradamente el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra asino, imbécil.

**- Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Paul Norris** - la saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano.

La joven se la estrechó y Paul se maravilló de lo pequeña que era la de ella comparada con la suya. Podría rompérsela con sólo doblar la muñeca.

**- Hola, Paul. Yo soy Quinn. Quinn Fabray. **

**- Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Quinn. Siento que Berry se haya comportado como una gilipollas. Ahora entenderás por qué su apodo es La Profesora, con mayúscula** - dijo él, con no poco sarcasmo.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros.

**- Eres nueva, ¿no?** - continuó Paul, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

**- Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph. **

Él asintió como si la conociera.

**- ¿Has venido a hacer un curso de doctorado? **

**- Sí** - Señalando hacia las primeras filas, añadió **- Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante. **

El chico soltó un silbido de admiración.

**- Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Berry? **

Ella asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Paul se dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontraba una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordarse.

**- Tiene un carácter difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi directora de tesis. Y también el de Christa Peterson, ya la conoces. **

**- ¿Christa? **

**- La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su auténtico objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Berry. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble. **

Quinn asintió, pero no dijo nada.

**- Christa no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto -** explicó Paul, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa.

Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Quinn Fabray más a menudo. Pero eso tendría que esperar, de momento.

**- Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando. **

Quinn guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila L. L. Bean que la había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad.

**- Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho. **

**- Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase. **

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula.

QRQR

Al doblar la esquina, vio que La Profesora había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedó delante, nerviosa, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se decidió por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y levantó el puño. Justo entonces, oyó:

_**- Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! **_- exclamó la voz enfadada que ya empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar _**- ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien! **_

Quinn se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, la profesora Berry estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que decidió huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde.

Pero justo entonces la oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse.

_**- ¡Claro que habría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que habría querido estar allí -**_ Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta - _**No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré. **_

Otra pausa.

**- _Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho..._ -** Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Quinn la oyó colgar el teléfono.

Sin pensar, se asomó.

La mujer, de treinta y pico años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los codos apoyados en el escritorio. Quinn vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y sintió compasión.

Quería acercarse a ella, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle que lo sentía mucho. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería secar las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos marrones y verlos volverse hacia ella con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, sólo para confortarla.

Pero verla llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, la dejó clavada en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que se había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvió a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió:

_**Lo siento. Quinn Fabray **_

Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Quinn. Su mayor cualidad, la que la definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres. Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su única hija.

Russel Fabray era hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Russel y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. La noche del primer seminario de Quinn, la llamó por teléfono desde el parque de bomberos, contento al ver que por fin respondía al móvil.

_**- ¿Cómo van las cosas, Quinnie?**_ - le preguntó. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la confortó igualmente, como si fuera una manta.

Quinn suspiró.

_**- Bien. El primer día ha sido... interesante, pero bien. **_

_**- ¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses? **_

_**- Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, una americana para ser más exactos.» **_

Russel se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Quinn contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre se estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se preguntó qué habría pasado.

_**- Cariño, Gloria López ha muerto hoy. **_

Quinn se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío.

_**- ¿Me has oído? **_

_**- Sí, sí, te he oído. **_

_**- El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad volvió sin avisar y, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se le había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. Leroy y los chicos están muy afectados. **_

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo.

_**- Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Santana y tú siempre fuisteis tan buenas amigas... ¿Te ha dicho algo? **_

_**- No… no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? **_

_**- No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. He pasado por su casa hace un rato y Rachel ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con ella. No sé cómo la recibirán cuando llegue. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia**_ - añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja.

_**- ¿Vas a mandar flores? **_

_**- Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Deb que me ayude. **_

Deb Lundy era su novia. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al oír su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión.

_**- Dile que envíe alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Gloria le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele **__**que firme la nota en mi nombre. **_

_**- Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo? **_

_**- No, estoy bien. **_

_**- ¿Dinero? **_

_**- No, papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado. **_

Russel guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Quinn ya sabía qué iba a decir.

_**- Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene... **_

Quinn enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no pudiera verla.

_**- Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá. **_

_**- Adiós, cariño. **_

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se dirigió a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod la aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Santana, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba.

La brisa de setiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Quinn eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguía redactando en su mente el correo para Santana. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión.

Quinn se quitó los auriculares.

**- Paul… hola. **

Él sonrió desde las alturas. Quinn era menuda, sobre todo cuando llevaba zapatillas deportivas, y apenas le llegaba al pecho.

**- ¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Berry?** - le preguntó el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podía, básicamente porque no era consciente de ello.

- **Ah… al final no fui. **

Paul cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

**- Eso no es bueno. **

Quinn trató de justificarse.

**- La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono... No estoy segura. Le dejé una nota. **

Paul vio que sus delicadas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a La Profesora por ser tan cáustica. Quinn aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Berry no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que decidió ayudarla.

**- Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirla. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te has metido en un lío** - Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos - **Si la cosa va a peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. **_**«Porque, a juzgar por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado.»**_

Le pareció que Quinn iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con una débil sonrisa, la joven asintió y se dirigió a los casilleros en busca del correo.

Casi todo era propaganda. Había algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública de la profesor Rachel B. Berry titulada _«La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo»_. Quinn leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego empezó a canturrear en voz baja.

Lo siguió haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de que la conferencia de la profesora Berry había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisaba de que todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones de la profesora Berry quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó:

_**Lo siento. Quinn Fabray **_

Sin dejar de canturrear, se preguntó por qué la profesora le habría devuelto la nota que le dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al darle la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente:

_**Berry es una imbécil. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiese tenido que enfrentarse a un acontecimiento tan embarazoso como ése, Quinn se habría echado al suelo y habría adoptado una posición fetal, probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintitrés años ya estaba hecha de otra pasta. Así que, en vez de quedarse frente a los buzones, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa.

Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo cuatro cosas:

Primero, cogió un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama.

Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato.

Tercero, volvió a casa y escribió un largo y sentido mensaje de pésame para Santana. Olvidó a propósito comentarle qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba viviendo, y lo envió desde su cuenta de gmail en vez de desde su cuenta universitaria.

Cuarto, se fue de compras. Esa última actividad era un desconsolado homenaje tanto a Santana como a Gloria, porque a ambas les encantaban las cosas caras. En realidad, Quinn era demasiado pobre para ir de compras.

Cuando se mudó a Selinsgrove y conoció a Santana, durante su primer año de instituto, no podía permitirse comprarse nada. De la misma forma que tampoco podía permitírselo en esos momentos. Con la beca de estudios que le habían concedido, a duras penas llegaba a fin de mes y no podía trabajar para complementar sus ingresos, porque, como estadounidense con visado de estudios, eran muy pocas las tareas que podía realizar.

Mientras paseaba lentamente frente a los bonitos escaparates de la calle Bloor, pensó en su vieja amiga y en su madre sustituta. Se paró delante del escaparate de Prada recordando la única vez que había ido a comprar zapatos de marca con Santana. Quinn todavía conservaba esos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja guardados en una caja al fondo del armario. Sólo se los había puesto una vez: la noche en que descubrió que estaba siendo traicionada. Quiso destrozarlos, igual que había destrozado el vestido, pero no pudo. Los zapatos habían sido un regalo de bienvenida de Santana, que no sabía qué iba a encontrarse ella en casa.

Luego se detuvo una eternidad delante de la tienda Chanel y lloró recordando a Gloria. Recordó que siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando iba de visita. Recordó que, cuando su verdadera madre murió en trágicas circunstancias, Gloria le dijo que la quería y que le encantaría ser su madre si a ella le apetecía. Y había sido una madre mucho mejor de lo que Judy lo fue nunca, para vergüenza de Judy y pena de Quinn.

Cuando se le agotaron las lágrimas y las tiendas cerraron, regresó a casa lentamente y empezó a torturarse diciéndose que había sido una mala hija adoptiva, un desastre de amiga y una boba insensible a la que no se le ocurría asegurarse de que un trozo de papel estaba en blanco antes de dejárselo firmado a una persona cuya querida madre acababa de morir.

_«¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?»_ Más animada después de un chupito o dos o tres de tequila, Quinn se permitió seguir haciéndose preguntas. _«¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?»_

Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigiera a Selinsgrove para no tener que enfrentarse a ella. Se sentía avergonzada por no haberse dado cuenta de que Rachel Berry estaba hablando de Gloria aquel horrible día al teléfono. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el cáncer de ésta se hubiera reproducido. Y mucho menos que hubiera muerto. Aquel día estaba más preocupada por haber empezado su relación con La Profesora con tan mal pie. Su hostilidad la había pillado por sorpresa, pero todavía la había sorprendido más verla llorar. En lo único que había podido pensar había sido en consolarla. Esa idea se había impuesto a todas las demás y ni siquiera la había dejado preguntarse por la causa de su dolor.

No había bastado con que acabaran de romperle el corazón con la noticia de que su madre había muerto sin haber podido despedirse de ella ni decirle que la quería. No había sido suficiente con que alguien, probablemente su hermano Jesse, hubiera discutido con ella por no haber vuelto aún a casa. No. Cuando destrozada y llorando como una niña había abierto la puerta del despacho para irse corriendo al aeropuerto, se había encontrado con su nota de consuelo y con lo que Paul había escrito por el otro lado.

_«Estupendo» _

A Quinn la sorprendía que La Profesora no la hubiera expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento.

_«Tal vez me ha reconocido»_ Un nuevo chupito de tequila le permitió formular esa idea, pero ninguna más, porque cayó al suelo desmayada.

QRQR

Dos semanas más tarde, cuando fue a revisar su casillero en el departamento, Quinn se encontraba ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviera esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa.

Quinn se ruborizaba con facilidad y era muy tímida. Pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar la obra de Dante. Si tenía que inventarse un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Aún no se lo había dicho a Paul. Todavía.

**- ¿Lucy? ¿Puedes venir un momentito?** - le preguntó la señora Jenkins, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, ya entrada en años, desde su escritorio.

Quinn se acercó dócilmente.

**- ¿Has tenido algún problema con la profesora Berry? **

**- Yo... ejem... no lo sé** - respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

**- He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con ella en cuanto regrese. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Berry insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente. **

Quinn asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que la profesora debía de haber dicho de ella en esos correos.

La señora Jenkins la estaba mirando expectante.

**- ¿Qué tal mañana? **

Su fingida calma se desmoronó.

**- ¿Mañana? **

**- La señora Berry regresa esta noche y propone reunirse contigo mañana a las cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te va bien? Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de confirmación. **

Quinn asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse.

**- No dice de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá... -** comentó la señora Jenkins, distraída.

Quinn acabó sus asuntos de ese día y regresó a casa para hacer las maletas, con la ayuda de su amiga, la señorita Tequila.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, tenía casi toda la ropa guardada en sus dos maletas. Sin querer admitir la derrota —ni ante sí misma ni ante la señorita Tequila— decidió no acabar de hacer el equipaje, por lo que se encontró haciendo girar los pulgares de aburrimiento. Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que decidió hacer lo que cualquier estudiante perezoso que se precie haría en esa situación, aparte de beber e irse de fiesta con otros estudiantes perezosos: limpiar su apartamento.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo. Cuando hubo terminado, todo estaba en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón. Orgullosa del resultado, preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad.

QRQR

Mientras tanto, la profesora Berry recorría los pasillos del departamento a grandes zancadas. Estudiantes y colegas por igual se iban volviendo a su paso. La Profesora estaba de mal humor y nadie quería interponerse en su camino.

Llevaba una buena temporada de ese talante, pero ese día estaba más cascarrabias de lo habitual debido a la tensión y la falta de sueño. Los dioses de Air Canada le habían echado una maldición y la habían sentado al lado de un padre y de su hijo de dos años que regresaban de Filadelfia. El niño lloró sin parar durante todo el viaje y se meó encima —y encima de la profesora Berry— mientras su padre dormía profundamente. En la penumbra del avión, mientras se secaba la orina del niño de sus pantalones de Armani, pensó que el gobierno debería decretar la esterilización de los padres permisivos.

Quinn acudió puntual a su cita de las cuatro con la profesora Berry y comprobó encantada que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que La Profesora estaba dentro, gritándole a Paul.

Cuando su compañero salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual de erguida que siempre, pero visiblemente más alterada. Quinn buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con sólo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo. Únicamente tendría que enfrentarse a la policía por haber hecho sonar una alarma de incendios de manera ilegal. Resultaba una idea tentadora.

Paul se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Tras murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a La Profesora, sonrió.

**- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día? **

Quinn lo miró sorprendida. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por la reunión para pensar en nada más, así que asintió.

El joven siguió sonriendo y se inclinó hacia ella.

**- Sería mucho más fácil si tuviera tu número de teléfono. **

Ruborizándose, Quinn buscó un trozo de papel, se aseguró de que no hubiera nada escrito por el otro lado, y anotó el número de su móvil.

Paul cogió la nota y, tras echarle un vistazo, le palmeó el hombro.

**- Machácala, Conejito. **

Ella no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle por qué creía que su apodo era o debería ser _«Conejito»_, ya que una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo:

**- Ahora, señorita Fabray. **

Quinn se detuvo en la puerta, insegura.

La profesora Berry parecía cansada. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálida, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgada. Mientras revisaba un documento, se pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior.

Ella se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada por su boca sensual. Tras un momento, logró apartar la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que llevaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas.

Tal vez sólo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es que ese día sus penetrantes ojos quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas de Prada. La montura negra contrastaba con el castaño de su pelo y el marrón de sus ojos, atrayendo las miradas. Quinn se dio cuenta de que no sólo no había visto nunca a una profesora tan atractiva, sino que tampoco se había encontrado con una tan elegante. Podría haber sido la modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podían decir. (Ya que éstos no suelen ser admirados precisamente por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir.)

Quinn la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un temperamento impredecible. Y también que, al menos en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto una maniática de los buenos modales y el decoro. Sabía que probablemente no le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso, sobre todo si se acordaba de ella, pero teniendo en cuenta que la había llamado señorita Fabray, prefirió esperar.

**- Por favor, siéntese, señorita Fabray** - dijo ella con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo.

Suspirando, Quinn se dirigió hacia la rígida silla de Ikea que estaba frente a una de sus enormes estanterías empotradas. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso.

**- Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted. **

Ella se levantó para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver que algunos de los objetos que llevaba dentro iban a parar debajo de la mesa de la profesora Berry, incluido un tampón, que fue rodando hasta detenerse a un centímetro de su cartera de piel.

_«Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta» _

Avergonzada, se agachó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Quinn se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, el móvil y una manzana verde se esparcían por la bonita alfombra persa de La Profesora.

_«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes recién licenciadas y patosas, matadme por favor. Ahora» _

**- ¿Es usted humorista, señorita Fabray? **

Quinn enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y la miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar.

¿Cómo alguien con un nombre tan angelical podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos, añorando la época en que la habían mirado con amabilidad. Pero en vez de rendirse a la desesperación, respiró hondo y pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que Rachel Berry había cambiado, por mucho que le doliera y decepcionara.

Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo.

**- Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría aprendido la lección** - dijo ella, antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos - **Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí. **

**- ¿Disculpe, doctora Berry? -** preguntó Quinn con voz suave pero decidida.

No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero dio gracias a los dioses de las estudiantes recién graduadas por si acaso.

**- Profesora Berry, si no le molesta** - replicó malhumorada - **Doctoras las hay a patadas. Incluso las quiroprácticas y los pediatras se consideran doctoras. **

Harta de ser humillada, Quinn trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja.

**- ¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de bolso y sentarse en la silla como una persona? **

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, Quinn dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó.

**- Al parecer, sí se considera usted una humorista. ¿Le pareció que esto era divertido?** - preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a los pies de ella, calzados con zapatillas deportivas.

Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado el día en que Gloria había muerto.

**- Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos... **

**- ¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó. **

**- Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y... **

**- ¡No tenía la puerta cerrada!** - la interrumpió Rachel, lanzando lo que parecía una tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa - **¿Y esto? ¿También le parece gracioso? **

Quinn la cogió y ahogó una exclamación. Era una tarjeta de pésame de las que acompañan las flores que uno envía a un funeral.

_**Os acompaño en el sentimiento. **_

_**Por favor, aceptad mis condolencias. **_

_**Con cariño, Quinn Fabray **_

Al levantar la vista, Quinn vio que estaba tan furiosa que casi escupía al intentar hablar. Ella parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de explicarse:

**- No es lo que cree. Sólo quería darle el pésame... **

**- ¿No le bastaba con la nota que dejó en la puerta? **

**- Pero es que esta nota era para su familia... **

**- ¡Deje a mi familia en paz!** - exclamó Rachel, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotarse la cara con las manos.

Quinn acababa de ser arrancada del reino de los sorprendidos y arrojada al país de los atónitos. Nadie se lo había aclarado. Ella había malinterpretado su nota por completo y nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Con el estómago encogido, empezó a preguntarse qué significaría eso.

Ajena a sus elucubraciones, La Profesora se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Quinn y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

**- Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar a Dante y me temo que soy la única profesora de este departamento que se ocupa del tema. Dado que esto** - añadió, señalando el espacio entre ellas - **no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscarse otro tema y otro director para su proyecto. O pedir el traslado a otro departamento. O mejor aún, a otra universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa... **

Haciendo girar su silla, empezó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil.

Quinn no se creía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieta en la silla, tratando de absorber no sólo su discurso sino sobre todo su conclusión, La Profesora volvió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista:

**- Eso es todo, señorita Fabray. **

Ella no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se levantó lentamente, aturdida, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como una zombi.

Al salir del edificio y cruzar la calle Bloor, se dio cuenta de que había elegido un mal día para salir de casa sin chaqueta, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y había empezado a diluviar. No había dado ni cinco pasos y ya estaba empapada.

Tampoco se le había ocurrido coger un paraguas, así que tenía por delante una caminata de tres largas manzanas bajo la lluvia, el frío y el viento.

_«Oh, dioses del mal karma y de las tormentas eléctricas, tened piedad de mí» _

Mientras caminaba, se consoló pensando que su ridícula abominación de mochila le estaba sirviendo para la noble tarea de tapar lo que la camiseta y el sujetador empapados no podían estar cubriendo ya.

_«Chúpate ésa, profesora Berry» _

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se había preparado haciendo las maletas la noche anterior, pero, sinceramente, había esperado que ella la recordara. Había esperado que volviera a mostrarse amable. Pero se había equivocado.

No le había dado oportunidad de explicar su colosal metedura de pata con la nota. Y, para empeorar las cosas, había malinterpretado sus intenciones al ver las flores y la nota, y la había expulsado del curso. Todo había terminado. Ahora tendría que volver a la casita de Russel en Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando Rachel lo descubriera, se reiría de ella. Los dos se reirían de ella juntos. De la tonta de Quinn. ¿Había creído que podía marcharse de Selinsgrove y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesora universitaria? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado… al menos durante ese curso.

Quinn miró la destrozada y empapada mochila como si se tratara de un bebé y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras su despliegue de torpeza e ineptitud, ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera su dignidad. Y haberla perdido delante de ella después de todos esos años era demasiado. No podía soportarlo.

Se acordó del solitario tampón debajo del escritorio y supo que cuando ella se agachara para recoger su cartera, la humillación de ella sería completa. Al menos, no estaría allí para presenciar su reacción de sorpresa y de asco. Se la imaginó desmayándose del disgusto. Literalmente. Se la imaginó tumbada sin sentido sobre la preciosa alfombra persa.

A unas dos manzanas de su casa, tenía la larga melena rubia pegada a la cabeza y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de las zapatillas deportivas. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado mojándola aún más, pero ella no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que daba la vida, Quinn simplemente las aceptaba.

En ese momento, otro coche se acercó a ella, pero al menos éste redujo la velocidad para no empaparla más. Vio que se trataba de un Jaguar negro, que parecía nuevo.

El coche siguió frenando hasta detenerse por completo. La portezuela del acompañante se abrió y una voz femenina gritó:

**- Suba. **

Quinn dudó. No creía que la conductora se estuviera refiriendo a ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero era la única idiota que estaba caminando por la calle bajo aquel aguacero. Curiosa, se acercó.

No tenía intenciones de montarse en el coche de una desconocida, ni siquiera en una tranquila ciudad canadiense, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos marrones que la miraban desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó un poco más.

**- Pillará una pulmonía y se morirá. Suba, la llevaré a casa -** dijo la conductora con una voz mucho más suave.

Era casi la voz que Quinn recordaba.

Así que, por los buenos tiempos y no por otra cosa, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas en silencio a los dioses de los Jaguar por mojar su tapicería de cuero negro y sus alfombrillas inmaculadas.

Dejó de rezar al oír los acordes del Nocturno op. 9 núm. 2 de Chopin. Siempre le había gustado esa pieza, pensó sonriendo.

Se volvió hacia la conductora.

**- Muchas gracias, profesora Berry. **

* * *

**Gracias por la aceptación de esta historia. Por los reviews, favs y follows.**

**En este capitulo se han devalado algunas dudas, tendrán que esperar para seguir descubriendo cosas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

La profesora Berry se había equivocado al girar. Podría decirse que su vida estaba llena de giros equivocados, pero ése había sido totalmente accidental. Estaba leyendo en su Iphone un correo electrónico de su hermano, que seguía enfadado, mientras iba conduciendo su Jaguar en mitad de una tormenta en plena hora punta por el centro de Toronto. Por todo eso, había girado a la izquierda en vez de hacerlo a la derecha en la calle Bloor, dejando atrás el parque Queen. Y eso quería decir que iba en dirección contraria a la de su casa.

No podía cambiar de sentido en la calle Bloor en plena hora punta. De hecho, hasta le costó meterse en el carril derecho para poder dar la vuelta. Y así fue como vio a una señorita Fabray con aspecto patético y muy mojada, que caminaba desanimada por la calle, como si fuera una persona sin hogar, y, en un ataque de culpabilidad, se encontró invitándola a subir al coche, un coche que era su orgullo y su capricho.

**- Siento estropear la tapicería** - se disculpó Quinn, insegura.

La profesora Berry sujetó el volante con más fuerza.

**- Tengo a alguien que lo limpia cuando se ensucia. **

Quinn agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Acababa de compararla con basura. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era consciente de que, para ella, no valía más que la suciedad del suelo.

**- ¿Dónde vive?** - le preguntó Berry, tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema seguro y educado que llenara lo que esperaba que fuera un trayecto breve.

**- En la avenida Madison. Está ahí al lado, a la derecha **- respondió Quinn, señalando con el dedo.

**- Sé dónde está Madison** - replicó Rachel con su impaciencia habitual.

Quinn la miró con el rabillo del ojo y se encogió en el asiento. Despacio, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y se mordió el labio inferior.

Rachel Berry maldijo para sus adentros. Incluso bajo aquella maraña de pelo mojado era bonita. Un ángel de pelo rubio vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas. Su mente se detuvo ante esa descripción. El término _«ángel de pelo rubio»_ le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no logró recordar de qué le sonaba.

**- ¿En qué número de Madison?** - preguntó en voz tan baja que a Quinn le costó entenderla.

**- En el cuarenta y cinco. **

Rachel asintió y aparcó frente al edificio de tres plantas. Era una casa de ladrillo rojo convertida en apartamentos.

**- Gracias** - murmuró Quinn y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para escapar.

**- ¡Espere!** - le ordenó Berry, alargando el brazo para coger un gran paraguas negro del asiento trasero.

Quinn aguardó asombrada a que La Profesora diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta con el paraguas listo, esperando mientras su abominación y ella salían del Jaguar, para acompañarla luego hasta la puerta del edificio.

**- Gracias** - repitió Quinn, mientras trataba de desabrochar la medio atascada cremallera de la mochila para sacar las llaves.

Rachel intentó disimular el disgusto que le provocaba la visión de aquella bolsa y permaneció en silencio mientras ella luchaba con la cremallera, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al no conseguirlo. Recordó la expresión de su cara en su despacho, arrodillada en la alfombra persa, y se le ocurrió que tal vez el problema actual fuera culpa suya.

Sin decir nada, le quitó la mochila de las manos y le dio el paraguas. Tras acabar de romper la cremallera, la sostuvo delante de ella para que buscara las llaves.

Quinn las encontró al fin, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando las recogió, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó a dar con la llave correcta.

Berry, que ya había perdido la paciencia, se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a probarlas una a una. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de devolvérselas.

Quinn recuperó también la denostada mochila y le dio las gracias una vez más.

**- La acompañaré hasta la puerta de su apartamento** - dijo Rachel, siguiéndola por el pasillo **- Una vez, un vagabundo me abordó en el vestíbulo de mi edificio. Hay que ir con mil ojos. **

Quinn elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses de los bloques de apartamentos, rogándoles que la ayudaran a localizar la llave del suyo rápidamente. Su oración fue escuchada. Estaba ya a punto de meterse en casa y cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo y, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le sonrió y la invitó a tomar una taza de té.

A pesar de la sorpresa que le causó su invitación, Berry se encontró dentro del apartamento antes de poder plantearse si era buena o mala idea. Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido mala idea.

**- ¿Le guardo la gabardina, profesora?** - le llegó la cantarina voz de Quinn.

**- ¿Y dónde la pondrá?** - preguntó Rachel con altivez, al comprobar que no había ningún armario ni perchero a la vista.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada.

Al ver que se mordía el labio inferior, Rachel se arrepintió de su falta de delicadeza.

**- Perdone** - se excusó, dándole la gabardina Burberry de la que se sentía tan orgullosa **- Y gracias. **

Quinn la colgó cuidadosamente de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo.

**- Pase. Póngase cómoda. Prepararé el té. **

La profesora Berry se acercó a una de las dos únicas sillas y se sentó, esforzándose por disimular lo incómoda que se sentía para no humillarla más. El apartamento entero era más pequeño que su cuarto de baño de invitados. Constaba de una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa plegable con dos sillas, una estantería pequeña de Ikea y una cómoda. Vio también lo que debía de ser un baño, junto a un pequeño armario empotrado, pero definitivamente no había cocina.

Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de actividad culinaria y finalmente vio un microondas y un calientaplatos eléctrico guardados de manera bastante precaria encima del armario. En una esquina, en el suelo, había un pequeño frigorífico.

**- Tengo una tetera eléctrica** - dijo Quinn alegremente, como si estuviera anunciando que tenía un anillo de diamantes de Tiffany's.

Rachel se fijó en el agua que no dejaba de gotear de su cuerpo. Luego en la ropa que había debajo del agua. Y finalmente en lo que había debajo de la ropa… y que el frío hacía destacar. Con voz ronca, le sugirió que se secara antes de preparar el té.

Quinn volvió a agachar la cabeza, avergonzada. Ruborizándose, se metió en el baño. Poco después, salió con una toalla lila sobre los hombros, sin quitarse la ropa y una segunda toalla en la mano. Al parecer, iba a agacharse para secar el reguero de agua que había dejado, pero Rachel se lo impidió.

**- Permítame hacerlo a mí** - dijo **- Usted vaya a ponerse ropa** **seca antes de que pille una pulmonía. **

**- Y me muera** - añadió ella con un susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario, con cuidado de no tropezar con las dos maletas.

Berry se preguntó brevemente por qué no habría deshecho aún el equipaje, pero en seguida se olvidó del tema.

Frunció el cejo mientras secaba el agua del suelo de madera lleno de arañazos. Al acabar, se fijó en las paredes. Llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento debieron de ser blancas, pero en esos momentos eran de un deslucido color crema y estaban empezando a desconcharse.

En el techo habían aparecido manchas de humedad y en una esquina ya empezaba a crecer moho. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué hacía una buena chica como la señorita Fabray en un lugar tan espantoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el apartamento estaba muy limpio y recogido. Más de lo normal.

**- ¿Cuánto le cobran de alquiler?** - preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a acomodar su cuerpo en aquel objeto infame que se hacía pasar por silla plegable.

**- Ochocientos dólares al mes, gastos incluidos** - respondió Quinn, antes de entrar en el baño.

Rachel se acordó de los pantalones de Armani que había tirado a la basura tras el viaje de vuelta de Pensilvania. No podía soportar llevar algo manchado de orina, ni siquiera después de haber sido lavado, pero con el dinero que Paulina se había gastado en esos pantalones, la señorita Fabray habría podido pagar el alquiler de un mes. Y aún le habría sobrado algo.

Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, observó que su alumna se había esforzado penosa y patéticamente por convertir aquel apartamento en un hogar en la medida de lo posible. Junto a la cama había una gran lámina del cuadro de Henry Holiday, Dante y Beatriz en el puente de la Santa Trinidad.

Se la imaginó con la cabeza en la almohada y el pelo largo y brillante enmarcándole la cara, contemplando a Dante antes de dormirse. A base de fuerza de voluntad, apartó esa imagen de su mente y reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era que ambas tuvieran una lámina del mismo cuadro. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que Quinn se parecía bastante a Beatriz, aunque hasta ese momento no se hubiese dado cuenta. La idea se le clavó en el cerebro como un sacacorchos, pero en ese momento no quiso darle más vueltas.

Se fijó en varias láminas más pequeñas que adornaban las paredes desconchadas del apartamento: un dibujo del Duomo de Florencia; un esbozo de la iglesia de San Marcos, en Venecia; una fotografía en blanco y negro de la cúpula de San Pedro, en Roma. Vio una hilera de macetas con plantas medicinales que adornaban la ventana, junto a un esqueje de filodendro que trataba de convertirse en planta adulta. Se fijó también en que las cortinas eran bonitas. Lisas, del mismo tono de lila que la colcha y los cojines. Y en la librería había muchos libros, tanto en inglés como en italiano, aunque al ver los títulos no quedó demasiado impresionada con su colección de aficionada. En resumen, el apartamento era viejo, diminuto, en mal estado y no tenía cocina. En caso de que hubiera tenido perro, ella no habría permitido que ni siquiera éste viviera en un sitio así.

Quinn volvió a aparecer con lo que parecía ropa de deporte, una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones de yoga. Se había recogido su precioso pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una pinza. Pero incluso así vestida seguía siendo muy atractiva. Demasiado atractiva, como una sílfide.

**- Tengo English Breakfast o Lady Grey** - le ofreció Quinn por encima del hombro. Se había puesto de rodillas para conectar la tetera eléctrica en el enchufe que había debajo de la cómoda.

Berry la observó y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Volvía a estar de rodillas, como en su despacho. Era evidente que no era una persona orgullosa ni arrogante y eso estaba bien, pero le dolía verla arrodillarse constantemente, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué.

**- English Breakfast. ¿Por qué vive aquí? **

Quinn se incorporó bruscamente en respuesta a la dureza de su tono de voz. Luego le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba de la cómoda una gran tetera marrón y dos tazas de té sorprendentemente bonitas, con platos a juego.

**- Es una calle tranquila en un barrio tranquilo. No tengo coche, así que busqué un sitio cercano a ****la universidad** - Se interrumpió mientras colocaba dos cucharillas de plata en los platitos - **Éste fue uno de los mejores apartamentos que encontré que no se saliera de mi presupuesto. **

Dejó las elegantes tazas de té en la mesa plegable sin mirarla y volvió a la cómoda.

**- ¿Por qué no se ha instalado en la residencia de estudiantes de Charles Street? **

A Quinn se le cayó algo de la mano, pero Rachel no vio de qué se trataba.

**- Pensaba ir a otra universidad, pero al final no pudo ser. Cuando finalmente decidí venir aquí, ya no quedaban plazas en la residencia. **

**- ¿A qué universidad pensaba ir? **

Quinn empezó a morderse el labio.

**- ¿Señorita Fabray? **

**- A Harvard. **

Berry estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

**- ¿A Harvard? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí? **

Quinn disimuló una sonrisa, como si entendiera la causa de su enfado.

**- Toronto es el Harvard del norte. **

**- No se ande con rodeos, señorita Fabray, le he hecho una pregunta. **

**- Sí, profesora. Y sé que siempre espera una respuesta a sus preguntas** - replicó Quinn, alzando una ceja hasta que Rachel apartó la mirada - **Mi padre no pudo aportar la parte que se suponía que iba a destinar a mi educación y con la beca que me ofrecieron no me llegaba para vivir. Todo es mucho más caro en Cambridge que en Toronto. Ya debo miles de dólares en préstamos que pedí para poder estudiar la carrera en la Universidad de Saint Joseph y decidí no endeudarme más. Por eso estoy aquí. **

Mientras volvía a arrodillarse para desenchufar la tetera, cuya agua ya hervía, La Profesora negaba con la cabeza, asombrada.

**- Toda esa información no aparece en el expediente que me dio la señora Jenkins** - protestó - **Debería haberme dicho algo.**

Quinn la ignoró mientras añadía varias cucharadas de té a la tetera.

Rachel se echó hacia adelante, gesticulando vivamente.

**- Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera tiene cocina. ¿De qué se alimenta? **

Quinn dejó la tetera y un pequeño colador de plata en la mesa y, sentándose, empezó a retorcerse las manos.

**- Como mucha verdura fresca. Puedo preparar sopa y cuscús en el hornillo eléctrico. El cuscús es muy nutritivo** - añadió, tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero sin lograr disimular el temblor de su voz.

**- No puede alimentarse a base de esa basura. ¡Un perro come mejor que usted! **

Quinn agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose y luchando por no echarse a llorar.

La Profesora la miró un rato hasta que, por fin, la vio. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión torturada que nublaba sus preciosos rasgos, se dio cuenta de que ella, la profesora Rachel B. Berry, era una egocéntrica hija de puta. Acababa de avergonzarla por ser pobre, cuando ser pobre no era motivo de vergüenza. Ella también había sido muy pobre. Quinn era una mujer inteligente y atractiva, que además era una estudiante. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. La había invitado a su casa, una casa que ella se había esforzado para que resultara acogedora porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y ella se lo agradecía diciéndole que aquel lugar no era adecuado ni para un perro. Había hecho que se sintiera despreciable y estúpida cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Qué diría Gloria si la hubiera oído?

Diría que era una imbécil. Al menos ahora era consciente de serlo.

**- Dis... discúlpeme** - dijo entrecortadamente - **No sé qué me pasa -** se excusó, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con los nudillos.

**- Acaba de perder a su madre** - replicó Quinn con una voz sorprendentemente comprensiva.

Un resorte se disparó en la mente de Rachel.

**- No debería estar aquí** - dijo, levantándose rápidamente - **Tengo que irme. **

Quinn la siguió hasta la puerta de la calle y le dio su gabardina y su paraguas. Luego se quedó ruborizada, mirando al suelo, esperando a que se fuera. Se arrepentía de haberle enseñado su casa. Era obvio que no estaba a su altura. Horas atrás, se había sentido orgullosa de su pequeño pero limpio agujero de hobbit, en cambio ahora se sentía muy avergonzada. Por no mencionar el hecho de que ser humillada de nuevo delante de ella hacía el asunto mucho peor.

Berry musitó algo, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó.

Quinn se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Toc, toc.

Sabía quién era, pero no quería abrir.

_«Por favor, dioses de los agujeros de hobbit carísimos y no adecuados ni para un perro, que me deje en paz de una vez»_ En esta ocasión, su plegaria silenciosa y espontánea no fue escuchada.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se secó la cara rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero sólo una rendija.

Rachel la miró parpadeando desconcertada, como si le costara entender que ella hubiera estado llorando entre su partida y su regreso.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando los zapatos de Rachel, que se movían inquietos de un lado a otro.

**- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió un buen filete? -** le pregunto Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. No se acordaba.

**- Bueno, pues esta noche va a comer uno. Me muero de hambre y me va a acompañar a cenar. **

Quinn se permitió el lujo de esbozar una leve y traviesa sonrisa.

**- ¿Está segura, profesora? Pensaba que esto** - dijo, imitando su gesto en el despacho **- no iba a funcionar. **

Rachel se ruborizó ligeramente.

**- Olvídese de eso. Pero...** - añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose quizá un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos.

Quinn bajó la vista hacia su ropa.

**- Puedo cambiarme otra vez. **

**- Será lo mejor. Póngase algo más adecuado. **

Quinn la miró con expresión herida.

**- Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo algunas cosas bonitas. Y son decentes. No tenga miedo, no va a aparecer en público con alguien vestida de pordiosera. **

Berry se ruborizó aún más y se reprendió en silencio.

**- Quería decir algo adecuado para un restaurante que exige una vestimenta formal** - dijo, con una discreta sonrisa conciliadora.

Esta vez fue Quinn quien la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pechos.

**- De acuerdo. Con una condición. **

**- No creo que esté en situación de negociar. **

**- En ese caso, adiós, profesora. **

**- ¡Espere!** – exclamó Rachel, metiendo su caro zapato italiano en la rendija de la puerta, para impedir que la cerrara, sin preocuparse siquiera de que pudiera estropeársele **- ¿De qué se trata? **

Quinn la miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder:

**- Dígame una razón por la que debería acompañarla, después de todo lo que me ha dicho hoy. **

Rachel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a ruborizarse.

**- Yo... ejem... quiero decir... ejem... podría decirse que usted... que yo... -** balbuceó.

Quinn alzó una ceja y empezó a cerrar la puerta.

**- Un momento** - dijo Rachel, aguantando la puerta con la mano para darle un respiro a su pie, que empezaba a quejarse - **Porque lo que escribió Paul era correcto: **_**«Berry es una imbécil»**_**. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, al menos, Berry lo sabe. **

En ese momento, la cara de Quinn se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y Rachel se encontró devolviéndosela. Era preciosa cuando sonreía. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que sonriera más a menudo, por razones puramente estéticas.

**- La esperaré aquí** - No queriendo darle más motivos para que cambiara de idea, cerró la puerta.

Dentro del apartamento, Quinn apretó los párpados y gimió.

* * *

Lamento no poder actualizar mas seguido. Estoy haciendo lo posible para poder subir un capitulo todos los días como hago con la otra historia.

Gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

Berry recorrió el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodida. No sabía cómo había acabado allí ni qué la había impulsado a actuar como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metida en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con la señorita Fabray en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, la había subido a su coche y había entrado en su casa. Todo estaba resultando muy irregular.

Si en vez de a la señorita Fabray hubiera recogido a la señorita Peterson, probablemente ésta se habría inclinado sobre ella y le habría bajado la cremallera de la bragueta con los dientes mientras conducía. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de salir a cenar con la señorita Fabray. ¡La había invitado a comer un filete! Si eso no violaba todas las normas de no confraternización entre profesores y alumnos, ya no sabía qué lo haría.

Respiró hondo. La señorita Fabray era un desastre, una reencarnación de Calamity Jane, un torbellino de contratiempos. Parecía que todo le saliese mal, empezando porque no había podido ir a Harvard y siguiendo por toda la serie de objetos que se le rompían con sólo tocarlos… incluidos la calma y el carácter sereno de ella.

Aunque sintiera que viviese en aquellas deplorables condiciones, Rachel no iba a poner en peligro su carrera por ayudarla. Si Quinn quisiera, al día siguiente mismo podría denunciarla por acoso ante el catedrático de su departamento. No podía permitirlo.

Recorrió el pasillo en dos largas zancadas y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pensaba darle cualquier excusa, algo que siempre sería mejor que desaparecer sin decir nada, pero en ese momento oyó pasos dentro del apartamento que se acercaban.

La señorita Fabray abrió la puerta y se quedó quieta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Llevaba un vestido negro con cuello de pico, sencillo pero elegante, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Los ojos de Rachel recorrieron sus suaves curvas hasta detenerse en sus piernas, sorprendentemente largas. Y los zapatos… Era imposible que ella lo supiera, pero Berry tenía debilidad por las mujeres con zapatos de tacón. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver los impresionantes zapatos negros con tacón de aguja que llevaba. Era obvio que eran de diseño. Quería tocarlos y…

**- Ejem** - Quinn carraspeó suavemente.

A regañadientes, Rachel apartó la vista de sus zapatos y la miró a la cara. Quinn la estaba observando con expresión divertida.

Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Se había puesto un poco de maquillaje. Su piel de porcelana seguía pálida, pero luminosa, y dos pinceladas de color rosa le alegraban las mejillas. Tenía las pestañas más largas de lo que recordaba.

La señorita Lucy Quinn Fabray era atractiva.

Se puso una gabardina azul marino y cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento. Rachel le indicó con un gesto que pasara delante y la siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, abrió el paraguas y se quedó dudando.

Quinn la miró, ladeando la cabeza.

**- Será más fácil taparnos a las dos si se coge de mí **- le dijo Rachel, ofreciéndole el brazo de la mano con que sujetaba el paraguas - **Si no le importa **- añadió.

Quinn tomó su brazo y la miró con ternura.

Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el puerto, una zona de la que Quinn había oído hablar, pero a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de ir. Antes de que La Profesora le entregara las llaves al aparcacoches, le pidió a Quinn que le diera la corbata que guardaba en la guantera. Quinn sonrió al ver una caja con una inmaculada corbata de seda.

Al inclinarse para dársela, Rachel cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar su perfume.

**- Vainilla** - murmuró.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Nada. **

Rachel se quitó el jersey y ella fue recompensada con la visión de su amplio pecho y del escote que asomaba gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. La profesora Berry era sexy. Tenía una cara muy atractiva y Quinn estaba segura de que bajo la ropa sería igual de agraciada. Aunque por su propio bien trató de no pensar mucho en ello.

No pudo evitar admirar su destreza mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata sin ayuda de un espejo. Aunque finalmente le quedó torcido.

**- No puedo... No veo...** - se quejó Rachel, tratando de enderezarlo sin éxito.

**- ¿Quiere que pruebe yo?** - se ofreció Quinn, tímidamente. No quería tocarla sin su consentimiento.

**- Gracias. **

Quinn le enderezó el nudo rápidamente dejándoselo un poco flojo, le alisó la corbata y fue resiguiéndole el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, desde donde le bajó el cuello de la camisa. Cuando terminó, estaba respirando aceleradamente y se había ruborizado.

Rachel no se dio cuenta, porque estaba ocupada pensando en lo familiares que le resultaban los dedos de Quinn y preguntándose por qué los dedos de Paulina nunca se lo habían parecido. Alargó el brazo hacia la chaqueta que llevaba en un colgador en la parte posterior de su asiento y se la puso. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, la invitó a salir del coche.

El Harbour Sixty Steakhouse era un local emblemático de Toronto, un restaurante famoso y muy caro, frecuentado por directivos de empresa, políticos y otros personajes igual de impresionantes.

Berry solía comer allí porque el solomillo que preparaban era el mejor que había probado y no tenía paciencia para la mediocridad. No se le ocurrió llevar a la señorita Fabray a otro sitio.

Antonio, el maître, la saludó calurosamente, con un firme apretón de manos y un torrente de palabras en italiano.

Rachel respondió con la misma calidez y en el mismo idioma.

**- ¿Y quién es esta belleza?** - preguntó Antonio, besándole la mano a Quinn y empezando a alabar en un italiano muy descriptivo sus ojos, su pelo y su piel.

Quinn se ruborizó, pero le dio las gracias tímidamente en italiano.

La señorita Fabray tenía una voz preciosa, pero la señorita Fabray hablando en italiano era algo celestial. Su boca de rubí abriéndose y cerrándose; el modo delicado en que prácticamente cantaba las palabras; su lengua, asomando de vez en cuando para humedecerse los labios… Berry tuvo que ordenarse cerrar la boca.

Antonio se quedó tan sorprendido y encantado por su respuesta que la besó en las mejillas no una vez, sino dos. Inmediatamente, las acompañó hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, donde les ofreció la mejor mesa, la más romántica.

Rachel dudó un momento antes de sentarse, al darse cuenta de lo que Antonio estaba interpretando. Ella ya se había sentado a aquella mesa anteriormente, con otra persona, y el maître estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando empezó a carraspear para hablar, Antonio le preguntó a Quinn si aceptaría una botella de una cosecha muy especial de un viñedo de su familia en la Toscana.

Quinn se lo agradeció mucho, pero dijo que tal vez Il Professore tuviese otras preferencias. Rachel se sentó rápidamente y, para no ofender al maître, dijo que estaría encantada con cualquier vino que Antonio les ofreciera. Éste se retiró, radiante.

**- Ya que estamos en público, tal vez sería buena idea que no me llamara profesora Berry. **

Quinn asintió, sonriendo.

**- Puede llamarme señora Berry. **

La señora Berry estaba demasiado ocupada mirando la carta para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Quinn se abrieron mucho antes de que bajara la vista.

**- Tiene acento de la Toscana** - comentó Rachel, distraída, sin mirarla todavía.

**- Sí. **

**- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? **

**- Estudié el tercer año de carrera en Florencia. **

**- Tiene un nivel muy bueno para haberlo estudiado sólo un año. **

**- Empecé a estudiarlo antes, en el instituto. **

Rachel la miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pequeña e íntima, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba evitando devolverle la mirada.

Estudiaba la carta como si fueran las preguntas de un examen y se mordía el labio inferior.

**- Está invitada, señorita Fabray. **

Quinn alzó la vista bruscamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decir.

**- Es mi invitada. Pida lo que quiera, pero, por favor, pida carne. **

Se sintió en la obligación de especificarlo, ya que el objetivo de aquella cena era suministrarle algo más nutritivo que el cuscús.

**- No sé qué elegir. **

**- Si quiere, puedo elegir por usted. **

Quinn asintió y cerró la carta, sin dejar de morderse el labio.

En ese momento, Antonio regresó y les mostró orgulloso una botella de chianti con una etiqueta escrita a mano. Quinn sonrió mientras el maître abría la botella y le servía un poco en la copa.

Berry la observó conteniendo el aliento mientras ella hacía girar el vino en la copa con pericia y luego la levantaba para examinar el líquido a la luz de las velas. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego se la llevó a los carnosos labios y probó el vino, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselo. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa más amplia, le dio las gracias a Antonio por su precioso regalo.

El maître, radiante, felicitó a la señora Berry por su elección de acompañante con un entusiasmo un poco excesivo y llenó ambas copas con su vino favorito.

Mientras tanto, Berry había tenido que ajustarse los pantalones por debajo de la mesa, porque la visión de la señorita Fabray probando el vino había resultado ser la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. No era sólo atractiva; era hermosa, como un ángel o una musa. Y tampoco era simplemente hermosa; era sensual, hipnótica y al mismo tiempo inocente. Sus bonitos ojos reflejaban una pureza y una profundidad de sentimientos en las que no se había fijado hasta entonces.

Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista mientras volvía a ajustarse los pantalones. Se sintió sucia y un poco avergonzada por su reacción. Una reacción de la que iba a tener que ocuparse más tarde. A solas. Rodeada de olor a vainilla.

Por lo pronto pidió por las dos, asegurándose de que les traían los trozos más grandes de filet mignon. Cuando la señorita Fabray protestó, ella hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y le dijo que si le sobraba algo se lo podría llevar a casa. Esperaba que las sobras le sirvieran para alimentarse un par de días más.

Se preguntó qué comería cuando se le hubieran acabado, pero se negó a obsesionarse con el tema. Aquella cena no iba a volver a repetirse. Era una excepción. Sólo la había invitado para disculparse por haberla humillado en su despacho. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellas volverían a ser estrictamente profesionales y la joven tendría que enfrentarse sola a sus futuras calamidades.

Quinn, por su parte, se sentía muy feliz de que estuvieran juntas. Quería hablar con Rachel, hablar con ella de verdad, preguntarle por su familia y por el funeral. Quería consolarla por la pérdida de su madre. Quería contarle sus secretos y que ella, a cambio, le susurrara los suyos al oído. Pero los ojos de la señora Berry, clavados en ella, pero guardando las distancias, le dijeron que, por el momento, eso no iba a ser posible. Así que sonrió y jugueteó con los cubiertos, esperando no irritarla con su nerviosismo.

**- ¿Por qué empezó a estudiar italiano en el instituto? **

Quinn ahogó una exclamación, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta.

Rachel frunció el cejo ante su reacción, completamente desproporcionada a su pregunta. No la había interrogado sobre su talla de sujetador. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le dirigieran a sus pechos antes de volver a mirarla a la cara. Se ruborizó cuando una talla y una letra aparecieron milagrosamente en su mente.

**- Ejem... me interesaba mucho la literatura italiana. Dante y Beatriz especialmente** - respondió Quinn, doblando y volviendo a doblar la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. Unos cuantos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro ovalado con el movimiento.

Rachel se acordó entonces del cuadro que tenía en su apartamento y de su extraordinario parecido con Beatriz. Una vez más, su mente le envió señales de aviso y, una vez más, las ignoró.

**- Son unos intereses notables para una jovencita** - señaló, contemplándola y admirando su belleza.

**- Tuve una... amiga que me inició en el tema** - replicó Quinn, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba adentrando en un terreno peligrosamente personal, Rachel retrocedió y cambió de tema.

**- Ha impresionado a Antonio. Está encantado con usted. **

Quinn la miró y sonrió.

**- Es un hombre muy amable. **

**- Y usted florece con la amabilidad, ¿no es cierto? Como una rosa. **

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez dichas, con Quinn mirándola con una calidez alarmante, ya no pudo retirarlas.

Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se encerró en sí misma y empezó a mirar con atención la copa de vino para no mirarla a ella, y sus modales se volvieron fríos y distantes. Quinn se dio cuenta del cambio. Lo aceptó y no hizo ningún intento por retomar la conversación anterior.

A lo largo de la cena, un Antonio claramente cautivado pasó más tiempo del necesario charlando en italiano con la hermosa Quinn, invitándola a cenar con su familia en el club italo-canadiense el domingo siguiente. Ella aceptó encantada y fue recompensada con tiramisú, espresso, biJessei, grappa y, para acabar, un bombón Baci. A Rachel no le ofrecieron ninguna de esas delicias, por lo que permaneció malhumorada, viéndola disfrutar.

Al final de la cena, Antonio le puso a Quinn lo que parecía un gran cesto de comida en las manos, sin querer escuchar las protestas de la joven. La besó en las mejillas varias veces tras ayudarla a ponerse la gabardina y le rogó a la profesora que volviera a traerla pronto y a menudo.

Rachel enderezó la espalda y le dirigió al maître una mirada glacial.

**- Eso no va a ser posible** - dijo y, girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, dejando que Quinn y su pesado cesto de comida la siguieran desanimados.

Mientras las veía alejarse, Antonio se preguntó por qué habría llevado la profesora a una criatura tan deliciosa a un restaurante tan romántico para pasarse la noche sentada seria, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, casi como si le resultara doloroso estar allí.

QRQR

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la señorita Fabray, Berry abrió la puerta del Jaguar y cogió la cesta de comida del asiento de atrás. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, echó un vistazo al contenido.

**- Vino, aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, biJessei, un bote de salsa marinara hecha por la esposa de Antonio, restos de comida... Va a alimentarse muy bien durante los próximos días. **

**- Gracias a usted** - dijo Quinn, alargando los brazos hacia la cesta.

**- Yo la llevaré. **

La acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó mientras ella abría la puerta. Luego le dio la cesta.

Ruborizándose, Quinn se miró los zapatos y buscó las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir.

**- Gracias, profesora Berry, por una noche tan agradable. Ha sido muy generoso por su parte... **

**- Señorita Fabray** - la interrumpió -** no hagamos esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Lamento mi... mala educación. Mi única excusa es... de carácter privado, así que démonos la mano y empecemos de cero. **

Alargó la mano y Quinn se la estrechó. Rachel tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la electricidad que sintió en las venas ante el contacto de su piel, suave y delicada.

**- Buenas noches, señorita Fabray. **

**- Buenas noches, profesora Berry. **

Y con esas palabras desapareció en el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de Rachel en mejores términos que horas atrás.

QRQR

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Quinn estaba sentada en la cama, contemplando la fotografía que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada. Se la quedó mirando un buen rato, tratando de decidir si debía romperla, dejarla donde estaba o guardarla en un cajón.

Siempre le había encantado esa foto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era la foto más bonita que había visto nunca, pero le dolía demasiado mirarla.

Alzó la vista hacia la lámina colgada junto a su cama, reprimiendo las lágrimas. No sabía qué había esperado de su Dante, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Así que, con la sabiduría que sólo se obtiene con un corazón roto, decidió que debía olvidarse de él de una vez por todas.

Se acordó de su despensa abarrotada y de la amabilidad de Antonio. Pensó en los mensajes que Paul le había dejado en el contestador, expresándole su preocupación por haberla dejado sola con La Profesora y rogándole que lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera para decirle que estaba bien.

Fue hasta la cómoda, abrió el cajón de arriba y metió la foto dentro, con respeto pero con decisión, colocándola en la parte de atrás, bajo la lencería sexy que nunca se ponía. Y con el contraste entre las tres personas de su vida bien presente en su mente, volvió a la cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con un huerto de manzanos abandonado.

* * *

**Sé que hay varias dudas: Quinn y Rachel se conocen? Santana y Rachel tienen algún parentesco?**

**Cuando empecé a leer la historia a mi también me surgieron esas dudas, pero todo se aclarara con el correr de los capítulos. Si me pongo a responder sus dudas, voy a terminar contándoles la mitad de la historia. **

**PACIENCIA ;)**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

El viernes, Quinn encontró un documento oficial en su casillero, informándola de que la profesora Berry había aceptado dirigir su proyecto. Estaba contemplándolo sorprendida, preguntándose qué la habría hecho cambiar de idea, cuando Paul apareció a su espalda.

**- ¿Estás lista? **

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila, que había arreglado lo mejor que había podido. Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar por la calle Bloor en dirección al Starbucks que estaba a media manzana de allí.

**- Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con Berry, pero antes tengo que decirte una cosa** - dijo él, muy serio.

Quinn lo miró con ansiedad.

**- No tengas miedo, Conejito. No te va a doler -** la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

El corazón de Paul era casi tan grande como el resto de su persona y siempre estaba atento al sufrimiento de los demás.

**- Sé lo que pasó con la nota. **

Ella cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio.

**- Paul, lo siento mucho. Iba a contarte que metí la pata y que escribí por el otro lado de tu nota, pero luego se me pasó. No le dije que lo habías escrito tú. **

Él la agarró del brazo para interrumpirla.

**- Lo sé. Se lo dije yo. **

Quinn lo miró, sorprendida.

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **

Mientras se hundía en las profundidades de los grandes ojos avellanas del Conejito, Paul se convenció de que haría cualquier cosa por impedir que nadie le hiciera daño. Incluso si eso le costaba su carrera académica. Incluso si tenía que sacar a rastras a Berry del Departamento de Estudios Italianos para darle en su pomposo trasero la patada que tanto se merecía.

**- La señora Jenkins me contó que La Profesora te había mandado llamar y pensé que querría echarte la bronca. Encontré una copia de la nota en la pila de papeles para fotocopiar que me dejó preparada** - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros - **Son los riesgos de trabajar como ayudante de una gilipollas. **

Le tiró del brazo para animarla a seguir andando, pero esperó a continuar la conversación hasta después de invitarla a un enorme café con leche con vainilla y sin azúcar. Cuando Quinn acabó de acomodarse como un gato en un sofá de terciopelo lila y Paul se hubo convencido de que estaba cómoda y calentita, se volvió hacia ella con expresión comprensiva.

**- Sé que fue un accidente. Estabas tan nerviosa después del primer seminario... Debí acompañarte hasta la puerta. Sinceramente, Quinn, nunca la había visto actuar como ese día. A veces puede darse aires de superioridad o ser un poco susceptible, pero nunca se había comportado con tanta agresividad con una alumna. Fue incómodo para todos los que estábamos allí. **

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y lo dejó hablar.

**- Cuando encontré la nota entre los papeles, supe que iba a arrancarte la cabeza. Pregunté a qué ****hora tenías la entrevista con Berry y concerté cita antes. Le confesé que lo había escrito yo y traté de hacerle creer que había escrito también tu parte, pero eso ya no se lo creyó. **

**- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí? **

Paul sonrió y flexionó los brazos en broma.

**- Trataba de ser tu escudo humano. Pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo, ya no le quedarían ganas de gritarte a ti** - La miró fijamente **- Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad?**

Ella lo miró con agradecimiento.

**- Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te debo una. **

**- No tiene importancia. Ojalá hubiera descargado su mal humor conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo? **

Quinn fingió estar muy interesada en la taza y no haber oído la pregunta.

**- Vaya. ¿Tan mal fue?** - preguntó Paul, frotándose la barbilla - **Bueno, al menos ahora parece que ya se le haya olvidado. Durante el último seminario ha estado educada. **

A Quinn se le escapó la risa.

**- Sí, aunque no me ha dejado abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando levantaba la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupada dejando que Christa Peterson respondiera a todas las preguntas. **

Paul la miró con curiosidad.

**- No te preocupes por ella. Tiene problemas con Berry por un asunto relacionado con su proyecto. No le gusta cómo lo está enfocando. Berry misma me lo dijo. **

**- Eso es horrible. ¿Lo sabe Christa? **

Paul se encogió de hombros.

**- Debería saberlo, pero ¿quién sabe? Está tan obcecada en seducirla, que su trabajo se está resintiendo. Es una vergüenza. **

Quinn tomó nota de esa información y la guardó en su memoria para usarla cuando la necesitara. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, se relajó y disfrutó del resto de la tarde con Paul, que estuvo encantador, amable y consiguió que se alegrara de haber ido a Toronto. A las cinco en punto, el estómago empezó a hacerle ruido y ella se lo agarró con ambas manos, avergonzada.

Paul se echó a reír. Quinn era un encanto de criatura. Hasta cuando le sonaba el estómago era graciosa.

**- ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa? **

**- Oh, sí. Había un sitio en Filadelfia al que iba muy a menudo con... **- Se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre en voz alta.

El tailandés era el sitio adonde iba siempre con ella. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo allí con la otra. Si se sentarían a su antigua mesa, riéndose de ella.

Paul carraspeó para devolverla a la realidad.

**- Lo siento** - Quinn agachó la cabeza y empezó a rebuscar en la mochila, sin un propósito en particular.

**- Hay un tailandés genial en esta misma calle. Está a varias manzanas de aquí, así que habrá que ****caminar un poco, pero la comida es francamente buena. Si no tienes otros planes, deja que te invite a cenar. **

Sólo se le notaba que estaba nervioso por el modo de mover el pie. Al mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y oscuros, Quinn pensó que la amabilidad era mucho más importante en la vida que la pasión y aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo más.

Él sonrió encantado y, levantando la mochila de ella del suelo, se la colgó del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo.

**- Esta carga es demasiado pesada para ti** - le dijo, mirándola a los ojos y eligiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente **- Deja que yo la lleve un rato. **

Quinn sonrió mirando al suelo y lo siguió fuera.

QRQR

Rachel volvía a casa andando. Era un paseo, pero cuando hacía mal tiempo o cuando iba a salir después de clase, prefería llevar el coche.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conferencia que iba a dar en la universidad sobre la lujuria en la obra de Dante. La lujuria era un pecado sobre el que reflexionaba a menudo y con mucho placer. De hecho, pensar en ese apetito y en las mil maneras de satisfacerlo era muy tentador. Tuvo que cerrarse la gabardina para que la levemente espectacular visión de su bragueta no atrajera miradas indeseadas.

En ese momento la vio. Se detuvo para mirar a la belleza de cabello rubio que caminaba por la otra acera.

_«Calamity Quinn» _

Pero no estaba sola. Paul caminaba a su lado, llevando su abominación de mochila. Charlaban y reían y se los veía muy cómodos. Y, lo que era peor, iban peligrosamente juntos.

_«¿Así que le llevas los libros? Muy adolescente por tu parte, Paul» _

Se fijó en que las manos de la pareja se rozaban al caminar y que su contacto provocaba una sonrisa en la señorita Fabray. Rachel gruñó al verlo, mostrando los dientes.

_«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?»_, se preguntó.

Se detuvo un momento para calmarse y reflexionar. Apoyándose en el escaparate de una tienda de Louis Vuitton, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era un ser racional. Llevaba ropa que cubría su desnudez, conducía un coche y comía con servilleta, cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía un empleo bien remunerado que requería habilidad y agudeza intelectual. Controlaba sus instintos sexuales mediantes varios sistemas, todos ellos civilizados, y nunca se acostaría con una mujer en contra de la voluntad de ésta.

Sin embargo, al ver a la señorita Fabray con Paul, se había dado cuenta de que también era un animal. Un ser primitivo. Salvaje. Su instinto le había gritado que se acercara a ellos, la arrancara de los brazos de Paul y se la llevara a rastras. Quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y reclamarla como su única pareja.

_«¿Qué coño?» _

Se asustó ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aparte de en una idiota y una gilipollas pomposa, se estaba convirtiendo en una neandertal. Ya sólo le faltaba apoyarse en los nudillos para caminar y empezar a jadear. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse la dueña de una jovencita a la que acababa de conocer y que, por cierto, la odiaba. Ah y que además era alumna suya.

Tenía que irse a casa, tumbarse y respirar hondo hasta calmarse de una jodida vez. Luego iba a necesitar algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía caminando, alejándose en contra de su voluntad de la joven pareja, se sacó el Iphone del bolsillo y apretó unos cuantos botones.

Una mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo.

_**- ¿Hola? **_

_**- Hola, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? **_

_QRQR_

El miércoles siguiente, Quinn salía del departamento tras el seminario de Berry, cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda.

**- ¿Quinn? Quinn Fabray, ¿eres tú? **

Se volvió en redondo y una joven la abrazó con tanta fuerza que pensó que la iba a ahogar.

**- Santana** - logró decir, mientras luchaba por respirar.

La chica, morena y delgada, gritó de alegría y volvió a abrazarla.

**- Te he echado mucho de menos. No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **

**- Santana, lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tu madre y... todo lo demás. **

Las dos amigas guardaron silencio mientras se abrazaban durante un buen rato.

**- Siento haberme perdido el funeral** - añadió Quinn, secándose las lágrimas -** ¿Cómo está tu padre? **

**- Se siente perdido sin ella. Todos lo estamos. Ha pedido permiso en la universidad para ausentarse temporalmente mientras se recupera. Yo también estoy de baja, pero tenía que salir de allí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?** - le reprochó Santana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Quinn apartó la mirada de su amiga para dirigirla hacia la profesora Berry, que acababa de abandonar el edificio y la estaba mirando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua.

**- No estaba segura de que fuera a quedarme. Las dos primeras semanas fueron... bueno, duras. **

Santana, que era muy inteligente, captó la extraña energía conflictiva que circulaba entre su hermana adoptiva, parada junto a ellas, y su mejor amiga, pero pensó que por el momento sería mejor obviarla.

**- Le he dicho a Rachel que esta noche le prepararé la cena. Ven a cenar con nosotras. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía asustada.

Rachel carraspeó.

**- Santana, estoy segura de que la señorita Fabray tiene otros planes. **

Quinn captó el mensaje que Rachel le estaba enviando y asintió, obediente.

Pero Santana se volvió hacia su hermana.

**- ¿La señorita Fabray? Quinn era mi mejor amiga en el instituto. Somos amigas desde entonces. ¿No lo sabías?** - Escudriñó los ojos de su hermana y no encontró en ellos ni rastro de reconocimiento - **Oh, me había olvidado de que no habíais coincidido. No importa. Tu actitud es exagerada. Hazme el favor de sacarte el palo del culo. **

Al volverse hacia Quinn, Santana vio que acababa de tragarse la lengua. O eso parecía, porque se había puesto azul y estaba tosiendo.

**- Será mejor que nos veamos otro día, a la hora de comer. Seguro que la profesora... que tu hermana querrá estar a solas contigo esta noche.**

Quinn trató de sonreír, lo que no era fácil, con Rachel fulminándola con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Santana. Ésta entornó los ojos.

**- Es Rachel, Quinn. ¿Qué demonios os pasa a las dos? **

**- Es mi alumna, Santana. Hay reglas al respecto** - El tono de voz era cada vez más frío y agresivo.

**- Es mi amiga, Rachel. ¡Que les den a las reglas!** - Miró a una y a otra. Vio que Quinn se estaba contemplando los zapatos y que su hermana tenía el cejo fruncido -** ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí? **

Al ver que ninguna de las dos respondía, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos aún más. Al recordar el comentario de su amiga sobre la dureza de las dos primeras semanas de curso, llegó a una conclusión.

**- Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿te has estado comportando como una idiota con Quinn? **

A Quinn casi se le escapó la risa y Rachel se enfurruñó todavía más. A pesar del silencio, la reacción de ambas le indicó a Santana que sus sospechas eran fundadas.

**- Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Vais a tener que daros un beso y hacer las paces. Sólo voy a estar aquí una semana y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con las dos. **

Y cogiéndolas del brazo, las arrastró hacia el Jaguar.

Santana López no se parecía en nada a su hermana adoptiva. Trabajaba como ayudante en la secretaría de prensa del alcalde de Filadelfia. Sonaba importante, pero no lo era. De hecho, se pasaba casi toda la jornada revisando los periódicos locales en busca de noticias que mencionaran al alcalde, o haciendo fotocopias de los comunicados de prensa. En el mejor de los casos, se le permitía actualizar el blog de la alcaldía.

Santana era esbelta, de rasgos delicados y pelo liso, que llevaba largo. Tenía los ojos marrones. Era muy espontánea, lo que muchas veces sacaba de quicio a la introvertida de su hermana, que era bastante mayor que ella.

Rachel mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto hasta su piso, mientras las dos jóvenes charlaban en el asiento de atrás, riendo y poniéndose al día como un par de adolescentes. No tenía ningunas ganas de pasar la velada con ellas, pero sabía que su hermana la estaba pasando mal y no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles.

Pronto, el trío, compuesto por dos personas felices y otra no tanto, subía en el ascensor del edificio Manulife, un impresionante rascacielos de lujo en la calle Bloor. Al salir del ascensor en la última planta, Quinn se fijó en que sólo había cuatro puertas en cada rellano.

_«¡Vaya! Estos pisos tienen que ser enormes» _

Cuando entraron detrás de Rachel y cruzaron el vestíbulo hasta una grandiosa y diáfana sala de estar, Quinn entendió por qué la sensibilidad de La Profesora se había sentido herida en su estudio. Su espacioso piso tenía cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo, cubiertas por unas impresionantes cortinas de seda de un tono de azul pálido como el hielo. Desde los ventanales se veía el lado sur de la torre CN y el lago Ontario. Los suelos eran de madera noble, oscura, adornados con alguna alfombra persa, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color visón claro.

Los muebles del salón parecían sacados del catálogo de Restoration Hardware. Destacaba un gran sofá de cuero color chocolate con remaches, con dos butacas a juego. Delante de la chimenea vio una otomana y otra butaca de terciopelo rojo de respaldo alto.

Quinn se quedó mirando la butaca y la otomana con envidia. Era el lugar perfecto donde pasar una tarde lluviosa, tomándose una taza de té y leyendo su libro favorito. No ella, desde luego.

La chimenea funcionaba a gas y encima, en vez de un cuadro, Rachel había colgado un televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. En la sala había varias obras de arte, pinturas al óleo en las paredes y alguna figura sobre el mobiliario. Tenía piezas de vidrio romano y de cerámica griega que podrían estar en un museo y reproducciones de esculturas famosas, como la Venus de Milo o Apolo y Dafne de Bernini. La verdad era que allí había muchas esculturas, todas ellas de desnudos femeninos.

Lo que no tenía eran fotografías personales. A Quinn le extrañó mucho ver que tenía fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Roma, Londres, Florencia, Venecia y Oxford, pero ninguna de los López, ni siquiera de Gloria.

En la habitación de al lado, cerca de una mesa de comedor grande y formal, había un bufet de ébano que Quinn contempló con admiración. Encima, se veía un gran jarrón de cristal, una bandeja de plata labrada con varias licoreras llenas de bebidas ambarinas, una cubitera y copas de cristal anticuadas. Unas pinzas de plata completaban la estampa. Estaban colocadas pulcramente sobre un montón de pequeñas servilletas de tela blanca con las iniciales R. R. B. bordadas.

Resumiendo, el piso de la profesora Berry era estéticamente agradable, decorado con muy buen gusto, y muy, muy frío. Quinn se preguntó si alguna vez llevaría mujeres a aquel lugar tan poco acogedor, aunque trató de no imaginarse lo que haría con ellas una vez allí. Sabía muy bien sobre la condición de la profesora Berry y que sabía aprovecharla. Tal vez tendría una habitación específica para esos asuntos, para que nadie ensuciara sus preciadas posesiones. Al pasar una mano sobre el gélido granito negro de la encimera de la cocina, se estremeció.

Santana precalentó el horno y se lavó las manos.

**- Rachel, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Quinn la casa mientras yo empiezo a preparar la cena? **

Quinn se abrazó a la mochila. No se atrevía a dejar un objeto tan ofensivo en ninguno de los muebles, pero Rachel se la arrancó de las manos y la dejó en el suelo, bajo una mesita. Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y Rachel se sorprendió a sí misma devolviéndosela.

No quería enseñarle la casa a la señorita Fabray. Sobre todo, no quería que viera su dormitorio, ni las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes. Pero sabía que con Santana allí no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Al menos tendría que enseñarle las habitaciones de invitados.

Así pues, poco después se encontraban en su estudio. Había sido un dormitorio de invitados, pero lo había convertido en una cómoda biblioteca, con estanterías de madera oscura que iban del suelo al techo.

Quinn se quedó contemplando los libros con la boca abierta. Había volúmenes nuevos y otros muy antiguos. Casi todos eran ejemplares de tapa dura. Vio títulos en latín, italiano, francés, inglés y alemán. La habitación, como el resto de la vivienda, era muy acogedora. Las mismas cortinas color azul hielo, el mismo suelo de madera oscura, con una alfombra persa en el centro.

Rachel se puso tras el gran escritorio de roble.

**- ¿Te gusta? -** la tuteó. Sabía que Santana no iba a permitir que le hablara de usted.

**- Mucho** - respondió Quinn -** Es preciosa. **

Quinn alargó la mano para acariciar la butaca de terciopelo rojo, era igual que la que había admirado antes en el salón, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. A La Profesora no le gustaría que la tocara.

Probablemente la reprendería por ensuciarla con sus dedos mugrientos.

**- Es mi butaca favorita. Es muy cómoda. ¿Quieres probarla? **

Quinn sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo y se sentó en ella con las piernas dobladas, enroscándose como un gato.

Rachel juraría que la había oído ronronear. Sonrió al verla. La hizo sentirse relajada y casi feliz. En un impulso, decidió enseñarle uno de sus tesoros más preciados.

- **Ven, te enseñaré una cosa** - le dijo, con un gesto de la mano.

Quinn se levantó en seguida y se quedó esperando al otro lado del escritorio.

Rachel abrió un cajón y sacó dos pares de guantes blancos de algodón.

**- Póntelos** - le dijo, dándole un par.

Sin decir nada, Quinn imitó sus movimientos.

**- Ésta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas** - le explicó Rachel, sacando una caja de madera de un cajón que acababa de abrir con llave.

Cuando dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, a Quinn le entró miedo.

_«¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Una cabeza reducida? ¿Tal vez la cabeza reducida de una antigua alumna?» _

Pero no. La profesora abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía un libro. Al abrirlo, Quinn vio que se trataba de una serie de sobres de papel unidos, formando un acordeón. Estaban etiquetados en italiano. Rebuscó entre los sobres cuidadosamente hasta encontrar el que buscaba y entonces sacó algo de dentro, que sostuvo reverentemente sobre las palmas.

Al ver de qué se trataba, Quinn ahogó una exclamación.

Rachel sonrió orgullosa.

**- ¿Lo reconoces? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! Pero... ¡no puede ser el original! **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Por desgracia, no. Eso no está al alcance de mi modesta fortuna. Los originales son del siglo XV. Éstas son reproducciones del XVI. **

Tenía en su mano una copia de la famosa ilustración de Dante y Beatriz y el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. El original había sido realizado por Sandro Botticelli con pluma y tinta. Era una ilustración de unos cuarenta por cincuenta centímetros. Aunque el pintor sólo había utilizado tinta, el nivel de detalle era asombroso.

- **¿De dónde lo has sacado? No sabía que existieran copias. **

**- Pues las hay. Además, probablemente fueron hechas por un alumno de Botticelli. Y lo mejor de todo: está completo. Botticelli realizó cien ilustraciones para La Divina Comedia, pero sólo se conservan noventa y dos. En cambio, mi juego de copias está completo. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaban emocionados.

**- ¿Me tomas el pelo? **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- No. **

**- Fui a ver los originales cuando los expusieron en la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. El Vaticano tiene ocho, si no me equivoco, y el resto pertenecen a un museo de Berlín** - dijo Quinn.

**- Exacto. Pensé que sabrías apreciarlos. **

**- Pero nunca he visto los ocho que faltan. **

**- Casi nadie los ha visto. Deja que te los enseñe. **

El tiempo pasó volando mientras Rachel le mostraba sus tesoros. Quinn los estuvo admirando en silencio hasta que les llegó la voz de Santana desde el vestíbulo.

**- Rachel, ¿quieres servirle una copa a Quinn y dejar de aburrirla con tus antiguallas? **

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y Quinn se echó a reír.

**- ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿No deberían estar en un museo? **- preguntó mientras lo miraba guardar las ilustraciones en sus respectivos sobres.

Rachel apretó los labios.

**- No están en un museo porque me niego a desprenderme de ellas. Nadie sabe que las tengo. Sólo mi abogado y mi agente de seguros. Y ahora tú. **

Luego apretó los dientes, como dando el tema por zanjado, por lo que Quinn no insistió.

Lo más probable era que las ilustraciones hubieran sido robadas de algún museo y que Rachel las hubiera comprado en el mercado negro.

Eso explicaría su reticencia a darlas a conocer. Quinn se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había visto algo que menos de media docena de personas habían visto. Eran tan hermosas que cortaban la respiración.

Obras de arte.

**- ¿Rachel?** - insistió Santana desde la puerta.

**- Vale, vale. ¿Qué quiere beber, señorita Fabray?** - le preguntó Rachel, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose al botellero climatizado que tenía en la cocina.

**- ¡Rachel! **

**- Perdón. ¿Lucy? **

Quinn se sobresaltó al oír su primer nombre en su boca.

Al notar la extraña reacción de su amiga, Santana desapareció en un pequeño anexo que servía como despensa.

**- Cualquier cosa estará bien, profe... Rachel** - respondió Quinn, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer de poder decir por fin su nombre en voz alta. Luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes taburetes de la barra de desayuno.

Rachel se decidió por una botella de chianti y la dejó sobre la encimera.

**- La dejaré fuera un rato para que se ponga a temperatura ambiente** - dijo, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Y, tras excusarse, desapareció, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómoda.

**- Quinn** - susurró Santana, dejando un montón de verduras a un lado del fregadero doble -** ¿Puede saberse qué pasa entre Rachel y tú? **

**- Vas a tener que preguntárselo a ella. **

**- No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de un modo tan raro? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién eras? **

**- Pensé que me reconocería** - admitió ella, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar -** pero no me recuerda** - añadió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en su regazo.

Santana, sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su respuesta tan emocional, se acercó para abrazarla.

**- No te preocupes. Ahora estoy yo aquí y me ocuparé de ella. En algún lugar, debajo de la ropa, tiene corazón. Se lo vi una vez. Pero ahora ayúdame a limpiar las verduras. El cordero ya está en el horno. **

Cuando Rachel regresó, abrió el vino sonriendo para sus adentros. Iba a pasar un buen rato. Sabía qué aspecto tenía Quinn cuando probaba el vino e iba a tener una sesión privada de su erótica representación de la otra noche. Sintió un tirón involuntario en alguna parte de su cuerpo y deseó haber colocado alguna cámara secreta de vídeo en el apartamento. No creía que fuera buena idea sacar la máquina y empezar a hacerle fotos.

Le mostró la botella, satisfecha al ver la expresión de aprobación que le iluminó la cara al leer la etiqueta. Había comprado una botella de esa cosecha de la Toscana y habría sido una lástima malgastarla en alguien que no supiera apreciarla. Le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se echó hacia atrás, observándola y esforzándose para no sonreír.

Igual que la otra vez, Quinn hizo girar el líquido lentamente y lo examinó a la luz halógena. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Luego acercó sus tentadores labios al borde de la copa y probó el vino con delectación, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de bebérselo.

Rachel suspiró mientras miraba cómo el chianti viajaba por su larga y elegante garganta.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Quinn se encontró a Rachel tambaleándose ligeramente delante de ella. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y tenía la respiración alterada. La parte delantera de sus pantalones gris marengo… Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Te encuentras bien? **

Pasándose una mano por la cara, Rachel se obligó a calmarse.

**- Sí, lo siento** - Tras llenarle la copa, se sirvió también y empezó a disfrutar del vino, sin dejar de mirarla por encima del borde de cristal.

**- Debes de estar muerta de hambre, Rachel** - comentó Santana por encima del hombro, mientras removía la salsa que estaba preparando -** Y sé que te conviertes en una bestia salvaje cuando tienes hambre. **

**- ¿Qué vamos a tomar con el cordero?** - preguntó Rachel, observando a Quinn como si fuera un halcón, mientras ella se llevaba la copa a los labios una vez más.

Santana dejó una caja sobre la barra.

**- ¡Cuscús! **

Quinn se atragantó y escupió de golpe todo el vino que tenía en la boca, empapando a Rachel y su camisa blanca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se asustó y soltó la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la base del taburete, manchándola a ella y manchando el suelo de madera noble.

Rachel se limpió la cara y la camisa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Muy alta. Quinn se bajó del taburete, se arrodilló y empezó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto.

**- Déjalo -** dijo Rachel suavemente, mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra.

Pero ella siguió recogiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- ¡Que lo dejes! -** repitió más fuerte, rodeando la barra.

Quinn se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea. Parecía un cachorro arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo con una pata herida.

**- ¡Para! ¡Por el amor de Dios, mujer, para! Te vas a cortar **- Rachel se alzaba ante ella amenazadoramente y su enfado descendía desde las alturas como la ira de Dios.

Agarrándola por los hombros, la levantó y la obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la barra, antes de conducirla hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados.

**- Siéntate** - le ordenó.

Ella se sentó en la taza del váter y sollozó en silencio.

**- Enséñame las manos. **

Entre las manchas de vino, Rachel distinguió algunas gotas de sangre y alguna esquirla de cristal clavada en la palma. Maldijo varias veces negando con la cabeza mientras abría el botiquín.

**- No se te da muy bien escuchar, ¿no? - **le dijo Rachel.

Quinn parpadeó, lamentando no poder secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con las manos.

**- Y tampoco obedecer** - añadió, mirando por encima del hombro.

Lo que vio la hizo detenerse en seco.

Si más tarde alguien le hubiera preguntado por qué lo hizo, Rachel se habría encogido de hombros y no habría sabido qué responder. Pero cuando se detuvo y miró con atención a la criatura allí encogida, llorando, sintió algo. Algo que no era irritación, ni enfado, ni culpa ni lujuria. Sintió compasión. Y se arrepintió de haberla hecho llorar.

Inclinándose hacia Quinn, le secó las lágrimas con los dedos con delicadeza. En cuanto la rozó, notó un estremecimiento y la sensación de que su piel le resultaba familiar. Cuando le hubo secado las lágrimas, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y se la levantó hacia ella.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente y empezó a limpiarle las heridas.

**- Gracias** - murmuró Quinn, agradeciéndole el cuidado con que estaba retirando los trocitos de cristal. Usaba unas pinzas y no dejaba ni un milímetro de piel sin examinar.

**- No se merecen. **

Cuando se dio por satisfecha con el resultado, echó yodo en una borra de algodón.

**- Esto te va a doler un poco. **

Vio que ella se preparaba y se encogió por dentro. No le apetecía nada hacerle daño. Era tan suave y frágil. Tardó un minuto y medio en armarse de valor para aplicarle el desinfectante en los cortes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Quinn permaneció inmóvil, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que se decidiera de una vez.

**- Ya está** - dijo Rachel malhumorada, limpiándole los últimos restos de sangre **- Curada. **

**- Siento haber roto la copa. Sé que era de cristal. **

Su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín.

Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

**- Tengo varias docenas. Hay una tienda debajo de casa donde las venden. Si necesito otra, la iré a buscar. **

**- Me gustaría reponerla. **

**- No podrías permitírtelo. **

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que Quinn se ruborizaba y luego palidecía, se horrorizó. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, por supuesto, y se estaba mordiendo la mejilla.

**- Señorita Fabray, nunca se me ocurriría cobrarle la copa. Va en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad. **

_«Y eso sería intolerable»_, pensó Quinn con ironía.

**- Pero también te he manchado la camisa. Deja que pague la tintorería al menos. **

Rachel bajó la vista hacia su preciosa, pero obviamente estropeada camisa y maldijo en silencio. Le gustaba aquella camisa. Paulina se la había traído de Londres. La mancha de la saliva de Quinn mezclada con el chianti no iba a desaparecer nunca.

**- Tengo varias camisas iguales** - mintió -** Además, seguro que la mancha saldrá fácilmente. Santana me ayudará. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior una vez más.

Rachel sintió que le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero sus labios eran tan rojos y tentadores que no pudo apartar la vista. Era una sensación comparable a estar presenciando un accidente de coche desde la cubierta de un barco.

Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

**- Los accidentes son inevitables. No son culpa de nadie** - dijo para tranquilizarla.

Quinn dejó de morderse el labio y lo recompensó con una sonrisa.

_«La amabilidad la hace florecer. Es como una rosa que abre los pétalos» _

**- ¿Se encuentra bien? -** preguntó Santana a su espalda.

Rachel retiró la mano apresuradamente y suspiró.

**- Sí, aunque me temo que Lucy odia el cuscús. **

Y, tras decirlo, le guiñó un ojo a Quinn y disfrutó viendo cómo el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas por su piel de porcelana. En verdad era un ángel de ojos avellanas.

**- No pasa nada. Prepararé arroz pilaf** - dijo Santana, que salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Rachel.

Quinn se quedó donde estaba, tratando de impedir que el corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Mientras Santana guardaba el cuscús en la nevera, Rachel fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. Se quitó la camisa manchada y, muy a su pesar, la tiró a la basura. Al volver a la cocina, acabó de recoger los cristales y el vino del suelo.

**- Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber sobre Quinn** - dijo Santana por encima del hombro.

Rachel echó los trozos de cristal a la basura.

**- Preferiría no oírlas. **

**- Pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amiga. **

**- Pero también es mi alumna. No debería saber nada de su vida privada. Que sea tu amiga ya resulta bastante problemático. **

Su hermana irguió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron al decirle:

**- ¿Sabes qué?, no me importa. La quiero mucho y mamá también la quería. Será mejor que lo recuerdes la próxima vez que sientas tentaciones de gritarle. **

Al cabo de unos momentos, continuó:

**- Lo ha pasado muy mal, idiota. Por eso se ha mantenido a distancia este año. Y ahora que por fin empieza a salir de su caparazón, un caparazón que yo pensaba que no abandonaría nunca, tú con tu arrogancia y tu condescendencia la empujas a volver a ocultarse. Así que deja de actuar como un estirado inglés y trátala como se merece. No eres ni el señor Rochester, ni el señor Darcy ni ****Heathcliff, por el amor de Dios. ¡Compórtate o volveré a Canadá y te meteré un taco por el culo! **

Rachel enderezó la espalda y la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Espero que te refieras a una tortilla de maíz. **

Santana no se amilanó. De hecho, se irguió aún más. Tenía un aspecto casi amenazador.

**- De acuerdo** - se rindió Rachel.

**- Bien. Por otra parte, me cuesta creer que no reconocieras su nombre después de la cantidad de veces que te he hablado de lo mucho que le gusta Dante. ¿A cuántas entusiastas de Dante de Selinsgrove conoces? **

Rachel se inclinó hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente enfurruñada.

**- No seas tan dura conmigo, San. Trato de no pensar en nada relacionado con Selinsgrove si puedo evitarlo. **

El enfado de Santana desapareció al oírla.

**- Lo sé -** dijo, abrazándola con fuerza.

QRQR

Unas cuantas horas y otra botella de chianti más tarde, Quinn se dispuso a irse.

**- Gracias por la cena. Tendría que volver a casa. **

**- Te llevaremos -** dijo Santana, levantándose para ir a buscar los abrigos.

Rachel frunció el cejo, pero siguió a su hermana.

**- No hace falta. No está lejos, puedo ir andando** - dijo Quinn desde la cocina.

**- Ni hablar. Es de noche y no me importa lo seguro que sea Toronto. Además, está lloviendo** - replicó Santana antes de empezar a discutir con su hermana.

Quinn se alejó para no oír a Rachel diciendo que no quería acompañarla. Pero las hermanas reaparecieron en seguida y las tres salieron al rellano. Cuando el ascensor estaba llegando, el móvil de Santana empezó a sonar.

**- Es Aaron** - informó ella, abrazando a su amiga para despedirse -** Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con él, pero ha estado de reuniones. No te preocupes, hermana mayor, tengo llave. **

Y volvió a entrar en el piso, dejando a una incómoda Quinn con una Rachel enfurruñada en el ascensor.

**- ¿Pensabas contarme quién eras alguna vez?** - preguntó Rachel en tono ligeramente acusatorio.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su ridícula mochila.

Rachel le echó un vistazo y decidió que aquella bolsa tenía los días contados. Si volvía a verla, perdería los nervios. Además, Paul la había tocado, lo que significaba que estaba contaminada. Quinn iba a tener que tirarla.

La guió hasta su plaza de aparcamiento y ella se dirigió a la puerta del acompañante del Jaguar. Pero entonces Rachel apretó el botón de un mando a distancia y un Range Rover que tenían al lado hizo un ruido agudo.

**- Vamos a usar éste. La tracción en las cuatro ruedas es más segura cuando llueve. No me gusta ****usar el Jaguar con el suelo mojado si puedo evitarlo. **

Quinn trató de disimular su sorpresa al ver lo incómoda que parecía. Era como si se avergonzara de su riqueza. Cuando le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, Quinn se preguntó si habría notado la conexión entre ellas al tocarle el brazo.

Por supuesto, la había notado.

**- Has dejado que me comportara como una auténtica imbécil **- protestó Rachel, frunciendo el cejo mientras salían del garaje.

_«No has necesitado mi ayuda. Lo has hecho estupendamente tú solita»_ Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron suspendidas entre ellas. Quinn se preguntó si La Profesora sería capaz de leer la mente.

**- Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría tratado de otra manera. Te habría tratado mejor. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué habrías hecho? ¿Hacerle pagar tu mal humor a otro alumno? En ese caso, me alegro de que no lo supieras. **

Rachel la miró con frialdad.

**- Esto no cambia nada. Me alegro de que seas amiga de Santana, pero sigues siendo mi alumna y hemos de mantener nuestra relación a un nivel profesional, señorita Fabray. Será mejor que tengas cuidado con cómo te diriges a mí, ahora y en el futuro. **

**- Sí, profesora. **

Rachel buscó algún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tenía los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Su pequeña rosa se había marchitado. Y ella era la única responsable.

_«¿Tu pequeña rosa? ¡Maldita sea, Berry! ¿En qué estás pensando?» _

**- Santana está muy contenta de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabías que estuvo prometida? **

**- ¿Estuvo? ¿Ya no lo está? **

**- Aaron Webster le pidió que se casara con él y ella aceptó, pero eso fue antes de que Gloria...** - Rachel respiró hondo -** A Santana no le apetece preparar la boda ahora y canceló el compromiso. Por eso está aquí. **

**- Oh, no, lo siento mucho. Pobre Santana** - Quinn suspiró -** Y pobre Aaron. Yo lo apreciaba mucho. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Aún están juntos. Aaron la quiere, es obvio, y entiende que Santana necesita tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponían feas en casa, ella siempre venía a verme para escapar de las peleas. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque yo era la oveja negra y Santana la favorita. **

Quinn asintió como si la comprendiera.

**- Tengo un problema de carácter, señorita Fabray. Me cuesta controlar la ira. Cuando pierdo el control, puedo ser muy destructiva. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos ante su confesión y separó los labios como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada.

**- Sería... desaconsejable que perdiera los papeles cerca de alguien como tú. Sería muy doloroso para ambas** - siguió diciendo Rachel.

Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y aterradoras que a Quinn se le quedaron grabadas a fuego.

**- La ira es uno de los siete pecados capitales** - comentó Quinn, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de calmar el ardor que sentía en el vientre.

Rachel se echó a reír con amargura.

**- Curiosamente, poseo los siete. No te molestes en contarlos: orgullo, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula, lujuria. **

Quinn alzó una ceja, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

**- Lo dudo. **

**- No espero que lo entiendas. Tú sólo eres un imán para los percances, señorita Fabray, pero yo ****soy un imán para el pecado. **

Esta vez sí se volvió hacia Rachel, que le dedicó una mirada resignada; ella respondió con otra compasiva.

**- El pecado no se siente atraído por un ser humano en concreto, profesora. Es más bien al revés. **

**- No según mi experiencia. A mí el pecado me encuentra siempre, aunque no lo busque. Eso sí, reconozco que no se me da bien resistirme a la tentación **- La miró brevemente a los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en la conducción -** Tu amistad con Santana explica por qué enviaste gardenias. Y cómo firmaste la tarjeta como lo hiciste. **

**- Siento lo de Gloria. Yo también la quería. **

Rachel la miró de nuevo. En los ojos de Quinn, grandes y amables, vio indicios de tristeza y de una pérdida irreparable.

**- Sí, ahora me doy cuenta. **

**- ¿Tienes radio por satélite?** - preguntó ella, cuando Rachel encendió el aparato y apretó uno de los botones de presintonización.

**- Sí, suelo escuchar alguna emisora de las que ponen jazz, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo. **

Quinn alargó la mano hacia la radio, pero la retiró sin atreverse a tocarla.

Rachel sonrió al darse cuenta. Recordó cómo había ronroneado cuando le dio permiso para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Quería volver a oírla de nuevo.

**- Adelante. Elige lo que quieras. **

Quinn fue tocando botones, sonriendo al comprobar qué emisoras había presintonizado Rachel. No le extrañó encontrar la CBS francesa ni las noticias de la BBC, pero sí la sorprendió una llamada Nine Inch Nails.

- **¿Hay una emisora que sólo emite sus canciones?** - preguntó Quinn, incrédula.

**- Sí** - respondió Rachel, revolviéndose inquieta en el asiento, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto embarazoso.

**- ¿Y te gustan? **

**- Según de qué humor estoy. **

Quinn apretó el botón de una de las emisoras de jazz.

Rachel presintió más que vio su visceral rechazo. No lo entendió, pero pensó que sería mejor no insistir en ello.

Quinn odiaba a los Nine Inch Nails. Si empezaban a sonar en la radio, cambiaba de emisora. Si en algún sitio ponían una canción suya, salía de la habitación, o del edificio si hacía falta. El sonido de su música, pero sobre todo la voz de Trent Reznor, la aterrorizaban, aunque nunca le había contado a nadie por qué.

La primera vez que los escuchó fue en un club, en Filadelfia.

Había estado bailando con él, y él se había estado restregando contra ella. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba acostumbrada. Siempre lo hacía, pero cuando cambió la música y empezó a sonar aquella canción, Quinn empezó a sentirse incómoda.

Supuso que tendría algo que ver con la extraña secuencia de notas del principio, pero luego empeoró con aquella voz, la letra sobre follar como un animal y la mirada de la persona mientras apoyaba la frente en la suya y le susurraba aquellas palabras, que se le clavaron en el alma.

Fueran cuales fuesen las creencias religiosas de Quinn y sus oraciones medio en broma a los dioses menores, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de estar oyendo la voz del diablo. Sintió que Lucifer la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba aquellas palabras. Y se asustó mucho.

Quinn se había separado bruscamente de él y se había refugiado en el lavabo de mujeres. Mientras miraba a la chica pálida y temblorosa que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, se preguntó qué demonios le había pasado. No sabía por qué le había hablado así, ni por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que no se había tratado sólo de la letra de una canción. Ésta había sido un medio para confesarle sus intenciones y deseos más oscuros.

Quinn no quería que la follaran como a un animal. Quería ser amada. Habría renegado del sexo para siempre si pensara que con ello lograría el tipo de amor del que se nutrían los poemas y los mitos.

Ése era el tipo de sentimiento que deseaba desesperadamente, aunque en el fondo no se creía merecedora de él. Quería ser la musa de alguien. Quería ser venerada y adorada en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser la Beatriz de un Dante apuesto y noble y habitar con él para siempre en el Paraíso. Quería vivir una vida que rivalizara con la belleza de las ilustraciones de Botticelli.

Ésa era la causa de que, a los veintitrés años, Quinn Fabray siguiera siendo virgen y de que guardara en el cajón de la ropa interior la fotografía de esa persona que había puesto el listón tan alto que nadie que había habido después había podido alcanzarlo.

Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ninguna otra persona había estado nunca a su altura. Nadie mas había despertado en ella los sentimientos de amor y devoción que aquel ser le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Quinn revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez.

* * *

**Espero que te guste patito ;) **

**Capitulo bastante largo y espero que se hayan aclarado algunas dudas, bueno, por lo menos una se aclaro. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Quinn dejó la bicicleta cerca de casa de los López, un edificio grande y blanco, y se dirigió al porche. Nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar, así que subió el escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta mosquitera. La escena que se encontró la dejó helada. _

_La mesa auxiliar del salón estaba hecha añicos y había manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Las sillas y los cojines estaban tirados por el suelo y Santana y Aaron estaban abrazados en el sofá. Santana estaba llorando. _

_**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**__ - preguntó Quinn, con los ojos como platos. _

_**- Rachel**__ - respondió Aaron. _

_**- ¿Rachel? ¿Está herida? **_

_**- ¡Ella está bien!**__ - respondió Santana, riendo histéricamente - __**Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que está en casa y ya se ha peleado con mi padre a empujones, ha hecho llorar a mi madre dos veces y ha enviado a Jesse al hospital. **_

_Aaron, muy serio, siguió acariciando la espalda de su novia para tranquilizarla. _

_Quinn ahogó un grito. _

_**- ¿Por qué? **_

_**- ¿Quién sabe? Es imposible saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Ha discutido con papá y cuando mamá se ha interpuesto entre ellos, la ha empujado. Jesse le ha dicho que la mataría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima, y Rachel le ha dado un puñetazo y le ha roto la nariz. **_

_Quinn bajó la vista hacia la mesita. Vio que había trozos de cristal clavados en la alfombra, junto a la sangre, restos de tazas de café rotas y galletas desmenuzadas. _

_**- ¿Y qué ha pasado aquí?**__ - preguntó, señalando la macabra escena. _

_**- Jesse se ha caído sobre la mesa por culpa de un empujón de Rachel. Papá y Jesse están en el hospital. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación y yo voy a pasar la noche en casa de Aaron. **_

_Dicho esto, Santana se levantó y arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta de la calle. _

_Quinn seguía inmóvil en el sitio. _

_**- Tal vez debería ir a hablar con tu madre. **_

_**- No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi familia está rota -**__ Con estas palabras, su amiga se marchó. _

_Quinn se acercó a la escalera, pero entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a esa parte de la casa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y vio que había alguien sentado en el porche, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tenía una abundante mata de pelo castaño, que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. La reconoció por las fotos que tenía Santana. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa y se sentó cerca de ella, en una tumbona de jardín, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas. _

_Rachel la ignoró. _

_Quinn la examinó a conciencia, grabándose su imagen a fuego en la memoria. En persona era todavía más guapa. Tenía los ojos marrones inyectados en sangre, pero aun así resultaban impresionantes y contrastaban vivamente con sus cejas oscuras. Resiguió el ángulo de sus pómulos, de su nariz, y de su mandíbula cuadrada. _

_Finalmente, clavó la vista en sus labios, observando la forma y grosor del labio inferior antes de darse cuenta de los moratones. _

_Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. El puño de Jesse la había alcanzado, pero sorprendentemente, Rachel no había perdido el conocimiento. _

_**- Llegas tarde para la sesión de las seis. Ha acabado hace media hora. **_

_Su voz era suave, casi tan agradable como sus rasgos. Por un instante, Quinn pensó cómo sería oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre. _

_Se estremeció. _

_**- Aquí hay una manta**__ - le ofreció Rachel, señalando una manta de lana a cuadros escoceses que tenía junto a la cadera. Sin levantar la vista, dio unos golpecitos a la prenda. _

_Quinn la miró con desconfianza. Cuando se convenció de que ya no era peligrosa, se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, aunque todavía manteniendo cierta distancia. Se preguntó si sería rápida corriendo. Y luego se preguntó si Rachel podría correr más rápido si la persiguiera. _

_Rachel le dio la manta. _

_**- Gracias**__ - murmuró Quinn, cubriéndose los hombros con ella. _

_La miró de reojo. Se la veía encogida en la silla Adirondack de jardín. La cazadora de cuero negro hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. La llevaba desabrochada y Quinn vio la camiseta que llevaba debajo, de color negro, igual que los vaqueros. Tenía las piernas largas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más fuerte que en las antiguas fotos de su hermana. _

_Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado de un modo tan violento con la familia más agradable que conocía. Pero era demasiado tímida y, además, estaba un poco asustada. Así que, en vez de eso, le preguntó si tenía un abridor. _

_Rachel frunció el cejo, pero llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó uno y se lo ofreció. _

_Ella le dio las gracias y se quedó inmóvil. Rachel se volvió hacia la caja de cervezas medio vacía que tenía a la espalda, cogió una botella y se la ofreció. _

_**- Permíteme**__ - le dijo Rachel, sonriendo al mirarla por fin a la cara. Quinn le devolvió el abridor y Rachel destapó la __cerveza con facilidad, brindando después haciendo entrechocar las botellas __**- ¡Salud! **_

_Quinn bebió para no hacerle un feo, tratando de no atragantarse cuando aquella bebida con sabor a cebada le llegó a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, ronroneó. _

_**- ¿Habías probado la cerveza alguna vez? -**__ le preguntó Rachel sonriendo. _

_Quinn negó con la cabeza. _

_**- Pues me alegro de haber sido la primera. **_

_Ella se ruborizó y ocultó la cara bajo su mata de pelo rubio. _

_**- ¿Qué haces aquí? -**__ Rachel la miraba con curiosidad. _

_Quinn tardó unos segundos en responder, buscando una manera delicada de decirlo. _

_**- Estaba invitada a cenar.**__ «Esperaba conocerte al fin» _

_Rachel se echó a reír. _

_**- Pues me temo que he estropeado la velada. Bien, señorita Ojos Avellanas, añada eso a mi cuenta. **_

_**- ¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado?**__ - Quinn lo preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, para que no se le notara el temblor. _

_**- ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué todavía no has salido corriendo? **__- contraatacó Rachel, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos marrones. _

_Ella volvió a agachar la cabeza. Esperaba que, si se mostraba sumisa, se le pasaría el enfado. Sabía que __estar allí con Rachel después de lo que había pasado era una tontería. Estaba borracha y, si se ponía violenta, Quinn no tenía a nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Era un buen momento para marcharse. _

_Inesperadamente, Rachel alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás del hombro. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos durante unos momentos antes de soltárselo. Quinn notó una especie de conexión entre los dedos de Rachel y su pelo y volvió a ronronear con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de lo que le había preguntado. _

_**- Hueles a vainilla**__ - comentó Rachel, cambiando de postura para verla mejor. _

_**- Es el champú. **_

_Rachel se acabó la cerveza y abrió otra inmediatamente, bebiendo un buen trago antes de volverse hacia Quinn otra vez. _

_**- No sé cómo ha pasado. **_

_**- Te quieren mucho. Se pasan el día hablando de ti. **_

_**- La hija pródiga. O un demonio, tal vez. El demonio Rachel **__- dijo, riendo amargamente antes de acabarse la nueva cerveza de un trago y abrir otra. _

_**- Estaban tan contentos de que volvieras a casa... Por eso tu madre me invitó a cenar. **_

_**- No es mi madre. Y tal vez Gloria te invitase porque sabía que necesitaba a un ángel de pelo rubio que velara por mí. **_

_Rachel se inclinó hacia ella y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. Quinn ahogó una exclamación. Levantó la vista, sorprendida por su contacto, y quedó prisionera de sus ojos marrones, que también la estaban mirando con sorpresa. Rachel, claramente ebria, le acarició la mejilla ruborizada con el pulgar y pareció dudar, como si no comprendiera de dónde salía el calor que desprendía la cara de la recién llegada. _

_Cuando apartó la mano, Quinn sintió ganas de llorar. Ya la echaba de menos. _

_Dejando la botella en el suelo, Rachel se levantó. _

_**- El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? **_

_Quinn se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debería acompañarla. Pero era Rachel, la de la fotografía, y sabía que __ésa sería seguramente su única oportunidad de estar con Rachel. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba __que volviera de visita nunca más. O, por lo menos, durante una buena temporada. _

_Dejó la manta en el porche y la siguió. _

_**- Tráete la manta**__ - le indicó Rachel. _

_Quinn la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo. Rachel le cogió la otra mano. _

_Ella ahogó un grito al notar un cosquilleo que le empezaba en la yema de los dedos y le subía por el brazo. Tras superar la curva del hombro, se lanzó en picado hacia su corazón, haciendo que éste le latiera mucho más de prisa. _

_Rachel le rozó la cabeza con la suya. _

_**- ¿No habías ido nunca de la mano de una chica?**__ - Cuando ella negó con la cabeza, Rachel se echó a reír suavemente __**- Pues me alegro de ser la primera. **_

_Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque y pronto dejaron de ver la casa de los López. A Quinn le gustaba la manera en que su mano encajaba con la suya, más grande, y cómo sus dedos se curvaban sobre el dorso de su mano. La sujetaba con delicadeza pero con decisión y, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los dedos como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí. Quinn pensó que tal vez ir de la mano con alguien era siempre así, aunque no tenía experiencia y no podía comparar. _

_Sólo había entrado en ese bosque una o dos veces anteriormente y siempre con Santana. Si algo iba mal, probablemente se perdería, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la agradable sensación de ser llevada de la mano por la fuerte y cálida de la enigmática Rachel. _

_**- Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí**__ - comentó Rachel -__** Es muy tranquilo. Un poco más lejos hay un huerto de manzanos abandonado. ¿Te lo ha enseñado Santana? **_

_Quinn negó con la cabeza. _

_Rachel la miró muy seria. _

_**- Estás muy callada. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometo que no te morderé**__ - dijo, con una de sus sonrisas características, una sonrisa que Quinn había visto en las fotos de Santana. _

_**- ¿Por qué has venido a casa? **_

_Rachel ignoró su pregunta y siguió andando, pero le agarró la mano con más fuerza. Quinn le devolvió el apretón para demostrarle que no estaba asustada. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba. _

_**- No quería venir a casa. No en este estado. Perdí algo y llevo semanas borracha. **_

_Su honestidad la sorprendió. _

_**- Pero si has perdido algo, puedes recuperarlo. **_

_**- No. Lo he perdido para siempre**__ - replicó Rachel, entornando los ojos. _

_Luego aceleró el paso y Quinn tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo. _

_**- He venido a buscar dinero. Estoy desesperada. Y sí, estoy bien jodida también**__ - dijo, estremeciéndose -__** Ya estaba jodida antes de liarme a hostias con todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaras. **_

_**- Lo siento mucho. **_

_Encogiéndose de hombros, Rachel tiró de ella hacia la izquierda. _

_**- Ya casi hemos llegado. **_

_A través de una zona de vegetación menos tupida, entraron en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba y salpicado de flores silvestres, malas hierbas y algún tocón de árbol. El silencio era tan intenso que casi podía oírse. En un extremo del claro había varios manzanos viejos y de aspecto abandonado. _

_**- Aquí es**__ - anunció Rachel, señalando con el brazo a su alrededor -__** Esto es el Paraíso.**_

_Guiándola hasta una gran roca que inexplicablemente había caído en medio de aquel campo, Rachel la sujetó __por la cintura y la sentó en ella. Luego trepó y se sentó a su lado. Quinn se estremeció. La roca estaba fría a __la débil luz del atardecer y el frío se coló con facilidad a través de la fina tela de sus vaqueros. _

_Rachel se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó sobre los hombros. _

_**- Pillarás una pulmonía y te morirás **__- le advirtió Rachel distraídamente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándola a ella. _

_El calor corporal que irradiaba la calentó inmediatamente. _

_Quinn inspiró hondo y suspiró, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba bajo su brazo. Como si hubiera sido creada para estar allí. _

_**- Eres Beatriz. **_

_**- ¿Beatriz? **_

_**- La Beatriz de Dante. **_

_Quinn se ruborizó. _

_**- No sé quién es. **_

_Rachel se echó a reír y Quinn sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla antes de que le acariciara la oreja con la nariz. _

_**- ¿No te han contado eso? ¿No te han dicho que la hija pródiga está escribiendo un libro sobre Dante y Beatriz? **_

_Al ver que no respondía, la besó suavemente en la cabeza. _

_**- Dante era un poeta y Beatriz era su musa. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y la amó a **__**distancia toda la vida. Beatriz fue su guía en el Paraíso. **_

_Quinn la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a sudor y a cerveza, pero no hizo caso de eso y se centró en el aroma que era únicamente suyo. Rachel tenía un olor potencialmente peligroso. _

_**- Hay un cuadro de un pintor llamado Holiday. Te pareces mucho a su Beatriz -**__ añadió Rachel y, cogiéndole la mano, se llevó sus pálidos dedos a los labios, besándoselos con veneración. _

_**- Tu familia te quiere. Deberías hacer las paces con ellos **__- Quinn no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras. _

_Rachel se limitó a abrazarla con más fuerza. _

_**- No son mi familia. No la de verdad. Además, es demasiado tarde, Beatriz.**_

_Quinn se sobresaltó al oírla llamarla así. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Pero ni siquiera entonces apartó la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. Poco después, Rachel llamó su atención acariciándole el brazo. _

_**- No has cenado. **_

_Quinn negó con la cabeza. _

_**- No. **_

_-__** ¿Quieres que te dé de cenar?**_

_A regañadientes, levantó la vista para mirarla. Rachel sonrió y, bajando de la roca, se acercó a uno de los pocos manzanos que sobrevivían. Estudió los frutos y escogió el más grande y rojo que encontró. Luego cogió otro más pequeño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras regresaba a su lado. _

_**- Beatriz**__ - dijo, ofreciéndole la manzana. _

_Quinn se la quedó mirando, hipnotizada, como si se tratara de un tesoro. _

_Rachel se echó a reír y la movió delante de sus ojos, como habría hecho un niño con un azucarillo delante de un poni. Quinn cogió la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola con decisión. _

_Rachel observó cómo lo hacía; observó cómo tragaba. Luego volvió a su lado en la roca y la abrazó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecha. _

_Manteniéndole la cabeza apretada contra su hombro con delicadeza, se sacó la otra manzana del bolsillo y se __la comió. _

_Se quedaron allí quietas mientras el sol se ponía. Cuando el claro estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en sombras, Rachel extendió la manta sobre la hierba. _

_**- Ven, Beatriz**__ - la invitó, tendiéndole la mano. _

_Quinn sabía que era una locura sentarse con ella en la manta, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba enamorada de Rachel desde la primera vez que Santana le enseñó una foto suya. Sin poder resistirse, había robado esa foto. Y ahora que la tenía ante ella en persona, en carne y hueso, no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la mano. _

_**- ¿Alguna vez te has tumbado en el suelo al lado de alguien para mirar las estrellas?**__ - preguntó Rachel, tirando de ella hasta que estuvo tumbada a su lado. _

_**- No. **_

_Rachel entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó encima de su corazón. Su latido firme y regular la tranquilizó. _

_**- Eres hermosa, Beatriz. Como un ángel de ojos avellanas. **_

_Quinn se volvió para mirarla y sonrió. _

_**- Pues yo creo que tú eres hermosa**__ - dijo tímidamente, acariciándole la mandíbula y maravillándose de la sensación de su piel bajo los dedos. _

_Rachel sonrió a su vez y cerró los ojos. Quinn le resiguió los rasgos de la cara con los dedos durante un buen __rato, hasta que el brazo se le empezó a dormir. _

_**- Gracias**__ - dijo Rachel, abriendo los ojos. _

_Quinn sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo que el corazón de Rachel se aceleraba. _

_**- ¿Te han besado alguna vez? **_

_Ruborizándose intensamente, Quinn negó con la cabeza. _

_**- Pues me alegro de ser la primera**__ - Incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. _

_Quinn cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. _

_Estaba flotando. _

_Los labios de Rachel eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla. Insegura y recelosa, Quinn permaneció quieta, con la boca cerrada. Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de ella. _

_El beso no fue lo que Quinn esperaba. _

_Se había imaginado que sería un beso descuidado, algo violento. Se había imaginado que sus besos serían desesperados, urgentes, que sus dedos buscarían partes de su cuerpo que no estaba lista para dejarla tocar. Pero Rachel dejó las manos donde las tenía, una acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda y la otra la mejilla. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, el tipo de beso que Quinn se imaginaba que un amante le daría a su amada después de una larga ausencia. _

_La estaba besando como si la conociera, como si le perteneciera. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas a ella. Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así. _

_Cuando la presión de los labios de Rachel disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar. Era consciente de que nadie volvería a besarla así nunca más. Nadie podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca. _

_Rachel suspiró hondo y la besó en la frente antes de apartarse. _

_**- Abre los ojos. **_

_Al hacerlo, Quinn se encontró con un par de ojos marrones excepcionalmente oscuros y llenos de __sentimiento, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar sus emociones. Rachel sonrió y la besó en la frente una vez más antes de tumbarse y mirar las estrellas. _

_**- ¿En qué piensas?**__ - preguntó Quinn, cambiando de postura y acurrucándose a su lado, muy cerca de Rachel pero sin llegar a tocarla. _

_**- Pensaba en lo mucho que te he esperado. Esperaba y esperaba y nunca llegabas**__ - respondió Rachel con una sonrisa melancólica. _

_**- Lo siento, Rachel. **_

_**- Pero ahora estás aquí. Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. **_

_**- No sé qué significa**__ - contestó tímidamente. _

_**- Significa «ahora aparece tu bendición», aunque debería ser «mi bendición», porque soy yo la que recibe la bendición de tu presencia**__ - Rachel la abrazó. Pasándole un brazo por detrás, la sujetó por la cintura, abriendo los dedos -__** Durante lo que me quede de vida soñaré con tu voz susurrando mi nombre. **_

_Quinn sonrió en la oscuridad. _

_**- ¿Te has quedado dormida alguna vez entre los brazos de alguien, Beatriz? **_

_Quinn negó con la cabeza. _

_**- Pues me alegro de ser la primera**__ - Cambió de postura para que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, cerca __del corazón. Su delicado cuerpo encajaba a la perfección a su lado __**- Como la costilla de Adán **__– murmuró __Rachel contra su pelo. _

_**- ¿Tienes que marcharte?**__ - susurró Quinn, acariciándole el brazo con dedos vacilantes. _

_**- Sí, pero no esta noche. **_

_**- ¿Volverás? **__- Su voz era casi un gemido. _

_Rachel suspiró profundamente. _

_**- Mañana seré expulsada del Paraíso, Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres. Búscame en el Infierno. **_

_Rachel la volvió delicadamente, tumbándola en el suelo. Luego colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y se cernió sobre ella. Con los ojos muy abiertos, la miró con nostalgia, intensamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma. _

_Y entonces, la besó. _

* * *

**Patito acertaste :D**

**Bueno, la mayoría tenia esa idea y asi era, pero ¿****Por qué será que Rachel no recuerda a Quinn?**

**Adelante este capitulo para no hacer esperar tanto por este momento revelador.**

_Aclaraciones para 15marday, por si crees que me equivoque en algo: _

_En el capitulo 4 cuando Quinn, después de volver de la cena con Rachel, en su cuarto mira una fotografía, habla de su Dante por eso es un "él". Creo que en este capitulo se aclaro a quien se refería._

_Hubo un error que ya corregí: _

**- Son unos intereses notables para una jovencita**…

**- Tuve *un... amigo que me inició en el tema** – replicó Quinn…

*Ahí en vez de '_un amigo'_ es una amiga.

_En el capitulo 5 cuando van en el auto y Quinn escucha esa banda que no le gusto para nada, se acuerda de un hombre. (Ya se sabrá de quien se trata)_

_**15marday **__no sé a que momento te refieres cuando mencionas a Paul. Mándame un PM y lo reviso, por si es un error._

**_Gracias por los follows, favs y por comentar._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7**_

Santana estaba sentada a la barra de la cocina de Rachel, tomándose un café con leche y hojeando el Vogue, edición francesa. No era su lectura habitual. Su mesita de noche en Filadelfia estaba siempre llena de libros de política, relaciones públicas, economía y sociología, con la esperanza de que algún día sus superiores le pidieran su opinión en vez de pedirle que fotocopiara la opinión de alguna otra persona. Ahora que estaba de baja, tenía tiempo de leer otras cosas aparte de política municipal.

Esa mañana se encontraba mejor. Mucho mejor. La conversación con Aaron de la noche anterior había ido bien. Aunque seguía disgustado por la cancelación de la boda, no había dejado de repetirle que prefería mil veces tenerla a ella que una boda.

_«No hace falta que nos casemos ahora mismo. Podemos aplazarlo hasta que hayas superado el duelo. Pero te quiero a mi lado, Santana. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Como mi esposa, como mi amante… Aceptaré tus condiciones porque te amo. Vuelve conmigo» _

Sus palabras atravesaron la nebulosa de dolor y depresión que se había apoderado de la mente de ella y, de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Había creído que huía de Jesse, de su padre y del fantasma de su madre, pero tal vez también hubiese estado huyendo de Aaron. Al oírlo decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría abandonarlo nunca. No podría vivir lejos de él.

Su declaración había roto sus defensas y le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser su esposa. Fue consciente de que no quería esperar mucho para que Aaron se convirtiera en su marido. La vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infeliz. Su madre así se lo había enseñado.

Rachel entró en la cocina. Llevaba puestas las gafas. Tras besarla en la cabeza, le puso delante un fajo de billetes. Santana se los quedó mirando con desconfianza. Tras comprobar de cuánto dinero se trataba, abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Para qué es esto? **

Rachel se sentó a su lado, aclarándose la garganta.

**- ¿No ibas a ir de compras con Lucy? **

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

**- Se llama Quinn, Rachel. Y no. Está ocupada. Pasará todo el día haciendo un trabajo con un tipo llamado Paul. Y cuando acaben, irán a cenar. **

_«Follaángeles»_, pensó Rachel. El insulto apareció en su mente sin pensar. Se tensó y gruñó para sus adentros.

Santana empujó el dinero en su dirección y siguió leyendo la revista.

Rachel volvió a ponérselo delante.

**- Quédatelo. **

**- ¿Para qué? **

**- Cómprale algo a tu amiga. **

Su hermana entornó los ojos.

**- ¿Por qué? Es mucho dinero. **

**- Lo sé** - murmuró.

**- Aquí hay quinientos dólares. Sé que los dólares canadienses no valen tanto, pero igualmente es demasiado, Rachel. **

**- ¿Has estado en su apartamento? **

**- No. ¿Tú sí? **

Rachel se revolvió incómoda en el taburete alto.

**- Sólo un momento. Estaba lloviendo y la acompañé a su casa en coche. Y... **

**- ¿Y...? -** Santana le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice -** Cuenta, cuenta. **

Rachel se liberó de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

**- No hay nada que contar. Vi un momento su apartamento y es espantoso. Ni siquiera tiene cocina, ¡por el amor de Dios! **

**- ¿No tiene cocina? ¿Qué demonios...? **

**- Es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia. Por no hablar de esa espantosa mochila que lleva a todas partes. Gástate todo el dinero en comprarle una cartera decente si hace falta, pero haz algo, porque si vuelvo a ver esa bolsa, te juro que le prendo fuego. **

Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y luego las dejó allí mientras permanecía encorvada sobre la barra. Con el poder de percepción que sólo tiene una hermana, Santana se la quedó mirando.

Rachel aparentaba ser la jugadora de póquer perfecta. Era impasible, fría, cerebral… No un poco fría, como la brisa o como el agua de un arroyo en otoño, sino muy fría. Fría como el contacto de una roca en la piel al anochecer.

Santana pensaba que la frialdad era su peor defecto, esa capacidad tan suya de decir y hacer cosas sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, y en los demás incluía a su familia.

Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Rachel era su hermana favorita, antes que Jesse. Y, como la pequeña de la familia, diez años menor que ella, Santana era la favorita de Rachel. Nunca había discutido con ella de la misma forma que con Jesse o con su padre. Siempre la había protegido. A su manera, la quería. Nunca le haría daño de manera intencionada. Sin embargo, le había hecho daño varias veces al ver cómo se lo hacía a los demás. Y, especialmente, cómo se hacía daño a sí misma.

Sabía que, si se fijaba bien, Rachel no era tan buena jugadora de póquer. Había demasiados detalles que delataban cuándo estaba sufriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cerraba los ojos; cuando se sentía frustrada se frotaba la cara, y recorría la habitación de un lado a otro cuando estaba preocupada o asustada. Al ver que empezaba a caminar por la estancia, Santana se preguntó de qué tendría miedo.

**- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? Cuando cenó aquí no estuviste demasiado simpática. Ni siquiera la llamabas Quinn. **

**- Es mi alumna. Tengo que mantener una actitud profesional. **

**- ¿Profesionalmente mezquina? **

Rachel se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Vale, vale. Me quedaré el dinero y le compraré una cartera. Aunque preferiría comprarle zapatos. **

Rachel volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

**- ¿Zapatos? **

**- Sí. ¿Y qué te parece si le compro también algo de ropa? Le gustan las cosas bonitas, pero no puede permitírselas. Y es guapa, ¿no crees? **

El miembro de Rachel se movió inquieto bajo sus pantalones de lana gris. Cruzó las piernas para disimular.

**- Gástate el dinero en lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es no volver a ver esa mochila. **

**- ¡Bien! Le compraré algo fabuloso... aunque probablemente necesite más dinero. Y luego tendremos que llevarla a algún sitio para que luzca el nuevo modelito** - Santana miró a su hermana mayor y parpadeó.

Sin molestarse en discutir ni en negociar, Rachel sacó una tarjeta de visita de la cartera, cogió su estilográfica Montblanc y desenrolló el capuchón.

**- ¿La gente normal aún usa esas cosas o sólo las medievalistas?** - preguntó Santana, inclinándose hacia ella con curiosidad - **Me extraña que no uses una pluma de ave. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Es una Meisterstück 149** - respondió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Santana puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermana usaba la reluciente plumilla de oro de dieciocho quilates para escribir una nota en el dorso de su tarjeta con una caligrafía segura pero anticuada.

Decir que Rachel era pretenciosa era quedarse corto.

**- Aquí tienes** - dijo Rachel, deslizando la tarjeta sobre la encimera de la barra -** Tengo cuenta en Holt Renfrew. Enséñale esto al conserje y él te llevará hasta Hilary, mi personal shopper. Ella se encargará de que lo carguen todo en mi cuenta. Pero no te vuelvas loca, Santana. Ah, y quédate con el dinero en efectivo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños con seis meses de adelanto. **

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Gracias. ¿Qué es Holt Renfrew? **

**- La versión canadiense de Saks Fifth Avenue. Tienen de todo. No te olvides, lo importante es ****sustituir la vieja mochila. Lo demás son... detalles insustanciales** - Su voz sonaba de pronto malhumorada.

**- De acuerdo, pero ¿me podrías explicar por qué te altera tanto una mochila L. L. Bean? Todos los estudiantes tienen una. Yo misma tenía una, hasta que maduré y descubrí Longchamp. **

**- No lo sé** - reconoció Rachel, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

**- Hum. ¿Añado ropa interior a la lista? ¿Te gusta... de gustarte? **- preguntó Santana con una sonrisita irritante.

Rachel resopló.

**- ¿Cuántos años tenemos, Santana? Es mi alumna, ¿lo has olvidado? Esto no tiene nada que ver con romanticismo. Tiene que ver con penitencia. **

**- ¿Penitencia? **

**- Penitencia por los pecados. Mis pecados. **

Esta vez fue Santana la que resopló.

**- Realmente te has quedado anclada en la Edad Media. ¿Se puede saber qué pecado has cometido contra Quinn? ¿Aparte de comportarte como una idiota? Si ni siquiera la conoces... **

Rachel volvió a ponerse las gafas y se removió incómoda en el asiento. Su miembro no paraba de dar brincos sólo de pensar en la señorita Fabray y pecado en la misma frase. Las dos juntas en la misma habitación. Sin ropa. Quizá Quinn sólo con unos zapatos de tacón… que ella por fin podría tocar…

**- ¿Rachel? Estoy esperando. **

**- No tengo que confesarte mis pecados, Santana. Sólo tengo que expiarlos -** respondió, arrebatándole la revista de las manos.

**- ¿Hablas francés? ¿Y te interesa la moda? **- preguntó su hermana apretando los dientes.

Rachel miró la revista abierta y vio la foto de una modelo muy pintada y despatarrada, cubierta con un biquini très petite. Los ojos se le abrieron.

Santana se cruzó de brazos y la miró enfadada.

**- A mí no me hables en ese tono. No soy una de tus alumnas y no pienso aguantar tus tonterías. **

Suspirando, Rachel volvió a quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

**- Lo siento** - murmuró, devolviéndole la revista, no sin antes echarle otro vistazo a la modelo, por interés puramente académico, bien sûr.

**- ¿Por qué estás tan tensa? ¿Problemas de mujeres? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo saliste con una mujer por última vez? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significan esas fotos en tu...? **

**- No pienso hablar de estas cosas contigo** - la interrumpió Rachel -** Yo no te pregunto a quién te estás tirando. **

Santana se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo.

**- Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, a pesar de que ha sido de muy mal gusto. Cuando estés de rodillas haciendo penitencia, no te olvides de añadir el pecado de envidia a los demás. Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más que con Aaron y también sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que tirarse a alguien. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? **

Rachel murmuró una disculpa, pero no levantó la mirada. Aunque sabía que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, había logrado su objetivo, que era que se olvidara de las preguntas que le había hecho.

Así que, en realidad, no se arrepentía.

Santana jugueteó con la tarjeta de visita mientras se calmaba.

**- Si no te gusta Quinn, entonces es que sientes lástima por ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es pobre? **

**- No lo sé** - respondió Rachel, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

**- Quinn suele despertar el instinto protector de la gente. Tiene ese aspecto frágil, como de oveja perdida. Pero no te equivoques. Es una mujer fuerte. Sobrevivió a una madre alcohólica y a un novio que... **

Rachel se volvió hacia ella con interés.

**- ¿Un novio que...? **

**- Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de su vida privada. Es una lástima. Si no tuvierais una relación profesional, creo que te gustaría. Creo que incluso podríais ser buenas amigas. **

Sonrió mirando a Rachel para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero Rachel volvió a bajar la vista y se frotó la barbilla, absorta en sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Quieres que le diga que la cartera y los zapatos son un regalo tuyo?** - preguntó Santana, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la encimera.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Podrían despedirme sólo por eso. Alguien sacaría conclusiones equivocadas y me llevarían ante un tribunal académico. **

**- Pensaba que las profesoras adjuntas teníais plaza fija. **

**- Eso no importa** - murmuró Rachel.

**- A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres gastarte un montón de dinero en Quinn, pero no quieres que ella se entere de que eres tú quien paga. Esto es un poco como Cyrano de Bergerac, ¿no crees? Ya veo que el francés te resulta más familiar de lo que pensaba. **

Rachel se levantó sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la enorme cafetera exprés que tenía en otra de las encimeras. Se concentró en el proceso algo laborioso de preparar un café perfecto y aprovechó para darle la espalda a su irritante hermana.

Santana suspiró.

**- De acuerdo, quieres hacer algo por Quinn. Tú prefieres llamarlo penitencia, aunque tal vez sea simple amabilidad. Bueno, simple no. Es doble amabilidad, porque no quieres que sepa de dónde sale el dinero para que no se sienta avergonzada o en deuda contigo. Estoy impresionada. Bastante. **

**- Quiero que sus pétalos vuelvan a abrirse** - susurró Rachel.

O eso le pareció oír a Santana, aunque lo descartó en seguida. No tenía sentido.

**- ¿No crees que deberías tratarla como a una persona adulta y decirle de dónde han salido los regalos? ¿Dejar que sea ella quien decida si quiere aceptarlos o no? **

**- Si supiera de dónde salen no los aceptaría. Me odia. **

Santana se echó a reír.

**- Quinn no es del tipo de personas que odian a los demás. Es demasiado indulgente. Si de verdad te odia, probablemente te lo mereces. Pero tienes razón. No acepta caridad. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales me deja que le compre algo. **

**- Dile que son regalos de Navidad atrasados. O que son de parte de Gloria. **

Ambas hermanas intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

**- De la única persona que Quinn aceptaba caridad era de mamá **- dijo Santana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -** Era como una madre para ella. **

Rachel se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para consolarla.

En el fondo, sabía que al intentar convencer a su hermana de que le comprara cosas bonitas a Quinn estaba buscando indulgencia. Comprando una bula para un pecado que aún no había cometido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no serviría de nada.

Sabía que vivía en el Infierno y lo aceptaba. No solía quejarse, pero para ser sincera, tenía que admitir que deseaba escapar de allí desesperadamente. Por desgracia, no tenía a un Virgilio ni a una Beatriz que fueran a buscarla. Sus oraciones no recibían respuesta y sus intentos de reformarse siempre se veían frustrados por una cosa u otra. Casi siempre por alguna rubia de pelo largo, con zapatos de tacón, que le arañaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra.

En su actual estado de ánimo, la mejor manera que se le ocurría de gastarse el dinero manchado de sangre de su padre era un ángel de ojos avellanas. Un ángel que no se podía permitir un apartamento con cocina y cuyos pétalos se abrirían un poco si su mejor amiga le regalaba un vestido bonito y unos zapatos nuevos.

Rachel quería hacer mucho más que comprarle una cartera, pero nunca admitiría que lo que deseaba en realidad era verla sonreír.

QRQR

Mientras las hermanas discutían sobre penitencia, perdón y ridículas abominaciones que hacían las veces de mochila, Paul esperaba a Quinn en la entrada de la biblioteca Robarts, la más grande del campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Aunque Quinn sólo lo sospechaba, durante el corto tiempo que había pasado desde que se conocieron, Paul le había cogido mucho cariño a su compañera de clase.

Era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, gran parte de los cuales eran mujeres. Había salido con un montón de chicas, tanto centradas como con problemas. Ahora, su última relación había llegado a su fin.

Allison quería quedarse en Vermont y trabajar como maestra de escuela. Paul quería trasladarse a Toronto y seguir sus estudios para llegar a ser profesor universitario. Tras dos años de relación a distancia, se habían rendido a la evidencia: su relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, su ruptura no había sido traumática. Nadie había salido derrapando de ningún aparcamiento ni se habían quemado fotos. Seguían siendo amigos y Paul se sentía muy orgulloso de haber podido mantener esa amistad.

Pero ahora que había conocido a Conejito, le parecía que una relación con alguien con quien compartía intereses y objetivos profesionales podía ser muy interesante y enriquecedora.

Paul era un chico clásico, de la vieja escuela. Creía en la importancia de cortejar a una mujer y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello. Por eso estaba encantado de ir paso a paso con la preciosa y tímida Conejito hasta conocerla mejor. Sólo cuando estuviera seguro de lo que ella sentía, le expresaría sus sentimientos.

Había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, tratarla bien y prestarle mucha atención.

Así, si algún otro tipo aparecía y trataba de comerle terreno, él se enteraría en seguida y podría decirle que apartara las zarpas de su Conejito.

Quinn lamentó no ir de compras con Santana, pero le había prometido a Paul que pasaría el día con él en la biblioteca. Tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto, ahora que la profesora Berry había aceptado dirigirlo. Estaba muy motivada. Quería sorprenderla tanto en las clases como con la propuesta, aunque sabía que ni una cosa ni la otra iban a ser fáciles.

**- Hola** - la saludó Paul alegremente, quitándole la mochila de la espalda y cargándosela al hombro como si no pesara nada.

Quinn le sonrió, agradeciendo que la liberara del peso durante un rato.

**- Gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. La última vez que vine por aquí me perdí. Acabé en una oscura sección de la cuarta planta, donde no había más que mapas** - recordó ella, estremeciéndose.

Él se echó a reír.

**- Es una biblioteca enorme. Te enseñaré la colección Dante de la novena planta y luego te llevaré a mi despacho. **

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara y Quinn entró en el edificio sintiéndose como una princesa. Paul tenía unos modales exquisitos y no los usaba como una arma. Reflexionó sobre la actitud de algunas personas —que no hacía falta nombrar—, que usaban los modales para intimidar y controlar, mientras que otras —como Paul— los usaban para hacer que su acompañante se sintiera especial. Muy especial.

**- ¿Tienes un despacho aquí?** - preguntó Quinn, mientras los dos le enseñaban el carnet de estudiante al guarda de seguridad sentado junto a los ascensores.

**- Algo así** - respondió él, aguantando la puerta del ascensor hasta que Quinn entró -** Tengo una pequeña zona de estudio junto a la sección dedicada a Dante. **

**- ¿Puedo solicitar una para mí? **

Él hizo una mueca.

**- Están más buscadas que el oro. Es casi imposible conseguir una, sobre todo si estás en un curso de doctorado. **

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad de ella, se apresuró a añadir:

**- Personalmente, pienso que estos cursos tienen el mismo valor que los seminarios, pero no hay despachos para todo el mundo. El mío tampoco es mío; es de Berry. **

Si Quinn no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento para apretar el botón del ascensor, Paul habría notado que dejaba de respirar un instante y palidecía.

Al llegar a la novena planta, la guió por la colección Dante con paciencia, mostrándole tanto las fuentes primarias como las secundarias. Le gustó verla acariciar los lomos de los libros con delicadeza, como si estuviera saludando a viejos amigos.

**- Quinn, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta personal? **

Ella permaneció muy quieta, con la mano sobre un volumen tamaño cuartilla con la cubierta de cuero hecha jirones. Aspiró su aroma profundamente para calmarse y asintió.

**- Berry me pidió que recogiera tu expediente de la señora Jenkins y... **

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

_«Oh, no»_, pensó.

Paul levantó las manos para calmarla.

**- No lo leí, no te preocupes** - dijo sonriendo - **aunque no hay nada demasiado personal en esos expedientes. Al parecer, Berry quería coger algo. Pero lo que me extrañó fue lo que hizo luego.**

Quinn alzó las cejas.

**- Telefoneó a Greg Matthews, catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard. **

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** - preguntó ella, parpadeando lentamente.

**- Fui a llevarle unas fotocopias y la oí hablar con él. La conversación iba sobre ti. **

**- ¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así? **

**- Eso precisamente quería comentarte. Le preguntó por qué no tenían becas lo suficientemente generosas para sus alumnos de doctorado. Berry es una alumnus de ese departamento, una especie de mecenas. Matthews ocupaba la cátedra cuando ella se doctoró. **

_«Mierda. Estaba comprobando si era cierto que había obtenido una plaza en Harvard. No se lo creía. ¡Qué típico!»_ Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el estante más cercano.

**- No sé qué respondió Matthews, pero oí a Berry. **

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando a que Paul remachara el clavo. Sólo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y, a ser posible, que no se lo clavara en el pie.

**- No sabía que hubieses conseguido plaza en Harvard, Quinn. Es impresionante. Berry le pidió que le confirmara si habías sido admitida y luego le preguntó en qué posición habías quedado. **

**- Por supuesto** - murmuró ella -** Vengo de una ciudad pequeña en Pensilvania. Fui a una universidad ****jesuita con unos siete mil alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a Harvard? **

Paul frunció el cejo_. «Pobre Conejito. Esa cabróna le tiene la moral comida. Debería darle una patada en el culo y luego volver a trabajar para ella como si no hubiera pasado nada…» _

**- ¿Qué tienen de malo las universidades católicas? Yo me licencié en la Universidad de Saint ****Michael, en Vermont, y mi educación no tiene nada que envidiar a la de otros. Tenían a un especialista en Dante en el Departamento de Lengua y a un especialista en Florencia en el Departamento de Historia. **

Quinn asintió como si le estuviera prestando atención.

**- Escúchame, aún no he acabado. El caso es que Matthews trató de convencerla de que te envíe a Harvard para hacer el doctorado cuando acabes el curso. Dijo que estabas entre los alumnos con mejor nota y, considerando la fuente, es muy buena noticia. Piensa que yo también me presenté y me rechazaron** - reconoció Paul, sonriendo sin ganas, no sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella cuando se enterara - **Así que, si no es demasiado personal, ¿por qué no fuiste a Harvard?**

**- No quería venir aquí** - susurró Quinn como si se sintiera culpable -** Sabía que me la encontraría. Pero no me quedó otro remedio. En Saint Joseph me endeudé mucho con préstamos de estudiante. Debo varios miles de dólares y no podía seguir endeudándome para ir a Harvard. Así que decidí hacer el curso aquí y volver a solicitar una beca más generosa para el curso que viene. Si me la conceden, podré ir sin tener que pedir más dinero. **

Paul asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Quinn volvía a concentrarse en examinar los libros que tenía delante, él la observó. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Lo que había dicho sin darse cuenta era mucho más revelador que la razón por la que supuestamente no había ido a Harvard.

Mientras Quinn abría y cerraba los polvorientos volúmenes, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, Paul se dio cuenta de que el apodo que le había puesto era mucho más adecuado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Quinn era como un conejo asustado en medio de un prado o una carretera, pero también le recordó mucho a El conejo de terciopelo.

Paul no lo reconocería nunca y si alguien se lo preguntara, mentiría mirando a los ojos del interlocutor y juraría que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero ése era uno de los cuentos favoritos de Allison. Al principio de su relación, ella le había pedido que lo leyera para poder entenderla mejor. Y Paul, el granjero de Vermont de más de noventa kilos de peso, se había leído el maldito libro a escondidas porque la amaba.

Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había encantado.

Al mirar a Conejito, tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando desesperadamente convertirse en un ser real. Y también que alguien la amara. Pero la larga espera se había cobrado su precio. No en su aspecto físico, que era muy atractivo —aunque para el gusto de Paul estaba demasiado pálida y delgada, algo que una buena ración de productos de Vermont solucionaría rápidamente—, sino en su alma, que era bonita pero triste.

Él nunca se había parado a pensar en el tema del alma hasta que había conocido a Conejito. Pero ahora que la conocía, era un creyente fervoroso. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera lo que deseaba; que alguien la amara para que dejara de ser un conejito asustado y se convirtiera en otra cosa. En alguien más valiente. Y más feliz.

Pensando que ya había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación con libros infantiles, sonrió, decidido a distraerla de sus problemas. La guió hasta una puerta y le mostró la placa de latón donde, en elegante letra cursiva, había escrito: Profesora Rachel B. Berry, Departamento de Estudios Italianos.

Quinn se fijó en que ninguna de las otras puertas tenía placa. Y se fijó también en que Paul había puesto una tarjeta suya debajo de la placa. Se imaginó a La Profesora viéndola y arrancándola malhumorada. Al leer el nombre completo de su amigo, vio que su segundo nombre empezaba por V: Paul V. Norris, MA.

**- ¿Qué significa la V?** - le preguntó, señalando el improvisado cartel.

**- No me gusta mi segundo nombre** - respondió él, incómodo.

**- A mí tampoco me gusta el mío. En realidad mi segundo nombre es Quinn, el primero no me ****gusta. Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entenderé -** contestó ella, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta cerrada.

**- Te reirás. **

**- Lo dudo. Mi apellido es Fabray. No me siento particularmente orgullosa de él. **

**- Pues a mí me gusta. **

Quinn se ruborizó, pero no demasiado.

Paul suspiró.

**- ¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? **

**- Por supuesto. Y yo te diré mi primer nombre: es Lucy. **

**- Es un nombre precioso **- Paul cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo.

Luego esperó. Cuando no pudo más y los pulmones le estaban pidiendo a gritos oxígeno, soltó el aire rápidamente, diciendo - **: Virgilio.**

**- ¿Virgilio? -** repitió Quinn, mirándolo con incredulidad.

**- Sí -** Paul abrió los ojos, temiendo que ella empezara a reírse.

**- ¿Estás estudiando para ser especialista en Dante y tu segundo nombre es Virgilio? ¿Me tomas el pelo? **

**- Es un nombre común en mi familia. Mi bisabuelo se llamaba así y te aseguro que nunca leyó a Dante. Era granjero en Essex, Vermont. **

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa maravillada.

**- Pues me parece un nombre precioso. Es un gran honor llevar el nombre de un noble poeta. **

**- Sí, igual que es un gran honor llevar el nombre de Lucy. Me parece muy adecuado para ti -** añadió, mirándola con dulzura y admiración.

Ella apartó la vista, avergonzada.

Paul carraspeó para aligerar la tensión que se había creado.

**- Berry nunca usa este despacho; sólo viene de vez en cuando a dejarme cosas. Pero es suyo, ella ****paga la factura. **

**- ¿Son de pago? **

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

**- Sí, pero lo valen. Tienen calefacción, aire acondicionado y acceso a Internet. Además, se pueden cerrar con llave, por lo que son muy prácticos para dejar libros que estás usando sin tener que devolverlos cada día. Cualquier material que necesites, incluso si es material de referencia, del que no se puede sacar de la biblioteca, puedes guardarlo aquí cuando quieras. **

Quinn miró el cuarto pequeño pero cómodo como si fuera la tierra prometida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el espacio de trabajo con la mesa empotrada, las cómodas sillas y estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de una ventanita, se veía parte de la ciudad y la torre CN. Se preguntó cuánto costaría vivir allí. Sería mucho mejor que su agujero de hobbit, no apto ni para un perro.

**- De hecho** - siguió diciendo Paul mientras retiraba unos papeles -** puedes usar este estante. Y te dejaré mi llave de repuesto. **

Cogió la llave y escribió un número en un trozo de papel.

**- Éste es el número del despacho, por si te cuesta encontrarlo al principio. Y ésta es la llave. **

Quinn se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

**- No puedo aceptarla -** reconoció finalmente **- Me odia. No le gustará verme por aquí. **

**- Que se joda. **

Esta vez fueron los ojos de ella los que se abrieron sorprendidos.

**- Perdón** - dijo Paul -** Normalmente no digo tacos. Bueno, al menos, no tantos ni delante de las chicas, quiero decir, de las mujeres. **

Quinn asintió, aunque no había sido su lenguaje lo que la había sorprendido.

**- Berry no viene casi nunca por este despacho. Puedes dejar tus cosas tranquilamente; pensará que son mías. Si no quieres encontrártela, no hace falta que trabajes aquí. Pásate de vez en cuando, yo suelo venir a menudo. Si te ve, supondrá que estamos trabajando juntos. O algo así. **

Sonrió con timidez. Le estaba dando la clave de lo que buscaba en su relación con ella. Quería que se vieran con frecuencia. Quería ver sus cosas en su estante. Quería estudiar y trabajar a su lado…

Pero Quinn no quería que le diera claves ni llaves.

**- Por favor -** insistió él, cogiéndole la mano y abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza.

Al notar que dudaba, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para tranquilizarla. Tras ponerle la llave y la nota en la mano, volvió a cerrarle los dedos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Sabía que Berry ya se había encargado de eso.

_**- «Lo real no es algo que te venga dado. Es algo que te pasa. Y ahora mismo, necesitas que te pasen cosas buenas.» **_

Quinn se sobresaltó al oírlo. Paul no podía saber lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

_«¿Está citando un cuento infantil? Imposible» _

Al levantar la cara hacia él, vio que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. No había en ellos nada grosero ni calculador. Nada turbio ni agresivo. Tal vez sencillamente le gustaba. O sentía lástima por ella. Fueran cuales fuesen sus auténticas motivaciones, en ese momento Quinn decidió creer que el universo no era un lugar completamente oscuro y decepcionante; que siempre quedaban rincones luminosos con vestigios de bondad y de virtud, y aceptó la llave con la cabeza baja.

**- No llores, Conejito -** Paul alargó una mano para recoger una lágrima que aún no había caído, pero lo pensó mejor y dejó caer el brazo a un lado.

Quinn se volvió, avergonzada por la intensidad de las emociones que le estaban provocando cosas tan inocentes como una llave o un cuento infantil. Al mirar a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse, vio un CD en un estante y lo cogió: era el Réquiem de Mozart.

**- ¿Te gusta Mozart?** - preguntó, volviendo la caja para leer el dorso.

Paul apartó la vista.

Sorprendida, ella alargó el brazo para devolverlo a su sitio, pensando que lo había molestado al tocar sus objetos personales.

**- No, no pasa nada, puedes mirarlo si quieres. Pero no es mío, es de Berry. **

Una vez más, Quinn sintió un escalofrío y notó que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Paul empezó a hablar muy de prisa.

**- No se lo digas a nadie. Se lo robé. **

Ella levantó las cejas.

**- Lo sé, es horrible. Pero es que ponía el mismo tema una y otra y otra vez en su despacho mientras yo catalogaba su biblioteca personal. **_**«Lacrimosa, Lacrimosa»**_**, jodida **_**«Lacrimosa»**_**. ¡No podía más! Es deprimente. Así que robé el CD y lo traje aquí. Problema resuelto. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y se echó a reír con ganas.

Paul sonrió aliviado ante su reacción.

**- Pues no lo has escondido demasiado bien. Yo lo he encontrado en treinta segundos** - dijo ella, ofreciéndoselo.

Él le colocó el pelo detrás de los hombros para verle la cara sin obstáculos.

**- ¿Por qué no lo guardas tú en tu casa?** - propuso.

Quinn se puso tensa y dio un paso atrás.

Paul la vio agachar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿No debería haberla tocado? ¿Estaba preocupada por si Berry encontraba el CD en su casa?

**- ¿Quinn? Lo siento** - se disculpó en voz baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento -** ¿Qué he hecho mal? **

**- No, no, nada** - lo tranquilizó ella, mirándolo nerviosa y dejando el CD en su sitio -** Me encanta el Réquiem de Mozart y **_**«Lacrimosa»**_** es mi parte favorita. No sabía que a ella también le gustaba. Me ha... sorprendido. **

**- Tómalo prestado** - Paul se lo volvió a dar -** Si Berry pregunta, le diré que lo tengo en mi casa. Llévatelo el fin de semana, lo cargas en el iPod y lo devuelves el lunes. **

Quinn se quedó mirando el CD.

**- No sé... **

**- Hace una semana que lo tengo y no ha preguntado por él. Tal vez esté de mejor humor. Empezó a escucharlo cuando regresó de Filadelfia. No sé por qué. **

Impulsivamente, ella se lo guardó en su maltrecha mochila.

**- Gracias. **

**- Por ti lo que sea, Quinn** - replicó él, sonriendo.

Habría querido darle la mano. O, al menos, apretársela durante un instante, pero era asustadiza, así que se reprimió y se mantuvo a distancia mientras volvían al pasillo y le seguía enseñando la biblioteca.

**- El Festival de Cine de Toronto es este fin de semana. Tengo una entrada doble para ver varias películas el sábado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?** - le propuso, tratando de no parecer nervioso mientras se acercaban a los ascensores.

**- ¿Qué películas? **

**- Una es francesa y la otra alemana. Yo prefiero el cine europeo **- reconoció con una tímida sonrisa -** aunque podría cambiarlas por otras entradas para ver algo más local... **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- A mí también me gustan las películas europeas. Siempre y cuando estén subtituladas. Tengo escasas nociones de francés y en alemán sólo conozco palabrotas. **

Paul apretó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para mirarla con curiosidad.

**- ¿Sabes palabrotas en alemán?** - le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa -** ¿Cómo es eso? **

**- En la universidad, vivía en la residencia internacional y una de las estudiantes de intercambio era de Frankfurt. Siempre estaba diciendo palabrotas. Al final de aquel curso, todas las alumnas decíamos palabrotas en alemán. Cosas de las residencias de estudiantes, ya sabes** - dijo, ruborizándose un poco y arrastrando un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva de un lado a otro.

Paul era un alumno de doctorado, así que lo más seguro era que hubiera estudiado francés y alemán. Probablemente se burlaría de su falta de conocimientos, como había hecho Christa en el primer seminario. Esperó en tensión un comentario burlón, pero no llegó.

El chico sonrió mientras le aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que saliera.

**- Mi alemán es espantoso. Tal vez podrías enseñarme unas cuantas palabrotas. Sería una gran mejora. **

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

**- ¿Por qué no? Me encantará acompañarte al cine el sábado. Gracias por invitarme. **

**- De nada. **

Paul estaba muy contento. La encantadora Quinn lo acompañaría al festival de cine y después irían a cenar.

Todavía no la había llevado nunca a su restaurante hindú favorito. Aunque también podrían ir esa misma noche y después del cine a un restaurante chino. Luego la llevaría a Greg's para que probara el helado casero. Y una vez allí, la invitaría a acompañarlo a la Galería de Arte de Ontario el siguiente fin de semana, para ver la remodelación que había hecho Frank Gehry.

Mientras seguían la visita, Paul se recordó que debía ser paciente. Muy paciente. Y muy cauteloso cada vez que alargara la mano para ofrecerle una zanahoria o para acariciarle el suave pelaje. Si no, el Conejito se asustaría y no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser real.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn estaba sentada en su estrecha cama, trabajando en su propuesta de proyecto con su viejo ordenador portátil y escuchando a Mozart. Los gustos musicales de la profesora Berry la sorprendían bastante. ¿Cómo le podía gustar aquella música a alguien que escuchaba a los Nine Inch Nails? ¿Habría escuchado el Réquiem sólo como homenaje a Gloria? ¿O tendría alguna otra razón para torturarse con la misma pieza deprimente una y otra vez?

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras de _«Lacrimosa»_, cantada a todo pulmón por el coro, en latín:

_Día de llanto, __en el que de las cenizas resurgirá el culpable para ser juzgado. __Ten piedad, oh, Dios, de ese hombre. __Ten piedad, Oh, Señor, de él. __Señor Jesús, tú que tienes piedad de todos, __Otórgale el descanso eterno. __Compasivo Señor Jesús, __otórgale el descanso. __Amén._

_«¿Qué problema tiene Rachel que necesita escucharlo una y otra vez? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me siento más cerca de ella oyendo esta música? Lo único que he hecho ha sido sustituir su foto por este CD. Estoy enferma. Menos mal que, al menos, no duermo con el CD debajo de la almohada» _

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el proyecto. Para librarse de la melancolía de la pieza, pensó en Paul y en las actividades del día anterior.

Se había mostrado muy servicial. Aparte de darle una llave del despacho de La Profesora, le había ofrecido consejos sobre cómo estructurar el proyecto. Y la había hecho reír más de una vez. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Era todo un caballero. Le abría las puertas y llevaba su fea y pesada mochila. Era tan amable y educado que era imposible que no le gustara. Resultaba agradable estar con alguien guapo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que se encontraba con poca frecuencia y que muchas veces no era valorada.

Le estaba muy agradecida por sus consejos. ¿Quién mejor que Virgilio, que había guiado a Dante en el Infierno, para guiarla a ella en su proyecto?

Quería que su propuesta impresionara a la profesora Berry; que se diera cuenta de que era una estudiante capaz, inteligente. Aunque sabía que probablemente Rachel estaría en desacuerdo con ambos calificativos, sin importarle la opinión del catedrático Matthews de Harvard. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tratando de manera subliminal de que Berry se acordara de ella.

Se preguntó qué sería peor, ¿que Rachel la hubiera olvidado o que se hubiera convertido en la profesora Berry? La segunda opción la ponía enferma, así que la descartó rápidamente. Era preferible que la hubiera olvidado pero siguiera siendo la mujer dulce y tierna que la había besado en el viejo huerto de los manzanos, a que la recordara convertida en la profesora Berry, con todos los vicios y defectos de ésta.

El proyecto de tesis de Quinn era sencillo. Pretendía comparar el amor cortesano propio de la casta relación entre Dante y Beatriz y la lujuria apasionada de los adúlteros Paolo y Francesca, los dos personajes que Dante sitúa en el círculo de la lujuria en el Infierno. Quinn quería abordar las virtudes y defectos de la castidad, un tema por el que sentía un gran interés, y compararla con el erotismo subliminal de _La Divina Comedia. _

Mientras trabajaba en su propuesta, se encontró con que la vista se le dirigía alternativamente al cuadro de Holiday y a una postal que mostraba la escultura de Rodin El beso. Rodin había esculpido a Paolo y Francesca de tal manera que sus labios no llegaban a tocarse, pero la escultura era sensual y erótica. Quinn no había comprado una réplica de la escultura porque la excitaba demasiado. Y, al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón.

Se había conformado con una postal pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

Sabía el francés justo para desenvolverse sin problemas en una _boulangerie_ y en una _fromagerie_, pero su nivel básico del idioma le permitía darse cuenta de que buena parte del poder subversivo de la escultura de Rodin estaba en su título, _Le baiser_. Porque, en francés, _baiser_ podía aplicarse tanto a un inocente beso, como a un acto tan poco inocente como follar. Uno podía decir baiser y referirse a un beso, pero si alguien decía _baise-moi_, estaba rogando que lo follaran. La inocencia y el ruego estaban reflejados en el abrazo de los amantes cuyos labios no llegaban a tocarse: inmovilizados juntos, pero separados por toda la eternidad. Quinn quería liberarlos de su abrazo congelado y, secretamente, deseaba que su proyecto le permitiera hacerlo.

A lo largo de los años, se había permitido pensar de vez en cuando en el episodio del viejo huerto de casa de los López y revivir aquel primer beso de Rachel y algunas de las cosas que vinieron después. Pero casi siempre era en sueños. No solía pensar nunca en la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó llorando, aterrorizada. Ésa era una evocación en extremo dolorosa. El recuerdo de esa traición sólo la visitaba en sus pesadillas, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Y también era la causa de que nunca hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con Rachel.

Justo entonces sonó su móvil.

_**- Hola, soy Santana, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? **_

Quinn oyó a Rachel al fondo, refunfuñando.

Inmediatamente apretó el botón de mute en el ordenador para silenciar a Mozart. Esperó unos instantes para asegurarse de que Rachel no lo había oído.

_**- ¿Quinn? ¿Sigues ahí? **_

_**- Sí, aquí estoy. **_

Por el sonido de la voz de Rachel, fue incapaz de distinguir si estaba enfadada o sólo protestaba. Cualquiera de los dos comportamientos era normal en ella.

_**- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? **_

_**- Sí, perfectamente. Ejem, no, no tengo planes para esta noche **_- respondió finalmente, cuando se convenció de que Rachel no había oído el CD.

_**- Bien, porque quiero ir a una discoteca.**_

_**- Oh, venga ya. Sabes que odio esos sitios. No sé bailar y la música siempre está demasiado alta. **_

Santana se rió con ganas.

_**- Es gracioso que digas eso. Rachel acaba de decir prácticamente lo mismo. Aunque ella no **__**reconoce que no sabe bailar. Dice simplemente que no quiere. **_

Quinn se incorporó en la cama.

_**- ¿Tu hermana vendría con nosotras? **_

_**- Vuelvo a casa dentro de dos días. Va a llevarme a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego quiero ir a una discoteca. No está encantada con la idea, pero tampoco se ha negado en redondo. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotras después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece? **_

Ella cerró los ojos.

_**- Me encantaría, Santana, pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Lo siento. **_

Su amiga se echó a reír.

**- **_**Ponte un vestidito negro. Algo sencillo. Estoy segura de que tienes algo que puedas llevar.**_

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

_**- Un momento, Santana, alguien está llamando. **_

Quinn vio que había un repartidor frente a la puerta de su casa y le abrió.

**- ¿Sí? **

**- Traigo un paquete para Quinn Fabray. ¿Es usted? **

Ella asintió y firmó el recibo de lo que resultó ser una caja rectangular muy grande.

**- Gracias** - murmuró, poniéndose la caja debajo del brazo y recolocándose el teléfono en la oreja **- **_**Santana, ¿sigues ahí? **_

Le pareció que su amiga se seguía riendo.

_**- Sí. ¿Quién era? **_

_**- Un paquete para mí. **_

_**- Ajá. ¿Y qué hay dentro? **_

_**- No lo sé, pero es una caja muy grande. **_

_**- ¿A qué esperas? Ábrela. **_

Quinn cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó la caja en la cama, sujetando el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el paquete.

_**- Tiene una etiqueta. Pone... Holt Renfrew. ¿Quién me enviará un regalo? ¡Santana! ¡No me digas **__**que has sido tú! **_

Quinn oyó sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono.

Al abrir la caja, vio un precioso vestido de cóctel lila con un solo tirante formado por tiras de tela entrecruzadas. No reconoció la marca, Badgley Mischka, pero era uno de los vestidos más femeninos que había visto nunca.

En un extremo de la caja, al lado del vestido, encontró una caja de zapatos con un par de Christian Louboutins de piel negra. Se quedó mirando las suelas rojas y los altísimos tacones con incredulidad. Los zapatos tenían un bonito lazo de terciopelo en la punta y Quinn era muy consciente de que costaban el alquiler de un mes por lo menos. Casi oculto en otro rincón de la caja, vio un bolso pequeño, adornado con cuentas.

Por un momento, se sintió como Cenicienta.

_**- ¿Te gusta?**__ -_ preguntó Santana, insegura _-__** La dependienta se encargó de elegirlo. Yo sólo le dije que te enviara un vestido lila. **_

_**- Es precioso, Santana. Todo. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías mi talla? **_

_**- No estaba segura, pero no me pareció que hubieras aumentado de peso. De todos modos, será mejor que te lo pruebes. **_

_**- Pero es demasiado. Sólo los zapatos ya... No puedo aceptarlo. **_

_**- Quinn, por favor, estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a ser amigas... Aparte de encontrarme contigo y de visitar a Rachel, no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que mi madre se puso enferma. Por favor, no me quites esta alegría. **_

_«Caramba. Santana sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta culpable» _

Quinn respiró hondo.

_**- No sé... **_

_**- No lo he pagado con mi dinero. Es dinero de la familia. Cuando mamá murió...**_ - Dejó la frase a medias, esperando que su amiga sacara sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

_**- A tu madre le habría gustado que te gastaras el dinero en ti. **_

_**- A ella le gustaba que todos sus seres queridos fueran felices y tú te contabas entre ellos. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de malcriarte después de... de lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que en este momento nos está viendo y está sonriendo. Hazlo por mí. Hazla feliz a ella, Quinn. **_

Santana notó que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar y empezó a sentirse mal por ser tan manipuladora.

Rachel, que no tenía ganas de llorar ni se sentía culpable, sólo esperaba a que acabaran de hablar de una vez para poder usar su teléfono.

_**- ¿Puedo pagar una parte? ¿Puedo pagarte los zapatos... poco a poco? **_

Rachel debió de oírla, porque se la oyó maldecir. No paraba de refunfuñar. Decía algo sobre un ratón y una iglesia.

**- Rachel, déjame a mí** - dijo Santana.

Quinn oía fragmentos de la discusión entre las hermanas.

_**- Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos.**_** Rachel, cállate. **_**Pero es nuestra última noche juntas y quiero que vengas. Así que cámbiate y ven con nosotras. Ya hablaremos de dinero más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando esté en Filadelfia, viviendo a cargo del Estado.**_

Quinn suspiró y elevó una oración de gracias a Gloria, que siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

_**- Gracias, Santana. Te debo una. Otra vez. **_

**- ¡Rachel! ¡Quinn va a venir! -** gritó su amiga.

Ella se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sorda con sus gritos.

_**- Pasaremos a buscarte por tu casa hacia las nueve. Rachel dice que ya conoce el camino. **_

_**- Es bastante tarde. ¿Estás segura? **_

_**- ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Rachel ha elegido la discoteca. Dice que no abren hasta las nueve, así que, de hecho, seremos de las primeras. Mientras te arreglas, el tiempo se te pasará volando. **__**¡Estarás impresionante! **_

Con esas entusiastas palabras, Quinn colgó el teléfono y empezó a admirar su precioso vestido nuevo. Santana había heredado de su madre su carácter generoso y caritativo. Era una lástima que parte de ese carácter no se le hubiera pegado a Rachel.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de bailar subida a aquellos zapatos, tan seductores como peligrosos. Y se planteó la excitante pero levemente amenazadora posibilidad de bailar con cierta profesora.

_«Pero a Santana le ha dicho que no baila. ¡Qué raro!» _

En un momento de inspiración, se dirigió a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de la lencería. Sin mirar la foto que tenía escondida al fondo del mismo, eligió un pequeño y sugerente trozo de tela que había que ser muy caritativo para calificar de ropa interior. El término era adecuado porque iba a llevarlo debajo del vestido, no porque pudiera considerarse _«ropa»._

Quinn sostuvo el tanga en la palma de la mano —tan pequeño era—, meditando como si estuviera ante una imagen de Buda.

Finalmente decidió ponérselo. Como si de un talismán se tratara, esperaba que le diera el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Que era recordarle a Dante a lo que había renunciado al abandonarla.

No más _«Lacrimosa»_ para Beatriz.

* * *

**Un nuevo capitulo para vos patito :) xoxo**

**Hare lo posible por actualizar mas seguido, aunque sea día por medio.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

Lobby era una coctelería exclusiva de la calle Bloor. Rachel, siempre fiel a la obra de Dante, se refería al local como El Vestíbulo y se imaginaba que los parroquianos eran como los paganos virtuosos que pasaban la eternidad en la versión de Dante del Limbo. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de los clientes de Lobby tenían más en común con los habitantes de varios de los círculos del Infierno.

A Rachel no le apetecía ir allí con Quinn, y mucho menos con Santana, ya que Lobby era su terreno de caza. El lugar adonde iba a satisfacer sus apetitos. En ese sitio la conocía demasiada gente, o al menos conocía su fama. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir unos labios rojos liberados por el alcohol.

Pero al menos en Lobby estaría en su terreno, podría tratar de controlar el entorno. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a llevar a Santana y a Quinn a un local que no pudiera controlar. Por una noche cambiaría de papel. Dejaría de ser Dante y se convertiría en Beowulf; sería un guerrero en vez de un poeta. Llevaría la espada en la mano y mataría al monstruoso Grendel y a todos sus parientes si se atrevían siquiera a mirar a cualquiera de las dos jóvenes a su cargo. Sabía que era muy hipócrita por su parte, pero no le importaba. Esa noche sería una tortura, pero haría cualquier cosa para que Santana estuviera contenta.

Cuando Santana y Quinn salieron del taxi tras ella, las tres se dirigieron a la entrada del club, donde había una larga fila de gente que quería entrar. Ignorando la fila, Rachel se acercó al guardia de seguridad, un enorme gorila calvo afrocanadiense, con diamantes en las orejas. El hombre la saludó estrechándole la mano formalmente.

**- Señora Berry. **

**- Ethan, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Santana y a su amiga, Lucy** - dijo señalándolas.

El vigilante las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlas pasar.

**- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?** - susurró Quinn al oído de Santana, mientras entraban en un espacio moderno y elegante, decorado en blanco y negro.

**- Al parecer, Rachel está en la lista de los vip. No preguntes **- respondió su amiga, arrugando la nariz.

Rachel las guió hacia la parte trasera del club, un área exclusiva donde había reservado sitio, llamada _«El salón blanco»_, que debía su nombre a su decoración monocromática. Las amigas se sentaron en un banco largo acolchado y se acomodaron entre los cojines forrados de armiño. Desde su mirador privilegiado se veía la pista de baile, situada en el centro, con acceso privado a todos los reservados. En ese momento todavía no había nadie bailando.

Santana dedicó una mirada de admiración a su _protégée._

**- Quinn está preciosa, ¿no crees, Rachel? Espectacular. **

Quinn se ruborizó mucho más de lo habitual y acabó de un color parecido al carmesí.

**- Santana, por favor** – susurró Quinn, jugando con el dobladillo del vestido.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - insistió su amiga, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana, que le estaba lanzando a su vez una mirada de advertencia -** ¿Está guapa o no está guapa? **

**- Las dos estáis muy bien** - dijo Rachel, no admitiendo nada y cambiando de postura como si le doliera algo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza discretamente, reprendiéndose. Se preguntó por qué seguía importándole su opinión y por qué le costaba tanto a aquella mujer ser agradable.

A su lado, Santana se encogió de hombros. Era el dinero de Rachel. Si a ella no le importaba gastarse casi dos mil dólares para que Quinn estuviera guapa, ¿quién era ella para objetar nada? El problema era que le daba rabia ser incapaz de conseguir que su hermana reaccionara, así que decidió provocarla un poco.

**- Quinn** - empezó a decir, mirando a Rachel de reojo y asegurándose de que estaba atenta a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando -** ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Paul? **

La piel de su amiga mantuvo su profunda tonalidad carmesí.

-** Muy agradable. Es un auténtico caballero chapado a la antigua** - respondió, resistiéndose al impulso de volverse para ver si Rachel estaba escuchando.

No debería haberse molestado. Santana ya se estaba ocupando de mirar por las dos.

**- ¿Fuisteis a cenar? **

**- Sí. Fuimos al Nataraj, su restaurante hindú favorito. Y mañana iremos a ver una sesión doble al Festival de Cine y después a cenar al barrio chino. **

**- ¿Es mono? **

Quinn se revolvió en el asiento, inquieta.

**- Bueno, me cuesta llamar **_**«mono»**_** a un jugador de rugby, pero es guapo y amable y me trata como a una princesa. **

**- Follaángeles. **

Las dos se volvieron hacia Rachel al mismo tiempo, sin acabarse de creer lo que habían oído. Quinn alzó las cejas, pero en seguida apartó la vista.

Satisfecha de haber conseguido provocar una reacción en su hermana, Santana se volvió hacia el espejo que cubría la pared para retocarse el maquillaje. Se estaba aplicando un toque de pintalabios Chanel color rosa cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a alguien que venía hacia ellas.

**- Rachel, ¡esa mujer te está comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios...? **

Antes de poder acabar de preguntar, una camarera rubia de bote llegó a su lado.

**- Señora Berry, me alegro de volver a verla** - dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, mostrándole el escote y apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color coral y le brillaban a la suave luz del local.

Con el cejo fruncido, Quinn se preguntó si tendría previsto hacerle algo a Rachel con esas uñas o si enseñarlas sólo era su manera de ahuyentar a las demás mujeres.

**- Me llamo Alicia** - añadió, saludándolas -** Seré su camarera esta noche. **

**- Abre una cuenta a mi nombre, por favor. Y apunta las bebidas de las tres** - le dijo Rachel, poniéndole un billete doblado en la mano y soltándose así el hombro -** Ponle también una copa a Ethan de mi parte. Y otra para ti, por supuesto. **

Alicia sonrió y se guardó el billete en el bolsillo.

**- ¿Señoras?** - preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla y sonriéndole provocativamente. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios.

**- Para mí un Cosmo. **

Quinn no supo qué pedir.

**- ¿Qué te apetece?** - la animó Santana.

**- No… no lo sé** - balbuceó, preguntándose qué decir para no quedar en evidencia.

En un sitio como Lobby no podía pedir una cerveza o unos chupitos de tequila, que eran sus opciones habituales.

**- Pues dos Cosmopolitan** - encargó Santana. Y volviéndose hacia Quinn, añadió -** Te encantará. Está buenísimo. **

**- Laphroaig de veinticinco años para mí. Doble y sin hielo. Y un vaso de agua mineral sin gas** - pidió Rachel, sin devolverle la mirada a la camarera.

Cuando ésta se hubo marchado, Santana empezó a reír.

**- Hermanita, sólo tú puedes conseguir que pedir una copa suene pretencioso. **

Quinn se echó a reír, divertida ante la expresión indignada de Rachel.

**- ¿Qué es Laphroaig? -** preguntó.

**- Un whisky escocés de malta. **

**- ¿Y para qué quieres el agua mineral? **

**- Una o dos gotas potencian el sabor del whisky. Te lo dejaré probar cuando me lo traigan. **

Cuando Rachel le sonrió, Quinn apartó la vista en seguida y se quedó contemplando sus preciosos zapatos nuevos.

Rachel siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó hipnotizada por los deliciosos zapatos de tacón. Santana no tenía ni idea de la buena compra que había hecho. Estaba encantada de haber pagado hasta el último céntimo que hubieran costado sólo por poder ver las preciosas piernas de la señorita Fabray, estilizadas y arqueadas por los exquisitos zapatos. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que el movimiento bastara para liberar su creciente erección de la presión de la ropa.

No fue así.

**- Rachel, tú puedes quedarte a esperar las bebidas si quieres, pero Quinn y yo nos vamos a bailar. **

Antes de que Quinn pudiera protestar, Santana la había llevado a la pista de baile y, tras hacerle un gesto al DJ para que subiera el volumen de la música, empezó a bailar con entusiasmo.

Quinn, en cambio, se sentía muy incómoda. Rachel se había cambiado de sitio y la estaba observando reclinada cómodamente en el asiento. Su mirada era intensa. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara.

Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior convencional debajo del vestido.

_«¿Se fijarán en esas cosas?_ —se preguntó— _¿Se dará cuenta de que llevo tanga?» _

Quinn no podía apartar la mirada de Rachel y vio cómo la recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus largas piernas y en sus zapatos de suela roja.

**- No puedo bailar con estos zapatos** - le dijo a Santana al oído.

**- Tonterías. Deja los pies quietos y mueve el cuerpo. Por cierto, estás impresionante. Mi hermana es idiota. **

Quinn le dio la espalda a Berry y empezó a bailar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Era una sensación increíble. En cuanto logró olvidarse de La Profesora y de sus penetrantes ojos, empezó a disfrutar un poquito de la noche.

_«¿Se marcará el tanga debajo del vestido? Espero que sí. Espero que Rachel se fije y sufra. Disfruta del espectáculo, profesora, porque es lo único que vas a conseguir esta noche» _

Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Santana se acercó al DJ con una sonrisa y le preguntó qué canciones tenía previsto poner a continuación. Su respuesta le gustó, porque levantó el puño en el aire de un modo nada femenino y soltó un grito.

**- ¡Genial! -** exclamó, regresando junto a Quinn, cogiéndola de las manos y haciéndola girar.

Al verlas bailando —y pasándolo tan bien— varias personas de los reservados cercanos empezaron a unirse a ellas, incluido un joven rubio muy guapo.

**- Hola -** saludó, acercándose a Quinn y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

**- Hola** - contestó ella, un poco incómoda por estar llamando la atención.

Recordó la vieja asociación femenina entre baile y el sexo en los hombres. No sabía quién era el recién llegado, pero sin duda debía de ser excelente en lo segundo, porque era un bailarín muy bueno, con un estilo muy heterosexual. Cortaba la respiración.

**- No te había visto nunca por aquí** - dijo él, sonriendo.

Quinn se fijó primero en sus dientes, muy blancos, y luego en sus ojos, azules como la flor del aciano. Perdida en ellos, se olvidó momentáneamente de responderle.

**- Yo soy Brad. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?** - insistió él, inclinándose y casi rozándole los labios con la oreja para poder oír su respuesta por encima de la música.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cercanía.

**- Quinn -** respondió.

**- Encantado de conocerte, Quinn. Es un nombre precioso. **

Ella asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído y dirigió una mirada desesperada a Santana, pidiéndole en silencio que la rescatara. Pero su amiga estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, le encantaba aquella canción.

**- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? Mis amigos y yo estamos en una mesa de allí delante** - dijo, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano.

**- Gracias, pero estoy con mi amiga. **

Él sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más.

**- Tráetela también. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte escapar sin pedirte el número de teléfono. **

**- Bueno... no sé. **

**- Al menos, deja que te dé el mío. **

Quinn se volvió hacia Santana, lo que no fue muy buena idea, pues eso impidió que viera que Brad se acercaba todavía más. Al volverse, lo pisó. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y Quinn perdió el equilibrio.

Brad la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la mantuvo abrazada contra su pecho. La verdad era que tenía un pecho musculoso y unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para ser alguien que trabajaba con traje.

**- Cuidado, preciosa. Siento haberte hecho caer. ¿Estás bien? **

La siguió sujetando con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Cuando los ojos le quedaron al descubierto, la miró y sonrió.

**- Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer. **

**- Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar, Quinn. **

Ella vio que tenía una bonita sonrisa. De hecho, todo él era muy agradable. Su traje le dijo que había ido al club directamente del trabajo. Probablemente debía de estar en alguna gran empresa del centro de la ciudad. Una de esas compañías donde los empleados todavía tenían que llevar traje y corbata. Y zapatos negros muy brillantes.

Se lo veía seguro de sí mismo, pero no arrogante. Sus palabras, aunque elegidas cuidadosamente, no parecían calculadas. Quinn se podía imaginar saliendo con él unas cuantas veces, pero no creía que esa relación fuera a llegar muy lejos. No creía que tuvieran demasiado en común. Bailar, por ejemplo. Aunque a ella no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo. Sin embargo, no le importaría bailar con él en privado…

Era demasiado tímida para alargar la conversación, de modo que abrió la boca para disculparse, pero justo entonces alguien la agarró por el otro brazo y se colocó entre Brad y ella. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel y supo con certeza quién era la dueña de aquellos dedos largos y fríos que le sujetaban el brazo

desnudo.

**- ¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó Rachel, hablando y mirándola como si estuviera sola.

El tono tranquilo de su voz contrastaba con el inexplicable enfado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese enfado la sorprendió tanto que no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, perpleja y Brad se dio cuenta enseguida.

**- ¿Te está haciendo daño esta idiota?** - preguntó, enderezando la espalda. Y, mirando a Rachel amenazadoramente, dio un paso al frente.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida.

**- Está conmigo** - gruñó Rachel, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Su tono había sido tan agresivo que el otro dio un paso atrás.

**- Vamos** - ordenó Rachel, apartándola de la pista y dirigiéndose con ella hacia el reservado.

Con una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro, Quinn la acompañó de buen grado.

Rachel le acercó una copa mientras por su parte trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se había sorprendido a sí misma con su reacción. Se había lanzado al rescate de Quinn sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

Mientras ella bebía unos sorbitos de su Cosmopolitan, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Rachel se volvió y la miró, sujetando con fuerza su copa, ya medio vacía.

**- Debes ir con más cuidado. Estos locales pueden ser peligrosos para chicas como tú... ¡que eres una calamidad andante! **

Quinn apretó los dientes, indignada.

**- Estaba bien. ¡Y él ha sido muy amable! **

**- Te ha puesto las manos encima. **

**- ¿Y qué? Me ha sujetado para que no me cayera al suelo. Estaba bailando con él. ¿Me has invitado tú a bailar? Porque no lo he oído. **

Rachel volvió a reclinarse en el asiento y le dirigió una sonrisa lenta y sinuosa.

**- Eso frustraría el objetivo de la noche, que es mirar, ¿no crees? **

Quinn se echó el pelo por encima del hombro y apartó la mirada de los brillantes ojos de Rachel con ayuda del whisky escocés. Vio que Brad trataba de llamar su atención desde la pista de baile y, mediante lenguaje corporal, le transmitió el mensaje de que Rachel y ella no estaban juntas. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al entender lo que le decía. Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

**- Te he prometido que te lo dejaría probar -** dijo Rachel, acercándose a ella y levantando la copa a la altura de sus labios.

**- No** - replicó Quinn desdeñosa, volviendo la cara.

**- Insisto** - La voz de Rachel se había endurecido.

Ella suspiró y trató de coger la copa, pero Rachel no la soltó.

**- Deja que te lo dé yo** - susurró con voz ronca.

Una voz que sonaba a sexo. O, al menos, como Quinn se imaginaba que sonaría el sexo de estar ésta sentada en un banco blanco, con los ojos brillantes, mandíbula arrogante y tratando de acercarle un vaso helado a la boca.

_«Oh, Dios mío, Rachel. Oh, Dios mío, Rachel. Oh, Dios mío, Rachel. Oh… Dios… mío… Rachel.» _

**- Puedo hacerlo sola** - murmuró, insegura.

**- Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo sola si estoy yo aquí para dártelo?** - insistió Rachel con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos.

Quinn no quería tirar su caro whisky escocés al suelo por accidente, así que dejó que apoyara la copa en su labio inferior. Los movimientos de Rachel eran lentos y sensuales y ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de frío que le transmitía el cristal. Rachel levantó la copa con delicadeza hasta que el líquido ahumado penetró en sus labios y se derramó en su boca abierta, expectante.

Qué extraño que se estuviera comportando de un modo tan atrevido y sensual, pensó Quinn. Pero en cuanto el whisky le alcanzó la lengua, abrasándole la boca, se olvidó de todo lo demás y tragó rápidamente.

**- ¡Es horrible!** – exclamó **- ¡Es como beberse una hoguera! **

Rachel se echó hacia atrás y la contempló. Estaba sofocada y muy animada.

**- Es por la turba. No es algo que guste la primera vez que se prueba. Cuando lo hayas probado dos o tres veces, puedes decidir si quieres seguir insistiendo hasta que te guste** - replicó Rachel con una sonrisa irónica.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y tosió.

**- Lo dudo mucho. Y, por cierto, no soy una niña pequeña y sé cuidarme sola. Así que, a menos que te pida ayuda, te agradecería que me dejaras ocuparme a mí de mis asuntos. **

**- Tonterías** - Rachel señaló hacia la pista de baile -** Grendel y sus parientes te devorarían si les diera la menor oportunidad, así que no te molestes en discutir conmigo. **

**- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? **

**- Alguien que reconoce la inocencia y la ingenuidad cuando las ve. Ahora, bébete tu copa despacio como una niña buena y deja de actuar como si estuvieras acostumbrada a moverte en este ambiente **- Le dedicó una mirada sombría y se acabó el whisky de un trago - _**¡Calamity **_**Lucy**_**! **_

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Qué me estás diciendo exactamente, Rachel? **

**- ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? **

Haciendo una mueca, se le acercó. Quinn puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente cuando su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello.

**- Te ruborizas como una adolescente, Lucy** - susurró Rachel - **Y puedo sentir tu inocencia. Es obvio que eres virgen, así que deja de aparentar que no es así. **

**- ¡Eres una...! ¡Eres...! -** Se apartó bruscamente de su lado mientras buscaba un insulto adecuado en inglés. Al no encontrarlo, pasó al italiano **- : ¡Stronza! **

Rachel la miró furiosa durante un instante, pero en seguida la expresión de la cara se le suavizó y empezó a reír. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rió con tantas ganas que acabó sujetándose el vientre con las manos.

Quinn estaba furiosa. Allí sentada, bebiéndose su Cosmopolitan muy de prisa, se preguntó cómo era posible que Rachel supiera la verdad habiéndose visto tan pocas veces. No creía que Santana… No, Santana no haría algo así. Era una información muy personal y no se la habría contado a nadie. Tal vez a Aaron, pero a nadie más. Y Aaron era demasiado caballero como para repetir eso por ahí.

Mientras Rachel seguía riendo, ella lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable. Probablemente no le habría dado su número de teléfono, pues no solía hacer esas cosas, pero en todo caso habría preferido tomar personalmente la decisión, no que le viniera impuesta por La Profesora. En efecto era una capulla. Y ya era hora de que dejara de serlo.

Poco después, la camarera rubia de bote se acercó a Quinn y le entregó una cajita dorada.

**- Es para ti. **

**- Lo siento, debe de haber un error. Yo no he pedido nada. **

**- Es obvio, cariño. Uno de esos tipos de la mesa de los banqueros te lo envía. Y me ha pedido que te diga que le romperás el corazón si lo rechazas **- Con una seductora sonrisa en dirección a Rachel, añadió - **¿Le traigo otra copa, señora Berry? **

**- Creo que estamos servidas, gracias** - respondió, con la mirada clavada en Quinn mientras ella examinaba la caja, dándole vueltas.

Al abrirla, encontró una tarjeta de visita y un bombón envuelto en papel metalizado dorado. En la tarjeta leyó:

_Brad Curtis, MBA __Vicepresidente, Mercado de capitales __Banco de Montreal __Calle Bloor, oeste, n.º 55, 5.ª planta __Toronto, Ontario __Tel. 416-555-2525 _

Al darle la vuelta, vio que había escrito una nota con una letra que denotaba confianza:

_Quinn: __Siento que hayamos empezado con mal pie. __Brad __Por favor, llámame: 416-555-1491 _

Ella le dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y sonrió. Brad bromeaba sobre el incidente, no pensaba que su timidez fuera un obstáculo y no la había llamado _«virgen»_ como si fuera una palabrota. Había elogiado sus ojos y le había hecho saber que le parecía atractiva.

Con delicadeza, abrió el envoltorio y se metió el bombón en la boca. _«Celestial»_ ¿Cómo había sabido que le encantaba el chocolate caro? Tenía que ser el destino. Cerró los ojos y paladeó el sabor intenso, oscuro, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba ni una pizca. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario.

_«¿Por qué no conocí a alguien así en mi primer año en Saint Joseph?» _

Mientras tanto, Rachel se estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la mano derecha como un animal desquiciado. Una vez más, la visión de la señorita Fabray disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida estaba siendo uno de los espectáculos más eróticos que había presenciado nunca. Su manera de abrir los ojos al ver el bombón; el rubor que le había cubierto las mejillas al metérselo en la boca; el gemido; la lengua asomando para recoger los restos de chocolate de sus labios rojos como el rubí… Era demasiado.

Tenía que ponerle fin de alguna manera.

**- ¿No te habrás comido eso? **

Quinn volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Había estado tan perdida en las sensaciones cuasi orgásmicas inducidas por el bombón que se había olvidado de Rachel.

**- Estaba delicioso. **

**- Podrían haberte drogado. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes aceptar dulces de extraños, niña? **

**- Supongo que esa norma no se aplica a las manzanas, ¿no, Rachel? **

Rachel entornó los ojos ante el brusco cambio de tema. ¿Se había perdido algo?

**- Y no soy una niña** - añadió, refunfuñando.

**- Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. No pensarás guardar eso, ¿no? **

Señaló la caja que ella acababa de meter en el bolsito.

**- ¿Por qué no? Parecía simpático. **

**- ¿Serías capaz? ¿Serías capaz de liarte con un hombre al que has conocido en un bar? **

Quinn frunció el cejo y el labio inferior le empezó a temblar.

**- ¡No me he liado con nadie! ¿Y tú? ¿No te has liado nunca con una mujer en un bar? ¿Y no te la has llevado a casa? Yo no lo he hecho nunca, aunque no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo, profesora. **

Rachel se ruborizó. No podía contradecirla, sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte. Pero algo de lo que había pasado entre ella y Grendel, el banquero rubio, la había alterado mucho, aunque aún no sabía exactamente qué había sido. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió otro whisky.

Por su parte, Quinn pidió otro Cosmopolitan, esperando que el combinado afrutado pero potente la ayudara a olvidarse de la mujer cautivadora y cruel que estaba sentada a su lado, pero que nunca podría ser suya.

Cuando Santana regresó y se dejó caer agotada en el asiento, Quinn se excusó y buscó los servicios. La arrogancia y condescendencia de Rachel la ponían furiosa. Al parecer, no la quería, pero tampoco quería que nadie más se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un hombre en el pasillo y tropezó con él. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, el hombre la agarró.

**- Gracias** - murmuró ella. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Ethan, el gorila de la entrada.

**- No pasa nada** - dijo él, soltándola de inmediato.

**- Estaba buscando el baño. **

Ethan señaló con el teléfono móvil.

**- Está hacia el otro lado** - Y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo, exclamó **- ¡Maldita sea! **

**- ¿He roto algo? **

Él negó con la cabeza.

**- No, no. Es que tengo problemas... para expresarme. **

Quinn le dirigió una sonrisa compasiva.

**- Lo siento. **

**- Yo también** - Ethan la miró de arriba abajo y añadió -** Estoy impresionado. Berry no suele venir nunca con compañía femenina. **

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? **

El hombre rió con ironía.

**- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cuántas de las parejas que ves crees que han venido juntas? **

**- Oh. ¿Y viene a menudo? **

**- Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a ella. **

Quinn se sintió mal.

Al darse cuenta de su expresión, Ethan trató de tranquilizarla.

**- Eh, esta noche está aquí contigo. Eso debe de significar algo, sin duda. **

Ella se miró las manos y jugueteó con sus uñas.

**- Bueno, en realidad no está conmigo. No soy más que una vieja amiga de su hermana. **

Tenía un aspecto tan triste, con aquellos enormes ojos avellanas y el labio tembloroso, que Ethan trató de distraerla con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

**- Lucy, ¿no hablarás italiano, por casualidad? **

Ella sonrió.

**- Me llamo Quinn. Y de hecho, sí, estudio italiano en la universidad. **

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron.

**- ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribirle un mensaje de texto a mi novia? Es italiana y me gustaría impresionarla. **

**- Rachel lo habla mucho mejor que yo. Deberías pedírselo a ella. **

Ethan la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

**- Estás de broma, ¿no? No quiero que Rachel se acerque a mi pareja. Veo cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando está cerca. No puede quitárselas de encima. **

Quinn volvió a sentir náuseas, pero luchó contra ellas.

**- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres traducir? **

Ethan le entregó el teléfono y ella empezó a escribir palabras en italiano. Con alguna de las frases más íntimas se le escapó la risa, pero en general se quedó impresionada de que un tipo de aspecto tan duro e insensible como Ethan se molestara en asegurarle a su novia que la quería y que estaba manteniendo a raya a las clientas de Lobby. Cuando estaba acabando, alguien tosió a sus espaldas.

Quinn alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones muy enfadados.

**- Señora Berry** - saludó Ethan.

**- Ethan** - contestó Rachel.

Quinn pensó que sus oídos la habían engañado, pues le había parecido que la voz de Rachel había sonado como un gruñido animal surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, pero no podía ser.

Tras apretar el botón de ENVIAR, le devolvió el teléfono a Ethan.

**- Ya está. Listo. **

**- Gracias, Quinn. Te debo una copa** - dijo, antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer.

Quinn se dirigió hacia el baño.

**- ¿Adónde crees que vas?** - preguntó Rachel, siguiéndola.

**- Al servicio, aunque no sabía que fuera asunto tuyo. **

Rachel la sujetó por la muñeca y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle con el pulgar las venas que latían bajo su pálida piel.

Quinn ahogó una exclamación.

Rachel tiró de ella, arrastrándola hasta un pasillo largo y oscuro y empujándola contra la pared. Sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca, sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y apoyó la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su hombro. Estaba atrapada.

Se permitió un momento para aspirar su aroma a vainilla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pero no parecía contenta en absoluto.

**- ¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? Ethan vive con una mujer. ¿Por qué de repente te llama Quinn y te invita a copas? **

**- ¡Me llama Quinn porque ése es mi nombre! Tú eres la única que no lo usa. Y a estas alturas, aunque quisieras hacerlo, te diría que no. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me llames señorita Fabray. Y no le he dado mi número de teléfono. **

**- ¿Cómo que no? Te he visto. Se lo estabas anotando. ¿Con cuántos hombres a la vez piensas quedar? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, demasiado enfadada para responder, y trató de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero Rachel la atrapó por la cintura.

**- Baila conmigo. **

**- ¡Ja! ¡Ni de coña! **

**- No seas rebelde. **

**- Sólo estoy empezando a ser rebelde, profesora. **

**- Ten cuidado** - susurró Rachel en tono amenazador.

Quinn sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

**- ¿Por qué no me clavas un puñal en el corazón y acabamos antes?** - susurró, mirándola fijamente - **¿No me has hecho ya bastante daño? **

Rachel la soltó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás.

**- Lucy** - Su tono estaba a medio camino entre un reproche y una pregunta. Frunció el cejo, muy disgustada.

No estaba enfadada. Más bien parecía herida -** ¿Tan perversa soy?** - murmuró.

Quinn negó con la cabeza, con los hombros hundidos.

**- No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Todo lo contrario **- dijo Rachel al ver que había vuelto a adoptar una postura sumisa y le buscó la boca con la mirada. Vio que el labio inferior le temblaba. Y también que no sabía adónde mirar.

_«Está asustada, payasa. Afloja un poco» - _pensó Rachel

**- Antes has dicho que no te había invitado a bailar. Te invito ahora** - añadió, suavizando mucho su tono de voz -** Lucy, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor? **

Y sonrió con la cabeza un poco ladeada, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando quería seducir a una mujer, pero que no tuvo el efecto deseado, porque Quinn no alzó la vista. Alargando la mano, volvió a acariciarle la muñeca, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a su piel, aunque ésta no las habría aceptado de haber podido hablar.

Quinn se llevó la mano al cuello instintivamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un latigazo cervical por culpa de su vaivén emocional. Al levantar la vista hacia su garganta blanca como la nieve, Rachel volvió a fijarse en sus venas azules, que vibraban con cada latido.

_«Como un colibrí_ —pensó Rachel—_ Tan diminuta, tan frágil. Ten cuidado…» _

Quinn tragó saliva y buscó una salida con la vista.

**- Por favor** - insistió Rachel, con los ojos brillándole en la oscuridad.

**- No sé bailar. **

**- Estabas bailando hace un momento. **

**- Bailar lento es distinto. Te pisaré y te haré daño con los tacones. O tropezaré y acabaré en el suelo y te sentirás avergonzada. Ya estás bastante enfadada conmigo...** - El labio le empezó a temblar de un modo más evidente.

Rachel dio un paso hacia ella, que se apretó contra la pared casi como si tratara de desaparecer a través del muro. Rachel le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios ceremoniosamente. Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja. La piel de Quinn vibraba con su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento.

**- Lucy, ¿cómo podría estar enfadada con alguien tan dulce? Te prometo que no me enfadaré ni me sentiré humillada. Ya verás como sí sabes bailar** - susurró. Su voz era suave pero decidida; seductora y sexual; whisky escocés y licor de menta -** Ven conmigo. **

Al tomarla de la mano, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el brazo.

Mientras Rachel esperaba su reacción, ella se quedó muy quieta. Se sentía muy rara. Un momento antes estaba temblando, pero en ese instante parecía no poder moverse.

**- Por favor, profesora** - le rogó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos clavados en su pecho.

**- Pensaba que esta noche éramos Rachel y Lucy. **

**- En realidad no quieres bailar conmigo. Es el whisky el que habla por tu boca. **

Rachel enarcó las cejas. Habría respondido de mala manera, pero se reprimió. La estaba provocando. Parecía que supiera exactamente qué botones tenía que pulsar para que saltara.

**- Sólo un baile. No es mucho pedir. **

**- ¿Por qué quieres bailar con una virgen?** - murmuró ella, súbitamente fascinada por la punta de sus zapatos.

Rachel se puso tensa.

- **No quiero bailar con una virgen, quiero bailar contigo, Lucy. Pensaba que tú también querrías bailar con alguien que no fuera a acosarte en la pista y que no se tomara libertades contigo en un club lleno de hombres sexualmente agresivos. **

Ella lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada.

**- Estoy tratando de mantener a los lobos a raya** - añadió Rachel en voz baja.

_«Una leona manteniendo a raya a los lobos_ —pensó ella—_ Muy adecuado»_

Pero Rachel no parecía tomárselo a broma. Sus intensos ojos marrones la mantenían clavada en el sitio.

**- Si bailas conmigo, aunque sólo sea una vez, nadie te molestará. Y eso será muy de agradecer** - aclaró Rachel con una débil sonrisa -** Con suerte, nadie volverá a acercarse a ti y podré bajar la guardia durante el resto de la noche. **

A Quinn no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero se dio cuenta de que era una tontería discutir con Rachel. A esas alturas de la vida estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

_«Pero no siempre fue así. ¿No es cierto, Rachel?» _

**- ¿Qué quieres que bailemos?** - preguntó Rachel, con una mano apoyada en la parte baja de su espalda, mientras volvían al reservado -** Pediré que pongan lo que tú quieras. ¿Qué tal los Nine Inch Nails? Podría pedir Closer. **

Rachel sonrió para que viera que estaba bromeando, pero Quinn no se dio cuenta, porque estaba mirando el suelo para no tropezar y no avergonzar a La Profesora. Sin embargo, en cuanto el nombre de la canción salió de sus labios, se quedó petrificada.

Quinn se detuvo tan bruscamente que fue Rachel quien casi chocó contra su espalda. Rachel sintió la tensión de su cuerpo con la punta de los dedos y se arrepintió de haber pronunciado el nombre del grupo. La rodeó para mirarla a la cara y lo que vio la dejó muy preocupada.

**- Lucy, mírame. **

Ella contuvo la respiración.

**- Por favor** - insistió Rachel.

Obedientemente, Quinn levantó la vista y la miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Vio que estaba asustada y, sobre todo, muy incómoda y se le encogió el estómago.

**- Ha sido una broma... de mal gusto. No ha tenido ninguna gracia. Nunca pediría esa canción para bailar contigo. Sería una blasfemia horrible someter a alguien como tú a unas palabras como ésas. **

Quinn parpadeó, confusa.

**- He sido una auténtica... stronza esta noche. Pero elegiré algo bonito. Te lo prometo. **

No queriendo soltarla por miedo a que saliera huyendo, se llevó a Quinn con ella hasta la cabina de DJ y, deslizando un billete en su dirección, susurró su petición. El DJ sonrió y asintió, saludando a Quinn con la mano antes de ponerse a buscar su encargo.

Rachel la guió hasta la pista de baile y la acercó a ella, aunque no demasiado. Se fijó en que sus manos, más pequeñas que las suyas, habían empezado a sudar. Ni se le ocurrió pensar que esa reacción pudiese tener algo que ver con la canción de los Nine Inch Nails que había mencionado. Lo que pensó fue que Quinn le tenía una gran antipatía y que ella había empeorado las cosas con su prepotencia y sus modales insultantes, cuando lo único que pretendía era ahuyentar a los lobos que habían acudido a olisquear sus faldas.

_«¿Y por qué tengo que preocuparme yo de quién se le acerca? Ya no es una niña. Ni siquiera somos amigas» _

Quinn se estremeció y Rachel volvió a lamentar haber sido tan brusca. Era un ser delicado y evidentemente muy sensible. No debería haber mencionado que había notado que era virgen. Había sido un comentario zafio. Gloria se habría sentido horrorizada, y con razón. Trataría de compensarla. Trataría de demostrarle a la hermosa Quinn que era capaz de comportarse como una dama.

Sujetándola con delicadeza por la cintura, la acercó un poco más. La respiración de ella se aceleró inmediatamente.

**- Relájate** - susurró Rachel, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto separados sólo por la ropa. Rachel bailó, comportándose de un modo irreprochable.

Quinn no reconoció la canción que había pedido. La vocalista cantaba en español y, aunque no entendía la letra, reconoció las palabras _«bésame mucho»_. Sabía poco español, pero lo suficiente para entender eso. Moviéndose al compás del lento ritmo latino, Rachel la guió como una experta por la pista de baile. Que hubiera elegido una canción tan romántica hizo que ella se ruborizara.

_«Te besé mucho, Rachel, durante una única y gloriosa noche. Pero tú no te acuerdas. Me pregunto si te acordarías si te besara otra vez…» _

Notó que el dedo meñique de Rachel rozaba la tira del tanga por encima del vestido y se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba tocando. Al pensar que probablemente sí, sintió que la piel se le encendía.

Disimuló fijando la mirada en los botones de la camisa de Rachel.

**- Sería mejor que me miraras a los ojos. Te sería más fácil seguirme. **

Al hacerlo, vio que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y genuina que hacía muchos años que no veía en su cara. Aunque el corazón le dio un brinco, Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un instante, bajó la guardia, aunque por el momento eso era lo único que pensaba bajar.

La expresión de Rachel se volvió más solemne.

**- Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Estás segura de que Santana no nos presentó durante alguna de mis visitas? **

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron esperanzados.

**- No, Santana no nos presentó, pero... **

**- Habría jurado que nos habíamos visto antes** - la interrumpió Rachel, arrugando la frente.

**- Rachel** - dijo ella, tratando de revelarle la verdad con la mirada.

Pero Rachel respiró hondo, negando con la cabeza.

**- No, supongo que no. Pero me recuerdas a la Beatriz del cuadro de Holiday. ¿No te parece curioso que tú también tengas ese cuadro en tu habitación? **

Si Rachel hubiera sabido qué buscar, o si se hubiera fijado un poco más, habría visto que el brillo esperanzado desaparecía de los ojos de Quinn.

Ésta se mordió el labio inferior.

**- Una... una amiga me habló de ese cuadro. Por eso compré la lámina. **

**- Tu amiga tenía buen gusto. **

La respuesta de Quinn le molestó, pero le quitó importancia diciéndose que lo que le molestaba era que hubiera vuelto a tensarse entre sus brazos. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya, acariciándole el rostro con su aliento.

Olía a Laphroaig y a algo genuinamente suyo y potencialmente peligrosa, pensó Quinn.

**- Lucy, te prometo que no te morderé. No estés tan tensa. **

Aunque sabía que Rachel estaba tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda, se tensó un poco más. Estaba harta de su temperamento voluble. No era una marioneta con la que pudiera jugar dependiendo de sus cambios de humor. No podía librarse de la sensación de que todo aquello había sido provocado por un banquero rubio que le había enviado un bombón. Más que un baile, era una oportunidad de proclamar su supremacía.

**- No me parece que esto sea muy profesional** - dijo ella, molesta.

La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció y sus ojos destellaron.

**- No lo es, señorita Fabray. No estoy siendo profesional contigo. En mi defensa, sólo puedo alegar que quería bailar con la chica más bonita del club. **

La preciosa boca de Quinn se abrió ligeramente, pero en seguida apretó los labios con fuerza.

**- No te creo. **

**- ¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que eres de lejos la mujer más hermosa que hay aquí esta noche, con el debido respeto para mi hermana? ¿O que una cabróna insensible como yo quiera bailar una canción romántica contigo? **

**- No te burles de mí. **

**- No lo estoy haciendo, Lucy. **

Cuando la sujetó con más fuerza por la zona lumbar, ella ahogó una exclamación. Rachel había esperado provocarle una reacción, pero sus propias entrañas eran las que habían reaccionado. Pero lo que Rachel no sabía era que no era la primera vez que la tenía agarrada de esa manera. Había sido la primer persona en hacerlo y la piel de Quinn nunca había dejado de añorar su contacto.

Cuando la excitación dio paso a la indignación, Rachel la observó divertida.

**- Cuando no estás frunciendo el cejo y me miras con tus ojos grandes y dulces, eres muy bonita. Eres atractiva siempre, pero en esos momentos pareces un ángel. Casi como si fueras... Te pareces a... **

La miró como si la hubiera reconocido y Quinn dejó de bailar.

Apretándole la mano, Quinn la miró a los ojos, animándola a recordar.

**- ¿A quién, Rachel? ¿A quién te recuerdo? **

La cara de Rachel perdió toda expresión. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

**- Ha sido una ilusión pasajera. No te preocupes, señorita Fabray, el baile casi ha llegado a su fin. Pronto te librarás de mí. **

**- Ojalá pudiera** - murmuró ella.

**- ¿Qué has dicho? -** preguntó Rachel, pegando su frente a la suya una vez más.

Sin pensar en que su acción iba a resultar demasiado íntima, Rachel le soltó la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, aprovechando para rozarle la piel del cuello con los nudillos mucho más tiempo del necesario.

**- Eres preciosa** - susurró.

**- Me siento como Cenicienta. Santana me ha comprado el vestido y los zapatos** - replicó ella, cambiando totalmente de tema.

Rachel bajó la mano.

**- ¿De verdad te sientes como Cenicienta? **

Quinn asintió.

- **Cuesta tan poco hacerte feliz... -** reflexionó él en voz alta - **El vestido es precioso. Santana debía de saber que el lila es tu color favorito. **

**- ¿Cómo sabes que el lila es mi color favorito? **

**- En tu apartamento hay cosas lila por todas partes. **

Ella hizo una mueca y desvió la vista al recordar su primera y única visita a su agujero de hobbit.

Rachel quería que la mirara a ella. Sólo a ella.

**- Y los zapatos son exquisitos** - añadió, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**- Tengo miedo de caerme. **

**- No lo permitiré. **

**- Santana es muy generosa. **

**- Lo es. Igual que lo era Gloria. **

Quinn asintió.

**- Pero no como yo -** Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rachel sonaron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

**- Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que puedes ser muy generosa cuando quieres. **

**- ¿Cuando quiero? **

**- Sí. Estaba hambrienta y tú me diste de comer -** _«Dos veces», _añadió para sus adentros.

**- ¿Estabas hambrienta?** - repitió Rachel horrorizada, con la voz ronca y dejando de bailar -** ¿Estás pasando hambre?** - Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió a la temperatura del agua que corre bajo un glaciar.

**- No literalmente, profesora, sólo he echado de menos algunas cosas. Filetes. Y manzanas** - La miró con timidez, tratando de calmarla.

Pero Rachel estaba demasiado alterada como para darse cuenta de la referencia a las manzanas. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida de muchos estudiantes.

Una realidad con la que estaba familiarizada, pero que no podía soportar ligada a la señorita Fabray. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan delgada y pálida.

**- Dime la verdad. ¿Te llega el dinero para vivir? Si no, el lunes iré a hablar con el jefe del departamento y haré que te suban el importe de la beca. No, mejor te doy mi American Express esta misma noche. Por el amor de Dios, no pienso permitir que pases hambre. **

Quinn la contemplaba en silencio, estupefacta por su reacción.

**- Estoy bien, profesora. Si me organizo, tengo suficiente dinero. Y cocinar en mi apartamento no es cómodo, pero no paso hambre. **

Muy lentamente, Rachel volvió a bailar, guiándola con suavidad por la pista de baile.

Bajando la vista hacia sus pies, preguntó:

**- ¿Vas a tener que vender los zapatos para comprar comida? ¿O para pagar el alquiler? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Son un regalo de Grace. Más o menos. Nunca me desprenderé de ellos. Pase lo que pase. **

**- ¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitas dinero acudirás a mí? ¿Por la memoria de Gloria? **

Quinn apartó la vista y guardó silencio.

Rachel suspiró y añadió en voz más baja:

**- Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, pero te pido que en esto y sólo en esto confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?**

Ella inspiró hondo y contuvo el aire.

**- ¿Tan importante es para ti? **

**- Ni te lo imaginas. Muchísimo. **

Quinn soltó entonces el aire ruidosamente.

**- En ese caso, sí. Te lo prometo. **

**- Gracias** - dijo Rachel, aliviado.

**- Santana y Gloria siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre. **

**- ¿Cuándo murió tu madre? **

**- Durante mi último año de instituto. En aquella época yo ya estaba viviendo con mi padre en ****Selinsgrove. Ella vivía en San Luis. **

**- Lo siento. **

**- Gracias** - Quinn abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó callada.

**- No pasa nada** - susurró Rachel -** Puedes decir lo que quieras. **

La animó con la mirada y, por un momento, Quinn se olvidó de lo que quería decir. Pero se obligó a concentrarse.

**- Iba a decir que si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien... sobre Gloria... Quiero decir que... sé que Santana va a volver pronto a Filadelfia y... bueno, yo seguiré aquí. No será muy profesional, pero bueno, eso. **

Evitó mirarla a los ojos y Rachel notó que se estaba tensando otra vez, como si esperara que pasara algo horrible.

_«¿Qué le he hecho a esta pobre criatura? Está aterrorizada. Tiene miedo de que empiece a gritarle en medio de toda esta gente» _

Sabía que se había ganado a pulso su desconfianza, así que optó por colmarla de amabilidad… al menos hasta que la canción terminase y volvieran a asumir sus roles profesionales. Entonces seguiría siendo amable, pero distante.

**- Lucy, mírame. No tengo ninguna regla en contra de que la gente me mire a los ojos. **

Quinn levantó la vista, no muy convencida.

**- Es una oferta muy generosa. Gracias. No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero lo tendré en cuenta** - Sonrió y, esa vez, mantuvo la sonrisa - **Posees amabilidad y caridad, dos de las principales virtudes. De hecho, estoy segura de que posees las siete. **

_«Especialmente, la castidad»_, pensaron las dos a la vez.

_«Y ella cree que la castidad es algo digno de burla»_, pensó Quinn.

**- Nunca había bailado así con nadie** - confesó, melancólica.

**- Pues me alegro de ser la primera** - replicó Rachel, apretándole la mano cariñosamente.

Quinn se quedó inmóvil.

**- Lucy, ¿qué te pasa? **

Los ojos de ella se nublaron y la piel se le enfrió rápidamente. El rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas un par de minutos antes desapareció por completo, dejándole la piel más que blanca, translúcida, como papel de arroz. Tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejos de allí. Cuando Rachel le apretó el trasero, fue como si no lo notara.

Cuando salió de aquella especie de trance, Rachel trató de hacerla hablar, pero estaba demasiado alterada para ello. Rachel no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, por lo que optó por ser prudente y le pidió a Santana con un gesto que la acompañara al baño. Luego se acercó a la barra y encargó un whisky doble, que se bebió antes de que regresaran.

En ese momento tomó una decisión: era hora de volver a casa. Era obvio que la señorita Fabray no se encontraba bien y _El Vestíbulo_ no era un lugar adecuado para ella en ninguna circunstancia.

Sabía que en algún momento de la noche los hombres se emborracharían y tendrían las manos demasiado largas y las mujeres se emborracharían también y se pondrían cachondas. No quería exponer a su hermana ni a la virginal señorita Fabray a cualquiera de esos tipos de comportamiento. Así que pagó la cuenta y le pidió a Ethan que les consiguiera dos taxis. Pensaba darle una buena propina al taxista de la señorita Fabray para que dejara a ésta en la puerta de su casa y esperara hasta que estuviera a salvo en el interior.

Pero por desgracia para Rachel, Santana tenía sus propios planes.

**- ¡Buenas noches, Quinn! Te veo luego en casa, Rachel. Gracias por acompañarla a casa** - dijo, entrando en uno de los taxis, cerrando la puerta de golpe y alargándole un billete de veinte dólares al taxista para que arrancara antes de que su hermana pudiera preguntarle nada.

Era obvio que estaba tratando de lanzarlas a una en brazos de la otra. Sin embargo, era menos probable que Santana se encontrara con algún indeseable en el vestíbulo del edificio Manulife, donde siempre había un vigilante de guardia, que la señorita Fabray en la avenida Madison. Así que no pudo enfadarse demasiado con ella.

Ayudó a Quinn a entrar en el otro taxi antes de entrar ella. Cuando se detuvieron delante de su bloque de pisos, le indicó al taxista que la esperara. La acompañó hasta la puerta y aguardó mientras ella buscaba las llaves. Por supuesto, se le cayeron al suelo, porque seguía alterada por lo que había pasado en el club. Rachel las recogió y abrió. Al devolvérselas, le acarició la mano con un dedo y se la quedó mirando con expresión enigmática.

Quinn inspiró hondo y empezó a hablarles a sus zapatos negros —que eran un poco demasiado lujosos y brillantes incluso para Rachel—, porque no podía decir lo que tenía que decir mirando aquellos ojos preciosos pero tan fríos.

**- Profesora Berry, quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas y por bailar conmigo. Estoy segura de que se ha sentido mal por tener que comportarse así con una estudiante. Sé que sólo tolera mi presencia porque Santana está aquí y que, cuando se marche, todo volverá a la normalidad entre nosotras. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos. **

**Voy a solicitar un cambio de director de proyecto. Sé que piensa que no soy demasiado brillante y que si no pidió el cambio fue porque sintió lástima al ver mi apartamento. Es evidente que piensa que no estoy a su altura y que le resulta muy duro tener que tratar con una estudiante virgen y tonta. Así que, adiós. **

Con el corazón encogido, se volvió para entrar en el edificio.

**- ¿Has terminado?** - preguntó Rachel, barrándole el paso.

Quinn alzó la vista, temblando al oír la dureza en su voz.

**- Tú has dicho lo que querías decir. Creo que las leyes de la cortesía me otorgan el derecho de réplica** - Se apartó de la puerta y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con furia reprimida -** Te abro las puertas porque es así como se trata a las damas, y tú, señorita Fabray, eres una dama. Sé que yo no siempre me comporto educadamente, aunque Gloria intentó inculcármelo. **

**Santana es una chica muy dulce, pero demasiado sentimental. Si por ella fuera, estaría recitando sonetos bajo tu ventana, como una adolescente. Así que vamos a dejar a mi hermana fuera de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? **

**Por lo que a ti respecta, si Gloria te adoptó como me adoptó a mí, quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy especial. Ella tenía un modo muy particular de curar a la gente, gracias al amor. Por desgracia, en tu caso, igual que en el mío, probablemente llegó demasiado tarde. **

Quinn levantó la vista al oír esas últimas palabras. Habría querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió.

**- Te he pedido que bailaras conmigo porque me apetecía estar contigo. Tienes una mente brillante y una personalidad encantadora. Si quieres otra directora, no me opondré, pero francamente, me decepcionas. No creía que fueras de las que se rinden ante la primera dificultad. **

**Y si piensas que hago cosas por lástima es que no me conoces. Soy una cabróna egoísta y egocéntrica que no suele darse cuenta de los problemas de la gente que lo rodea. ¡Maldito sea tu discurso, maldita sea tu baja autoestima y maldito sea el curso de especialización!** - resopló, tratando de no perder la compostura - **Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte y, desde ****luego, no es asunto mío. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír y... **

Se calló y le acarició la barbilla. Luego le levantó la cara con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

Se inclinó hacia ella hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que Quinn podía notar su aliento en la cara.

_«Whisky escocés y licor de menta» _

Las dos aspiraron, empapándose del aliento de la otra. Quinn cerró los ojos y se humedeció el labio inferior, esperando.

**- **_**Facilis descensus Averni**_ - susurró Rachel y sus palabras agoreras y premonitorias golpearon a Quinn en el alma - **Qué fácil es descender al infierno. **

Enderezando la espalda, le soltó la barbilla y se dirigió al taxi, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco.

Quinn abrió los ojos y vio que el coche se alejaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse.

* * *

**Un regalo antes de irme al trabajo Patito :) xoxo**

**Cuando vuelva subo un nuevo capitulo de la otra historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

Durante algunos instantes, en Lobby, Quinn había estado segura de que Rachel se acordaba de ella. Pero no habían sido más que eso: instantes fugaces y etéreos que habían desaparecido como telarañas arrastradas por el viento. Y ella, que era una persona muy honesta, empezó a dudar de todo.

Tal vez su primer encuentro con Rachel no había sido más que un sueño. Tal vez se había enamorado de su fotografía y se había imaginado los acontecimientos que siguieron a la partida de Santana y Aaron. Tal vez se había quedado dormida sola en el huerto de manzanos y todo había sido la ilusión solitaria y desesperada de una jovencita de un hogar desestructurado que nunca se había sentido amada.

Era posible.

Cuando todo el mundo cree una cosa y tú eres el único que piensa de otro modo, la tentación de integrarte en el grupo es enorme. Lo único que Quinn tenía que hacer era olvidar, negar, suprimir. Y volvería a ser una persona como las demás.

Pero ella era demasiado fuerte para rendirse. No había querido montar un número en el club cuando Rachel le había echado en cara su virginidad, porque habría sido llamar la atención sobre un hecho del que se sentía un poco avergonzada. Y tampoco había querido obligarla a reconocerla ni a reconocer que habían pasado una noche juntas, ya que tenía un corazón puro y no le gustaba forzar a nadie a nada.

Cuando vio la confusión en la cara de Rachel mientras estaban bailando y se dio cuenta de que su mente no le permitía recordar, Quinn lo dejó correr. Le preocupaba lo que un súbito reconocimiento podía provocar en Rachel y el temor a que su cerebro estallara como la taza de café de Gloria, la decidió a no decir nada.

Quinn era una buena persona. Y a veces la bondad no cuenta todo lo que sabe. A veces, la bondad espera el momento adecuado y aguanta como puede hasta entonces.

La profesora Berry no era la mujer de la que se había enamorado en el huerto de manzanos. Era fácil darse cuenta de que a La Profesora le pasaba algo. No era sólo que fuera una persona sombría o deprimida; era un ser perturbado. A Quinn, familiarizada con el alcoholismo de su madre, le preocupaba que tuviera problemas con la bebida. Pero su bondad le impedía hacerle daño, obligándola a mirar algo que Rachel no quería ver.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa por Rachel, la mujer con la que había pasado una noche en el bosque, si ella le hubiera dado el más mínimo indicio de que la quería. Habría descendido a los Infiernos y la habría buscado por todos sus círculos hasta encontrarla. Habría atravesado con ella las puertas y la habría traído de vuelta, arrastrándola. Si Rachel hubiera sido Frodo, Quinn habría sido su Sam y lo habría seguido hasta las entrañas del Monte del Destino.

Pero La Profesora ya no era su Rachel. Ésta estaba muerta. Había desaparecido dejando tras de sí sólo vestigios en el cuerpo de un clon torturado y cruel. Rachel había estado a punto de romperle el corazón una vez y Quinn no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo.

Antes de irse de Toronto y regresar con Aaron y con ese grupo perturbado que tenía por familia, Santana insistió en visitar el apartamento de Quinn. Ésta había ido dándole largas y Rachel le había aconsejado a su hermana que no se presentase sin avisar. Sabía que en cuanto Santana viera dónde vivía, se encargaría de hacer sus maletas personalmente y la obligaría a mudarse a un sitio más confortable, a ser posible a la habitación de invitados de Rachel.

(Sólo cabía imaginar cuál sería la respuesta de Rachel a esa idea, pero sería algo parecido a _«¡Ni de puta broma!»_)

Y así, el domingo por la tarde, Santana llegó a casa de Quinn para tomar el té y despedirse de ella antes de que Rachel la acompañara al aeropuerto.

Quinn estaba nerviosa. Como un sobrio monje medieval, tenía la virtud de la fortaleza, así que no la asustaba la falta de comodidades. Al firmar el contrato no le había parecido que su agujero de hobbit estuviera tan mal. Era un lugar seguro, estaba limpio y se lo podía permitir. Pero una cosa era lo que ella pensara y otra muy distinta enseñárselo a su amiga.

**- Tengo que advertirte que es muy pequeño. Pero recuerda que vivo gracias a una beca de estudios y que no puedo trabajar para sacarme algo de dinero extra porque no tengo permiso de trabajo. Así que, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme vivir en un edificio como el de Rachel ni nada remotamente parecido **- le explicó, mientras Santana entraba en el apartamento.

Ésta asintió y dejó una gran caja cuadrada encima de la cama. Rachel ya le había avisado de lo pequeño que era el sitio. Y le había dicho que no se le ocurriera escandalizarse, porque ella todavía se sentía culpable por su horrible reacción.

A pesar de todo, Santana no estaba preparada para lo que vio. El espacio era diminuto, destartalado y todo lo que contenía era de segunda mano y barato. Todo menos las cortinas, la ropa de cama y las pocas cosas que Quinn se había traído de casa.

Santana intentó disimular. Recorrió el estudio, lo que hizo en unos cinco pasos, miró dentro del armario, examinó el lavabo y permaneció en el área de cocinar mirando el patético hornillo eléctrico y el decrépito microondas. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar.

Quinn se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que a su amiga le afectaba mucho la fealdad, pero había tratado de que su apartamento estuviera lo más bonito posible. Por eso había usado el lila para la decoración. Pensaba que Santana sabría apreciarlo.

Poco después, ésta se recuperó. Secándose las lágrimas, se echó a reír, pero era una risa histérica.

**- Lo siento. Son las hormonas y la falta de sueño. Desde que murió mamá estoy muy sensible. Y luego está todo el tema de mi padre, Aaron y la boda. Oh, Quinn. Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo a ****Filadelfia. Hay tanto espacio libre en casa. Sólo la cocina ya es más grande que tu estudio. **

Ella la abrazó con fuerza hasta que Santana se echó a reír.

- **Rachel me dijo que eras muy exigente con el té. Se quedó impresionada con tu manera de prepararlo. Y ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta impresionarla. Así que voy a acurrucarme en tu bonita cama lila y a aprender a prepararlo** - dijo, dejándose caer sobre la colcha, colocándose la caja sobre las rodillas y tratando de mostrarse contenta para no entristecer a su amiga.

A Quinn la sorprendió que Rachel se acordara del té, después de lo muy ocupada que había estado ese día criticando sus hábitos alimenticios. Pero trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en Santana.

Quería que se sintiera cómoda y se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato. Pronto estuvieron las dos sentadas en la cama, con una taza de té en la mano y comiendo trufas que Quinn había comprado con los fondos de emergencia.

**- Tengo que contarte algo sobre Rachel** - dijo Santana, pasando un dedo por el borde de la taza.

**- No quiero oírlo. **

Su amiga la miró frunciendo el cejo.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque es mi profesora. Es... más seguro fingir que no nos conocemos. Hazme caso.**

Santana negó con la cabeza.

**- Ella me dijo algo parecido. Pero yo le contesté que me daba igual. Es mi hermana y la quiero. Y hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber sobre ella. **

Quinn suspiró y asintió.

**- Si supiera que te estoy contando esto, me mataría, pero creo que te ayudará a entender su actitud. ¿Te explicó mi madre alguna vez la historia de su adopción? **

**- Sólo me contaba las cosas buenas: lo orgullosa que estaba de ella; lo bien que le iban las cosas en Princeton o en Oxford. Nunca me habló de su infancia. **

**- Mamá la encontró cuando tenía nueve años, vagando cerca del hospital de Sunbury. Iba de viaje con su madre, que estaba alcoholizada, y ella se puso enferma. La ingresaron en Sunbury, pero acabó muriendo, de pulmonía, creo. Sea como sea, mamá encontró a Rachel, que no tenía ni un dólar. Ni siquiera podía comprarse una lata en la máquina de refrescos. Cuando localizó a sus parientes por teléfono, éstos le dijeron que no querían saber nada del niño. Rachel siempre supo que su familia no la quería. Pero a pesar de lo que mis padres hicieron por ella, nunca se sintió a gusto en casa. Nunca se sintió una López. **

Quinn pensó en esa niña hambrienta y asustada y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Se imaginó sus ojos, grandes y marrones, en su cara angelical. El pelo castaño alborotado, la ropa sucia y la madre loca a causa del alcohol. Quinn sabía lo que era tener una madre alcohólica. Sabía lo que era irse a la cama llorando cada noche, esperando que alguien, cualquier persona, la amara. Rachel y ella tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía. Muchas más.

**- Lo siento, Santana. No lo sabía. **

**- No estoy excusando su mala educación. Sólo te estoy contando quién es. Tras la horrible pelea con Jesse, mamá dejó una vela encendida en la ventana cada noche. Pensó que si Rachel pasaba por allí y no se atrevía a entrar, la vela le diría que ella la estaba esperando y que la seguía queriendo. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza. No le extrañaba. Era típico de Gloria.

Era la caridad personificada.

- **Rachel finge ser una persona sana, pero está herida por dentro. En lo más profundo de su alma se odia. Le he pedido que te trate bien, así que espero que de ahora en adelante se comporte mejor. Si no lo hace, dímelo y yo me ocuparé de ella. **

Quinn resopló.

**- Básicamente me ignora. No soy más que una estudiante recién licenciada y nunca permite que me olvide de ello. **

**- Me cuesta creerlo. No creo que se dedique a observar con tanta intensidad a todas las ****estudiantes recién licenciadas. **

Quinn se entretuvo mirando la trufa para no tener que levantar la cabeza.

**- ¿Me observa?** - preguntó, tratando de parecer relajada, aunque la voz le tembló un poco.

**- Te observa constantemente. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No dejó de mirarte durante la cena de la ****otra noche, ni en el club. Cada vez que bebes, no aparta los ojos de ti. Y cuando le guiño un ojo, ****frunce el cejo** - Santana la miró, pensativa -** Cada vez que os veo juntas, pienso que me estoy perdiendo algo. Cuando le dije que iba a ir de compras, no sólo no intentó evitarlo sino que me animó. Hasta me dio dinero. **

**- ¿Y qué? Me parece bien. Para eso están las hermanas mayores. ¿Qué te compraste? **

**- El dinero no era para mí, era para ti. **

Quinn arrugó la frente y se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

**- ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer algo así? **

**- Dímelo tú. **

**- No tengo ni idea. Ha sido muy antipática conmigo desde que llegué. **

**- Bueno, pues el caso es que me dio dinero y me dijo que te comprara un regalo. Fue muy específica. Así que, aquí tienes. **

Santana le acercó la caja al regazo.

**- No lo quiero. **

Quinn trató de apartarla, pero su amiga se lo impidió.

**- Al menos, ábrela primero. **

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero Santana no se rindió, así que acabó abriendo la caja. Dentro había un precioso maletín de piel color chocolate, de los que pueden llevarse por las asas o en bandolera. Al sacarlo vio la etiqueta de Fendi.

_«Mierda»_, pensó.

**- ¿Qué te parece? **

**- No… no lo sé** - balbuceó, contemplando el precioso maletín asombrada.

Santana se lo quitó de las manos y empezó a abrir sus distintos compartimentos, comentando lo bien cosido que estaba y la calidad de sus acabados.

**- Es perfecto para llevar el ordenador portátil. Es funcional y femenino. ¡Y es italiano! Las dos sabemos que tanto Rachel como tú tenéis debilidad... por todo lo italiano** - añadió tras una pausa para ver si Quinn reaccionaba de alguna manera y se delataba.

El rubor de sus mejillas y su nerviosismo le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que decidió no seguir atormentándola.

**- Me pidió que no te dijera que era de su parte. Por supuesto, no le he hecho caso -** añadió, riéndose.

**- Lo que quiere tu hermana es no volver a ver mi vieja mochila. Su sola existencia ofende su patricia sensibilidad, así que te ha usado para que me libres de ella. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Es una mochila L. L. Bean, ¡maldita sea! Está garantizada de por vida. Si la envío a Maine me la cambian por una nueva. Llévate el maletín. Que se lo meta por ese culo suyo demasiado bueno para productos nacionales. **

Santana la miró sorprendida, pero enseguida reaccionó.

**- No va a echar de menos el dinero. Lo tiene a montones. **

**- Los profesores no ganan tanto. **

**- Es verdad, pero el suyo lo heredó. **

**- ¿De Gloria? **

**- No, de su padre biológico. Hace unos años, un abogado localizó a Rachel y le dijo que su padre ****había muerto y le había dejado un montón de dinero en herencia. Creo que hasta ese momento nunca supo ni de quién era hija. De entrada, rechazó la herencia pero luego cambió de opinión. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- No estoy segura. Fue después de la pelea con Jesse. Después de aquello, pasé bastante tiempo sin hablar con Rachel. Hoy en día, creo que se esfuerza en gastárselo rápido, porque no para de acumular intereses. No pienses en el maletín como en un regalo suyo. Piensa que le estás ayudando a pulirse la fortuna de su padre. Ella quiere gastársela y que tú tengas algo bonito. Me lo dijo. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- No puedo aceptarlo. No me importa de dónde venga el dinero. **

Santana la miró apenada.

**- Por favor, Quinn. Rachel nos ha mantenido apartados de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Justo ahora que empieza a permitirme que me acerque a ella otra vez, no quiero perderla de nuevo **- dijo, haciendo una mueca.

**- Lo siento, no puede ser. Es mi profesora, podría meterse en un lío por hacerme regalos. **

Santana la cogió de la mano.

**- ¿Se lo contarías a alguien? **

**- Claro que no. **

**- Mejor, porque se supone que es un regalo atrasado por tu cumpleaños -** Abrió mucho los ojos - **Oh, Dios mío, Quinn. Tu cumpleaños. Se me olvidó. Lo siento. **

Ella apretó los dientes.

**- No lo sientas, ya no lo celebro. Es demasiado duro. No puedo. **

**- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de... él? **

Quinn sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

**- Sólo cuando está borracho o enfadado por algo. Pero al venir aquí me cambié de teléfono para que no pueda localizarme. **

**- ¡Desgraciado!** - exclamó Santana -** Sé que no debería haberte dicho que Rachel había pagado el maletín, pero no he querido mentirte. Sé lo que duele descubrir que te han engañado y yo no quiero hacerlo. **

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una significativa mirada. Quinn se quedó contemplando el maletín, pensando en sus implicaciones, las declaradas y las ocultas. No quería recibir regalos de Rachel. Ella la había rechazado. ¿Qué sentido tenía tener aquel maletín en un agujero de hobbit? ¿Y cómo podía llevarlo encima todo el día sabiendo que era un regalo suyo? Sabiendo que ella lo vería y la miraría con suficiencia, pensando que le había hecho un favor. Ni hablar. Ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Santana se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

**- Si no la aceptas, sabrá que algo ha ido mal y me echará las culpas a mí. **

Quinn la maldijo en silencio:

_«Oh, dioses de los pretenciosos especialistas en Dante que van por el mundo con un palo metido en el culo, haced que le salgan ronchas como rodajas de mozzarella en el pene. Por favor. Algo que pique mucho» _

Pero Quinn haría cualquier cosa por su amiga.

**- Oh, de acuerdo. Lo haré por ti y sólo por ti. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no se le ocurra comprarme nada más. Estoy empezando a sentirme como uno de los niños de las campañas de ****Unicef. **

Santana asintió sonriendo y se comió otra trufa. Luego se lamió el chocolate que le había quedado en los labios y cerró los ojos.

**- Hum. Qué buenas. **

Quinn abrazó el maletín y aspiró el aroma a cuero.

_«Rachel ha querido que tenga un regalo. Debe de sentir algo por mí, aunque sólo sea lástima. Y ahora tengo algo suyo, aparte de la foto. Algo que podré conservar para siempre» _

Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema.

**- ¿Qué pasó durante el funeral? Envié unas flores con una tarjeta. Rachel la vio, pero no entendió por qué le enviaba flores a su madre. **

**- Sí, algo oí. Vi las gardenias y Jesse me dijo que las habías enviado tú, pero la tarjeta desapareció antes de que pudiera explicarle nada a Rachel. Estaba destrozada. Mis hermanos se estaban peleando otra vez y en lo único que yo pensaba era en mantenerlos a distancia para que ****nadie acabara siendo arrojado por una ventana. O encima de una mesita auxiliar... **

Quinn pensó en cristales rotos, sangre y una alfombra blanca y se estremeció.

**- ¿Por qué se pelean tanto? **

Santana suspiró.

**- Antes no era así. Rachel cambió cuando se marchó a Harvard... -** Dejó la frase inacabada.

Ella no quiso presionarla, así que no insistió.

**- Después de la pelea con Jesse, tardó mucho en volver a casa. Y luego, cuando regresaba, sólo se quedaba un par de días. Insistía en dormir siempre en un hotel, aunque sabía que eso le rompía el corazón a mamá. Y Jesse se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que la hizo sufrir siempre que puede** - Santana mordisqueó otra trufa, pensativa -** Jesse admiraba mucho a Rachel y cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse se lo tomó muy a pecho. Ahora casi no se dirigen la palabra y cuando lo hacen es aún peor** - Santana se estremeció -** No sé qué habría hecho yo sin Aaron. Supongo que echar a correr para no volver nunca. **

**- Hasta una familia disfuncional es mejor que no tener familia **- dijo Quinn en voz baja.

Su amiga la miró con tristeza.

**- Sí, antes éramos los López. Ahora somos una familia disfuncional: la madre muerta, el padre destrozado por el dolor, una oveja negra irascible y un hermano cabezota llamado Jesse. Supongo que yo soy la única normal de la familia. **

**- ¿Jesse tiene novia? **

**- Salía con una mujer de su oficina, pero rompieron antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma. **

**- Lo siento. **

Santana suspiró.

**- Mi familia es como una novela de Dickens, Quinn. No, peor. Somos una mezcla retorcida de Arthur Miller y de John Steinbeck, con una pizca de Dostoievski y de Tolstoi para darle sabor. **

**- ¿Tan grave es la cosa? **

**- Sí. Me temo que hay también elementos de Thomas Hardy acechando bajo la superficie. Y sabes que odio a ese cabrón manipulador. **

Quinn reflexionó sobre las palabras de Santana y deseó que se estuviera refiriendo a El alcalde de Casterbridge y no a Tess la de los d'Uberville o, Dios no lo quisiera, a Jude el oscuro. (Lamentablemente, Quinn no se detuvo a plantearse qué novela de Hardy describía mejor su propia historia.)

**- Desde que mamá murió, todo está patas arriba. Papá sólo habla de jubilarse y de vender la casa. ****Quiere trasladarse a Filadelfia para estar más cerca de Jesse y de mí. Cuando le preguntó a Rachel ****si le importaría que vendiera la casa, ésta salió disparada y desapareció en el bosque. Tardó horas ****en volver. **

Quinn inspiró hondo y empezó a juguetear con el asa del maletín.

Santana, que estaba dejando la taza de té en la mesa plegable y luego fue un momento al baño, no se dio cuenta, pero sus palabras habían alterado mucho a Quinn. Cuando regresó, ésta se estaba añadiendo agua al té y se había obligado a tranquilizarse.

Su amiga la miró preocupada.

**- ¿Qué te dijo Rachel en la pista de baile que te molestó tanto? Ah y, por cierto, mi español está bastante oxidado, pero Bésame mucho ¡es una canción muy caliente! ¿Sabes lo que dice la letra? **

Quinn se forzó a respirar lentamente para no hiperventilar. Sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que mentirle a Santana, pero no le gustaba hacerlo.

**- Me dijo que sabía que yo era virgen. **

**- ¡Será cabronaza! ¿Por qué hace esas cosas?** - La joven negó con la cabeza, incrédula -** Ya verás cuando la pille por banda. Pienso echarle en cara las fotos que tiene en su dormitorio y... **

**- No te molestes. Es verdad, ¿para qué negarlo? -** Quinn se mordió el labio inferior **- Pero no sé cómo lo adivinó. No es que yo vaya presentándome así por los sitios: **_**«Buenas tardes, profesora **__**Berry. Soy la señorita Fabray y soy una virgen de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Encantada de conocerle» **_

Santana hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

**- No le des más vueltas. Piensa que nunca le falta compañía femenina. Estoy segura de que notó que eras distinta de las demás mujeres que estaban allí esa noche. Probablemente eras la única mujer, aparte de mí, que no estaba en celo. **

A Quinn no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

**- Cuando volviste de la pista de baile parecía que acabaras de ver un fantasma. Tenías el aspecto que me imagino que debías de tener cuando te encontraste a Si... **

**- Por favor, Santana, no quiero hablar de esa noche. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa noche. **

**- Debería haberlo atropellado por lo que te hizo. Aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Está en Filadelfia? Dame su dirección. **

**- Por favor** - insistió Quinn.

Santana le dio un abrazo cariñoso.

**- No te preocupes. Algún día serás feliz. Te enamorarás de alguien guapo y se enamorará de ti. Te amará tanto que te dolerá. Os casaréis, y seréis felices para siempre. Creo que en Nueva Inglaterra. Al menos, ésa es la historia que yo escribiría para ti si pudiera. **

**- Espero que se haga realidad. Me gusta creer que esas cosas son posibles, incluso para mí. Porque si no... **

Su amiga la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

**- Si hay alguien que se merezca un final feliz, ésa eres tú. A pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida, no te has convertido en una persona amargada. Ni fría. Sólo te has vuelto un poco reservada y tímida, pero no hay nada de malo en ello. Si yo fuera un hada madrina, te concedería tu deseo inmediatamente. Te secaría las lágrimas y te diría que no lloraras. Ojalá Rachel siguiera tu ejemplo. Podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti sobre cómo enfrentarse al dolor y la frustración. **

La soltó y la miró de cerca antes de seguir hablando.

**- Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero ¿cuidarás de Rachel, por favor? **

Quinn se volvió hacia la tetera y llenó de nuevo las tazas para que no le viera la cara.

**- Rachel me odia y me desprecia. Si ha tolerado mi presencia estos días ha sido por ti. **

**- Eso no es cierto. Tienes que creerme, he visto cómo te mira. Puede ser... fría, pero aparte de a ****sus padres biológicos, Rachel no ha odiado a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera a Jesse. **

**- No sé cómo podría cuidar de ella** - dijo Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros.

**- En realidad no hace falta que hagas nada. Sólo mantener los ojos abiertos. Y si ves que actúa de un modo extraño o que se mete en líos, avisarme. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche. **

Ella la miró, escéptica.

**- Lo digo en serio, Quinn. Ahora que no está mamá, tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en la oscuridad. No quiero perderla otra vez. A veces tengo la sensación de que está en el borde de un precipicio y que cualquier movimiento, el menor soplo de aire, pueden hacerla precipitarse al vacío. Y no puedo permitirlo. **

Quinn frunció el cejo un momento, pero en seguida asintió.

**- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. **

Santana cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire.

**- Me voy mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás cerca. Serás su ángel guardián** - Rió suavemente - **Tal vez se le pegue parte de tu buena suerte. **

**- Yo tengo muy mala suerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. **

**- Has conocido a Paul, que parece un chico estupendo. **

Quinn sonrió.

Santana se alegró al verlo.

**- No creo que a Paul le importara enterarse de que eres... ya sabes. Aunque no es que sea nada malo. **

Ella se echó a reír.

**- Puedes decirlo, Santana, no es ninguna palabrota. Y tienes razón, seguro que a Paul no le importaría que sea virgen. Pero por suerte no hablamos de esas cosas. **

Poco después, Santana le dio un último abrazo de despedida y subió al taxi que la llevaría a casa de su hermana.

**- Un día de éstos, cuando acabe de poner en orden todos los asuntos que tengo en la cabeza, voy a empezar a planear una boda. Espero que seas mi dama de honor. **

Quinn sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

**- Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo. Y, si quieres, te ayudaré con los preparativos. **

Su amiga le lanzó un beso desde el interior del taxi.

**- Cuando vine hace unos días no sabía qué me iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haber venido. Al menos dos de las piezas de mi vida rota están volviendo a encajar. Si Rachel se mete contigo y te hace sufrir, avísame. Cogeré el primer avión. **

Con la partida de Santana, Quinn y Rachel se vieron obligadas a prescindir de la guía de su santa Lucía particular. Pero como si de una auténtica santa se tratara, antes de partir había llevado a cabo todas las misiones que se había propuesto. Y había sembrado semillas que germinarían pronto de maneras inesperadas.

* * *

**Patito, Rachel desespera a cualquiera ^_^ pero en este capitulo se sabe un poco mas sobre ella, espero que eso te guste :) :* xoxo**

**Bueno alguien me pidió que volviera a subir un capitulo ayer *Agron23*, espero que unas horas después sea igual ;) eso si, no se acostumbren :P**

**Blackromeus lamento haberte asustado, creo que a veces no me doy a entender bien :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

El martes por la tarde, a última hora, Quinn y Paul estaban sentados en el Starbucks de la calle Bloor, disfrutando de sus respectivos cafés, acurrucados en un sofá de terciopelo lila y charlando. Estaban cerca, pero no demasiado. Lo bastante cerca como para que Paul pudiera admirar su belleza; lo suficientemente lejos como para que Quinn pudiera mirarlo a los ojos —aquellos ojos grandes y amables— y no sentirse inquieta. O apabullada.

**- ¿Te gustan los Nine Inch Nails?** - le preguntó ella, que sostenía un vaso grande de café con las dos manos.

A Paul le sorprendió la pregunta.

**- Pues no. La verdad es que no** - respondió, encogiéndose de hombros -** Trent Reznor me crispa bastante. Menos cuando canta temas de Tori Amos. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gustan? **

Quinn se estremeció.

**- No. En absoluto. **

Él rebuscó en su maletín y sacó un CD.

**- Éste es el tipo de música que me gusta. Música que me permita trabajar mientras la escucho. **

**- ¿Hem? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos** - dijo Quinn, dándole la vuelta a la funda.

**- Tienen una canción que creo que te gustaría. Se llama Half Acre. Salía en un anuncio de seguros de la tele, así que puede que te suene. Es preciosa. Y nadie grita, ni da berridos ni te dice que te va a fo... -** Se interrumpió, ruborizándose. Estaba tratando de hablar bien cuando estaba con ella, pero no acababa de conseguirlo.

Quinn le alargó el CD, pero Paul lo rechazó.

**- No, lo compré para ti. El álbum se llama **_**«Rabbit songs»**_**. Canciones de conejos para el Conejito. **

**- Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. **

Él pareció ofendido. Y dolido.

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque no. Pero gracias de todos modos. **

**- Pues has aceptado que alguien te regalara un precioso maletín** - protestó Paul, señalándolo **- ¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado de algún novio? **

**- No tengo novio** - respondió ella, incómoda -** La madre de mi mejor amiga quiso que me lo quedara. Murió hace poco. **

**- Lo siento, Conejito. No lo sabía. **

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y dejó el CD en el sofá, entre los dos. Quinn no se apartó. De hecho, estuvo rebuscando en el maletín hasta que encontró el CD de la profesora Berry y se lo devolvió, sin apartar la mano que Paul le tenía sujeta en ningún momento.

**- ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que aceptes mi regalo?** - preguntó él, mientras guardaba el CD de Mozart en su maletín.

**- Nada. Ya he recibido demasiados regalos últimamente. Estoy servida. **

Paul enderezó la espalda y sonrió.

**- Deja que lo intente. Tienes unas manos tan pequeñas... Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene las manos tan pequeñas** - añadió, moviendo sus manos unidas para verlas desde todos los ángulos. La de Quinn se veía diminuta dentro de las de él.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

**- Es muy bonito. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ahora? **

Paul apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acercó la mano de Quinn a los ojos, mientras le trazaba la línea de la vida con el pulgar. Parecía como si le estuviera leyendo la palma de la mano.

**- No, es una cita del poema de E. E. Cummings, **_**«En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado»**_**. ¿Lo ****conoces? **

**- No, pero me encantaría** - La voz de Quinn sonó tímida de repente.

**- Algún día te lo leeré** - Paul la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada.

**- Me gustará mucho. **

**- No es de Dante, pero es bonito** - El pulgar de Paul le presionó ligeramente la mano -** Y me recuerda a ti. Tú estás en un lugar al que nunca he viajado. Tú, tu fragilidad y tus manos diminutas. **

Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante para disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y bebió un poco de café. Pero permitió que Paul siguiera acariciándole la mano dulcemente. Al llevarse el vaso a los labios, su vetusto jersey de lana lila le resbaló un poco del hombro, dejando al descubierto unos cinco centímetros de tira de sujetador de algodón blanco y una curva de piel de alabastro.

Inmediatamente, Paul le soltó la mano y le cubrió la inocente tira con el jersey, apartando la vista para no incomodarla.

**- Así** - susurró **- Arreglado. **

Y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento. No quería arriesgarse a que se enfadara. Con mucha prudencia, le volvió a coger la mano. Tenía miedo de que la apartara en cualquier momento.

Quinn observaba lo que él estaba haciendo conteniendo el aliento. Parecía como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta. La manera de actuar de Paul le llegaba al corazón. Sus movimientos eran íntimos pero castos al mismo tiempo. Le había tapado el hombro. Había cubierto una parte de su cuerpo pequeña e inocente, para protegerla de miradas lujuriosas. Y, al hacerlo, le había demostrado su aprecio y su respeto. Virgilio la estaba honrando.

Con ese acto, galante y caballeroso, se había ganado el acceso a su corazón. No hasta el fondo, pero sí hasta el Vestíbulo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ese gesto había sido una muestra del contenido de su alma, Quinn estaba convencida de que no le importaría que fuera virgen. Estaba segura de que, al enterarse, la cubriría con una manta de aceptación.

No la acusaría ni se burlaría de ella. Y mantendría cualquier secreto que tuvieran entre los dos, sin contárselos a nadie. No la trataría como a un animal; no la follaría ni la violaría. Y no querría compartirla con nadie.

Empujada por esos sentimientos, hizo algo impetuoso: se inclinó hacia Paul y lo besó. Fue un beso tímido y casto. No sintió que la sangre se le acelerara, ni una vibración por todo el cuerpo, ni una explosión de calor. Los labios de él, que eran muy suaves, respondieron vacilantes. Quinn notó su asombro en el modo en que apretó la mandíbula. Sin duda lo había sorprendido con su atrevimiento y lo lamentó inmediatamente.

Lamentó que sus labios no fueran los de Rachel. Lamentó que aquel beso no fuera como los besos de Rachel.

Una gran tristeza se abatió sobre ella. Una vez más, se maldijo por haber probado algo de lo que no podría volver a disfrutar. Con el primer bocado de aquella manzana, había echado a perder la oportunidad de que otro hombre pudiera estar nunca a la altura de Rachel. Morder la manzana había sido adquirir el conocimiento. Y ahora lo sabía.

Se alejó de Paul antes de que lo hiciera él, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan atrevida. Se preguntó qué pensaría de ella. _«Acabo de perder a mi único amigo en Toronto por un beso _—reflexionó—_ ¡Maldita sea!» _

**- Conejito** - dijo él mirándola con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla.

Su contacto no era eléctrico, sino suave y relajante. Todo en Paul era amable. Hasta su piel.

Rodeándola con sus brazos, la atrajo hacia su pecho para acariciarle el pelo y susurrarle algo dulce al oído. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para tranquilizarla y borrar aquella expresión de dolor y de confusión en su cara. Pero sus dulces murmullos se interrumpieron en seco con la llegada de una arpía de grandes alas, zapatos de tacón y pintalabios carmesí, con un vaso de café en cada mano.

**- Vaya, vaya, qué bonita escena **- dijo una voz fría y dura como el acero.

Al levantar la vista, Quinn se encontró con los ojos castaños de Christa Peterson.

Trató de apartarse de Paul, pero éste se lo impidió.

- **Hola, Christa **- la saludó él sin ningún entusiasmo.

**- ¿De visita en los barrios pobres para confraternizar con los alumnos del curso de especialización? Qué democrático por tu parte, Paul -** se burló ella, ignorando a Quinn.

**- Ten cuidado, Christa **- le advirtió Paul -** ¿A dos manos? ¿No será demasiado café? ¿Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche? **

**- Si yo te contara... -** ronroneó ella -** Pero no son los dos para mí. Uno es para Rachel. Oh, no te había visto, Quinn. Supongo que para ti sigue siendo la profesora Berry **- Y se echó a reír como una gallina clueca.

Alzando una ceja, Quinn reprimió el impulso de sacarla de su error y de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. Porque, ante todo, era una dama. Y porque le gustaba la sensación del brazo de Paul sobre su hombro y no tenía ganas de moverse. De momento al menos.

**- Tú tampoco la llamas Rachel a la cara, Christa **- dijo Paul - **Te reto a que lo hagas la próxima vez que la veas. **

La mirada de la joven se endureció aún más.

**- ¿Me retas? Qué gracioso. ¿Es algo típico de Vermont? ¿Algo que los granjeros se dicen unos a otros mientras apilan estiércol? Después de la reunión con Rachel, probablemente iremos a Lobby a tomar unas copas. Le gusta ir allí después del trabajo. Estoy segura de que esta noche... intercambiaremos más que nombres** - Sacó un poco la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior lánguidamente.

Quinn sintió náuseas.

**- ¿Te va a llevar allí a ti? -** preguntó Paul, escéptico.

**- Oh, sí. No lo dudes. **

Quinn sintió una arcada, pero la reprimió. Pensar en Rachel junto a aquella… furcia era repugnante. Hasta la camarera de Lobby le parecía preferible a ella.

**- No eres su tipo de mujer** - murmuró Quinn, sin poder evitarlo.

**- ¿Perdona? **

Ella alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entornados y cargados de suspicacia de Christa. Calibró sus alternativas durante un par de segundos y decidió optar por la prudencia.

**- He dicho que no es mi tipo de local. **

**- ¿Cuál? **

**- Lobby. No me parece nada del otro mundo. **

La otra le dedicó una sonrisa glacial.

**- Como si el portero te fuera a dejar entrar. Lobby es un club exclusivo. **

Luego la miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un animal de esos que nadie quiere. Como si fuera un poni viejo y casi ciego en una granja escuela. De pronto, Quinn se vio fea y poco adecuada. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió.

Paul sabía lo que Christa estaba haciendo. Notó que Quinn empezaba a temblar como reacción al afilamiento de garras de su compañera. Así que, aunque le dolió, soltó a Quinn y se echó hacia adelante en el sofá.

_«No me obligues a levantarme, zorra»_, pensó.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no dejarían entrar a Quinn en Lobby, Christa? ¿Acaso sólo dejan entrar ****a profesionales? **

La joven se ruborizó violentamente.

**- ¿Qué sabrás tú, Paul? ¡Eres prácticamente un monje! O tal vez sí. ¿Es eso lo que hacéis los ****monjes? ¿Tenéis que pagar para acostaros con alguien?** - preguntó, con una mirada malintencionada hacia el nuevo maletín de Quinn.

**- Christa, si no cierras la boca ahora mismo, voy a tener que levantarme. Y en cuanto me ponga de pie, me voy a olvidar de mis modales** - dijo Paul, mirándola muy serio, sin dejar de recordarse que no podía pegarle a una mujer.

Y Christa seguía siendo una mujer, por mucho que pareciera una puerca anoréxica en celo. Paul nunca la habría comparado con una vaca, porque consideraba que las vacas eran animales nobles, especialmente las Holstein.

**- No te excites tanto** - replicó Christa -** Estoy segura de que hay múltiples explicaciones. Tal vez no la dejaran entrar por su coeficiente intelectual. Rachel dice que no eres demasiado lista, Quinn. **

Y sonrió triunfalmente al ver que Quinn agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose insignificante. Paul se apoyó en los talones. No iba a pegarle a Christa; sólo iba a asegurarse de que se callara de una vez.

Tal vez pudiese llevarla a rastras hasta la salida. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada.

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice Rachel, si se puede saber? **

Los tres estudiantes se volvieron a la vez hacia el especialista en Dante de ojos marrones que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni lo que había oído, pero tenía la mirada brillante y no podía esconder su enfado con Christa.

Era como una nube de tormenta que crecía amenazadoramente. Por suerte, pensó Quinn, esa vez no avanzaba en su dirección.

_«El picor en mi pulgar me dice que algo malo está a punto de llegar»_, pensó Paul, recordando el famoso verso de Macbeth.

**- Paul** - lo saludó Rachel con frialdad, mirando intencionadamente hacia el espacio cada vez mayor que separaba a Quinn de su ayudante de investigación.

_«¡Follaángeles! Ajá. Así está mejor. Las manos lejos del ángel, desgraciado» _

**- Señorita Fabray, es un placer verla** - Rachel esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada -** La veo estupendamente, como siempre. **

_«Sí, ángel de ojos avellanas, he oído lo que te ha dicho. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella» _

- **Señorita Peterson** - dijo Rachel al fin, indicándole a Christa que la siguiera con un gesto, como si fuera un perro.

_«Has mirado a Quinn como si fuera basura. No lo volverás a hacer. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello» _

Quinn vio que Rachel rechazaba el café que Christa le había comprado y que se dirigía al mostrador para pedir otra cosa. Vio también que los hombros de la chica se estremecían de rabia.

Paul se volvió hacia Quinn y suspiró.

**- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? **

Ella respiró hondo y dejó pasar unos instantes antes de decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir.

**- No he debido besarte. Lo siento** - se disculpó, mirando el maletín para no mirarlo a la cara.

- **Yo no lo siento. Sólo siento que lo sientas** - replicó Paul, acercándose y mirándola con una sonrisa **- ****Pero no pasa nada. No estoy enfadado ni disgustado. **

**- No sé qué me ha pasado. No suelo actuar así. No voy besando a cualquiera por ahí. **

**- Es que yo no soy cualquiera** - La miró fijamente **- Personalmente, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo besarte. Desde el primer seminario, para ser sincero. Pero habría sido demasiado pronto. **

Trató de obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella apartó la vista y miró a la pareja sentada a otra mesa, discutiendo. Suspiró.

**- Quinn, ese beso no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Piensa en ello como en una demostración de ****cariño entre amigos. No tiene por qué volver a suceder a no ser que tú así lo quieras** - insistió él, preocupado -** ¿Te sentirás mejor así? ¿Quieres que finjamos que no ha sucedido? **

Ella asintió y se removió en el sofá.

**- Lo siento, Paul. Eres tan amable conmigo... **

**- No quiero que sientas que me debes nada. No soy amable contigo para conseguir algo a cambio. Soy así contigo porque me apetece. Por eso te compré el CD. Y por eso el poema me recuerda a ti. Me inspiras** - Se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído, aunque era muy consciente del par de ojos marrones clavados en él desde otra mesa - **Por favor, no te sientas obligada a hacer nada que no te apetezca. Yo seré tu amigo hagas lo que hagas **- Guardó silencio unos instantes **- Ha sido un pequeño beso amistoso. Pero a partir de ahora podemos limitarnos a abrazarnos. Y algún día, si quieres que pasemos a algo más... **

**- No estoy preparada** - susurró Quinn, algo sorprendida al haber encontrado con tanta facilidad las palabras que expresaban exactamente cómo se sentía.

**- Lo sé. Por eso no te he devuelto el beso con el entusiasmo que me habría gustado. Pero ha sido un beso muy bonito. Gracias. Sé que no dejas que cualquier persona se acerque tanto a ti y yo me siento muy honrado de que me tengas confianza.**

Le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y volvió a sonreír. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Paul habló primero.

**- Qué ganas tenía de romperle el cuello a Christa cuando te ha dicho esas cosas. Otro día no me molestaré en responderle** - Miró hacia la mesa de La Profesora y comprobó aliviado que sus ojos estaban ahora clavados en Christa, que parecía a punto de llorar.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- No tiene importancia. **

**- Sí la tiene. He visto cómo te miraba. Y he visto tu reacción. Te has encogido, Quinn. ¿Por qué demonios te has encogido? ¿Por qué no la has mandado al infierno? **

**- Porque yo no hago esas cosas si puedo evitarlo. Intento no ponerme a su nivel. Otras veces me quedo tan asombrada de que la gente sea tan desagradable sin motivo que no me salen las palabras. **

**- ¿Hay más gente que se porta así contigo?** - preguntó Paul, empezando a enfurecerse.

**- A veces. **

**- ¿Berry?** - susurró.

**- Ha mejorado mucho. Ya la has visto. Hoy ha sido... educada. **

Paul asintió a regañadientes.

Quinn se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

**- No pretendo ser san Francisco de Asís ni nada parecido, pero cualquiera puede gritar obscenidades. ¿Por qué debería ser como Christa? Me gusta pensar que a veces... sólo a veces, el silencio puede ser más fuerte que el mal. Y me gusta pensar que, si no digo nada, la gente oirá el odio que sale de su boca con sus propios oídos, sin nada que los distraiga. Tal vez la bondad sea suficiente para mostrar el mal como lo que es, sin necesidad de reprimirlo con más mal. Aunque no es que yo sea la encarnación del bien. Sé que no lo soy** - Se detuvo y miró a Paul -** No me estoy explicando muy bien. **

Él sonrió.

**- Te explicas con absoluta claridad. Precisamente hablamos de esto en el seminario sobre santo Tomás de Aquino. El mal es su propio castigo. Mira a Christa, por ejemplo. ¿Crees que es feliz? **

**¿Cómo podría serlo portándose así? Algunas personas son tan egocéntricas y viven tan engañadas que ni todos los gritos del mundo servirían para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores. **

**- O para activar su memoria** - añadió Quinn, con una mirada de reojo a la otra mesa.

QRQR

Al día siguiente, Quinn se encontraba en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos, revisando la correspondencia antes del seminario sobre Dante. Estaba escuchando el CD que Paul le había regalado. Finalmente había aceptado su regalo y lo había cargado en su iPod. Su amigo tenía razón. Se había enamorado del álbum inmediatamente y pronto comprobó que podía trabajar en su proyecto mucho mejor con aquella música que con la de Mozart. _«Lacrimosa»_ era demasiado deprimente.

Tras varios días sin encontrar nada, finalmente recibió correspondencia. Tres cartas, concretamente.

La primera anunciaba la nueva fecha de la conferencia de la profesora Berry: _«La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo»_. Tomó nota y pensó preguntarle a Paul si le apetecería acompañarla.

La segunda carta venía en un sobre pequeño color crema. Al abrirla, comprobó asombrada que contenía una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks. Era una tarjeta personalizada, decorada con la imagen de una bombilla. El texto decía: _«Eres brillante, Lucy»._

Al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta, vio que tenía un valor de cien dólares. _«Mierda_ —pensó— _Eso es mucho café»_ No le cupo duda de quién se la había enviado y por qué, pero igualmente no se desprendió de la sensación de sorpresa. Hasta que abrió la tercera carta.

Era un sobre alargado y elegante. Quinn lo abrió rápidamente y vio que se lo enviaba el jefe del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. La felicitaba por haber conseguido una beca. Lo primero que hizo ella fue buscar la cantidad. Al ver que se trataba de cinco mil dólares al semestre y que era compatible con la que ya cobraba, cerró los ojos.

_«Oh, dioses de los estudiantes francamente pobres que viven en agujeros de hobbit que no son aptos ni para perros, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!» _

**- Quinn, ¿te encuentras bien? **

La voz de la señora Jenkins, amable y tranquilizadora, la sacó de su trance.

Dirigiéndose a trompicones hasta su escritorio, le mostró la carta.

**- Ah, sí, ya me enteré** - dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera - **Estas becas no se conceden muy a menudo. De repente, el lunes recibimos una llamada diciendo que una fundación había donado miles de dólares para la dotación de esa beca. **

Quinn asintió, sin salir de su asombro.

La señora Jenkins se quedó mirando el sobre.

**- Me pregunto quién será. **

**- ¿Quién será quién? **

**- La persona que da nombre a la beca. **

**- No lo he leído hasta el final. **

La señora Jenkins le devolvió la carta y le señaló un nombre.

**- Dice que eres la destinataria de la Beca M. P. Berry. Me pregunto quién será M. P. Berry. ¿Crees que sería pariente de la profesora Berry? Probablemente no sea más que una coincidencia.**

* * *

**Paciencia Patito :D las cosas se desenredarán en algún momento o... no ;) :***

**Ahora quiero decir que estoy enojada :/ hace unos días cuando decidí que historia adaptar me ganaron de antemano y hoy volvió a pasar. Una historia que alguien dejo congelada hace una eternidad, que me decidí a adaptarla, a alguien mas se le ocurrió lo mismo justo ahoraaaaa! ****Espero que esa persona la termine totalmente.**

**Por eso es mejor que por el momento me dedique a terminar las historias que estoy subiendo y mas adelante veré que hago. Y es muy probable que también empiece a actualizar todos los días esta historia *Agron23* eso les gustaría?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

La profesora Berry vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho de la biblioteca, pero como Paul había tapado con cartulina marrón la estrecha ventanita, no vio quién estaba dentro. Le extrañó que el chico estuviera trabajando un jueves a las diez y media de la noche. La biblioteca cerraría en media hora.

Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y entró sin llamar. Lo que se encontró dentro la dejó anonadada. La señorita Fabray estaba en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada elegantemente en los brazos, que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se la veía sonrosada y el pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente al respirar pausadamente. El sonido de su respiración era relajante, como las olas del mar chocando contra una playa tranquila. Rachel se quedó contemplándola embelesada, pensando que se podría grabar un CD de relajación sólo con el sonido de su respiración. Se imaginó yéndose a dormir cada noche con esa melodía.

Tenía el ordenador portátil encendido y vio que su fondo de pantalla consistía en una serie de ilustraciones, al parecer de un libro infantil relacionado con animales. Le llamó la atención un conejo blanco con orejas que le llegaban a los pies. Oyó música y vio que también salía del ordenador. Al lado de Quinn había un CD con la foto de un conejo en la carátula y Rachel empezó a preguntarse por qué estaría tan obsesionada con esos animales.

_«¿Será algún tipo de fetichismo con la Pascua?»_ Empezó a imaginarse en qué podía consistir ese fetichismo, cuando, de repente, recuperó la sensatez. Acabó de entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. A ninguno de las dos les convenía que los encontraran en el despacho a solas a esas horas.

Se acercó a ella. No quería molestarla ni interrumpir lo que parecía un sueño muy agradable, pues estaba sonriendo. Tras localizar el libro que había ido a buscar, se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus ojos repararon en una libretita que había junto a los dedos de Quinn.

_«Rachel»_, había escrito. _«Mi Rachel»_

La visión de su nombre escrito varias veces en la libreta con tanto amor la atrajo con más fuerza que el canto de las sirenas y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil, con la mano en el aire.

Por supuesto, se podía tratar de otra Rachel. Le costaba creer que Quinn pensara en ella y más aún que la considerara _«su»_ Rachel.

Al mirarla, supo que si se quedaba todo cambiaría entre las dos. Supo que si la tocaba sería incapaz de resistir el impulso —irreprimible, primitivo— de reclamar a la hermosa y pura señorita Fabray que estaba allí esperándola, llamándola con su aroma de vainilla que se percibía más de lo normal, en un espacio tan reducido y con demasiada calefacción.

_«Mi Rachel»_ Se imaginó su voz acariciando su nombre como la lengua de un amante se mueve sobre la piel del amado. Su mente, desatada, se imaginó que la rodeaba con los brazos y la besaba. La sentaría en la mesa y se colocaría entre sus piernas, mientras ella le hundiría los dedos en el pelo y trataría de arrancarle el jersey y la camisa. Se desharía el nudo de la corbata, se la quitaría y la arrojaría al suelo.

Rachel acariciaría su pelo largo y ondulado y le rozaría el cuello con un dedo, haciendo que cada centímetro, cada poro, se le cubriera de rubor. Con la nariz le acariciaría la mejilla, la oreja, la garganta, blanca como la nieve. Le encontraría el pulso en el cuello y se sentiría extrañamente calmada por su suave ritmo. Se sentiría conectada a los latidos de su corazón, sobre todo cuando éste empezara a acelerársele a causa de sus caricias. Se preguntaría si sería posible que sus corazones latieran al unísono o si eso sólo pasaba en la fantasía de los poetas.

Sabía que al principio Quinn se mostraría tímida, pero ella insistiría con delicadeza, susurrándole dulces palabras de seducción al oído. Le diría todo lo que quería oír y Quinn se lo creería. Sus manos descenderían centímetro a centímetro, desde los hombros hacia sus preciosas e inocentes curvas, maravillándose a su paso de su receptividad. Quinn florecería bajo sus manos.

Porque nadie la habría tocado así antes. Gradualmente, se encendería y respondería a sus caricias. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo respondería! Se besarían y su beso sería eléctrico, intenso, explosivo. Sus lenguas se mezclarían y danzarían juntas, desesperadas, como si no hubieran besado nunca a nadie antes.

Quinn llevaría demasiada ropa. Ella querría quitársela toda y cubrir su piel de porcelana de besos ligeros como una pluma. Especialmente su precioso cuello y sus venas azuladas, que formaban una red en su garganta. Se ruborizaría como Eva, pero ella le curaría la timidez a besos. Pronto estaría desnuda y abierta ante ella, pensando sólo en ella y en la admiración que le despertaba y se olvidaría de que estaba en un incómodo despacho de biblioteca.

Rachel la halagaría con juramentos y odas y le murmuraría palabras cariñosas para que no se sintiera avergonzada. _«Cariño, preciosa, tesoro, qué dulce eres…»_ Haría que creyera que la adoraba… y no sería del todo falso.

Pronto, la excitación sería demasiado intensa para aguantar más. La reclinaría sobre la mesa con delicadeza, sujetándole la nuca con la mano. Mantendría la mano allí todo el tiempo, para no hacerle daño en ningún momento. No permitiría que su cabeza golpeara en la mesa, como si fuera un juguete repudiado.

Rachel no era una amante cruel. No sería ruda ni indiferente. Sería erótica y apasionada, pero amable. Porque la conocía. Y quería que su primera vez fuera tan agradable para Quinn como lo sería para ella. Pero para que fuera perfecto, tendría que tumbarla sobre la mesa. Quería verla con las piernas abiertas para ella, jadeando e invitándola con los ojos nublados de deseo.

Con la otra mano la sujetaría por la parte baja de la espalda y la miraría fijamente a los ojos mientras ella suspiraba y jadeaba. La haría gemir. Ella y sólo ella.

Quinn se mordería el labio inferior y entornaría los ojos mientras Rachel se deslizaba en su cuerpo. Rachel le susurraría que se relajara y que se entregara sin resistencia. De ese modo, su primera vez le resultaría más fácil. Rachel iría despacio y se detendría al llegar a su barrera. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Su hermoso ángel de ojos avellanas la estaría mirando. El pecho le subiría y bajaría rápidamente. El rubor que habría nacido en sus mejillas se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sería una rosa ante sus ojos y florecería debajo de ella. Rachel sería amable y ella se abriría. Y ella la contemplaría extasiada, como si todo estuviera sucediendo a cámara lenta. Lo viviría con los cinco sentidos, la vista, el oído, el aroma, el gusto, el tacto. No se perdería detalle del proceso. Y Quinn dejaría de ser virgen y se convertiría en una mujer, por ella. Gracias a ella.

_«¿Y el himen?»_ Habría sangre. El precio del pecado era la sangre. Y un poco de muerte.

El corazón de Rachel se detuvo. Perdió un latido y luego se recuperó latiendo el doble de rápido cuando la asaltó el recuerdo de un poema metafísico de sus días en Oxford. En ese instante vio claramente que ella, la profesora Rachel B. Berry, futura seductora de la hermosa e inocente Quinn, era una pulga.

Las palabras de John Donne retumbaron en sus oídos:

_Mira esta pulga y mira qué pequeño es el favor que me niegas. _

_Primero me picó a mí y luego a ti, y en su cuerpo se han mezclado nuestras sangres. _

_A nadie se le ocurriría hablarle a la pulga de pecado, vergüenza o pérdida de virginidad. _

_Este insignificante insecto disfruta sin comprometerse atiborrándose de la sangre de los dos. _

_Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo. _

Sabía por qué su subconsciente había elegido ese momento para acordarse del poema de Donne. Los versos eran un argumento a favor de la seducción. El poeta le hablaba a la mujer que quería convertir en su amante, una virgen, y le decía que la pérdida de la virginidad era comparable a la picadura de una pulga. Debería entregarse a él rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Sin dudar, sin lamentaciones.

En cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, Rachel supo que eran perfectas para la ocasión. Perfectas para justificar sus actos.

Perfectas para lo que pensaba hacer con Quinn.

_«Probarla. Tomarla. Sorberla. Pecar. Chupar hasta dejarla seca. Abandonarla.» _

Ella era pura. Inocente. La deseaba.

_Facilis descensus Averni. _

Pero no sería ella quien la hiciese sangrar. No sería ella la responsable de que otra chica sangrara durante el resto de su vida. Todas las ideas sobre follar encima de mesas, sillas, contra paredes, estanterías y ventanas, se esfumaron de repente. No la tomaría. No la marcaría ni la reclamaría, porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Rachel Berry era una pecadora empedernida que sólo se arrepentía a medias. El sexo sin compromisos y su propio placer ocupaban un lugar preferente en su mente dominada por la lujuria. Esa necesidad física nunca daba paso a algo más profundo, como el amor. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esa y de otras carencias morales, a pesar de su incapacidad para resistirse a la tentación aún le quedaba un principio moral que regía su comportamiento. Aún quedaba una línea que se negaba a cruzar.

La profesora Berry no seducía vírgenes. Nunca se acostaba con vírgenes, nunca, ni aunque acudieran a ella voluntariamente. Nunca saciaba su sed con inocentes. Sólo se alimentaba de aquellas mujeres que ya la habían probado y que, después de conocerla, seguían queriendo más. Y no iba a transgredir su último principio moral a cambio de una o dos horas de satisfacción lasciva con una deliciosa estudiante en su propio despacho. Incluso un ángel caído tenía sus principios.

Rachel dejaría la virtud de Quinn intacta. La dejaría como la había encontrado, un ángel ruboroso de ojos avellanas, rodeado de conejitos y acurrucada como un gato en su silla. Seguiría durmiendo imperturbable, serena, sin que nadie la besara, sin que nadie la molestara. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de hacer girar la llave cuando oyó que ella se movía a su espalda.

Rachel suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. No había renunciado a una noche de placer con ella por odio, sino por amor. Por el bien que a veces añoraba y deseaba que formara parte de su vida. Y tal vez por el recuerdo de la persona que había sido antes de que el pecado y el vicio se apoderaran de ella como un matorral de espinos, retorciéndose alrededor de su alma y ahogando sus virtudes. Soltó el pomo e inspiró hondo. Enderezando los hombros, cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué iba a decirle.

Se volvió muy lentamente y vio que la señorita Fabray gruñía y se estiraba. Parpadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano para bostezar.

Al darse cuenta de que la profesora Berry estaba junto a la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos, ahogó un grito y se levantó de golpe de la silla, quedando aprisionada contra la pared. Verla encogida de miedo por su presencia casi le rompió el corazón. (Lo que demostraría que todavía tenía corazón.)

**- Chist, Lucy, sólo soy yo. **

Rachel le mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición y trató de sonreír.

Quinn estaba atónita. Había estado soñando con Rachel instantes antes. Y ahora estaba delante de ella, observándola. Se pellizcó el brazo. Rachel seguía allí.

_«Mierda. Me ha pillado» _

**- Sólo soy yo, Lucy. ¿Estás bien? **

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos.

**- No… no lo sé. **

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?** - preguntó Rachel, bajando las manos.

**- Ejem... no lo sé** - respondió, tratando de despertarse y de recordar al mismo tiempo.

**- ¿Estás con Paul? **

**- No. **

Rachel sintió un gran alivio.

**- ¿Cómo has entrado? Éste es mi despacho. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos para juzgar su estado de ánimo.

_«Me he metido en un lío. Y Paul también. De ésta nos expulsan a los dos» _

Se movió bruscamente hacia adelante, tirando la silla al suelo y, ya de paso, una pila de libros cercanos. Un montón de notas sueltas salieron volando y empezaron a caer a su alrededor como copos de papel de rayas. Rachel pensó que parecía un ángel dentro de una bola de nieve.

_«Preciosa»_, pensó.

Ella se agachó y empezó a recogerlo todo apresuradamente, mientras repetía unas palabras de disculpa como una letanía. Rachel reconoció algunas de las palabras que iba diciendo como si estuviera rezando el rosario: _«Paul me prestó la llave, lo siento, lo siento mucho». _

De una sola zancada, Rachel se plantó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**- Quieta. No pasa nada. Eres bienvenida aquí. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Tenía miedo de que La Profesora perdiera los nervios y echara a Paul de su despacho para siempre.

Rachel inspiró con fuerza y ella abrió los ojos. Al ver que tenía su mano en el hombro, la mirada se le nubló.

Rachel se le acercó más y la miró a la cara.

**- Lucy, estás pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien? **

Rachel no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué Quinn actuaba de un modo tan raro? Tal vez estaba débil por falta de comida, o no se había despertado del todo. O quizá fuera por el calor. Hacía demasiado calor en el despacho y ella se había dormido con la calefacción encendida. Rachel la sujetó justo cuando Quinn se desmayaba. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. No estaba inconsciente. No del todo al menos.

**- ¿Lucy? **

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Quinn murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. No se había desmayado, pero se apoyaba contra Rachel como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Rachel la sujetó para que no chocara contra la silla volcada o se cayera al suelo.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

Trató de moverla para que se sentara en el suelo, pero ella se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello, como si no quisiera soltarse. A Rachel le gustó la sensación, así que la abrazó más fuerte y aspiró disimuladamente el olor de su pelo. Vainilla. El cuerpo de ella encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo, como si fueran complementarios. Era asombroso.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?** - murmuró Quinn contra el jersey de Rachel, de color verde brillante

**- No estoy segura. Creo que te has mareado al levantarte de golpe. Hace demasiado calor aquí ****dentro. **

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que el corazón de Rachel se derritió.

Deseaba besar a Rachel, desesperadamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Si se acercaba un poco más, aquellos labios serían suyos… de nuevo. Los ojos de Rachel la miraban con calidez y estaba siendo tan amable con ella…

Rachel empezó a apartarse centímetro a centímetro, asegurándose de que no se iba a caer. Cuando vio que se aguantaba sola, la sentó delicadamente sobre la mesa antes de enderezar la silla.

Luego se acercó a la puerta y se recolocó la corbata.

**- No me importa que uses el despacho. No me importa en absoluto. Sólo es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de que a Paul se le ocurriera dejarte la llave. No pasa nada** - Rachel sonrió para tranquilizarla, al ver que se había agarrado a la mesa con fuerza - **He venido a buscar un libro que le dejé** - añadió, levantando el libro en cuestión.

Moviéndose lentamente, Quinn se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los libros y los papeles esparcidos por el suelo.

**- ¿Has quedado con Paul más tarde? **

**- No. Ha ido a una conferencia para graduados en Princeton. Mañana tiene una presentación. **

Quinn levantó la cabeza y al ver que Rachel seguía sonriendo, se relajó. Un poquito.

**- Princeton. Sí, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado. Qué maletín tan bonito llevas** - comentó, con una mueca de complicidad.

Quinn se ruborizó, tratando de no delatar el secreto que, gracias a su amiga, no era tan secreto.

**- Aunque parece que hay un ser vivo por ahí. Veo que asoman unas orejas por una de las cremalleras. **

Quinn se volvió hacia el maletín. Rachel tenía razón. Dos orejitas marrones asomaban de uno de los compartimentos, dando la sensación de que hubiese intentado meter una mascota a escondidas en la biblioteca. Se ruborizó más intensamente.

**- ¿Puedo verlo?** - preguntó Rachel, sin moverse hasta que ella le diera permiso.

Indecisa, Quinn sacó el muñeco de peluche del maletín y se lo ofreció, mordiéndose el labio muerta de vergüenza.

_«Es evidente que los conejos son el fetiche de la señorita Fabray» _

Rachel sostuvo el conejito entre el índice y el pulgar, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si no supiera qué era. O como si temiera que, en un ataque de furia, al peluche fuera a darle por imitar al famoso conejo de los Monty Python en Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores y le saltara al cuello. Rachel se llevó la mano al mismo como precaución y resistió el súbito impulso de decir Ni.

El peluche era marrón, muy suave, hecho de terciopelo o algo parecido. Tenía las patas cortas, las orejas largas y unos bigotes muy graciosos. Se mantenía muy derecho, demasiado rígido, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A Gloria le habría encantado. Podría haber formado parte de la infancia que ella nunca tuvo.

Alguien le había atado un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello. Rachel lo examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había puesto alguien con alguna discapacidad (con todos los respetos hacia los discapacitados), o alguien con las manos muy grandes y escasa habilidad con la psicomotricidad fina (como ella). Llevaba una tarjetita.

No quería que se sintiera incómoda, así que sólo le echó un rápido vistazo. Fue suficiente para ver que decía:

_C. _

_Te dejo a alguien que te hará compañía mientras estoy fuera. _

_Nos vemos a la vuelta. _

_Tuyo, Paul _

_«El Follaángeles contraataca»_, pensó Rachel, malhumorada.

**- Es... muy bonito** - dijo, devolviéndoselo.

**- Gracias. **

**- ¿Quién es C.? **

Quinn se volvió para guardarlo en el maletín, con cuidado de que no se le engancharan las orejas en las cremalleras.

**- Es uno de mis motes. **

**- No lo entiendo. Tendría que empezar por P. **

Ella frunció el cejo.

_«¿Por qué? ¿P de puta? ¿De Perra? ¿Petarda?» _

**- De preciosa** - le aclaró Rachel y luego agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose un poco, porque el halago había salido de sus labios sin pretenderlo -** ¿Así que llevas horas durmiendo aquí, escuchando canciones sobre conejos, con un conejito como acompañante? No sabía que fueras una amante de los conejos** - añadió en tono insinuante, sin poderlo evitar - **Me gusta ese grupo. Buena elección. **

**- Gracias** - Quinn apagó el ordenador y lo guardó con cuidado en el maletín, junto con el CD.

**- La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado yo? **

Quinn miró a su alrededor, confusa.

**- No lo sé. **

**- Si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, podrías haberte quedado encerrada toda la noche. Sin comida -** La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Rachel sólo de pensarlo -** ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro para asegurarte de que no te vuelve a pasar? **

**- ¿Poner la alarma en el reloj de Paul? **

Rachel asintió como si hubiera acertado la respuesta correcta, aunque no se había quedado satisfecha.

**- ¿Tienes hambre? **

**- Debería marcharme, profesora. Siento haber invadido tu espacio personal. **

_«No sabes hasta qué punto has invadido mi espacio personal, Lucy» _

**- Señorita Fabray, un momento** - la interrumpió, dando un paso en su dirección, mientras ella se colgaba el maletín al hombro con una mano y limpiaba la superficie de la mesa con la otra -** ¿Has cenado? **

**- No. **

Rachel frunció mucho el cejo. Sus cejas se juntaron como nubes de tormenta.

**- ¿A qué hora has comido? **

**- A las doce. **

**- De eso hace ya casi once horas. ¿Qué has comido? **

**- Un perrito caliente del carrito de delante de la biblioteca. **

Rachel maldijo en silencio.

**- No puedes alimentarte a base de comida basura. Y no me gusta que comas carne cocinada en la calle. Me prometiste que si pasabas hambre me lo dirías. Te has desmayado de hambre. **

Rachel miró la hora en su Rolex Day-Date de oro blanco.

**- Es demasiado tarde para llevarte a comer un filete. El Harbour Sixty ya está cerrado. Pero ****podemos ir a cenar a otro sitio. Yo estaba concentrada preparando mi conferencia y tampoco he cenado. **

**- ¿Segura? **

**- Señorita Fabray, no soy una mujer que lance invitaciones a la ligera. Si te invito a cenar es ****porque estoy segura. ¿Me acompañas o no? **

**- No voy vestida para ir a cenar, aunque muchas gracias **- respondió ella, con suavidad pero con firmeza, arqueando una ceja.

Había superado ya la sorpresa de encontrarla allí y estaba totalmente despierta e indignada por su actitud.

Rachel la examinó de arriba abajo lentamente, admirando su figura, pero su mirada cambió al llegar a las zapatillas deportivas.

Odiaba que las mujeres se pusieran zapatillas deportivas. Les quitaban trabajo a los podólogos, puesto que de ese modo evitaban lucir los pies. Consciente del absurdo rumbo de sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta.

**- Vas perfecta. Creo que el color de la blusa hace destacar el rubor natural de tu piel y el jaspeado color avellana de tus ojos. De hecho, estás muy guapa. **

_«¿Tengo los ojos jaspeados color avellana? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y en qué momento se ha dado cuenta?» _

**- Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa al que suelo ir entre semana, cuando se me hace tarde. Te invito a tomar algo allí y así podemos hablar de tu proyecto. De manera informal, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece? **

**- Gracias, profesora. **

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron con timidez.

Rachel aguardó pacientemente a que ella acabara de dejarlo todo en orden antes de hacerse a un lado y señalar hacia el pasillo.

**- Después de ti. **

Quinn le dio las gracias. Mientras salían, Rachel alargó la mano hacia las asas del maletín. Ella notó el roce de sus dedos y se apartó instintivamente, dejándolo caer.

Rachel lo recogió.

**- Es un maletín muy bonito. ¿Te importa que lo lleve un rato? **- preguntó Rachel, con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse.

**- Gracias** - murmuró Quinn -** Me gusta mucho. Es perfecto. **

Rachel no le dio más conversación hasta que llegaron al restaurante Caffé Volo en la calle Yonge. Era un establecimiento tranquilo y acogedor. Presumían de tener la carta de cervezas más completa de Toronto. Tenían también un cocinero italiano y la mejor cocina casera del barrio. Era un local pequeño, de sólo diez mesas, que en verano complementaban con algunas más en la terraza. La decoración, rústica, incluía algunas antigüedades, como bancos de iglesia o grandes mesas de granja. A Quinn le recordó a una taberna alemana, del estilo del restaurante Vinum, donde había estado con amigos durante una visita a Frankfurt.

A Rachel le gustaba porque servían una de sus cervezas trapenses favoritas, la Chimay Première, y le gustaba comer pizza napolitana con esa bebida. (Como siempre, no soportaba la mediocridad.) Como era una clienta habitual, y de las más puntillosas, le ofrecieron el mejor sitio, una tranquila mesa para dos en un rincón, cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la locura que era la calle Yonge por la noche.

Travestis, estudiantes universitarios, residentes en el colegio mayor, policías, felices parejas homosexuales, felices parejas heterosexuales, famosos de visita en los barrios pobres, yuppies paseando a sus pretenciosas mascotas, ecologistas, vagabundos, músicos callejeros, pandilleros, miembros de la mafia rusa, algún que otro profesor díscolo, algún miembro del Parlamento Provincial. Un fascinante caleidoscopio de comportamientos humanos en directo. Y gratis.

Quinn se sentó lentamente en su asiento, un antiguo banco de iglesia reconvertido y se echó sobre los hombros la manta de borreguillo que el camarero le había dejado en el respaldo.

**- ¿Tienes frío? Le diré a Christopher que nos siente al lado de la chimenea** - Levantó el brazo para llamar al camarero, pero Quinn la detuvo.

**- No lo hagas** - dijo con timidez -** Me gusta mirar a la gente. **

**- A mí también, pero pareces el Yeti. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Lo siento** - se excusó Rachel rápidamente -** No quería hacerte sentir incómoda, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo más adecuado que esa manta, que a saber dónde habrá estado. Probablemente en el suelo del apartamento de Christopher. Y quién sabe qué clase de travesuras habrá hecho ahí encima. **

_«¿Ha usado la palabra "travesuras" en una frase?»_, pensó Quinn, atónita.

La profesora Berry se quitó el jersey de cachemira verde, con un coche de carreras inglés y se lo dio. Quinn lo cogió y lo cambió por la censurable manta de Yeti.

**- ¿Mejor?** – preguntó Rachel, peinándose con los dedos.

**- Mejor** - respondió ella, sintiéndose más cómoda y mucho más caliente, envuelta en el calor corporal y el aroma de Rachel.

Aunque las mangas le quedaban cortas porque los brazos de Rachel eran más cortos que los suyos.

**- ¿Fuiste a Lobby el martes?** - le preguntó Quinn.

**- No. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu proyecto?** - Cambió de tema bruscamente y su voz adquirió un tono profesional.

Por suerte, Christopher las interrumpió en ese momento preguntándoles qué querían cenar y ella pudo centrarse un poco.

**- La ensalada César es muy buena aquí, igual que la pizza napolitana, pero son raciones bastante grandes para uno solo. ¿Eres aficionada a los intercambios?** - preguntó Rachel.

Quinn abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir.

**- Me refiero a si te gustaría compartir una ensalada y una pizza conmigo. ¿O prefieres cualquier otra cosa? **

Rachel frunció el cejo. Estaba tratando de no ser una profesora avasalladora y dominante, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Christopher golpeó el suelo con el pie discretamente. No quería que la profesora notara que se estaba impacientando. La había visto irritada en alguna ocasión y no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. Aunque tal vez ahora que tenía compañía femenina —el remedio favorito de Christopher para cualquier desorden psicológico, grande o pequeño— se comportase de otro modo.

**- Me encantará compartir la ensalada y la pizza contigo, gracias **- respondió Quinn en un tono que ponía fin a cualquier deliberación.

Rachel pidió por las dos y, poco después, el camarero apareció con dos cervezas Chimay. Rachel había insistido en que ella la probara.

**- Salud -** dijo Rachel, brindando.

**- Prost** - replicó Quinn.

Probó la cerveza y no pudo evitar recordar la primera que se había tomado y con quién. Era una cerveza rubia, de fabricación nacional. Ésta tenía un tono cobrizo y era dulce, con un intenso sabor a malta. Le gustó mucho y lo demostró con un leve ronroneo de aprobación.

**- ¡Cuesta más de diez dólares la botella!** - susurró, para no avergonzar a Rachel en público con su incredulidad.

**- Pero es la mejor. ¿Qué prefieres, beber una botella de éstas o dos Budweiser, que es como beber asquerosa agua de la bañera? **

_«Bueno, no he probado el agua de la bañera, pero me fiaré de su opinión, chalada profesora Berry» _

**- Vamos** - la animó Rachel -** ¿Qué estás pensando? Casi puedo ver las ruedas girando en esa pequeña****cabecita, así que suéltalo. **

Y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó con una sonrisa, como si la cabeza de Quinn fuera una fuente inagotable de diversión.

A Quinn le molestó su actitud. No le gustaba que usara el diminutivo al referirse a su cabeza, porque le recordaba su desprecio inicial por su capacidad intelectual, así que decidió contraatacar.

**- Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en privado **- comentó, sacando dos sobres del maletín -** No puedo aceptar esto.**

Deslizó la tarjeta del Starbucks y la concesión de la beca en su dirección.

Rachel los reconoció inmediatamente y frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te los he enviado yo?** - preguntó, empujándolos en dirección a Quinn.

**- Mi capacidad de deducción. Eres la única persona que conozco que me llama Lucy. Y eres la única persona que conozco con una cuenta corriente lo bastante saneada como para crear una beca. **

Le entregó de nuevo los sobres.

Rachel permaneció en silencio unos instantes. ¿De verdad era la única que llamaba a Lucy por su primer nombre? Los demás la llamaban:

_«Quinn» _

**- Tienes que aceptarlos. **

Rachel volvió a empujarlos hacia ella.

**- No, no tengo que hacerlo. Los regalos me ponen muy nerviosa y la tarjeta del Starbucks es una exageración. Por no hablar de la beca. Nunca podría devolvértela. Ya le debo demasiadas cosas a tu familia. No puedo aceptar nada más. **

Empujó los sobres una vez más.

**- Puedes aceptarlo y lo aceptarás. La tarjeta de regalo es intrascendente. Yo gasto mucho más que eso en café cada mes. Quería demostrarte de un modo tangible que respeto tu inteligencia. **

**Cometí una indiscreción en un momento en que tenía la guardia baja y la señorita Peterson lo aprovechó y retorció mis palabras de un modo intolerable. Así que no lo consideres un regalo, considéralo una indemnización. Hablé mal de ti sin motivo y por eso te escribí esa tarjeta. Si no la aceptas, el conflicto permanecerá sin resolver entre nosotras, porque no creo que me hayas perdonado que hablara mal de ti delante de tus colegas. **

Acercándole los sobres una vez más, la miró fijamente.

Quinn le clavó la vista en la corbata para no caer presa de su intensa mirada. Se preguntó cómo habría logrado hacerse el nudo tan derecho y uniforme.

_«Tal vez haya contratado a una profesional para que se lo haga. Alguien con el pelo rubio teñido y tacones de aguja. Y uñas muy largas»_

Quinn volvió a deslizar la tarjeta del Starbucks, desafiante. Para su gran sorpresa, la expresión de Rachel se endureció, pero se guardó la tarjeta.

**- No pienso pasarme la noche jugando al ping-pong de tarjeta de regalo contigo. Pero la beca no ****se puede devolver. El dinero no es mío. Lo único que hice fue alertar al señor Randall, el director de la organización filantrópica, de tus méritos académicos. **

**- Y de mi pobreza -** murmuró ella.

**- Si tienes algo que decirme, señorita Fabray, ten la cortesía de hablar a un nivel audible** - dijo

Rachel, con los ojos brillantes.

Quinn le devolvió una mirada igual de encendida.

**- No creo que todo esto sea muy profesional, profesora Berry. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero sé que me estás haciendo llegar miles de dólares a través de una beca. Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de comprarme. **

Rachel inspiró hondo y contó hasta diez para no estallar.

**- ¿Comprarte? Puedes creerme, nada está más lejos de mi intención. Me siento muy ofendida por tus palabras. Si te deseara, no tendría que comprarte. **

Las cejas de Quinn se alzaron de la sorpresa, pero en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

**- Cuidado con lo que dices. **

Rachel pareció sinceramente incómoda y a ella le gustó la sensación.

**- No quería decir eso. Quería decir que yo nunca te trataría como a un objeto que puede comprarse y venderse. No eres el tipo de chica que se vende, estoy segura. **

Quinn le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de apartar la vista. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar la salida, preguntándose si podría escapar.

**- ¿Por qué lo haces?** - susurró Rachel, pasados unos instantes.

- **¿El qué? **

**- Provocarme. **

**- Yo... no… te provoco. Sólo expongo los hechos. **

**- En cualquier caso, cada vez que trato de mantener una conversación normal contigo, acabas provocándome. **

**- Eres mi profesora. **

**- Sí y la hermana mayor de tu mejor amiga. ¿No podemos ser Rachel y Lucy por una noche? ¿No podemos disfrutar de una conversación agradable y de una cena aún más agradable? Puede que no lo esté consiguiendo, pero me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un ser humano. **

Cerró los ojos, frustrada.

**- ¿De verdad? **

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Quinn se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron muy lentamente, como los del dragón de la historia de Tolkien, pero no mordió el anzuelo de su impertinencia. Ni empezó a soltar fuego por la nariz. Todavía.

**- ¿Quieres que tengamos una relación profesional? Pues empieza tú. Un estudiante normal recibiría una beca con gritos de alegría. Aceptaría el dinero y se sentiría profundamente agradecido por su buena suerte. Así que compórtese profesionalmente, señorita Fabray. Podría haber mantenido mi conexión con la beca en secreto, pero preferí tratarte como a una adulta. Decidí respetar tu inteligencia y no recurrir a engaños. Sin embargo, sí me he preocupado de ocultar mi relación con la beca de manera pública. Mi nombre no va ligado oficialmente a esa organización filantrópica, así que nadie atará cabos. Berry es un nombre muy común. Si le ****cuentas a alguien que estoy detrás de la beca, lo más probable es que no te crea. **

Sacándose el Iphone del bolsillo, Rachel abrió la aplicación de la libreta de notas y empezó a escribir con el dedo.

**- No iba a quejarme. **

**- Podrías haberme dado las gracias. **

**- Gracias, profesora Berry. Pero míralo desde mi punto de vista. No quiero ser Eloísa ni que tú seas Abelardo** - dijo, mirando los cubiertos y alineándolos hasta que estuvieron ordenados simétricamente.

Rachel recordó haberla visto hacerlo antes, cuando cenaron en el Harbour Sixty. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa, la miró con expresión apenada. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la biblioteca. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a los considerables encantos de la señorita Fabray. Y con ellos se había arriesgado a correr el mismo destino que Abelardo, porque sin duda Santana la castraría si se enteraba de que había seducido a su amiga.

Milagrosamente, había demostrado tener un mayor autocontrol que Abelardo.

**- Nunca seduciría a una alumna. **

**- En ese caso, gracias** - murmuró ella -** Y gracias por el gesto de la beca, aunque no puedo prometerte que la aceptaré. Sé que para ti es una cantidad modesta, pero para mí significa dinero para billetes de avión para Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Pascua. Y algún que otro extra de vez en cuando que ahora no puedo permitirme. Como un filete. **

**- ¿Vas a gastártelo en billetes de avión? Pensaba que buscarías un apartamento en mejores condiciones. **

**- He firmado un contrato. Si me fuera a otro apartamento, tendría que seguir pagando éste. Además, ir a casa para ver a mi padre es importante para mí. Es la única familia que me queda. Y me gustaría ir a visitar también a Leroy antes de que venda la casa y se mude a Filadelfia para estar cerca de Santana y Jesse. **

_«De hecho, creo que valdría la pena aceptar la beca para ir a visitar a Leroy y, de paso, ver el huerto. Me pregunto si mi manzano favorito sigue allí… Me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta si tallara mis iniciales en el tronco…» _

Rachel la miró de reojo.

**- ¿No habrías ido a casa si no hubieras recibido la beca? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Papá quería comprarme un billete de avión para Navidad, para que no tuviera que ir en autocar, pero los precios de Air Canada son imposibles y me habría sentido avergonzada si mi padre hubiera tenido que comprarme un billete. **

**- No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas. **

**- Pareces Gloria. Ella siempre decía cosas como ésa. **

Rachel se removió inquieta en el asiento.

**- ¿De dónde crees que aprendí algo de generosidad? De mi madre biológica te aseguro que no. **

Quinn la miró de frente, sin parpadear ni ruborizarse. Suspirando, se guardó la carta en el maletín. Acabaría de decidir qué hacer cuando no estuviera ante la presencia magnética de La Profesora. Seguir discutiendo con ella en esos momentos no llevaría a ninguna parte. En ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, era exactamente como Abelardo, sexy, inteligente y seductora.

Rachel la observó con atención.

**- A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, que admito que no ha sido demasiado, ¿sigues pasando hambre? **

**- Rachel, tengo una relación muy especial con mi estómago. Me olvido de comer cuando estoy ocupada, o preocupada o... triste. No es por el dinero. No te preocupes, por favor. **

Recolocó los cubiertos una vez más.

**- ¿Estás triste ahora? **

Quinn bebió la cerveza lentamente, sin responder.

**- ¿Dante te entristece? **

**- A veces** - susurró Quinn.

**- ¿Y las otras veces? **

Quinn levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce.

**- Otras veces no puedo evitarlo... me hace delirar de felicidad. A veces, mientras estoy estudiando La Divina Comedia, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo. Como si hubiera encontrado mi pasión, mi vocación. Como si ya no fuera la chica tímida de Selinsgrove. Me siento capaz de todo. Sé que soy buena en esto y me hace sentir... importante. **

Era demasiado. Le había dado demasiada información. Se había bebido la cerveza demasiado rápido y se le había subido a la cabeza; igual que el aroma de Rachel impregnado en el jersey. No debería haber dicho eso y a Rachel menos que a nadie.

Pero para su sorpresa, la descubrió mirándola con calidez.

**- Es verdad que eres tímida, pero eso no es ningún pecado **- Rachel carraspeó -** Me da envidia tu entusiasmo por Dante. Yo me sentía así hace un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado. **

Cuando volvió a sonreír, ella apartó la mirada.

Quinn se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz.

**- ¿Quién es M. P. Berry? **

Los ojos marrones de Rachel la perforaron con la intensidad de un rayo láser.

**- Preferiría no hablar de ello. **

Su tono de voz no era duro, pero sí muy frío, Quinn se dio cuenta de que había tocado un nervio muy sensible. Le costó unos instantes recuperarse lo suficiente para preguntar:

**- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme con la beca? **

Rachel frunció el cejo y dijo:

**- Santana te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad? **

**- No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? **

**- Porque ella cree que deberíamos ser amigas. Te digo lo mismo que le dije antes de que se fuera: es imposible. **

Quinn notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y preguntó:

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Tenemos una bandera roja sobre la cabeza y en cualquier momento alguien puede agitarla. Los profesores y los alumnos no pueden ser amigos. Y aunque sólo fuéramos Lucy y Rachel compartiendo una pizza, tampoco te convendría ser amiga mía. Soy un imán para el pecado, y tú no** - Con una sonrisa triste, añadió - **Ya lo ves. Es imposible. **_**«Los que entráis aquí, abandonad toda esperanza» **_

**- Me gusta creer que nada es imposible -** susurró Quinn.

**- Aristóteles dijo que la amistad sólo es posible entre dos personas virtuosas. Así que la amistad entre nosotras es imposible. **

**- Nadie es virtuoso del todo. **

**- Tú lo eres** - afirmó Rachel. Los ojos le brillaban con lo que podría ser pasión o admiración.

**- Santana me dijo que estabas en la lista vip de Lobby** - Quinn volvió a cambiar de tema rápidamente, sin mucho tiempo para considerar la prudencia de sus actos.

**- Así es. **

**- Me lo dijo como si fuera un misterio. ¿Por qué? **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Por qué crees tú? **

**- No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto. **

Rachel la miró fijamente y bajó el tono de voz.

**- Voy regularmente, por eso tengo tratamiento preferencial, aunque últimamente no he ido ****demasiado. **

**- ¿Por qué vas allí? No te gusta bailar. ¿Vas sólo para beber? **- Miró a su alrededor. El Caffé era un lugar sencillo pero confortable -** Podrías beber aquí. Se está más a gusto. Es gemütlich... acogedor. **

_«Y no hay ni una puta Berry adicta a la vista.» _

**- No, señorita Fabray. No suelo ir a Lobby a beber. **

**- Entonces, ¿para qué vas? **

**- ¿No es obvio?** - Rachel frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza -** Tal vez para alguien como tú no. **

**- ¿Qué significa alguien como yo? **

**- Significa que no sabes lo que me estás preguntando** - le espetó Rachel, enfadada **- o no me lo harías decir en voz alta. ¿Quieres saber para qué voy allí? Te lo diré. Voy a buscar mujeres para follar, señorita Fabray** - La miraba furiosa -** ¿Estás contenta? **

Quinn inspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, lo soltó, negando con la cabeza.

**- No** - respondió en voz baja, mirándose las manos -** ¿Por qué iba a estar contenta? En realidad me pone enferma. No sabes cuánto. **

Rachel suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca. No estaba enfadada con Quinn. Estaba furiosa, pero consigo misma. Se sentía avergonzada. Una parte de ella quería causarle repulsión intencionadamente. Quería mostrarse desnuda ante Quinn sin ocultar nada. Que viera cómo era en realidad, una criatura oscura y siniestra expuesta ante su virtud. Entonces se alejaría de ella.

Tal vez era eso lo que su subconsciente estaba haciendo con aquellos ridículos exabruptos, nada profesionales. En circunstancias normales nunca le habría hablado así a un alumno y menos aún a una alumna, ni aunque fuera cierto. Quinn estaba acabando con ella y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo.

Rachel la miró y ella vio remordimiento en sus ojos.

**- Lo siento. Sé que te repugno** - dijo él en voz baja -** pero créeme, no es una mala reacción. Debes sentir repulsión hacia mí. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te estoy corrompiendo. No puedo evitarlo. **

**- No siento que me estés corrompiendo. **

Rachel la miró con tristeza.

**- Sólo porque no sabes lo que eso implica. No sabes reconocerlo. Cuando lo hagas ya será demasiado tarde. Adán y Eva no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían perdido hasta que estuvieron fuera del paraíso. **

**- Sé algo sobre el tema** - murmuró Quinn **- y no por haber leído a Milton. **

En ese momento, Christopher les llevó la cena, interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación. Rachel se comportó como la perfecta anfitriona, sirviéndole la ensalada y la pizza a Quinn antes de servirse ella y asegurándose de que le tocaban más virutas de queso parmesano y más picatostes a Quinn. Y no porque no le gustaran. Al contrario, le gustaban mucho.

Mientras comían en silencio, Quinn recordaba su primera cena juntas. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción por los altavoces. Era una canción tan bonita que dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y escuchó con atención.

Rachel también la oyó y empezó a cantar susurrando. La letra hablaba sobre el cielo y el infierno, la virtud y el pecado.

Quinn se quedó atrapada en la sobrecogedora relevancia de la letra. Pero Rachel se detuvo en seco y volvió a concentrarse en la pizza. Quinn la miró boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de que cantara tan bien. Oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca perfecta con su sensual voz…

**- Es una canción preciosa. ¿De quién es? **

**- Se llama You and Me. Es de Matthew Barber, un músico local. ¿Has oído la frase sobre la virtud y el pecado? No cabe duda sobre cuál le corresponde a cada una de nosotras. **

**- Es muy bonita pero triste. **

**- Siempre he tenido una gran debilidad por las cosas bonitas pero tristes** - La miró atentamente antes de apartar la vista - **Creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre tu proyecto, señorita Fabray. **

Su máscara profesional volvía a estar firmemente colocada en su sitio. Quinn respiró hondo y empezó a describir su proyecto, nombrando a Paolo y a Francesca, a Dante y a Beatriz. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Rachel.

El tono de llamada eran las campanadas del Big Ben. Rachel alzó un dedo para indicarle que esperara un momento. Al leer la pantalla de su Iphone, le cambió la expresión de la cara.

**- Tengo que responder** - dijo con preocupación - **Lo siento. **

Se levantó y respondió al teléfono en un mismo gesto.

_**- ¿Paulina? **_

Se dirigió a la sala vecina, pero Quinn oía lo que decía.

_**- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?**_ - preguntó Rachel, en voz cada vez más baja.

Quinn trató de seguir cenando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería Paulina. Nunca había oído ese nombre hasta entonces. Rachel había parecido muy preocupada al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

_«¿M. P. Berry? ¿Paulina Berry? __¿Será su ex esposa? o ¿M. P. será un código para alguien y estará intentando confundirme?» _

Rachel regresó a la mesa un cuarto de hora más tarde y no se sentó. Estaba muy alterada, pálida y temblorosa.

**- Tengo que irme. Lo siento. La cena está pagada y le he pedido a Christopher que llame un taxi para que te lleve a casa cuando hayas terminado. **

**- Puedo ir andando **- replicó ella, agachándose para recoger el maletín.

Rachel levantó una mano para detenerla.

**- De ninguna manera. No a estas horas ni en este barrio. Toma **- añadió, ofreciéndole un billete doblado -** Para el taxi o por si quieres tomar algo más. Por favor, quédate y acábate la cena. Y llévate lo que sobre a casa. ¿Lo harás? **

**- No puedo aceptar tu dinero **- dijo Quinn, devolviéndole el billete.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

**- Por favor, Lucy, ahora no** - le rogó, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

Quinn se apiadó de ella y no insistió.

**- Siento tener que dejarte así. Yo... **

Lo sentía. Sentía mucho… algo. Estaba tremendamente angustiada, casi desencajada de ansiedad. Sin pensar, Quinn le tomó la mano en un gesto de compasión y solidaridad. Y se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que Rachel no hacía ninguna mueca, ni se soltaba bruscamente.

Al contrario. Le apretó los dedos como dándole las gracias por el contacto. Abrió los ojos y la miró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad. Fue un gesto dulce y familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Como si ella le perteneciera. Se acercó su mano a los labios y se quedó mirándola.

_«Aquí permanece el olor a sangre; ni todos los perfumes de Arabia harían más dulce esta mano»,_ susurró, parafraseando a lady Macbeth. Tras besársela reverentemente, se despidió:

**- Buenas noches, Lucy. Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí. **

Quinn asintió. La vio salir a la calle y echar a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron la acera. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando su precioso jersey de cachemira y que dentro del billete, Rachel había escondido la tarjeta del Starbucks junto con una nota que decía:

_L: _

_No creerías que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¿no? _

_No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas. _

_Y aquí no hay ninguna contrapartida. _

_Tuya, Rachel._

* * *

**_Patito, gracias por el halago :D y pues no se si pronto, pero en algún momento pasara :P :* xoxo_**

**_Soy muy buenita y me gusta complacer *Agron23*_**

**_Guest, me alegra que ames la historia y te guste la idea de un capitulo todos los días._**

**_Blackromeus, autora agradece los reviews._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12**_

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn aún no había decidido qué hacer respecto a la beca. No quería obrar precipitadamente. Tenía miedo de que la generosidad de Rachel quedara al descubierto. Sabía que en la administración universitaria había mentes desconfiadas que no dudarían en atacarla.

Y también debía de ir con mucha cautela por su propio bien.

Cualquier paso en falso podía hacerla quedar como lo que no era. No quería que nadie la viera como otra cosa que una estudiante seria y responsable. Por eso no se atrevía a dirigirse al director del departamento y rechazar la beca. Entre otras cosas, una beca siempre quedaba bien en un currículum. Y se suponía que para un estudiante serio, el currículum era más importante que el orgullo personal.

Hablando en términos clásicos, la señorita Fabray se encontraba entre la Escila de proteger tanto a Rachel como a sí misma y la Caribdis de su orgullo. Por desgracia para este último, rechazar la beca era peligroso. Y para huir del peligro lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar el dinero. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Especialmente después de haber aceptado ya el vestido y los zapatos de Santana y de la maniobra no tan secreta de Rachel para reemplazar su vieja mochila.

No le había comentado que había enviado ésta a L. L. Bean y que estaba esperando que se la cambiaran por una nueva. Y que, cuando la recibiera, tenía previsto usarla, aunque sólo fuera para reafirmar su independencia.

El viernes por la tarde, sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, le envió un mensaje de texto a Santana contándole lo de la fundación y la beca y preguntándole si sabía quién era M. P. Berry.

Santana le respondió casi inmediatamente:

_¿Qué dices que hizo R? Nunca había oído hablar de esa fundación. _

_Ni de MPB. Podría ser su madre biológica. O su abuela. _

_TQM, S. _

_P. D.: A dice hola y gracias _

Quinn leyó el mensaje varias veces. Le pareció que lo que tenía más sentido era que fuera su abuela. Dudaba que le hubiera puesto a la beca el nombre de alguien a quien odiaba. Y estaba segura de que seguía odiando a su madre biológica.

Aunque también podía ser que Rachel le ocultara cosas a Santana, igual que se las ocultaba al resto del mundo. Tras un par de chupitos de tequila para infundirse valor, le envió otro mensaje a su amiga preguntándole si Rachel tenía novia en Toronto, para ver si ésta sabía algo de la beca. La respuesta le llegó en seguida, pero en la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico:

_¡Quinn! _

_Te escribo por aquí, porque los botones del teléfono son muy pequeños. Rachel NUNCA ha tenido novia. Nunca trajo a nadie a casa para presentársela a papá y mamá, ni siquiera en el instituto. ¿No viste su apartamento? ¿No viste las fotos de su dormitorio? ¿Las viste? Vamos, seguro que no tiene novia. Sólo amigas para follar. Aunque, cuando se lo pregunté, reaccionó de manera extraña. _

_Tiene treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Ya no tiene edad para ir de ligón! __¿Estás segura de que no se ha inventado a ese M. P. Berry? _

_Se lo preguntaré a Jesse y te diré algo. No quiero molestar a mi padre. Sigue estando muy mal. _

_Aaron y yo vamos de camino a las islas de la Reina Carlota. Pasaremos allí dos semanas en una cabaña de madera, sin Internet ni teléfonos móviles. Los dos solos. Paz, tranquilidad y un jacuzzi al aire libre. _

_Por favor, no permitas que Rachel caiga en el abismo hasta mi regreso. _

_Te quiere, S. _

_P. D.: Aaron quiere saludarte personalmente. Aquí tienes, cariño. _

_Hola, Quinn, soy Aaron. _

_Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida en Canadá. Volvió muy cambiada y sé que no debo agradecérselo a Rachel. _

_Te echamos mucho de menos en el funeral. Ojalá podamos vernos en Acción de Gracias. Si no pensabas venir, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Será duro este año, sin Gloria. Leroy y Santana necesitan tener a toda la familia cerca y eso te incluye a ti. _

_Tengo puntos de mi compañía aérea. Podría enviarte un billete. __Piénsalo. _

_Te quiero, niñita, Aaron._

Quinn se secó una lágrima ante su dulzura y al verlo feliz y aliviado porque su prometida y él seguían juntos y muy enamorados. Quinn daría cualquier cosa por ser amada de esa manera.

Se preguntó por qué la amable oferta de Aaron no le había parecido caridad. Se estaba planteando seriamente aceptarla. Pensó en Gloria. Ella tenía razón. Cuando no hay contrapartidas y un regalo se ofrece de corazón, no hay nada vergonzoso en aceptarlo. Si aceptaba el billete de avión ofrecido por Aaron, podría estar presente en la primera cena de Acción de Gracias tras la muerte de Gloria y devolver la beca.

Al pensar en Gloria, se preguntó si sería útil rogarle a ésta tanto por ella como por Rachel. Gloria era una auténtica santa, una madre celestial que sin duda enviaría ayuda a sus hijos. Mientras santa Lucía estaba de vacaciones con su amado Aaron, Quinn dirigió su atención a los cielos y le pidió a Gloria que intercediera por las vidas de todos ellos y encendió una vela en su memoria en la ventana de su pequeño estudio, aquella fría noche de viernes. Antes de meterse en la cama con su conejito de peluche, decidió aceptar el regalo de Aaron como prueba de su nueva actitud hacia la caridad y su capacidad de tragarse el orgullo cuando era necesario. Lo que significaba que su pecado capital no era tan capital.

En ausencia de Paul, Quinn se encontró con que el sábado se le hacía muy largo y acabó yendo a trabajar en su propuesta de proyecto al despacho de La Profesora en la biblioteca. Parte de ella deseaba que Rachel volviera a sorprenderla allí, pero no sucedió. Recordó sus palabras de despedida: _«Nos veremos el __miércoles… si sigo aquí». _

A pesar de lo que Santana le había dicho, era muy posible que tuviera novia. Recordó que le había asignado a la tal Paulina el tono de llamada de las campanadas de Big Ben. ¿Viviría en Londres? ¿Sería inglesa? ¿O tendría alguna relación con el repique de las campanas? Buscó la historia del Big Ben en la Wikipedia, pero no encontró nada particularmente revelador. (Lo que suele suceder muchas veces con Wikipedia)

Quinn no era tan inocente como Rachel pensaba. Sabía que Rachel no era virgen. Ya no lo era cuando la conoció. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo restregaran por la cara.

Pensó en ella y Paulina, o en ella y cualquier otra chica sin rostro, piel con piel, entrelazadas. Se la imaginó besándola en los labios, explorando su cuerpo con la boca, las manos, los ojos. Vio a Rachel dando y recibiendo placer físico de una rubia alta y perfecta. Se la imaginó en éxtasis, gritando el nombre de la chica y mirándola a los ojos mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Pensó en ella convirtiéndose en un solo ser con otra alma, perteneciendo a otra mujer. Esa mujer, ¿la amaría? ¿Sería amable con ella? ¿Querría que se convirtiera en mejor persona o sólo desearía disfrutar de su cuerpo, su pasión, su naturaleza animal? ¿Le importaría si detrás de sus preciosos ojos marrones se escondía el alma de una mujer herida, desaparecida, necesitada de redención y de cura? ¿O procuraría arrastrarla aún más hacia las profundidades, atrayéndola con su cuerpo y con sus largas uñas?

La sola idea de Rachel llevándose a otra mujer, a cualquier mujer, a su cama —ya no digamos a su alma— le resultaba muy dolorosa. Pero la idea de que esa mujer calentara su cama más de una noche era absolutamente devastadora. Porque Quinn llevaba toda la vida queriendo ser esa mujer.

A pesar de sus ideas tristes y sórdidas no era capaz de quitarse el jersey verde de cachemira. Se lo llevó puesto a la biblioteca y pasó las horas envuelta en su calor y en el aroma de Rachel. Se temía que eso iba a ser lo más cerca que conseguiría estar de Rachel.

Olvidándose por un tiempo del CD de Paul, se puso a escuchar a Yael Naim. Le encantaba la canción Far Far, aunque no tenía ni idea de si la letra era adecuada a su situación. Quinn se había pasado casi toda la vida esperando que le pasara algo bueno, guardándose sueños y esperanzas muy dentro del alma. Pero pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que encargarse personalmente de que esas cosas buenas sucedieran.

La música era suave y relajante y le permitió avanzar mucho en la propuesta hasta la hora de cierre de la biblioteca.

Al salir, se puso los auriculares y pasó de largo el carrito de los perritos calientes, decidiéndose por una cena líquida. Se compró un smoothie de mango, el más grande, y regresó a casa andando, bebiendo y pensando. Como iba distraída preguntándose dónde estaría Rachel y qué andaría haciendo, casi no vio a Ethan, que la saludó al pasar ella junto a la larga cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar en Lobby.

**- Hola, Ethan** - lo saludó, quitándose los auriculares.

Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

**- Hola, Quinn. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme a escribirle a Rafaela. Le encantó** - Si Ethan hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes -** Me está enseñando italiano. **

Ella se echó a reír, encantada de verlo tan feliz.

**- ¿Cómo van las cosas? Mucha gente, ¿eh?** - comentó, señalando la cola.

**- Ahora dejaré entrar a unos cuantos más, pero antes tengo que sacar a alguien. **

**- Vaya, eso suena amenazador. **

Ethan negó con la cabeza.

**- Tu amiga está dentro. Nunca la había visto tan borracha. El camarero se niega a seguir sirviéndole copas y eso significa que tengo que sacarla a la fuerza y meterla en un taxi. **

Quinn alzó mucho las cejas.

_«¿Rachel está aquí? ¿Y Paulina?» _

**- Lo he intentado solo y casi me ha dado un puñetazo. Estoy esperando que alguien me sustituya ****aquí para ir a buscarla, pero voy a necesitar refuerzos. A no ser que me ayudes tú** - dijo, mirándola con admiración -** Creo que podrías convencerla de que salga voluntariamente. **

Ella negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

**- ¿Estás de broma? No me haría ningún caso. Ni siquiera somos amigas. **

**- No es ésa la impresión que me dio, pero no pasa nada. Lo entiendo** - Se encogió de hombros y miró la hora.

Quinn bebió un poco más de smoothie y se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Santana. Se preguntó si ése sería uno de esos casos en que estaba moralmente obligada a intervenir.

_«¿Y si no hago nada y Rachel acaba en la cárcel? Ella se ha esforzado por ser amable conmigo esta semana. __No puedo ignorarla. Me traería mal karma» _

**- Ejem, bueno, puedo intentarlo. A ver si quiere salir por las buenas** - dijo, no muy convencida **- No me gustaría que acabara detenida. **

**- A mí tampoco. Nos gusta que nuestros vips estén contentos. Pero no ha parado de beber un whisky doble tras otro desde que ha llegado. No podemos seguir sirviéndole más. Tal vez a ti te escuche. Lo que tiene que hacer es irse a casa a dormir. **

Ethan apartó el cordón de terciopelo para que pasara.

**- No voy vestida para entrar ahí** - se excusó Quinn, mirándose las zapatillas deportivas, los vaqueros rotos y el jersey de Rachel, que olía de manera deliciosa, pero que le quedaba demasiado grande.

**- Vas bien, pero escucha, si está demasiado borracha y no te ves capaz de tratar con ella, vuelve en seguida. No es fácil de controlar cuando ha bebido tanto. **

Quinn sabía de lo que era capaz Rachel cuando estaba borracha, pero se recordó que con ella había sido muy dulce aquella noche, años atrás.

Entró en el club esperando que nadie la reconociera. Se deshizo la coleta y se tapó la cara con el pelo, usándolo como un velo para mantenerse a salvo de miradas curiosas. Elevó una oración desesperada a los dioses de las coctelerías y bares de copas para que mantuvieran a distancia a Brad Curtis, MBA, vicepresidente de mercados de capitales. No quería que la viera vestida así. Se abrochó los botones de su chaquetón verde militar porque no quería que Rachel descubriera que seguía llevando su jersey.

No le costó mucho localizarla. Estaba sentada en el bar, charlando con una atractiva morena que quedaba de espaldas a Quinn. Rachel no estaba mirando a la mujer que tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y que la estaba atrayendo hacia ella por la corbata, sino el vaso vacío. No parecía contenta, pero eso probablemente tuviese más que ver con el estado de su copa que con otras cosas.

Desde su observatorio privilegiado, a varios metros de distancia, vio que la Berry adicta, que prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo y metiéndole los pechos en la cara, no era otra que Christa Peterson. Mierda. ¿Pensaría llevársela Rachel a casa?

Quinn supo que, en ese momento, la única que podía cuidar de Rachel era ella. Si Rachel se acostaba con Christa no sólo estaría violando la política de no confraternización y poniendo su carrera académica en peligro, sino que se vería envuelta en una incómoda relación con la joven que esperaba convertirse en la señora Berry. Y no podía olvidar que era muy posible que Christa estuviera tratando de seducirla para vengarse de cómo Rachel la había tratado en el Starbucks por defenderla a ella.

Fuera por lo que fuese, no podía permitir que su compañera siguiera adelante con sus planes de seducción.

_«Las manos fuera de mi tesoro, Gollum» _

Volviéndose, salió en busca de Ethan y le susurró al oído:

**- Necesito tu ayuda. Está con una chica a la que no le conviene llevarse a casa, porque es una de sus alumnas. Necesito separarla de ella antes de meterla en el taxi. **

**- Yo no puedo meterme en eso **- contestó Ethan encogiéndose de hombros -** Es asunto suyo. **

**- ¿Y si el camarero le tira una copa encima y la envía al cuarto de baño? Entonces yo podría convencer a Rachel para que salga del local. **

**- ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? **

Quinn parpadeó unos instantes.

**- No lo sé, pero seguro que me será más fácil si logramos separarlas. No creo que Rachel sea capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes con esas tetas de plástico en la cara. **

_«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que se están esforzando mucho por proteger a una amiga, ayudadme a mantener apartada a esa puta de su polla. Por favor» _

Ethan se echó a reír.

**- Parece una película de intriga. De acuerdo, seguro que el camarero nos ayuda. Tiene sentido del humor. Si Berry se pone difícil, dile que me llame. ¿De acuerdo? **

**- De acuerdo. **

Ethan hizo una llamada y momentos después le indicó a Quinn que ya podía acercarse a Rachel. Respirando hondo, ella enderezó la espalda y volvió junto a Rachel. Algo le había hecho mucha gracia, porque estaba riéndose a carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sujetándose el estómago con las manos.

Quinn tuvo que admitir que todavía estaba más guapa cuando se reía. Llevaba una elegante camisa de un tono verde pálido, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, lo que dejaba a la vista un poco de piel, que asomaba como briznas de hierba. Llevaba una corbata de seda negra con rayas también negras, que le colgaba del cuello suelta; unos pantalones de vestir negros, bastante ajustados, y unos zapatos asimismo negros brillantes.

En resumen, La Profesora estaba bebida, pero iba impecable.

**- ¿Profesora? **

Rachel dejó de reír en seco y se volvió hacia Quinn. Al verla, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Parecía contenta de verla. Demasiado contenta.

**- Señorita Fabray, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer?** - Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, donde la retuvo demasiado tiempo.

Quinn frunció el cejo. La verdad era que no parecía bebida, pero estaba comportándose de un modo extraño, demasiado amistoso, seductor incluso, sin duda a causa del alcohol. (O eso o había recibido un trasplante de personalidad de alguien encantador, pongamos por caso, Daniel Craig)

**- ¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? Tengo que volver a casa** - dijo Quinn y retiró la mano mientras disimulaba una mueca por lo absurdo de su excusa.

**- Por ti haría cualquier cosa, señorita Fabray. Y lo digo en serio. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa antes?** - preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sacaba un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y se los daba al camarero.

**- No, gracias, ya tengo una** - respondió Quinn, sacudiendo el smoothie bajo la nariz de Rachel.

El camarero miró con escepticismo el estridente vaso de polietileno, pero se limitó a cobrar sin hacer comentarios.

**- ¿Por qué estás bebiendo eso? ¿Marida bien con el cuscús? **- Rachel volvió a reír, pero al ver que Quinn se mordía el labio inferior, se detuvo en seco.

Algo bruscamente, le pasó el pulgar por el labio para que dejara de mordérselo.

**- Para. No quiero que te hagas sangre -** Y sujetándole la cara con las manos, le acercó la suya. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca -** Lo del cuscús era una broma. **

Quinn aún estaba recuperándose de la impresión de haber tenido el pulgar de Rachel entre los labios.

**- Supongo que no ha tenido gracia. No es divertido reírse de la pobreza de la gente. Y tú eres una niñita muy dulce. **

Ella apretó los dientes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar aquella actitud condescendiente antes de largarse y dejarla —a ella y a su polla— en las garras de Christa.

**- Profesora, yo... **

**- Estaba hablando con alguien. La conoces. Es una auténtica zorra** - La mirada embriagada de Rachel barrió la sala antes de volver a centrarse en Quinn -** Se ha largado. Me alegro, es una bruja. **

Quinn asintió. Y sonrió.

**- Te miró como si fueras basura, pero yo la puse en su sitio. Si vuelve a molestarte, la expulsaré. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. **

Volvió a acercar su cara a la de ella y se pasó la lengua por sus labios perfectos muy lentamente.

**- No deberías estar en un sitio como éste. Ya deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita lila, enroscada como un gatito. Un precioso gatito con grandes ojos avellanas. Me encantaría acariciarte. **

Quinn levantó las cejas.

_«¿De dónde saca esas ideas?» _

**- Ejem, sí, es verdad. Tengo que irme a casa ahora mismo. ¿Sales conmigo y me ayudas a parar un taxi? ¿Por favor, profesora? **- Señaló hacia la salida, tratando de mantener una prudente distancia entre las dos.

Rachel cogió su gabardina inmediatamente.

**- Lo siento. El jueves tuviste que volver sola. No volverá a ocurrir. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, gatita. **

Le ofreció el brazo a la manera tradicional y Quinn se cogió de él, preguntándose quién guiaba a quién. Al llegar a la calle, Ethan las estaba esperando con un taxi. Al verlas acercarse, les abrió la puerta trasera.

**- Señorita Fabray** - susurró Rachel, apoyándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

**- Pensándolo mejor, creo que iré andando** - contestó ella, tratando de alejarse.

Pero Rachel insistió, igual que Ethan, éste probablemente porque quería librarse de ellas antes de que Rachel decidiera que quería seguir bebiendo y lo derribara de un puñetazo. No deseando causarle problemas a Ethan y para huir de Christa, ese Gollum que podía aparecer en cualquier momento reclamando su tesoro, Quinn se metió en el taxi y se deslizó por el asiento hasta el extremo opuesto.

Rachel entró tras ella. Quinn trató de no respirar por la nariz para no embriagarse con los efluvios de todo el whisky escocés que había consumido. Ethan le dio un billete al taxista y cerró la puerta del taxi, despidiéndose de Quinn con la mano.

**- Al edificio Manulife** - indicó Rachel.

Quinn estaba a punto de corregirla y dar su dirección, cuando Rachel la interrumpió:

**- No has venido a Lobby a beber. **

Sus ojos, que la estaban examinando de arriba abajo, se detuvieron en sus rodillas, que asomaban bajo los rotos del pantalón.

**- Mala suerte. Estaba en el lugar inadecuado en un momento inoportuno.**

**- No lo creo** - susurró Rachel, con una sonrisita en los labios - **Creo que tienes muy buena suerte. Y ****ahora que te he encontrado, yo también la tengo. **

Quinn suspiró. Era tarde para decirle al taxista que dieran la vuelta. Ya estaban circulando en dirección contraria. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que La Profesora llegaba a casa sana y salva y después volver a su apartamento andando. Negando con la cabeza, dio un largo sorbo al smoothie.

**- ¿Me estabas espiando?** - preguntó Rachel, mirándola con desconfianza -** ¿Te pidió Santana que lo hicieras? **

**- Claro que no. Volvía a casa de la biblioteca y te he visto por la ventana. **

**- ¿Me has visto y has decidido entrar a hablar conmigo? **- preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

**- Sí** - mintió Quinn.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Sólo conozco a dos personas en Toronto. Tú eres una de ellas. **

**- Es una pena. Supongo que la otra es Paul. **

Quinn la miró de reojo, pero no respondió.

**- Follaángeles. **

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Por qué lo llamas así? **

**- Porque eso es lo que es. O, para ser más exactos, lo que quiere ser. Pero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Ya puedes decírselo. Dile que si quiere follarse al ángel, que se atenga a las consecuencias. **

Ella alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento medieval y su lenguaje procaz. La había visto borracha anteriormente, por supuesto, y sabía que en esos momentos alternaba episodios de absoluta lucidez y otros de completa locura.

_«¿Y cómo se las arregla uno para follar con un ángel? Los ángeles son criaturas inmateriales, espirituales. ¡No tienen genitales, Rachel! Eres una especialista en Dante, pero estás chalada» _

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bloque de pisos. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, ambas salieron a la vez. El apartamento de Quinn no estaba lejos, a unas cuatro manzanas, y no tenía dinero para un taxi, así que se despidió de Rachel con una sonrisa, le deseó buenas noches y se volvió, dándose una figurada palmadita en la espalda de parte de Santana. Luego el smoothie y ella iniciaron la caminata de vuelta a su apartamento.

**- He perdido las llaves** - le llegó la voz de Rachel, que se estaba cacheando, apoyada precariamente en una palmera de plástico -** Pero ¡he encontrado las gafas!** - Le mostró su montura negra de Prada.

Quinn cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Quería dejarla e irse. Quería delegar la responsabilidad de su bienestar en otro buen samaritano, a ser posible algún vagabundo que pasara por allí. Pero cuando vio su expresión confusa y que empezaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, arrastrando consigo a la pobre palmera, con maceta y todo (una pobre palmera de plástico que no le había hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida), supo que no podía hacerlo. Rachel había sido la niña de Gloria en otra época y ella no podía dejar abandonada a esa niña. En el fondo de su corazón, Quinn sabía que la amabilidad, por pequeña que fuera, nunca se perdía.

_«Ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar las llaves, por el amor de Dante»_ Suspirando, Quinn tiró el vaso a una papelera cercana.

**- Vamos** - dijo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando Rachel le rodeó a su vez los hombros y le dio un apretón con demasiada familiaridad.

Entraron en el vestíbulo inclinándose como un galeón en una tormenta. El conserje las vio y las dejó entrar, abriendo la puerta desde su puesto con el automático. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, el whisky pareció castigar a Rachel con más fuerza. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gruñendo de vez en cuando.

Quinn aprovechó el momento para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos. En cuanto consiguió arrancarle de las manos su preciada gabardina Burberry, las encontró en seguida.

**- Me has buscado en un bar y me has llevado a casa, gatita traviesa. Pensaba que no te llevabas a casa a alguien que habías conocido en bares. **

Incluso estando borracha, la profesora Berry seguía siendo una idiota.

**- No te he llevado a mi casa, profesora. Te he acompañado a la tuya para ayudarte. Pero como sigas comportándote así, voy a soltarte y te caerás -** murmuró Quinn, cada vez más enfadada.

Tras varios intentos, Quinn dio con la llave y abrió la puerta. La ayudó a entrar y sacó la llave de la cerradura. Estaba a punto de dejarla allí, cuando Rachel murmuró que se estaba mareando. Se la imaginó ahogándose en su propio vómito, muerta en el baño, sola y sin amigos, como una estrella del rock en horas bajas, y decidió quedarse. Esperaría hasta que estuviese en la cama y se aseguraría de que no vomitara (y se ahogara). Dejó las llaves y la gabardina sobre el mueble del recibidor. Luego se quitó el abrigo y lo puso encima de su maletín.

Rachel estaba apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, así que no había peligro de que se diera cuenta de que seguía llevando su jersey, como si fuera una adolescente enamorada.

**- Vamos, profesora. **

Quinn la apoyó en su hombro y la ayudó a recorrer el pasillo.

**- ¿Adónde me llevas?** - preguntó Rachel, abriendo un ojo.

**- A la cama. **

Rachel se echó a reír, se apoyó en la pared y separó las piernas para mantener el equilibrio.

**- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? **

**- Tú, señorita Fabray -** respondió en un ronco susurro -** Me llevas a la cama y ni siquiera me has besado. ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar con algún que otro beso? Luego podríamos hacer manitas un par de noches en el sofá y a partir de allí ya pasaríamos a la cama. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de acariciarte, gatita traviesa. Eres virgen, no lo olvides. **

Quinn se enfureció, especialmente por el último comentario.

**- Tú no has hecho manitas en tu vida. Y no te llevo a la cama, idiota. Te acompaño hasta allí para que puedas dormir la mona. Vamos, basta de cháchara. **

**- Bésame, Lucy. Dame un beso de buenas noches **- Rachel la estaba mirando fijamente. Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo aterciopelado -** Y te prometo que luego me iré a la cama como una niña buena. Y tal vez, si te portas bien, dejaré que tú te acurruques a mi lado como una gatita buena. **

Quinn ahogó una exclamación. En ese momento no parecía borracha. Tenía un aspecto bastante lúcido y la estaba acariciando con la mirada, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en la zona del pecho. Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios.

_«Ahora viene la sonrisa seductora… Va a llegar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ahí está»_ (Menos mal que en su actual estado de ánimo, Quinn era inmune a las sonrisas derretidoras)

Soltándola inmediatamente, Quinn dio un paso atrás y apartó la vista. No podía permitírselo. Mirarla directamente cuando sonreía era como mirar el sol sin protección. Rachel dio un paso hacia ella. La espalda de Quinn chocó contra la otra pared del pasillo. Estaba atrapada. Rachel se acercó un poco más.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos. La estaba acechando. Y parecía hambrienta.

**- Por favor... no… no me hagas daño. **

Rachel frunció el cejo, levantó las manos y le sujetó la barbilla para que la mirara directamente a los ojos, que le brillaban atrevidos.

**- Nunca** - dijo y la besó.

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Quinn perdió la capacidad de razonar y se sumergió en las sensaciones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su físico como en ese momento. La energía que había perdido su mente la ganó su cuerpo. Notó que los labios de Rachel apenas se movían. Eran unos labios cálidos, húmedos y sorprendentemente suaves. No sabía si la estaba besando así por la borrachera. Era como si sus bocas se hubieran quedado pegadas. Como si su conexión, tan real como intensa, no pudiera romperse ni por un segundo. Quinn no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que Rachel la soltara y no volviera a ser besada así nunca más en toda su vida.

Rachel se apoyó en ella con suavidad pero con firmeza, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos. No abrió la boca, pero el sentimiento que circuló entre ellas fue muy intenso. Quinn notó el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sintió que se ruborizaba y que le aumentaba la temperatura en todo el cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más a Rachel, eliminando la separación que quedaba entre las dos y rodeándole la espalda con los brazos. Percibió la tensión de sus músculos debajo de la camisa y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Pero la trataba con demasiado cuidado, con demasiada delicadeza… Quinn quería más, mucho más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezaron a besarse, pero cuando Rachel se apartó, a Quinn le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había sido algo trascendente. Emocional. Durante unos instantes, había logrado satisfacer su deseo más profundo. Había sido un momento real y muy emotivo que le había provocado una marea de recuerdos y de sueños del huerto de los manzanos. Pero ese beso no se lo había imaginado. La chispa, la atracción, habían vuelto a la vida. Se preguntó si Rachel habría sentido lo mismo. Tal vez a esas alturas de su vida ya era inmune a esos sentimientos.

**- Preciosa Lucy** - murmuró Rachel, tambaleándose - **dulce como un caramelo. **

Se pasó la lengua por los labios como si la estuviera saboreando. Cualquier rastro de lucidez había desaparecido. Con los ojos cerrados, se desplomó contra la pared, a punto de desmayarse.

Cuando Quinn recobró el juicio, cosa que le llevó más de un minuto, la arrastró hacia la habitación. Todo habría acabado bien si en ese momento Rachel no le hubiera vomitado encima. De ella y del precioso y carísimo jersey de cachemira. Cuando acabó, el verde coche de carreras inglés había dado paso a otro tipo de verde.

Ella ahogó un grito y reprimió sus propias náuseas ante la visión y el olor. Tenía el estómago muy delicado.

_«¡Lo tengo hasta en el pelo! Oh, dioses de las buenas samaritanas, ¡ayudadme, rápido!» _

**- Lo siento, Lucy. Siento haber sido una mala chica** - se disculpó Rachel.

Su voz le recordó a la de una niña pequeña.

Quinn contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza.

**- No pasa nada. Vamos** - La arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y logró que se arrodillara ante el váter antes de la siguiente erupción estomacal.

Mientras vomitaba, Quinn se tapó la nariz con dos dedos y miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse. El cuarto de baño era elegante y muy espacioso. ¿Había una bañera donde cabían cómodamente dos personas o más? Correcto. ¿Una ducha para dos personas con una decadente función de lluvia tropical? Correcto. ¿Toallas blancas, grandes y esponjosas, perfectas para recoger vómito? Correcto.

Cuando Rachel acabó, ella le ofreció una toalla pequeña pero absorbente para que se secara la cara. Rachel gruñó e ignoró su ofrecimiento, así que Quinn se inclinó hacia ella y la limpió con delicadeza antes de darle un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca.

Luego se la quedó mirando. A pesar del desastre que había sido su familia y de su miedo al matrimonio, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería tener un bebé, un niño o una niña que se parecieran a ella y a su marido, mujer en este caso. Mirando a Rachel, que seguía fatal, se imaginó lo que supondría ser madre y cuidar de una niña enferma. La vulnerabilidad de Rachel le llegaba al alma. Sólo la había presenciado una vez anteriormente, no hacía tanto, en su despacho, cuando había llorado por la muerte de Gloria.

_«Gloria se alegraría de saber que estoy cuidando de su hija» _

**- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola un minuto?** - preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la frente.

Rachel volvió a gruñir, sin abrir los ojos, y Quinn lo interpretó como un sí.

Pero le costó separarse de ella. Mientras Rachel gemía, ella siguió acariciándole el pelo y hablándole como si fuera un bebé.

**- Está bien, Rachel. Todo está bien. Siempre he querido cuidar de ti, preocuparme por ti, aunque ****tú nunca te preocupes por mí. **

Cuando se convenció de que podía dejarla sola unos minutos, fue a su dormitorio y rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse. Resistiéndose al impulso de registrar el cajón de la ropa interior en busca de un trofeo que llevarse a casa —o que vender en eBay— se apoderó de los primeros calzoncillos tipo bóxer que encontró. Eran negros y estaban decorados con el escudo del Magdalen College. Le pareció que eran demasiado pequeños para el trasero bien formado de Rachel.

_«Hasta su ropa interior es pretenciosa»_, pensó, buscando una camiseta.

En el cuarto de baño de invitados se quitó la ropa sucia, se metió en la ducha para lavarse el pelo de vómito y se puso su ropa.

Luego trató de limpiar un poco el desastre del jersey de cachemira. Lo lavó lo mejor que pudo en el lavabo. Después lo dejó en la encimera de mármol para que se secara. Rachel ya decidiría más tarde si quería llevarlo a la tintorería (o quemarlo). Quinn cogió el resto de su ropa, la metió en la lavadora y volvió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio.

Rachel estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas dobladas ante el pecho y la cara escondida en las manos. Seguía gimiendo.

Quinn limpió el váter rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla vestida con la ropa sucia de vómito, pero tampoco tenía ganas de desnudarla. Probablemente Rachel la acusaría de acoso sexual o algo parecido. Y no le apetecía enfrentarse a una profesora Berry ebria y furiosa. O a una profesora Berry sobria y furiosa. Como un dragón, podía revolverse y atacar si creía que alguien le estaba tirando de la cola.

**- Rachel, te has manchado de vómito, ¿me entiendes? ¿Quieres quedarte así o...?** - Dejó la frase sin acabar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y trató de quitarse la corbata. Por supuesto, con los ojos cerrados no tuvo mucho éxito. Quinn le aflojó el nudo con delicadeza y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. La lavó con agua y la dejó en el mármol. También iba a tener que llevarla a la tintorería.

Mientras ella estaba de espaldas, él trató de desabrocharse la camisa, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, por lo que empezó a blasfemar y a tirar de la tela, casi arrancando los botones.

Quinn suspiró.

**- Déjame a mí. **

Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, le apartó las manos y le desabrochó los botones con facilidad.

Rachel sacó los brazos de las mangas y luego se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Desorientada como estaba, fue incapaz de acabar de hacerlo y permaneció allí, con la camiseta enrollada alrededor de la cabeza, como un turbante.

La imagen era divertida y Quinn tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Deseó tener el móvil a mano para sacarle una foto. Le habría encantado usarla como fondo de pantalla. O como avatar, si alguna vez necesitaba uno. Liberándola de la camiseta con delicadeza, se sentó sobre los talones y ahogó una exclamación.

El pecho de Rachel estaba cubierto con un brasier, era impresionante. Todo su torso era un estudio de perfección. Tenía los brazos un poco musculados. Cuando iba vestida, parecía esbelta, pero no había nada esbelta en la mujer que tenía delante. Absolutamente nada.

Tenía también un tatuaje y eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Había visto fotos de Jesse sin camiseta y de Rachel en bikini —fotos tomadas durante vacaciones de verano antes de que Quinn se mudara a Selinsgrove— y habría jurado que no tenía ningún tatuaje en esas fotos. Así que era uno reciente, hecho en los últimos seis o siete años.

Se extendía por la parte izquierda de su pecho, le cubría el pezón y parte del esternón. Mostraba un dragón medieval que rodeaba un corazón de grandes dimensiones, desgarrándolo con sus zarpas. El corazón era muy realista, nada estilizado, y las garras del dragón se hundían en él con tanta saña que lo hacían sangrar abundantemente.

Quinn se quedó mirando embobada la perturbadora imagen. El animal era verde y negro, con una cola con púas, grandes alas abiertas y escupía fuego por la boca. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las letras negras escritas sobre el corazón: MAIA. ¿Un acrónimo? ¿O sería Maia, un nombre propio?

Quinn no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser Maia o de qué podía ser MAIA. Nunca había oído ese nombre en casa de los López. Por otra parte, no le parecía nada propio de Rachel hacerse un tatuaje. La Rachel que ella había conocido y la que estaba empezando a conocer esos días nunca se haría uno, y menos uno tan grande e inquietante.

_«¿Lleva un tatuaje como ése debajo de la ropa pero se pone corbata? ¿Con un jersey?» _

Quinn se preguntó qué otras sorpresas acechaban en la superficie de su piel y, sin querer, sus ojos se desplazaron más abajo. Incluso estando sentada, tenía el abdomen bien firme, igual que una uve que nacía de sus caderas y se perdía bajo los pantalones de lana.

_«Joder. La Profesora debe de entrenar. Mucho. He cambiado de idea. Quiero una foto de su abdomen como fondo de pantalla» _

Ruborizándose, apartó la vista. No estaba bien que la mirase de esa manera. No le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con ella, especialmente si no se encontraba bien. Sintiéndose culpable, recogió la ropa sucia y la toalla que había usado para limpiar la alfombra persa del dormitorio y lo llevó todo al lavadero. Lo metió en la lavadora, junto con la ropa de ella, llenó la cubeta del detergente y la puso en marcha. Al pasar por la cocina, cogió una jarra de agua filtrada y un vaso.

En su ausencia, Rachel había conseguido arrastrarse hasta la impresionante cama cubierta con una colcha de seda, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Quinn la encontró sentada en el borde de la misma, descalza y vestida sólo con unos bóxers negros y el brasier, con el pelo muy alborotado.

_«¡Madre de Dios!» _

Aunque probablemente no había nada más excitante en el universo que la visión de Rachel semidesnuda sentada en la cama, Quinn apartó la vista y dejó el agua en la mesita de noche. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero pensó que tal vez debería darle un momento de respiro. Así que se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Y lo que vio la dejó asombrada.

La afición de Rachel por las fotografías en blanco y negro se hacía patente también allí. En tres de las cuatro paredes había un par de fotos. Eran muy grandes, enmarcadas en impresionantes marcos negros. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el contenido.

Eran fotos eróticas, fotografías de desnudos, básicamente femeninos, aunque en algunas de ellas aparecían un hombre y una mujer juntos —aunque por los rasgos físicos le parecían dos mujeres— Los rostros y los genitales no se veían en ninguna, o bien estaban difuminados o en sombras. Eran fotografías elegantes, hechas con muy buen gusto y estéticamente bonitas. A Quinn no le parecieron obscenas, pero eran muy sensuales, mucho más sofisticadas que las fotografías pornográficas y también mucho más excitantes.

Una de ellas mostraba a una pareja de perfil. Estaban cara a cara, sentados en una especie de banco. Tenían los torsos pegados y "él" tenía las manos enredadas en la melena rubia y larga de ella. Quinn se ruborizó mientras se preguntaba si la foto habría sido tomada antes, después o mientras la pareja hacía el amor.

En otra se veía la espalda de una mujer y dos manos no muy masculinas. Una de éstas sujetaba a la mujer por el centro de la espalda. La otra la agarraba por el culo. En la cadera derecha de la mujer se veía un tatuaje, pero eran letras árabes y Quinn no entendió lo que decían.

Las dos fotos más grandes colgaban sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Una de ellas retrataba a una mujer tumbada boca abajo. La forma de un hombre flotaba sobre ella casi como si se tratara de un ángel oscuro. Mientras le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le daba un beso en el hombro. Le recordó la escultura de Rodin conocida como _El sueño_ o _El beso del ángel_ y se preguntó si el fotógrafo se habría inspirado en esa obra.

La otra fotografía la dejó sin respiración. Era la más abiertamente erótica y Quinn sintió un gran rechazo por su crudeza y agresividad. Era una visión lateral de una mujer tumbada boca abajo. Sólo se le veía desde el torso hasta la rodilla y sobre ella se cernía parte de una figura masculina. El 'hombre' le agarraba la cadera y la nalga izquierdas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, mientras presionaba sus propias caderas contra la curva del trasero de la mujer. "Él" tenía un atractivo glúteo y dedos no muy largos y elegantes.

Algo en la foto la hizo sentir tan incómoda que tuvo que dejar de mirarla.

¿Por qué querría tener nadie una foto así colgada en su habitación? Quinn negó con la cabeza. Aunque, después de haber visto las fotografías, una cosa le había quedado clara: a la profesora Berry le gustaban los culos.

A juzgar por la decoración y por las obras de arte que adornaban su habitación, el dormitorio de Rachel parecía tener una función muy definida: servir como caldero para su lujuria desatada. Rachel no hacía nada a la ligera, así que ése tenía que ser el efecto que quería conseguir, a pesar de la aparente frialdad tanto del apartamento como de su dueña. Ésta era una sensación glacial que desprendían no sólo las paredes color visón y las fotografías en blanco y negro, sino también la seda azul claro de las cortinas, la colcha y los escasos muebles.

Entre tanta sencillez, destacaba la enorme cama y su cabecero ricamente labrado, con columnas a los lados, y el pie de la cama, más bajo pero con una talla igual de intrincada.

_«Medieval_ —pensó ella— _Qué adecuado» _

Pronto, algo aún más sorprendente que las fotografías captó su atención. Al ver lo que ocupaba la cuarta pared, la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo.

Al pie de la gran cama medieval de Rachel, desentonando bastante entre las fotografías eróticas en blanco y negro, vio un cuadro prerrafaelita a todo color. Los vivos y gloriosos tonos pertenecían a una reproducción a gran escala del cuadro de Dante y Beatriz de Henry Holiday, el mismo cuadro que colgaba junto a la cama de ella.

Se volvió hacia Rachel y luego miró el cuadro de nuevo. Rachel podía verlo desde la cama. Se la imaginó quedándose dormida cada noche contemplando el rostro de Beatriz. Era la última imagen que veía cada noche y la primera que vislumbraba por las mañanas. No sabía qué tenía ese cuadro para Rachel. Rachel era la razón por la que ella lo había comprado. ¿Sería ella la razón por la que lo había comprado Rachel?

La idea la hizo estremecer. No importaba quién entrara en su dormitorio. No importaba qué chica fuera a calentarle la cama, Beatriz siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba presente.

Pero Rachel no recordaba que ella era Beatriz.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa idea, se acercó a Rachel y la convenció de que se tumbara en la cama. Luego la cubrió con la sábana y el edredón de seda y le remetió los bordes por debajo, a la altura del pecho. A continuación se sentó a su lado. Rachel la estaba mirando.

**- Estaba escuchando música** - murmuró, como si hubieran dejado una conversación a medias y la estuviera retomando.

**- ¿Qué tipo de música?** - preguntó Quinn, algo confusa.

**- **_**Hurt**_**, de Johnny Cash. Una y otra vez, sin parar. **

**- ¿Por qué escuchas esas cosas? **

**- Para recordar. **

**- Oh, Rachel. ¿Por qué? **

Quinn parpadeó para no llorar. Ésa era la única canción de Trent Reznor que podía escuchar sin sentir náuseas, pero siempre la hacía llorar.

Rachel no respondió.

Quinn se inclinó sobre ella.

**- ¿Rachel? Cariño, no vuelvas a escuchar ese tipo de música, ¿me lo prometes? Ni **_**«Lacrimosa»**_**, ni a los Nine Inch Nails. Sal de la oscuridad. Camina hacia la luz. **

**- ¿Dónde está la luz?** - murmuró Rachel.

Ella respiró hondo.

**- ¿Por qué bebes tanto? **

**- Para olvidar. **

Rachel cerró los ojos.

De ese modo, Quinn podía contemplarla y admirarla. Debió de ser una adolescente muy dulce, con esos grandes ojos marrones, unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y aquella melena de pelo castaño tan sexy. Podría haber sido una chica tímida en vez de una chica triste y agresiva. Podría haber sido noble y buena.

Si Quinn y ella no se hubieran llevado tantos años de diferencia, tal vez la habría besado en el porche de su padre, la habría llevado al baile de promoción y le habría hecho el amor por primera vez sobre una manta bajo las estrellas, en el viejo huerto de manzanos. En un universo perfecto, ella habría podido ser la primera.

Quinn se preguntó cuánto dolor podría soportar un alma humana —la suya en concreto— sin marchitarse por completo y se levantó para marcharse. Una mano cálida salió disparada de debajo de las sábanas y la sujetó con fuerza.

**- No me dejes** - le suplicó Rachel con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos, entornados, le estaban suplicando que se quedara -** Por favor, Lucy. **

Sabía quién era y quería que se quedara. A juzgar por su voz y su mirada, no sólo lo quería, lo necesitaba. No podía negarse.

Quinn le dio la mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

**- No voy a dejarte. Duérmete. Hay luz a tu alrededor. Mucha luz. **

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios perfectos de Rachel. La oyó suspirar, aliviada. La mano con que la agarraba se relajó. Quinn inspiró hondo, retuvo el aire y, suavemente, le acarició las cejas con un dedo.

Al comprobar que ella no abría los ojos ni hacía ninguna mueca, se las siguió acariciando; primero una, luego la otra. Su madre se lo había hecho alguna vez, cuando ella no podía dormir de niña. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido antes de que la abandonara para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes.

Rachel seguía sonriendo y eso le dio ánimos para mover la mano hasta su pelo. El tacto de sus mechones alborotados le trajo recuerdos de un día en una granja de la Toscana durante el año que pasó en el extranjero. Un niño italiano la había llevado a ver los campos y Quinn había acariciado las puntas de las espigas con la palma de la mano. El pelo de Rachel era suave como una pluma, o como las susurrantes espigas italianas.

Le acarició el pelo, como debió de hacerlo Gloria en el pasado. Rachel permitió que le acariciara también la mejilla, que le trazara la angulosa línea de la barbilla y volvió a subir la mano para rozarle los pómulos, altos y nobles. Nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de ella. Si estuviera despierta, no le permitiría tocarla de esa manera. Estaba segura de que primero le habría mordido la mano y luego la yugular.

Su pecho perfecto subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se había dormido.

Se quedó contemplando su cuello, los hombros y de la parte superior de los brazos, las clavículas y la parte superior del pecho. Si hubiera estado pálida, le habría recordado a una estatua romana tallada en mármol blanco. Pero aún conservaba el rastro del bronceado del verano anterior y su piel parecía dorada a la luz de la lámpara.

Quinn se besó dos dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios entreabiertos.

**- Ti amo, Dante. Eccomi Beatrice** - _Te quiero, Dante. Soy yo, Beatriz. _

En ese preciso momento, sonó el teléfono fijo de Rachel.

Quinn dio un brinco. El teléfono sonaba muy fuerte y Rachel estaba empezando a moverse. El horrible ruido estaba perturbando su descanso, así que Quinn respondió:

_**- ¿Diga? **_

_**- ¿Quién demonios es?**_ - quiso saber una voz de mujer, aguda y sorprendida.

_**- Es la residencia de Rachel Berry. ¿Quién llama? **_

_**- ¡Paulina llama! ¡Que se ponga Rachel! **_

El corazón de Quinn se aceleró y luego se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse. Levantándose, se llevó el terminal inalámbrico hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

_**- Ahora mismo no puede ponerse. ¿Es alguna emergencia? **_

_**- ¿Qué quiere decir que no puede? Dígale que soy Paulina y que quiero hablar con ella. **_

_**- Bueno, es que está indispuesta. **_

_**- ¿Indispuesta? Escucha bien, puta, dale la vuelta y ponle el teléfono en la mano. Llamo desde... **_

_**- Ahora no puede hablar. Haga el favor de llamar mañana **_- Quinn apretó el botón y cortó la comunicación, interrumpiendo el torrente de furiosas palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose profundamente asqueada.

_«Es demasiado exigente para ser un rollo ocasional. Debe de ser su amante oficial. Se habrá puesto furiosa al oírme contestar. Tal vez se enfade tanto que rompa con ella» _

Quinn hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte? Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a secar. Luego regresó al dormitorio y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No se iría a casa porque le había prometido a Rachel que no la dejaría sola, pero dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

De repente, Rachel abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

**- Beatriz** - susurró, alargando la mano hacia ella.

Quinn empezó a temblar convulsivamente.

**- Beatriz -** susurró Rachel de nuevo, sin rastro de duda en sus ojos marrones.

**- ¿Rachel? -** sollozó ella.

* * *

**Parece que las cosas avanzan... seguirán asi? :O Patito mío, tu campeona :* xoxo**

**Y si Agron23 suerte para vos que sea buenita.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13**_

Rachel cerró los ojos, pero sólo un instante. Una sonrisa, dulce y lenta, apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se volvió suave y muy cálida.

**- Me has encontrado. **

Quinn se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a llorar al oír su voz. Era la voz que recordaba.

Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a oírla. Llevaba muchos años esperando que Rachel regresara a su

vida.

**- Beatriz** - Agarrándola de la muñeca, tiró de ella. Se apartó un poco en la cama para hacerle sitio, rodeándola con los brazos mientras Quinn apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho -** Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. **

**- Nunca** - contestó, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo -** He pensado en ti cada día. **

**- No llores. Me has encontrado. **

Rachel cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Su respiración empezaba a regulársele otra vez. Quinn trató de quedarse quieta para no molestarla con sus sollozos, pero el dolor y el alivio mezclados eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitar que la cama temblara un poco. Las lágrimas formaron dos riachuelos que descendían por sus mejillas y se unían sobre el pecho bronceado y tatuado de Rachel.

Su Rachel la había recordado. Su Rachel había regresado.

- **Beatriz** - Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y susurró en su pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha -** No llores. **

Y con los ojos cerrados, la besó en la frente, una, dos, tres veces.

**- Te he echado tanto de menos** - murmuró Quinn, con los labios pegados a su tatuaje.

**- Me has encontrado** - musitó Rachel -** Debí haberte esperado. Te quiero. **

Quinn se echó a llorar con desesperación, abrazándose a Rachel como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su tabla de salvación. Le besó el hombro con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

Como respuesta, los dedos de Rachel le acariciaron la piel erizada de los brazos antes de deslizarse bajo la camiseta. Tras recorrerle la espalda con delicadeza, se acomodaron en la parte baja de su espalda, donde permanecieron quietos cuando Rachel regresó al país de los sueños con un suspiro.

**- Te quiero, Rachel. Te quiero tanto que me duele** - dijo Quinn, apoyándole la mano sobre el corazón.

Y luego le susurró las palabras de Dante, algo cambiadas:

_El amor se adueñó de mí durante tanto tiempo que su señorío acabó por resultarme familiar. _

_Y aunque al principio me irritaba, aprendí a apreciarlo. _

_Lo guardo en mi corazón, que es donde mejor se guardan los secretos. _

_Y así, cuando me destroza la vida como nadie sabe hacerlo. _

_Y parece que no me quedan fuerzas para nada más. _

_Mi yo más profundo se siente libre de angustia, liberado de todo mal. _

_Porque el amor hace brotar de mí tanto poder que mis suspiros más que hablar, gritan. _

_Lastimeramente suplican que mi Rachel me salude. _

_Cada vez que me abraza, todo es más dulce de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. _

Cuando se le secaron las lágrimas, Quinn le dio varios besos inseguros en los labios y cayó en un sopor profundo y sin sueños entre los brazos de su amada.

QRQR

Cuando se despertó, eran ya las siete de la mañana. Rachel seguía profundamente dormida. De hecho, estaba roncando. Aparentemente, ninguno de las dos se había movido en toda la noche. Quinn nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche. Bueno, sí, una vez.

No quería moverse. No quería separarse de Rachel ni un centímetro. Quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre y fingir que nunca se habían separado.

_«Me reconoce. Me ama. Por fin» _

Nunca se había sentido amada antes. No realmente. Rachel se lo había susurrado anteriormente y su madre se lo había dicho a gritos, pero sólo cuando estaba borracha, por lo que sus palabras no habían calado en la conciencia de Quinn. Ni en su corazón. No se lo había creído, porque eran palabras huecas, no respaldadas por sus actos. Pero creía a Rachel.

Y así, esa mañana, por primera vez, Quinn se sintió amada. Sonrió con tantas ganas que pensó que se le iba a romper la cara. Acercó los labios al cuello de Rachel y le acarició con ellos la piel cubierta por la incipiente barba. Rachel gimió débilmente y la abrazó con más fuerza, pero su respiración honda y regular le indicó que seguía profundamente dormida.

Quinn tenía la suficiente experiencia con alcohólicos como para saber que estaría resacoso y probablemente de mal humor cuando se despertara, así que no tenía demasiada prisa por que lo hiciera. Había sido una suerte que la noche anterior se hubiera comportado como una borracha seductora e inofensiva. Ese tipo de borracheras ella sabía cómo manejarlas. Era el otro tipo el que le daba miedo.

Pasó casi una hora empapándose de su calor y su olor corporal, disfrutando de su cercanía, acariciándole delicadamente el torso. Aparte de la noche que había compartido con ella en el bosque, esos momentos estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. Pero al final tendría que marcharse.

Sigilosamente, salió de debajo de su brazo y fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Vio una botella de colonia Aramis en el tocador y la abrió para olerla. No era el aroma que recordaba del huerto. Su olor en aquella época había sido más natural, más… salvaje.

_«Éste es el aroma de la nueva Rachel. Es como ella… imponente. Y ahora es mío» _

Quinn se cepilló los dientes, se recogió el pelo, rizado y alborotado en un nudo y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de una goma elástica o de un lápiz para sujetárselo. Resuelto el tema del pelo, fue a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y la metió en la secadora. No podía volver a casa hasta que estuviera seca, pero no tenía intenciones de marcharse ahora que Rachel la había recordado.

_«¿Y qué pasa con Paulina? ¿Y con MAIA?»_. Quinn apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Eran irrelevantes. Rachel la amaba. Por supuesto, dejaría a Paulina.

_«Pero ¿cómo vamos a resolver el problema de que sea mi profesora? ¿Y si es alcohólica?» _

Años atrás, se había jurado que no tendría nunca una relación con un alcohólico. Pero en vez de plantearse esa posibilidad de manera directa y honesta, desechó todas las sospechas y dudas a un rincón de su mente. Quería creer que su amor sería capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos.

_«Que a matrimonio de alma y alma verdadera no haya impedimentos»_, recitó Quinn mentalmente, citando a Shakespeare, como un talismán contra sus miedos. Creía que los vicios de Rachel nacían de la soledad y la desesperación. Y que, ahora que se habían reencontrado, su amor bastaría para rescatarlas a ambas de la oscuridad. Juntas serían mucho más fuertes y mucho más cuerdas que por separado.

Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, iba abriendo los armarios de la cocina, que estaba muy bien equipada. No sabía si Rachel querría desayunar. Judy, su madre, nunca quería hacerlo después de una borrachera. Prefería tomar, por ejemplo, un Brisa Marina, el cóctel a base de vodka, zumo de uva y de arándanos que —por desgracia— Quinn había aprendido a preparar con aplomo a los ocho años. Sin embargo, tras comerse un desayuno de huevos revueltos, beicon y café, preparó lo mismo para Rachel.

No sabiendo si ella sería de las que se curaban las resacas bebiendo, le preparó un cóctel Walters por si acaso. Encontró la receta en su guía de cócteles y eligió el whisky que le pareció menos caro para mezclarlo con el zumo de frutas.

Cuando acabó, se sentía exultante ante esa inesperada oportunidad de malcriar a Rachel. Por eso se tomó muchas molestias en prepararle la bandeja del desayuno. Incluso cortó unos tallos de perejil como decoración y los colocó junto a los gajos de naranja que había dispuesto en forma de abanico junto al beicon. Hasta se molestó en envolverle los cubiertos con una servilleta de hilo, que dobló sin demasiado éxito en forma de bolsillo. Deseó ser capaz de doblarla formando algo más impresionante, como un abanico o un pavo real, y decidió investigar el tema la próxima vez que se conectara a Internet. Seguro que Martha Stewart lo sabría. Martha Stewart lo sabía todo.

Armándose de valor, Quinn entró en el despacho y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en su escritorio para escribirle una nota:

_Octubre, 2009 _

_Querida Rachel: _

_Había perdido la fe hasta que anoche me miraste a los ojos y finalmente me viste. _

_Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. _

_Ahora aparece tu bendición. _

_Tu Beatriz _

Apoyó la nota en la copa que había usado para servir el zumo de naranja. No quería despertarla todavía, así que metió la bandeja entera, con el cóctel y todo, en el gran frigorífico, que estaba casi vacío. Luego se apoyó en la puerta de la nevera y suspiró.

Toc, toc, toc.

Su rutina de diosa doméstica se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta.

_«Mierda. No me digas que ha venido. No puede ser» _

Al principio no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería preferible esperar a que Paulina abriera con su propia llave? ¿Y si volvía a la cama y se escondía entre los brazos de Rachel? Tras un par de minutos, su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta.

_«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que acaban de reunirse con su alma gemela tras seis puñeteros años de separación, no permitáis que la —futura— ex amante de mi amor lo fastidie todo. Por favor» _

Quinn respiró hondo y miró por la mirilla. El rellano estaba desierto. Con el rabillo del ojo vio algo en el suelo. Abrió la puerta con precaución y sacó la mano, respirando aliviada al encontrar un ejemplar de _The Globe and Mail. _

Con una sonrisa de alivio porque su reunión con Rachel no había terminado arruinada por una ex amante, recogió el periódico y cerró la puerta. Sin dejar de sonreír, se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y se acomodó en la butaca de terciopelo rojo de enfrente de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en la otomana tapizada a juego y suspiró satisfecha.

Si dos semanas atrás, cuando estuvo allí de visita con Santana, le hubieran preguntado si creía que estaría en esa casa un domingo por la mañana, habría dicho que no. No lo habría creído posible, ni siquiera con la santa intercesión de Gloria desde el cielo. Pero ahora que estaba allí se sentía muy feliz.

Se dispuso a disfrutar de una mañana de domingo a base de zumo de naranja y periódico matutino. Una mañana así se merecía un poco de música. Se decantó por música cubana, más específicamente por Buena Vista Social Club. Mientras escuchaba la canción _Pueblo Nuevo_ en el iPod, hojeó la sección de arte del periódico y vio que pronto se inauguraría una exposición sobre arte florentino en el Royal Ontario Museum. Era un préstamo de la galería de los Uffizi. Tal vez a Rachel no le importaría acompañarla. Podrían tener una _cita._

Sí, no habían ido juntas a su baile de promoción, ni a ninguna de las fiestas en la Universidad de Saint Joseph, pero Quinn estaba segura de que iban a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y que ahora sería mucho mejor. Contenta, se puso en pie de un salto justo cuando la trompeta empezaba a tocar las notas de _Stormy weather_, como contrapunto a la melodía cubana y empezó a cantar en voz alta, demasiado alta, mientras bailaba con el zumo de naranja en la mano, vestida con unos pretenciosos calzoncillos, totalmente ajena a la mujer semidesnuda que se dirigía hacia ella.

**- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? **

**- ¡Aaaaaaarrrrggggg! **

Quinn dio un brinco sobresaltada al oír la voz de enfado a su espalda. Arrancándose los auriculares de las orejas, se volvió y, lo que vio, la dejó destrozada.

**- ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!** - Los ojos de Rachel parecían dos balsas de agua oscura -** ¿Qué coño estás haciendo vestida con mi ropa interior dando brincos en mi salón? **

_Crack._

¿Había sido el sonido del corazón de Quinn rompiéndose en dos? ¿O el del último clavo hundiéndose en el ataúd de su difunto amor, que descansaba eternamente, aunque no en paz?

Tal vez fuera por su tono de voz, furiosa y autoritaria, o porque con una sola pregunta le había dejado claro que ya no la veía como a Beatriz y que todas sus esperanzas y sueños acababan de morir nada más nacer. Fuera por lo que fuese, el iPod y el zumo de naranja se le resbalaron de entre los dedos. El vaso se rompió y el iPod se deslizó al charco de líquido dorado, a sus pies.

Se quedó mirando el estropicio durante unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era incapaz de comprender que el vidrio pudiera romperse y causar un desastre en forma de estrella líquida. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas para recoger el cristal, mientras en su cabeza se repetían dos preguntas: _«¿Por qué está tan enfadada? ¿Por qué no me reconoce?» _

Una Rachel descamisada la miró desde arriba. Llevaba sólo los bóxers y el brasier, lo que le daba una apariencia un poco sexy y un poco ridícula. Tenía los puños tan apretados que se le marcaban los tendones de los brazos.

**- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, Rachel? **

**- No, gracias a Dios, no lo recuerdo. ¡Y levántate! Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier puta -** exclamó, con los dientes apretados.

Quinn alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Al mirarla a los ojos, comprobó que no recordaba nada en absoluto y que estaba cada vez más furiosa. Más le habría valido a Rachel atravesarle el corazón con una espada, pues se lo había destrozado con sus palabras y ya le había empezado a sangrar.

_«Como en el tatuaje. Ella es el dragón. Yo soy el corazón que sangra» _

Pero en ese instante tuvo lugar un hecho remarcable. Después de seis años, algo —¡por fin!— se rompió en el interior de Quinn.

**- Voy a tener que fiarme de tu palabra por lo que se refiere al comportamiento de las putas, Berry** - replicó, con algo muy parecido a un gruñido -** Al parecer, experiencia no te falta. **

El desgarro de su corazón seguía expandiéndose dolorosamente. No del todo satisfecha con ese comentario, se olvidó de los cristales y se puso en pie de un salto.

**- ¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono, borracha asquerosa! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Después de todo lo que hice por ti anoche. Debería haber dejado que Gollum te atrapara. ****¡Tendría que haber dejado que te la tiraras delante de todo el mundo en Lobby! **

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? **

Quinn se acercó a ella con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y los labios temblorosos. Se estremecía de rabia mientras la adrenalina le fluía por las venas. Tenía ganas de golpearla, de borrarle a bofetadas aquella expresión de la cara. Quería arrancarle el pelo a puñados y dejarla calva. Para siempre.

Rachel aspiró su aroma, erótico e incitante, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero hacer eso ante una mujer tan enfadada como la señorita Fabray fue un error.

Alzó la cabeza, orgullosa, y salió a grandes zancadas del salón, murmurando variados y exóticos insultos, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Y, cuando se le acabaron, pasó al alemán, señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente furiosa.

**- Hau ab! Verpiss dich! -** exclamó

Rachel se frotó los ojos lentamente. A pesar de tener una de las peores resacas de su vida, estaba empezando a disfrutar del espectáculo de ella vestida con su ropa interior, apasionada y furiosa, gritándole en múltiples idiomas. Era el segundo espectáculo más erótico que había visto nunca. Totalmente fuera de lugar.

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste palabrotas en alemán?** - le preguntó, siguiendo la retahíla de insultos auf Deutsch hasta el lavadero, donde la encontró sacando su ropa de la secadora.

**- ¡Que te jodan, Rachel! **

La aludida se había distraído momentáneamente con la visión del sujetador de encaje negro que colgaba provocativamente de su mano. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que la talla y la copa que le habían venido a la cabeza durante la cena en el Harbour Sixty eran acertadas y se felicitó a sí misma en silencio.

Se obligó a apartar la vista de la prenda y levantarla hasta los ojos de Quinn, en los que vio chispas color caramelo entre el oscuro verde.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? **

**- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy largando de aquí antes de que agarre una de tus estúpidas corbatas y te estrangule con ella. **

Rachel frunció el cejo. Siempre había pensado que sus corbatas eran muy elegantes.

**- ¿Quién es Gollum? **

**- La jodida Christa Peterson. **

Rachel alzó mucho las cejas. _«¿Christa? Supongo que se parece a Gollum. Si entornas los ojos…»_

**- Deja en paz a Christa. Me importa una mierda. ¿Anoche tú y yo nos acostamos?** - preguntó muy seria, cruzándose de brazos.

**- ¡En tus sueños, Rachel! **

**- Eso no es una negativa, señorita Fabray** - Le sujetó el brazo para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo **- Yo no lo niego. ¿Niegas tú haberte acostado conmigo en tus sueños? **

**- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, arrogante hija de puta!** - Quinn se soltó con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayó de espaldas **- Por supuesto, tendrías que estar borracha para querer follar conmigo. **

Rachel se ruborizó.

**- Cálmate. ¿Quién ha hablado de follar? **

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? Soy una puta que se pone de rodillas cada cinco ****segundos. Pasara lo que pasase, no importa que no lo recuerdes. Seguro que no fue nada ****memorable. **

Rachel le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza y le levantó la cara hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

**- Te he dicho que te calmes -** La estaba advirtiendo con la mirada -** No eres ninguna puta. No vuelvas a referirte a ti en esos términos. **

Su tono, gélido, se deslizó por la espalda de Quinn como un cubito de hielo.

Luego, le soltó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Tenía la mirada ardiente y la respiración alterada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, muy despacio. Incluso en su actual estado de nebulosa mental, Rachel sabía que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que calmarse y después tenía que calmarla a ella, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Los ojos de Quinn no escondían nada. En ellos podía leerse que estaba furiosa y herida como un animal acorralado. Además de asustada y triste. Era como un gatito irritado y dolido que había sacado las garras y estaba a punto de llorar. Y todo era obra suya. Había sido ella quien le había hecho aquello al ángel de ojos avellanas al compararla con una puta y al olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre las dos la noche anterior.

_«Debes de haberla seducido. Si no, no se estaría comportando así. Berry, eres una imbécil de primera. Y ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu carrera» _

Mientras ella pensaba, lentamente y con esfuerzo, Quinn aprovechó la oportunidad. Con un último insulto, recogió sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de invitados. Tras quitarse los calzoncillos, los dejó en el suelo de una patada. Se puso los calcetines y los vaqueros, aún un poco húmedos, y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el sujetador en el lavadero, pero decidió irse sin él. _«Puede añadirlo a su colección. Cabronaza»_ Optó por no cambiarse de camiseta. La de Rachel era más discreta que la suya para ir sin sujetador. Y si ella se la reclamaba, le arrancaría los ojos.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Mientras esperaba para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido.

Había perdido los nervios y se había comportado como una boba. Sabía cómo era Rachel en ocasiones. Había visto la mesa destrozada y la sangre en la alfombra de Gloria. Aunque estaba convencida de que su Rachel nunca le levantaría la mano, no sabía de qué era capaz la profesora Berry cuando perdía el control.

Pero es que la había hecho enfadar mucho. Y ella nunca antes había podido expresar la rabia que había ido acumulando durante esos años. Cuando había encontrado una salida, había querido sacarla toda a gritos. Y, además, tenía que defenderse. Tenía que librarse de su dependencia de Rachel de una vez por todas. Se había pasado media vida suspirando por una persona que no era real, sólo una consecuencia temporal del alcohol. Debía poner fin a esa relación insana.

_«Le has gritado y la has insultado. Sal de aquí antes de que reaccione y se ponga violenta» _

Mientras Quinn se vestía, Rachel había ido tambaleándose hasta la cocina. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara a librarse de las telarañas causadas por el alcohol que le nublaban la mente. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y quedó inundado por su luz fluorescente.

Sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar a una gran bandeja blanca. Una bandeja blanca muy bonita y bien presentada. Muy femenina. Una bandeja con comida, zumo de naranja y lo que parecía un cóctel.

¿Qué era aquello?

_«Pero ¡si hasta la ha decorado, por el amor de Dios!» _

Se quedó mirando la bandeja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. La señorita Fabray era una persona amable en general, pero ¿por qué iba a prepararle una bandeja de desayuno si no se hubiera acostado con ella? Aquel presente, en todo su adornado esplendor, era una prueba evidente de su seducción y, por esa misma razón, provocaba en ella un gran rechazo.

A pesar de todo, se sintió muy agradecida de que le hubiera preparado un cóctel y se lo bebió de un trago. Era justo el antídoto que el martilleo de su cabeza necesitaba. Momentos más tarde, se empezó a encontrar mejor.

Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el contenido de la bandeja hasta detenerse en la nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó lentamente, sin comprender por qué Lucy habría elegido esa manera de comunicarse con ella, hasta que llegó a las frases finales:

_Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. _

_Ahora aparece tu bendición. _

_Tu Beatriz _

Tiró la nota, enfadada. Aunque no confirmaba que se hubieran acostado, sí demostraba que Quinn estaba enamorada de ella. No le extrañaba que hubiera sido tan fácil hacerle perder la virginidad. Las estudiantes solían encandilarse con las figuras de autoridad y entablar relaciones inadecuadas con ellas. En el caso de Lucy era obvio. Veía su relación a través de la lente de los personajes de su investigación. Se imaginaba que era Beatriz y que ella era Dante. Una relación prohibida. Pero una tentación en la que ella misma había caído en un momento de egoísmo y de estupor alcohólico. Perdió el apetito bruscamente.

_«¿Qué dirá Santana cuando se entere?» _

Maldiciendo su falta de autocontrol, pasó sin detenerse ante la habitación de invitados de camino a su dormitorio. Le vinieron a la mente fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de haber besado a Lucy en el pasillo. Recordó el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos y que la había deseado intensamente, anhelando la dulzura de sus labios, su cálido aliento; recordó cómo temblaba bajo sus manos… Aunque no se acordaba del acto en sí, ni del placer de acariciar su piel desnuda. Recordaba haberla mirado a la cara mientras estaba tumbada a su lado en la cama y que ella le había apoyado la mano en la cara y le había suplicado que fuera hacia la luz.

Tenía el rostro de un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de ojos avellanas.

_«Ella quería ayudarme y ¿cómo se lo he pagado? Le he robado la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Se merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor» _

Gruñendo como un alma torturada, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y buscó las gafas por la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio, se detuvo, inexplicablemente atraído por el cuadro que colgaba frente a la cama.

_Beatriz. _

Se movió hasta quedar casi pegada al precioso rostro de la familiar figura vestida de blanco. Su ángel de ojos avellanas. Un destello de lo imposible apareció ante sus ojos, pero como una espiral de humo, se desvaneció. Tenía resaca y le costaba un gran esfuerzo pensar.

QRQR

Quinn abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie. Fue a la cocina a calzarse, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al recibidor. Rachel la estaba esperando allí apoyada en la puerta.

_«Scheiße» _

**- No puedes irte hasta que me expliques un par de cosas. **

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad.

**- Déjame marchar o llamaré a la policía. **

**- Si llamas a la policía, les diré que has entrado sin mi permiso. **

**- Si les dices eso, les diré que me has retenido contra mi voluntad y que me has hecho daño** - Otra vez estaba hablando sin pensar lo que decía y eso no era muy inteligente. Además, acababa de amenazarla con una mentira. Porque todo lo que había pasado entre ellas había sido consentido, aparte de casto y muy dulce. Y ahora Rachel lo había estropeado todo. Pero no lo sabía.

**- Por favor, Lucy. Dime que no... -** Sus ojos se cerraron con una mueca de dolor -** Dime que no fui brusca contigo** - La idea de haberle hecho daño casi le provocó náuseas. Llevándose una mano a las gafas, preguntó -** ¿Te hice mucho daño? **

Durante un instante, Quinn se planteó la posibilidad de mantenerla colgando del anzuelo, pero no fue más que un instante. Cerró los ojos y gruñó antes de responder:

**- No me hiciste daño. Físicamente no, al menos. Sólo querías que alguien te metiera en la cama y ****te hiciera compañía. Me rogaste que me quedara, pero como amiga. Fuiste mucho más amable anoche de lo que lo has sido esta mañana. Creo que me gustas más cuando estás borracha. **

**- No digas eso, Lucy. Y sigo borracha -** Rachel negó con la cabeza y suspiró -** Al menos, me alegro de no haber sido la primera.**

Quinn inspiró hondo y una expresión de pesar le cruzó el rostro.

**- Pero... tu ropa...** - Le miró el pecho y vio que los pezones se le marcaban de un modo muy atractivo debajo de la camiseta. Trató de apartar la vista, pero fracasó.

**- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?** - preguntó Quinn, molesta -** ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? **

**- Tengo lagunas. Me pasa a veces cuando bebo. **

Quinn perdió la paciencia.

**- Me vomitaste encima. Por eso me cambié de ropa. Por ninguna otra razón, te lo aseguro. **

Rachel la miró, aliviada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó **- Y siento mucho haberte insultado. No pensaba lo que decía, no pienso eso en absoluto. Me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí, vestida así. He creído que nosotras... **- Dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano.

**- Bobadas. **

Rachel le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

**- Si alguien del entorno de la universidad descubre que has pasado la noche aquí, me meteré en un buen lío. Y tú también. **

**- No se lo diré a nadie, Rachel. A pesar de lo que piensas de mí, no soy idiota. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Ya sé que no eres idiota. Pero si Paul o Christa llegaran a enterarse, yo... **

**- ¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿No quedarte con el culo al aire? Pues no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de cubrírtelo anoche. Alejé a Christa de tu polla antes de que pudierais consumar vuestra relación profesora-alumna. ¡Deberías estar dándome las gracias, no echándome la bronca! **

La expresión de Rachel se ensombreció aún más.

**- Gracias, señorita Fabray. Pero si alguien te ve salir de aquí... **

Quinn levantó las manos, frustrada. Era imposible tratar con Rachel esa mañana.

**- Si alguien me ve, le diré que estaba de rodillas ante tu vecino para conseguir dinero para comprarme cuscús. No les costará nada creerlo. **

Rachel la sujetó por la barbilla con más fuerza que la última vez.

**- Te he dicho que pares. No vuelvas a hablar así. **

Quinn se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa, pero sólo durante un instante. En seguida se libró de un manotazo.

**- No me toques** - le dijo entre dientes.

Trató de abrir la puerta, pero Rachel puso la mano en el pomo y siguió barrándole el paso.

**- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho que pares! **

Levantó la mano para agarrarla, pero ella pensó que iba a golpearla y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Al verlo, a Rachel se le encogió el estómago.

**- Lucy, por favor **- le suplicó, susurrando -** No voy a pegarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo **- Llevándose una mano a la cara, hizo una mueca - **He hecho cosas terribles cuando he perdido el control. Y tengo miedo de haberte tratado mal anoche. Por eso te hablo en este tono. Pero estoy furiosa conmigo, no contigo. **

**Tengo una gran opinión de ti. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Eres hermosa, inocente y dulce. No me ****gusta verte tirada por el suelo como si fueras un animal o una esclava. Deja los jodidos cristales ****donde están, no me importa. ¿Recuerdas las palabras despectivas que me dijiste sobre ti misma al volver de Lobby? El recuerdo de esas palabras me ha martirizado desde ese día. Ten piedad de mí y deja de denigrarte. No puedo soportarlo. **

Carraspeó dos veces antes de continuar:

**- No recuerdo lo que pasó con la señorita Peterson, pero me disculpo. Fui una idiota y tú me rescataste. Gracias** - Se recolocó las gafas lentamente -** Lo que pasó ayer noche no puede repetirse. Siento haberte besado. Estoy segura de que fue una experiencia traumática. Una borracha babeándote por todas partes. Perdóname. **

Quinn contuvo el aliento. Para ser una disculpa, sus palabras habían sido muy hirientes. Al parecer, Rachel no recordaba el beso igual que ella. Y eso la disgustó mucho.

**- Ah, eso** - replicó con fingida indiferencia -** Ya ni me acordaba. No fue nada. **

Rachel alzó las cejas. Por alguna razón, su expresión se ensombreció.

**- ¿Nada? Claro que fue algo. **

Rachel se la quedó mirando, preguntándose si debería hablarle de la nota de la bandeja o no.

**- Estás disgustada y yo no estoy despejada del todo. Es mejor dejarlo antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir **- concluyó con repentina frialdad -** Adiós, señorita Fabray.**

Abrió la puerta y le permitió salir.

**- Rachel...** - Quinn se volvió hacia ella en cuanto estuvo en el rellano.

**- ¿Sí? **

**- Tengo que decirte una cosa. **

**- Te escucho. **

Sonaba resignado.

**- Paulina llamó anoche, mientras estabas... indispuesta. Y yo respondí al teléfono. **

Rachel se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

**- Mierda. ¿Qué dijo? **

**- Me llamó puta y me dijo que te diera la vuelta y que te pusiera el teléfono en la oreja. Le contesté que no te encontrabas bien. **

**- ¿Te dijo por qué llamaba? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Le dijiste quién eras? ¿Le diste tu nombre? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Gracias a Dios** - murmuró Rachel.

Quinn frunció el cejo. Había esperado que se disculpara en nombre de Paulina, pero no lo hizo. Ni se inmutó al oír que la había insultado.

Al contrario, parecía preocupada por si ella había molestado a Paulina.

_«Tiene que ser su amante» _

Quinn le dirigió una mirada glacial y empezó a temblar de rabia.

**- Me rogaste que te siguiera. Que te buscara en el Infierno. Y ahí te encontré. Por mí, puedes quedarte eternamente. **

Rachel dio un paso atrás y, poniéndose las gafas, la miró con los ojos entornados.

**- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? **

**- De nada. Se acabó, profesora Berry. **

Volviéndose, se dirigió al ascensor.

Confusa, Rachel la vio alejarse. Tras unos momentos, fue tras ella.

**- ¿Por qué has escrito esa ridícula nota? **

Quinn sintió que una daga se le clavaba en el corazón. Enderezó los hombros y trató de que la voz no le temblara demasiado.

- **¿Qué nota? **

**- ¡Sabes perfectamente de qué nota hablo! La que has dejado en la nevera. **

Quinn se encogió de hombros exageradamente. Rachel la sujetó por el codo y la obligó a volverse hacia ella.

**- ¿Todo esto es un juego para ti? **

**- ¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame! **

Se liberó de su mano y empezó a aporrear el botón de bajar, suplicándole al ascensor que acudiera en su rescate. Se sentía humillada y muy enfadada, además de estúpida y muy pequeña. Tenía que alejarse de Rachel como fuera. Aunque tuviera que bajar andando.

Rachel se le acercó un poco más.

**- ¿Por qué has firmado la nota de esa manera?** - insistió.

**- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? **

Rachel oyó acercarse el ascensor y supo que le quedaban escasos segundos para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de Quinn retumbaron en su cabeza. La había buscado en el Infierno. Ella le había rogado que fuera a buscarla y el ángel de ojos avellanas lo había hecho. No, claro que no. Las alucinaciones no respondían a los ruegos.

_«¿Y si Beatriz no hubiera sido una alucinación? ¿Y si…»_ Sintió un escalofrío. Una vez más, lo imposible flotó ante sus ojos. Si se concentraba, podía verla ante ella, pero su rostro era una mancha borrosa.

Un campanilleo avisó de que había llegado el ascensor.

Abrió los ojos.

Quinn entró en el ascensor y se volvió hacia ella, negando con la cabeza, exasperada por su confusión y por la intoxicación que aún le nublaba los ojos. Era un momento crucial para ella. Podía confesarle la verdad o podía guardar silencio, manteniendo lo sucedido entre las dos en secreto, como siempre, como cada día de los últimos seis jodidos años.

Cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, vio que Rachel había vuelto a recordarla.

**- ¿Beatriz?** - susurró.

**- Sí -** respondió Quinn, moviéndose para sostenerle la mirada durante más tiempo -** Soy Beatriz. Me diste mi primer beso. Me quedé dormida entre tus brazos en tu precioso huerto. **

Rachel trató de impedir que se cerraran las puertas.

**- ¡Beatriz! ¡Espera! **

Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró y aunque Rachel aporreó el botón desesperadamente, el ascensor inició su lento pero inexorable descenso.

**- Ya no soy Beatriz -** dijo Quinn, rompiendo a llorar.

Rachel apoyó la frente y las manos contra el frío acero del ascensor.

_«¿Qué he hecho?»_

* * *

**Patito, parece que a estas dos les va a costar avanzar :( :* xoxo**

Me alegra que les guste la historia, gracias por los reviews, favs y folollows


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14**_

El viejo señor Krangel miró por la mirilla y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Había oído a dos mujeres discutiendo, pero ahora no se veía a nadie. Incluso había oído un nombre: Beatriz. No sabía que hubiera una Beatriz en el rellano. En esos momentos, éste parecía desierto.

Ya había salido de casa una vez ese día. Había tenido que devolverle a su anónima vecina el periódico, que habían dejado en su puerta por error. Los Krangel no estaban suscritos a ningún diario, pero la señora Krangel padecía demencia senil y lo había cogido sin darse cuenta.

Algo molesto por haber visto interrumpida la paz de la mañana del domingo por una _kemfn_ en el rellano, el señor Krangel abrió la puerta y asomó su anciana cabeza. A unos quince metros de distancia vio a una mujer apoyada en la puerta del ascensor. Le temblaban los hombros.

Aunque muy incómodo ante el patético espectáculo, fue incapaz de apartar la vista.

No la reconoció y no le pareció que fuera el mejor momento para presentarse. Sin duda, una adulta que salía al rellano descalza y media desnuda para hacer… lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, no era alguien a quien deseara conocer. Las personas de su generación no se quitaban los calcetines para salir de casa. A menos que fueran… raras. O vivieran en California.

El señor Krangel se metió en casa, cerró la puerta con llave y telefoneó al conserje para avisarle de que en el rellano había una mujer descalza que acababa de tener una _kemfn_ a gritos con otra mujer llamada Beatriz.

Tardó cinco minutos en explicarle qué era una _kemfn_. Luego se quejó de eso durante un buen rato, culpando al sistema educativo de Toronto y a sus materias basadas en la cultura cristiana.

QRQR

Estaban casi a finales de octubre y el tiempo en Toronto era frío. Quinn no llevaba jersey debajo del abrigo y caminar hasta su casa no fue una experiencia agradable. Mientras lo hacía, se rodeó el pecho con los brazos, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Eran lágrimas de enfado y resignación.

La gente que se cruzaba con ella le dirigía miradas compasivas. Muchos canadienses eran así. Compasivos pero educadamente distantes. Quinn les agradeció su sentimiento y todavía más que no se detuvieran a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su historia era demasiado larga y complicada para explicarla en un momento.

Ella nunca se preguntaba por qué le pasaban cosas malas a la gente buena, porque ya sabía la respuesta: a todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. No consideraba que eso sirviera de excusa para hacerle daño a otro, pero si había una experiencia que todos los seres humanos compartían era la del sufrimiento. Nadie se iba de este mundo sin haber derramado alguna lágrima, sin haber sentido dolor o haberse sumido en un pozo de tristeza. ¿Por qué debería ser distinta su vida? ¿Por qué debería esperar un trato de favor? Hasta la madre Teresa había sufrido, y eso que era una santa.

No se arrepentía de haber cuidado de La Profesora mientras estaba borracha, por mucho que su buena acción hubiera sido recompensada con un castigo en vez de con un premio. Si uno creía que la amabilidad nunca se perdía, tenía que actuar en consecuencia, incluso cuando le echaban su amabilidad en cara.

De lo que se avergonzaba era de haber sido tan idiota, tan estúpida, tan ingenua de creer que Rachel la seguiría recordando después de la borrachera y que las cosas entre ellas volverían a ser como antes (aunque en realidad nunca habían sido de ninguna manera) Sabía que se había dejado llevar por su fantasía y que se había inventado un cuento de hadas sin tener en cuenta el mundo real y a la Rachel real.

_«Pero por un instante, fue real. La chispa seguía viva. Cuando me besó y me acarició, la electricidad seguía __estando allí. Tiene que haberla sentido ella también. Es imposible que haya existido sólo en mi cabeza» _

Quinn se obligó a no seguir por ese camino, recordándose que acababa de empezar una dieta libre de Berry.

_«Ha llegado el momento de crecer. Se acabaron los cuentos de hadas. En setiembre no te reconoció y ahora tiene a Paulina» _

Al llegar a su agujero de hobbit, se dio una larga ducha y se puso el pijama de franela más viejo y suave que tenía. Era rosa pálido con un estampado de patitos de goma. Tiró la camiseta de Rachel a la parte de atrás del armario, esperando olvidarse de ella, se hizo un ovillo en la cama, abrazada al conejito de terciopelo, y se durmió, exhausta física y emocionalmente.

QRQR

Mientras Quinn dormía, Rachel estaba luchando contra la resaca y contra el impulso de sumergirse en una botella de whisky escocés y no volver a salir a la superficie.

No la había perseguido. No había bajado a trompicones treinta pisos por la escalera. No había esperado el siguiente ascensor para perseguirla por la calle.

No. Se había tambaleado hasta el salón, donde se había dejado caer en una butaca para revolcarse en las náuseas y el odio hacia sí misma. Se maldijo por la brusquedad con que la había tratado, no sólo esa mañana, sino desde el primer día del seminario. Una brusquedad mucho más odiosa por el hecho de que ella la había tolerado en silencio, con una paciencia digna de una santa, sabiendo en todo momento quién era y lo que significaba para ella.

_«¿Cómo puedo haber estado tan ciega?» _

Pensó en la primera vez que la vio. Acababa de regresar a Selinsgrove deprimida y desesperada. Pero Dios había intervenido. Como una auténtica deus ex máchina le había enviado un ángel para rescatarla del infierno. Un ángel delicado, de ojos avellanas, vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas, con un rostro hermoso y un alma pura, que la había consolado en la oscuridad y le había dado esperanza. Un ángel que parecía apreciarla sinceramente, a pesar de todos sus defectos.

_«Ella me salvó» _

Y, por si fuera poco, ese ángel había aparecido una segunda vez, justo el día en que había perdido la otra poderosa fuerza del bien que existía en su vida: Gloria. El ángel se había sentado en su clase, recordándole que existía la verdad, la belleza, la bondad. Y ella había respondido hablándole mal y amenazándola con expulsarla del curso.

Y esa mañana había vuelto a tratarla con crueldad y la había comparado con una puta.

_«La follaángeles soy yo. He jodido al ángel de ojos avellanas» _

Con el frágil y hermoso mensaje en la mano, vio su propia fealdad. Era una fealdad interna, del alma. La nota de Quinn, del mismo modo que la bandeja del desayuno, contrastaba con el pecado de Rachel de un modo imposible de ignorar.

Quinn no se lo podía haber imaginado en ese momento, pero las palabras que había pronunciado estando con Paul, una semana atrás, cobraron más sentido que nunca. A veces, cuando la gente no obtenía respuesta a sus gritos, podía oír el eco de su propio odio. A veces, la bondad era suficiente para dejar en evidencia a la maldad.

Dejando caer la nota, Rachel enterró la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn se despertó al fin, eran más de las diez de la noche. Bostezó y se estiró. Tras prepararse un triste tazón de gachas instantáneas y lograr tomarse casi un tercio, escuchó el buzón de voz.

Había apagado el móvil al llegar a casa de Rachel la noche anterior, porque esperaba una llamada de Paul y no estaba de humor para hablar con él, ni entonces ni ahora. Sabía que probablemente la animaría a hacerlo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar sola para lamerse las heridas, como un cachorro al que le hubieran dado una paliza.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Quinn revisó sus mensajes, buscando primero los más antiguos. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de que tenía la memoria llena. Nunca le había pasado antes. Las únicas personas que la llamaban eran su padre, Santana y Paul y sus mensajes siempre eran breves.

_«Hola, Quinn, soy yo. Es sábado por la noche y la conferencia ha ido muy bien. Te llevo un recuerdo de Princeton. No te preocupes, es pequeño. Supongo que estarás en la biblioteca, trabajando. Llámame luego. _[Silencio elocuente]_ Te echo de menos» _

Quinn suspiró. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente, que también era de Paul.

_«Hola, Quinn. Vuelvo a ser yo. Es domingo por la mañana. Supongo que no llegaré muy tarde esta noche. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? Hay un restaurante de sushi no muy lejos de tu casa. Llámame. Te echo de menos, Conejito» _

Tras borrar el segundo mensaje, Quinn le escribió un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estaba griposa y que prefería no salir de la cama.

Le avisaría cuando se encontrara mejor y esperaba que llegara a casa sano y salvo. No le dijo que lo echaba de menos.

El siguiente mensaje era de un número local desconocido.

_«Lucy… ejem, Quinn. Soy Rachel. Yo… Por favor, no cuelgues. Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar ahora mismo, pero llamo para arrastrarme. De hecho, estoy delante de tu edificio, bajo la lluvia. Estaba preocupada por ti y quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien a casa. _

_Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Volvería a esta mañana y te diría que nunca había visto nada tan bonito como tú, feliz, bailando en mi salón. Te diría que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque me rescataste y te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche. _

_Que soy una idiota que lo jode todo y que no me merezco tu amabilidad. En absoluto. Sé que te he hecho daño, Quinn, y lo siento. _[Respiración profunda]_ No debí dejarte marchar esta mañana. No de esa manera. Tenía que haber salido corriendo detrás de ti y haberte suplicado que te quedaras. La he cagado, Quinn. La he cagado bien. _

_Debería haberme humillado. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer ahora. Por favor, sal a la calle para que pueda disculparme. Mejor no. No salgas. Pillarás una pulmonía. Sólo ven hasta la puerta y escúchame a través del cristal. Estaré aquí, esperándote. Te dejo mi número de móvil…» _

Quinn frunció el cejo y borró el mensaje sin molestarse en anotar su número. Sin cambiarse de ropa, vestida con el pijama de patitos de goma, salió del apartamento y se acercó a la puerta de la calle. No tenía ninguna intención de escuchar las excusas de Rachel. Sólo quería comprobar si seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y el frío.

Apoyó la nariz contra el vidrio, empañándolo, y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Ya no llovía y no había ninguna profesora a la vista. Se preguntó cuánto rato habría esperado. Se preguntó si habría ido hasta allí sin paraguas. Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que no le importaba.

_«Que pille una pulmonía. Se lo tiene merecido» _

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que había un ramo de jacintos apoyado en uno de los pilares del porche de la entrada. Tenía un gran lazo rosa y lo que parecía una tarjeta Hallmark en el centro. En el sobre le pareció que ponía _«Quinn»._

_«¿En serio, profesora Berry? No sabía que hubiera tarjetas Hallmark para estas ocasiones. ¿Qué pone? "¿Para la estudiante de tesis que eché de casa a gritos después de decirle que quería acariciarla como a un gatito y de vomitarle encima?"» _

Quinn regresó al apartamento, negando con la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes.

Acomodándose en la cama con el portátil, buscó en Internet el significado de los jacintos lila, por si Rachel —o su florista— trataba de enviarle un mensaje subliminal. En una página web sobre horticultura, encontró lo siguiente: _«Los jacintos lila simbolizan el dolor, el arrepentimiento, una disculpa»_

_«Ya, bueno, si no te hubieras comportado como una cabronaza conmigo, ahora no tendrías que comprar jacintos para suplicar que te perdonara. Gilipollas»_ Sacudiendo la cabeza, furiosa, dejó el ordenador a un lado y escuchó el último mensaje. Era también de Rachel y lo había dejado hacía poco rato.

_«Quinn, quería decirte esto en persona, pero no puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar más. __Esta mañana no quería llamarte puta. Te lo juro. Ha sido una comparación horrible y nunca debí decirlo, pero __no quería llamarte puta. Me molesta mucho verte de rodillas. No te imaginas cuánto. Deberías ser adorada, venerada, tratada con dignidad. Nunca deberías estar de rodillas, Quinn, ante nadie. Lo que pienses de mí no importa, pero nunca te olvides de eso. Es la verdad. _

_Debería haberme disculpado por lo que te dijo Paulina. Acabo de dejarle las cosas claras y me ha pedido que me disculpe de su parte. Ella y yo tenemos una… ejem… _[tos]_ es complicado. No creo que te cueste imaginarte por qué llegó a la conclusión a la que llegó. _

_Todo tiene que ver con mi historial y nada con el tuyo. Siento que te faltara al respeto. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. _

_Gracias por prepararme el desayuno esta mañana. _[Pausa muy larga]_ Ver la bandeja me ha afectado mucho. No puedo expresarlo con palabras. Quinn, nadie había hecho algo así para mí antes. Nadie. Ni Gloria, ni un amigo, ni una amante, nadie… Has sido buena, amable y generosa conmigo y yo… he sido egoísta y cruel. _[Se aclara la garganta]

_Por favor, Quinn. _[La voz se le vuelve ronca]_ Tenemos que hablar de la nota. La tengo en la mano y no voy a soltarla. Hay cosas importantes que he de contarte. Son cosas graves, de las que no quiero hablar por teléfono. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Es culpa mía y me gustaría mucho arreglarlo. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo y lo haré. Llámame» _

Una vez más, Quinn borró el mensaje y una vez más no guardó su número de móvil. Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó junto al portátil en la mesita plegable. Luego volvió a la cama y trató de quitarse la voz triste y torturada de Rachel de la cabeza.

No salió del apartamento ni al día siguiente ni al otro. Pasó todo el tiempo vestida con distintos pijamas de franela, tratando de distraerse con música a todo volumen o leyendo novelas de Alexander McCall Smith. Las historias de Edimburgo eran sus favoritas. Eran alegres, tenían un poco de misterio y eran inteligentes. Le gustaba su estilo. Le parecía reconfortante. Leer sus novelas solía despertarle el apetito por todo lo escocés, desde las gachas a las galletas Walker de mantequilla o el queso cheddar de la isla de Mull, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Aunque acababa de vivir una experiencia muy traumática junto a Rachel, especialmente dolorosa después de haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos, estaba decidida a no permitir que ella la destruyese psicológicamente. Sabía lo que era que alguien hiciera algo así. De hecho, Rachel ya la había destrozado psíquicamente una vez. Y Quinn se había jurado que no volvería a pasar.

Por eso, tomó tres decisiones:

La primera, que no dejaría de ir a sus clases, porque necesitaba el seminario para sus créditos.

La segunda, que no iba a abandonar ni iba a regresar a Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas.

Y la tercera, que buscaría a otro/a director/a de proyecto y que presentaría la documentación lo antes posible, a espaldas de Berry.

QRQR

El martes por la noche, volvió a encender el móvil y a revisar los mensajes de voz. La memoria volvía a estar llena. Puso los ojos en blanco al comprobar que el primer mensaje era de Rachel. Lo había dejado el lunes por la mañana.

_«Lucy… te dejé algo anoche en el porche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Leíste la tarjeta? Por favor, léela. __Por cierto, llamé a Paul Norris para que me diera tu número de móvil. Me inventé una excusa. Le dije que tenía que comentarte un tema del proyecto, por si te pregunta algo. _

_¿Sabes que te dejaste el iPod? Lo he estado escuchando. Me sorprendió que tuvieras a Arcade Fire. He estado escuchando Intervention. Me ha extrañado que a alguien tan feliz y equilibrado como tú le guste una canción tan trágica. Quisiera devolverte el iPod en persona. _

_Y me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. Grítame, insúltame, maldíceme, tírame cosas a la cara, pero no me castigues con este silencio, Lucy, por favor. _[Gran suspiro]_ Sólo te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo. Por favor, llámame» _

Quinn borró el mensaje y se dirigió al porche, vestida con un pijama de franela a cuadros escoceses. Cogió la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo; la rompió en mil pedazos y tiró los trozos al otro lado de la valla. Luego tiró también los jacintos, ya muy marchitos. Tras inspirar el aire fresco de la noche, cerró la puerta con rabia y volvió a casa.

Cuando estuvo más calmada, escuchó el siguiente mensaje, que también era de Rachel. Se lo había dejado esa tarde.

_«Lucy, ¿sabías que Santana está de viaje en una isla canadiense perdida de la mano de Dios? No tiene acceso a Internet ni cobertura de teléfono. Tuve que llamar a Leroy, por el amor de Dios, porque no contestaba al teléfono. Quería ponerme en contacto con ella para que se pusiera en contacto contigo, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. _

_Estoy preocupada por ti. He preguntado y nadie te ha visto, ni siquiera Paul. Voy a enviarte un correo electrónico, pero será formal, porque la universidad tiene acceso a mi cuenta. Espero que escuches esto antes de que te llegue el correo, o pensarás que vuelvo a ser la misma idiota de siempre. No lo soy, pero tengo que sonar como un pomposo en un mensaje oficial. Si me respondes, ten en cuenta que cualquier miembro de la administración puede leer esos correos. Ten cuidado con lo que dices. _

_Te veré mañana en el seminario. Si no vas, llamaré a tu padre y le pediré que te localice. No sé dónde estás. No sé si estás en un autocar de camino a Selinsgrove. Por favor, llámame. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a tu casa. _[Larga pausa…]

_Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Dos palabras, Quinn. Envíame dos palabras diciéndome que estás bien. Es lo único que pido» _

Quinn encendió el ordenador y revisó el correo de la universidad. En la bandeja de entrada, esperando como una bomba de relojería, estaba el mensaje de la profesora Rachel B. Berry:

_Querida señorita Fabray: _

_Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente. _

_Por favor, contacte conmigo lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739. _

_Saludos, Prof. Rachel B. Berry _

_Profesora Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales _

_Universidad de Toronto _

Quinn borró tanto el correo electrónico como el mensaje de voz sin pensarlo ni un momento. Luego le escribió un correo a Paul, explicándole que todavía no se encontraba lo bastante recuperada como para asistir al seminario del día siguiente y pidiéndole que informara a La Profesora. Le agradeció los correos que le había enviado y se disculpó por no haber respondido antes. Para acabar, le preguntó si le gustaría acompañarla a visitar la exposición sobre arte florentino que presentaba el Royal Ontario Museum cuando se recuperara.

QRQR

Al día siguiente, pasó casi toda la tarde redactando un correo provisional para la profesora Jennifer Leaming, del Departamento de Filosofía. La profesora Leaming era especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino y también estaba interesada en Dante. Aunque Quinn no la conocía personalmente, Paul había asistido a una de sus clases y le había gustado mucho. Era joven, divertida y muy popular entre los estudiantes, todo lo contrario que la profesora Berry. Quinn esperaba que aceptara dirigir su proyecto y en el correo se lo planteaba como una posibilidad.

Le habría gustado consultarlo con Paul, pero sabía que éste asumiría que Berry la había expulsado y que se enfrentaría con ella por su culpa. Así que envió el correo a la profesora Leaming esperando que recibiera su propuesta de buena gana y que respondiera rápidamente.

Cuando esa noche volvió a revisar su buzón de voz, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de Rachel:

_«Lucy, es miércoles por la noche. Te he echado de menos en el seminario. Tu sola presencia es capaz de iluminar una sala, ¿lo sabes? Siento no habértelo dicho antes. _

_Paul me ha dicho que estás enferma. ¿Puedo llevarte algo? ¿Caldo de pollo? ¿Helado? ¿Zumo de naranja? Puedo hacer que te lo lleven a casa. No tendrías que verme. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Me siento muy mal sabiendo que estás sola y enferma en tu apartamento, sin poder hacer nada. _

_Al menos sé que estás en casa, a salvo, y no en un autocar en alguna parte. _[Una pausa… Se aclara la garganta]

_Recuerdo haberte besado. Y recuerdo que tú me devolviste el beso. Lo hiciste, Quinn. Lo sé. ¿No lo notaste? Hay algo entre nosotras. O al menos, lo hubo. _

_Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No esperarás que justo después de descubrir tu identidad, vaya a actuar como si no existieras. Tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Bastantes. Llámame, por favor. Sólo te pido una conversación. Creo que me la debes» _

El tono de los mensajes de Rachel había ido aumentando en desesperación. Quinn apagó el teléfono, suprimiendo al mismo tiempo su empatía innata. Sabía que la universidad podía acceder al correo de Rachel, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Sólo quería que parara de dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz. No iba a poder seguir adelante con su vida si no dejaba de molestarla. Y no daba la sensación de que fuera a rendirse pronto.

Por eso le escribió un correo a su cuenta de la universidad, volcando todo su enfado y su dolor en cada palabra:

_Dra. Berry: _

_Deje de acosarme. _

_Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerla. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligada a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente. _

_Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocada. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta. _

_Saludos, Señorita L. Quinn Fabray _

_Humilde Estudiante del curso de doctorado, que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta. _

_P. D.: Devolveré la beca M. P. Berry la semana que viene. _

_Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado. _

Quinn apretó el botón de ENVIAR sin releer el mensaje.

Para reforzar su rebelión, se tomó dos chupitos de tequila y puso la canción _All the Pretty Faces_, de The Killers. A todo volumen y con repetición.

Fue un momento Bridget Jones total.

Agarró un cepillo del baño y empezó a cantar como si fuera un micrófono y a bailar dando brincos por la habitación, con su pijama de franela con estampado de pingüinos. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo. Y se sentía extrañamente… peligrosa, desafiante, rebelde.

QRQR

En los días que siguieron al enfadado correo de Quinn, La Profesora interrumpió todo contacto. Cada día, esperaba tener noticias suyas, pero no llegaba nada. Hasta el martes siguiente, cuando recibió otro mensaje de voz.

_«Lucy, estás dolida y enfadada, lo entiendo. Pero no permitas que tu enfado te impida disfrutar de algo que te has ganado siendo la estudiante con las calificaciones más brillantes de todos los que se presentaron al curso de doctorado de este año. Por favor, no renuncies a un dinero que te permitirá volver a casa y visitar a tu padre sólo porque yo haya sido una idiota. _

_Siento haberte humillado. Estoy segura de que cuando me llamaste Abelardo no lo hiciste como un halago, pero lo cierto es que a Abelardo le importaba Eloísa, igual que a mí me importas tú. Así que, en ese sentido, nos parecemos. Y él le hizo daño, igual que yo te he lastimado a ti. Pero se arrepintió mucho después. ¿Has leído las cartas que le escribió? Lee la sexta y dime luego si has cambiado de opinión sobre él… y sobre mí. _

_Es la primera vez que se concede la beca porque nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera lo bastante especial como para recibirla hasta que te conocí. Si la devuelves, el dinero se quedará en el banco y nadie se beneficiará de él. No permitiré que vaya a parar a nadie más, porque te pertenece. _

_Estaba tratando de sacar algo bueno de algo malo. Pero he fracasado igual que en todo lo demás. Todo lo que toco se contamina… Se destruye_. [Larga pausa…]

_Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti y es ayudarte a encontrar otro director de proyecto. La profesora Katherine Picton es amiga mía y, aunque está retirada, ha aceptado reunirse contigo para discutir la posibilidad de dirigir tu proyecto. Sería una tremenda oportunidad para ti. Me dijo que te pusieras en contacto con ella vía correo electrónico lo antes posible. Su dirección es K Picton. _

_Sé que es tarde para que te apuntes a otro seminario, aunque no dudo que es lo que desearías. Le preguntaré a algún colega si puede supervisarte un curso de lectura para que obtengas los créditos que necesitas sin necesidad de asistir al seminario. Firmaré la solicitud y la presentaré ante el Colegio de Estudios de Grado. Dile a Paul lo que quieres hacer y que él me dé el mensaje. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. _[Se aclara la garganta]

_Paul es un buen chico. _[Murmullos…]

_Audentes fortuna iuvat. _[Pausa… La voz se le convierte en un susurro]

_Siento que ya no quieras conocerme. Pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentando haber desperdiciado mi segunda oportunidad contigo. Y siempre seré consciente de tu ausencia. _

_Pero no volveré a molestarte._ [Carraspea dos veces]

_Adiós, Lucy._ [Larga, larguísima pausa antes de que finalmente cuelgue]»

Quinn estaba asombrada. Permaneció sentada, boquiabierta, con el teléfono en la mano, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Volvió a escucharlo y luego otra vez. La única parte que no le costaba entender y aceptar era la cita de Virgilio: _«La fortuna favorece a los audaces»._

Sólo La Profesora sería capaz de aprovechar un mensaje de disculpa para demostrar sus conocimientos académicos y darle una clase improvisada sobre las cartas de Abelardo. Aunque se negó a seguir su consejo y no buscó la sexta carta, trató de ignorar su enfado y centrarse en el tema de Katherine Picton.

La profesora Picton tenía setenta años. Era una especialista en Dante que se había formado en Oxford y que había dado clases en Cambridge y en Yale antes de que la Universidad de Toronto la atrajera, financiando una cátedra de Estudios Italianos. Tenía fama de ser severa, exigente y brillante. Su nivel de erudición competía con el de Mark Musa. La carrera de Quinn obtendría un empujón muy fuerte si presentara su proyecto bajo su supervisión. Si hacía un buen trabajo, podría hacer el doctorado donde quisiera: Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard…

Rachel le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja la mayor oportunidad de su vida, envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo grande y brillante. Una oportunidad que valía mucho más que un maletín o que una beca de estudios. ¿Tendría contrapartidas?

_«Expiación_ —pensó Quinn— _Está tratando de compensarme por todos los malos momentos que me ha hecho pasar» _

Rachel se lo había pedido a Katherine Picton como un favor personal. Los profesores eméritos muy raramente dirigían tesis doctorales, mucho menos proyectos de estudiantes de cursos de especialización. Era un favor tan grande que sin duda habría tenido que echar mano de toda su influencia.

_«Y lo ha hecho por mí» _

Después de reflexionar sobre el mensaje desde todos los puntos de vista, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse la pregunta que había estado evitando hacerse:

_«¿Rachel se está despidiendo de mí?» _

Escuchó el mensaje tres veces más y, sintiéndose bastante culpable, lloró hasta quedarse dormida. A pesar de la rebeldía que había guiado sus actos esos últimos días, algo en su interior sabía que tenía un alma gemela en Rachel. Y eso no podía eliminarse a no ser que estuviera dispuesta a eliminar una parte de su alma.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, llamó a Paul con la excusa de quedar con él antes del seminario. En realidad, esperaba que le dijera que Berry se había puesto enferma, o que se había marchado repentinamente a Inglaterra, o que había pillado la gripe porcina y se había cancelado el seminario. Por desgracia, no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

Después de mucho dudar, decidió asistir al seminario, por si acaso Rachel no lograba encontrarle un curso de lectura que le diera los créditos necesarios. Si la recompensa era tener a la profesora Picton como directora de proyecto, bien podría resistir las cinco semanas restantes del semestre. Esa tarde, entró en la oficina del departamento para revisar el casillero del correo, antes de reunirse con Paul.

Le extrañó encontrar un gran sobre acolchado. Al darle la vuelta, vio que no llevaba remitente ni destinatario.

Lo abrió rápidamente y lo que encontró dentro la dejó con la boca abierta. Aplastado en su interior, como si se tratara de las plumas de un cuervo, estaba su sujetador de encaje negro. El que, desgraciadamente, se había dejado olvidado encima de la secadora de Rachel.

_«Cabróna» _

Quinn se sentía tan furiosa que empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejárselo en el casillero? Cualquiera podía haber estado a su lado mientras abría el sobre.

_«¿Está tratando de humillarme una vez más? ¿O cree que es divertido?» _

(No se dio cuenta de que el iPod también estaba en el sobre)

**- Hola, preciosa. **

Sobresaltada, Quinn ahogó un grito.

**- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. **

Al volverse, se encontró con los amables ojos oscuros de Paul, que la miraban con extrañeza.

**- Qué nerviosa estás. ¿Es por el sobre? ¿Sucede algo? **- preguntó, señalándolo con la barbilla, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición para tranquilizarla.

**- No, no es nada. Propaganda** - Metió el sobre en su nueva mochila L. L. Bean y se obligó a sonreír -** ¿Listo para el seminario? Creo que va a ser una buena clase. **

**- No lo creo. La Profesora está de muy mal humor. No la provoques. Lleva dos semanas rarísima** - Paul se había puesto muy serio -** No quiero que se repita lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo tan alterada. **

Quinn se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió.

_«Creo que deberías decirle a Berry que no me provoque ella a mí. Llevo un sujetador negro en la mochila y un montón de rabia acumulada. Es ella quien tiene problemas. No yo» _

**- Me alegro de que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti **- Paul le cogió la mano y le puso algo frío en la palma. Luego le cerró los dedos y se los apretó con suavidad. Al abrirlos, Quinn vio que se trataba de un precioso llavero de plata, en forma de letra «P», que se balanceaba como un péndulo.

**- Ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes aceptarlo. Sé que no tienes llavero y quería que supieras que había pensado en ti mientras estaba fuera. Por favor, no me lo devuelvas. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- No iba a devolvértelo. No quiero ser de esas personas que, cuando los otros tratan de ser amables con ellas, lo pagan tirándoles su amabilidad a la cara. Sé lo que se siente** - Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos - **Gracias, Paul. Yo también te he echado de menos. **

Se acercó y le rodeó el enorme torso con los brazos, con el llavero colgando de los dedos. Apoyando la mejilla en los botones de su camisa, lo abrazó.

**- Gracias** - repitió, suspirando mientras los largos y musculosos brazos de Paul la engullían.

**- De nada, Conejito** - replicó él, dándole un suave beso en la coronilla.

Ajenos a todo, no se dieron cuenta de que una temperamental especialista en Dante acababa de entrar en el despacho, ansiosa de asegurarse de que cierta prenda había llegado a su destinataria. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a la joven pareja que se abrazaba y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

_«El follaángeles vuelve a la carga» _

**- ¿Quién te ha tirado tu amabilidad a la cara?** - preguntó Paul, ajeno al dragón que escupía fuego por la boca a su espalda.

En vez de responder, Quinn lo abrazó con más fuerza.

**- Dímelo, Conejito, y yo le ajustaré las cuentas a ese desgraciado. O desgraciada** - pidió su amigo con los labios pegados al cabello de ella -** Eres muy especial para mí, ¿lo sabes? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo? **

Quinn suspiró contra su pecho.

**- Lo sé. **

El dragón de ojos marrones se volvió y salió del despacho bruscamente, murmurando algo sobre un follaconejitos.

Quinn interrumpió el abrazo.

**- Gracias, Paul. Y gracias por esto** - añadió, sonriendo y levantando el llavero.

_«Podría pasarme la vida contemplando esa sonrisa»_, pensó él.

**- De nada, ha sido un placer. **

Poco después, entraron en la sala de seminarios. Quinn evitó mirar a Rachel, por lo que mantuvo los ojos fijos en Paul, mientras reía por una de sus bromas. Éste le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda guiándola hacia los asientos.

_«¡Las manos quietas, follaconejitos!» _

La Profesora lo miró con hostilidad hasta que se distrajo al ver la nueva mochila de Quinn. Se preguntó cómo había logrado que pareciera nueva y por qué no usaba su regalo. Se sintió muy mal.

_«¿Le diría Santana que era un regalo mío?»_, pensó y la idea la torturó.

Jugueteó con la corbata, atrayendo la atención sobre ella. Se la había puesto para mortificarse, pero Quinn no se la había visto, porque no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento. Estaba contándose secretitos y riendo con Paul, moviendo la melena y castigándolo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos… Estaba todavía más guapa que en su recuerdo.

**- Señorita Fabray, tengo que hablar con usted un momento cuando acabe la clase, por favor** - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos brillantes y se disponía a empezar a hablar cuando una vocecita decidida la interrumpió desde la parte trasera del aula:

- **Lo siento, profesora, hoy no puedo. Tengo una cita urgente que no puedo aplazar. **

Luego miró a Paul y le guiñó un ojo.

Rachel alzó la cabeza despacio y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

Diez estudiantes contuvieron el aliento y se echaron hacia atrás en las sillas, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a explotar o de que de sus ojos saliera disparada alguna daga.

Quinn la estaba provocando. Era obvio. Su tono de voz, su manera de acercarse a Paul, cómo se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano…

Rachel se quedó hipnotizada al ver la curva de su cuello y recordó su piel delicada, su aroma a vainilla que la perseguía en persona o en sueños. Quería insistir, exigirle que se reuniera con ella, pero sabía que si perdía los nervios lo único que conseguiría sería que Quinn se alejara aún más, cada vez más lejos de su alcance hasta perderla del todo. No podía permitirlo.

Parpadeó varias veces.

**- Por supuesto, señorita Fabray. Estas cosas pasan. Por favor, envíeme un mail diciéndome cuándo le va bien. **

Trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo se le levantó un lado de la boca, con lo que parecía que sufriera parálisis facial.

Quinn la miró. No se ruborizó ni parpadeó. Su expresión era… ausente.

Al darse cuenta, Rachel sintió pánico.

_«Estoy tratando de ser amable y me mira como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Tan sorprendente es que me comporte con cordialidad? ¿Que sea capaz de mantener el control de mis emociones?» _

Paul apretó el codo de Quinn por debajo de la mesa. Cuando ella lo miró, le hizo una señal con los ojos.

Ella pareció despertarse de un sueño.

**- Por supuesto, profesora. Otra vez será -** dijo, antes de bajar la mirada y esperar a que empezara la clase.

La mente de Rachel funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si no era capaz de hablar con ella ese día, podían pasar muchos más, o incluso semanas, antes de que pudiera darle una explicación. No podía esperar tanto. Esa separación estaba acabando con ella. Y sabía que, cuanto más esperara, menos receptiva iba a estar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de comunicarse con ella. Inmediatamente.

**- Ejem, he decidido que en vez de un seminario normal, hoy les voy a dar una conferencia. Examinaré la relación entre Dante y Beatriz. En particular, lo que sucedió cuando se encontraron por segunda vez y ella lo rechazó. **

Quinn ahogó un grito y la miró horrorizada.

**- Siento tener que hacer esto** - explicó en tono conciliador - **pero no me queda más remedio. Ha ****surgido un malentendido que debo aclarar antes de que sea demasiado tarde** - Tras cruzar la mirada con la de Quinn durante un instante, bajó la vista hacia sus notas. Notas que, por supuesto, ya no le servían de nada.

El corazón de Quinn se había desbocado.

_«Oh, no. No se atreverá…» _

Rachel respiró hondo y empezó a hablar:

**- Beatriz representa muchas cosas para Dante. Sobre todo, es su ideal de feminidad. Beatriz es hermosa, es inteligente y encantadora. Tiene todas las características que él considera esenciales en la mujer ideal. **

**La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos eran muy jóvenes. Demasiados jóvenes para establecer una relación de ningún tipo. Y, en vez de enturbiar su amor con un prosaico lío de mal gusto, Dante prefirió adorarla a distancia, como muestra de respeto por su edad y falta de experiencia. **

**Pero el tiempo pasa y Dante se reencuentra con Beatriz. Ésta se ha convertido en una joven de talento, todavía más hermosa e inteligente. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes, aunque esté casado. Vierte su afecto en la poesía y le escribe varios sonetos a Beatriz, pero ninguno a su esposa. **

**Dante no conoce a Beatriz. Apenas tienen contacto directo, pero eso no resulta ningún impedimento para que él que la adore a distancia. Cuando ella muere, a los veinticuatro años, él le rinde homenaje en sus escritos. **

**En La Divina Comedia, la obra más famosa de Dante, Beatriz convence a Virgilio para que éste guíe al poeta en el Infierno, ya que ella, como una de las almas redimidas, no puede salir del Paraíso para rescatarlo. Cuando Virgilio lo ha guiado hasta la salida, Beatriz se reúne con él y lo lleva a través del Purgatorio hasta llegar con él al Paraíso. **

**En mi charla de hoy quiero plantear la siguiente pregunta: ¿dónde estaba Beatriz y qué estuvo haciendo durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre ambos encuentros? **

**Dante la esperó durante años. Ella sabía dónde vivía el poeta, conocía a su familia, es más, tenía una muy buena relación con ellos. Si Dante le importaba, ¿por qué no le escribió? ¿Por qué no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con él? Creo que la respuesta es obvia: su relación era absolutamente unilateral. Beatriz era importante para Dante, pero a ella Dante no le importaba en absoluto. **

Quinn estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

Los alumnos escuchaban con atención y tomaban abundantes notas, aunque Paul, Quinn y Christa, familiarizados como estaban con la obra de Dante, encontraron poca información nueva en sus palabras. Con la excepción del último párrafo, que no tenía nada que ver con Dante Alighieri ni con Beatriz Portinari.

Rachel le sostuvo la mirada un instante más de lo necesario antes de volverse hacia Christa y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora.

Quinn se enfureció. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Al mirarla a ella y justo después a Christa —también conocida como Gollum— le estaba diciendo que no le costaría nada reemplazarla.

_«Ajá. Así que quiere jugar a los celos. Pues muy bien. Aquí te espero» _

Empezó a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta, con la fuerza suficiente como para que resultara molesto. Cuando Rachel entornó los ojos buscando la fuente del ruido y su mirada aterrizó en la mano izquierda de Quinn, ésta buscó la mano de Paul y le dio un apretón. Cuando su amigo la miró con una de esas sonrisa que derriten corazones, Quinn le dedicó una mirada seductora y la sonrisa más dulce que logró esbozar.

Un sonido, mitad tos, mitad gruñido, hizo que Paul apartara la vista de ella y se volviera hacia La Profesora, que la estaba mirando muy enfadada. Él apartó la mano de inmediato.

Con una sonrisa irónica y sin perder nunca el hilo del discurso, La Profesora se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Más de un estudiante se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había escrito:

_En la vida real, Beatriz dejó a Dante en el Infierno porque no le dio la gana de mantener su promesa. _

Quinn fue la última en ver lo que había escrito, porque todavía estaba enfurruñada con lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando levantó la vista, Rachel estaba apoyada en la pizarra, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión triunfal y petulante en la cara.

En ese momento, Quinn tomó una decisión: le borraría esa expresión de la cara aunque le costara la expulsión. Y lo haría inmediatamente.

Levantó la mano y esperó a que Rachel le diera permiso para hablar antes de decir:

**- Eso es muy arrogante, por no decir interesado, profesora. **

Paul le apretó el brazo.

**- **_**¿Te has vuelto loca? **_**-** susurró.

Quinn no le hizo caso y siguió hablando:

**- ¿Por qué culpar a Beatriz? Ella no es más que una víctima. Cuando Dante la conoció, aún no había cumplido los dieciocho años. No habrían podido estar juntos a menos que él fuera un pedófilo. ¿Nos está diciendo que el poeta era un pedófilo, profesora? **

Una de las alumnas ahogó una exclamación.

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Dante sentía un afecto sincero por ella, un afecto que siguió aumentando durante su separación. Si Beatriz hubiera tenido el valor de preguntárselo, él se lo habría dicho. Sin lugar a dudas. **

Quinn ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

**- Cuesta un poco de creer. Todo en la vida de Dante parece girar en torno al sexo. No es capaz de relacionarse con las mujeres de otra manera. No me lo imagino las noches de los viernes y los sábados encerrado en casa, esperando a Beatriz. Ella no debía de importarle tanto. **

La cara de Rachel adquirió un intenso tono de rojo. Descruzó los brazos y dio un paso en dirección a Quinn. Paul levantó la mano tratando de distraerla, pero Rachel lo ignoró y avanzó un paso más.

**- No olvidemos que era un hombre y que necesitaba... ejem... compañía. Por si sirve de algo, en su defensa puede decirse que esas mujeres no eran más que amigas serviciales. Nada más. Su atracción por Beatriz no se vio alterada por esos encuentros. Estaba desesperado, creía que no iba a volver a verla nunca más. Por decisión de Beatriz, no suya. **

Quinn sonrió dulcemente mientras afilaba el cuchillo.

**- Si eso es afecto, creo que prefiero el odio. ¿Amigas serviciales, profesora? ¿Y qué tipo de servicios le proporcionaban? No creo que puedan considerarse amigas. Creo que sería más preciso llamarlas socias pélvicas. Para mí un amigo es alguien que quiere lo mejor para la otra persona, que le desea una vida de felicidad, no alguien que se agarra a unos instantes de placer pasajero como si fuera un lascivo adicto al sexo. **

Vio que Rachel hacía una mueca, pero siguió adelante sin amilanarse.

**- Todo el mundo sabe que los devaneos de Dante eran anónimos y sórdidos. Solía requerir los ****servicios de alguna mujer en... el mercado de la carne, si no me equivoco. Y luego las echaba de su vida de una patada. No me parece que ese tipo de hombre pudiera resultarle atractivo a Beatriz. Por no mencionar que él tenía una amante llamada Paulina. **

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella. Quinn se ruborizó, pero siguió hablando, algo alterada:

**- Una vez leí que una estudiosa de Filadelfia había encontrado pruebas de su relación. Si Beatriz no apreciaba a Dante lo suficiente y lo rechazó más adelante, creo que no le faltaban motivos. Era un mujeriego, cruel y egoísta, que trataba a las mujeres como juguetes para divertirse. **

A esas alturas, tanto Paul como Christa se estaban preguntando qué le había pasado a ese seminario. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar nunca de una experta en Dante de Filadelfia ni de una amante llamada Paulina. Ambos se prometieron que, en adelante, pasarían más tiempo en la biblioteca.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Creo que sé a qué estudiosa se refiere, pero no es de Filadelfia, sino de un pueblucho de Pensilvania. Y no sabe de lo que habla, así que debería ser más prudente a la hora de pronunciarse sobre esos temas. **

Las mejillas de Quinn estaban casi en llamas.

**- Ésa es una objeción ad hóminem, un ataque personal. Su lugar de nacimiento no le resta ninguna credibilidad. Dante y su familia también eran originarios de un pueblucho. Aunque a él le costara admitirlo. **

**- Yo no llamaría a la Florencia del siglo XIV un pueblucho. Y respecto a lo de la amante, esa investigación es muy chapucera. Diría más, lo que dice esa mujer es una tontería. No hay ni una sola prueba que demuestre su teoría. **

**- Yo no lo descartaría tan radicalmente, profesora, a no ser que esté dispuesta a discutirlo en detalle. Y usted tampoco nos ha dado ninguna prueba, sólo un ataque personal** - replicó Quinn, alzando una ceja y temblando ligeramente.

Paul le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

_**- Para**_ - le susurró, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo -_** para ya.**_

Con la cara todavía muy roja, Rachel empezó a respirar por la boca.

**- Si esa mujer hubiera querido conocer los auténticos sentimientos de Dante hacia Beatriz, sabía dónde encontrar la respuesta, sin necesidad de ir soltando perlas sobre cosas de las que no sabe absolutamente nada. Y haciendo que Dante y ella misma queden en ridículo. En público. **

Christa miró a Quinn y a la profesora. Allí había algo raro. Algo que se le escapaba. No sabía qué era, pero no se detendría hasta averiguarlo.

Rachel se volvió hacia la pizarra tratando de calmarse y escribió:

_Dante pensaba que había sido un sueño. _

**- El lenguaje que Dante emplea para describir su primer encuentro tiene un carácter onírico. Por ****varias razones, ejem... personales: no se fía de sus sentidos. No está seguro de quién es. De hecho, una teoría afirma que pensaba que Beatriz era un ángel. **

**Por lo tanto, cuando volvieron a encontrarse, ella no tenía ningún motivo para asumir que Dante recordaba su primer encuentro. Ni para echarle en cara que no lo hiciera sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Si pensaba que era un ángel, no podía tener ninguna esperanza de volver a verla. **

**Dante se lo habría explicado todo si ella no lo hubiera rechazado sin darle la posibilidad de ****hacerlo. Una vez más, la falta de entendimiento en este punto es culpa de ella, no de él. **

Christa levantó la mano y, a regañadientes, Rachel le indicó que hablara.

Pero Quinn se le adelantó:

**- Discutir sobre su primer encuentro es irrelevante. Dante debió de reconocerla al verla por segunda vez, la hubiera visto en sueños o en la vida real. ¿Por qué fingió no saber quién era? **

**- No estaba fingiendo. Le resultó familiar, pero ella había crecido, él estaba confuso y preocupado por otros asuntos **- respondió apenada.

**- Claro, sin duda eso era lo que él se repetía por las noches para poder dormir, cuando no estaba de copas en los locales de Florencia. **

_**- Quinn, ¿quieres dejarlo ya?**_ - dijo Paul en voz más alta.

Christa estaba a punto de decir algo también, cuando Rachel levantó una mano y lo impidió:

**- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! **

Inspiró y espiró varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Bajando el tono de voz, miró a Quinn fijamente, dirigiéndose sólo a ella, sin darse cuenta de que Paul se iba moviendo imperceptiblemente para colocarse entre las dos en caso de necesidad.

**- ¿Nunca se ha sentido sola, señorita Fabray?** - siguió diciendo -** ¿Nunca ha necesitado tanto estar con alguien que le resultara hasta doloroso? Tan sola que no le importara que la compañía que consiguiera fuera sólo carnal y temporal. A veces es imposible encontrar otra. Si ése es el caso, uno lo acepta y se siente agradecido, aun dándose cuenta de lo que es, porque no tiene otra cosa. En vez de ser tan arrogante y mojigata al juzgar el comportamiento de Dante, debería probar a ser más compasiva. **

Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Quinn la estaba observando fríamente, mientras esperaba a que siguiera.

**- Dante estaba torturado por el recuerdo de Beatriz. Y eso le hacía las cosas más complicadas, porque nunca conoció a otra mujer que estuviera a su altura. Ninguna era lo bastante hermosa, ni lo bastante pura. Ninguna lo hacía sentir como ella. La deseaba constantemente, pero había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Si Beatriz se hubiera presentado antes y le hubiera dicho quién era, él lo habría dejado todo por ella. Todo y a todos. Inmediatamente. **

Los ojos de Rachel se clavaron en los profundos ojos avellanas de Quinn con desesperación.

**- ¿Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho, señorita Fabray? ¿Quiere iluminarnos? Beatriz lo había rechazado y a él sólo le quedaba una cosa de valor en la vida: su carrera. Cuando Beatriz lo amenazó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tuvo que dejarla marchar. Pero fue decisión de ella, no de él. **

Quinn sonrió con dulzura y Rachel supo que estaba a punto de darle la puntilla.

**- Su conferencia ha sido muy clarificadora, profesora. Sólo me queda una duda. ¿Está diciendo que Paulina no fue la amante de Dante? ¿Que sólo fue un aquí te pillo, aquí te mato? **

Un ruido seco resonó en el aula. Todos los asistentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de que la profesora Berry acababa de romper en dos pedazos el rotulador de la pizarra. Mientras la tinta negra se extendía por sus dedos como una noche sin luna, los ojos se le encendieron con el brillo de una hoguera.

_«¡Joder! Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro»_, pensó.

Paul rodeó a Quinn con un brazo al ver que La Profesora empezaba a temblar de rabia.

**- La clase ha terminado. A mi despacho, señorita Fabray. ¡Ahora! **

Metió sus notas y cosas de cualquier manera en el maletín y salió de la sala dando un portazo.

* * *

**Las cosas se siguen complicando Patito :( paciencia :) :* xoxo Tu Campeona**

**Gracias a los que leen y comentan la historia, me alegra que les guste.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 15**_

Los alumnos del seminario permanecieron sentados en el aula, súbitamente silenciosa, atónitos. La mayor parte de ellos no eran expertos en Dante y no tuvieron problema en aceptar el altercado como un debate entretenido, aunque algo aberrante. Todo el mundo sabía que los académicos se apasionaban mucho cuando discutían sobre su materia. Al parecer, algunos, como Quinn o la profesora Berry, eran más apasionadas que el resto.

Se veía venir que el seminario de ese día iba a acabar en desastre. Aunque Paul había presenciado cosas peores durante el seminario de la profesora Singer sobre métodos de tortura medieval el semestre anterior. Un curso que había resultado ser más… práctico de lo que cabía esperar.

Cuando los estudiantes se convencieron de que el enfrentamiento se había acabado y de que no habría segundo asalto (ni palomitas), empezaron a marcharse. Los últimos en salir fueron Christa, Paul y Quinn.

Tras fulminar a Quinn con la mirada, Christa salió en busca de La Profesora como un perrito detrás de su madre.

Paul cerró los ojos y gruñó.

**- ¿Tienes tendencias suicidas? **

**- ¿Qué?** - Quinn parecía acabar de despertarse de un sueño.

**- ¿Por qué lo has provocado de esa manera? ¡Está buscando una excusa para librarse de ti! **

Ella empezó a darse cuenta de la magnitud del lío en que se había metido. Era como si, durante la clase, se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Había soltado veneno y rabia por la boca sin acordarse de que no estaban solas. Y en esos momentos se sentía desinflada como un globo pinchado después de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Recogió sus cosas lentamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a ser una conversación difícil y desagradable con La Profesora en su despacho.

- **Me parece que no deberías ir **- le dijo Paul.

**- No quiero hacerlo. **

**- Pues no vayas. Envíale un correo electrónico. Dile que estás enferma. Y que lo sientes. **

Quinn se lo planteó seriamente durante un momento. Era muy tentador. Pero sabía que su única posibilidad de salvar su carrera académica pasaba por echarle… ovarios y aceptar el castigo que Rachel quisiera imponerle. Después ya se ocuparía de recoger los trocitos de su vida personal. Si era posible.

**- Si no voy se enfurecerá aún más. Tal vez me expulse directamente. Necesito los créditos del seminario si quiero graduarme en mayo. **

**- En ese caso, te acompañaré. Es más, hablaré con ella antes que tú -** dijo Paul, enderezando la espalda y flexionando los brazos.

**- No, tú tienes que mantenerte al margen. Iré, me disculparé y dejaré que me grite todo lo que quiera. Cuando hayamos saldado cuentas, tendrá que dejarme ir. **

- _**«La compasión debe entregarse voluntariamente»**_ - murmuró Paul, citando a Shakespeare, porque las palabras de Quinn le recordaron a _El mercader de Venecia _- **Aunque La Profesora no sabe mucho de compasión. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo eso? Dante nunca tuvo una amante llamada Paulina. **

Quinn parpadeó varias veces.

**- Leí un artículo sobre Pia de Tolomei. Paulina era uno de sus apodos. **

**- Pia de Tolomei no fue amante de Dante. Tienes razón en que se rumorea que tuvo varias, incluso hijos ilegítimos, pero me temo que, en esto, Berry tiene razón. Nadie cree que Pia fuera amante de Dante. Nadie. **

Quinn se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

**- Pero no me dejaba explicarme y me ha puesto nerviosa. Al final, he explotado. **

**- Oh, sí, has explotado. De eso no cabe duda. Si fueras cualquier otro alumno, te estaría dando palmaditas en la espalda y pensando que Berry se lo tenía bien merecido. Es una idiota y una engreída. Pero en tu caso sabíamos que no te iba a dejar pasar una **- Paul negó con la cabeza -** Deja que hable con ella. **

**- Es tu director de tesis. No es sensato que la hagas enfadar. Si se pasa con los gritos, me marcharé y le pondré una denuncia por acoso. **

Paul la miró con preocupación.

**- Esto no me gusta nada. Está furiosa. **

**- No puedo negarme. Ella es la profesora malvada y yo la pequeña alumna indefensa. Tiene todo el poder. **

**- El poder tiene efectos muy raros en la gente. **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? **

Paul asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando en el pasillo.

**- Berry es una pervertida. Estuvo liada con la profesora Singer y eso significa que...** - Se detuvo de repente y negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué significa, Paul? **

**- Si te ha estado acosando, o tratando de obligarte a hacer ciertas cosas, avísame y te ayudaré a poner una denuncia. **

Quinn lo miró sin entender.

- **No, nada de eso. Es una tipa malhumorada a la que no le gusta que le contradigan, pero no hay nada siniestro aquí. Me tragaré el orgullo, iré a su oficina y, con suerte, no me expulsará. **

**- Espero que tengas razón. Siempre se ha comportado con mucha profesionalidad con los ****alumnos, pero contigo parece otra persona. **

Paul la acompañó hasta el despacho de La Profesora y llamó a la puerta.

Berry abrió en seguida, con los ojos brillantes y duros como el lapislázuli.

**- ¿Qué quiere?** - le preguntó a Paul, sin apartar los ojos de Quinn.

**- Sólo un minuto de su tiempo. **

**- Ahora no. Mañana. **

**- Pero profesora, yo... **

**- Mañana, señor Norris. No me presione. **

Paul le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Quinn mientras le decía _«Lo siento»_ en voz baja.

Rachel esperó a que el chico desapareciera por la esquina del pasillo, antes de apartarse y permitir que Quinn entrara en el despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la ventana.

_«Los que entráis aquí, abandonad toda esperanza…» _

El despacho de La Profesora estaba oscuro, iluminado sólo por la lamparita de sobremesa. Había corrido las cortinas y estaba lo más lejos posible de ella, frotándose los ojos con los dedos manchados de tinta.

Quinn se puso la mochila ante el pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un escudo. Como Rachel no decía nada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una silla. Era la incómoda silla de Ikea en la que le había dicho que se sentara durante su primera y fatídica entrevista, en setiembre. La silla estaba rota, hecha pedazos y esparcida por toda la alfombra persa.

Miró alternativamente a ella y los trozos del mueble.

_«Ha roto una silla. ¡Ha hecho pedazos una jodida silla metálica!» _

Rachel abrió los ojos y, en sus profundidades, Quinn vio una calma extraña y amenazadora. El dragón estaba en su cueva y ella iba desarmada.

**- Si fueras cualquier otra persona, ya te habría expulsado. **

Quinn empezó a temblar en cuanto oyó su tono de voz. Era engañosamente suave y calmada, como la seda deslizándose sobre la piel. Pero, por debajo, era duro y frío como el acero y el hielo.

**- Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido la exhibición de comportamiento infantil más desagradable que he tenido que presenciar. Tu falta de respeto es absolutamente inaceptable. Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo enfadada que estoy por lo que has dicho sobre Paulina. No vuelvas a hablar de ella nunca más. ¿Me explico? **

Quinn tragó saliva para responder, pero no pudo hacerlo.

**- He preguntado si me explico** - gruñó Rachel.

**- Sí. **

**- Me estoy controlando haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Te aconsejo que no me provoques. Y me gustaría que te defendieras sola y no manipularas a Paul para que te rescate de tu propia estupidez. Él ya tiene su ración de problemas **

Quinn clavó la vista en la alfombra, evitando mirarla a los ojos, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad.

- **Creo que querías que perdiera el control, que me enfadara y montara una escena para tener una excusa para salir corriendo.** **Querías que me comportara como todos los demás imbéciles que te han maltratado en la vida. Bueno, pues entérate, yo no soy una maltratadora y no voy a comportarme como una sólo para estar a la altura de lo que esperas. **

Quinn miró de reojo hacia los restos de la silla —una buena silla sueca que no le había hecho daño a nadie en su corta vida— y luego volvió a mirar a La Profesora, pero no discutió.

Rachel se pasó la lengua por los labios.

**- ¿Todo esto te parece un juego? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres enfrentarnos como si Paul y yo ****fuéramos personajes de una obra de Prokofiev? Él es Pedro y yo soy el lobo. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿El pato? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- **Lo que ha pasado hoy en el seminario no puede volver a suceder, ¿lo entiendes? **

**- Sí, profesora. **

Quinn intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

**- Pediré disculpas delante de toda la clase. **

**- ¿Para que aumenten los chismorreos? No, mejor que no. ¿Por qué te has negado a hablar conmigo? Una llamada de teléfono. Un encuentro. Habría aceptado hacerlo a través de la puerta cerrada si me lo hubieras pedido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y en vez de eso, decides comunicarte conmigo ¡en medio del jodido seminario! **

**- Has dejado un sujetador en mi casillero. He pensado que... **

**- ¡Usa la cabeza! -** exclamó Rachel -** Si te lo hubiera enviado por correo, habría dejado una prueba en papel. Habría sido muy comprometedor. Y no iba a dejarte el iPod en el porche durante una tormenta. **

Quinn no entendió el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada.

**- Yo soy responsable de haber empezado este desastre al cambiar la clase, pero tú eres ****responsable de la debacle final. Tu respuesta ha sido una especie de bomba de hidrógeno. No vas a abandonar el curso, ¿me oyes? No vas a dejar la universidad. Vamos a actuar como si esta hecatombe nunca hubiera ocurrido y a rezar para que el resto de alumnos esté demasiado ocupado con sus** **asuntos para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. **

Rachel le dirigió una mirada impasible.

**- Ven aquí** - dijo, señalando un espacio despejado en la alfombra.

Quinn dio varios pasos al frente.

**- ¿Has devuelto ya la beca? **

**- Aún no. El director del Departamento de Estudios Italianos está enfermo. **

**- Pero ¿has pedido cita con él? **

**- Sí. **

**- Así que pediste cita con el director, pero no te molestaste en enviarme a mí un mensaje de dos palabras cuando estaba desesperada por saber cómo te encontrabas -** refunfuñó.

Quinn parpadeó.

**- Cancela la cita. **

**- Pero no quiero el dinero... **

**- Vas a cancelar la cita, a aceptar el dinero y a mantener la boca cerrada. Tú has organizado este desastre; ahora me toca a mí recoger los pedazos** - Con una mirada sombría, añadió - **¿Está claro? **

Quinn contuvo el aliento y asintió a regañadientes.

**- El correo que me enviaste fue una vergüenza. Una auténtica bofetada después de todos los mensajes que te dejé. ¿Llegaste a escucharlos o los borraste directamente? **

**- Los escuché. **

**- Los escuchaste pero no te los creíste. Y, desde luego, no los respondiste. Usaste la palabra **_**«acoso»**_** en tu correo. ¿Qué pretendías? **

**- Eh... No lo sé. **

Rachel se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

**- Es muy posible que alguien ya haya sido alertado sobre el contenido del mensaje. Incluso ****después de haberlo borrado, cosa que ya he hecho, pueden seguirle la pista. Un correo electrónico deja una huella imposible de borrar, Lucy. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. ¿Está claro? **

**- Sí. **

**- Eres la única persona capaz de alterarme de esta manera. De todas las maneras. **

Quinn miró de reojo a la puerta, deseando huir.

**- Mírame** - susurró Rachel.

Cuando lo hizo, Rachel siguió hablando:

**- Voy a tener que hacer control de daños. Acabo de hablar con Christa y ahora, gracias a ti, voy a ****tener que hablar también con Paul. Christa es un peligro público, pero Paul era un buen ayudante ****de investigación. **

_«¿Era?» _

**- Por favor, no lo despidas. No es culpa suya. Me aseguraré de que no le diga nada a nadie. Por favor. **

**- ¿Es a él a quien quieres?** - preguntó Rachel. Su voz se había vuelto un murmullo glacial.

Quinn jugueteó con la mochila.

**- Respóndeme. **

**- Lo intenté. **

**- ¿Y? **

**- Y nada. **

**- No es lo que parecía cuando os he visto abrazados ante los casilleros. No es lo que parecía cuando ha llamado a la puerta como un caballero andante, dispuesto a protegerte. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir lo que quieres, Lucy? ¿O es que sólo respondes si te llaman Conejito?** - preguntó, supurando sarcasmo.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir.

**- Bien. Me rindo** - añadió Rachel, señalando la puerta con la mano de un modo despectivo -** Paul gana.**

El cerebro de Quinn tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había oído. Podía marcharse. Con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecía una mariposa a la que le hubieran arrancado las alas. Pero no la había expulsado del seminario ni de la universidad. Había perdido cosas mucho más importantes, pero algo era algo.

Rachel permaneció inmóvil mientras Quinn buscaba a tientas la cerradura por debajo de la mochila. Cuando la vio tratar de girar la llave sin conseguirlo, soltó un gemido. Se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para abrir la puerta, acariciándole la cadera. Al ver que no se encogía por el contacto, gracias a los zapatos de tacón que tenía quedaba a la misma altura de Quinn, le dijo al oído:

**- Entonces, ¿toda esta agonía ha sido en vano? **

Quinn sintió el calor del cuerpo de Rachel a su espalda. Irradiaba de su pecho y se extendía por sus hombros. La seda de la corbata le rozó el pelo, provocándole un estremecimiento.

**- ¿Nos has expuesto a los chismorreos maliciosos por nada? - **siguió diciendo Rachel.

**- Has sido muy cruel. **

**- Tú también. **

**- Me has hecho daño. **

**- Y tú a mí. ¿Satisfecha con la venganza?** - siguió susurrando Rachel. Su cálido aliento le acarició la mejilla -** Has dejado de ser un conejito y te has transformado en una gata furiosa. No lo niego, hoy me has clavado las uñas bien clavadas. Me has hecho sangrar con cada palabra. ¿Estás contenta? Me has humillado delante de mis alumnos sacando todos mis pecados a la luz. Ha sido una ****auténtica hoguera de las vanidades y has sido tú quien ha encendido la llama. **

Le acercó los labios un poco más a la oreja, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío.

**- Eres una cobarde **- susurró.

**- No lo soy. **

**- Eres tú la que se marcha. **

**- Me lo has dicho tú. Has dicho que me vaya con Paul. **

**- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Haces todo lo que te dicen? ¿Dónde se ha escondido la gatita furiosa? **

**- No soy más que una estudiante, profesora Berry. Tú tienes todo el poder. Podrías... destruirme.**

**- Bobadas. ¿No lo dirás en serio? ¿Piensas que esto son jueguecitos de poder?** - Le arrancó la mochila que sujetaba con los dedos agarrotados y la tiró a un lado. Luego la obligó a volverse y le sujetó la cara entre las manos -** ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de destruirte, con nuestra historia? **

**- No soy yo la que tiene problemas de memoria. Y no, claro que no estoy satisfecha. ¿Crees que era esto lo que buscaba? Soy muy infeliz. Cuando finalmente te encuentro, después de todos estos años, ¡has cambiado tanto que apenas te reconozco! **

**- No me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo soy en realidad. ¿Y cómo voy a saber lo que esperas de mí si no hablas conmigo? ¡No me explicas nada! **

**- ¡A gritos no vas a conseguir que hable contigo! **

Rachel le aplastó la boca con la suya, brevemente pero con mucha pasión, antes de volver a susurrarle al oído:

**- Habla conmigo** - le ordenó, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

Quinn permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo la energía fluía entre las dos como una serpiente de furia y de pasión devorándose a sí misma.

**- Dime lo que quieres o márchate. **

Al ver que ella no respondía, Rachel se apartó lentamente. Quinn sintió su ausencia de inmediato y habló sin filtrar las palabras:

**- Nunca he querido a nadie más. **

Rachel la miró a los ojos antes de besarla. Sus labios se unieron con firmeza, juntando sus alientos, sus bocas húmedas y resbaladizas. Rachel le acarició la mejilla y la oreja antes de sujetarla por la nuca. Mientras le aprisionaba la boca con la suya, le acariciaba la piel, para tranquilizarla. Sus labios flotaban juntos, deslizándose, devorándose entre sí. Tras unos instantes, Rachel le echó la cabeza hacia atrás rogándole sin palabras que separara los labios.

Quinn no respiraba. Era imposible. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas: el sabor a licor de menta, el aroma de Aramis, su aliento, que la consumía. Ante la falta de respuesta de ella, Rachel le recorrió el labio inferior explorándolo con precaución, antes de apoderarse de él hábilmente y de metérselo en la boca. Quinn ahogó una exclamación ante la sensación, extraña y tan íntima.

Rachel jugueteó con su labio entre los suyos. Todo era nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosamente familiar. Labios, dientes, el dulce juego de la lengua. La pasión permaneció, pero la rabia se transformó en energía eléctrica que ardió y chisporroteó a su alrededor cuando Quinn por fin respondió a su invitación y se abrió a ella.

Tenía la mandíbula muy tensa. Al notarlo, Rachel empezó a acariciársela para relajarla. Al ver que lo lograba, se volvió más atrevida. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua antes de tirar de él y penetrar en su boca. El primer contacto fue tímido, como si sus lenguas fueran viejas amigas que se reencontraban. Pero en seguida se volvió sensual y erótico, como el de dos amantes. El calor se apoderó de ellas y el baile de dos se convirtió en un tango de uno.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que Rachel podría haber imaginado. Mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. Porque ella era real. Beatriz era real. Y mientras sus labios estaban unidos y le exploraba la boca con la lengua, ella era suya, en cuerpo y alma. Aunque sólo durara unos momentos.

_«Tan dulce_ —pensó Quinn— _Tan cálida»_

Quinn tiró de ella para acercarla más. Le enredó las manos en el pelo y quedó aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Su forma menuda estaba firmemente aplastada por el cuerpo de Rachel. Éste movió la mano que le sujetaba la nuca y le protegió con ella la cabeza, para que no se golpeara contra la puerta, mientras gemía.

_«Gime por mí. Soy yo la que la hace gemir» _—pensó Quinn.

Era un gemido intenso, fiero y erótico. Quinn recordaría ese sonido y esa manera de vibrar contra su boca durante el resto de su vida. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, caliente y espesa, haciendo que su piel se ruborizara. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad como sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios contra los suyos.

Paul no existía. Ni Christa. Ni la universidad. Sólo ellas.

Los labios de Rachel se apoderaron de su boca. La poseyeron. Un fuego se encendió cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, curvas suaves contra acero inquebrantable. Quinn trató de respirar, pero no fue suficiente. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas.

Estaban tan juntas que Rachel habría jurado que podía sentir el corazón de ella a través de la camisa. Deslizó la mano por debajo de su blusa para tocarle la piel de la parte baja de la espalda. Volvió a gemir cuando su mano alcanzó ese valle y lo reclamó. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era precioso.

Quinn empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Le faltaba el aire. Rachel no quería detenerse. Quería seguir, llevarla hasta el escritorio y tumbarla encima para acabar lo que habían empezado. Quería explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Mirarla a los ojos mientras su cuerpo le revelaba sus secretos. Pero la prudencia ganó la batalla y fue deteniéndose lentamente, aunque todo su ser protestaba a gritos ante el dolor de la separación.

La abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de protegerle la cabeza y le dio tres castos besos en la boca abierta. Luego le acarició el cuello con los labios, muy suavemente, descendiendo hasta llegar al punto donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. Con un último beso bajo la oreja, más una promesa que una despedida, se detuvo del todo.

Le acarició los brazos de arriba abajo y le apoyó las manos en las caderas, donde trazó intrincados dibujos con los pulgares, animándola a abrir los ojos. Casi podía oír el corazón de ambas latiendo frenéticamente pero al unísono, en el silencio de la oficina. Quinn la afectaba hasta ese punto. Le hechizaba la carne y la sangre. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, aún entreabiertos, y volvió a besarlos con reverencia. Ella no reaccionó. Rachel la examinó, empezando a preocuparse.

**- Quinn, cariño, ¿estás bien? **

El corazón de Rachel se detuvo cuando ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

No se había desmayado. Era la suma de las sensaciones tan intensas y la falta de una comida en condiciones. Pero Quinn sabía que estaba segura entre los brazos de Rachel, que nunca la dejaría caer y que le estaba susurrando palabras dulces al oído.

Le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Al no obtener respuesta, le besó la frente.

**- ¿Beatriz? **

Quinn abrió los ojos.

**- ¿Por qué me llamas así? **

**- Porque es tu nombre** - murmuró Rachel, acariciándole el cabello -** ¿Estás bien? **

Quinn respiró hondo.

**- Sí, eso creo. **

Rachel volvió a besarla en la frente.

De pronto, Quinn se acordó de su enfado y de su mirada, dura y brillante.

**- Esto está mal. Eres mi profesora. Me he metido en un lío **- Trató de liberarse de su abrazo, pero cuando Rachel no se lo permitió, se apoyó contra la puerta **- ¿Qué he hecho?** - se preguntó, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente.

Fulminándola con la mirada, Rachel la soltó.

**- Me decepcionas, Quinn. Deberías saber que nunca se lo contaría a nadie. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por protegerte** - Recogió la mochila del suelo y se la cargó al hombro.

Sujetando el maletín con una mano, le rodeó la cintura con la otra, pegándola a su costado - **Ven conmigo. **

**- Paul me está esperando. **

**- Que se joda. **

Quinn parpadeó.

**- Para él sólo eres una mascota** - dijo Rachel.

**- No soy una mascota, soy su amiga. Él es mi único amigo en Toronto. **

**- A mí me gustaría ser tu amiga** - Rachel bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos -** Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté ****en mi mano para mantener a mi amiguita muy cerca y asegurarme de que no vuelve a salir ****corriendo. **

**- Esto es... complicado. Y peligroso** - Quinn se ordenó olvidarse de la sensación de los labios de Rachel sobre su boca y centrarse en sus problemas insalvables. Pero era imposible, sobre todo porque los sonidos de Rachel mientras la besaba seguían resonando en sus oídos.

**- No te pareció complicado ni peligroso cuando bailabas en mi apartamento, vestida con mi ropa interior. No te pareció complicado cuando dejaste una bandeja de desayuno en la nevera, acompañada con lo que sólo puede describirse como una carta de amor. ¿Por qué es todo más complicado ahora que te he besado? **

**- Porque nos han... descubierto. **

La expresión de Rachel se endureció.

**- No, no nos han descubierto. Aparte del correo electrónico, la única otra prueba es la discusión, que puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. Nuestros enemigos tendrían que aportar pruebas. Lo negaremos todo. **

**- ¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? **

**- No veo una mejor alternativa. Además, durante la clase no estábamos manteniendo una relación. **

Se agachó para recoger unas llaves del suelo.

**- ¿Son tuyas? **

**- Sí. **

Quinn alargó la mano.

**- ¿La «P» es de Princeton o de Paul?** - bromeó Rachel, haciendo oscilar las llaves delante de sus ojos.

Quinn se las arrebató de la mano con una mueca y las guardó en la mochila.

Rachel sonrió ante su reacción.

**- Espera un momento. Quiero asegurarme de que Paul no está esperando con un rifle para dispararle al lobo y salvar al pato** - Tras un rápido vistazo al pasillo vacío, dijo - **Vamos, iremos por la escalera. **

La empujó para que saliera del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

**- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ir andando? Podemos atravesar por Victoria College y subir por la calle Charles. O puedo llamar a un taxi **- susurró, sosteniéndole la puerta de la escalera.

**- ¿Adónde me llevas? – **pregunto Quinn.

**- A casa. **

Quinn se relajó durante un segundo.

**- A mi casa. Conmigo** - especificó Rachel, acercándose mucho a su cara.

**- Pensaba que te alteraba de todas las maneras posibles. **

Rachel enderezó la espalda.

**- Lo haces. No sabes hasta qué punto. Pero son las seis de la tarde y estás muerta de hambre. No ****voy a llevarte a ningún sitio público después de lo que ha pasado. Y no puedo prepararte una cena en condiciones en tu casa. **

**- Pero sigues furiosa. Lo veo en tus ojos. **

**- Y tú también estás furiosa conmigo, estoy segura. Pero confío en que lo superemos. En estos momentos, cada vez que te miro, sólo puedo pensar en besarte. **

Rachel la soltó y empezó a bajar la escalera.

**- Paul podría llevarme a casa. **

**- ¿Quieres que te lo repita? Que le den a Paul. Eres mi Beatriz. Me perteneces. **

**- Rachel, no soy tu Beatriz. No soy la Beatriz de nadie. Los delirios tienen que acabar. **

Rachel le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerla.

**- Nadie tiene el monopolio de los delirios. Nuestra única esperanza es dedicar el tiempo que necesitemos a descubrir quiénes somos en realidad y decidir luego si es una realidad con la que ambos podamos convivir.**

**Estoy harta de estar enfadada contigo. Durante estos diez días, he pasado tanto tiempo enfadada que tengo enfado para el resto de mi vida. No necesito más. Vamos a sentarnos y a mantener la conversación que debimos tener hace diez días. Y no pienso perderte de vista hasta entonces. Fin de la charla. **

Con una mirada, Quinn se dio cuenta de que no le serviría de nada discutir. Mientras Rachel la guiaba por una puerta lateral y por detrás del edificio, sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Paul, sintiéndose culpable. Le dijo que estaba bien, pero que se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hablar con nadie, por lo que se iba a casa.

Paul había estado esperando a Quinn escondido junto a los ascensores. Se había acercado un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina de Berry, pero no había oído nada. No quería provocar la ira de La Profesora montando guardia frente al despacho.

En cuanto recibió el mensaje, volvió corriendo allí, pero ya no encontró a nadie. Bajó la escalera a la carrera, esperando alcanzarla.

QRQR

Rachel entró detrás de Quinn.

**- ¿Has comido este mediodía? **

**- No me acuerdo. **

**- ¡Lucy! ¿Y esta mañana? **

**- Me he tomado un café... **

Rachel maldijo entre dientes.

**- Tienes que cuidarte mejor. No me extraña que estés tan pálida. Ven. **

Rachel la llevó hasta la butaca de terciopelo rojo del salón y la hizo sentarse, levantándole los pies con delicadeza y colocándoselos sobre la otomana.

**- No hace falta. Puedo sentarme en la cocina, contigo. **

Rachel le dedicó una mirada firme pero cariñosa mientras encendía la chimenea de gas. Luego le acarició la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

**- Donde están mejor las gatitas en un día como éste es acurrucadas junto al fuego. Estás más cómoda aquí que en un taburete. Voy a prepararte la cena, pero necesito salir un momento a comprar un par de cosas. ¿Puedo dejarte sola? **

**- Por supuesto, Rachel. No soy una inválida. **

**- Si tienes demasiado calor, dale al interruptor y el Averno se apagará. **

Tras darle un beso de despedida en la coronilla, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

**- Prométeme que no te marcharás antes de que vuelva. **

**- Te lo prometo. **

Quinn se preguntó si realmente estaba tan preocupada como parecía.

Recordó lo sucedido en el aula del seminario y luego en su despacho. Se preguntó si sería la falta de comida lo que había hecho que se desvaneciera o si habrían sido los besos de Rachel. No sería la primera vez que la afectaba de esa manera.

Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras el fuego ardía en la chimenea y se quedó profundamente dormida.

El sonido de una voz femenina, apasionada y cargada de sentimiento, flotaba en el aire. Quinn reconoció la canción antes de abrir los ojos. Era Edith Piaf y su _Non, je ne regrette rien_. Una excelente elección.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que Rachel la estaba contemplando con una sonrisa. Parecía un ángel caído. Un ángel de pelo oscuro, una boca hecha para pecar y unos ojos marrones y penetrantes. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba pantalones negros y camisa negra, con las mangas remangadas, dejando a la vista los antebrazos.

**- ¿Lucy?** - La invitó a acompañarla, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella se la cogió y Rachel la guió hasta el comedor, donde había puesto la mesa. Quinn se fijó en el mantel de hilo blanco y los candelabros de plata. En la vajilla de porcelana, las copas de cristal, la cubertería de plata y lo que parecía ser una botella de champán francés.

_«Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin vintage 2002»_, leyó en la etiqueta.

**- ¿Te gusta?** - le preguntó Rachel a su espalda, acariciándole los brazos.

**- Es precioso** - susurró ella, observando la botella con desconfianza.

**- Permíteme** - Rachel le separó la silla y, cuando ella se sentó, le dio la servilleta -** He hecho un segundo intento con las flores. Por favor, no las destroces como las otras** - dijo, sonriendo irónicamente y señalando el ramo de jacintos lila que había colocado en un jarrón alto, de estilo moderno **- Si te portas bien, te dejaré leer la tarjeta** - añadió, sirviéndole una copa de champán. Sin esperar a ver cómo lo probaba, regresó a la cocina.

Mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no la estaba vigilando, Quinn sacó la tarjeta del centro del ramo y leyó:

_Querida Lucy: _

_Si quieres saber lo que siento por ti, _

_sólo tienes que preguntármelo. _

_Tuya, Rachel _

_«Petulante cabróna»,_ pensó, devolviendo la tarjeta a su sitio.

Mientras estaba allí, esperando enfadada, varias cosas captaron su atención. Rachel había elegido a Edith Piaf como música de fondo. En esos momentos, estaba cantando _La vie en rose_. El mantel, la vajilla, el champán, las flores… no se había tomado tantas molestias con Santana.

Ambas estaban encendidas, en llamas, tras la tremenda discusión en el aula y la pasión en el despacho. Los besos que se habían dado… A Quinn nunca la habían besado así, ni siquiera Rachel. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Era una sensación nueva, pero no desagradable.

_«Preliminares» _

Era consciente del esfuerzo que le había supuesto a Rachel dejar de besarla. Había tenido que luchar contra sí misma. En aquel momento, la tensión sexual entre las dos había sido palpable. Sabía que Rachel era una mujer muy sexual, a la que nunca le faltaba compañía femenina. Y ahora que la había probado estando serena, seguía deseándola. Era una sensación abrumadora, ser deseada por una criatura tan sensual. Se sentía como Psique siendo cortejada por Cupido. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por Rachel ni los estremecimientos de deseo que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que la besaba.

Pero a Quinn no le gustaba compartir a su pareja, así que todas las demás consideraciones, románticas o sexuales, dejaban de tener importancia. Pero pensó que la ensalada era un poco pronto para confidencias.

Cuando Rachel se sentó a su lado a la cabecera de la mesa y alzó su copa para brindar con ella, Quinn se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba tomando champán.

**- ¿No tomas Veuve Clicquot?** - le preguntó, incrédula.

Rachel sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

_**- Non, seulement de l'eau ce soir, mon ange. **_

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al oírla hablar en francés y no precisamente porque su pronunciación fuera mala.

**- Sé que te costará de creer, pero no bebo constantemente. Sin embargo, no espero que te acabes la botella tú sola. Guardaremos lo que sobre y prepararemos Mimosas para desayunar. **

Quinn levantó las cejas. _«¿Para desayunar? Estás muy segura de ti misma, Casanova» _

**- He buscado una botella de la cosecha de 2003, pero no he encontrado ninguna, así que tendremos que conformarnos con una del 2002. **

Quinn tardó unos segundos en comprender la trascendencia de la fecha. Cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó y se miró las manos. Rachel la miró por encima de su plato de ensalada, pero no dijo nada. Había esperado una respuesta; no obstante, asumió que estaba abrumada por los acontecimientos del día.

_«Está nerviosa; está temblando y se ha ruborizado» _

De vez en cuando, Rachel alargaba la mano y le acariciaba la muñeca para tranquilizarla. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, Rachel dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo. Esperaba que en algún momento ella se decidiera a hablar, pero en vez de eso, Quinn bajaba la cabeza y miraba el plato. Hasta que empezaron a sonar los acordes de una canción:

_Bésame, bésame mucho… _

Rachel la observó con atención. Cuando Quinn, que se había ruborizado aún más, la miró, Rachel le guiñó un ojo.

**- ¿Recuerdas esta canción? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Qué tal llevas el español?** - le preguntó expectante.

**- No lo llevo. **

**- Es una lástima. La letra es muy bonita. **

Sonrió con melancolía y Quinn apartó la vista.

Rachel cantó algunas de las frases de la canción. Cuando no estaba cantando, la observaba atentamente, sin perderse detalle del movimiento de sus ojos, de cómo se retorcía las manos, del rubor de su piel. Cuando la canción acabó, Rachel volvió a sonreír, se levantó y le dio un largo beso en la coronilla.

Luego recogió los platos de la ensalada, le rellenó la copa y sirvió el primer plato:

_Spaghetti al limone_, con alcaparras y langostinos. Era un plato poco habitual y uno de los favoritos de Quinn. Le extrañó que Rachel hubiera elegido prepararlo. Tal vez Santana…

Negó con la cabeza. Aquello era entre Rachel y ella, y punto. Excepto por el espectro de Paulina, que las estaba atormentando a ambas.

**- No eres la misma mujer que conocí en el huerto** - dijo Quinn finalmente, cuando el champán le soltó la lengua.

Rachel dejó el tenedor en el plato y juntó las cejas.

**- Tienes razón. Soy mucho mejor ahora. **

Quinn se echó a reír con amargura.

**- Imposible. Ella fue muy amable y cariñosa conmigo. Nunca me habría tratado con la frialdad con que tú lo has hecho. **

**- No sabes lo que estás diciendo** - replicó Rachel, con los ojos brillantes - **Nunca te he mentido. ¿Por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora? **

Ella se ruborizó, pero esta vez a causa del enfado.

**- No dejaré que tu oscuridad me consuma. **

Rachel se sorprendió por ese súbito arranque de hostilidad y estuvo a punto de pedirle explicaciones, pero en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza. Mojó un dedo en su agua Perrier y empezó a frotar el borde de la copa, lenta y sensualmente. Pronto, la melodía del cristal llegó a sus oídos.

Rachel se detuvo bruscamente.

- **¿De verdad crees que la oscuridad puede consumir a la luz? Es una teoría interesante. Vamos a ver si funciona. -** Movió la mano ante el candelabro -** Ya está. Acabo de arrojar parte de mi oscuridad a esas velas. ¿Ha funcionado? **

Con una sonrisilla irónica, volvió a comer.

- **¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!** - dijo ella -** No seas tan condescendiente. **

Los ojos de Rachel se ensombrecieron.

**- No tengo ningún interés en consumirte, pero no te mentiré. Tu luminosidad me atrae. Si yo soy la oscuridad, entonces tú eres las estrellas. Y también me siento muy atraído por **_**la luce della tua umilitate. **_

**- No dejaré que me folles. **

Esta vez, Rachel se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una expresión de sorpresa y rechazo. En silencio, decidió que Quinn ya había bebido bastante.

**- Disculpa, ¿te lo he pedido?** - preguntó, con una voz tan suave y calmada que ella aún se alteró más.

_«Embustera, embustera, esos preciosos ojos marrones me están follando por entera» _

Rachel sonrió con impertinencia, mirándola por encima de la copa. Se secó los labios con la servilleta y se acercó hasta que sus caras casi se rozaron.

**- Si te pidiera algo, señorita Fabray, sería otra cosa** - Sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a acomodarse en la silla y acabó de cenar.

Quinn estaba furiosa. Sabía que Rachel no apartaba la vista de ella. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su cara, en su boca, en sus hombros temblorosos. Nada escapaba a sus penetrantes ojos. Era como si pudiera leerle el alma.

**- Lucy** - dijo Rachel finalmente, deslizando la mano por debajo de la mesa. Le agarró la muñeca y, al hacerlo, le rozó el muslo.

Su voz era un suave murmullo. Quinn notó su calor deslizársele por la pierna hasta los dedos de los pies.

**- Mírame. **

Ella trató de apartar la mano, pero Rachel la sujetó con más fuerza.

**- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! **

Quinn levantó los ojos hacia los suyos. No eran tan amenazadores como el tono de su voz podía hacer creer, pero sí la miraban con mucha intensidad.

**- Nunca, y cuando digo nunca quiero decir nunca, te follaría. ¿Está claro? Uno no se folla a un ****ángel. **

**- Entonces, ¿qué hace alguien como tú con un ángel? **- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

**- Alguien como yo la valoraría, la apreciaría. Trataría de conocerla y comprenderla. Empezaría tal vez por ser su amiga. **

Quinn se revolvió inquieta en la silla.

**- ¿Una amiga con derecho a roce? **

**- Lucy** - le advirtió Rachel, soltándole la mano -** ¿Tan difícil es creer que quiero conocerte? ¿Que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel maldijo en voz baja y luego dijo:

**- Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Tus prejuicios están justificados hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco hace falta que me provoques deliberadamente. **

**- Todo el mundo sabe que los profesores y los alumnos no son amigos. **

**- Nosotras podríamos serlo** - murmuró Rachel, retirándole el pelo con suavidad por encima del hombro y aprovechando para rozarle el cuello -** si eso es lo que quieres. **

Sin saber cómo responder, Quinn se apartó de ella.

**- No me dedico a seducir vírgenes, Quinn. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo** - Y dicho eso, se levantó y, llevándose los platos, desapareció en la cocina.

Quinn se acabó el champán de dos rápidos sorbos.

_«Está mintiendo. Si no me hubiera negado, me habría sonreído y habría estado desnuda y con las piernas abiertas antes de que las bragas hubieran llegado al suelo. Y probablemente me habría pedido que reprodujéramos alguna de las posturas de las fotos de su dormitorio. Y Paulina habría llamado justo en ese momento» _

Cuando regresó, Rachel le retiró la copa y la botella. Unos minutos después, le llevó un café exprés servido con un trozo pequeño de piel de limón. Quinn abrió mucho los ojos. Le costaba imaginarse a Rachel pelando limones, pero ahí estaba, una piel de limón fresca, acabada de cortar.

**- Gracias. Las cápsulas de café Roma son mis favoritas. **

Rachel la miró con suficiencia.

**- He pensado que ya era hora de pasar a una bebida sin alcohol, antes de que me vomitaras encima. **

Quinn frunció el cejo. Se sentía perfectamente. Un poco más desinhibida de lo normal, pero mantenía el control de sus facultades.

O eso creía.

**- ¿Qué ponía en la nota que dejaste en el porche? **

Rachel se puso tensa.

**- ¿No la leíste? **

**- Estaba enfadada. **

**- En ese caso, mejor que no la leyeras** - dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a desaparecer.

Quinn se bebió el café lentamente, tratando de adivinar qué podía haber escrito. Tenía que haber sido algo bastante íntimo, porque se había molestado. Se preguntó si los trozos de la nota seguirían entre las flores y si sería posible recomponerla.

Poco después, Rachel regresó con un único trozo de pastel de chocolate y un tenedor.

**- ¿Te apetece postre? -** le preguntó, moviendo la silla para sentarse más cerca de ella.

Demasiado cerca, de hecho.

**- Lucy** - insistió, con voz cantarina **- Sé que te gusta el chocolate. Lo he comprado para complacerte. **

Cortó un trozo y se lo puso debajo de la nariz para que le llegara el aroma. Quinn se pasó la lengua por los labios involuntariamente. Olía de maravilla. Alargó la mano para quitarle el tenedor, pero Rachel lo escondió.

**- No. Tienes que dejar que te lo dé yo. **

**- No soy una niña pequeña. **

**- Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Confía en mí, por favor. **

Quinn apartó la cara, negándose a ver cómo Rachel se llevaba el tenedor a los labios y probaba la cobertura con la punta de la lengua.

**- Hum. ¿Sabes?, dar de comer a alguien es un acto de profundo afecto. Te estás entregando a través de la comida** - Le colocó otro trozo de pastel bajo la nariz -** Piénsalo. Nos alimentan en la eucaristía. Nos alimentan nuestras madres cuando somos niños de pecho. Nuestras madres y padres por igual cuando somos pequeños. Nuestros amigos cuando nos invitan a cenar. Los amantes se alimentan el uno al otro cuando se dan un festín con sus cuerpos y, en ocasiones, con sus almas. ¿No quieres que te alimente? Ya sé que no quieres darte un festín con mi cuerpo, pero al menos, dátelo con el pastel. **

Cuando Quinn no respondió, Rachel se echó a reír y siguió comiéndose la tarta. Quinn frunció el cejo. Si pensaba captar su atención con ese despliegue de pornografía alimenticia y excitarla hasta convertirla en una marioneta sin voluntad…

… había acertado.

La visión de Rachel comiendo pastel de chocolate era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Saboreaba cada pedazo, lamiéndose los labios y el tenedor cada vez. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y gemía, con sonidos salvajes y guturales que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos. Los tendones del brazo se le marcaban con cada gesto. No apartó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y obvio, adelante y atrás.

Antes de que se hubiera acabado el trozo de pastel, a Quinn le pareció que en la habitación había subido mucho la temperatura. Se notaba las mejillas encendidas, la respiración alterada y pequeñas gotas de sudor formándosele en la frente. Y más abajo.

_«¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? Es como si…» _

**- Última oportunidad, Quinn** - dijo Rachel, haciendo bailar el tenedor ante sus ojos.

Quinn trató de resistirse. Empezó a volverse, pero al separar los labios para negarse, Rachel le metió el pastel en la boca.

**- Hummm** - dijo Rachel y sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos -** Ésta es mi gatita. **

Quinn se ruborizó todavía más y se pasó los dedos por los labios, recogiendo las últimas migas del pastel. Rachel tenía razón. Estaba delicioso.

**- No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? ¿No te parece agradable que alguien se ocupe de ti? ¿Que yo me ocupe de ti? **

Quinn empezaba a preguntarse si tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse a su seducción. Sabía que le había dicho algo sobre su virtud, pero no recordaba qué.

Rachel le agarró la muñeca y se acercó sus dedos a la boca.

**- Te has dejado un poco de chocolate** - susurró, entornando los ojos -** ¿Puedo? **

Quinn inspiró bruscamente. No sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que no respondió.

Rachel sonrió traviesa antes de meterse los dedos de Quinn en la boca, uno a uno, chupándolos y pasándoles la lengua sin prisa por la yema.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido mientras la piel se le prendía en llamas.

_«¡Joder, Rachel!» _

Cuando Rachel se dio por satisfecha, Quinn cerró los ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente.

Rachel la observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

**- Estás exhausta** - dijo de repente, apagando las velas -** Hora de acostarse. **

**- ¿Y nuestra conversación? **

**- Ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy. La conversación será larga y deberíamos tener la cabeza clara cuando por fin hablemos. **

**- Por favor, Rachel, no lo hagas** - le suplicó Quinn en voz baja y desesperada.

**- Una noche. Pasa una noche conmigo y, si quieres marcharte mañana, no te detendré. **

Muy suavemente, la ayudó a levantarse de la silla y la apretó contra su pecho.

Quinn no dijo nada, sintiendo cómo sus últimos vestigios de autocontrol la abandonaban. Estaba agotada. Rachel la había agotado y había diezmado su resistencia. Tal vez había sido el champán. O las emociones del día. O su explosivo encuentro en el despacho. No importaba la causa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las entrañas se le derretían por el calor que le recorría el cuerpo. En el vientre sintió el aleteo nada sutil del deseo.

_«Me consumirá, en cuerpo y alma» _

En sus sueños, siempre le entregaba la virginidad a Rachel. Pero no de ese modo. No con ese sentimiento de desesperanza ni con esa mirada inclasificable en sus ojos.

Rachel la cogió en brazos, la llevó hasta su dormitorio y la depositó suavemente sobre la gran cama medieval. Encendió unas cuantas velas y las colocó alrededor de la misma, en las mesitas de noche, en el vestidor, en la cómoda, bajo el retrato de Dante y Beatriz. Tras apagar todas las luces de la casa, desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Quinn quiso aprovechar la ocasión para mirar de nuevo las fotografías en blanco y negro, pero habían desaparecido. Las paredes estaban desnudas, con la excepción de la reproducción del cuadro de Holiday. Seis alcayatas eran los únicos testigos de la previa presencia de las fotos.

_«¿Por qué las habrá quitado? ¿Y cuándo?» _

Se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba segura de que a la luz de las velas habrían tenido un aspecto amenazador, casi satánico, mostrando de manera cruda lo que sería su destino, ya sellado. Sería un nuevo ser desnudo, sin nombre, sin rostro, sin alma… Sólo le quedaba esperar que la última foto, la más agresiva de las seis, no fuera lo que Rachel tenía en mente para su primera vez.

¿Sería eso lo que querría? ¿Lo que le exigiría? ¿Le arrancaría la ropa, la pondría boca abajo en la cama, se clavaría en ella por detrás… sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos mientras le arrebataba la virginidad, sin besos, sin hacer el amor…? ¿Habría sólo agresión y dominación? Lo único que sabía de sus gustos sexuales era lo que había visto en las fotografías. Eso y que había descrito lo que hacía con las mujeres que llevaba a su casa como «follar».

A medida que el pánico se apoderaba de ella, la respiración se le aceleraba. Oyó una voz conocida en su cabeza burlándose y hablando de follar como animales.

Rachel regresó con una camiseta de color verde cazador y unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros escoceses verdes y azul marino. Tras dejar un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche, retiró la colcha y levantó a Quinn para volver a depositarla, esta vez, bajo las sábanas.

Quinn se encogió, pero Rachel fingió no darse cuenta. Acercándose las piernas de Quinn al pecho, le desató los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas y se las quitó, junto con los calcetines. Luego le acarició las plantas de los pies y los dedos, provocándole un gemido a su pesar.

**- Relájate, Lucy. No te resistas. Se supone que debe ser agradable. **

Mientras le acariciaba los pies, iba murmurando de vez en cuando. En algún momento, a Quinn le pareció que decía la _sua immagine_, pero no estaba segura. Su voz no era más que un murmullo, como un suspiro o una plegaria.

Se preguntó si se estaría refiriendo a ella o a Beatriz, y a qué dioses depravados debía de estar rezando. En silencio, les rogó que la ayudaran a escapar.

_«Por favor, no dejéis que me consuma» _

**- Creo recordar que te gustaron mis bóxers del Magdalen College. Están en el cajón de arriba, por ****si quieres ponértelos. A mí me van pequeños. **

Quinn inspiró por la nariz.

**- Las fotos… las que estaban aquí… ¿es eso lo que esperas de mí? **

Las manos de Rachel se detuvieron en seco.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? **

Los ojos de Quinn se volvieron hacia el lugar donde había estado colgada la sexta foto. La expresión de Rachel pasó de la sorpresa al horror.

-** ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas?** - se defendió con un susurro ofendida -** Estás agotada. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte una vez más, antes de tener ocasión de hablar** - Sonrió antes de continuar -** Quiero prepararte una bandeja de desayuno con perejil y gajos de naranja, no arrebatarte la virginidad. Desde luego, no así** - Parecía asqueada **- No soy una bárbara. **

Al ver que Quinn no respondía, le tapó los pies con las sábanas. Luego acabó de taparla hasta la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera una niña.

**- Tratemos de perdonarnos, por favor. Las dos nos hemos hecho daño y hemos perdido mucho tiempo. No perdamos más sacando conclusiones sin sentido - **dijo Rachel. Se levantó y se frotó los ojos **- Aunque sé que es posible que mañana no haya cambiado nada** - murmuró, perdida en sus pensamientos. Volviendo a la realidad, sonrió y le dijo -** Llámame si necesitas algo. **

Mientras Quinn daba vueltas, sola en la cama, Rachel escuchaba música. Aunque Quinn no reconoció la canción, el sonido de unos arpegios que recordaban una cascada la ayudó a conciliar el sueño.

QRQR

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama de invitados, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando notó un movimiento a su izquierda.

Un cuerpo cálido avanzaba hacia ella y tiraba de las sábanas.

El cuerpo se metió en la cama y se pegó a su costado. Notó unos rizos largos y suaves acariciarle el pecho, ahora desnudo. Oyó un suspiro satisfecho cuando un brazo le cubrió el abdomen y se quedó descansando allí.

Rachel besó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su tatuaje y luego, con mucha cautela, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, hasta entrar en contacto con su piel suave y cálida. Notó unos hoyuelos justo por encima de la goma de los calzoncillos, que le iban demasiado grandes.

El cálido cuerpo volvió a suspirar y le dio a Rachel un suave beso en la barbilla.

**- He tratado de mantenerme apartada** - murmuró -** pero no he podido. **

**- Y yo he tratado de no lamerte el chocolate de los dedos **- replicó Rachel, con una voz que quería ser traviesa, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza - **pero no he podido.**

**- Hum -** dijo ella, medio dormida, al recordar el chocolate **- ¿Por qué has descolgado las fotos de la habitación? **

Rachel se movió inquieta.

**- Porque me daban vergüenza. **

**- ¿Y antes, no? **

**- Eso fue antes de que decidiera llevar un ángel a mi cama. **

Unas manos soñolientas pero curiosas le acariciaron el abdomen, explorándolo con suavidad, castamente. Dos alientos se unieron en la noche, salpicados por algún suspiro ocasional. Los latidos de dos corazones se sincronizaron al reconocerse el uno al otro. Y dos mentes atormentadas por fin encontraron reposo.

Justo cuando Rachel se estaba quedando dormido, la oyó hablar en sueños. No eran palabras. Eran sonidos cada vez más asustados, que culminaron con la pronunciación de un nombre que no había oído hasta ese momento:

_- Simón. _

* * *

**Patito, espero que puedas leer un par de capítulos mas antes de irte :( Sé que te gusto esa Quinn sacando las garras en el capitulo anterior :) pero espero que te guste mas el acercamiento que hubo ahora_ :* _Tu Campeona**

**Veo que a la mayoría les gusto lo que hizo Quinn, ahora, Rachel se gano un voto de confianza o no?**

**Quien será Simón? :O**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 16**_

Cuando Quinn se despertó, bostezó y se estiró. Al alargar la mano no encontró nada. Rachel se había levantado y su lado de la cama estaba frío. Una sensación de inquietud la invadió. No era una sensación nueva; la había notado antes. Le vinieron náuseas.

Al levantarse, vio una nota en la mesilla de noche. Estaba apoyada en una copa de agua, en la que flotaba una rodaja de limón. La nota estaba escrita con estilográfica.

_Preciosa Lucy: _

_He ido a buscar algo especial para el desayuno. _

_Por favor, usa el baño principal. Es mejor. _

_Te he dejado algunos objetos personales allí. _

_Puedes usar lo que quieras de mis armarios. _

_Por favor, quédate. _

_Tuya, Rachel. _

_P. D.: perdona el atrevimiento, pero verte dormida entre mis brazos esta mañana ha sido la visión más bonita que he presenciado nunca. _

_«Vaya, ¿cómo lo hace?»_, pensó ella, ruborizándose.

La Profesora sin duda sabía usar las palabras… y las flores y la música y el pastel de chocolate. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de calmarse. El pastel de chocolate era su nuevo postre favorito. Y el recuerdo de sus dedos en la boca cálida de Rachel y el modo experto en que su lengua había…

_«Quinn, céntrate. Tienes que darte una ducha. Fría, a ser posible» _

Se bebió el agua que le había dejado y se dio golpecitos en los dientes con la nota. La última vez que había dormido en esa cama, la cosa acabó de golpe en el salón, con sus gritos. Aunque la noche anterior Rachel había sido muy amable con ella, tenía miedo de su reacción de esa mañana.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y asomó la cabeza, esperando oír signos de vida. Cuando se convenció de que estaba sola, se dirigió al dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta. Recuperó su ropa y se metió en el baño, echando el pestillo.

Rachel le había dejado otra nota apoyada en una copa de zumo de naranja, decorada con una rodaja de esa misma fruta.

_«Parece que Rachel tiene debilidad por la decoración»_, pensó.

La nota decía:

_Lucy: _

_Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites. _

_Si no, Santana llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. _

_Usa lo que quieras. _

_Mi ropa está a tu disposición. _

_Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío. _

_Tuya, Rachel._

Quinn se fue tomando el zumo de naranja mientras examinaba los productos que le había dejado a la vista. Sobre el mármol, colocados con precisión militar, había un cepillo de dientes en su estuche, pasta de dientes, una maquinilla de afeitar desechable —que Quinn examinó con la ceja alzada— varios artículos de tocador de aspecto femenino de una marca llamada Bliss, todos con aroma a vainilla y bergamota y una esponja de ducha de tul color lavanda.

¿Le habría pedido Rachel a Santana que comprara todas esas cosas para sus invitadas? ¿O esa costumbre venía de más lejos? ¿Guardaba esponjas de tul nuevas por si acaso? Tal vez seguía un código de color: lavanda para las vírgenes, rojo para Paulina, negro para la profesora Singer, verde para las Berry adictas… Quinn dudaba que en ese baño se hubiera usado nunca una esponja color lavanda.

_«Una esponja virgen para una virgen. Qué adecuado» _

Se obligó a no seguir por ese camino. Rachel se había disculpado y le había pedido que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas. Y lo primero que hacía ella era sacarlas basándose en una esponja.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró un albornoz blanco de algodón turco colgado detrás de la puerta y un par de zapatillas de mujer al lado de la bañera. Eran demasiado grandes para ella y también habrían sido demasiado grandes para Santana. Esta vez, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

Le llevó varios minutos descubrir cómo funcionaba la ducha y sus múltiples chorros. Se podía ajustar la presión del agua, la temperatura… Parecía bastante complicado y a ella sólo le interesaba la función principal, en forma de lluvia o de cascada, le daba igual. Por supuesto, fue la función que se activó al accionar la primera palanca.

Mientras se envolvía en aroma de vainilla y bergamota, tratando —sin éxito— de que no le recordara a la crema de té Earl Grey, Quinn se hizo varias preguntas muy serias. Sospechaba que Rachel no querría esperar para mantener la conversación que tenían pendiente. Sería dolorosa. Y luego, ¿qué harían? ¿Intentarían seguir siendo amigas? ¿Para qué?

Pero si se bloqueaba pensando en el futuro, no sería capaz de enfrentarse al pasado, o no lo haría bien. Por eso se ordenó centrarse sólo en sus encuentros anteriores, incluida su mala educación y su condescendencia de ese semestre. Era imprescindible que Rachel se explicara y que ella escuchara sin sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Cuando acabara, le diría exactamente qué pensaba.

Sí, iba a resultar doloroso para ambas. Se entristeció al darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido una relación sentimental sana, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en la vida era disfrutar del amor y del afecto. Rachel venía de una buena familia —aunque fuera adoptiva— y era inteligente, guapa y rica, pero sospechaba que tampoco era capaz de mantener una relación sentimental sana.

Las relaciones de la madre de Quinn no habían sido de ese tipo. Ella había sido testigo de demasiadas, desde una edad demasiado temprana. Había asistido a un desfile constante de relaciones disfuncionales. Por contraste, la relación de su padre con Deb Lundy era bastante normal, aunque podía considerarse informal. Se tenían cariño, pensó Quinn, pero era un cariño frío y pequeño, como una estrella distante.

_«Si Rachel fuera capaz de amar a alguien, su amor sería ardiente como el sol. Aunque, obviamente, prefiere el sexo al amor. O tal vez los confunde. ¿Qué es peor, pensar que el sexo es amor o pensar que son cosas distintas y elegir el sexo?» _

Quinn dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por su cuerpo, buscando la manera de liberarse de la irresistible atracción que sentía por La Profesora.

¿Qué no daría ella por tener aunque fuera sólo una pequeña parte de la felicidad que habían tenido Gloria y Leroy? Eran el matrimonio ideal. Siempre se hablaban con amabilidad. Y se querían tanto…

Salió de la ducha, se enfundó el albornoz de Rachel y se enroscó una toalla en la cabeza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera el albornoz de Rachel, aunque no olía como ella. Tras ponerse las zapatillas, regresó al dormitorio en busca de ropa limpia. Encontró unos calcetines, una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers de Princeton y esperó que no le fueran excesivamente grandes. Dirigiéndose luego hacia el gran armario empotrado, encendió la luz interior y vio la ropa meticulosamente organizada en la pared de enfrente y en las dos laterales.

Rebuscó en el montón de jerséis y chaquetas. Casi todos eran de cachemira, de la marca Loro Piana, y estaban colocados con esmero en los compartimentos de madera. Rápidamente, se decidió por el verde coche de carreras inglés y comprobó con satisfacción que había recobrado su esplendor inicial. Al llevárselo a la nariz, aspiró el aroma a Aramis y a Rachel. Se lo debía de haber puesto después de llevarlo a la tintorería.

En ese momento, algo brillante captó su atención. Apoyadas contra la pared y medio ocultas por los abrigos y las chaquetas de los trajes estaban las fotos en blanco y negro. Reconoció la quinta fotografía, la que había estado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Era una fotografía ligeramente erótica y casi tierna.

_«No debería sentirse avergonzada de esta foto»_ Quinn deseó que su espalda fuera tan hermosa como aquélla. Y una parte de ella deseó también que algún día Rachel la mirara como el hombre de la fotografía miraba a la mujer. Aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Regresó al baño y se miró al espejo. Se notaba que estaba cansada. Estaba pálida, como casi siempre, y algo ojerosa. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se le marcaban las venas del cuello. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto enfermizo, tras aquellas dos semanas de tensión y falta de sueño. La armonía entre la piel tan pálida y el pelo tan rubio no ayudaba. Como tampoco el hecho de que Santana se hubiera olvidado de comprar maquillaje para las invitadas.

_«Menudo fallo»_, pensó, con ironía.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina. Rachel no había regresado aún. Tras sacar el móvil y el sobre acolchado, metió la ropa usada en la mochila y luego se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para revisar el buzón de voz. Tenía cinco mensajes de Paul, cada uno más frenético que el anterior. En el último le decía que estaba frente a su casa, en la avenida Madison, llamando al timbre.

_«Scheiße»_ No podía explicarle lo que había pasado, pero tampoco podía seguir ignorándolo. Se inventó una excusa y le envió un mensaje:

_Hola, Paul. Lo siento. No oí el timbre. ¿Se habrá roto? Berry me abroncó, pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff). Tengo que encontrar nuevo director. Estoy en ello. Hablamos luego. Gracias. _

_Quinn. _

Esperaba que el mensaje fuera suficiente para parar el golpe, mientras pensaba una excusa mejor. Suponía que tendría que comentarlo con Rachel para unificar las coartadas.

Al recordar algo que Rachel había dicho el día anterior, abrió el sobre que le había dejado en el casillero. Dentro, además del sujetador negro, encontró su iPod. Se puso los auriculares y buscó en la sección de canciones añadidas recientemente, donde descubrió que Rachel había incorporado dos.

La primera era _Prospero's Speech_, de Loreena McKennitt. Quinn escuchó sorprendida la evocadora voz femenina cantando el famoso discurso de Próspero de _La Tempestad_ de Shakespeare:

_Liberadme ahora con vuestros aplausos. _

_Vuestro gentil aliento es el viento que mis velas impulsa. _

_Sin él, fracasa mi proyecto que no es otro que complaceros. _

_Pero ahora quiero, con ayuda del buen vino y del arte más fino, _

_conseguir vuestro favor para no desesperar. _

_Con ayuda de los dioses, que perdonan los errores, _

_espero que seáis capaces de perdonar los míos. _

_Igual que vosotros esperáis perdón por vuestros pecados. _

_Que vuestra benevolencia me libere. _

Quinn la escuchó dos veces más, sorprendida tanto por la letra como por la música. Ya sabía que Rachel era una mujer intensa, Gloria se lo había dicho y ella misma lo había experimentado durante su primer encuentro, cuando la había mirado a los ojos como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer.

**- ¿Lucy? **

Ella soltó un grito y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Tenía a Rachel delante, con tres bolsas en una mano y un ramo de lirios lila en la otra. Se quitó los auriculares y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Rachel bajó la vista hacia el iPod y sonrió.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. Como respuesta, Rachel se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y luego otro en la derecha. Ella creyó que iba a besarla en los labios y, cuando no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionada. Sin embargo, el casto contacto fue suficiente para que se le acelerara el corazón. Ruborizándose, se miró las manos.

**- Buenos días, Lucy. Me alegro de que te hayas quedado. ¿Has dormido bien?** - le preguntó suavemente.

**- Al principio no, pero luego sí. **

**- A mí me ha pasado lo mismo. **

Dejó las cosas en la barra de desayuno. No la tocó, pero le miró los dedos.

Quinn se estremeció al recordar lo que Rachel había hecho la noche anterior.

**- ¿Tienes frío? **

**- No. **

**- Estás temblando** - señaló, frunciendo el cejo -** ¿Te pongo nerviosa? **

**- Un poco. **

Rachel empezó a guardar las provisiones.

**- ¿Qué has comprado?** - Quinn señaló las bolsas.

**- Pastas y una baguette. Hay una panadería francesa a la vuelta de la esquina que prepara el mejor **_**pain au chocolat**_** de la ciudad. También he comprado queso en la tienda de abajo, fruta y una sorpresa. **

**- ¿Una sorpresa? **

**- Sí** - Rachel sonrió y esperó.

Quinn arrugó la nariz.

**- ¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata? **

**- Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y Rachel se echó a reír antes de confesar:

**- Baci. **

Quinn parpadeó.

_«¿Besos?» _

Al ver que no entendía el doble sentido, sacó algo de una de las bolsas y lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, mostrándolo como si fuera una manzana y tratara de tentar a un caballo.

La similitud no le pasó desapercibida a Quinn, que arrugó la nariz mientras miraba la pequeña chocolatina envuelta en papel de plata.

**- Me he acordado de que te gustan. Cuando Antonio te dio uno, le dijiste que eran tus favoritos. **

**- Lo son, pero se supone que si alguien me ofrece dulces no debo aceptarlos. ¿No fue eso lo que me ordenaste en Lobby cuando fuimos con Santana? **

Quinn cogió el bombón, lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca.

**- Yo no te doy órdenes. **

**- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?** - preguntó Quinn, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se comía el bombón.

**- No. **

**- ¿De qué planeta has salido? Hola, me llamo Rachel y soy del planeta de los que damos órdenes sin parar y no nos damos cuenta. **

**- Muy graciosa, Lucy -** Se aclaró la garganta y la miró fijamente **- Ahora en serio. ¿De verdad crees que te doy órdenes? **

**- Rachel, no haces otra cosa. Cuando hablas con la gente, sólo usas un tiempo verbal y es el imperativo: haz esto, haz lo otro, ven aquí... Y para empeorar las cosas, al igual que Paul, piensas que debería vivir en un zoo. O en un libro infantil. **

Al oír el nombre de Paul, la expresión de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- Ayer alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación. Sólo trataba de protegernos a las dos. Te pedí que hablaras conmigo, llevaba días suplicándotelo, pero no me escuchabas. **

**- ¿Qué podía hacer? Eres una montaña rusa emocional y quería bajar antes de hacerme daño. Nunca sé cuándo vas a ser dulce y susurrarme algo que me deje sin aliento o a decirme algo tan mezquino que me rompa el...** - Se interrumpió.

Rachel carraspeó.

**- Siento haber sido mezquina. No tengo excusa. **

Quinn dijo algo entre dientes.

**- A veces es difícil hablar contigo** - continuó Rachel -** Nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Sólo dices lo que piensas cuando te enfadas. Como ahora. **

Quinn inspiró por la nariz.

**- No estoy furiosa. **

**- En ese caso, me gustaría que habláramos un rato. **

Arriesgándose, Rachel alargó la mano y le acarició los largos rizos húmedos.

**- Hueles a vainilla** - susurró.

**- Es tu champú. **

**- ¿Crees que soy una mandona? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel suspiró.

**- Supongo que es la costumbre. Llevo tantos años viviendo sola que me he vuelto grosera. No tengo práctica en ser amable. Pero tendré cuidado con cómo te hablo a partir de ahora. Respecto a Paul, me parece ofensivo que te llame conejo. Los conejos acaban en una cazuela, así que eso debe acabar. Pero ¿qué problema tienes con que te llame gatita? Pensaba que era... dulce. **

- **No lo es cuando tienes veintitrés años, eres menuda y estás tratando de que te tomen en serio en el ámbito académico. **

**- ¿Ni siquiera cuando tienes veintitrés años y eres preciosa y alguien de treinta y tres años del ámbito académico te lo dice porque cree que eres muy, muy sexy? **

Quinn le apartó la mano.

**- No te burles de mí, Rachel. Es muy cruel. **

**- Nunca me burlaría de ti** - dijo Rachel, muy seria **- Lucy, mírame. **

Quinn mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Rachel aguardó impaciente hasta que los levantó.

**- Nunca me burlaría de ti. Y menos con algo así. **

Quinn hizo una mueca y apartó la vista.

**- Gatita suena como algo que se le dice a una amante **- protestó, ruborizándose, mientras Rachel seguía guardando la compra.

Cuando acabó, Rachel le dijo:

**- Significó mucho para mí que vinieras a la cama anoche y poder dormirme abrazada a ti. Gracias. **

Quinn siguió sin mirarla.

**- Mírame, por favor** - susurró Rachel.

Sus ojos se encontraron y a Quinn la sorprendió la expresión de Rachel. Estaba preocupada.

**- ¿Te avergüenzas de haberte metido en mi cama? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Me recordó nuestra primera noche juntas. **

**- A mí también** - murmuró Quinn.

**- Siento no haber estado cuando te has despertado esta mañana. Me he despertado de madrugada. Dormida me has recordado a **_**La despeinada**_** de Leonardo da Vinci. Se te veía tan serena con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro... Y muy, muy hermosa **- Se inclinó sobre Quinn por encima de la barra de la cocina y la besó dulcemente en la frente - **Entonces, ¿has dormido bien? **

**- Demasiado bien. ¿Por qué encendiste velas en tu dormitorio? **

Rachel le acarició una ceja con el dedo.

**- Quería que pudieras ver el cuadro de Holiday. Y sé que no te gusta la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de que te asustaras y te fueras. **

**- Fue... ejem, muy considerado por tu parte. Gracias. **

Sin apartarle la mano de la mejilla, Rachel clavó en ella sus ojos marrones. Quinn sintió que su mirada la quemaba.

**- Soy una buena amante, Lucy, en todos los sentidos. **

Cuando Rachel se volvió, Quinn trató de recobrar el aliento, sin conseguirlo del todo.

**- ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto conmigo el primer día de seminario? **

**- No estaba enfadada contigo. Estaba preocupada y de mal humor. Me resultabas familiar. Te hice una pregunta para que me miraras a la cara y, cuando me ignoraste, perdí los nervios. No estoy ****acostumbrada a que me ignoren. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior.

**- Sé que eso no es excusa. No trato de excusarme, sólo de darte una explicación. Al verte, se removieron muchas cosas en mi interior. No sabía qué me estaba pasando y reaccioné mal. Reaccioné atacando. Mi mala educación contigo es totalmente inexcusable **- Rachel le liberó el labio -** Pero recibí mi castigo minutos después. Jesse me llamó para decirme que Gloria había muerto. Que había muerto susurrando mi nombre, porque no estaba allí. Me dijo que no había muerto en paz por mi culpa... **

Quinn le sujetó la mano entre las suyas y, sin pensar lo que hacía, se la besó.

**- Lo siento mucho. **

Rachel se le acercó más y la besó en los labios. Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, hasta que Rachel empezó a cambiar el peso de pie. Quinn reconoció el gesto que hacía siempre cuando se inquietaba y murmuró:

**- Tengo hambre. **

**- Quieres que te dé de comer. **

Quinn asintió, notando que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo al recordar cómo había hecho eso mismo la noche anterior.

**- ¿Café latte o exprés?** - le preguntó, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café.

**- Café latte, por favor. **

Quinn se levantó y se acercó a los lirios

**- ¿Puedes ponerlos en agua, por favor? Hay un jarrón de cristal sobre el bufet del comedor. Puedes quitar los jacintos de anoche o dejarlos donde están. **

Quinn fue al comedor y volvió a admirar la belleza del mueble de ébano.

**- Oí la música que sonaba anoche. Era preciosa. **

**- La música clásica me resulta muy relajante. Espero que no te molestara. **

**- No, en absoluto. ¿Por qué has elegido lirios? **

**- **_**Fleur-de-lis**_ - respondió, como si fuera obvio. Le sirvió el café con leche en una taza grande, al estilo parisino -** Y sé que el lila es tu color favorito. **

**- Son mis flores favoritas** - comentó Quinn con timidez.

**- Las mías también, probablemente porque son el símbolo de Florencia. Aunque supongo que para ti deben de tener un significado más profundo. **

Le guiñó un ojo para suavizar la impertinencia de su comentario y siguió preparando el desayuno.

Quinn resopló. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo: los lirios se convirtieron en símbolo de la Virgen María durante la Edad Media y, por tanto, habían quedado asociados a la virginidad. Al regalarle lirios, Rachel estaba rindiendo homenaje a su pureza. Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta que quería ser su amante.

_«Tal vez habla en serio cuando dice que quiere ser mi amiga» _

Quinn cogió la taza y el jarrón y volvió al comedor. Se sentó y, mientras bebía el café a sorbitos, pensó en cómo formular lo que tenía que decirle.

Rachel se reunió con ella poco después, llevando el resto del desayuno y sentándose a su lado.

_**- Buon appetito. **_

Quinn llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba alimentando mejor en casa de Rachel que en toda su vida, con la única excepción de la temporada que pasó en Italia. Ante ella había un plato de fruta fresca, otro de _pain au chocolat_ y otro con rebanadas de baguette y trozos de queso. Distinguió entre otros, _brie, mimolette_ y gorgonzola. Rachel había decorado los platos con perejil y gajos de naranja.

Levantó la copa con su cóctel y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

**- Son Bellinis, no Mimosas. He pensado que te gustarían más. **

Después de brindar, Quinn bebió un sorbo.

_«Sabe a melocotón burbujeante»_, pensó.

Estaba mucho más rico que el zumo de naranja. Aunque se preguntó por qué Rachel habría decidido volver a beber.

**- Esto se te da francamente bien. **

**- ¿El qué? **

**- Seducir a tus invitadas con la comida. Estoy segura de que nunca quieren irse. **

Rachel dejó el tenedor sobre el plato algo bruscamente y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, fulminándola con la mirada.

**- No suelo tener invitadas que se queden a dormir. Y mucho menos a desayunar. Pensaba que era obvio que tú eres diferente, que te estoy tratando de manera diferente...** - Negó con la cabeza - **Aunque supongo que no lo es. **

**- Has dicho que querías hablar** - dijo Quinn, cambiando de tema.

**- Sí, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. Y decirte algunas otras también. **

**- No he aceptado someterme a una inquisición. **

**- Esto no se parece en nada a una inquisición. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, sobre todo porque cuando te conocí no estaba del todo lúcida. Discúlpame por querer hacerme una idea más clara de lo que pasó** - replicó con sarcasmo.

Quinn cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca.

_«Muy bien, que pregunte lo que quiera. Yo también le haré unas cuantas preguntas. Y no serán bonitas» _

**- Antes de empezar, creo que deberíamos establecer unas normas básicas. Me gustaría que discutiéramos el pasado antes de pasar a hablar del presente o del futuro. ¿De acuerdo? **

**- De acuerdo** - contestó Quinn.

**- Y te prometo que lo que me digas será estrictamente confidencial. Espero que me hagas partícipe de la misma cortesía. **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- ¿Te gustaría poner tú alguna norma? **

**- Ejem... no. Sólo que seamos totalmente sinceras. **

**- Por supuesto. Bien, empiezo yo. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nos conocimos? **

**- Los mismos que Santana** - Quinn empezó a responder con evasivas, pero al ver la mirada de Rachel añadió -** Diecisiete. **

**- ¿Diecisiete? **

Rachel maldijo varias veces y bebió un buen trago de su Bellini. Su respuesta la había afectado, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

**- ¿Por qué viniste a verme aquella noche? **

**- No lo hice. Me invitaron a cenar, pero cuando llegué, Santana y Aaron estaban a punto de marcharse. Oí un ruido y te vi en el porche. **

Rachel se quedó unos instantes callada, reflexionando.

**- ¿Sabías quién era yo? **

**- Hablaban de ti todo el rato. **

**- ¿Sabías lo jodida que estaba? **

**- No, nunca hablaban mal de ti, al menos delante de mí. Ni siquiera después de aquello. Sólo decían cosas buenas. **

**- ¿Qué pasó por la mañana? **

Ésa era la parte de la que Quinn no quería hablar. Ignorando su pregunta, empezó a comerse una pasta, sabiendo que no la forzaría a contestar con la boca llena.

**- Es importante, Lucy. Quiero saber qué pasó. Mis recuerdos de la mañana siguiente son muy borrosos. **

Quinn le dirigió una mirada agresiva.

**- ¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues deja que te lo aclare. Me desperté de madrugada, sola, en medio del bosque, donde tú me habías dejado. Estaba aterrorizada, así que cogí la manta y salí corriendo. Pero no conocía el camino y aún estaba oscuro. Vagué por el bosque, histérica, durante dos horas, ****hasta que logré volver a casa de tus padres **- Se echó a temblar -** Pensaba que no lo lograría nunca. **

**- Así que eso fue lo que pasó...** - susurró Rachel.

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**- Yo no te abandoné allí. **

**- ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú? **

**- Me desperté antes que tú. Estabas dormida entre mis brazos y no quería despertarte, pero tenía que... aliviarme. Así que me alejé. Me fumé un cigarro y recogí unas cuantas manzanas. Cuando volví, ya no estabas. Regresé a la casa, pero tampoco estabas allí. Supuse que te habrías marchado. Subí a la habitación y me quedé frita en la cama. **

**- ¿Pensaste que me había ido? **

**- Sí** - respondió Rachel, mirándola fijamente.

**- ¡Te llamé, Rachel! ¡Te llamé a gritos! **

**- No te oí. Tenía resaca. Y probablemente me alejé más de la cuenta. **

**- Mientras estuviste conmigo no fumaste** - comentó Quinn, desconfiada.

**- No. Fumaba poco. Y luego lo dejé del todo. **

**- ¿Por qué no me buscaste? **

Los ojos de Rachel se nublaron. Quinn apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar el peso de la culpabilidad.

**- Mi familia me despertó horas más tarde exigiéndome que recogiera los destrozos que había causado la noche anterior. Cuando pregunté dónde estaba Beatriz, me dijeron que sufría alucinaciones. **

**- ¿Y Santana? **

**- Me marché antes de que ella volviera. Pasó varios meses sin hablarme. **

**- No mientas, Rachel. Devolví la chaqueta. La doblé y la dejé encima de la manta, en el porche. Eso era una pista. Y mi bicicleta, ¿nadie la vio? **

**- No sé lo que vieron los demás. Gloria me dio la chaqueta y nadie te mencionó. Pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, no habría reconocido tu nombre. Fue como si hubiera estado con un fantasma. **

**- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había sido un sueño? No estabas tan borracha. **

Rachel cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tensando los tendones de los brazos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los mantuvo clavados en la mesa.

**- Porque, aparte de aturdido por la resaca, estaba hasta arriba de coca. **

Zas. El cuento de hadas de Quinn acababa de estamparse contra el muro de la realidad. Ahogó un grito y abrió mucho los ojos.

**- ¿Santana no te contó la causa de la pelea? Cuando Leroy me recogió en el aeropuerto de ****Harrisburg, se dio cuenta de que me había metido algo. Antes de cenar, registró mi habitación y la encontró. Cuando me lo echó en cara, exploté. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en las manos.

Rachel permaneció inmóvil, esperando que dijera algo.

**- Cocaína** - susurró.

Rachel se removió en el asiento.

**- Sí. **

**- Pasé la noche en el bosque, a solas con una cocainómana de veintisiete años colocada y ****resacosa. ¡Qué idiota soy! **

Rachel apretó los dientes.

**- Lucy, no eres idiota. Yo soy la única culpable. No debí alejarte de la casa en mi estado. **

Quinn soltó el aire y empezó a temblar.

**- Mírame, Lucy. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Aquella mañana vi a tu padre** - continuó Rachel.

**- ¿Ah, sí?** - Quinn levantó la cabeza.

**- Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en los pueblos. Cuando Leroy llevó a Jesse al hospital y ninguno de los dos explicó lo que había pasado, empezaron a extenderse los rumores. Tu padre se enteró y fue a ver si podía echar una mano. **

**- Nunca lo mencionó. **

**- Leroy y Gloria se sentían avergonzados. Tu padre sin duda quería protegerlos de las habladurías. Y nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros... -** Negó con la cabeza lentamente -** ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Santana? **

**- Estaba traumatizada por el miedo. Y humillada. **

Rachel hizo una mueca. Le cogió la mano y la miró fijamente.

**- ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió entre nosotras? **

Quinn apartó la mano bruscamente.

**- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Por eso lo pasé tan mal. Recordaba esa noche una y otra vez y me repetía que debiste de tener una buena razón para marcharte. Pero otras veces no podía quitarme de la cabeza que me abandonaste y tenía pesadillas en las que vagaba perdida por el bosque. ¿Y sabes lo más triste de todo? Estuve esperando que volvieras. Pasé años esperando que te presentaras ante mi puerta y dijeras que querías volver conmigo. Que no habías mentido al decirme que te alegrabas de haberme encontrado. Patético, ¿no? **

**- No, no es patético. Entiendo que pensaras que te había abandonado, pero te juro que no lo hice. Créeme. Si hubiera pensado que eras real y que vivías en Selinsgrove, me habría presentado ante tu puerta hace mucho tiempo** - Rachel carraspeó y Quinn sintió la vibración a través de sus rodillas unidas bajo la mesa -** Soy una adicta. No lo puedo evitar. Y necesito controlarlo todo, tanto a las personas como las cosas. No puedo cambiar eso. **

**- ¿Estás colocada ahora? **

**- ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que te haría algo así? **

**- Si eres una adicta, lo eres siempre. Que yo esté aquí o no lo esté no tiene importancia. **

**- Para mí tiene mucha importancia. **

**- Las personas con personalidad adictiva se enganchan a cualquier cosa: las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo, la gente... ¿Y si te vuelves adicta a mí? **

- **Ya soy adicta a ti, Beatriz. Y te aseguro que eres mucho más peligrosa que la cocaína. **

Quinn alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

Rachel volvió a cogerle la mano y le acarició las venas que destacaban en su pálida y delgada muñeca.

**- Lo reconozco. Soy destructiva. Tengo bruscos cambios de humor y muy mal carácter. Algunas de esas cosas tienen que ver con mi personalidad adictiva; otras con mi pasado. **

**¿Fue un error tan imperdonable por mi parte pensar que tu existencia era fruto de mi imaginación o… la corona de la creación de Dios? **

Sus palabras y su expresión eran tan intensas que Quinn tuvo que soltarse. La combinación de su voz y el tacto de sus dedos acariciándole las venas era tan ardiente que temió que la piel se le incendiara y quedara convertida en un montón de ceniza.

**- ¿Todavía te drogas? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Ni siquiera drogas blandas? **

**- No. Después del vergonzoso episodio en Selinsgrove, Gloria me convenció para que buscara ayuda. Pensaba suicidarme, pero antes necesitaba dinero para poner en orden mis asuntos. La noche que pasé contigo lo cambió todo. Cuando me dijeron que Beatriz no existía, pensé que eras una alucinación o un ángel. Y que cualquiera de los dos casos podía ser una muestra de que Dios se había apiadado de mí y te había enviado para salvarme.** _**«Lo seme di felicità messo de Dio nell' anima ben posta» **_

Quinn cerró los ojos al oír las palabras de Dante en _El banquete: _

_**«La semilla de la felicidad que Dios envía a una alma dispuesta a recibirla» **_

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**- Jesse accedió a no denunciarme a cambio de que me sometiera a tratamiento inmediatamente. Leroy me llevó a Filadelfia ese mismo día y me ingresó en un hospital. Tras el tratamiento intensivo inicial, me llevó de vuelta a Boston y me apuntó a rehabilitación más cerca de mi... trabajo. **

Volvió a removerse inquieta en la silla.

**- ¿Por qué querías matarte, Rachel? **

**- No puedo decírtelo. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- No sé qué pasaría si resucitara esos viejos demonios, Beatriz. **

**- ¿Aún piensas en el suicidio? **

Rachel carraspeó.

**- No. Parte de mi depresión estaba causada por las drogas. El resto por... otras circunstancias de mi vida que he tratado de enderezar desde entonces. Pero no hace falta que te diga que una persona que recurre al suicidio es alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Yo la encontré cuando te conocí a ti. **

Sus ojos ardían con tanta intensidad que Quinn cambió de tema.

**- ¿Tu madre era alcohólica? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Y tu padre? **

**- Nunca hablo de él. **

**- Santana me contó lo del dinero. **

**- Es lo único bueno que hizo en la vida** - gruñó Rachel.

**- Eso no es cierto** - replicó Quinn suavemente.

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque también te hizo a ti. **

La expresión de Rachel se suavizó y le besó el dorso de la mano.

**- ¿Tu padre era alcohólico?** - insistió Quinn.

**- No lo sé. Sé que era el director ejecutivo de una empresa de Nueva York y que murió de un ataque al corazón. No me molesté en averiguar nada más. **

**- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres alcohólica? **

**- No. **

Quinn dobló la servilleta con dedos temblorosos y separó la silla de la mesa.

**- Me alegro de que ya no te drogues y de que estés tan recuperada, pero tienes que saber que ****nunca ligaré mi vida a la de una alcohólica. La existencia es demasiado corta para tanto sufrimiento. **

Rachel la miró con interés.

**- Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si pasaras algo más de tiempo conmigo te darías cuenta de que no soy alcohólica. Te juro que no volveré a emborracharme. Es una pena que hayas sido testigo de la única vez que lo he hecho en los últimos seis meses. **

**- Mi madre fue a rehabilitación varias veces, pero nunca aguantó mucho. ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a drogarte? Aparte de esa fijación que roza el delirio con Beatriz. Yo no soy ella, Rachel. Tú buscas un ideal, o una ilusión creada por las drogas, no a mí. **

**- Llevo limpia seis años. No es que acabe de salir de rehabilitación. Sé que estoy cargada de defectos, pero me gustaría conocerte a ti, tal como eres. Quiero que seas tú misma. Sé que eres más que un sueño. Tu realidad es mucho más hermosa y atractiva que cualquier sueño. No quiero un sueño. Te quiero a ti. **

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de Quinn, que se la secó bruscamente.

**- No me conoces. No me conociste aquella noche. Abrazaste a la Beatriz de Dante, a la imagen que te habías formado gracias a los escritos y al cuadro de Holiday, no a mí. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Lo que sentí fue real. Lo que hice fue real. **

**- Te lo pareció, pero forma parte de la ilusión. **

**- Fue real, Quinn. Lo más real que me ha pasado nunca. En cuanto te toqué, lo supe. Y cuando volví a tocarte... años después... te recordé. Mi cuerpo se acordaba del tuyo. Sólo mi mente consciente te había olvidado. **

**- Ya no soy aquella chiquilla. Me he convertido en una mujer, una mujer que te desagradó a primera vista. **

**- No es cierto. Te has convertido en una joven preciosa. **

**- Sólo buscas una mascota. **

**- No, Beatriz. **

**- Deja de llamarme así -** protestó Quinn, apretando los dientes.

**- Lo siento, Lucy. Sé que te he hecho daño. Y soy consciente de que tengo un lado oscuro. ¿Me dejarás demostrarte que también puedo ser buena? ¿Muy buena? **

**- No. Es demasiado tarde. No puedo** - Aunque sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, se dirigió al recibidor, recogiendo el abrigo y la mochila por el camino.

**- ¿Y lo de anoche? **- preguntó Rachel, siguiéndola - **¿No significó nada para ti? **

**- ¿Qué debería significar? ¡A ver, te escucho! -** la incitó, abrazándose a la mochila para protegerse por delante y apoyándose en la pared para cubrirse la espalda.

Rachel apoyó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros y se inclinó sobre ella.

**- ¿Tengo que explicártelo? ¿No lo notaste? **

Acercó los labios, casi rozando los suyos. Al notar su cálido aliento sobre la piel, Quinn se estremeció.

**- ¿El qué?**

**- Tu cuerpo junto al mío. Fuiste tú la que vino a mí anoche. Te metiste en mi cama. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías mantenerte alejada de mí? Porque somos almas gemelas, tal como Aristófanes las describió, un alma en dos cuerpos. Eres la mitad que me falta. Eres mi **_**bashert.**_

**- **_**¿Bashert?**_** ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa? El **_**Bashert**_** es el **_**bashert**_**, Rachel, el destino es el ****destino. Puedes aplicarlo a lo que quieras. No tengo por qué ser yo. **

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

**- Tus conocimientos lingüísticos no dejan de sorprenderme. **

**- Conozco esa palabra. **

**- Por supuesto, preciosa, porque eres muy inteligente. **

Le acercó una mano al cuello y empezó a acariciárselo con la yema de los dedos.

**- Rachel, para** - Quinn le apartó la mano para poder pensar - **Aunque estés limpia, sigues siendo una adicta. Y yo soy hija de una alcohólica. No pienso volver a pasar por ese infierno. **

**- No te merezco. Lo sé. **_**Conosco i segni dell' antica fiamma**_**. La sentí la primera vez que te di la mano. Y la primera vez que te besé. Anoche seguía estando allí. Las sensaciones, los recuerdos, todo lo que había sentido la primera vez, volvían a estar allí. Era real. Mírame a la cara y dime que no significó nada para ti y te dejaré marchar. **

Quinn cerró los ojos para alejarse de sus súplicas. No quería oírla decir que había reconocido los signos de la antigua llama.

**- No puedes hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Tu piel me recuerda, igual que tu corazón. Desearías que me hubieran olvidado, pero no pueden hacerlo. Recuérdame, Beatriz. Recuerda a tu primer amor. **

Le rozó el cuello con los labios y el pulso de Quinn se aceleró. Su cuerpo era un traidor. No sabía mentir. No actuaba con sensatez. Rachel podría pedirle cualquier cosa en esos momentos y ella sería incapaz de negarse. La idea la ponía enferma.

**- Por favor, Rachel. **

**- Por favor, ¿qué?** - susurró, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. Finalmente, se detuvo para sentir el flujo vital de su sangre bajo la boca.

**- Por favor, deja que me vaya. **

**- No puedo** - Le arrancó la mochila y el abrigo de las manos y los tiró al suelo.

**- No confío en ti. **

**- Lo sé. **

**- Me destruirás. Serás mi perdición. **

**- Nunca. **

Rachel le sujetó la cara entre las manos. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, se detuvo. Quinn aguardó, esperando sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero el gesto no llegó. Esperó un poco más y abrió los ojos.

Los de Rachel, grandes y cálidos, la estaban contemplando. Sonreía. Le acarició la cara con suavidad aquí y allí, como si estuviera memorizando sus rasgos. Cuando volvió a acariciarle el cuello, arriba y abajo, con la yema de un dedo, Quinn se estremeció.

Le acercó los labios al oído.

**- Relájate, cariño** - dijo Rachel, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello -** Deja que te muestre lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me tomo mi tiempo. **

Sosteniendo la cara de Quinn entre sus manos, le rozó la frente con los labios. Descendió por su nariz, por sus mejillas, por la barbilla. Cuando ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, le cubrió la boca con los labios. A esas alturas, Quinn ya estaba sin aliento.

En cuanto sus labios se encontraron, una corriente de sangre, calor y energía las recorrió a ambas, pero Rachel no se apresuró. Sus labios cubrieron los de Quinn completamente y se movieron arriba y abajo, hasta que sus cuerpos vibraron con la suave fricción. Pero no abrió la boca. Levantó una mano para sujetarle delicadamente la nuca, masajeándole con suavidad la cabeza y enredándose en su pelo unos segundos antes de volver a descender.

Quinn no fue tan delicada al agarrarla por la nuca y hundir los dedos en su pelo. Sus bocas seguían presionando la una contra la otra, milímetro a milímetro. Rachel sacó la punta de la lengua y la pasó lánguidamente por el labio superior de Quinn, probándola con discreción antes de succionarle el labio inferior.

Era tentador. Era una tortura. Era el beso más lento que Rachel había dado nunca. Su corazón, por el contrario, latía aceleradamente. Cuando Quinn gimió contra su boca, Rachel le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que abriera la boca. Pero no aceleró el ritmo. Esperó a que la mandíbula de Quinn se relajara. Cuando Quinn no pudo esperar más y sacó a su vez la punta de la lengua para que se reuniera con la suya, sólo entonces Rachel se dio permiso para aceptar su invitación.

Quinn se habría lanzado a un beso enfebrecido, pero Rachel marcaba el ritmo y quería ir despacio. Besarla con suavidad, tomarse su tiempo. Tardó una eternidad en bajar las manos desde la cara de Quinn hasta sus hombros. Y media eternidad más en deslizárselas por la espalda hasta encontrar piel desnuda. Y durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de explorarle la boca, como si nunca fuera a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Rachel inspiró hondo y gimió al encontrar los hoyuelos que había descubierto la noche anterior. Eran territorio inexplorado, nunca hollado por otras manos, aunque las suyas tampoco tenían derecho a reclamarlo; no tenía derecho a reclamar a Quinn.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel mientras Quinn gemía y se agarraba a ella. Sus sonidos de impotencia eran más eróticos que cualquier jadeo lascivo que hubiera emitido. Le perforaba el cuerpo y se lo inflamaba. Se apretó contra Quinn, oponiendo tendones de acero a sus delicadas y suaves curvas. Fue moviéndose lentamente hasta que fue su espalda la que se apoyó en la pared. No quería que se sintiera atrapada ni acorralada. Ella en cambio no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejar que Quinn la acorralara.

Quinn respiraba su aliento cálido y húmedo. Rachel era su oxígeno. No lograba dejar de besarla el tiempo necesario para respirar correctamente y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. El aturdimiento hacía que sintiera el roce de sus labios con más intensidad, por lo que no se resistió. Se rindió a las sensaciones, lamiendo, succionando, moviéndose…

Muy lentamente, Rachel se retiró, interrumpiendo el beso.

Con los pulgares le acarició la piel desnuda de la cintura.

Cuando Quinn inspiró bruscamente, Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo cómo sus pechos se le clavaban en los de ella.

**- Tienes que acostumbrarte a mis labios, Quinn, porque pienso besarte mucho** - la amenazó en broma, besándole el pelo y sonriendo.

Parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando Quinn por fin pudo hablar, la voz le temblaba.

**- Rachel, no te prometo nada. Un beso no cambia las cosas. **

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Rachel, pero siguió abrazándola con fuerza. Con un dedo, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

**- Sólo te pido una oportunidad para tomarnos las cosas con calma y tratar de curarnos la una a la otra. **

**- Anoche hablaste de ser amigas. Las amigas no se besan así. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Podemos ser amigas. Podemos seguir el modelo de amor cortés si es lo que deseas. Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que te bese. Y tú también. **

Quinn apartó la mirada.

**- No me fío de ti. Y, aunque lo hiciera, no soy la chica que te imaginas. Te llevarías una gran decepción. **

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? **

**- No estarías satisfecha si tuvieras que conformarte sólo conmigo. Y en cuanto te des cuenta de eso, me dejarás. Por eso te ruego que elijas una pareja que sea sexualmente compatible contigo antes de que una de las dos resulte herida. **

Quinn vio que Rachel se sofocaba y que sus ojos lanzaban chispas y supo que estaba a punto de estallar.

**- ¿Qué te hizo? **

Ésa no era la pregunta que Quinn había esperado.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando? **

Rachel la miró con cautela, observando sus reacciones. Se separó de la pared y enderezó los hombros.

- **No sé qué te hizo para que tengas tan mala opinión de ti misma, pero yo no soy él. ¿No comprobaste durante la noche en el huerto que nuestra conexión no está basada en el sexo?** - Le acarició el cabello con una dulzura que contrastaba con la fiereza de sus palabras -** No me costaría mucho matarlo por lo que te ha hecho **– susurró -** por quebrantar tu espíritu. **

**No negaré que me he dado muchos caprichos y que nunca he sido monógama, pero quiero algo más. Algo real. Y sé que tú también lo quieres. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu próxima pareja sea virgen? Muy pocas. Tu baja autoestima será un problema con cualquier persona, no sólo conmigo. Si alguien te deja por tu falta de experiencia sexual, no se merece tus lágrimas. Has de tener fe, Quinn, y debes tener esperanza. Si no es en nosotras, al menos en ti. De otro modo, nunca dejarás que nadie te ame. **

**- No me conoces. **

**- Te conozco más de lo que crees y lo que no conozco me gustaría conocerlo. Enséñame, Beatriz. Me matricularé en tu universidad. Seré tu alumna. Enséñame a cuidarte. **

**- Por favor, Rachel. ¡No bromees! **

**- No bromeo. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos la una de la otra. Cosas que deseo explorar y descubrir. **

**- No dejaré que me compartas con nadie. **

Rachel gruñó.

**- No tengo la costumbre de compartir lo que es valioso para mí. Nunca permitiría que alguien mas te pusiera las manos encima y eso incluye a Paul y a cualquier otro follaángeles que ande por ahí. **

**- Y yo no pienso compartirte con nadie. **

**- ¿A mí? **

**- Sí. **

**- Por descontado. Es evidente. **

**- No, no lo es. **

**- ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? - **refunfuñó Rachel.

**- No toleraré que duermas con nadie, incluso durante el período de... reflexión inicial. Tómatelo como una demostración de buenas intenciones. **

**- Hecho. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Piensas renunciar a toda compañía femenina sólo por la posibilidad de tener algo conmigo? No te creo. **

**- Créeme. Gano mucho más de lo que pierdo. Y pienso demostrártelo. Una vez, y otra... y otra** - Se inclinó sobre Quinn y le besó la mejilla.

**- Paulina...** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel siguió besándola, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al hombro.

**- No te preocupes por ella. **

**- No pienso compartirte con ella. **

**- No tendrás que hacerlo** - dijo Rachel con impaciencia.

**- ¿Es tu esposa? **

Rachel se apartó de ella y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

**- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? **

**- ¿Tu ex esposa? **

**- Lucy, para. No es mi ex esposa. Fin de la conversación. **

**- Quiero que me hables de ella. **

**- No. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Por razones que no quiero comentar. Ya te dije que no me acostaba con ella y que no voy a hacerlo en el futuro. Con eso debería bastarte. **

**- ¿Y quién es MAIA? **

La expresión de Rachel se endureció aún más.

**- No. **

**- Vi el tatuaje en tu pecho, Rachel. Vi las letras. **

Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

**- No puedo. **

**- Entonces yo tampoco puedo. **

Agachándose, Quinn recogió el abrigo y la mochila.

Rachel la retuvo.

**- Lucy, dime quién hizo que te sintieras tan insegura de ti misma y de tu capacidad sexual. ¿Fue Simon? **

Quinn se encogió.

**- Dímelo. **

**- No pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia. **

**- Fuiste tú quien lo pronunció en sueños. Parecías muy alterada. Cuéntamelo. **

**- No. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque me da mucho asco -** susurró, suplicándole con la mirada que cambiara de tema.

Una idea oscura e inquietante se apoderó de la mente de Rachel. Y una vez que se instaló, no pudo librarse de ella.

**- Lucy, ¿él no… te forzaría? **

Quinn agachó la cabeza.

**- No, Rachel. Sigo siendo virgen. **

Rachel guardó silencio unos instantes, respirando hondo.

- **Serías virgen aunque te hubiera forzado. Para mí, seguirías siendo virgen. **

Su voz sonaba tan sincera y apenada que Quinn sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

**- Eso es muy noble por tu parte, pero no me violó. **

Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**- Las dos tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir. No te mentiré, pero tampoco voy a contártelo todo. Al menos hoy. Y no hace falta que hables para saber que tú también guardas secretos muy dolorosos. Lo acepto. No te voy a forzar a hablar de ellos **- Rodeando la cintura de Quinn con el brazo, la acercó hasta que se tocaron.

**- Entonces, ¿vamos a tener secretos la una para la otra?** - Quinn sonaba perpleja.

**- De momento, sí. **

**- Y queda pendiente el tema de que soy tu alumna. **

Rachel la besó para impedir que siguiera hablando.

**- Ése es otro secreto que vamos a tener que guardar. Pero cariño, no quiero mantener el resto de esta conversación en el dichoso pasillo. Vuelve a la mesa y acaba de desayunar. Podemos hablar tomando un café o podemos comer en silencio. Pero no te vayas, por favor. **

Quinn echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta antes de responder.

**- Necesito saber lo que sientes por mí, Rachel** - dijo, insegura -** Necesito saber que esto no es un juego para ti. Ni siquiera sé si te gusto. Si te gusto yo, no Beatriz. **

Rachel la miró sin dar crédito.

**- Por supuesto que me gustas. Y quiero ganarme tu afecto. Lo que venga después, dependerá de ti. **

Quinn levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello. Rachel cerró los ojos y se relajó, respirando hondo. Cuando ella se detuvo, Rachel abrió los ojos y Quinn vio hambre en sus profundidades.

Entonces sonrió y el hambre se transformó en otra cosa.

_«Esperanza»_ Ver ese sentimiento en su cara hizo que a Quinn se le saltaran las lágrimas.

**- Esto no es lo que me había imaginado** - sollozó - **Encontrarte después de tantos años ha sido totalmente distinto a como era en mis sueños. No eres la persona que yo pensaba. **

**- Lo sé** - Rachel la abrazó y le besó la frente con cariño.

**- Rachel, me enamoré de ti a los diecisiete años. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré. Y resulta que lo hice de alguien que no existía. He malgastado mi vida por culpa de una falsa ilusión. **

**- Siento haberte decepcionado. Me gustaría poder ser el caballero y no el dragón, pero no lo soy** - Rachel se echó hacia atrás y la miró fijamente - **Todo está en tus manos. Puedes rescatarme o desterrarme de tu vida con una sola palabra. **

Quinn escondió la cara en su pecho y se preguntó si tenía elección.

* * *

**Patito mío, me alegra que Rachel te este empezando a agradar, espero que eso no cambie ;) Tal vez hoy tengas doble actualización de esta historia :) :* Tu Campeona**

**Veo que la historia esta gustando bastante y se suman lectores, agradezco que me dejen sus comentarios para hacérmelo saber.**

**Etna4, me pregunta cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, ya dije que es una trilogía, esta primera parte tendrá 32 o 33 capítulos. Las otras dos partes todavía no sé, porque algunos capítulos son demasiados cortos y no quiero dejarlos asi. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 17**_

_Hola, Paul. Lo siento. No oí el timbre. ¿Se habrá roto? Berry me abroncó, pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff). Tengo que encontrar nuevo director. Estoy en ello. Hablamos luego. Gracias. _

_Quinn. _

Paul contempló extrañado el mensaje de texto que le acababa de enviar Quinn. ¿Un timbre roto? Qué oportuno. No sabía si estaba tratando de librarse de él porque se sentía avergonzada por su altercado con la profesora Berry o por alguna otra razón. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo de seguir persiguiéndola. Berry le había enviado un correo electrónico pidiéndole un listado de libros que quería que sacara de la biblioteca y le dejara en su despacho antes de la una.

Tras enviarle a Quinn un breve texto diciéndole que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, salió de su apartamento y, un poco desconcertado, se dirigió a la biblioteca Robarts.

QRQR

Quinn estaba de rodillas en el sofá de piel, mirando por encima del respaldo, con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos cruzados. La vista desde los ventanales del salón de Rachel era espectacular. Desde su situación privilegiada veía buena parte del centro de la ciudad y un trozo del lago Ontario. Los árboles ya habían empezado a cambiar de color y se veían muchas manchas doradas, amarillas, naranja y rojas entre el verde. La visión le recordó los paisajes canadienses que Paul la había llevado a ver en la Galería de Arte de Ontario.

Se había ofrecido a ayudar a Rachel a recoger las cosas del desayuno, pero ella no había querido ni oír hablar de ello. Le había dado un beso en la frente y le había dicho que se relajara, como si fuera tan fácil. Contemplar el panorama le daba la oportunidad de mirar algo bonito mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que habían mantenido, comparándola con sus encuentros anteriores.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega? ¿Y por qué le habían escondido los López su adicción? Siempre la habían tratado como si fuera un miembro de la familia, pero ni siquiera Santana le había comentado nada al respecto, a menos que se pudiera considerar como tal su reciente referencia a la oscuridad de Rachel. ¿Es que todos los miembros de la familia López hablaban siempre con metáforas, como si fueran poetas metafísicos? Iba a tener que apuntarse a una clase de crítica literaria para poder entender sus alusiones.

Rachel se apoyó en la chimenea y la observó. Parecía cómoda, de rodillas en el sofá, mirando por la ventana como si fuera un gato.

Pero la tensión en sus hombros delataba que estaba preocupada. Se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de dejar una distancia segura entre ellas. Cuando Quinn no hizo amago de acercarse, ni siquiera de mirarla, ella alargó la mano.

**- Por favor** - le Rachel pidió con una sonrisa.

Quinn le dio la mano, no muy convencida, y Rachel tiró hasta tenerla a su lado. Abrazándola, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

**- Mucho mejor** - dijo Rachel.

Quinn suspiró y cerró los ojos.

**- ¿Estás cómoda? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel notó que ella se relajaba. Después de todo lo que habían discutido, le extrañó que fuera capaz de sentirse tranquila a su lado.

**- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te abrazó así?** - le preguntó Rachel, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera lo más normal.

**- Anoche. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- ¿Y antes? **

**- No me acuerdo** - respondió Quinn a la defensiva, por lo que Rachel prefirió no presionarla.

_«Probablemente le haya faltado cariño y contacto físico. Las madres alcohólicas no suelen cuidar bien de sus hijos. Y ese Simon no creo que la abrazara mucho… a no ser que estuviera tratando de quitarle la ropa» _

Pensar que alguien pudiera tratarla con tan poco cuidado la ponía furioso. Vio que su contacto la estaba tranquilizando y eso le hacía pensar que no tenía mucha experiencia con el contacto físico positivo.

**- ¿Te molesta que te abrace? -** susurró Rachel, con la boca pegada a su pelo.

**- No, está bien. **

**- Estupendo** - Rachel le acarició la línea del nacimiento del pelo alrededor de toda la cara, apartando algún mechón que se interponía en su camino - **Tan hermosa...** - susurró -** Preciosa. **

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Quinn se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

**- La foto que tenías sobre la cabecera de la cama, la de la mujer que le besaba el hombro a otra mujer, ¿dónde la encontraste? **

Rachel apretó los labios antes de responder:

**- No la encontré. **

**- Entonces, ¿de dónde...? **

**- ¿Acaso importa? **

**- Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada. Cuando fui a buscar un jersey, vi que la habías guardado en el armario. Me parece una foto muy bonita. **

Quinn trató de alejarse, pero Rachel se lo impidió.

**- ¿De verdad te lo parece? -** preguntó Rachel suavemente, levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

**- Sí** - susurró Quinn.

**- ¿Y las demás? **

**- No tanto. **

Rachel la miró con arrogancia.

**- Las hice yo. **

**- ¿Las hiciste tú? -** Quinn se alejó, sorprendida.

**- Sí. **

**- Pero son... **

**- ¿Eróticas? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel sonrió irónicamente.

**- ¿Tan difícil es creer que sea capaz de hacer fotografías eróticas y hermosas, señorita Fabray? **

**- No sabía que fueras fotógrafa. Esas fotos son muy buenas. **

**- Sólo soy una aficionada. La verdad es que ésas no salieron mal. Tengo más. **

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

**- ¿Otras? ¿Y las mujeres? **

Rachel se acercó a ella.

**- Las mujeres son o, mejor dicho, eran amigas mías. **

**- ¿Modelos? **

**- No. **

Quinn, confusa, hizo una serie de muecas hasta que se le apareció la respuesta. Entonces, alzando las cejas, la miró sorprendida.

Rachel suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

**- Sí, estoy segura de que era de mal gusto tenerlas expuestas en la habitación. Y, desde luego, me parecería de muy mal gusto obligarte a verlas. Son demasiado personales. Por eso las retiré antes de llevarte a mi habitación. Eso sí, todas fueron tomadas con consentimiento. De hecho, algunas de esas mujeres me rogaron que las fotografiara. Te debiste de dar cuenta de que salgo en más de una, así que no me limitaba a ser una mirona lasciva. **

Quinn se olvidó de que estaba a punto de preguntarle cuál de ellas era Paulina y la miró completamente atónita.

**- ¿"Ése" eras tú? **

**- ¿Sí? **

**- ¿La de la foto grande también? **

**- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Pensaba que me encontrabas atractiva. **

**- Pero en esa foto estás desnuda. **

Sofocada, se abanicó furiosamente con una mano. Ahora entendía porque cuando vio esas fotografías le parecía que eran dos mujeres.

Rachel se echó a reír con ganas y acercó a Quinn.

**- Estoy desnuda en todas ellas** - le susurró al oído, con una voz que rezumaba sexo **- Esa foto que te gusta también era mi favorita, aunque al final esa mujer y yo no acabamos demasiado bien** - Le besó la coronilla y, con una sonrisa incitante, añadió -** Me encantaría fotografiarte a ti. **

**- Pues espera sentada. **

**- Eres preciosa, Lucy. Una foto tuya, de tu perfil, de tu sonrisa, o de tu elegante cuello sería más hermosa que cualquiera de las obras de arte que poseo, incluido el cuadro de Holiday. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Te lo volveré a pedir más adelante. De momento, ¿qué me dices de ir a cenar al Scaramouche? Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. **

**- No creo que sea muy buena idea cenar fuera. **

Quinn aún estaba intentando recuperarse de la impresión.

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- ¿No dijiste que no deberían vernos en público? **

Rachel frunció al cejo.

**- Conozco al dueño** - dijo - **Puedo reservar la mesa del chef, donde estaremos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. A menos que prefieras ir al Harbour Sixty a ver a Antonio. No deja de incordiarme para que te lleve otro día. **

**- ¿En serio? **

**- Oh, sí. Me contó que habías ido a comer con él y su familia al club italocanadiense. **

**- Fue muy amable conmigo. **

Rachel asintió e hizo amago de besarla, pero Quinn le puso una mano en el pecho.

**- No puedo ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Tengo una reunión con Katherine Picton mañana y no me la he preparado. **

**- ¿Mañana? **

**- Me invitó a tomar el té en su casa. Me da un poco de miedo. **

**- Pues ya verás cuando la conozcas. Tiene el aspecto de una entrañable abuelita, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Es una mujer brillante que no tolera tonterías. Llámala profesora Picton y no te molestes en charlar de nimiedades con ella para romper el hielo. Ve directa al grano y no le hagas preguntas personales. **

**- Sólo las presuntuosas oxonienses quieren que se las llame profesora** - murmuró Quinn.

Rachel frunció el cejo hasta que ella le guiñó un ojo.

**- Es muy formal, pero es una excelente académica. Si consigues trabajar con ella será muy bueno para ti. Compórtate con corrección y seguro que se encariñará contigo. En la medida de sus posibilidades, claro. **

Quinn se estremeció y Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- No te preocupes. Ya verás como le interesa tu idea. Estoy convencida de que tratará de hacer que la cambies. Yo que tú aceptaría sus indicaciones sin discutir. Sabe lo que se trae entre manos. **

**- Estoy segura de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer durante su retiro que supervisar a ****estudiantes de doctorado - **dijo Quinn.

**- Me debía un favor. Le dije que tenía una estudiante muy brillante, pero que no me sentía cómoda siendo su directora de tesis, porque era amiga de la familia y en seguida aceptó reunirse contigo. Aunque te advierto que es bastante escéptica con la juventud actual. Cree que los jóvenes de hoy no tienen tanto talento ni se esfuerzan tanto como cuando ella estudiaba. Así que no me prometió nada. **

**- No tenías por qué hacerlo. **

Rachel se enroscó un mechón de pelo de ella en el dedo.

**- Quería hacer una buena acción. Lamenté mucho que no pudieras ir a Harvard. **

Quinn bajó la mirada.

**- Pero gracias a eso me he reencontrado contigo. **

Rachel sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

**- Así es. **

Tras observarla intensamente durante unos instantes, cambió de postura para mirar la hora en su Rolex y gruñó.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Quinn.

**- He de irme. Tengo una reunión. **

**- Yo también tendría que marcharme** - replicó ella, levantándose rápidamente del sofá.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue a por su abrigo.

Cruzando la habitación en tres zancadas, Rachel la detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

**- Quédate. No tardaré mucho y volveré directamente aquí. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo pensaba.

**- No hagas eso** - le pidió Rachel, liberándole el labio con el pulgar - **Me preocupa que hagas eso. **

Retiró el pulgar rápidamente para que ella no malinterpretara su intención, pero no antes de que éste entrara en contacto con la lengua de Quinn por accidente. No habría sabido decir de quién había sido el descuido.

**- ¿De qué va la reunión? **

**- He quedado con Christa** - respondió Rachel mirándola a los ojos - **Va a ser desagradable. Pero será mucho más soportable si sé que, cuando acabe, estarás aquí esperándome. **

- **Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además debo llamar a Paul. Al parecer, anoche fue a mi ****apartamento para asegurarse de que estaba bien** - explicó Quinn, hablando muy de prisa -** Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tendría que dejar el curso, pero que iba a tener que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. No sé cómo voy a explicarle lo de Katherine. **

**- No tienes por qué darle explicaciones** - refunfuñó Rachel - **Dile que se meta en sus asuntos. **

**- Es mi amigo. **

**- Entonces dile que lo has conseguido gracias a la solicitud que enviaste a Harvard. Katherine es amiga de Greg Matthews. **

Quinn asintió mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

**- Un momento. **

Rachel desapareció en su estudio durante unos momentos y luego regresó con un viejo libro que le puso entre las manos.

Quinn leyó el título: _La figura de Beatriz: Un estudio sobre Dante_, de Charles Williams.

**- Quiero que te lo quedes. **

**- Rachel, tienes que dejar de regalarme cosas** – dijo Quinn, devolviéndoselo.

- **Si estás familiarizada con este libro, impresionarás a Katherine. Es una gran admiradora de Dorothy L. Sayers, y Sayers obtuvo muchos de sus conocimientos sobre **_**La Divina Comedia**_** de la obra de Williams** - Se aclaró la garganta - **No espero nada a cambio, así que no te preocupe aceptarlo. **

Quinn pasó una mano sobre la vieja cubierta, contemplándola con devoción.

**- Lucy, quédatelo al menos hasta que Katherine acepte ser tu tutora. **

**- Gracias. **

**- De nada. Tenemos que comentar una cosa más. **

Quinn a levantó la vista hacia Rachel, nerviosa.

**- Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fueras mi alumna, pero lo eres, al menos de momento. **

Quinn ahogó un grito.

Rachel la miró a los ojos.

**- Disculpa. No era eso lo que quería decir. Me refiero a que, aunque solucionemos el tema de la dirección de tu tesis, seguimos teniendo el problema del seminario. **

**- Si lo dejo, no podré graduarme en mayo. En tus mensajes decías que me buscarías un curso para suplir éste, pero no es una buena solución. Necesito hacer el seminario sobre Dante, tanto para mi especialización como para la tesis. **

**- La política de no confraternización se aplica tanto a estudiantes de doctorado como a todos los demás alumnos. Mientras estés en mi seminario, no podemos mantener una relación. El semestre que viene será distinto, claro. Ya no serás mi alumna. **

Quinn ya sabía todo esto. La Declaración de Derechos y Deberes de los Estudiantes Universitarios lo decía claramente. El profesorado no podía acostarse con los alumnos. Los alumnos no podían acostarse con los profesores. Si lo hacían, debían atenerse a las consecuencias.

Por supuesto, Quinn no estaba previendo acostarse con Rachel.

Se preguntó si Rachel se acordaría de ese detalle.

**- No pienso perderte** - susurró Rachel **- pero tampoco voy a apartarte de tus objetivos. Vamos a tener que planear algo. Mientras tanto, hablaré con mi abogado. **

**- ¿Tu abogado? **

**- Una conversación preventiva sobre lo que podría pasar si me acostara con una de mis alumnas. **

Quinn le apoyó una mano temblorosa en la manga.

**- ¿Quieres perder tu empleo? **

**- Claro que no **- respondió Rachel bruscamente.

**- Ya he puesto en peligro tu carrera una vez. No pienso volver a hacerlo **- aseveró Quinn -** Tenemos que mantenernos apartadas hasta que acabe el semestre. Luego, si quieres, volveremos a hablar del tema. Tal vez durante ese tiempo cambies de opinión y te des cuenta de que en realidad no te intereso. **

Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatillas deportivas y movió los dedos de los pies, inquieta.

**- Eso no va a pasar, Lucy. **

**- Todavía nos estamos conociendo. Tal vez cinco semanas sólo de amistad sea justo lo que necesitamos. **

**- Las amigas cenan juntas. ¿Mañana por la noche? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza con fuerza y dijo:

**- ¿Por qué no me llamas? Te prometo que responderé al teléfono. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Entonces, ¿cuándo volveré a verte? **

**- La semana que viene, en tu seminario. **

**- Falta mucho para eso. **

**- Es lo que hay, profesora. **

Quinn esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**- ¿No te dejas nada? **

Quinn comprobó que llevaba las llaves en la mochila.

**- No, creo que no. **

Rachel se le acercó con una mirada insinuante.

**- ¿No hay un beso para la pobre y solitaria Rachel?** - musitó en tono seductor.

Quinn tragó saliva.

**- Las amigas no se besan como lo haces tú. **

Rachel siguió avanzando hasta que ella notó la puerta contra su espalda.

**- Sólo un beso de amigas. Palabra de boy scout. **

**- ¿Fuiste boy scout? **

**- No. **

Levantando la mano muy lentamente para no asustarla, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió. Desarmada, Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa. Rachel entonces la besó, con un beso suave pero firme.

Quinn esperaba que continuara seduciéndola, abriendo la boca, o moviendo el cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con los labios pegados a los suyos hasta que se apartó sonriente.

**- No ha sido tan grave, ¿no?** – preguntó Rachel, pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula y echándose a reír.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Adiós, Rachel. **

Cuando Quinn se hubo marchado, Rachel se apoyó en la puerta y se frotó los ojos, refunfuñando.

QRQR

Cuando Rachel regresó a casa, después de una reunión desagradable y bastante pintoresca con Christa, sacó un agua Perrier de la nevera y marcó el número de John Green, su abogado.

Hacía bastante tiempo que no necesitaba sus servicios y no lo había echado de menos. John tenía algunos clientes de dudosa reputación, pero era el mejor en su campo y Rachel lo sabía. Era especialista en derecho penal de Canadá, tema que tenía poco que ver con el derecho laboral, como John se ocupó de recordarle varias veces a lo largo de la media hora que duró su conversación.

_**- Te advierto que si la política de no confraternización es uno de los puntos de tu contrato, violarla pone en peligro tu empleo. Así que deja que te lo pregunte directamente: ¿te estás acostando con ella? **_

_**- No**_ - respondió Rachel lacónicamente.

_**- Bien. Pues sigue así. De hecho, mi consejo profesional es que te mantengas lejos de esa chica hasta que volvamos a hablar. ¿Cuántos años tiene? **_

_**- ¿Disculpa? **_

_**- La chica, Rachel, la putita. **_

_**- Vuelve a llamarla así y dejaré de ser tu clienta. **_

El abogado hizo una pausa. Su clienta era una tipa dura, una cabronaza sin miedo a nada y John no tenía energías para un altercado telefónico.

_**- Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué edad tiene la jovencita? **_

_**- Veintitrés. **_

John suspiró aliviado.

_**- Bueno, al menos no estamos hablando de una menor. **_

_**- Fingiré no haber oído eso. **_

_**- Escucha, Berry, soy tu abogado. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. No puedo darte una opinión profesional sobre tu situación hasta que no conozca todos los detalles. Una de mis socias demandó a la Universidad de Toronto el año pasado. Le pediré que me pase el informe. Pero de momento, repito, mantente alejada de ella. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acuestes con ella. ¿Está claro?**_

_**- Sí. **_

_**- Para que no haya malentendidos, no mantengas ningún tipo de actividad sexual con ella. No me gustaría que nos viéramos metidos en un debate clintoniano sobre qué es una relación sexual y qué no lo es. No hagas nada con ella, aunque sea sexo consentido. **_

_**- ¿Y si tuviéramos una relación romántica pero no sexual? **_

John reflexionó durante unos momentos, mientras se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo meñique.

_**- No acabo de entenderlo. **_

_**- ¿Qué pasaría si nos viésemos, sin tener contacto sexual? **_

John se echó a reír a carcajadas.

_**- ¿Me tomas el pelo, Berry? Eso no me lo creo ni yo y soy tu abogado. Nadie más se lo creería. **_

_**- No es lo que te he preguntado. Lo que quiero saber es si mantener una relación en la que no haya actividad sexual violaría la política de no confraternización de la universidad. **_

_**- Nadie va a creerse que tengas relación con una estudiante sin sexo de por medio, especialmente con tu reputación. Por supuesto, le correspondería al empleador aportar pruebas, a no ser que tu chiquita presentara una demanda contra ti, o que alguien os descubriera en una situación comprometida. O que acabe embarazada. **_

_**- Eso no va a pasar. **_

_**- Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, Berry. **_

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

_**- Sí, pero en este caso es imposible. Por más de una razón. **_

John puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía ganas de darle una clase de biología a la profesora, sabiendo su condición.

_**- En cualquier caso, si os descubrieran y no hubiera habido contacto sexual, lo más probable es que sólo recibierais una reprimenda por relación inadecuada. Pero no puedo poner la mano en el fuego antes de leer la normativa y de informarme sobre los precedentes que haya habido en tu universidad. **_

_**- Gracias. **_

_**- Si la lías, es tu culo el que correrá peligro, no el mío. Ten cuidado. Yo cobraré igual, hagas lo que hagas **_- Carraspeó -_** Y, Rachel... **_

_**- ¿Sí? **_

_**- Trata de no meterte en líos durante una temporada. Nada de chicas, nada de peleas ni de dejarte ver borracha en público. Cualquier demanda judicial dejará al descubierto tu historia, no lo olvides. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? **_

_**- De acuerdo, John. **_

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono y cogió las llaves. La mejor solución para liberar tensiones sería una sesión en su club de esgrima.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn regresó a su apartamento, rebuscó entre los arbustos de delante de su puerta, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos cuantos trozos de la postal de Rachel rotos y medio borrados.

Era imposible recomponer el mensaje con ellos.

Pasó casi todo el día leyendo el libro de Charles Williams y tomando notas que esperaba que le fueran útiles para su entrevista con Katherine. Tuvo que admitir que la idea de Rachel había sido providencial. El dominio de Dante que tenía Williams le aportó muchísimas ideas para su proyecto de tesis.

Antes de irse a dormir, se sentó en la cama escuchando el iPod y pensando en Rachel. La segunda canción que ésta le había descargado era _Dante's prayer_, la oración de Dante, también de Loreena McKennitt. Era una pieza muy emotiva y, mientras la escuchaba, empezó a llorar. Esa noche, se acostó con la fotografía que había guardado en el cajón de la ropa interior otra vez bajo la almohada y reflexionando sobre un montón de cosas.

Rachel era una adicta. Sabía que si alguna vez volvía a caer en las garras de la droga, la arrastraría a ella en su caída, hasta unas profundidades en las que no deseaba habitar.

Además, cualquier tipo de relación con ella podía manchar tanto la carrera de Rachel como la suya. Si su relación salía a la luz, Rachel se convertiría en el centro de las conversaciones malintencionadas de todas las fiestas de la universidad. Sería la joven y prometedora profesora que se había tirado a una alumna a la que había conocido en su seminario. Y ella sería la fresca que se había abierto de piernas para conseguir aprobar el seminario, ya que no era lo bastante inteligente como para conseguirlo de otra manera. Que ambas esperaran al final del semestre no tenía importancia. Las habladurías las alcanzarían igualmente.

También se dedicó a recordar el pasado. Se había enamorado de Rachel a los diecisiete años. Tal vez podía explicarse por la intensa conexión que había existido entre ellas, o por cómo Rachel la había mirado, o por los sentimientos que le había despertado mientras estuvo entre sus brazos. Cualquiera que fuera la base de ese sentimiento, el caso era que se había enamorado de Rachel perdidamente. Cuando Rachel desapareció, trató de borrar sus sentimientos. Al ver que no lo conseguía, trató de ahogarlos enamorándose de otra persona.

Pero acurrucada entre sus brazos la noche anterior, había sentido unas emociones tan intensas que las defensas que había construido tan cuidadosamente alrededor de su corazón se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena abatido por la fuerza del océano. El amor que sentía por Rachel seguía allí, como una llamita que ningún océano podía apagar.

Tal vez en ese momento no tenía elección porque ya la había hecho en el pasado. Había elegido cuando Rachel le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió sin dudarlo un instante. En cuanto Rachel la había tocado, Quinn supo que era suya. Después, Rachel había vivido siempre entre las sombras, como un fantasma que se negaba a desaparecer por completo. Y ahora ese fantasma había decidido que quería recuperarla.

Aunque Quinn creía que Rachel nunca sería capaz de amarla.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn comprobó los mensajes en el móvil y se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Rachel.

La había llamado cuando ya estaba dormida.

_«Lucy, me prometiste que responderías al teléfono. _[Suspiro]_ Supongo que estás bien; que estarás en el baño o algo. Llámame cuando recibas el mensaje» _

_«Siento no haber podido llevarte a cenar esta noche, pero me gustaría cenar contigo mañana. ¿Podríamos al menos hablarlo? _[Pausa]_ Llámame, principessa. Por favor» _

Lo primero que hizo ella fue guardar su número, aunque en vez de su nombre, escribió Dante Alighieri. Luego la llamó, pero le salió el buzón de voz.

_«Hola, soy yo. Siento no haber respondido al teléfono anoche. Me quedé dormida. Claro que me gustaría verte, pero creo que ir a cenar fuera es muy arriesgado. Quiero conocerte mejor, Rachel, y espero que encontremos una manera segura de hacerlo. Siento haberme perdido tu llamada. Hablamos luego» _

Quinn pasó casi toda la mañana del viernes trabajando en su proyecto de tesis. Tuvo el teléfono a mano por si Rachel la llamaba, pero no lo hizo. Quien sí la llamó fue Paul, aunque su conversación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando la profesora Berry entró en su despacho de la biblioteca. Al parecer, Rachel estaba de mucho mejor humor, así que a Paul no le costó demasiado creer que no había sido excesivamente dura con ella. Quinn, por su parte, hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para convencerlo. Crisis evitada.

QRQR

Tras una reunión muy interesante con Katherine, regresó a casa y se preparó una cena ligera. Después de tomarse la sopa de tomate, se duchó y se cubrió con una toalla lila que apenas llegaba para cubrirle el pecho y el trasero. Frente al armario, estuvo dudando qué pijama ponerse. En vista de que el frío de finales de octubre no parecía tener intenciones de remitir y como homenaje a la proximidad de Halloween, eligió uno de calabazas.

Tap, tap, tap.

Sobresaltada, Quinn soltó un gritito. Una voz llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la ventana. Alguien volvió a golpear en el cristal con más urgencia. Fue hacia allí y, al descorrer la cortina, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Rachel.

**- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! **- exclamó Quinn, quitando los seguros de la vieja ventana y levantándola con una mano, mientras se sujetaba la toalla con la otra.

**- No respondías al teléfono, ni al timbre de la puerta. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo. He dado la vuelta al edificio y he visto luz en esta habitación. **

Al darse cuenta de que le costaba sujetar la ventana, Rachel dijo:

**- Déjame a mí. **

Con un solo movimiento, la levantó hasta arriba y le dio dos bolsas de papel.

**- ¿Qué es esto? **- preguntó Quinn.

**- La cena. Ahora apártate y déjame entrar. Aquí fuera hace frío. **

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? **

**- ¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy entrando en tu apartamento por la ventana. **

**- Te habría dejado entrar por la puerta como una persona normal **- replicó Quinn, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada hambrienta mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del alféizar de la ventana.

**- Vestida así, mejor que no abras la puerta -** Cerró la ventana, pasó el seguro y corrió las cortinas - **Deberías ponerte algo encima. **

Quinn se estremeció cuando Rachel le acarició el hombro desnudo con un dedo.

_«Suave, tersa, húmeda y cálida»_, pensó Rachel.

Quinn se sujetó la toalla con más fuerza, mientras Rachel apartaba la vista. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y aún húmeda de la ducha. La visión estaba causando efectos indeseados en su anatomía. Algo cobró vida dentro de sus pantalones y saludó. Más de una vez.

**- Por favor, vístete, Lucy** - le dijo con voz ronca.

Quinn retrocedió ante lo que le pareció vergüenza e incomodidad por parte de Rachel.

**- Me cambiaré en el baño** - dijo, mientras buscaba la ropa de yoga y sus zapatillas de borreguillo.

**- ¿Por qué no tienes encendida la calefacción?** - preguntó Rachel, mientras Quinn se alejaba.

**- Está encendida. **

**- No me digas... Si hace casi el mismo frío aquí que en la calle. Te pondrás enferma si te paseas vestida sólo con una toalla. **

Quinn cerró la puerta, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Rachel se recolocó los pantalones y buscó un termostato, pero por supuesto, no había ninguno. Pronto estuvo de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de reparar el viejo radiador que era la única fuente de calor del apartamento.

_«¿Cómo puede vivir así? Hace un frío que pela aquí dentro» _

Cuando Quinn salió del baño, se la encontró todavía con el abrigo puesto, arrodillada frente al radiador, como si éste fuera un altar.

**- Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier otra profesora** - le comentó riendo.

Rachel la miró por encima del hombro.

**- Muy graciosa, Lucy. Este radiador no funciona. ¿Tienes alguna estufa eléctrica? **

**- Hay una de barra en el baño, pero no la uso. **

Rachel se levantó negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al aseo rápidamente. Encendió la barra eléctrica y dejó la puerta abierta.

- **Deja que caliente un poco el apartamento. Tienes el pelo mojado y puedes coger frío. Te prepararé una taza de té** - se ofreció, colgando el abrigo detrás de la puerta de la calle.

**- Puedo hacerlo yo. **

**- Permíteme** - pidió, dándole un beso en la frente.

A continuación, cogió la tetera eléctrica, la llenó con agua del lavabo y volvió a ponerse de rodillas para enchufarla debajo del armario.

Quinn trató de no quedarse mirando cómo los pantalones de lana negra se amoldaban a su bien formado trasero mientras lo hacía. Para distraerse, comparó su comportamiento con el de la primera visita que hizo a su agujero de hobbit. Era como si existieran dos Rachel y ese día había tocado que la visitara la amable.

_«Esta otra es igual de guapa, pero mucho más atractiva» _

**- Bien -** dijo Rachel, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor - **Y ahora te haré entrar en calor -** Clavando la mirada en Quinn, se le acercó y la abrazó, frotándole la espalda **- ¿Estás bien? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Y por qué no contestas al teléfono? **

**- Contesto al teléfono, a no ser que esté durmiendo o en la ducha. **

**- Estaba preocupada. No me respondiste ayer por la noche, ni hace una hora. **

**- Me estaba lavando el pelo. **

Rachel le hundió la cara en el cuello y aspiró su aroma.

_«Vainilla» _

**- Lucy** - empezó a decir, acariciándole la cara.

Quinn parpadeó.

**- ¿Sí? **

Rachel guardó silencio.

Al alzar la vista, Quinn vio que se le habían oscurecido los ojos y que la estaba mirando intensamente.

Rachel se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó el cuello con los labios con suavidad, empezando por debajo de la oreja izquierda y terminando en el comienzo de la clavícula. Un fogonazo de deseo se encendió en el estómago de Quinn y fue bajando. Aunque los labios de Rachel reseguían su piel casi sin tocarla, la sangre de ella respondía a su llamada y circulaba más de prisa. El contacto de Rachel nunca le había parecido tan erótico, tan afectuoso.

Una y otra vez, recorrió la columna de su cuello, sacando la lengua de vez en cuando para probar el sabor de su piel. Y también de vez en cuando cambiando los labios por la nariz o la barbilla.

Trazó un camino de delicados besos hasta llegar al hueco de debajo de su garganta. Tras presionar allí los labios con fuerza, siguió su camino, recorriéndole el lado derecho del cuello.

Quinn gimió y cerró los ojos. Subiendo las manos por la espalda de Rachel, llegó a su nuca y le enredó las manos en el pelo. Sus dedos se movían por voluntad propia, acariciándole la piel justo por encima del cuello de la camisa sin darse cuenta.

**- Humm. **

**- ¿Te gusta?** - susurró Rachel, sin dejar de besarla.

Quinn volvió a murmurar para expresar su placer.

**- Quiero complacerte, Lucy. Más de lo que te imaginas **- dijo Rachel, prestando especial atención a la zona de debajo de la oreja y a la sensible piel de la mandíbula -** Dime si te estoy dando placer. **

Quinn apenas oyó lo que decía, distraída por una miríada de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y por el calor que le encendía la carne. Ya no tenía frío. No sentía nada que no fuera Rachel.

**- Me das placer, Rachel** - susurró aturdida.

**- Ésa es una declaración de deseo** - murmuró Rachel a su oído, provocando que se estremeciera -** Si fuéramos amantes, te besaría así para comunicarte mi intención de llevarte a la cama. Ahora sólo puedes imaginarte los placeres que te aguardan allí, pero te puedo asegurar que ardo por ti. No voy a besarte en los labios porque tengo miedo de no poder detenerme. **

Quinn gimió con más fuerza y Rachel continuó con su sensual asalto, echándole el pelo hacia atrás para poder ampliar su territorio de exploración. Con besos ligeros y delicados como plumas, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su otra oreja. Una vez allí, se metió el lóbulo en la boca y se lo acarició con la lengua.

**- Si probara tu boca ahora, no respondería de las consecuencias. Sólo puedo adorar tu precioso cuello. Y sé que dentro de poco tendré que parar, antes de que la tentación sea demasiado grande. Ya es demasiado grande. No te imaginas cuánto te deseo **- La voz se le había puesto ronca; parecía estar respirando agitadamente.

Quinn sintió que las piernas no la aguantaban y empezó a tambalearse… justo cuando la tetera empezó a silbar. Rachel le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se apartó para preparar el té, mientras ella se sentaba, temblorosa, en una de las sillas. El corazón le latía tan de prisa que pensó que estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Se echó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

_«Si reacciono así por unos cuantos besos, ¿cómo voy a reaccionar cuando…?» _

- **¿Qué tipo de té quieres, cariño? **- preguntó Rachel, alzando una ceja, divertida ante los esfuerzos de Quinn por recuperar el aliento.

La única razón por la que ella había recuperado el suyo era porque se había apartado de ella. Y porque tenía más experiencia en ocultar sus sentimientos y sensaciones. A menos que alguien hiciera un examen visual riguroso.

**- Lady Grey. Está en la lata, al lado de la tetera -** respondió Quinn con voz temblorosa.

**- No soy muy aficionada al té, así que seguro que no será tan bueno como el que haces tú. Esperemos que se pueda beber. **

Quinn alzó la ceja, sorprendida por su elección de palabras, y le dio las gracias cuando Rachel le puso la tetera y una taza delante.

- **He comprado unas cuantas cosas. ¿Has cenado? **

**- Me he tomado una sopa. **

**- Lucy -** Rachel se sentó a su lado, mirándola con desaprobación **- Una sopa no es suficiente. **

**- Sí, creo que no es la primera vez que oigo eso -** replicó Quinn, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Rachel se echó a reír y sacó de las bolsas una botella de vino y un abridor.

- **¿Tienes copas? **

**- Sí.**

Quinn se acercó a la zona de cocina para buscarlas. Todavía no sabía qué pensar de la relación de Rachel con el alcohol, pero por el momento decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda.

Al volver a la mesa, leyó la etiqueta de la botella: Serego Alighieri Vaio Armaron Amarone 2000.

**- ¿Es quien creo que es? –** preguntó Quinn, señalando la botella.

Rachel le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma.

**- Sí, el hijo de Dante compró los viñedos en el siglo XIV y la familia Masi ha estado produciendo vino desde entonces. **

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla plegable, contempló a Quinn en silencio. Parecía sobrecogida.

**- No sabía que su familia tuviera un viñedo. **

**- Producen un vino muy bueno. Aunque, tal vez, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado, la elección te parezca demasiado sentimental. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- No. No me lo parece. **

**- He trabajado hasta tarde, pero me apetecía mucho cenar contigo. He ido a Pusateri's y he comprado comida para llevar. Hay manicotti, ensalada César y una barra de pan. ¿Te apetece? **

Quinn miró el despliegue de comida que había aparecido en su mesa y se le abrió el apetito inmediatamente.

**- ¿Y esto qué es? -** preguntó, señalando un paquete de lo que parecían galletas, con un reno en la etiqueta.

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Son galletas de lima de la Dancing Deer Baking Company, mis favoritas. ¿Por qué no te secas el pelo y te bebes el té mientras acabo de preparar todo esto?** - propuso, pasándole los dedos por el cabello aún húmedo.

**- ¿Por qué sigues alimentándome? **

La mano de Rachel se detuvo.

**- Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta darte placer** - Retirando la mano, le dedicó una mirada socarrona - **Esto es lo que hace alguien cuando le interesa una persona, Lucy. Se muestra atento, se anticipa a sus necesidades -** Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió -** Tal vez esté tratando de enviarte un mensaje. Si soy así de atenta con tus necesidades culinarias, imagínate lo atenta que sería respecto a otros... apetitos. **

Quinn se ruborizó inmediatamente y Rachel no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla.

**- Tienes una piel preciosa** – susurró -** Como una rosa que acabara de florecer **- La miró con admiración **- Santana dejó de ruborizarse cuando empezó a acostarse con Aaron. **

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**- Todos nos dimos cuenta. No fue muy difícil. Un día estaba leyendo El Principito y al siguiente se ****estaba comprando lencería. **

Quinn se mordisqueó el labio inferior, perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

**- Me encantó ese libro. **

**- **_**«Hemos de mirar con el corazón, no con los ojos»**_

**- Exacto** - murmuró Quinn - **Me encanta la parte en la que el zorro le explica al Principito el proceso de domesticación y decide que quiere que lo domestique a él, que quiere ser su zorro, aunque eso lo haga vulnerable. **

**- Lucy, creo que deberías secarte el pelo ahora mismo. **

Rachel le apartó la mano de la cara y se levantó bruscamente, luego fingió estar muy ocupada organizando la cena. Quinn se preguntó qué habría dicho para causarle esa desazón.

QRQR

Después de cenar, se sentaron en la cama a modo de sofá.

Rachel apiló varios cojines y se reclinó, rodeando la cintura de Quinn con un brazo.

**- Siento que sea tan incómodo -** se disculpó Quinn con sencillez.

**- No es incómodo. **

**- No disimules. Sé que odias este sitio. Es pequeño, frío y... **- dejó la frase en el aire, señalando a su alrededor.

**- Siempre me arrepentiré de las cosas que te dije cuando fuiste tan amable de invitarme a entrar. No odio este sitio. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?** - Entrelazó los dedos con los de Quinn **- Es donde tú estás. **

**- Gracias. **

**- Gracias a ti por hacer que todo sea hermoso sólo por estar ahí. **

Quinn sonrió mientras Rachel se llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a la boca y le besaba los dedos con ternura.

**- Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la reunión con Katherine? **

Quinn tuvo que esperar unos momentos a que los dedos dejaran de hormiguearle para poder hablar:

**- Es exactamente como me la describiste. Se ha alegrado mucho al saber que había estado leyendo a Charles Williams. Creo que eso la ha predispuesto a mi favor. Ha aceptado ser mi tutora. **

**- ¿Y qué le ha parecido el proyecto? **

**- Bueno, dice que le parece un tema muy trillado. Ha sugerido que, en vez de comparar lujuria y amor cortés, podría comparar aspectos de la amistad entre Virgilio y Dante con el amor cortés. Así que, en vez de lujuria y amor, compararé amistad y amor. **

**- ¿Estás satisfecha con el cambio? **

**- Supongo. Me ha aconsejado que el semestre que viene me matricule en el seminario de la profesora Leaming. Aunque sea especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino, su curso está centrado en el amor y la amistad. **

Rachel asintió.

**- Conozco a Jennifer Leaming. Es buena. **

Quinn jugueteó con la colcha.

Rachel le cubrió la mano con la suya.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada. **

**- Sin secretos, Quinn. ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Le envié un correo electrónico a la profesora Leaming hace una semana preguntándole si quería ser mi directora de tesis. Fue antes de que mantuviéramos nuestra... conversación. **

La mirada de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- Y ¿qué te dijo? **

**- Nada. **

**- Jennifer está muy ocupada. No es adjunta y dudo que tenga tiempo de supervisar a alumnos que no pertenezcan al Departamento de Filosofía** - Rachel se interrumpió unos instantes antes de seguir hablando - **Cuando te dije que te buscaría un nuevo director, ¿no me creíste? **

Quinn se removió, inquieta.

**- Te creí. **

**- Entonces, ¿qué te impulsó a moverte a mis espaldas? **

**- Quería comprobar si podía resolverlo por mi cuenta. **

**- ¿Y qué tal? -** preguntó Rachel, apretando los labios.

**- Muy mal. **

**- Tarde o temprano vas a tener que confiar en mí. Particularmente en temas ligados a la universidad. Si no, no conseguirás nada. **

Quinn asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro.

**- ¿Y qué tal fue tu reunión con Christa? **

**- Prefiero no hablar de eso. Esa mujer es una plaga bíblica. **

Quinn trató de disimular una sonrisa.

**- Está demasiado ocupada tratando de rescatar su propuesta de tesis para molestarnos ahora mismo** - continuó Rachel - ** No pienso aceptar su proyecto tal como está y eso probablemente implique que busque a otro director de tesis. Aunque, por desgracia, soy la única especialista en Dante en estos momentos. **

**- ¿Así que Christa queda fuera de la ecuación? **

**- Le he dicho que tiene de plazo hasta el 18 de diciembre para presentarme una nueva propuesta. Puede considerarlo un regalo de Navidad. No te preocupes más por ella. Su futuro académico pende de un hilo. Un hilo que sostengo yo. **

_«Bien»_, pensó Quinn.

**- También tuve una interesante conversación con mi abogado **- añadió Rachel.

Quinn bebió un trago de vino y esperó a que Rachel siguiera hablando.

**- Me dijo que se informaría más a fondo sobre la política de no confraternización de la universidad, pero que me desaconsejaba muy encarecidamente mantener cualquier tipo de relación sentimental contigo mientras estuvieras en mi clase. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- ¿Eso incluye los besos? **

**- No lo dudes, pero comentó que a la universidad le preocupan básicamente las actividades sexuales. Mientras seamos castas y discretas durante el resto del semestre, no creo que tengamos problemas. **

Quinn se ruborizó aún más y no apartó la vista de la copa.

**- Así que vas a tener que mantener las manos quietas hasta que te haya entregado la nota del seminario, señorita Fabray. **

**- No puedes ir besándome y calificar mi trabajo a la vez. **

**- Tienes razón. A estas alturas ya no podría ser objetiva con tu trabajo por mucho que me esforzara. Haré que lo califique Katherine. **

**- ¿No le extrañará? **

**- Me inventaré alguna excusa** - respondió Rachel, sonriendo -** Y le compraré una botella de Lagavulin de dieciséis años. Resucita a un muerto. **

**- Pero lo que estamos haciendo no deja de ser confraternizar. **

Rachel le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

**- Pero no es tan grave como si nos hubiéramos acostado. Tendríamos menos problemas con la administración en caso de ser descubiertas. Mi abogado está buscando cualquier resquicio legal. **

**- No quiero ser un resquicio en tu vida. **

**- No lo eres. ¿Prefieres que nos mantengamos totalmente apartadas durante cinco semanas? Yo prefiero verte y poder darte la mano, pero si es lo que tú prefieres, lo haré. **

Quinn se lo planteó, pero la idea de no verla durante cinco semanas la ponía enferma, así que negó con la cabeza.

**- Me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos** - continuó Rachel **- Como amigas, por supuesto. Tú aún estás decidiendo si puedes confiar en mí y todavía nos estamos conociendo. Si nadie en la universidad se entera, nadie podrá atacarnos. **

Rachel le quitó la copa de vino y la dejó en la mesita, al lado de la suya.

Luego la abrazó hasta que Quinn prácticamente estuvo sentada sobre su regazo.

**- Podemos imaginarnos que somos adolescentes y que seguimos viviendo en Selinsgrove. Que acabamos de empezar a salir juntas y que, como somos buenas chicas chapadas a la antigua, hemos hecho voto de castidad. **

**- Le has estado dando muchas vueltas a todo esto. **

**- Tengo una imaginación muy rica y gráfica en lo que a ti se refiere **- susurró Rachel - **Tal vez me hubiese gustado que pudiésemos ser adolescentes al mismo tiempo. **

**- Entonces, ¿todo esto va encaminado a acostarnos? **

Rachel reflexionó un momento antes de responder.

**- Lo que me había imaginado no era tan sórdido. Pero, Lucy, piensa que lo que pase o deje de pasar en nuestra relación depende enteramente de ti. **

Quinn asintió para hacerle saber que lo había oído y ambas guardaron silencio. Poco después, Quinn cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente relajada por el aroma de Rachel y el latido de su corazón. Rachel le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras en italiano.

**- ¿Lucy?** - la llamó al cabo de un rato.

Silencio.

**- ¿Quinn? **

Al inclinarse, vio que se había dormido. No quería despertarla, pero tampoco quería irse sin despedirse. Además, no se marcharía tranquila si ella no cerraba la puerta por dentro.

La levantó con cuidado y la depositó bajo el edredón, esperando que se despertara, pero no lo hizo. Rachel se quedó mirando su cuerpo menudo, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho, que subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba. Era muy bonita. Y muy dulce.

No recordaba la última vez que había pasado una noche casta al lado de una mujer hermosa que no fuera miembro de la familia. Una noche casta, aunque cargada de deseo, pasión y una necesidad abrumadora… _¡Dios, cómo la deseaba!_

Pero el conflicto de siempre se cernía amenazador en su mente. No quería corromperla. No quería que se volviera como ella. No quería que fuera vulnerable ni soportaría que sufriera por su culpa. Dudaba muy seriamente de su propia capacidad para mantener una relación con Quinn sin perder el control. Había estado a punto de olvidarse de sus buenas intenciones al verla con aquella toalla.

_«Ésta es la consecuencia de años de lujuria y desenfreno. Ya ni siquiera sabes cortejarla. Quieres hacerle el amor sin que ella sienta que la estás follando, pero ¿serás capaz? ¿Podrías mantener una relación sexual con Quinn sin tratarla como si fuera un juguete concebido para tu satisfacción carnal? ¿Podrías amarla sin pecar?»_

Estos pensamientos la martirizaban mientras contemplaba al corderito de mejillas sonrosadas que le tenía tanta confianza que se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos, ajena a la pasión que le hervía a ella en las venas.

Se vació los bolsillos y desconectó el Iphone antes de ir al baño. Apagó la estufa y se quedó en calzoncillos y camiseta. Dedicó un momento a memorizar la marca del champú y demás productos de aseo de Quinn, para poder comprarlos para su próxima visita a su casa. Definitivamente, la vainilla era su nuevo sabor favorito.

_«Aunque la vainilla y el chocolate juntos…» _

Tras apagar la luz, se tumbó a su lado en la cama individual. Era demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Por un momento, casi añoró su camastro de la residencia de estudiantes en Princeton o en el Magdalen College. Casi. En aquellas camas se podía dormir, pero eran totalmente inadecuadas para cualquier actividad sexual. Era una suerte que ese tipo de actividades no formaran parte del menú de esa noche.

Al darse la vuelta, su mano rozó un trozo de papel pequeño y liso metido bajo la almohada. Lo cogió y lo levantó para mirarlo a la luz de un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. Lo que vio no podía haberla sorprendido más. Era una vieja fotografía suya, de sus días en Princeton. Reconoció el jersey del equipo de remo de la universidad.

_«¿De dónde la habrá sacado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que la tiene?»_ Volvió a dejarla bajo la almohada, sonriendo sorprendida. Algo parecido a la esperanza le calentó las entrañas.

Nunca le había gustado dormir abrazando a alguien por detrás, como cucharitas en un cajón. Era una postura demasiado íntima para ella. Pero ese día era justo lo que deseaba hacer. Rodeó a Quinn con su cuerpo y le pasó un brazo por encima. Encajaban perfectamente. Rachel suspiró de satisfacción al poder abrazar el cálido cuerpo de la joven a la que adoraba y hundir la nariz en su pelo largo y suave, que olía a vainilla.

QRQR

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Quinn abrió los ojos. Un fuerte brazo la sujetaba con firmeza y el aroma de Rachel le llegó a la nariz. Estaba entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Aunque Rachel se movió un poco como reacción al movimiento de ella, su respiración acompasada indicaba que seguía durmiendo.

Quinn la miró en la oscuridad. ¿Cuántos años había esperado para dormir otra vez a su lado? Se volvió muy lentamente y se puso boca arriba. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en la cara, Rachel parecía mucho más joven.

Casi parecía una niña. Una niña buena, de pelo castaño y labios sonrosados, que sonreía en sueños dulcemente. Quinn suspiró disfrutando de su belleza.

Rachel abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en distinguirla en la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hizo, la besó en los labios y susurró:

**- ¿Estás bien? **

**- Sigues aquí** - dijo Quinn.

**- No volveré a dejarte sola sin decirte adiós. ¿No puedes dormir? **

**- Pensaba que esto era un sueño. **

**- Sólo para mí** - replicó Rachel con una sonrisa.

- **Eres guapísima, Rachel. Siempre lo has sido, lo sabes, ¿no?**

**- La naturaleza es muy cruel. El ángel caído conserva su belleza, pero soy fea por dentro. **

Quinn le dio un beso decidido para dar más énfasis a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

**- Alguien que es feo por dentro no compra un maletín para otra persona y mantiene lo que ha hecho en secreto. **

Rachel la miró boquiabierta.

**- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? **

**- Santana me lo contó. **

**- Y, al enterarte, ¿te vinieron más ganas de quedártelo o menos? **

**- En aquel momento, mitad y mitad. **

**- Pero ya no lo usas **- comentó Rachel, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

**- Volveré a usarlo. **

**- Entonces, ¿te gusta? **

**- Mucho. Gracias. **

Rachel le frotó la nariz con la suya y sonrió.

**- Tú eras hermosa a los diecisiete años, Lucy. Ahora eres deslumbrante. **

**- Nadie es feo del todo en la oscuridad **- susurró Quinn.

**- No estoy de acuerdo **- Rachel volvió a besarla, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó bruscamente y se obligó a detenerse.

Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido de su corazón y tratando de no embriagarse con la energía que circulaba entre los dos.

**- Acabo de darme cuenta de que la única manera de conseguir que seas sincera conmigo es compartiendo tu cama. **

Quinn se ruborizó. Aunque estaba oscuro, Rachel lo notó y se echó a reír.

**- ¿A qué crees que se deberá? **

**- Cuando estamos juntas en la cama, eres amable conmigo. Me siento... segura. **

**- No sé si estar acostadas juntas es muy seguro, Lucy, pero te prometo que trataré de ser amable contigo siempre. Especialmente en la cama. **

Quinn la abrazó y asintió contra su pecho, como si entendiera las implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero no podía entenderlas. ¿O sí?

**- ¿Vas a ir a casa en Acción de Gracias? – **pregunto Rachel.

**- Sí, tengo que llamar a mi padre para darle las buenas noticias. **

**- Yo le prometí a Leroy que iría. ¿Te... te apetecería viajar conmigo? **

**- Me encantaría. **

**- Bien** - Rachel suspiró y se frotó los ojos **- Entonces será una fiesta mucho más agradable. **

**- Nunca me ha gustado Acción de Gracias. Sólo Gloria la hacía tolerable. **

**- ¿No lo pasabas bien con tu familia? **

Quinn cambió de postura, inquieta.

**- No lo celebrábamos. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

- **Yo siempre me encargaba de cocinar, a menos que mi madre estuviera fuera de casa, en rehabilitación. Pero cuando trataba de preparar algo especial...** - Quinn negó con la cabeza. No podía continuar.

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- Cuéntamelo** - susurró.

**- No quieres saberlo. **

Quinn trató de liberarse, pero Rachel se mantuvo firme.

**- No quería que te disgustaras. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor. **

El tono de voz de Rachel, más que sus palabras o sus gestos, le llegó al corazón. Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando.

**- Durante mi último día de Acción de Gracias, en San Luis, mi madre llevaba varios días de borrachera en casa con uno de sus novios. Pero, estúpida de mí, decidí preparar un pollo relleno asado con patatas doblemente horneadas y verduras como acompañamiento. **

**- Seguro que quedó delicioso** - la animó Rachel.

- **Nunca lo averigüé. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Tuve una especie de accidente. **

**- Lucy...** - Rachel trató de levantarle la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero ella se resistió -** ¿Qué pasó? **

**- No teníamos mesa en la cocina. Así que monté una mesa plegable en el salón y puse tres cubiertos. Fue una auténtica estupidez. No tenía que haberme molestado. Coloqué la comida en una bandeja para llevarla a la mesa, pero el novio de mi madre me puso la zancadilla y me caí. **

**- ¿A propósito? **

**- Sí, me vio venir. **

Rachel se enfureció inmediatamente y apretó los puños.

**- Salí volando. Los platos se rompieron. Había comida por todas partes. **

**- ¿Te hiciste daño?** - preguntó Rachel, con los dientes apretados.

**- No me acuerdo. **

**- ¿Tu madre te ayudó? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

Rachel gruñó.

**- Se echaron a reír. Debía de tener un aspecto patético, de rodillas, llorando, bañada en salsa. El pollo salió disparado y se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar debajo de una silla** - Permaneció un rato en silencio, reflexionando -** Pasé un buen rato de rodillas. Te habría dado un ataque si me hubieras visto.**

Rachel reprimió el impulso de dar un puñetazo a la pared.

**- No me habría dado ningún ataque. A él le habría dado una paliza y me habría tenido que contener mucho para no dársela también a ella.**

Quinn le acarició el puño con un dedo.

**- Pronto se aburrieron del espectáculo y se fueron a la habitación a follar. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta. Ése fue el último día de Acción de Gracias que pasé con Judy. **

**- Tu madre me recuerda a Anne Sexton. **

**- Pero mi madre nunca escribió poesía. **

**- Dios mío, Quinn -** Rachel abrió los puños y la abrazó.

**- Lo recogí todo para que no se enfadaran conmigo y me subí a un autobús. Fui dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que vi a un grupo del Ejército de Salvación. Anunciaban una cena de Acción de Gracias para los sin techo. Les pregunté si aceptaban voluntarios y me enviaron a la cocina. **

**- ¿Así pasaste la noche de Acción de Gracias? **

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**- No podía volver a casa. Los del Ejército de Salvación fueron muy amables conmigo. Cuando ****acabamos de servir la cena, comí pavo con el resto de los voluntarios. Incluso me llevé un poco que había sobrado a casa. Y un trozo de tarta. Nadie me había preparado tarta antes. **

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**- Lucy, ¿por qué no fuiste a vivir antes con tu padre? **

**- No todos los días eran tan malos** - contestó y empezó a juguetear con la camiseta de Rachel, enroscándosela alrededor del dedo y tirando de ella.

**- ¡Eh, cuidado!** - Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Lo siento** - Quinn le alisó la camiseta, nerviosa -** Mi padre vivió con nosotras hasta que mi madre lo echó de casa. Yo tenía cuatro años. Regresó a Selinsgrove, su pueblo natal. Solía llamarme los domingos. Un día, mientras hablaba con él, se me escapó decirle que uno de los novios de mi madre se había colado en mi cuarto la noche anterior, desnudo, creyendo que mi habitación era el baño **- Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar más de prisa, para que Rachel no pudiera hacerle la pregunta -** Papá se asustó y me preguntó si ese hombre me había tocado. No lo había hecho. Entonces, mi padre quiso hablar con mi madre. Cuando le expliqué que no podía molestarla cuando estaba con alguno de sus novios, me dijo que me metiera en mi habitación y que cerrara la puerta por dentro. Por supuesto, no tenía cerradura ni cerrojo. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, mi padre se plantó en casa y me llevó con él a Selinsgrove. Menos mal que el novio ya se había ido. Creo que papá lo habría matado. **

**- ¿Te marchaste? **

**- Sí. Papá le dijo a mi madre que si no dejaba el alcohol y los hombres, se quedaría conmigo permanentemente. Ella aceptó ir a rehabilitación y yo me fui a vivir con él. **

**- ¿Cuántos años tenías? **

**- Ocho. **

**- ¿Por qué no te quedaste luego con tu padre? **

**- Porque nunca estaba en casa. Tenía un trabajo que le ocupaba muchas horas. A veces, también tenía que trabajar los fines de semana. Y encima era bombero voluntario. Al acabar el curso, me mandó de nuevo a San Luis. Mi madre acababa de salir de rehabilitación y estaba trabajando en un salón de manicura. Pensó que estaría mejor con ella. **

**- Pero más tarde volviste a vivir con él. ¿Qué pasó? **

Quinn titubeó.

**- Puedes contármelo, Lucy** - la animó, abrazándola con fuerza.

Luego esperó, acariciándole la cabeza.

Quinn tragó saliva.

**- El verano antes de cumplir los diecisiete años, papá me fue a buscar otra vez. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Mamá me pegó. Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza contra el mármol de la cocina. Desde el hospital, ****llamé a mi padre y le dije que si no venía a buscarme me iría de casa. Y eso fue todo. No volví a ****ver a mi madre. **

**- ¿Te quedó cicatriz? **

Quinn le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la nuca. Los dedos de Rachel resiguieron una línea de piel más gruesa en la que no crecía pelo.

**- Lo siento** - dijo, acariciándosela con los dedos y luego con los labios -** Siento mucho que te pasaran todas esas cosas. Si pudiera, les daría una paliza a todos... empezando por tu padre. **

**- No me quejo. Tuve suerte. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mi madre sólo me pegó una vez. **

**- No veo la suerte por ningún lado. **

**- Tengo suerte ahora. Aquí nadie me pega. Y tengo una amiga que se preocupa de que coma bien. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes.

**- Deberías haber sido adorada, malcriada, tratada como una princesa. Como Santana. **

**- No creo en los cuentos de hadas -** susurró Quinn.

**- Me gustaría lograr que volvieras a creer -** Se inclinó y le besó la frente.

**- La realidad es mejor que la fantasía, Rachel. **

**- No si convertimos la fantasía en nuestra realidad. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

**- Por supuesto -** respondió Rachel.

**- ¿Y tú?** - La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro - **¿Tienes alguna cicatriz? **

Rachel permaneció impasible.

**- No puedes pegar a alguien cuya existencia ignoras. **

Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro.

**- Lo siento. **

**- No sé qué es peor, que te peguen o que te ignoren. Supongo que depende del tipo de dolor que prefieras. **

**- Lo siento mucho, Rachel. No lo sabía. **

Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, Quinn preguntó:

**- ¿Vas a volver a casa ahora? **

**- No, a no ser que tú quieras que me vaya **- Volvió a acariciarle el pelo, evitando la zona de la cicatriz.

**- Quiero que te quedes conmigo** - respondió Quinn, suspirando.

**- Entonces, no voy a ninguna parte. **

Quinn se durmió, mientras Rachel reflexionaba sobre las cicatrices que le había mostrado y sobre las que permanecían ocultas.

La llamó en voz baja, pero su respiración y falta de respuesta le indicaron que había vuelto a dormirse.

**- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño** - Le besó la mejilla con delicadeza **- Yo menos que nadie.**

* * *

**Patito, acá esta la segunda actualización del día :) capitulo tranquilo, conociendo un poco mas a Quinn. Muchos besos, te voy a extrañar :'( :* xoxo Tu Campeona**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 18**_

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del agua de la ducha. Estaba tratando de entender cómo podía estar la ducha en marcha mientras ella seguía en la cama, cuando el sonido se interrumpió y, poco después, una mujer bajita y de pelo castaño apareció envuelta en una toalla pequeña de color lila.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

**- Buenos días** - saludó Rachel, sujetándose la toalla con una mano mientras cogía su ropa con la otra.

Quinn la estaba mirando fijamente. Y no precisamente a la cara.

Rachel acababa de salir de su ducha y tenía el pelo mojado y muy despeinado. Se le veían gotas de agua en los hombros y en la parte del pecho que quedaba al descubierto, haciendo más nítido la parte del tatuaje que quedaba a la vista. El contorno de las líneas de tendones y venas, simétricas y equilibradas, configuraban unas proporciones dignas de un ideal de belleza. Las líneas clásicas de aquel cuerpo dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera.

Quinn acababa de pasar la noche con la dueña de ese cuerpo en su cama, y la había abrazado y jugado con su pelo. Y ese cuerpo iba unido a una mente brillante y a un alma profunda y apasionada.

Permanecía con la mirada clavada en su físico y las palabras _«semidiosa marina»_ revolotearon por su conciencia.

Rachel sonrió.

**- He dicho buenos días, Lucy. **

Quinn cerró la boca de golpe.

**- Buenos días. **

Rachel se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso suave con los labios entreabiertos. Unas cuantas gotas de agua la salpicaron y la sábana las absorbió.

**- ¿Has dormido bien? **

Quinn asintió lentamente, demasiado sofocada para hablar.

**- No eres muy habladora de mañana** - bromeó Rachel, incorporándose con una sonrisilla en los labios.

**- ¡Estás casi desnuda! **

**- Es verdad. ¿Preferirías que acabara de desnudarme del todo? **- preguntó, moviendo la toalla provocativamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Quinn casi se muere de la impresión.

**- Estoy bromeando, cariño -** Volvió a besarla con el cejo fruncido. Y, al recordar lo que le había contado la noche anterior, se alejó de ella cautelosamente -** Me había olvidado de lo que te pasó en San Luis cuando eras pequeña. Siento haber salido así del baño. Lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. **

Quinn la miró de arriba abajo, admirándola en silencio, y la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

**- No pasa nada. Es que... eres impresionante. Se te ve contenta. **

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

**- Dormir a tu lado me sienta bien. ¿Puedo prepararte el desayuno? **

**- Sí, claro. Pero ya sabes que no tengo cocina. **

**- Soy una mujer de recursos. **

La sonrisa de Rachel era tan cálida que hizo que Quinn se olvidara de las carencias de su apartamento.

Justo antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara tras Rachel, Quinn pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de un perfecto glúteo, cuando Rachel dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dejándola a ella boqueando como un pez.

QRQR

La noche siguiente, cuando Santana regresó de su escapada romántica con Aaron, revisó su buzón de voz. Tras llamar en seguida a su padre, telefoneó a Rachel y le dejó un mensaje.

_«¿Qué demonios pasa, Rachel? ¿Qué le has hecho a Quinn? Sólo ha desaparecido una vez en su vida, cuando su ex la humilló de un modo espantoso. Así que, repito, ¿qué demonios le has hecho? ¡Como tenga que ir yo allí para enterarme, será peor! Llámame. _

_Por cierto, papá me ha dado recuerdos para ti. Dice que se alegró mucho de que lo llamaras. ¿Sería mucho pedir que le llamaras más a menudo? ¿Una vez a la semana, por ejemplo? Ha decidido volver al trabajo porque no soporta estar en casa solo. Y, por cierto, la ha puesto a la venta» _

Luego, preocupada por su mejor amiga, llamó a Quinn y le dejó también un mensaje.

_«Quinn, ¿qué hizo Rachel? He encontrado un mensaje suyo en el buzón de voz. Parecía loca de atar. No responde al teléfono, así que no sé qué ha pasado. Tampoco creo que me contara la verdad. De todos modos, espero que estés bien y lo siento mucho. Hiciera lo que hiciese, te ruego que no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida. No ahora. Éste será el último día de Acción de Gracias que celebraremos en casa. Papá la ha puesto a la venta. Aaron insiste en comprarte un billete. Llámame, ¿quieres? Te quiero» _

Después de eso, Santana regresó a su vida en Filadelfia, esperando recibir noticias tanto de su hermana como de su mejor amiga. Y planeando una boda.

Tras convencerla de que no se subiera al primer avión con destino a Toronto para patearle el culo, Rachel llamó a Leroy y le pidió que retirara la casa del mercado. Luego llamó a Quinn, pero no pudo hablar con ella, porque estaba comunicando, así que le dejó un mensaje.

_«Nunca me coges el teléfono._ [Refunfuña ligeramente] _¿No tienes llamada en espera? ¿Puedes contratarlo? No me importa lo que cueste. Pago yo. Estoy harta de dejarte mensajes._ [Respira hondo]

_Acabo de hablar con Santana. Estaba furiosa conmigo, pero creo que he podido convencerla de que tú y yo discutimos sobre un tema académico, pero que ya nos hemos dado un besito y hemos hecho las paces._ [Se ríe] _Bueno, lo del besito no se lo he dicho._

_Tal vez podrías llamarla y tranquilizarla para que no cumpla su amenaza de venir a Toronto._ [Suspiro]_ Lucy, me gustó mucho despertarme a tu lado ayer. Más de lo que puedo expresar por teléfono. Dime que podré despertarme a tu lado otra vez pronto._ [Con una voz más baja y ardiente] _Estoy sentada frente a la chimenea, deseando que estuvieras aquí, entre mis brazos. Llámame, principessa» _

Mientras tanto, Quinn estaba hablando con su padre.

_**- Me alegro de que vengas a casa, Quinnie. Estaré de guardia, pero podremos pasar algún rato juntos -**_ Russel acabó la frase tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta.

_**- Bien. Santana también quiere que vaya a visitarla. Va a casarse y creo que necesita ayuda con los preparativos, ahora que Gloria no está. **_

_**- Deb me ha invitado a cenar con ella y los niños en Acción de Gracias. Estoy seguro de que no le importará que vayas. **_

_**- Ni de coña - **_murmuró Quinn.

_**- ¿Cómo dices? **_

_**- Perdona, papá. Me gustaría saludar a Deb, pero no pienso ir a cenar a su casa. **_

Russel hizo una pausa incómoda.

_**- No hace falta que vaya yo tampoco. Veo a Deb constantemente. **_

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

_**- ¿A qué hora llegarás al aeropuerto?**_ - le preguntó su padre.

_**- De hecho, como Rachel Berry está viviendo en Toronto, me comentó que podríamos volver juntas a Filadelfia. Así podría ir con los López desde el aeropuerto. **_

Russel guardó silencio unos segundos.

_**- ¿Rachel está ahí? **_

_**- Da clases en la universidad. Tengo un seminario con ella. **_

_**- No me lo habías dicho, Quinnie. Tienes que mantenerte apartada de esa chica. **_

_**- ¿Por qué? **_

_**- Porque no es una buena compañía. **_

_**- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? **_

Russel volvió a carraspear.

_**- No fue a ver a su madre cuando se estaba muriendo. Y pasa muy poco tiempo con su familia. No me fío de ella y no quiero que esté cerca de mi hija. **_

_**- Papá, es la hermana de Santana. Y ella se ha ofrecido a recogernos en el aeropuerto. **_

_**- Bajo ningún concepto le lleves ninguna bolsa en el avión y no aceptes nada que te ofrezca que sea sospechoso. Tendrás que cruzar la frontera. **_

_**- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? **_

_**- Quiero decir que me preocupo por ti. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi única hija? **_

Quinn reprimió el impulso de decir algo cruel o maleducado.

_**- Cuando tenga el billete, te diré cuándo llego. **_

_**- Perfecto. Hablamos entonces. **_

Y con esas palabras, la poco productiva conversación entre Quinn y Russel Fabray llegó a su fin.

Luego, ella pasó la hora siguiente asegurándole a Santana que estaba bien y que, sorprendentemente, Rachel ya no se estaba comportando como una imbécil. También logró convencer a Aaron de que no era necesario que le comprara el billete. Mencionó el problema de los planes de su padre para Acción de Gracias y les aseguró que cenaría con ellos el jueves por la noche.

Estaba ya muy cansada cuando por fin pudo hablar con Rachel. No fue fácil convencerla de que no era buena idea dormir juntas cada noche. Alguien ligado a la universidad podría verlas entrar o salir de sus respectivas viviendas. Rachel le dio la razón a regañadientes, pero le hizo prometer que volverían a dormir juntas antes de una semana.

Quinn no quería que Rachel perdiera el trabajo por su culpa, por eso estaba decidida a reducir las posibilidades de que las descubrieran juntas. Tampoco quería pasar todas las noches en su cama, porque sabía adónde llevaría eso. Seguía intentando confiar en ella. Su reticencia era más que razonable, teniendo en cuenta que aún hacía poco tiempo que Rachel había cambiado de actitud hacia ella. Y que había admitido que su pasión estaba a punto de acabar con su precario control.

Quinn no quería dejarse convencer para hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparada. No quería entregarle parte de sí misma y volver luego a su apartamento sintiéndose utilizada y sola, como le había pasado tantas veces con él. Cierto, Rachel no era él. Pero no podía evitar ser cautelosa, por mucho que deseara confiar en ella.

A pesar de sus precauciones para protegerse, Quinn dormía mucho mejor con Rachel que sin ella y cada día que pasaba sin verla le dolía el corazón.

QRQR

El lunes por la tarde, un mensajero llevó a casa de Quinn una gran caja blanca. Tras firmar el recibo, cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre que acompañaba la caja. La tarjeta tenía grabadas las iniciales R. B. B. y estaba escrita a mano.

_Querida Lucy: _

_Gracias por compartir conmigo el viernes por la noche. _

_Tienes corazón de león. _

_Me encantaría poder domesticarte lentamente, sin lágrimas ni adioses. _

_Tuya, Rachel._

_P. D.: Tengo una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico a tu disposición. Es ésta: rbb717 _

Quinn abrió la caja e inmediatamente quedó cautivada por una agradable fragancia. La sorprendió ver que procedía de un gran cuenco de cristal lleno de agua. Flotando en su superficie, había siete gardenias. Con mucho cuidado, sacó el cuenco de la caja y lo colocó en la mesa plegable, aspirando profundamente el perfume que empezaba a extenderse por la habitación.

Releyó la nota de Rachel y abrió el portátil para enviarle un mensaje a su nueva dirección desde su correo de Gmail.

_Querida Rachel: _

_Gracias por las gardenias, son preciosas. _

_Gracias por la tarjeta. _

_Gracias por escucharme. _

_Tengo muchas ganas de verte, Quinn. _

_Besos._

QRQR

El miércoles por la tarde, Quinn se encontró con Paul en los casilleros, antes del seminario de la profesora Berry. Se saludaron y charlaron un poco antes de ser interrumpidos bruscamente por el móvil de ella. La pantalla decía que la estaba llamando —milagrosamente— Dante Alighieri, así que, por supuesto, respondió.

**- Tengo que contestar** - murmuró, disculpándose con Paul, antes de salir al pasillo.

_**- ¿Hola? **_

_**- Lucy. **_

Quinn sonrió al oír su voz.

_**- Hola. **_

_**- ¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche? **_

Quinn miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

_**- Hum, ¿qué habías pensado? **_

_**- Cenar en mi casa. No te he visto desde el sábado. Estoy empezando a pensar que sólo estás interesada en una relación por correo, ahora que tienes mi nueva dirección electrónica**_ - dijo Rachel y se echó a reír.

Quinn respiró profundamente, contenta de que no estuviera enfadada.

_**- He estado preparando mi próxima reunión con Katherine. Y tú tenías tu conferencia, así que... **_

_**- Necesito verte. **_

_**- Yo también tengo ganas, pero vamos a vernos dentro de un momento. **_

_**- También quería hablarte de eso. Lo mejor será que no hagamos ninguna referencia a lo que pasó. Si ves que te ignoro, es por eso. No estoy enfadada. Quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas**_ - Tras una breve pausa, añadió -_** Sólo pienso en tocarte, pero tenemos que guardar las apariencias. **_

_**- Lo entiendo. **_

_**- Lucy**_ - dijo Rachel bajando la voz - _**esta situación me disgusta tanto como a ti, pero me gustaría mucho que vinieras a cenar esta noche, para compensarte. Después de cenar, podemos pasar una velada tranquila junto al fuego, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Antes de acostarnos. **_

Quinn se ruborizó inmediatamente.

_**- Me encantaría, pero esta noche tengo que trabajar. No he acabado de leer todos los textos que me dio Katherine y la reunión es mañana por la tarde. Es muy exigente, ya la conoces. **_

Rachel empezó a maldecir entre dientes.

_**- Lo siento, Rachel, pero quiero que esté contenta conmigo. **_

_**- ¿Y no quieres que yo esté contenta contigo? **_

_**- Yo...**_ - Quinn no supo qué responder.

Rachel refunfuñó un poco más antes de decir:

_**- ¿Me prometes que nos veremos el viernes por la noche? **_

_**- ¿Después de la conferencia? **_

_**- Tendré que ir a cenar con los organizadores, pero me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en mi **__**casa después de la cena. **_

_**- ¿No será muy tarde? **_

_**- No para lo que tengo en mente. Me lo prometiste, ¿lo has olvidado? **_

Quinn sonrió al recordar las nuevas fiestas de pijama, más maduras, que había descubierto recientemente.

_**- Entonces, ¿nos veremos el viernes?**_ - insistió Rachel, susurrando.

_**- Sí, tendré que buscar una excusa para Paul. Iremos a la conferencia juntos. **_

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio tenso.

_**- ¿Hola? -**_ Quinn se desplazó un poco para mejorar la recepción -_** ¿Sigues ahí? **_

_**- Estoy aquí -**_ respondió Rachel, en un tono glacial.

_«Scheiße»_, pensó Quinn.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Rachel siguió hablando:

_**- ¿Teníamos o no teníamos un acuerdo de no compartirnos con nadie? **_

_«Doble Scheiße» _

_**- Por supuesto. **_

_**- Yo he mantenido mi palabra. **_

_**- Rachel, por favor... **_

_**- Dime que he malinterpretado tus palabras**_ - la interrumpió Rachel.

_**- Somos amigos y me invitó a acompañarlo a la conferencia. No me pareció nada malo. **_

_**- ¿Te gustaría que yo me viera con otras mujeres? ¿Que fuera a actos públicos con ellas? **_

_**- No -**_ admitió Quinn en un susurro.

_**- Entonces te ruego que tengas la misma deferencia conmigo. **_

_**- Por favor, no te enfades. **_

Su petición chocó con un muro de silencio.

_**- Es el único amigo que tengo. Ser estudiante en una ciudad extranjera es muy... solitario. **_

_**- Pensaba que yo era tu amiga. **_

_**- Por supuesto que lo eres. Pero necesito a alguien con quien hablar de las clases y cosas así. **_

_**- Cualquier tema relacionado con la universidad deberías hablarlo conmigo. **_

_**- Por favor, no me obligues a renunciar al único amigo que tengo. A ti no puedo verte siempre que quiero; me quedaría totalmente aislada. **_

Rachel se estremeció.

_**- ¿Le has dicho que te estás viendo con alguien? **_

Quinn tragó saliva.

_**- No. Pensaba que era un secreto. **_

_**- Vamos, Lucy, no te hagas la tonta**_ - Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse -_** De acuerdo. Admito que necesitas un amigo, pero tienes que dejarle claro que no estás disponible. Paul está claramente interesado en algo más y eso podría crearnos problemas. **_

_**- Le diré que tengo pareja. Hemos quedado para ir a ver una exposición dentro de dos semanas... **_

_**- No, no irás con él**_ - gruñó Rachel _**- Yo te llevaré. **_

_**- Pero... ¿en público? No podemos. **_

_**- Yo me ocuparé de los detalles. Entonces, ¿dentro de un momento lo veré entrar en el aula llevándote los libros?**_ - preguntó con ironía.

_**- Rachel, por favor. **_

Rachel soltó el aire sonoramente.

_**- De acuerdo. Olvidémonos de esto. Pero lo estaré vigilando. Y respecto al viernes, te daré una llave. O avisaré al conserje para que te deje entrar. **_

_**- De acuerdo. **_

_**- Hasta dentro de nada. **_

QRQR

Cuando Paul y Quinn llegaron al aula de seminarios, Rachel ya estaba allí. Tras fulminar a Paul con la mirada, volvió a revisar sus notas. Comprobó satisfecha que Quinn volvía a usar el maletín. Era una tontería, pero se sintió muy contenta.

El resto de los alumnos, incluida Christa, paseó la mirada entre Quinn y La Profesora unas cuantas veces. Parecía que estuvieran en un partido de tenis en Wimbledon.

Quinn se sentó en su asiento de siempre, al lado de Paul, con actitud deferente.

**- No te preocupes, lleva toda la semana de buen humor. No creo que hoy se meta contigo** - Paul se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído -** Debe de haberse tirado a alguien este fin de semana. Más de una vez. **

La profesora Berry carraspeó con fuerza hasta que Paul se apartó.

Quinn se sofocó al oír el comentario de su amigo. Sin levantar la cabeza, empezó a tomar notas sin parar. El truco funcionó. Pronto había dejado de pensar en el sábado por la mañana y en Rachel desnuda, mojada, dejando caer una toalla pequeña, lila.

Rachel casi no la miró y en ningún momento le preguntó nada, ni le hizo comentar ningún tema. En resumen, la clase supuso una enorme decepción para los alumnos desde el punto de vista del entretenimiento. Christa fue la única en sentirse satisfecha de que, al fin, el universo hubiera vuelto a su órbita —casi— correcta.

**- Están todos invitados a la conferencia sobre la lujuria en el Infierno de Dante que daré en el Victoria College el viernes a las tres de la tarde. Nos vemos la semana que viene. La clase ha terminado. **

La Profesora recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula sin mirar a nadie.

Paul se inclinó sobre Quinn una vez más.

**- ¿Te acompaño a casa? Podríamos comprar comida tailandesa por el camino. **

**- Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero esta noche me la voy a pasar trabajando. Aunque hay algo que quería comentarte. **

QRQR

El viernes por la mañana, Quinn estaba frente al armario abierto, preguntándose qué iba a ponerse para la conferencia. Sabía que a Rachel no le gustaría verla allí con Paul, pero también sabía que luego pasarían la noche juntas en su casa. Ya había metido en el maletín lo que podía necesitar.

Quería causarle buena impresión. Quería que Rachel se fijara en ella entre todas las demás y que pensara que estaba muy guapa. Así que, por primera vez en ese curso, se arregló. Se puso un vestido negro, medias negras tupidas y botas de piel negra de tacón alto. Santana la había convencido para que se las comprara, hacía varios años. Se adornó con unos sencillos pendientes de perla que habían pertenecido a su abuela paterna y se rodeó el cuello con una _pashmina_ lila, por si el modesto escote resultaba excesivo para una conferencia en pleno día.

Paul y ella fueron de los primeros en llegar a la gran sala de conferencias. Se sentaron en una de las últimas filas, al lado del pasillo, para no llamar la atención. El personal docente solía ocupar las primeras y los estudiantes no solían atreverse a romper esa convención.

Sólo poner un pie en la sala, Quinn sintió la presencia de Rachel. Una extraña tensión vibraba entre ellas, incluso a esa distancia. Notó que Rachel la miraba y supo que pronto estaría frunciendo el cejo. Una mirada de reojo a la tarima confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba fulminando a Paul con la mirada mientras éste le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda para guiarla hacia el asiento.

Pero luego, en seguida, dirigió la vista hacia ella y, con una sonrisa ladeada, la examinó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un segundo más de la cuenta en sus botas de tacón. Volviéndose, siguió conversando con otro de los profesores.

Quinn dedicó varios segundos a admirar su aspecto. Estaba imponente, como siempre, vestida con un traje de Armani negro, una camisa blanca de puños dobles, estilo francés, corbata negra y unos zapatos también negros. Sorprendentemente, llevaba un chaleco debajo de la americana, que tenía desabrochada. Quinn se fijó en la cadena de un reloj que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco.

**- ¿Has visto? Lleva un chaleco y un reloj de bolsillo** - comentó Paul, negando con la cabeza -** ¿Cuántos años tiene esta tipa? Apuesto a que guarda un retrato en su desván que va envejeciendo en su lugar. **

Quinn disimuló una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

**- ¿Sabes qué me encargó hacer ayer? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Tuve que meter algunas de sus preciosas plumas en una caja, cerrarla bien y enviarlas a un hospital de estilográficas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? **

**- ¿Qué es un hospital de estilográficas? **

**- Un taller de reparación para plumas enfermas, que ofrece servicio a una pandilla de dueños de plumas aún más enfermos, a los que les sobra el dinero. Y el tiempo. O el tiempo de sus ayudantes. **

Quinn se echó a reír y desconectó el teléfono.

QRQR

Recuperado ya de la gripe porcina, el profesor Jeremy H. Martin, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, dio la bienvenida al centenar de asistentes e hizo una elogiosa presentación de los logros y la actual investigación de la profesora Berry. Quinn vio que Rachel se removía incómoda en la silla, como si los halagos le desagradaran. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió, dándole ánimos. Los hombros de Rachel se relajaron ostensiblemente.

Era obvio que el profesor Martin estaba muy orgulloso de la profesora Berry y que no tenía ningún reparo en expresar esa admiración. Rachel había sido el fichaje estrella del departamento y no había defraudado las expectativas que habían depositado en ella. Le habían dado plaza fija tras publicar su primer libro con la Oxford University Press. Iba camino de convertirse en una académica tan famosa como Katherine Picton. O al menos eso esperaba el profesor Martin.

Tras un breve aplauso de bienvenida, Rachel se puso las gafas, colocó sus notas en el atril y comprobó que el PowerPoint estuviera a punto. Antes de empezar a hablar, se tomó un par de segundos para examinar a los presentes: en la primera fila, el profesor Martin sonreía, la señorita Peterson, un poco inclinada hacia adelante, se estaba acariciando el contorno del escote y el resto de sus colegas esperaban, claramente interesados en lo que iban a escuchar.

Con la excepción de una de ellos. Una profesora que no parecía ni remotamente interesada en la investigación ni en nada académico. Sus intereses eran mucho más disolutos y libertinos y, para que no cupiera duda de cuáles eran, se estaba pasando la lengua por los labios, pintados de color carmesí. Era una mujer retorcida. Una depredadora. Rachel se sintió incómoda bajo el escrutinio de su mirada de serpiente, sobre todo con Quinn en la misma sala. Sabía que su pasado acechaba en cada esquina, pero que Dios se apiadara de ella si aquellas dos mujeres llegaban a conocerse.

Apartando los ojos de la rubia profesora, se obligó a sonreír. Buscó la mirada de Quinn, sacó fuerzas de su cálida expresión y empezó:

**- El título de la conferencia es _«La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo»._ Lo primero que uno se pregunta al ver este título es cómo puede la lujuria ser un pecado contra uno mismo, cuando su objetivo siempre es otra persona. Pero siempre se utiliza a otra persona para obtener gratificación sexual personal. **

Le llegó una risa disimulada de la primera fila, pero la ignoró, limitándose a endurecer un poco la expresión de la cara como respuesta.

**- La noción de pecado de Dante viene definida en gran medida por los escritos de santo Tomás de Aquino. En su famosa Suma Teológica, santo Tomás afirma que toda acción malvada o pecado es una forma de autodestrucción. Considera que la naturaleza humana tiende a ser buena y sensata. Cree que la naturaleza de animal racional del hombre fue creada por Dios para la búsqueda del bien y, más específicamente, de las virtudes. **

**Cuando un ser humano se aparta de ese destino natural, se daña a sí mismo, porque no hace aquello para lo que fue diseñado. Lucha contra él y contra su naturaleza. **

La señorita Peterson se echó hacia adelante, claramente interesada.

**- ¿Por qué Tomás de Aquino tiene esta visión tan peculiar del pecado? **

**Una razón es porque acepta la afirmación de Boecio de que la bondad y el ser son intercambiables, es decir, que todo lo que existe tiene al menos parte de bondad intrínseca, ya que ha sido creado por Dios. No importa lo sucio, destrozado o pecador que sea ese ser humano. Mientras siga existiendo, el bien existirá en su interior. **

Apretó un botón y la primera imagen apareció en la pantalla.

Quinn reconoció la ilustración de Lucifer hecha por Botticelli.

**- Según esta teoría, nadie, ni siquiera Lucifer atrapado en el hielo en el Infierno de Dante, es completamente malo. El mal sólo puede existir alimentándose del bien, como un parásito. Si todo el bien de una criatura fuera eliminado, esa criatura no podría seguir existiendo. **

Notó un par de astutos ojos clavados en ella, burlándose de su concepción burguesa del bien y del mal.

Carraspeó antes de continuar:

**- Es un concepto que a muchos de nosotros nos cuesta aceptar. La idea de que incluso un ángel caído, condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en el infierno, tenga parte de bondad** - Buscó a Quinn con los ojos, esperando que captara la súplica que había en ellos **- Una bondad que ruega ser reconocida, a pesar de la triste y desesperada adicción del ángel caído por el pecado. **

Una nueva ilustración de Botticelli mostraba a Dante y a Beatriz bajo el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. Quinn reconoció la imagen que Rachel le había mostrado en su despacho, la que formaba parte de su colección privada.

**- En este contexto, consideremos los personajes de Dante y Beatriz. Son el prototipo del amor cortés. En La Divina Comedia, Beatriz le pide a Virgilio que guíe a su amado Dante a través del Infierno, ya que ella no puede descender hasta allí a causa de su residencia permanente en el Paraíso. Mediante esta conexión entre Beatriz y Virgilio, Dante está expresando su convencimiento de que el amor cortés está más ligado a la razón que a la pasión. **

Ante la mención de Beatriz, Quinn empezó a removerse inquieta en el asiento, manteniendo la cabeza baja para no delatarse. Paul se dio cuenta y, malinterpretando su inquietud, le tomó la mano y se la apretó ligeramente.

Estaban sentados demasiado atrás para que Rachel viera lo que estaban haciendo, pero sí se dio cuenta de que Paul se inclinaba hacia Quinn y de que su mano desaparecía cerca del regazo de ella. La visión la distrajo momentáneamente.

Tosió mientras recuperaba el hilo y, al oírla, Quinn levantó la vista y se soltó de la mano de Paul.

**- Pero ¿qué pasa con la lujuria? Si el amor es el cordero, la lujuria es el lobo. Dante lo deja claro cuando la identifica con un pecado de incontinencia, de falta de control. Al igual que el lobo, en el pecador, la pasión se impone a la razón. **

Al oír esas palabras, Christa se sentó en el borde del asiento, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su escote fuese visible desde el estrado. Por desgracia para ella, Rachel estaba demasiado ocupada pasando a la siguiente imagen, que no era otra que la escultura de Rodin, _El beso. _

**- Dante sitúa a Paolo y a Francesca en el Círculo de los Lujuriosos. Sorprendentemente, la historia de su caída va íntimamente ligada a la tradición del amor cortés. En el momento de su indulgencia lujuriosa, estaban leyendo juntos sobre la relación adúltera entre Lanzarote y la reina Ginebra** - Rachel sonrió traviesa -** Vendría a ser el equivalente medieval de unos preliminares a base de porno. **

Se oyeron unas risas en la sala.

**- En el caso de Paolo y Francesca, la pasión se impuso a la razón, que debería haberles dicho que, ya que uno de los dos estaba atado a otra persona, debían tener las manos quietas. **

Estas últimas palabras las pronunció con la mirada clavada en Paul, pero éste pensó que miraba a Quinn, o a alguna otra mujer sentada delante de ellos, así que se mantuvo impasible. Ante su falta de reacción, los ojos marrones de Rachel se volvieron verdes, como los de un dragón. Ya sólo faltaba que empezara a escupir fuego por la boca.

**- Su relación podría compararse con el sentimiento de posesión de una pareja comprometida. Si otra persona tratara de disfrutar de las delicias que deberían estar reservadas a la prometida o el prometido, la relación acabaría en enfado y celos** - añadió, con voz más amenazadora.

Quinn se encogió un poco y se alejó de Paul todo lo que pudo.

**- Pero el hecho de que Dante vea, tanto en Lanzarote y Ginebra como en Paolo y Francesca, una corrupción del amor cortés, demuestra que reconoce los peligros que conlleva su relación con Beatriz. Sabe que si permite que la pasión se imponga a la razón, arruinará sus vidas y las expondrá al escándalo. Así que el destino de Paolo y Francesca es para Dante un aviso personal de que debe mantener su relación con Beatriz casta. Lo que no le resulta sencillo, dado el gran atractivo de la joven y la intensidad del deseo que siente por ella. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Quisiera dejar claro que, aunque pasaron muchos años separados, Dante sigue profundamente enamorado de Beatriz. La ama y la desea con tanta intensidad que le duele. Su castidad resulta mucho más virtuosa gracias a la fuerza y desesperación de su deseo. **

Los ojos de serpiente de la rubia profesora siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Rachel y vieron a Quinn antes de volver la vista hacia Rachel, que la miró con hostilidad antes de continuar.

- **Según la filosofía de Dante, la lujuria es un amor descarriado, pero no deja de ser amor. Por esta razón, lo considera el menos malo de los siete pecados capitales y coloca el Círculo de la Lujuria justo debajo del Limbo. La lujuria es el mayor de los placeres terrenales. **

Rachel volvió a mirar a Quinn, que la escuchaba encandilada.

**- El sexo no es sólo una unión de los cuerpos, también es una unión espiritual; una unión extática de dos cuerpos y dos almas, que imita el gozo y el éxtasis de la unión con la divinidad en el paraíso. Dos cuerpos unidos en el placer. Dos almas unidas a través de la conexión entre sus cuerpos, así como de la entrega entusiasta y altruista del propio ser. **

Quinn trató de no moverse en el asiento, al recordar cómo Rachel le había lamido los dedos uno a uno limpiándole los restos de chocolate. La temperatura de la sala había aumentado claramente y no era la única en tener problemas para estarse quieta.

**- Tal vez sea pedante señalar que si uno de los dos no se entrega totalmente durante el encuentro sexual, no alcanzará el orgasmo. En ese caso, el resultado es la tensión, la frustración y una pareja infeliz. El orgasmo es un anticipo de la trascendencia absoluta y del placer total, extático. Del tipo de placer durante el cual las necesidades y deseos más profundos se satisfacen por completo. **

Rachel sonrió al ver que Quinn cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, disfrutando de su reacción mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

**- La idea del orgasmo compartido, la idea del éxtasis de un miembro de la pareja provocando el del otro, pone de relieve la intimidad mutua de esta unión física y espiritual. Jadear, retorcerse, tocarse, desear, entregar y, finalmente, llegar juntos al orgasmo, de manera gloriosa. **

Hizo una pausa y se obligó a no mirar a Quinn, para no atraer las miradas sobre su rostro ruborizado. Carraspeó ligeramente y dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a los presentes.

**- ¿A alguien más le falta el aire? **

Risas tímidas pero sinceras resonaron en la sala. Christa se apartó el pelo de la cara y se abanicó con el libro de Rachel.

**- Creo que he ilustrado la tesis de Dante con mis palabras. Lo que quería demostrar era que la lujuria es lo bastante poderosa como para distraer la mente de una persona, y no olvidemos que la mente es el órgano encargado de razonar. Una mente alterada por la lujuria se centrará en ideas carnales y terrenales en vez de elevarse a los cielos para centrarse en Dios. Sin duda, algunos de ustedes ahora mismo preferirían ir corriendo a reunirse con sus parejas en vez de quedarse aquí escuchando el resto de esta árida conferencia. **

Se echó a reír, ignorando a la profesora de la primera fila y el pequeño y obsceno objeto que había sacado del bolso para provocarla.

**- El amor, a diferencia de la lujuria, no es ningún pecado. Tomás de Aquino argumenta que el ****amante está ligado a su amado como si éste fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo. **

Al decir esto, la expresión de Rachel se suavizó y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**- El goce y la belleza de la intimidad que se expresa en la unión sexual son consecuencia de un acto de amor. En este caso, es evidente que el sexo no puede considerarse un sinónimo de lujuria. De ahí la distinción en el lenguaje contemporáneo entre, disculpen mi vulgaridad, follar y hacer el amor. Pero el sexo y el amor tampoco son sinónimos, como demuestra la tradición del amor cortés. Una persona puede amar a otra de manera casta y apasionada, sin que exista entre ellos ningún contacto sexual. **

**En el Paraíso de Dante, la lujuria se transforma en caridad, la más pura y sincera manifestación de amor. En el Paraíso, el alma está libre de deseos, ya que todos están satisfechos y ella está henchida de gozo. Ya no siente culpabilidad por sus anteriores pecados y disfruta de una libertad y una plenitud absolutas. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo extenderme más en la descripción del Paraíso. **

**En **_**La Divina Comedia**_**, encontramos la dicotomía lujuria-caridad y también una potente manifestación de la castidad en el amor cortés, correspondiente al amor entre Dante y Beatriz. Pero como mejor se expresa este ideal de amor cortés no es con palabras de Dante, sino de**

**Beatriz: **_**Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra**_**, es decir, **_**«Ahora aparece tu bendición».**_** Nunca se han pronunciado palabras más ciertas. Gracias. **

La sala de conferencias estalló en educados aplausos y murmullos de aprobación. A continuación, Rachel respondió a las preguntas de los asistentes. Como era habitual, los profesores fueron los primeros en preguntar, mientras los estudiantes aguardaban su turno. (Ya que en el mundo académico, igual que la Europa de la Edad Media, impera un sistema de clases)

Quinn permanecía muy quieta, tratando de asimilar lo que le parecía haber entendido de la conferencia. Se estaba repitiendo alguna de las ideas más profundas, cuando Paul se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

**- No te lo pierdas. Berry está a punto de ignorar a Christa. **

Desde donde estaban no podían ver el escote de su compañera (lo cual era una bendición) Seguía inclinada hacia adelante, con la mano levantada, tratando de llamar la atención de la profesora. Ésta pareció no ver su mano, ignorándola deliberadamente antes de conceder la palabra a otras personas y ofrecerles respuestas razonadas.

Finalmente, el profesor Martin se puso en pie para anunciar que la ronda de preguntas había terminado. Sólo entonces Christa bajó la mano, enfurruñada.

Tras una nueva tanda de aplausos, Rachel bajó de la tarima. Inmediatamente fue interceptada por una morena de treinta y tantos años, que parecía ser una profesora. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

Paul resopló.

**- ¿La has visto? No ha dejado que Christa le haga una pregunta en un foro público. Creo que tenía miedo de que le lanzara un sujetador o que desplegara un póster que dijera: **_**«Yo-corazón-Berry». **_

Quinn se echó a reír, sin perder de vista a la morena hasta que Rachel dejó de hablar con ella y se dirigió a otro de los que querían saludarla.

**- Me ha extrañado que nadie corrija a La Profesora** - comentó Paul luego, rascándose una patilla reflexivamente.

**- ¿Sobre qué? **

**- Ha atribuido la frase **_**Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra**_** a Beatriz, cuando todos sabemos que es de ****Dante. El poeta la pronuncia en la segunda sección de **_**La Vita Nuova**_**, cuando se encuentra con ****Beatriz por primera vez. **

Quinn lo sabía, por supuesto, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido comentarlo, así que guardó silencio.

Paul se encogió de hombros.

- **Seguro que ha sido un lapsus. Puede citar esos textos de memoria en italiano y en inglés. Sólo es que me ha resultado curioso que La Profesora Perfecta haya cometido un error tan grande en público y que nadie haya dicho nada** - Se echó a reír -** Tal vez eso era lo que quería decir Christa. **

Quinn asintió. Sabía que el error de Rachel había sido intencionado, pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Paul.

Éste la miró de arriba abajo con franca apreciación.

**- Estás muy guapa hoy. Siempre estás guapa, pero hoy estás particularmente... radiante -** Su expresión se ensombreció **- Espero no estar metiéndome en terreno vedado. ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llama tu pareja? **

**- Barbra. **

**- Bueno, no puedes negarlo. Se te ve en los ojos. Se nota que estás contenta de haber vuelto con ella. Después de verte triste durante semanas, me alegra verte feliz -** Paul obviamente se sorprendió cuando Quinn le conto que salía con una mujer.

**- Gracias** - murmuró Quinn.

**- ¿Por qué te has puesto tan guapa? **

Quinn miró a su alrededor.

**- No sabía cómo se vestía la gente aquí para una conferencia. Sabía que asistirían todos los profesores y quería tener buen aspecto. **

Paul se echó a reír.

**- La mayoría de las mujeres del mundo académico no se preocupan demasiado por la moda** - Negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano -** Espero que tu ex te trate bien esta vez. Si no, voy a tener que ir a ****Filadelfia a patearle el culo. **

A esas alturas, Quinn ya casi no lo escuchaba, porque vio que una profesora bajita y rubia saludaba a Rachel con un beso en cada mejilla.

Alzó las cejas sorprendida.

_«¿Y tú riñéndome por Paul, profesora? Pensaba que no iba a tener que compartirte» _

Oyó que Paul maldecía entre dientes.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - le preguntó.

**- Bueno, la conferencia ha estado bien. Por eso vine a esta universidad, para estudiar con ella** - respondió, mirando a Rachel - **Pero míralas. **

Como si lo hubiera oído, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, mientras Berry le devolvía una sonrisa tensa.

La mujer debía de medir poco más de metro y medio y llevaba el pelo, muy rubio, recogido en un severo moño. Vestía un traje de aspecto caro, con una falda tubo que no le llegaba a las rodillas y completaba su atuendo con unas gafas de Armani rojas. Quinn también se fijó en que llevaba zapatos de tacón muy alto y unas medias de rejilla, con las que se podrían pescar peces, aunque muy pequeños.

Era guapa, pero había algo en ella que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel entorno académico. Por otra parte, su presencia desprendía agresividad.

**- Es la profesora Singer -** dijo Paul, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

**- ¿La rubia? **

**- Sí, la morena es la profesora Leaming. Es fantástica, tienes que conocerla. Pero aléjate de ****Singer, es una arpía. **

A Quinn se le encogió el corazón al ver a la mujer agarrar el brazo de Rachel con demasiada familiaridad, mientras se ponía de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído. Rachel permaneció impasible.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? **

**- ¿Has visitado su página web? **

**- No. **

**- Pues tienes suerte. Te quedarías horrorizada de ver en qué está metida. La llaman La Profesora Dolor. **

Con reticencia, Quinn apartó los ojos del espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo las profesoras Berry y Dolor y empezó a retorcerse las manos. Se preguntó si el nombre de pila de Dolor sería Paulina.

Asqueada, cogió el abrigo y se levantó.

**- Creo que es un buen momento para marcharnos. **

**- Te acompañaré a casa **- Paul la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo caballerosamente.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, el profesor Martin vio a Paul y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara.

**- Un momentito. Espérame, por favor. **

Quinn volvió a sentarse y jugueteó con los botones del abrigo para distraerse.

Rachel no la había buscado con la vista en ningún momento. Suponía que la estaba ignorando expresamente.

Paul habló un momento con el catedrático antes de volverse en su dirección y señalarla. El profesor Martin asintió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Paul regresó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante.

**- Nunca adivinarías lo que quería. **

Quinn levantó las cejas.

**- Nos han invitado a la cena en honor de Berry. **

**- Estás de guasa. **

**- No. Al parecer, el presupuesto de la conferencia daba para invitar a un par de estudiantes y ****Martin me ha invitado a mí. Cuando le he dicho que estaba contigo, te ha invitado también** - Le guiñó un ojo -** La pobre Christa no está en la lista de invitados. Hoy es tu día de suerte. **

Al levantar la vista, Quinn se encontró con que Rachel la estaba mirando. Parecía preocupada, incluso enfadada. Miró a Paul y luego a ella, negando con la cabeza.

Quinn apretó los labios.

_«¿Cómo puede estar celosa de un amigo mientras La Profesora Dolor no le quita las manos de encima? Menuda doble moral» _

**- Si no te apetece, no tenemos por qué ir** - Paul carraspeó - **Sé que Berry se ha portado como una imbécil contigo. Probablemente no te apetezca ir a celebrar su triunfo. **

**- Sería de mala educación rechazar la invitación del catedrático **- replicó ella lentamente.

**- Supongo que tienes razón. Será divertido. La cena es en el Segovia, un restaurante fantástico. Pero no empieza hasta las siete. ¿Quieres que vayamos al Starbucks mientras tanto? ¿O a algún otro sitio?** - preguntó él, ofreciéndole la mano.

**- El Starbucks me va bien. **

Ya en la calle, pasados unos minutos, Quinn encontró el valor para hacerle la pregunta que la atormentaba.

**- ¿Conoces bien a la profesora Singer?** - Trató de sonar despreocupada.

**- No. Me mantengo tan alejado de ella como puedo** - Paul maldijo varias veces entre dientes - **Ojalá pudiera olvidar los correos electrónicos que le envió a Berry. Los tengo grabados a fuego en la mente. **

**- ¿Cómo se llama de nombre? **

**- Ann. **

* * *

**Mi querida Patito, muchos besos :* **

**cariithoopreina, la doble actualización de ayer fue un regalo para mi Patito :p**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 19**_

Quinn invitó a Paul a un café, que pagó disimuladamente con su tarjeta regalo con el dibujo de una bombilla. Cuando finalmente cruzaron el umbral del Segovia, los recibió un español de aspecto agradable, que se presentó como el dueño del restaurante y que estuvo encantado de que Paul le respondiera en su idioma.

Las paredes del Segovia estaban pintadas de color amarillo, como el sol, y decoradas con dibujos de Picasso en los que se veía a Don Quijote y a Sancho Panza. En un rincón, un guitarrista tocaba temas del maestro Segovia. Una serie de mesas alargadas estaban colocadas formando un cuadrado en el centro de la sala para la cena de la facultad. Esa disposición aseguraba que todos los comensales quedaran de cara al resto. A Quinn no le apetecía en absoluto quedar frente a la profesora Dolor. Si se le hubiera ocurrido alguna manera de marcharse sin insultar al profesor Martin, lo habría hecho.

Paul eligió dos sitios apartados del centro. Era muy consciente del sistema de clases y sabía que los puestos de honor no eran para ellos. Mientras comentaba el menú con el camarero en español, Quinn seguía dándole vueltas a los celos injustificados de Rachel.

Discretamente, sacó el teléfono del maletín para enviarle un mensaje de texto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de ella.

_No vengas a la cena. Búscate una excusa. _

_Espérame en casa, el conserje te abrirá la puerta. _

_Luego te lo explico. Por favor, haz lo que te pido. R. _

Quinn se quedó mirando la pantalla sin comprender nada, hasta que Paul le dio un codazo.

**- ¿Te apetece beber algo? **

**- Hum, si tienen, me encantaría un poco de sangría. **

**- Nuestra sangría es excelente -** dijo el camarero antes de retirarse para encargar las bebidas.

Quinn dirigió a Paul una mirada de disculpa.

**- Tengo un mensaje de Barbra. Siento ser tan maleducada. **

**- No te preocupes **- Él se entretuvo leyendo el menú mientras ella escribía una respuesta:

_Tenía el teléfono apagado. Es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy aquí. _

_No tienes motivos para estar celosa. Cuando acabe la cena me iré a casa contigo. _

_Me tendrás en tu cama hasta mañana, Q. _

Volvió a guardar el teléfono, rezando para que Rachel no se enfadara demasiado.

_«Oh, dioses de las_ —rellenar con el término que mejor defina nuestra relación— _celosas y demasiado protectoras, no permitáis que monte una escena. No delante de sus colegas» _

Por desgracia para Quinn y para quien le estaba enviando un mensaje en ese momento, el maletín ahogó el sonido.

En los siguientes veinte minutos, los invitados acabaron de llegar. La profesora Leaming y algún otro académico se sentaron al lado de Paul. En el extremo opuesto, Rachel se había sentado entre el profesor Martin y la profesora Singer.

Al verlos, Quinn empezó a beber su sangría con demasiado entusiasmo. Esperaba que el alcohol la ayudara a tolerar mejor la tensión que crepitaba en la sala. La bebida, con mucha fruta, estaba buenísima.

**- ¿Tienes frío?** - preguntó Paul, señalando la pashmina que seguía llevando enroscada al cuello, con un estilo muy chic.

**- La verdad es que no** - reconoció ella, quitándosela y dejándola encima del maletín.

Paul apartó la vista con educación cuando la pálida y delicada piel de Quinn quedó al descubierto. Su compañera era hermosa y su cuerpo, aunque menudo, poseía unos pechos generosos que le hacían un escote bonito y proporcionado.

En cuanto se hubo quitado la pashmina, un par de celosos ojos marrones la observaron con avidez antes de apartarse rápidamente.

**- Paul, ¿qué pasó con la profesora Singer?** - preguntó Quinn en voz baja, ocultando la boca tras la copa.

Él miró disimuladamente a Singer, que estaba demasiado pegada a Berry. Vio que ésta apartaba la silla imperceptiblemente como respuesta, pero ella volvió a acercarse sin darse por enterada.

Quinn no lo vio.

**- Berry y ella estuvieron liadas. Bueno, parece que todavía lo están** - Se echó a reír disimuladamente **- Parece que ya hemos resuelto el misterio del buen humor de La Profesora. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un vahído.

**- ¿Fue... su novia? **

Paul acercó la silla a ella para que la profesora Leaming no los oyera. El hecho de que un bailarín de flamenco hubiera hecho su aparición y estuviera taconeando al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra clásica le facilitaba la tarea.

- **Un segundo** - Le pasó unas tapas -** Prueba éstas. Son de chorizo y queso manchego. Y estas otras son de cabrales, un queso azul español. **

Quinn se sirvió y mordisqueó las tapas, mientras aguardaba ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo.

**- A Singer no le interesan los noviazgos. Sólo le interesan el dolor y el control. Ya sabes...** - Dejó la frase en el aire, con gesto vago.

Quinn parpadeó desconcertada.

**- ¿Has visto **_**Pulp Fiction**_**? **

Ella negó con la cabeza.

**- No me gusta Tarantino. Sus películas son demasiado... sombrías. **

**- En ese caso, para que me entiendas, sólo te diré que le gusta el rollo medieval... en su vida privada. Y más concretamente en el culo de los demás. Y no se esconde. Investiga sobre el tema y cuelga los resultados en Internet. **

Quinn engulló un trozo de chorizo.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que la profesora Berry...? **

**- Está tan enferma como Singer. Pero es una gran académica, como has podido comprobar esta tarde. Procuro no pensar en lo que hace en su vida privada. Yo creo que los amantes deben tratarse con amabilidad. Aunque no creo que el amor desempeñe ningún papel en su relación** - Miró a su alrededor prudentemente antes de susurrarle al oído -** Creo que si alguien te importa lo suficiente como para mantener una relación sexual con él o ella, también debería importarte lo suficiente como para respetar a esa persona y no tratarla como a un objeto. Tienes que ser responsable, cuidadoso y no hacerle daño. Ni siquiera si la otra persona está tan mal que te suplica que se lo hagas. **

Quinn se estremeció y bebió un largo trago de su segundo vaso de sangría.

Paul se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

**- No concibo que nadie pueda sentirse atraído por el dolor bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero mucho menos durante el sexo. Para mí, éste debe ir ligado al placer y al afecto. ¿Te imaginas a Dante atando a Beatriz y golpeándola con un látigo? **

Ella dudó un instante, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza.

**- Cuando estudiaba en Saint Michael, hice un curso llamado **_**«Filosofía del sexo, el amor y la amistad»**_**. Hablamos sobre el consentimiento. Todo el mundo suele estar de acuerdo en que si una actividad se lleva a cabo entre dos adultos que dan su consentimiento, no hay problema. Pero el profesor nos preguntó si creíamos que un ser humano podía dar su consentimiento a una injusticia, como por ejemplo venderse como esclavo. **

**- Nadie desea ser un esclavo. **

**- En el mundo de La Profesora Dolor, sí. Algunas personas se entregan a una esclavitud sexual voluntariamente. En ese caso, ¿es aceptable la esclavitud si es consentida? ¿Puede una persona cuerda aceptar ser esclava de otra persona? ¿O el hecho de que deseen ser esclavos demuestra que no están bien de la cabeza? **

Quinn empezó a sentirse francamente incómoda manteniendo esa conversación tan cerca de Rachel y de La Profesora Dolor, por lo que vació el vaso de un trago y cambió de tema.

**- ¿Sobre qué trata tu tesis, Paul? No me lo has contado con detalle. **

Él se echó a reír.

**- Sobre el placer y la visión beatífica. Es una comparación entre los pecados capitales asociados al placer, la lujuria, la gula y la avaricia, y el placer de la visión beatífica en el paraíso. Berry es una gran tutora y, como te he dicho, no me meto en su vida privada. Aunque probablemente sería un modelo de estudio perfecto para el segundo Círculo del Infierno. **

**- No entiendo que haya gente que no desee la amabilidad** - dijo Quinn, reflexionando en voz alta –** La vida ya es bastante dolorosa. **

**- Es el mundo en que vivimos** - contestó él, con una sonrisa sincera **- Espero que tu novia sea amable contigo. Da gracias de no haber topado con alguien que esté metido en esta mierda. **

El camarero llegó en ese momento, por lo que Paul no vio cómo Quinn palidecía. Miró furtivamente a Rachel y vio que la profesora Singer volvía a susurrarle algo al oído.

Rachel miraba la mesa fijamente, con los dientes muy apretados.

Cogió la copa y bebió sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

_«Mírame, Rachel. Pon los ojos en blanco, frótate la cara, frunce el cejo… Haz algo, cualquier cosa. Demuéstrame que esto es un malentendido, que Paul se equivoca» _

**- ¿Quinn?** - La voz de Paul irrumpió en sus pensamientos **- ¿Quieres compartir la paella valenciana conmigo? Sólo la preparan para dos personas. Está muy buena** - Por fin se dio cuenta de su palidez y de que le temblaban las manos -** ¿Te encuentras bien? **

Ella se frotó la frente.

**- Sí, paella está bien. **

**- Tal vez deberías aflojar un poco con la sangría. Apenas has comido. Estás muy pálida. **

Paul estaba preocupado por si la había disgustado con sus procaces revelaciones. No debería habérselo contado. Cambió de tema y le empezó a explicar anécdotas de su último viaje a España y a hablarle de su fascinación por la arquitectura de Gaudí.

Quinn asentía y le hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, preguntándose con quién exactamente había compartido cama hacía una semana, con el ángel caído que aún poseía bondad en su interior o con alguien distinto, mucho más oscuro.

Se fijó en que la mano izquierda de Singer había desaparecido de la vista. Aunque no se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Rachel, la profesora se dio cuenta del interés de ella. Las miradas de ambas se cruzaron justo cuando Rachel le apartaba la mano del regazo.

Avergonzada, Quinn se volvió hacia Paul. La mirada de Singer se transformó. De ser una mirada descarada pasó a ser otra de fascinación.

Ansiosa por huir de aquel sórdido espectáculo, Quinn se excusó alegando que no se encontraba bien y se levantó de la mesa. Subió al primer piso en busca de los servicios.

Se miró al espejo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes y palabras que le desgarraban el corazón.

¿Por qué querría nadie que lo golpearan? Rachel y Ann… Dolor… Control… La mano de Ann en el regazo de Rachel… Ann pegando a Rachel… Rachel pegando a Ann…

Quinn se inclinó sobre el lavabo, luchando contra las náuseas. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que alguien entró.

**- Hola, hola** - La profesora Singer la estaba contemplando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes brillantes.

Quinn observó que la luz que se reflejaba en las gafas de la mujer hacía que sus ojos verdes tuvieran un brillo rojizo.

-** Soy la profesora Singer. Encantada de conocerte** - Le ofreció la mano y ella se la estrechó a regañadientes, murmurando un saludo.

La mano de la mujer estaba fría, pero llena de vida. Sujetó la de Quinn con fuerza, demasiado rato. Al soltarla, le acarició la línea de la vida con un dedo, como si la estuviera poniendo a prueba. Ella se estremeció.

La profesora ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

**- Creía que me estabas esperando. ¿Te pongo nerviosa? **

Quinn frunció el cejo.

**- No, he venido a lavarme las manos. Creo que he pillado la gripe. **

**- Es una lástima** - Ann Singer volvió a sonreír, dando un paso hacia ella - **Aunque no pareces enferma. Tienes una piel preciosa. **

**- Gracias** - Quinn miró hacia la puerta, buscando el modo de escapar.

**- De nada, de nada. ¿Llevas los labios pintados o es tu color natural?** - preguntó entonces, inclinándose y observando desde demasiado cerca los labios gruesos y entreabiertos de Quinn.

Ésta dio un paso atrás.

**- Es mi color natural. **

La profesora dio otro paso adelante.

**- Extraordinario. Ya sabes, por supuesto, que el color natural de los labios se encuentra en otras partes más íntimas del cuerpo de la mujer. Ese color en tus labios es delicioso. Estoy segura de que será arrebatador en otros lugares. **

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

**- Mírate en el espejo. ¿Cómo no me he fijado en ti antes? Por suerte, tú te has fijado en mí** - Dando otro paso hacia ella, añadió en voz más baja -** ¿Te gusta mirar? ¿Te ha gustado ver lo que estaba haciendo por debajo de la mesa?** - susurró.

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- No sé de qué me está hablando. **

**- ¿Sabes?, cuando se incrementa el flujo sanguíneo, la piel cambia de color. Como ahora** - Sonrió, mostrando los dientes - **Estás avergonzada o excitada, por eso tus mejillas se han ruborizado, igual que tus labios. Y seguro que te has ruborizado también en otras partes, ¿verdad?** - Bajó la voz todavía más -** Más abajo, donde seguro que tu cuerpo está deseando que lo acaricien y jueguen con él **- Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de continuar **- Mi pequeña perla rosada. Creo que quieres que juegue contigo. Serías una mascota preciosa. **

Quinn la miró con dureza.

**- No estoy interesada en ser la mascota de nadie. **

La profesora Singer se tensó. No había esperado esa demostración de carácter.

**- Soy un ser humano, no un animal. Déjeme en paz. **

Quinn no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para plantarle cara, pero el caso era que lo había hecho.

La mujer se echó a reír.

**- Los seres humanos somos animales, querida. Compartimos fisiología, reaccionamos del mismo modo a los estímulos, tenemos las mismas necesidades: comida, bebida y sexo. Pero algunos de** **nosotros somos un poco más inteligentes. **

Quinn la miró con suficiencia.

**- Yo soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber lo que es un animal. Y no estoy ni remotamente interesada en que me follen como si lo fuera. Si me disculpa... **

Esquivándola, salió del baño.

**- Si cambias de idea, ven a buscarme** - ronroneó Ann.

**- Ni lo sueñe** - replicó ella, enfadada. Y se marchó corriendo, respirando muy de prisa.

Unos pasos la persiguieron. Cuando alguien la metió en un cuarto oscuro y corrió el pestillo, Quinn gritó. Al intentar salir de allí, chocó contra un pecho. El desconocido la sujetó por las muñecas.

**- Lucy. **

Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara, pero Quinn reconoció su voz, así como la extraña sensación que la recorría cada vez que ella la tocaba. Dejó de resistirse.

**- Por favor, enciende la luz. Tengo claustrofobia** - dijo, con una voz que a Rachel le recordó a la de una niña asustada.

La soltó y sostuvo su Iphone en alto como si fuera una linterna.

**- ¿Mejor así? -** preguntó, reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle qué tenía que ver la luz con la claustrofobia.

Rodeándole los hombros temblorosos con un brazo, le dio un beso en la frente.

**- ¿Lucy? **

Quinn miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en el cuartito de las escobas.

**- ¿Lucy?** - repitió Rachel, tratando de retener su atención -** He visto que Ann te seguía. ¿Estás bien? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Qué te ha hecho? **

**- Me ha dicho que sería una buena mascota** - murmuró, con la cabeza baja.

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Te ha tocado? **

Quinn cerró los ojos y se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente.

**- Sólo la mano. **

Rachel bajó la intensidad de la luz del Iphone por miedo a que Ann viera la luz por debajo de la puerta.

**- Tenía miedo de que pasara esto. ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso? **

**- Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando he visto el mensaje ya era demasiado tarde. Francamente, no esperaba que nadie me tirara los tejos en una cena académica y mucho menos que lo hiciera ningún profesor que no fueras tú. **

Rachel gruñó.

**- Llevaba toda la cena observándote. Sin duda la has excitado con tu timidez y tu belleza. Para ella, estar en una habitación contigo es una provocación tan grande como enseñarle un cordero a un lobo **- Negó con la cabeza -** He tratado de impedirlo. **

Quinn lo miró a los ojos.

**- ¿No era porque estuvieras celosa? **

**- Claro que estoy celosa. Los celos son una emoción nueva para mí, Lucy. No estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con ellos. Pero le habría pedido a Paul que te llevara a cenar a otro sitio, a cualquier sitio, con tal de mantenerte alejada de esa mujer. **

**- ¿Tuviste una historia con ella? **

La mirada de Rachel perdió brillo y apretó los labios.

- **No es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza y volvió a marearse. Había confiado en que Paul estuviera equivocado, pero la reacción de Rachel acababa de confirmar sus temores.

**- ¿Cómo pudiste? **

**- Estás temblando. ¿Vas a vomitar? **

**- ¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? **

**- Lucy - **dijo Rachel, con los dientes apretados -** en estos momentos lo único que me preocupa es tu salud y tu bienestar. No responderé a ninguna pregunta hasta que esté segura de que te encuentras bien. Aunque, si vomitas, te prometo que te apartaré el pelo de la cara -** añadió, con una débil sonrisa.

**- No voy a vomitar** - murmuró Quinn -** Por desgracia, no es la primera mujer que trata de ligar conmigo. Lo que más me preocupa es que me ocultes cosas. **

Rachel juntó mucho las cejas al oírla, pero en seguida recobró el aplomo.

**- Lucy, confía en mí. Cuanto menos sepas sobre ella, mejor. Tu alma estará más limpia cuanto más apartada estés de esa mujer. **

**- ¿Y qué pasa con tu alma? ¿No pasa nada si te toca por debajo de la mesa? Os he visto, Rachel. Por eso se ha fijado en mí. **

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

**- Me estaba provocando. Quería que montara una escena en público. Me he resistido esperando que se mantuviera entretenida conmigo y no se fijara en ti, pero he fracasado. **

**- ¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por Paul de que estuviste liada con ella? **

**- ¿Paul te lo ha contado? **

Quinn asintió.

Rachel maldijo y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de librarse de una imagen repulsiva.

**- No pensaba que viniera a la conferencia. No compartimos valores ni temas de interés. Hacía meses que no la veía. Forma parte de mi pasado, de un pasado que no pienso repetir. Ni aunque viviera eternamente. **

**- Paul me contó que le gusta el dolor. ¿Fuisteis... violentas juntas? **

Rachel apretó tanto los puños que los tendones se le tensaron y empezaron a temblar.

**- Sí. Me gustaría poder decirte que me embaucó con sus malas artes de seductora, pero no fue eso ****lo que pasó. Sin embargo, no pienso entrar en detalles. No quiero que tu mente descienda a su oscuro reino. Lo que sí te contaré es que durante uno de nuestros... encuentros, hizo algo que me hizo perder el control. Y que le di a probar su propia medicina. Por eso me echó de su casa y no volví nunca más. **

**- ¿Te pegó? **

**- Varias veces -** admitió Rachel muy serio -** De eso se trataba. **

**- Rachel** - sollozó Quinn, rompiéndole el corazón **- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te tocara y mucho menos que te hiciera daño? **

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Lucy, por favor, no hablemos de eso. Por favor, olvida lo que te ha dicho Paul. Olvídate de esa mujer. **

**- No puedo. Y tampoco puedo olvidar lo que has dicho en tu conferencia esta tarde. Tu descripción del amor ha sido preciosa, pero no es eso lo que tú deseas. Tal vez no creas posible que dos amantes puedan quererse así. **

Rachel la miró fijamente.

- **Por supuesto que es lo que quiero. Y por supuesto que creo que es posible. Es sólo que todavía no lo he experimentado **– Carraspeó - **No eres la única virgen en esta relación. **

Quinn la miró sorprendida.

- **Entonces, ¿por qué querías que alguien te hiciera daño? ¿No habías sufrido bastante en la vida? **

Rachel la miró apenado.

**- Rachel, tu vida está llena de habitaciones secretas, cerradas con llave. Nunca sé lo que hay acechando detrás de esas puertas. No me cuentas nada. ¡Tengo que enterarme de que has tenido una relación con una mujer a través de tu ayudante! **

**- No tuvimos una relación. Y cuando te pregunté a ti por Simon, tampoco quisiste contarme nada, ****así que estamos en paz. **

Quinn hizo una mueca.

**- Pero te hablé de mi madre. **

Rachel suspiró.

**- Sí, lo hiciste. Enterarme de lo que te pasó en San Luis me dolió más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más que Ann y sus jueguecitos de salón** - Negó con la cabeza - **Tienes razón. Debí hablarte de ella. **

Cambió el peso de pie varias veces y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

**- Pensé que si te lo contaba te sentirías tan asqueada que huirías de mí. Que te darías cuenta de que soy un demonio. **

**- No eres un demonio** - susurró Quinn -** Eres un ángel caído que aún tiene bondad en su interior. Un ángel caído que aspira a hacerle el amor a una mujer y tratarla con ternura** - Cerró los ojos - **Haberme enterado de la existencia de la profesora Singer por tu boca habría sido muy preferible a esto. He tenido que aguantar que ella me lo restregara por la cara y tú ni siquiera me mirabas. **

**- La vergüenza es una pesada carga, Lucy, y es algo que tú desconoces. **

**- No eres la única pecadora que hay en este cuarto, Rachel **- replicó Quinn, abriendo los ojos y respirando hondo **- y por eso no puedo echarte en cara tus pecados del pasado. ¿Aún la deseas? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!** - exclamó Rachel, indignada -** No tuvimos una relación, Lucy, sólo un par de encuentros. Fue hace más de un año y no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde entonces** - Suspiró -** Si insistes, te contaré los detalles, pero no aquí ni ahora. ¿Puedes esperar a que acabe la cena al ****menos, por favor? **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa.

Rachel le cubrió la boca con la suya y, besándola, le liberó el labio.

**- Por favor, no te lastimes. Me duele. **

**- Yo podría decir lo mismo. **

A Rachel se le hundieron los hombros y gruñó un poco.

**- Te doy de tiempo hasta después de la cena, pero sólo si me prometes que no dejarás que ella vuelva a ponerte la mano encima. **

**- Encantada.**

Quinn soltó el aire con fuerza.

**- Gracias. **

**- ¿Te quedarás? **

**- No, no puedo estar sentada frente a esa mujer, comiendo paella tranquilamente. Me revuelve el estómago. **

**- Te llevaré a casa. **

**- Eres la invitada de honor. No puedes irte. **

Rachel se pasó las manos por el pelo.

**- Al menos deja que te pida un taxi. Trataré de escaparme lo antes posible. El conserje te abrirá la puerta. **

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes sujeto por un lujoso clip metálico.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Ya tengo dinero. **

**- Coge al menos mi tarjeta de crédito y pide comida a domicilio. No has cenado. **

**- Ahora no podría comer aunque quisiera. **

Rachel suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

Quinn se dispuso a marcharse, pero Rachel la detuvo, sujetándola por el codo.

**- Espera** - le rogó -** Cuando te he visto entrar en la sala de conferencias, el corazón me ha dado un brinco. Literalmente. Lucy, nunca te había visto tan hermosa. Parecías... feliz** - Tragó saliva ruidosamente -** Siento mucho haber matado a esa Lucy feliz. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad. Crees... ¿crees que podrás perdonarme? **

**- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Rachel. No pecaste contra mí **- A Quinn los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas -** Estoy tratando de determinar hasta dónde llega tu afición al dolor y cómo puede afectar a nuestra relación. Siento que eres una desconocida y me duele. **

Con esas palabras, salió del cuarto.

QRQR

Los hados se apiadaron de Quinn. Cuando regresó a la mesa a recoger sus cosas y excusarse, Ann aún no había regresado del baño de señoras. Otra profesora también estaba ausente de la mesa.

Una mirada a la pálida cara de Quinn y a sus ojos enrojecidos le indicó a Paul que no valía la pena tratar de convencerla para que se quedara. Cuando ella le ofreció una excusa no muy convincente sobre un comienzo de migraña, no le preguntó nada hasta que hubieron salido del restaurante.

**- Singer te ha seguido al baño, ¿verdad? **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

Él negó con la cabeza.

**- Es una depredadora. Una depredadora peligrosa. Debí advertirte. ¿Estás bien? **

**- De verdad, estoy bien, pero quiero irme a casa. Lo siento por la paella. **

**- Que le den a la paella. Me preocupas tú** - Haciendo una mueca, añadió -** Si quieres presentar una denuncia contra ella, te acompañaré a la oficina del comité judicial el lunes. **

**- ¿Qué es eso? **

**- Es la oficina que gestiona las acusaciones de conducta inapropiada contra miembros de la facultad. Si quieres contar lo que ha pasado, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- No ha habido testigos. Sería su palabra contra la mía. Voy a tratar de olvidarme, a menos que vuelva a intentarlo. **

**- Tú eres la que tiene que decidirlo, pero debes saber que yo presenté una denuncia contra ella el año pasado. Y a pesar de que fue su palabra contra la mía, la denuncia sigue en su expediente. Gracias a eso, no ha vuelto a molestarme. Estoy muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho. **

Quinn lo miró muy seria.

**- No me apetece nada, pero lo pensaré. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso. **

**- No te preocupes por mí. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y procura no pensar en ello. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame. Si no, hasta la semana que viene. **

Con una mirada de ánimo, Paul se despidió de ella con la mano mientras el taxi se alejaba.

Con las palabras de Virgilio resonando en sus oídos, Quinn miró el móvil y encontró un mensaje que Rachel le había enviado poco antes de que los profesores entraran en el Segovia.

_Mantente alejada de la Prof. Singer. _

_Quédate cerca de Paul. Ella la odia. _

_Ten cuidado. R. _

_«Poca información y tarde»_, pensó Quinn, con tristeza.

QRQR

Al entrar en el piso de Rachel, lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea, en un intento por dispersar las sombras que reptaban sigilosas alrededor de su corazón. Pero no sirvió de mucho. En realidad, lo único que quería era irse a casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Pero era consciente de que huir de la realidad no solucionaba los problemas.

Aunque no le gustaba fisgar en los asuntos de los demás, se encontró arrodillada en el suelo del vestidor de Rachel. Quería mirar las fotos en blanco y negro para ver si la profesora Singer aparecía en alguna de ellas. Por el pelo, podría ser. Pero las fotos habían desaparecido. Buscó y rebuscó por el armario y el resto de la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama, pero no las encontró.

En el lugar donde antes estaban colgadas las fotos había seis cuadros. Unos eran abstractos; otros renacentistas; uno de Tom Thomson. Todos ellos muy hermosos y todos ellos desprendían una sensación de… paz.

Rachel había redecorado su habitación.

Se acercó a admirar una reproducción de _La primavera_ de Botticelli, colgada sobre la cómoda y descubrió con sorpresa una foto de veinte por veinticinco centímetros colocada sobre el mueble. Era la fotografía de dos mujeres bailando.

Una era de baja estatura, atractiva, elegante y desprendía una aura de poder. Miraba a la otra mujer con una mirada intensa y ardiente.

La otra mujer era un poco mas alta, estaba ruborizada y tenía la mirada clavada en los botones de la camisa de la otra. Llevaba un vestido de un color lila tan vibrante que el resto de los colores de la foto palidecían en comparación.

_«¿De dónde habrá sacado una foto de nosotras dos bailando en Lobby? De Santana»_, se respondió inmediatamente.

Salió de la habitación, dejándolo todo tal como lo había encontrado.

* * *

**:* xoxo mi querida Patito **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 20**_

Mientras Quinn esperaba en su piso, Rachel trataba de mimetizarse con su entorno, como un camaleón. Se mostraba encantadora con sus colegas, aunque tenía las entrañas revueltas y la mente desbocada. Se obligó a comer y rechazó una copa tras otra. Estaba convencida de que, cuando llegara a casa, Quinn ya no estaría allí. Habría salido huyendo.

No es que eso la pillara por sorpresa. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no se había imaginado era que sería precisamente ése el secreto que las separaría. Rachel sabía que no se merecía a Quinn por muchas razones, razones que se había callado como una cobarde. No era una cuestión de amor, no creía que Quinn pudiera llegar a amarla nunca. No era posible amar a alguien como ella. Pero había esperado poder cortejarla el tiempo suficiente para que el afecto y la amistad los unieran, a pesar de algunos de sus oscuros secretos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando por fin llegó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a Quinn durmiendo en el sofá. Su rostro era la imagen de la serenidad. Trató de no tocarla, pero no lo logró. Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, murmurando unas palabras tristes en italiano.

Necesitaba música. En esos momentos necesitaba una melodía que la ayudara a calmar la agonía, pero en la única canción que podía pensar era en _Mad World_, de Gary Jules. Y no quería estar oyendo esa canción cuando Quinn la abandonara.

Quinn abrió los ojos de repente. Vio que Rachel se había quitado la americana y la corbata y que se había desabrochado tres botones de la camisa. También se había quitado los gemelos y se había remangado.

Rachel sonrió con cautela.

**- No quería despertarte. **

**- No pasa nada, sólo había cerrado los ojos un momento. **

Quinn bostezó y se incorporó lentamente.

**- Puedes seguir durmiendo. **

**- No creo que sea buena idea. **

**- ¿Has comido algo? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Te apetece hacerlo ahora? Puedo prepararte una tortilla. **

**- No, tengo el estómago encogido. **

A Rachel le molestaba que se negara a comer, pero prefirió no discutir con ella, consciente de que una discusión más grave se acercaba por el horizonte.

- **Tengo un regalo para ti. **

**- Rachel, un regalo es lo último que necesito en este momento. **

**- No estoy de acuerdo, pero puede esperar** - Se removió incómoda en el sofá, sin apartar los ojos de Quinn -** Llevas un chal y estás sentada al lado del fuego, pero sigues estando muy pálida. ****¿Tienes frío? **

**- No. **

Quinn empezó a quitarse la pashmina, pero los largos dedos de Rachel le sujetaron la mano.

**- ¿Puedo? **

Quinn retiró la mano y asintió recelosa.

Rachel se acercó y Quinn cerró los ojos cuando su aroma la envolvió. Con delicadeza, le desenrolló el chal con las dos manos y lo dejó entre las dos, en el sofá. Luego le acarició el cuello con los nudillos.

**- Eres preciosa** – murmuró -** No me extraña que todos los ojos estuvieran clavados en ti esta noche. **

Quinn se tensó al oírla y Rachel se echó hacia atrás, maldiciéndose entre dientes.

Al bajar la vista, Quinn se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a quitarse las botas, pero a Rachel no parecía molestarle.

**- Siento haber puesto las botas sobre el sofá. Me las quitaré. **

Cuando empezó a bajarse una de las cremalleras, Rachel se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - preguntó Quinn, mirándola sorprendida.

**- Admirar tus botas. Me gustan mucho** - respondió Rachel, acariciando el tacón de una de ellas.

**- Santana me ayudó a elegirlas, pero los tacones son demasiado altos. **

**- Los tacones nunca son demasiado altos. Pero deja que te ayude. **

La voz de Rachel, ronca y cargada de adoración, le aceleró el pulso.

Con las manos suspendidas en el aire por encima de sus rodillas, Rachel repitió:

**- ¿Puedo? **

Quinn asintió, conteniendo el aliento.

Reverentemente, Rachel le acabó de desabrochar la bota y, con delicadeza, le recorrió la pierna con los dedos, desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo antes de quitársela. Tras repetir el proceso con la otra bota, las dejó ambas junto al sofá. Luego le levantó el pie derecho y empezó a masajearlo ligeramente con ambas manos.

Quinn gimió sin poder evitarlo y luego se mordió el labio, avergonzada.

**- No hay nada malo en demostrar que sientes placer, Lucy **- la tranquilizó Rachel -** Me anima mucho comprobar que no te resulto del todo repulsiva. **

**- No me resultas repulsiva en absoluto. Pero no me gusta verte de rodillas** - susurró Quinn.

La expresión satisfecha de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- Cuando yo me arrodillo ante una mujer es un gesto de amabilidad. Cuando una mujer se arrodilla ante mí, es indecente. **

Quinn volvió a gemir.

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? **

Rachel la miró sin comprender.

**- ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes en los pies?** - insistió Quinn, ruborizándose.

Rachel suspiró.

**- Una amiga me enseñó. **

_«Una de sus amigas merecedoras de una foto en blanco y negro, seguro»_, pensó Quinn.

**- Sí** - dijo Rachel, como si la hubiera oído -** Me gustaría ampliar el masaje al resto del cuerpo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos de momento. **

Los ojos se le habían oscurecido mientras hablaba. Cambiando de pie, bajó la vista.

**- Tengo hambre de tu cuerpo, Lucy. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tocarte de manera casta. No si estuvieras tumbada ante mí, cubierta sólo por una sábana. **

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Rachel le masajeaba el pie. Luego, Rachel se echó hacia atrás y, sentada sobre los talones, le pasó un dedo arriba y abajo por las medias.

**- Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa y hablamos mañana. O puedes quedarte aquí. Duerme en mi habitación y yo lo haré en la de invitados** - le ofreció, insegura.

**- No quiero alargar las cosas innecesariamente. Me gustaría que habláramos, si no te importa. **

**- No me importa. ¿Quieres algo de beber?** - Rachel señaló hacia la cocina -** Puedo abrir una botella de vino. O prepararte un cóctel** - La miró fijamente **- Por favor, deja que haga algo por ti.**

Una llama prendió en el vientre de Quinn, creciendo y envolviéndola, pero luchó contra ella.

**- Agua, por favor. Necesito tener la cabeza clara. **

Rachel se levantó y fue a la cocina. Quinn oyó que se lavaba las manos y luego el ruido de varios cajones de la nevera abriéndose y cerrándose. Regresó con un vaso alto lleno de agua Perrier, hielo y varios trozos de lima.

**- ¿Me disculpas un momento? - **dijo Quinn.

**- Todos los que necesites. Regresa al fuego cuando estés lista **- Trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado tensa para que la sonrisa resultara sincera.

Quinn desapareció con su bebida. Rachel supuso que necesitaba armarse de valor para enfrentarse a la siguiente revelación sobre su maldita y miserable existencia. O tal vez pensaba encerrarse en el baño y exigirle que hablaran a través de la puerta. No podría culparla.

La mente de Quinn funcionaba a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía lo que Rachel iba a decirle, ni cómo respondería ella. Era muy posible que se enterara de cosas que hicieran imposible que su relación continuara. La idea la destrozaba. No importaba lo que Rachel hubiera hecho o con quién; la amaba. La idea de perderla otra vez, después de la felicidad de haberla reencontrado, era una tortura.

Rachel se había sentado en su butaca roja y estaba contemplando la chimenea. Al verla tan melancólica y con chaleco, le recordó a un personaje de una novela de las hermanas Brontë.

Mientras se acercaba a ella, le rogó a Charlotte que fuera un personaje de una de las suyas, no de su hermana Emily.

_«Lo siento, pero es que Heathcliff me aterroriza. Por favor, que Rachel no sea un Heathcliff. (No se ofenda, señorita Emily) Por favor» _

Desde donde estaba, Rachel no la veía. Carraspeó para advertirla de su presencia.

Rachel le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara al fuego.

**- Ven a calentarte. **

Quinn hizo amago de sentarse en el suelo, pero Rachel se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano.

**- Por favor** - le dijo con una sonrisa -** siéntate en mi regazo. O en la otomana. O en el sofá. **

A Quinn no le importaba en absoluto sentarse en el suelo frente al fuego, pero a Rachel parecía molestarle y no valía la pena discutir por algo así. Se decantó por la otomana y tomó asiento, contemplando las llamas azules y naranja. En su mente ya no era La Profesora; sino Rachel, su profesora, su amada.

Rachel cambio de postura, preguntándose por qué Quinn se habría sentado tan lejos.

_«Porque ahora sabe lo que eres y te tiene miedo» _

**- ¿Por qué no te gusta verme de rodillas?** - preguntó Quinn finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

**- Tal vez después de la charla que hemos tenido antes, puedas adivinar la razón. Una razón que cobra más peso si tienes en cuenta lo que me contaste en tu apartamento** - Hizo una breve pausa -** Eres demasiado humilde y la gente se aprovecha de tu dulzura y amabilidad. **

**- Los estudiantes universitarios no lo tienen fácil. Tienen que ganárselo todo con esfuerzo. **

**- Ser una estudiante no tiene nada que ver con esto. **

**- Tú siempre serás la profesora brillante y yo siempre seré tu alumna** - dijo Quinn en voz baja.

**- Te olvidas de que te conocí antes de que fueras mi alumna. Y no serás estudiante eternamente. Estaré sentada en primera fila cuando des tu primera conferencia. Y respecto a tus prejuicios contra los profesores, sólo puedo decir: **_**«Si nos pincháis, ¿no sangramos?»**_

**- **_**«Y si nos atacáis, ¿no tenemos derecho a vengarnos?» **_- replicó Quinn, siguiendo con el monólogo de _El Mercader_ de Venecia.

Rachel se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y la miró complacido.

**- ¿Quién es ahora la maestra, profesora Fabray? Yo sólo te supero en edad y en experiencia. **

**- La edad no lo vuelve a uno sabio necesariamente. **

**- Por supuesto que no. Y aunque tú eres joven, eres trabajadora y estás comenzando lo que promete ser una larga y brillante carrera. Tal vez no he dejado lo bastante claro lo mucho que te admiro. **

Quinn no dijo nada y mantuvo la vista clavada en las llamas.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

**- Ann no me hizo daño, Lucy. Apenas pienso en ella y, cuando lo hago, es para lamentar lo que pasó. No me dejó cicatrices. **

Quinn se volvió para mirarla con preocupación.

**- No todas las cicatrices dejan marcas en la piel. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella, de entre tanta gente? **

Rachel se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en las llamas.

**- ¿Por qué hacen las cosas los seres humanos? Todos buscan la felicidad. Me prometió un placer intenso y en ese momento necesitaba distraerme con algo. **

**- ¿Dejaste que te hiciera daño porque estabas aburrida? **

Quinn sintió náuseas.

La expresión de Rachel se endureció.

**- No espero que lo entiendas, pero en ese momento necesitaba quitarme una cosa de la cabeza. Podía elegir entre el dolor o el alcohol y no quería hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar a Gloria o a Leroy. Traté de mantener relaciones con varias mujeres, pero en seguida perdía el interés. Los orgasmos fáciles pero sin sentido acaban cansando, Lucy. **

_«Trataré de recordarlo»_, pensó Quinn.

**- La actitud de la profesora Singer, tanto en la conferencia como durante la cena, no era la de una mujer despechada. **

**- Ella desprecia la debilidad y por tanto no reconoce el fracaso. Fue un duro golpe para su reputación y su enorme ego cuando trató de dominarme y fracasó. No quiere que se sepa. **

**- ¿La querías? **

**- No. Es un súcubo sin alma ni corazón. **

Quinn volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea y apretó los labios.

**- En realidad, fue una especie de prueba. Y no la superamos. En otras palabras, aunque... nos relacionamos, nunca existió nada entre nosotras - **continuo diciendo Rachel.

**- Me disculparás, pero carezco de vocabulario específico para descifrar lo que tratas de decirme. **

**- Estoy tratando de explicártelo sin manchar tu inocencia más de lo necesario. No me pidas que sea más explícita** - dijo con frialdad.

**- ¿Todavía deseas lo que ella te ofrecía? **

**- No, fue una experiencia desastrosa. **

**- ¿Y con otra persona? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que te envuelva la oscuridad? **

**- Pensaba que lo había dejado claro. Cuando tú estás a mi lado, la oscuridad desaparece, Beatriz** - Carraspeó - **Lucy. **

**- Dime que no era ella la que aparecía en las fotografías. **

**- No, en absoluto. Las mujeres que fotografié me gustaban. **

**- ¿Por qué te echó de su casa? **

Rachel apretó los dientes antes de responder.

**- Hice algo que en su mundo es absolutamente inaceptable. No te mentiré diciendo que no disfruté al ver la expresión de su cara cuando le di a probar su propia medicina. Aunque al hacerlo violé una de mis reglas sagradas. **

Quinn se estremeció.

**- Entonces, ¿por qué sigue acosándote? **

**- Represento su fracaso, sigue deseando dominarme. Aparte de que poseo algunas habilidades... **

Quinn se ruborizó, incómoda.

**- Me refiero a mis habilidades pugilísticas. Cuando se enteró de que había boxeado y de que era ****miembro del Club de Esgrima de Oxford, no pude quitármela de encima. Por desgracia, tenemos esas aficiones en común. **

Quinn se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de la cabeza.

**- No puedo estar con alguien que pega, Rachel. Ni por enfado, ni por placer, ni por ninguna otra razón. **

**- Y haces bien. Lo apoyo. No está en mi naturaleza ser violenta con las mujeres. Me gusta seducirlas. Ann fue una excepción. Si conocieras las circunstancias, creo que me darías la razón y me perdonarías. **

**- Pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien que desea que le peguen. La violencia me da mucho miedo. Por favor, entiéndelo. **

**- Lo entiendo. Pensé que lo que Ann me ofrecía me ayudaría a superar mis problemas** - Negó con la cabeza con tristeza -** Lucy, lo auténticamente doloroso ha sido tener que mirarte a la cara y admitir mi sórdida relación con ella. Por ti, desearía no tener pasado. Desearía ser tan buena como tú. **

Quinn bajó la vista hasta sus manos, que se estaba retorciendo sobre el regazo.

**- La sola idea de que alguien te golpee... y te trate como a un animal...** - La voz le empezó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas **- No me importa que mantuvierais relaciones sexuales. No me importa que no te dejara marcas. Lo que no soporto es la idea de que alguien te haga daño porque tú lo desees –** dijo Quinn.

Rachel apretó los labios y guardó silencio.

**- La idea de alguien golpeándote me pone enferma - **continuo Quinn.

Rachel apretó los dientes al ver dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**- Debes estar con alguien que te trate con amabilidad** - dijo Quinn, secándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano **- Prométeme que nunca volverás con ella. O con alguien como ella. **

Rachel le dirigió una dura mirada.

**- Te dije que no tendrías que compartirme con nadie. Cumplo mis promesas. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Digo nunca más. Ni siquiera después de mí. Prométemelo. **

Rachel gruñó.

**- Lo dices como si fuera inevitable que vaya a haber un después. **

Quinn se secó otra lágrima.

**- Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te maltrate para castigarte a ti misma. Pase lo que pase. **

Rachel apretó los dientes con más fuerza.

**- Prométemelo, Rachel. No volveré a pedirte nada, pero prométeme esto. **

Entornando los ojos, Rachel la observó en silencio unos instantes antes de asentir.

**- Te lo prometo. **

Quinn se relajó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, física y emocionalmente exhausta.

Rachel no se había perdido detalle de las emociones que habían batallado en su rostro, tan pronto pálido como sofocado, o del modo de retorcerse la tela del vestido. Le dolía mucho verla tan disgustada.

Y verla llorar era desesperante.

_«El ángel de ojos avellanas estaba llorando por el demonio. El ángel lloraba porque le dolía que alguien le hiciera daño a ella» _

Sin una palabra, la agarró y la sentó sobre su regazo. Apoyó su cabeza delicadamente en su pecho y la abrazó.

**- No más lágrimas. Ya has derramado demasiadas lágrimas por mí** - le susurró al oído **- y te aseguro ****que no me merezco ni una **- Suspiró pesarosa - **He sido muy egoísta queriendo estar contigo, ****Lucy. Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien bueno, como tú. No con un retorcido Calibán, que merece estar en la isla de **_**La tempestad**_** y no a tu lado. **

**- A veces eres tan inocente como yo. **

**- ¿Cuándo? Dímelo. **

**- Cuando me abrazas. Cuando me acaricias el pelo** - susurró Quinn -** Cuando estamos juntas en la cama. **

Rachel la miró con expresión torturada.

**- Si no me quieres en tu vida, sólo tienes que decirlo y desapareceré para siempre. No quiero que tengas miedo de mi reacción. Si me rechazas, te prometo que no trataré de retenerte. Si es lo que deseas, te dejaré marchar. **

Quinn guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir.

**- Sé que tengo una personalidad controladora y admito que, como tú misma dijiste, soy una mandona** - continuó, con la voz baja y crispada -** Pero nunca te trataría como a ella. No te haré daño, ****Lucy. Sería incapaz de hacerte daño. **

Le acarició el brazo con un dedo y a Quinn se le erizó el vello, tanto por su caricia como por sus palabras.

**- No me preocupa lo que puedas hacerme, sino lo que Ann pueda hacerte a ti. **

**- Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí. **

**- Tu familia lo hace. Y yo también antes de mudarme a Toronto. Me preocupaba por ti cada día. **

Rachel le dio un suave beso en los labios, que ella le devolvió.

**- A pesar de mis pasadas indiscreciones, me gusta mucho más dar a mis amantes un placer loco y apasionado que dolor, te lo aseguro. Algún día me gustará mostrarte esa faceta mía. Despacio, por supuesto. **

Quinn se mordió la mejilla por dentro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir.

**- Tengo que decirte algo. **

**- ¿Sí? **

**- No soy... tan inocente como crees. **

**- ¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?** – preguntó Rachel, bruscamente.

Quinn se mordisqueó el labio superior, nerviosa.

**- Lo siento. Me has pillado por sorpresa** - Rachel se frotó los ojos.

**- He tenido un novio. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Ya lo sabía. **

**- Y nosotros... hicimos cosas. **

**- ¿Qué clase de cosas? -** preguntó Rachel, levantando las cejas. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, pero en seguida cambió de idea -** No respondas. No quiero saberlo. **

**- No soy tan inocente como lo era cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, lo que significa que tienes una visión falsa e idealizada de mí. **

Rachel reflexionó un instante sobre lo que estaba oyendo.

Quería saber los detalles, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que Quinn pudiera decir. La idea de que otra persona —él— la hubiera tocado, le hubiera dado placer, la ponía furiosa. Se daba cuenta de que Quinn necesitaba contarlo, pero no estaba segura de poder reaccionar correctamente.

**- Tú fuiste la primera en besarme. La primera que me cogió la mano** - dijo Quinn.

**- Me alegro** - Rachel le levantó una mano y le besó el dorso - **Ojalá hubiera podido ser la primera en ****todo. **

**- No me arrebató todas las primeras veces** - Quinn cerró la boca rápidamente. No había querido decir eso.

El uso de la palabra _«arrebatar»_ despertó en Rachel instintos asesinos. Si alguna vez se encontraba a ese hombre, le partiría el cuello con sus propias manos.

**- Al ver que no regresabas, empecé a salir con alguien. En Filadelfia. Y... bueno... empezaron a pasar cosas. **

**- ¿Cosas que tú deseabas que pasaran? **

Quinn se removió en el asiento, incómoda.

**- Era mi novio. A veces... perdía la paciencia. **

**- Justo lo que me temía. Era un manipulador hijo de puta que te sedujo. **

**- Tengo voluntad propia. No tenía por qué ceder. **

Rachel permaneció en silencio.

_«No puedo soportarlo. Estos celos me matan. Pensar en sus manos y sus labios con los de otra persona… No» _

**- Sé qué no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto** - dijo finalmente -** pero ¿lo amabas? **

**- No. **

Rachel trató de ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al oír su respuesta levantando la barbilla.

**- No me toques nunca, ni permitas que yo lo haga, a no ser que lo desees. Quiero que me hagas esta promesa ahora mismo. **

Quinn parpadeó sorprendida.

**- Me conozco. Hasta ahora he mantenido mis pasiones a raya, pero más de una vez he sido demasiado directa y te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me disgustaría mucho saber que nuestra relación había avanzado sólo porque te sentías coaccionada. **

**- Te lo prometo, Rachel. **

Rachel asintió y la besó en la frente.

**- Lucy, ¿por qué no quieres que te llame Beatriz? **

**- Me entristeció mucho que no quisieras saber mi nombre cuando nos conocimos. **

Rachel la miró intensamente.

**- Quiero saber mucho más que eso. Quiero conocer tu auténtico yo. **

Quinn sonrió.

**- ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo?** - preguntó Rachel -** ¿O quieres dejarme? **

**- Claro que quiero estar contigo. **

Rachel la besó con dulzura antes de ayudarla a levantarse y guiarla hasta la cocina. Cuando Quinn estuvo cómodamente sentada en uno de los taburetes, ella cogió algo de una encimera, cubierto por una tapadera en forma de cúpula plateada. Mientras le dejaba la bandeja delante, sus ojos brillaban traviesos.

**- Tarta de manzana casera -** anunció, retirando la tapa con gran efecto.

**- ¿Tarta? **

**- Dijiste que nadie te había preparado una tarta. Ya no podrás decirlo. **

Quinn se quedó mirando el dulce sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

**- ¿La has hecho tú? **

**- No exactamente. La hizo mi asistenta. ¿Te gusta? **

**- ¿Le pediste a alguien que hiciera una tarta para mí? **

**- Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que la compartieras conmigo, pero ya que insistes en ****comértela toda tú sola...** - bromeó Rachel.

Quinn cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano.

**- ¿Lucy? **

Al ver que no respondía, Rachel empezó a hablar muy de prisa:

**- Dijiste que te gustaba. Cuando me contaste lo de San Luis, dijiste que nadie te había preparado nunca una tarta y pensé...** - Se detuvo, súbitamente insegura.

Los hombros de Quinn temblaban mientras lloraba en silencio.

**- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa? -** le preguntó frenética. No soportaba verla llorar. Y menos por su culpa. Rodeó la barra y la abrazó -** ¿Qué he hecho? **

**- Lo siento** - se disculpó cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.

**- Cariño, no lo sientas. Sólo explícame qué he hecho mal para no repetirlo. **

**- No has hecho nada mal** - Quinn se secó las lágrimas -** Es que nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes** - Sonrió melancólica.

**- No quería disgustarte. Quería hacerte feliz. **

**- Son lágrimas de felicidad. Más o menos** - contestó Quinn, riendo y llorando a la vez.

Rachel la abrazó una vez más antes de soltarla. Retirándole el pelo por detrás de los hombros, dijo:

**- Creo que alguien de por aquí necesita un trozo de tarta. **

Cortó una generosa porción, de la que partió un trozo con el tenedor, sosteniéndolo delante de Quinn.

**- Me gustaría dártelo yo, pero entenderé si no quieres que lo haga. **

Quinn abrió la boca inmediatamente y Rachel le metió la tarta en la boca.

**- Hum, está buenísima** - dijo Quinn, con la boca llena.

Mientras se quitaba unas cuantas migas de los labios, sonrió.

**- Me alegro. **

**- No sabía que tuvieses asistenta. **

**- Sólo viene dos veces a la semana. **

**- ¿Y también cocina? **

**- A veces. Funciono a rachas. O tal vez debería decir por obsesiones, ya sabes** - respondió, dándole un golpecito en la nariz - **Esta receta era de su abuela. No puedo decirte lo que puso en la masa del hojaldre. Es un secreto** - añadió, guiñando un ojo.

- **¿Y tú? ¿No vas a comer? **

**- Prefiero ver cómo disfrutas. Aunque esto no es una cena en condiciones. Me quedaría más ****tranquila si me dejaras prepararte algo caliente. **

**- Mi padre siempre come un trozo de queso con la tarta de manzana. Si tienes queso, tomaré un poco. **

Al principio, Rachel pareció sorprendida por la petición, pero en seguida reaccionó y fue a la nevera a buscar un trozo de queso cheddar blanco curado.

**- Perfecto** - murmuró Quinn.

Cuando acabó de comer, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, preguntándose si debería volver a su casa. No le apetecía, pero tal vez después de tantas lágrimas y tanto drama, Rachel no quisiera que se quedara.

**- No respondiste a mi nota** - comentó Rachel, rompiendo el silencio -** la que te envié con las gardenias. **

**- Te envié un correo electrónico. **

**- Pero te olvidaste de una cosa. **

Quinn tardó unos segundos en contestar.

**- No sabía cómo responder a lo de la domesticación. **

**- Me dijiste que ese diálogo entre el Principito y el zorro era tu favorito. Pensé que te quedaría claro.**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Sé lo que quería decir el zorro, pero no tengo tan claro lo que significa para ti. **

**- Entonces te lo aclararé. No espero que confíes en mí, pero me gustaría ganarme tu confianza. Tal vez cuando logre que confíes en mí con la mente, puedas confiarme también tu cuerpo. Ése era el tipo de domesticación al que me refería. Quiero estar pendiente de ti... de tus necesidades y tus deseos... y quiero dedicarles todo el tiempo que se merecen. **

**- ¿Cómo me domesticarás? **

**- Mostrándote con mis actos que soy digno de confianza. Y así. **

Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y acercó su boca a la de ella hasta que estuvieron casi rozándose. Quinn cerró los ojos y aguardó, conteniendo el aliento, a que sus labios se tocaran.

Pero no lo hicieron.

El aire cálido que salía de los labios entreabiertos de Rachel le acariciaba la boca. Con la punta de la lengua, Quinn se humedeció el labio inferior. Al sentir el aliento de Rachel sobre la humedad de sus labios, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

**- Estás temblando** - susurró Rachel, enviándole una nueva oleada de aliento cálido junto con sus palabras.

Quinn se ruborizó entre sus manos. El calor se extendió por su rostro y descendió por su cuello.

- **Noto cómo te ruborizas. Tu piel florece y se llena de color -** continuo Rachel.

Le acarició las cejas. Al abrir los ojos, Quinn se encontró con dos ojos marrón oscuro.

**- Tienes las pupilas dilatadas** - siguió describiendo Rachel, con una sonrisa - **y tu respiración se ha acelerado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? **

**- Él decía que era frígida** - confesó Quinn, avergonzada -** Fría como la nieve. Y eso lo enfurecía. **

**- Sólo un niñato que no sabe nada de mujeres puede estar tan ciego y decir algo tan ridículo. No lo creas ni por un momento, Lucy. Sé que no es verdad** - Esbozó una sonrisa seductora **- Sé perfectamente cuándo estás excitada. Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo noto en tu piel. Puedo... sentirlo. **

Rachel volvió a pasarle los dedos por las cejas para relajarla.

**- Por favor, no te sientas mal. No hay nada vergonzoso en ello. Es excitante y muy erótico. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo.

**- Aramis, menta y la bendita Rachel. **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- ¿Es tu manera de decirme que te gusta mi colonia?** - Se inclinó un poco hacia Quinn para que pudiera olerle mejor el cuello, donde el aroma de la colonia era más intenso.

**- ¿Qué haces? **

**- Alimentar el deseo, Lucy. Dime qué deseas. Estás sofocada, tu corazón late rápidamente y la respiración se te ha acelerado. ¿Qué deseas, Quinn?** - repitió, volviendo a sujetarle la cara entre las manos y acercándole la boca a los labios, sin tocarla.

**- Quiero besarte** - susurró Quinn.

- **Yo también quiero besarte** - replicó Rachel, sonriendo.

Quinn aguardó, pero Rachel permaneció quieta.

**- Lucy -** murmuró contra su boca.

Quinn abrió los ojos.

**- Toma lo que deseas - **le dijo Rachel.

Quinn inspiró hondo.

**- Si no inicias tú el beso de vez en cuando, pensaré que no me deseas. Que te estoy obligando. Y después de una noche como ésta, la única que debes exigir algo eres tú. **

Rachel la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de intención.

Quinn no necesitó más. Sorprendiéndolas a ambas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, las manos de Rachel se desplazaron hasta la espalda de Quinn. Se imaginó acariciando su piel desnuda. Quinn le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de succionárselo y metérselo en la boca, imitando lo que ella le había hecho en una ocasión anterior. Aunque le faltaba experiencia, a Rachel le encantó.

Su calmada pasión la enardecía. En pocos segundos, le había subido la temperatura a Rachel y su corazón se había disparado. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, deseaba separarle las castas rodillas con una mano y apretarse contra ella. Y llevarla en brazos hasta el dormitorio para…

Rachel se separó bruscamente y la sujetó por los antebrazos desnudos.

**- Tengo que parar** - Apoyando la frente en la suya, soltó el aire ruidosamente.

**- Lo siento **- dijo Quinn.

Rachel le besó la frente.

**- No te disculpes por seguir el dictado de tus deseos. Eres hermosa y sensual. Y me excitas muchísimo. Puedo disfrutar de ti sin llevar esto más lejos, pero no seré capaz de contenerme si te sigo besando. **

Permanecieron inmóviles, abrazadas, hasta que Rachel abrió los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

**- Dime que deseas, Lucy. Esta noche soy tuya. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Quieres quedarte? **

Quinn le acarició la mandíbula con la nariz.

**- Me gustaría quedarme. **

**- En ese caso, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. **

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar del taburete.

**- ¿No te resulta raro compartir la cama conmigo? **

**- Te quiero en mi cama y entre mis brazos todas las noches. **

Quinn guardó silencio mientras iba en busca del maletín.

**- ¿Te molesta?** - preguntó Rachel, frunciendo el cejo.

**- No, aunque tal vez debería. **

**- Te he echado de menos esta semana. **

**- Yo también te he echado de menos. **

**- Duermo mejor cuando estás entre mis brazos** - confesó Rachel con una cálida sonrisa -** pero puedes elegir donde prefieres dormir. **

**- Me gustaría compartir la cama contigo** - admitió Quinn, con timidez -** si no te importa. **

**- Nunca te negaría algo así** - dijo Rachel, guiándola hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando Quinn se sentó en la cama, Rachel cogió la foto de la cómoda.

**- Tú tienes una foto mía debajo de la almohada. Pensé que no te importaría que yo tuviera una foto tuya** - bromeó, ofreciéndosela.

Quinn se devanó los sesos tratando averiguar cómo habría encontrado la fotografía.

**- ¿De dónde la has sacado? **

**- Soy yo la que debería preguntarte de dónde sacaste tú una foto de mis tiempos en el equipo de remo de Princeton** - replicó Rachel, mientras se sacaba la camisa del pantalón y se desabrochaba los botones del chaleco y la camisa, dejando al descubierto la ceñida camiseta que llevaba debajo.

Quinn apartó la vista. Ver cómo se desnudaba era todavía más sexy que verla cubierto por una toalla lila demasiado pequeña.

**- Bueno... Santana la tenía colgada en un corcho, en su habitación. La primera vez que la vi, no pude resistirme y me la llevé. **

Rachel se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla a la cara.

**- ¿Te la llevaste? ¿Quieres decir que la robaste? **

**- Ya sé que no hice bien. Pero tenías una sonrisa tan maravillosa. Yo tenía diecisiete años y era muy tonta, Rachel. **

**- ¿Tonta o enamorada? **

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- Creo que ya lo sabes. **

**- Santana tomó unas cuantas fotos con su teléfono cuando fuimos a Lobby. Ésta es mi favorita, por eso la enmarqué -** La observó más de cerca **- ¿No te gusta? **

Quinn se puso nerviosa.

**- Estás muy guapa. **

Rachel le quitó la foto de las manos y la dejó en su sitio.

**- ¿Qué piensas? Cuéntamelo. **

**- Tu manera de mirarme mientras bailábamos... no la entiendo. **

**- Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Quinn. ¿Por qué no iba a mirarte? **

**- Pero me miras de una manera muy especial. **

**- Siempre te miro así** - confesó Rachel, dándole un beso suave - **Te estoy mirando así ahora mismo** - Le echó el pelo hacia atrás - **En seguida vuelvo. **

Quinn se quitó el vestido y se puso lo que sería su pijama de aquella noche. Luego se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, de donde salía una luz blanquecina.

**- Quieta** - dijo Rachel, que había regresado a la cama y estaba tumbada, observándola.

Quinn se miró, inquieta. Había dudado mucho. Casi todos sus pijamas eran demasiado infantiles para ponérselos estando con ella y no tenía lencería bonita. Y, aunque tuviera, no se habría atrevido a ponérsela. Así que, finalmente, se había decidido por una camiseta amplia y oscura y unos pantalones cortos con el logo de la universidad de Saint Joseph.

**- Eres exquisita. **

Quinn hizo una mueca y alargó la mano para apagar la luz.

**- Espera. Ahí, recortada contra la luz, pareces un ángel. **

Quinn asintió para que supiera que la había oído, antes de apagar la luz y volver a la cama.

Rachel la acogió en un cálido abrazo. Quinn se dio cuenta de que iba vestida de un modo muy similar.

¡Menudo par estaban hechas! Pero al menos sus piernas desnudas podían unirse felizmente bajo las sábanas. Rachel la besó con ternura y se reclinó en la almohada, suspirando de satisfacción cuando ella apoyó la cara en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

**- Lamento que te sientas sola, Lucy. **

Quinn se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de tema.

**- Hace unos días, me dijiste que te sentías muy sola. Que no tienes amigos. **

Quinn hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

**- ¿Quieres que te compre un gato o un conejo para que te hagan compañía?**

**- Rachel, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedes tratar de solucionar todos mis problemas comprándome cosas. **

**- Lo sé, pero puedo comprarte cosas para hacerte sonreír. **

Volvió a besarla.

**- La amabilidad vale mucho más que todo el dinero del mundo. **

**- La tendrás. Entre otras cosas. **

**- No quiero nada más. **

**- Quédate conmigo este fin de semana. **

Quinn sólo dudó un instante.

**- De acuerdo** - susurró.

Rachel pareció aliviada.

**- ¿Qué me dices de un pez? Son la nueva moda en mascotas. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Mejor no. Bastante me cuesta ya cuidar de mí misma, como para tener que cuidar de una pobre criatura que no tiene ninguna culpa. **

Rachel se incorporó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

**- En ese caso, deja que yo cuide de ti -** susurró, con los ojos brillantes.

**- Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras, Rachel. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

- **Sólo te quiero a ti. **

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió.

**- Estar sin ti es como vivir en una eterna noche sin estrellas. **

* * *

**Mi querida Patito, muchos besos mas. Xoxo Tu Campeona**

**Para quien me pregunta de donde saque esta historia, la verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo, pero el que busca encuentra ;) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 21**_

Los cuerpos de las dos casi amantes estaban enredados en la gran cama, con las piernas desnudas entrelazadas bajo la colcha de seda de color azul hielo y las sábanas blancas de la casa Frette. Quinn murmuraba en sueños, dando vueltas inquieta. Rachel permanecía inmóvil, disfrutando de su compañía.

Podría haberla perdido. Tumbada a su lado, era muy consciente de que esa noche habría podido acabar de un modo muy distinto. Quinn habría podido no perdonarla. Nada la obligaba a aceptarla. Pero lo había hecho. Tal vez podía empezar a tener esperanzas…

**- ¿Rachel? **

Creyendo que seguía dormida, Rachel no respondió. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el dormitorio estaba envuelto en sombras rotas tan sólo por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban a través de las cortinas.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella.

**- ¿Rachel?** - susurró -** ¿Estás despierta? **

**- Sí. Todo va bien, cariño. Duérmete** - le dijo, besándola suavemente y acariciándole el pelo.

Quinn se apoyó en un codo.

**- Estoy muy despierta. **

**- Yo también. **

**- ¿Podemos... podemos hablar? **

Rachel se apoyó en un codo también.

**- Por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo? **

**- ¿Eres más feliz ahora que hace un tiempo? **

Rachel se la quedó mirando un instante antes de darle un golpecito en la nariz.

**- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan profunda en mitad de la noche? **

**- Has dicho que el año pasado eras muy infeliz. Me preguntaba si serías más feliz ahora. **

**- No soy una gran experta en felicidad. ¿Y tú? **

Quinn retorció el dobladillo de la sábana.

**- Intento serlo. Trato de disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas. La tarta me ha hecho muy feliz. **

**- De haberlo sabido, la habría encargado antes. **

**- ¿Por qué no eres feliz ahora? **

**- Cambié mi primogenitura por un plato de lentejas. **

**- ¿Estás citando las Escrituras?** - preguntó Quinn, incrédula.

Rachel se puso a la defensiva.

**- No soy una pagana, Lucy. Me criaron en la fe episcopalista. Leroy y Gloria eran muy devotos, ¿no lo sabías? **

Quinn asintió. Lo había olvidado.

La expresión de Rachel era muy seria.

**- Aunque por mi modo de vida no lo parezca, sigo siendo creyente. Sé que eso me convierte en una hipócrita. **

**- Todos los creyentes somos hipócritas, porque no estamos a la altura de nuestras creencias. Yo también creo, aunque no se me da demasiado bien. Sólo voy a misa cuando estoy triste, en Navidad o en Semana Santa** - Buscó la mano de Rachel y se la apretó con fuerza -** Si todavía crees, ****debes tener esperanza. Tienes que confiar en que la felicidad te llegará algún día. **

Rachel le soltó la mano y, tumbándose de espaldas, se quedó mirando el techo.

**- He perdido mi alma, Lucy. **

**- ¿Qué quieres decir? **

**- Estás contemplando a una de esas almas que han cometido pecados demasiado graves como para ser perdonadas. **

**- No lo entiendo. **

Rachel suspiró.

**- Estoy más cerca de ser un demonio que un ángel y no puedo esperar redención, porque he hecho cosas imperdonables. **

**- ¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con la profesora Singer? **

Rachel se echó a reír sin ganas.

**- Ojalá ésos fueran mis pecados más graves. No, Quinn. He hecho cosas mucho peores. Por favor, acepta mi palabra y no me preguntes más. **

Quinn se acercó un poco más. Los delicados rasgos de su rostro estaban contraídos de preocupación.

Mientras Quinn se preguntaba qué le estaría ocultando, Rachel trataba de hacerse perdonar acariciándole el brazo.

**- Sé que no te gusta que te oculte cosas y sé también que no podré ocultártelas para siempre, pero te ruego que me des un poco más de tiempo** - Soltó el aire lentamente y bajó la voz -** Te prometo que no te haré el amor sin haberte contado antes quién soy. **

**- Es un poco pronto para hablar de eso, ¿no crees? **

Rachel la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

**- ¿Lo es? **

**- Rachel, estamos empezando a conocernos. Y ya ha habido unas cuantas sorpresas. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- No quiero esconder mis intenciones. No quiero seducirte y marcharme luego. Y tampoco pienso reservar** **mis secretos hasta después de haberte hecho mía. Estoy tratando de comportarme correctamente. **

Sus palabras tenían buena intención. La deseaba, deseaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, pero tenía muy claro que no podía arrebatarle la virginidad sin haberle confesado antes sus secretos más íntimos. Y, aunque su reacción ante el acoso de Ann le daba esperanzas, seguía teniendo miedo de que sus revelaciones la hicieran salir corriendo. Sabía que ella estaría mejor con otra persona, pero sólo con imaginárselo, el corazón le empezaba a latir desacompasadamente.

**- ¿Tienes conciencia?** - Pregunto Quinn.

**- ¿Qué pregunta es ésa?** - gruñó Rachel.

**- ¿Crees que hay diferencia entre el bien y el mal? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! **

**- ¿Y sabes distinguirlos? **

Rachel se frotó la cara con las manos y las dejó ahí.

**- Lucy, no soy una psicópata. No tengo ningún problema en distinguir una cosa de otra, el problema llega a la hora de actuar. **

**- Entonces, no has perdido el alma. Sólo una criatura con alma es capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Sí, has cometido errores, pero te sientes culpable. Sientes remordimiento. Y si no has perdido el alma, sigues teniendo posibilidades de redención. **

Rachel sonrió con tristeza y la besó.

**- Hablas como Gloria. **

**- Gloria era una mujer muy sabia. **

**- Igual que tú, señorita Fabray, según parece** - bromeó Rachel.

**- Con un poco de ayuda de santo Tomás de Aquino, profesora. **

Rachel le levantó un poco la camiseta para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago.

**- ¡Ah! ¡Rachel, para!** - se rió Quinn, retorciéndose y tratando de apartarse.

Rachel siguió unos instantes antes de soltarla, sólo por el placer de oír su risa resonando en la oscuridad.

**- Gracias, Lucy** - Le acarició la mejilla - **Por un momento, casi te he creído. **

Quinn le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acurrucó a su lado, aspirando su aroma con satisfacción.

**- ¡Siempre hueles tan bien...! **

**- Puedes agradecérselo a Santana y a Gloria. Empezaron a regalarme colonia Aramis hace mucho tiempo. Y luego yo seguí comprándola por costumbre** - Sonrió -** ¿Crees que debería probar algo nuevo? **

**- No si Gloria la eligió para ti. **

La sonrisa de Rachel desapareció, pero le dio un beso en la frente de todos modos.

**- Supongo que debería dar las gracias porque no se le ocurriera comprarme Brut. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos antes de que Quinn le susurrara al oído:

**- Me gustaría decirte una cosa. **

Apretando ligeramente los labios, Rachel asintió.

A pesar de la oscuridad, ella apartó la vista con timidez.

**- Podrías haberme tomado en el huerto de manzanos. Te habría dejado. **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

**- Lo sé. **

**- ¿Lo sabes? **

**- El cuerpo femenino tiene pocos secretos para mí. Aquella noche estabas muy... receptiva. **

Quinn no salía de su asombro.

**- ¿Sabías que...? **

**- Sí. **

**- Pero no lo hiciste... **

**- No. **

**- ¿Puedo saber por qué? **

Rachel reflexionó antes de responder:

**- No me pareció correcto. Además, estaba tan feliz de haberte encontrado y de tenerte entre mis brazos, que no necesitaba nada más. **

Quinn se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en el cuello.

**- Fue perfecto. **

**- Cuando volvamos a casa por Acción de Gracias, me gustaría llevarte allí otra vez. ¿Me acompañarás? **

**- Por supuesto. **

Le besó el hombro, sin tocar el tatuaje. Rachel se encogía cada vez que la tocaba allí.

**- Bésame** - musitó Rachel.

Quinn obedeció, presionando su boca entreabierta contra la suya, deseosa de saborearla todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitiera. Que fue menos del que Quinn habría deseado. Con un suspiro, Rachel se volvió. La pérdida de su contacto la entristeció y un viejo fantasma asomó la cabeza.

Rachel notó que ella se tensaba a su lado.

**- No confundas mi templanza con falta de deseo, Lucy. Estoy ardiendo por ti **- Suavemente, le dio media vuelta y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo la cara en su pelo -** Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... **- susurró.

Quinn quería confesarle que dormía mejor con ella que sola. Quería decirle que le gustaría pasar a su lado el resto de sus noches y que la deseaba mucho.

Pero no lo hizo.

QRQR

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Quinn estaba sola. Al mirar la hora en el reloj antiguo que Rachel tenía en la mesita de noche, descubrió asombrada que ya era mediodía. Había dormido demasiado.

Rachel le había dejado un desayuno continental y una nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó mientras mordisqueaba el _pain au chocolat._

_Del despacho de la profesora Rachel B. Berry _

_Cariño: _

_Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no he querido molestarte. _

_He ido a hacer unos recados. _

_Llámame cuando te despiertes. _

_Gracias por dejarme tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche, y por tus palabras… _

_Si tengo alma, es tuya. _

_Rachel._

Quinn sonrió feliz y desayunó tranquilamente en la habitación. Rachel parecía contenta en la nota y eso hacía que ella también lo estuviera. Después de lavarse, estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio cuando tropezó con tres bolsas de Holt Renfrew. Las apartó algo irritada y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le extrañó encontrarse a Rachel sentada a la barra, tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico. Llevaba una camisa de color azul pálido y unos cómodos pantalones negros. Se había puesto las gafas y estaba guapa, como siempre. Quinn se sintió poco vestida con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos.

**- ¡Hola!** - la saludó Rachel, doblando el periódico y recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

Cuando estuvo entre sus piernas, Rachel le dio un cálido abrazo.

**- ¿Has dormido bien?** - le susurró al oído.

**- Muy bien. **

Rachel la besó suavemente.

**- Debías de estar cansada. ¿Cómo te encuentras?** - Rachel la miró con preocupación.

**- Estoy bien. **

**- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? **

**- ¿Tú has comido ya? **

**- He picado algo con el café. Estaba esperando para almorzar contigo. **

Rachel volvió a besarla, más apasionadamente esta vez. Quinn le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y, tímidamente, le enredó los dedos en el pelo. Rachel le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de apartarse un poco y decirle con una sonrisa:

**- Parte de mí tenía miedo de que, al despertarme, hubieras desaparecido. **

**- No voy a ninguna parte, Rachel. Todavía tengo los pies destrozados de ir ayer arriba y abajo todo el día con esos tacones. No creo que pudiera llegar a casa. **

**- Eso tiene remedio... con ayuda de un buen baño caliente **- propuso, alzando las cejas varias veces.

Quinn se ruborizó y cambió de tema.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede? **

**- Para siempre. **

**- Rachel, estoy hablando en serio** - protestó, sonriendo.

- **Hasta el lunes por la mañana.**

**- No tengo ropa. Tendría que ir a casa a buscar algo para cambiarme. **

Rachel sonrió con indulgencia.

**- Si quieres, puedo llevarte. O dejarte el Range Rover. Pero antes, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a las bolsas que he dejado en la habitación. Igual te ahorras el viaje. **

**- ¿Qué hay? **

Rachel hizo un gesto vago con las manos.

**- Cosas que alguien puede necesitar si se queda a dormir en casa de un amigo. **

**- ¿Y de dónde han salido? **

**- De la tienda donde Santana te compró el maletín. **

**- Es decir, que todo será carísimo** - protestó Quinn, frunciendo el cejo y cruzándose de brazos.

**- Eres mi invitada. Las reglas de la hospitalidad me obligan a satisfacer todas tus necesidades** - replicó Rachel, con la voz ronca, antes de pasarse la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Quinn apartó la vista de su boca.

**- Me parece... mal que me compres ropa. **

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?** - Rachel parecía molesta.

**- Como si fuera una... **

**- ¡Para!** - La soltó y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

Quinn se la devolvió, preparándose para el chaparrón que sabía que se avecinaba.

**- Lucy, ¿de dónde viene tu aversión a la generosidad? **

**- No tengo aversión a la generosidad. **

**- Sí la tienes. ¿Acaso crees que quiero sobornarte para que te acuestes conmigo? **

**- Por supuesto que no **- respondió Quinn, ruborizándose.

**- ¿Crees que te compro cosas porque espero favores sexuales a cambio? **

**- No. **

**- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? **

**- No quiero deberte nada. **

**- ¿Deberme? Ah, ya lo entiendo. Soy una prestamista medieval que cobra intereses exagerados y que, cuando no puedas devolverle el dinero, se lo cobrará en carne. **

**- No, claro que no** - susurró Quinn.

**- ¿Entonces? **

**- Es que quiero valerme por mí misma. Tú eres una profesora, yo soy una alumna y... **

**- Eso ya lo discutimos anoche. Que una amiga te haga un regalo no te convierte en un ser dependiente y sin voluntad** - refunfuñó Rachel - **No quería que tuvieras que ir a casa. Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntas. Sólo he tenido que cruzar la calle. La tienda está aquí mismo. Únicamente quería ser amable. Mi personal shopper me ha ayudado a elegir unas cuantas cosas, pero si no las quieres, las devolveré. **

Rachel se levantó y dejó la taza en la encimera. Pasando por delante de ella sin decirle una palabra, se encerró en el despacho.

_«No ha ido demasiado bien»_, pensó Quinn.

Sin saber qué hacer, se mordió las uñas. Por un lado, quería ser independiente. No quería ser como un pajarillo indefenso con el ala rota. Por otro lado, su corazón amable sufría causándoles dolor a otras personas. Y tras el enfado de Rachel sabía que se escondía dolor.

_«No quería hacerle daño…» _

Rachel era tan fuerte, tan enérgica, que costaba darse cuenta de que en su interior se ocultaba un ser sensible que se disgustaba por algo tan intrascendente como unos regalos. Tal vez ella fuera la única persona en el mundo consciente de lo sensible que era. Lo que la hacía sentirse aún más culpable por haberla lastimado.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió despacio, dándole a Rachel intimidad y a ella unos momentos para reflexionar. Al acercarse al despacho, el teléfono sonó. Quinn asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que Rachel estaba sentada tras el escritorio y que rebuscaba entre los papeles mientras contestaba la llamada.

Al verla, señaló al teléfono y dijo _«Leroy»_ en voz baja.

Quinn asintió. Acercándose al escritorio, cogió una pluma sencilla y un trozo de papel y escribió _«Perdona»._ Le mostró el papel y Rachel, después de leerlo, asintió bruscamente.

Quinn volvió a escribir:

_Voy a ducharme. ¿Hablamos luego? _

Rachel leyó la nueva nota y volvió a asentir.

_Gracias por ser tan considerada. Lo siento. _

Cuando se volvió para marcharse, Rachel la agarró por la muñeca y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano antes de soltarla.

Quinn regresó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta, llevó las bolsas hasta la cama y se dispuso a ver qué contenían.

En la primera encontró ropa de mujer, toda de su talla. Rachel le había comprado una falda tubo negra, clásica, unos pantalones negros, lisos, marca Theory, una camisa de vestir de algodón blanco con puños franceses y una blusa de seda de color azul. Unas medias de rombos, unos calcetines y unos botines negros puntiagudos completaban el conjunto. Le recordó la colección básica de un diseñador. No quería parecer desagradecida, pero habría estado igual de contenta con unos simples vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y unas zapatillas deportivas.

La segunda bolsa, según descubrió sorprendida, contenía lencería. Rachel le había comprado un elegante y obviamente carísimo albornoz de color lila. También un camisón largo del mismo color, con volantes en el cuello. Se sintió sorprendida y encantada con el camisón. Era sofisticado y sencillo al mismo tiempo. Algo que podía ponerse para dormir con él sin sentirse incómoda. En el fondo de la bolsa vio un par de zapatillas de raso del mismo color, con tacones de unos cinco centímetros. Eran un peligro para la salud disfrazado de zapatillas sexis.

_«Es evidente que los tacones son el fetiche de Rachel… en todo tipo de calzado» _

En la tercera bolsa encontró ropa interior. Quinn se ruborizó intensamente al ver tres sujetadores de encaje, de media copa, con bragas a juego, todos ellos de un diseñador francés. Un conjunto era de color champán, otro azul pálido y el tercero rosa palo. Las bragas eran tipo culotte, todas de encaje. Se ruborizó aún más al imaginarse a Rachel paseando entre hileras e hileras de lencería cara, eligiendo lo que le parecía elegante y atractivo y comprando prendas que eran exactamente de su talla.

_«Oh, dioses de las - ¿amigas? ¿Novias?- francamente generosas, gracias por mantenerla apartada de los artículos provocativos… de momento» _

Estaba abrumada y algo avergonzada. Pero era todo tan bonito, tan delicado, tan perfecto…

_«Tal vez no me ame, pero se preocupa por mí y quiere hacerme feliz»_, pensó.

Eligió el conjunto color champán, los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca y fue al baño a darse una ducha. En la bañera, no sólo encontró la esponja color lavanda, sino también su propia marca de gel, de champú y de acondicionador. Rachel, a su modo obsesivo, se había ocupado de todo.

Se estaba secando el pelo, estrenando orgullosa su albornoz nuevo, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

**- Adelante** - dijo.

Rachel asomó la cabeza.

**- ¿Seguro?** - La examinó de arriba abajo desde la puerta, desde el pelo mojado hasta los pies descalzos y volvió a subir luego hasta detenerse en su cuello desnudo.

**- Estoy decente. Puedes pasar. **

Rachel se le acercó con una mirada hambrienta.

**- Tú siempre estás decente porque eres decente, pero yo no. **

Quinn le sonrió y Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa más civilizadamente.

Apoyándose en la pared, Rachel se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo:

**- Lo siento. **

**- Yo también. **

**- He exagerado. **

**- Yo también. **

**- Hagamos las paces. **

**- Por favor. **

**- Ha sido muy fácil -** Rachel se echó a reír y, quitándole la toalla de las manos, la echó a un lado antes de abrazarla con fuerza -** ¿Te gusta el albornoz?** - preguntó, insegura.

**- Es precioso. **

**- Devolveré el resto. **

**- No lo hagas. Me gusta todo. Me gusta, sobre todo, porque tú lo has elegido para mí. Gracias. **

Los besos de Rachel podían ser dulces y suaves, como los de alguien que estuviera besando a su primera novia, pero esa vez no lo fueron. Esa vez le presionó la boca hasta que ella separó los labios y le dio entonces un largo y apasionado beso antes de apartarse y acariciarle la mejilla.

**- Te habría comprado también unos vaqueros, pero Hillary, la personal shopper, me ha dicho que es muy difícil acertar con unos vaqueros sin probarlos. Si prefieres ponerte algo más informal, podemos ir a comprar otra cosa. **

**- No necesito más vaqueros. **

**- Lo he elegido todo yo menos la ropa interior. Ésa la ha elegido Hillary -** Al ver que Quinn se sorprendía, le aclaró -** No quería que te sintieras incómoda. **

**- Demasiado tarde** - replicó Quinn, algo decepcionada al enterarse de que no había sido Rachel quien había elegido aquellos preciosos conjuntos.

**- Lucy, tengo que explicarte una cosa. **

Se había puesto tan solemne que Quinn sintió un escalofrío. La vio cambiar el peso de pie varias veces, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

**- Mi padre era un hombre casado, con su propia familia, cuando conoció a mi madre. La sedujo, la trató como a una puta y la abandonó. Me duele que pienses que yo podría tratarte así. No es que me extrañe mucho, dados mis antecedentes, pero... **

**- Rachel, no lo creo. Es sólo que no me gusta que te sientas con la obligación de cuidar de mí. **

Rachel la miró con atención.

**- Me gusta cuidar de ti. No es ninguna obligación. Ya sé que puedes cuidarte sola. Lo has hecho perfectamente desde que eras una niña, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo todo sola. Ahora me tienes a mí. **

Se removió, inquieta antes de continuar.

**- Quiero malcriarte con detalles extravagantes porque me importas. No sé expresar todo lo que siento por ti. Se me da mucho mejor demostrártelo. Por eso, cuando no quieres aceptar mis regalos... **

Se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo ocultar el dolor que eso le causaba.

**- Nunca lo había visto de esa manera -** dijo Quinn en voz baja.

**- Cada vez que hago algo por ti, estoy tratando de demostrarte lo que no sé expresar con palabras** - Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares -** No me lo niegues, por favor. **

Quinn respondió apretándose contra su pecho. Rodeándole el cuello con las manos, la besó. Fue un beso hambriento, lleno de promesas, de entrega y de necesidad.

Rachel también se entregó al beso, con la mandíbula en tensión mientras concentraba todo su ser en la unión perfecta de sus bocas.

Cuando se separaron, ambas estaban jadeando.

**- Gracias **- susurró Rachel, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro.

**- Me cuesta depender de otra persona. **

**- Lo sé. **

**- Preferiría que me consultaras tus planes, en vez de tomar decisiones en mi nombre. Así me resultaría más fácil pensar que somos pareja. Aunque no lo seamos **- añadió rápidamente, ruborizándose.

Rachel volvió a besarla.

**- Quiero que seamos una pareja, Lucy. Y lo que pides me parece justo. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo del momento, sobre todo en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. **

Quinn asintió contra su pecho. Cuando Rachel carraspeó, levantó la cabeza para verle los ojos.

**- Más o menos un año antes de morir, mi padre tuvo un ataque de conciencia y me añadió a su testamento. Debió de pensar que, al dejarme la misma parte de herencia que a sus hijos legítimos, estaba expiando sus pecados. Ya ves, soy una indulgencia andante. **

**- Lo siento mucho, Rachel. **

**- Yo no quería el dinero. Pero casi todo estaba invertido y esas inversiones no paran de generar beneficios. No importa lo rápido que me lo gaste, siempre hay más. Nunca me libraré de ese dinero ni de mi padre. Así que, por favor, no pienses en lo que cuestan los regalos. El coste no ****tiene importancia. **

**- ¿Por qué acabaste aceptando la herencia? **

Rachel la soltó y, tras pensarlo un momento, explicó:

**- Leroy y Gloria tuvieron que hipotecar la casa para pagar mis errores. Debía dinero que me habían prestado para drogarme; mi vida estaba en peligro. Y... por alguna otra cosa. **

**- No lo sabía. **

**- Tu padre sí. **

**- ¿Papá? ¿Cómo se enteró? **

**- Leroy quería salvarme a toda costa. Cuando le confesé los líos en los que andaba metida, decidió ****ir puerta por puerta a visitar a todos los tipos a los que les debía dinero y saldar mis deudas. Por ****suerte, antes habló con tu padre. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque él conocía a un detective privado que tenía contactos en Boston. **

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

**- Mi tío Jack. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No sabía que era tu tío. Leroy era muy ingenuo. No se daba cuenta de que esos tipos eran gente sin escrúpulos. Lo más probable habría sido que se hubieran quedado con el dinero y lo hubieran matado. Russel se ocupó de que tu tío y algunos contactos suyos pagaran las deudas con el dinero de Leroy de un modo seguro. Cuando salí de rehabilitación, llamé al abogado de mi padre en Nueva York y le dije que aceptaba la herencia. Pagué la hipoteca de la casa, pero no hay dinero que pueda borrar la vergüenza. Leroy podría haber muerto por mi culpa. **

**- Eres su hija. Es normal que quisiera salvarte. Te quiere. **

**- Sí, soy la hija pródiga -** Bajó las manos hasta las caderas de Quinn y cambió de tema -** Quiero que te sientas cómoda aquí. He vaciado uno de los cajones de la cómoda y te he hecho un poco de espacio en el armario. Me gustaría que dejaras algo de ropa para cuando vengas. Ah y te daré una llave. **

**- ¿Quieres que deje cosas mías aquí? **

**- Bueno, en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras toda tú, pero me conformaré con la ropa** - respondió Rachel con una media sonrisa.

Quinn la beso en los labios.

**- Dejaré parte de la ropa que me has comprado. Me estará esperando aquí cuando regrese. **

La expresión de Rachel se transformó al esbozar una sonrisa traviesa.

**- Ya que hablamos de dejar cosas aquí, tal vez no te importase dejarme una foto de recuerdo. **

**- ¿Quieres hacerme una foto así? **

**- ¿Por qué no? Eres preciosa, Lucy. **

Quinn sintió que la piel le ardía.

**- Creo que no estoy preparada para que me saques fotos eróticas. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Lo que había pensado era tomar algunas fotos en blanco y negro de tu perfil, el cuello, la cara... -** Le acarició suavemente la espalda, trazando círculos para demostrarle su afecto.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque me gustaría poder verte cuando no estés. Mi piso está muy vacío sin ti. **

Quinn frunció los labios pensativa.

**- ¿Te molesta la idea?** - preguntó, acariciándole la mandíbula lentamente.

**- No, no me importa que me fotografíes. Pero preferiría estar completamente vestida. **

**- No creo que mi corazón pudiera resistir verte desnuda. **

Al verla sonreír, Rachel se echó a reír.

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Rachel? **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Cuando vuelvas a Selinsgrove en Acción de Gracias, ¿dormirás en casa de Leroy o en un hotel? **

**- Me quedaré en casa con los demás. ¿Por qué? **

**- Santana me dijo que solías alojarte en un hotel cuando ibas de visita. **

**- Es cierto. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**- Porque era la oveja negra de la familia y Jesse nunca me permitía olvidarlo. Era un alivio saber que tenía un sitio adonde ir si las cosas se ponían feas. **

**- ¿Alguna vez llevaste a alguna chica a casa de tus padres? **

**- Nunca. **

**- ¿Alguna vez quisiste hacerlo? **

**- No antes de conocerte** - Se inclinó hacia Quinn y la besó -** Por mí, serías la primera chica en compartir mi cama en casa de mis padres. Por desgracia, no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, a no ser que te cueles dentro cuando todos estén durmiendo. **

Quinn soltó una risita tímida. Estaba encantada con lo que estaba oyendo.

**- Leroy me ha recordado que tengo que reservar los billetes de avión. ¿Por qué no dejas que me ocupe yo de las gestiones y ya arreglamos el tema del dinero más adelante? – **dijo Rachel.

**- Puedo sacar mi propio billete. **

**- Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que fuéramos juntas en el avión. Para eso tendríamos que salir después del seminario, es decir, deberíamos tomar el último vuelo que sale de Toronto, hacia las nueve de la noche. **

**- Qué tarde. **

**- Había pensado reservar una habitación en Filadelfia el miércoles por la noche, ya que llegaremos cerca de las once. A menos que prefieras que salgamos hacia Selinsgrove directamente. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Por qué no volamos directamente a Harrisburg? **

**- El último vuelo hacia allá sale antes de que termine el seminario. Por supuesto, podríamos irnos al día siguiente, si lo prefieres. En ese caso no haría falta reservar hotel. **

Rachel la miraba fijamente, para observar cada detalle de sus reacciones.

**- No quiero perder casi un día entero. Y me gustará dormir en un hotel contigo** - dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

**- Bien. Haré las reservas y alquilaré un coche. **

**- ¿Y Santana y Aaron? ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? **

**- Ellos se irán el miércoles, cuando acaben de trabajar. Mi hermana me ordenó que me encargara de que llegaras a casa sana y salva. Espera que sea tu chófer y tu botones** - añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

**- ¿Lo sabe? **

**- Santana cree que lo sabe todo** - Su sonrisa se volvió más tensa - **No te preocupes. Yo me encargo ****de ella. **

**- No es Santana la que me preocupa. **

**- No tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Sólo somos dos amigas que se han encontrado en una ciudad lejana. Va a ser mucho más duro para mí que para ti. **

**- ¿Y eso por qué? **

**- Porque tendré que estar en la misma habitación que tú sin poder tocarte. **

Quinn se miró los pies y sonrió con timidez.

Rachel le cogió la mano y se la acarició.

**- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? **

**- No lo celebro. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque no -** respondió Quinn a la defensiva.

**- Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría mucho celebrarlo contigo. No me lo niegues, Lucy** - le pidió, más frustrada que enfadada.

Quinn recordó la discusión sobre la ropa. No le apetecía nada volver a discutir otra vez tan pronto.

**- Fue el 1 de setiembre. Llegas tarde. **

**- No** - Rachel la abrazó y le frotó la mejilla con la suya - **¿Tienes planes para el viernes que viene? Podemos celebrarlo entonces. **

**- ¿Qué haremos? **

**- Todavía tengo que organizarlo, pero lo que es seguro es que lo celebraremos fuera de casa. **

- **No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntas en público. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- No te preocupes por eso. Sólo dime si aceptas mi invitación o no** - insistió, acariciándole uno de los puntos del costado en los que Quinn no podía resistir las cosquillas.

**- Acepto agradecida, pero por favor no me hagas cosquillas** - le rogó, riendo antes de que empezara.

Ignorando su ruego, Rachel se las hizo delicadamente hasta que estuvo riendo a carcajadas. Le encantaba oírla reír. Y a Quinn le encantaban los escasos momentos en que Rachel se ponía juguetona.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Quinn se disculpó:

**- Siento haber herido tus sentimientos hace un rato. Sé que no es excusa, pero ayer fue un día muy duro y, además... estoy hormonal. **

_«¿Hormonal?_ - repitió Rachel mentalmente -_ ¡Oh!» _

**- ¿Te sientes mal?** - le preguntó Rachel preocupada.

**- Estoy bien, pero los días anteriores me altero un poco. Aunque dudo que quieras que entre en detalles. **

**- Si hace que te encuentres mal o que estés disgustada, claro que quiero saber los detalles. Me importas y me preocupo por ti. **

**- Te aconsejo que marques la fecha en el calendario para que sepas cuándo te conviene mantenerte a distancia. Bueno, siempre y cuando las cosas entre nosotras... **

**- No pienso hacer tal cosa** - la interrumpió Rachel bruscamente -**Te quiero completa. Lo quiero todo de ti, no sólo lo bueno. Y por supuesto que las cosas entre nosotras van a continuar. **

_«Espero» _

La confesión de Quinn la enfrentó a una situación curiosa. No se había olvidado de las clases de biología básica, pero dado su estilo de vida, hacía tiempo que esas cosas no formaban parte de su cotidianidad. Las mujeres _«hormonales»_ o las mujeres que tenían la regla no solían ir a Lobby en busca de sexo.

Y muy raramente Rachel se acostaba con la misma mujer más de una vez. Y en esas escasas ocasiones no había salido el tema en la conversación. Pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en hablar de ello con Lucy. Quería reconocer sus estados de ánimo, saber cuándo estaba de mal humor o con ganas de llorar. La idea la sorprendió, pero no de un modo desagradable.

**- Dejaré que acabes de vestirte. Hay algo más que deberíamos comentar. **

La miró con tanta solemnidad que Quinn no pudo evitar preocuparse.

**- Volví a hablar con mi abogado. **

**- ¿Y? **

**- Me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti. Me confirmó que la universidad tiene una política muy estricta de no confraternización, que afecta tanto a alumnos como a personal docente. **

**- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? **

**- Quiere decir que las dos correríamos peligro si descubrieran que mantenemos una relación mientras estás en mi clase. En determinadas circunstancias, incluso te podrían expulsar de la universidad. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y reprimió un gruñido.

_«¿Por qué el universo siempre conspira contra nosotras?» _

**- Conocíamos la política de la universidad y ahora ya sabemos que van en serio. Sólo tenemos que seguir manteniendo las mismas precauciones que hasta ahora. Hemos de continuar siendo discretas durante un par de semanas. En cuanto Katherine te entregue su nota, podremos vernos libremente. **

**- Tengo miedo. **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- ¿De qué? **

**- Si alguien nos ve juntas, o si algo les resulta sospechoso, pueden denunciarnos. Christa te desea y me odia. A Paul no le gusta cómo me tratas en público, así que no sería difícil que declarara en tu contra. Y la profesora Singer... **

Se estremeció. No quería pensar en esa mujer.

**- No permitiré que te expulsen. No importa lo que pase. Las cosas nunca llegarán tan lejos. **

Quinn trató de protestar, pero Rachel la hizo callar con sus labios, murmurando palabras de ánimo contra su boca mientras le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba.

QRQR

Pasaron un día muy agradable juntas. Se rieron, se besaron y hablaron durante horas. Rachel tomó varias fotos de ella en poses informales, hasta que, muerta de vergüenza, Quinn le rogó que guardara la cámara. Rachel decidió que le haría un par de fotos más esa noche, mientras durmiera, porque entonces Lucy tenía el rostro de un ángel. Sabía que imágenes suyas durmiendo serían arrebatadoras.

Después de cenar, bailaron delante del fuego. Rachel había preparado una colección de temas sensuales cantados por Sting, pero Quinn no podía concentrarse en la música. Estaba aturdida, como siempre que Rachel la besaba. Estaba tan atrapada en el mundo de las emociones y las sensaciones físicas, que le daba vueltas la cabeza.

Rachel, con las manos hundidas en su pelo, le acariciaba la nuca. Desde allí, sus manos descendieron hasta sus hombros, donde resiguieron los contornos de su piel. Continuaron bajando hasta su cintura y, muy lentamente, volvieron a ascender hasta rozar la parte baja de sus pechos. Dos manos le cubrieron los senos, moviéndose y masajeándolos con delicadeza.

Quinn se apartó.

Rachel abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Quinn se había apartado de ella, pero aún sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado contra sus dedos.

**- ¿Lucy?** - susurró.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la piel sonrojada. Sin dejar de mirarla, se acercó un poco más. Rachel cambió ligeramente la posición de sus manos para observar su reacción.

Quinn cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver algo nuevo en sus profundidades: calor.

La visión de su intensa y repentina excitación la afectó mucho, no sólo por su propio estado de deseo, sino también a nivel emocional.

Quinn nunca la había mirado de esa manera, ansiosa y exultante, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien la había tocado íntimamente.

Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Rachel y le indicó con los ojos que se acercara para besarla. Cuando sus labios se fundieron, le acarició los pechos con más fuerza y con los pulgares le frotó los pezones, que empezó a notar contra su camisa. Quinn gimió de placer dentro de su boca. Su reacción animó a Rachel, que gruñó y se pegó más a ella.

_«Más_ - le ordenaba su cuerpo _- Más cerca, más rápido, más fuerte, más. Más» _

**- ¡Aaaahhhh!** - exclamó, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y moviendo las manos hasta la seguridad de sus hombros.

Quinn apoyó la mejilla en su hombro, con las emociones girando en su interior como un remolino. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero Rachel la sujetó por la cintura para impedir que se cayera al suelo.

**- ¿Cómo estás? **

**- Feliz. **

**- La pasión tiene ese efecto** - contestó Rachel, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-** Tus dedos también** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel la llevó hasta la butaca roja y la dejó allí.

**- Voy a darme una ducha fría. **

Quinn trató de recuperar la compostura. Los poderes de seducción de Rachel la habían dejado medio borracha de pasión y frustrada, deseando cosas para las que no estaba preparada. Todavía.

_«La profesora Berry no sólo tiene debilidad por los culos. También le gustan los pechos»_, pensó Quinn con no poco entusiasmo.

Cuando vio que tardaba un rato pensó si le habría pasado algo.

Y se preguntó por qué habría sentido la necesidad de darse una segunda ducha de repente. Al hallar la respuesta, sonrió para sus adentros.

* * *

**Mi querido Patito :* xoxo**

**Si, Sara es esa trilogía.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 22**_

El fin de semana que Quinn pasó con Rachel fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Durante toda la semana siguiente la acompañaron sus recuerdos, como si fueran talismanes. No la abandonaron ni durante el seminario, cuando Christa trató de dejarla en evidencia, ni mientras escuchaba los bienintencionados pero inoportunos consejos de Paul para que interpusiera una demanda contra la profesora Singer.

Rachel pasó una semana espantosa. Durante el seminario, le costó muchísimo mantener los ojos apartados de Lucy. El esfuerzo la volvió más irritable y malhumorada que de costumbre. Christa casi había logrado acabar con su paciencia pidiéndole por todos los medios más reuniones para —supuestamente— discutir su proyecto de tesis.

Rachel rechazó cada una de sus invitaciones con un gesto de la mano, lo que hizo que ella redoblara sus esfuerzos.

Y la profesora Singer… le envió un correo electrónico:

_rachel, _

_Me gustó volver a verte. He echado de menos nuestras charlas. _

_tu conferencia fue técnicamente impecable, pero me decepcionó verte tan cerrada de mente. Antes eras mucho más atrevida. Y liberada. Aunque tal vez no seas tan decente como pretendiste hacernos creer. Creo que debes aceptar tu auténtica naturaleza. Con un poco de entrenamiento, puedo darte justo lo que necesitas. Sé que puedo darte exactamente lo que deseas. _

_Madame Ann. _

Rachel se quedó mirando el provocador correo de la profesora-dominatriz, que dejaba claras sus intenciones hasta en la falta de mayúsculas de su nombre y en los adjetivos posesivos. El rechazo que le provocaba, tanto su persona como sus palabras, le demostró lo mucho que había cambiado durante el último año. Ya no le resultaba ni remotamente atractiva. Tal vez ya antes de que Lucy regresara a su vida había empezado el lento camino de vuelta hacia la luz, un camino mucho más fácil y rápido de recorrer junto a ella. La idea le causó una gran satisfacción.

Fue cautelosa. No respondió al mensaje ni lo borró. Lo que hizo fue imprimirlo y guardarlo en un archivo de su despacho, junto a su correspondencia anterior. No le apetecía presentar una queja formal, ya que su relación se había iniciado de modo consensuado. Eso sí, si era necesario, usaría sus correos como amenaza para que la dejara en paz. Pero de momento esperaba que siguiera obsesionada con ella y se olvidara de Lucy.

Para distraerse, pasó casi todo su tiempo libre preparando la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Lucy o practicando esgrima en el club de la universidad. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas era mucho más saludable que sus costumbres anteriores.

Cada noche, acostada en su cama, se quedaba un rato mirando el techo, pensando en Lucy y deseando que su cuerpo cálido y suave estuviera a su lado. Empezaba a costarle dormir si no era con ella. No existía ningún sistema de liberar tensiones que le sirviera para relajarse. Ni para hacerle olvidar el hambre que la consumía.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita en el sentido clásico del término, por lo menos desde Harvard. Se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota de creer que sus ataques depredadores en Lobby podían ser un sustituto para una relación real. Una relación pura.

Echaba de menos el sexo, eso era innegable. A veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener su promesa de castidad o su hambre se impondría y trataría de seducir a la dulce Lucy. Lo que no le pasó por la mente ni por un momento fue la posibilidad de serle infiel. No echaba de menos la alienación que sentía cada vez que salía de casa de alguna amante ocasional y se iba a directo a la ducha para quitarse del cuerpo las huellas de su encuentro, como si fueran enfermas contagiosas. Tampoco echaba de menos el sentimiento de desprecio de sí misma al acordarse de algunas de las mujeres con las que había estado, mujeres que nunca habría podido presentarle a Gloria.

Lucy era distinta a todas. Con ella quería experimentar pasión y excitación, pero también ternura y compañerismo. Todas esas ideas eran desconocidas para ella y la asustaban y emocionaban por igual.

QRQR

El sábado por la tarde, Quinn leyó y releyó el correo electrónico con los detalles sobre la celebración de su cumpleaños.

_Feliz cumpleaños, cariño. _

_Por favor, hónrame con tu presencia en el Royal Ontario Museum esta tarde a las seis en punto. _

_Reúnete conmigo en la entrada de la calle Bloor. _

_Seré la del traje, la corbata y una enorme sonrisa cuando te vea entrar. _

_Espero con ansiedad el momento de disfrutar del placer de tu compañía. _

_Con afecto y el deseo más profundo. _

_Tuya, Rachel. _

Ella siguió sus instrucciones con entusiasmo. Se puso el vestido lila que le había comprado Santana, medias negras y los zapatos de Christian Louboutin. El museo estaba demasiado lejos para ir andando con aquellos tacones, así que cogió un taxi. Llegó a las seis, puntualmente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas.

_«Tengo una cita con Rachel. Nuestra primera cita de verdad» _

Casi se había olvidado del motivo. Aunque odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, la idea de tener a Rachel para ella sola durante una velada romántica bien valía todo lo demás. A pesar de sus mensajes de texto a escondidas, de sus correos electrónicos furtivos y de sus charlas telefónicas, la echaba de menos.

Hacía poco que habían renovado el museo y una estructura que recordaba la proa de un barco sobresalía de la fachada original de piedra. A Quinn no le gustaba demasiado que se mezclaran cosas antiguas y modernas, prefería que los edificios siguieran un estilo u otro, pero probablemente estaba en minoría.

Al acercarse a la entrada, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba cerrado. El cartel de los horarios indicaba que había cerrado hacía media hora. A pesar de todo, se acercó a la puerta, donde la recibió un guardia de seguridad.

**- ¿Señorita Fabray?** - preguntó.

**- Sí. **

**- Su anfitriona la espera en la tienda de regalos. **

Ella le dio las gracias y caminó entre vitrinas llenas de artefactos, juguetes, recuerdos y cachivaches. Una mujer, impecablemente vestida con un traje azul marino a rayas con dos aberturas traseras, la esperaba vuelta de espaldas. En cuanto le vio el pelo castaño, el corazón de Quinn le dio un brinco en el pecho.

_«¿Será siempre así? ¿Me quedaré sin aliento y me temblarán las piernas cada vez que la vea?» _

Supo cuál era la respuesta antes de acercarse a ella. Al ver que no se volvía, Quinn carraspeó.

**- La profesora Berry, supongo. **

Rachel se volvió rápidamente. Al verla, ahogó una exclamación.

- **Hola, preciosa** - Tras darle un beso demasiado entusiasta, la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo -** Date la vuelta** - le pidió, con voz ronca.

Quinn giró muy lentamente.

**- Estás espectacular. **

Cuando Quinn acabó de darse la vuelta completa, Rachel la abrazó y la besó apasionadamente, capturándole el labio inferior entre los suyos y explorándole la boca a conciencia.

Quinn se apartó, avergonzada.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

**- Haremos mucho más que esto esta noche. Tenemos el museo para nosotras solas. Pero antes... **

Alargó la mano para coger una caja transparente de una mesa cercana. Dentro había una gran orquídea blanca.

**- ¿Es para mí? **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- Quiero compensarte por haberme perdido tu baile de graduación. ¿Puedo? **

Quinn respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Rachel sacó la flor de la caja y se la ató a la muñeca con demasiada habilidad para su gusto.

**- Es preciosa, Rachel. Gracias** - dijo Quinn, besándolo con dulzura.

**- Ven. **

La siguió gustosa, pero al darse cuenta de su error, Rachel se detuvo en seco.

**- Quería decir, ven, por favor. **

Quinn sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Se dirigieron a una zona abierta, donde se había instalado un bar improvisado. Una vez allí, Rachel le puso la mano en la curva de la espalda.

**- ¿Cómo has montado todo esto? -** susurró Quinn.

**- Soy una de las patrocinadoras de la exposición florentina. Cuando pedí una visita privada, aceptaron encantados. **

Le dedicó una media sonrisa que casi hizo que Quinn se convirtiera en un charco en el suelo, como en la película Amélie.

El camarero los saludó calurosamente.

**- ¿Qué desea tomar, señorita? **

**- ¿Sabe preparar un Flirtini? - **pregunto Quinn.

**- Por supuesto, señorita. En seguida se lo doy. **

Alzando las cejas, Rachel le susurró al oído:

**- Interesante nombre para un cóctel. ¿En previsión de lo que está a punto de llegar? **

Quinn se echó a reír.

- **Vodka de frambuesa, zumo de arándanos y piña. No lo he probado nunca, pero leí los ingredientes por Internet y me pareció que debía de estar bueno. **

Rachel se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

- **¿Señorita?** - preguntó el camarero a Rachel, tras entregarle a Quinn su bebida, adornada con una rodajita de piña.

**- Tónica con lima, por favor - **dijo Rachel.

**- ¿No vas a beber nada más?** - preguntó Quinn, sorprendida.

**- Tengo una botella de vino especial en casa. Me estoy reservando -** respondió Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Quinn esperó a que ella tuviera también su bebida para brindar.

**- Puedes traerte el... ¿cómo se llamaba?, Flirtini. Somos las únicas visitantes esta noche. **

**- Creo que me va a durar mucho rato. Es bastante fuerte. **

**- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Lucy. Esta noche todo es en tu honor. Lo único que importa es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas -** Con un guiño, la condujo hacia los ascensores -** La exposición está en el piso de abajo. **

Al entrar en el ascensor, Rachel se volvió hacia ella.

**- ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te he echado de menos esta semana? Los días y las noches se me han hecho eternos. **

**- Yo también te he echado de menos -** admitió Quinn, tímidamente.

**- Estás preciosa** – dijo Rachel y la miró de arriba abajo y se quedó contemplando encantado los zapatos de tacón **- Eres un sueño hecho realidad. **

**- Gracias. **

**- Voy a tener que hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no llevarte a la exposición de mobiliario victoriano y hacerte el amor en una de las camas con dosel. **

Quinn la miró y soltó una risita, preguntándose qué cara pondría el personal del museo si ella llevara a cabo su amenaza.

Rachel suspiró aliviada al comprobar que su comentario imprudente no la había asustado. Se recordó que tenía que andarse con cuidado.

Había participado activamente no sólo en la financiación de la exposición de los tesoros de Florencia, sino también en su selección. Mientras recorrían las salas de la exposición, le contó a Quinn algún detalle sobre alguna de las piezas más impresionantes. Aunque sobre todo pasearon de la mano, como una pareja enamorada, deteniéndose para besarse o abrazarse cada vez que les apetecía. Que era bastante a menudo.

Quinn se acabó el cóctel antes de lo previsto y Rachel encontró un sitio donde dejar los vasos, encantada de tener, por fin, las manos libres. Quinn era una sirena; no podía resistirse a su voz. Le acarició el cuello, la mejilla, la clavícula. Le besó el dorso de la mano, los labios, el cuello. La estaba volviendo loca. Cada vez que reía o sonreía, Rachel pensaba que iba a arder en llamas.

Pasaron bastante rato contemplando la _Virgen con Niño_ y _dos ángeles_ de Fra Filippo Lippi, ya que era una pintura que ambas admiraban. A su espalda, Rachel la abrazaba por la cintura mientras contemplaban la obra.

**- ¿Te gusta?** - le susurró Rachel al oído, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro, no era una posición muy cómoda para Rachel debido a la diferencia de altura.

**- Mucho. Siempre me ha gustado la serenidad que desprende el rostro de la Virgen. **

**- A mí también** - replicó Rachel, deslizándole los labios desde la mandíbula hasta debajo del lóbulo de la oreja - **Tu serenidad es muy atractiva. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

**- Humm** - gimió en voz alta.

Rachel se echó a reír y repitió sus movimientos, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la lengua con tanta suavidad que Quinn pensó que eran sus labios.

**- ¿Te gusta? **

Quinn respondió levantando las manos y enterrándole los dedos en el pelo. Rachel no necesitó más invitación. Volviéndola entre sus brazos, la pegó a su cuerpo, apoyándole las manos en las caderas.

**- Tú eres la auténtica obra de arte -** murmuró Rachel contra su cuello - **Eres una obra maestra. Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy. **

Quinn le tiró del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes antes de darle un beso suave.

**- Gracias. **

Rachel la besó con firmeza, rogándole silenciosamente que abriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se movieron al unísono, lentamente. No había prisa. Estaban solas en un museo casi desierto. Mientras le besaba los labios y las mejillas, fue haciéndola retroceder hasta un rincón de la sala.

Rachel la miró con cautela.

**- ¿Puedo seguir? - **pregunto Rachel.

Quinn asintió sin aliento.

**- Si quieres que pare, dímelo. No iré demasiado lejos, pero... te necesito. **

Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se le acercó.

Rachel la apoyó suavemente contra la pared, pegándose a ella. Cada uno de sus ángulos y planos era acogido por las curvas de Quinn. Las manos de Rachel descendieron, dudando, hasta sus caderas. Como respuesta, Quinn se apretó más a ella. Durante todo ese tiempo, sus labios y sus lenguas siguieron explorando, sin darse nunca por satisfechas.

Los dedos de Rachel regresaron a su espalda y, desde allí, volvieron a bajar hasta rodearle las nalgas, redondeadas y deliciosas. Apretó vacilante y sonrió contra su boca cuando Quinn gimió.

**- Eres perfecta. Todas tus partes lo son. Pero ésta en concreto...** - Rachel apretó otra vez y la besó con ardor renovado.

**- ¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi culo, profesora? **

**- No me llames así. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

**- Porque no quiero pensar en todas las normas universitarias que estoy rompiendo ahora mismo. **

Rachel se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como la sonrisa de Quinn desapareció.

**- Y nunca me referiría a esa bella zona de tu cuerpo como un culo. Es demasiado elegante. Voy a tener que crear una palabra nueva que la describa en toda su gloria. **

Quinn se echó a reír a carcajadas y Rachel le dio un nuevo apretón para que no quedara duda de su admiración.

_«Confirmado, la profesora Berry tiene debilidad por los culos» _

Los dedos de Quinn tenían debilidad por el pelo de Rachel. Le gustaba acariciarlo, hundirse en él, agarrarlo con fuerza para acercar su cara a la suya. Al sentir el corazón de Rachel latiendo contra su pecho le faltó el aliento, pero no le importó. La amaba. Estaba enamorada de Rachel desde que tenía diecisiete años. Y se había portado tan bien con ella… En ese instante, le habría dado todo lo que le hubiera pedido sin importarle las consecuencias. _«¿Qué consecuencias?»_ Su mente ni siquiera podía acordarse.

Rachel le acarició la cadera, deslizó la mano hasta su muslo y le levantó una pierna. Cuando se la colocó detrás de la cadera, Quinn se apretó contra ella en un erótico tango contra la pared. Por fin podía moverse libremente. Las caderas de Rachel se movieron hacia adelante, mientras le acariciaba el muslo con una mano. Quinn sintió su dureza. Era una presión deliciosa y una fricción que prometía mucho más.

Quinn no podía dejar de besarla… Ni siquiera para preguntarse cómo había dominado el arte de sostenerse sobre un solo pie en tan poco tiempo, o cómo podía respirar a través de la boca de Rachel.

Sintiéndose atrevida, apartó las manos de su cabello y le acarició los hombros y la cintura antes de agarrarle las nalgas. Ella también había admirado su trasero en más de una ocasión. Las curvas de Rachel eran más musculosas y firmes que las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, animándola, acercándola más.

Rachel no necesitaba que nadie la animara. Le acarició la pierna cubierta por la fina media. Estaba en el cielo. Respiraba, jadeaba, presionaba, besaba, sentía. Sin encontrar oposición. Sin dudas.

Quinn la aceptaba. La deseaba. Su cuerpo era suave, cálido y… muy receptivo.

**- Lucy, yo... nosotras... tenemos que parar** - le dijo, separándose un poco.

Quinn seguía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un mohín con los labios enrojecidos por sus besos. Ahora deseaba besarla con mucha más intensidad.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado:

**- ¿Cariño? **

Quinn parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

Rachel pegó la frente a la suya y aspiró su aliento, dulce y suavemente perfumado. Con una última caricia, la ayudó a bajar la pierna. Quinn le apartó las manos del culo a regañadientes. No fue fácil, pero Rachel logró poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos y le cogió las manos.

**- No debería haberte acorralado de esta manera. Ni haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos** - Negando con la cabeza, maldijo entre dientes - **¿Te he asustado? **

**- No te he dicho que pararas, Rachel** - La suave voz de Quinn resonó en la gran sala desierta -** Y no, no estoy asustada. **

**- Pero antes te daba miedo. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que me preguntaste por las fotografías en blanco y negro? -** Apretó los labios.

**- Ahora te conozco un poco mejor. **

**- Lucy, nunca te arrebataría nada. Nunca te manipularé para que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer. Tienes que creerme. **

**- Te creo, Rachel** - Quinn levantó una de las manos de ella y se la colocó sobre el corazón, entre los pechos **- ¿Notas mi corazón? **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Va muy de prisa. Parecen las alas de un colibrí. **

**- Es el efecto que provocas en mí cada vez que te me acercas. Cada vez que me tocas, las emociones me abruman. **

Rachel le acarició la piel del escote, pero en seguida volvió la atención a su labio inferior, hinchado.

**- Mira lo que te he hecho. ¿Te duele?** - susurró.

**- Sólo cuando te apartas de mí. **

Rachel la besó con reverencia.

**- Tus palabras me matan. **

Quinn se apartó el pelo de la cara y se echó a reír.

**- Pero será una muerte muy dulce. **

Rachel también se echó a reír y la abrazó.

**- Será mejor que sigamos con la visita antes de que mi contacto decida echarnos del museo por conducta indecente. Tendré que hablar con él y pedirle que me entregue las cintas con las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. **

_«¿Cintas? ¿Cámaras de seguridad? Scheiße!_ - maldijo Quinn - _Aunque, pensándolo bien, hummmm» _

QRQR

Cuando llegaron al piso de Rachel, la cabeza les daba vueltas de tanto reír. El deseo desesperado que sentían la una por la otra se había enfriado un poco, pero seguían llenas de afecto y calidez. Quinn era feliz. Y tenían toda la noche por delante para ellas solas…

En la cocina, Rachel la besó e insistió en que le dejara prepararlo todo.

**- Pero quiero ayudarte. **

**- Si quieres, mañana por la noche podemos cocinar juntas. **

Quinn tuvo una idea.

**- No sé qué te parecerá, pero tengo la receta de pollo a la Kiev de Gloria. Podríamos prepararlo juntas** - propuso, insegura de la reacción de Rachel.

**- Jesse lo llamaba **_**«el pollo del chorrito»**_ - recordó Rachel con melancolía y volvió a besarla -** Hace años que no lo como. Me encantará que me enseñes a prepararlo. **

_«Probablemente será lo único que pueda enseñarte, Rachel. Eres una diosa del amor, entre otras cosas» _

Tras rozarle los labios con los suyos, Quinn se sentó en un taburete.

**- La cena de hoy nos la han preparado en Scaramouche. Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. **

**- ¿De verdad? **

**- Sí, lo han traído todo, incluido un delicioso pastel de chocolate al Grand Marnier de la **_**patisserie**_** La Cigogne. Y tengo una extraordinaria botella de vino que he estado reservando. Voy a abrirla para que respire antes de empezar** - Con un guiño, añadió -** Hasta tengo velas para el pastel. **

**- Muchas gracias por esta noche maravillosa, Rachel. Desde luego, está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. **

**- Y todavía no ha terminado** - le recordó Rachel, con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes **- Aún no te dado tu regalo. **

Quinn se ruborizó y bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería su intención sonar tan sensual o si le salía de manera natural.

_«No sé qué me habrá preparado, pero sé lo que me gustaría: estoy fantaseando con hacer el amor con ella» _

El móvil de Quinn interrumpió sus fantasías eróticas. Fue a buscar el bolso y miró quién llamaba.

**- No reconozco el número** – musitó -** pero es de la zona de Filadelfia. **

Decidió responder.

_**- ¿Hola? **_

_**- Hola, Quinn. **_

Quinn inspiró profundamente y sus pulmones sonaron como una aspiradora atascada. Rachel se le acercó inmediatamente, sabiendo que algo iba muy mal. El color le había desaparecido completamente de la cara.

_**- ¿Cómo has conseguido este número?**_ - logró decir, antes de que se le doblaran las piernas.

Se tambaleó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó.

_**- Qué bienvenida tan fría, Quinn. Vas a tener que esforzarte más. **_

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir.

Su interlocutor suspiró dramáticamente.

_**- Me lo dio tu padre. Siempre disfruto mucho hablando con él. Es muy comunicativo, algo que no puede decirse de ti. Te has portado como una niña malcriada. **_

Quinn cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Rachel le dio la mano y trató de levantarla, pero ella no se movió.

_**- ¿Qué quieres? **_

_**- Paso por alto tu malhumor porque hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, pero no tientes a la suerte**_ - Bajando la voz, añadió -_** Llamo para saber cómo te van las cosas en Toronto. ¿Sigues viviendo en la avenida Madison? **_

Se echó a reír y Quinn se llevó una mano al cuello.

_**- Mantente alejado de mí. No quiero hablar contigo ni quiero que vuelvas a llamar a mi padre. **_

_**- No habría tenido que hablar con él si te dignaras responder mis correos electrónicos. Pero tuviste que cerrar la maldita cuenta. **_

_**- ¿Qué quieres?**_ - repitió Quinn.

Con el cejo fruncido, Rachel la invitó con un gesto a pasarle el móvil, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

_**- El otro día tuve una conversación muy interesante con Natalie **_- respondió la voz.

_**- ¿Y? **_

_**- Y me dijo que tienes unas fotos que me pertenecen. **_

_**- No tengo nada tuyo. Lo dejé todo. Ya lo sabes. **_

_**- Tal vez sí o tal vez no. Sólo quería advertirte de que sería una desgracia que esas fotos acabaran en manos de la prensa -**_ Hizo una pausa -_** Porque yo tengo un par de vídeos tuyos que podrían salir a la luz. Me pregunto qué pensaría tu papaíto si te viera de rodillas con mi... **_

Con la vulgar descripción aún resonando en sus oídos, Quinn emitió una especie de silbido y soltó el teléfono, que se estrelló contra el suelo, cerca del pie de Rachel. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y el sonido de sus arcadas llegó hasta la cocina.

Por desgracia para quienquiera que llamase, Rachel había oído la amenaza final. Recogió el teléfono y preguntó:

_**- ¿Quién es? **_

_**- Simon. ¿Y quién coño eres tú? **_

Rachel apretó mucho los dientes y soltó el aire. Los ojos se le habían cerrado hasta casi convertírsele en dos rendijas.

_**- La novia de Lucy. ¿Qué quieres? **_

Simon guardó silencio unos instantes.

_**- Quinn no tiene novia, gilipollas. Y nadie la llama Lucy. ¡Que se ponga! **_

Rachel gruñó y el sonido retumbó desde lo más profundo del pecho.

_**- Si sabes lo que te conviene, harás caso de lo que te ha dicho y la dejarás en paz. **_

El otro se echó a reír amenazadoramente.

_**- No tienes ni idea de con quién estás tratando. Quinn es inestable. Es un saco de problemas. Necesita ayuda profesional. **_

_**- En ese caso, es una suerte que esté saliendo con una. **_

_**- ¿Qué tipo de profesional? ¿Una imbécil profesional? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Mi padre es... **_

_**- Escucha bien, hijo de puta, tienes suerte de que no estemos en la misma habitación o te pasarías el resto de la noche en el quirófano, mientras te pegaban la cabeza al cuerpo. Si me entero de que has tratado de ponerte en contacto con ella de cualquier manera, iré a buscarte y ni siquiera tu padre, sea quien sea, será capaz de hacer que recuperes la conciencia. ¿Queda claro? Déjala en paz **_- Apagó el teléfono, cerrándolo, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se rompió en varios trozos, que quedaron repartidos por el suelo.

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta cincuenta antes de ir a buscar a Quinn. Nunca había estado tan furiosa. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar. Era una suerte que Quinn la necesitara en ese momento, o muy probablemente habría ido a buscar a ese tipo y lo habría matado.

Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a Quinn, que estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera del cuarto de baño de invitados. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se abrazaba a sí misma. La flor que aún llevaba atada a la muñeca temblaba.

_«¿Qué coño le hizo ese desgraciado?» _

Vio que ella se bajaba el borde del vestido con una mano y su muestra de modestia le encogió el corazón.

**- ¿Quinn?** - la llamó, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua.

Quinn la bebió a sorbitos, pero no respondió.

Rachel se sentó a su lado en la bañera y la atrajo hacia sí.

**- Te ha contado lo que pasó cuando estábamos juntos, ¿no es cierto?** - preguntó Quinn en voz baja, sin emoción.

Rachel la abrazó.

**- Quería hablar contigo, pero le he dicho que no volviera a molestarte nunca más. **

Quinn la miró mientras una lágrima le descendía lentamente por la mejilla.

**- ¿No… no te ha contado nada sobre mí? **

**- Ha murmurado incoherencias hasta que lo he amenazado **- respondió Rachel, haciendo una mueca -** Y no estaba bromeando. **

**- Es un tipo asqueroso** - susurró Quinn.

**- Deja que me ocupe de él personalmente. Si tengo que volar a Filadelfia para verlo en persona, lo haré. Y cuando llegue allí, no le gustará lo que pasará. **

Quinn sólo la escuchaba a medias. Simon siempre lograba que se sintiera usada, sucia, patética. No quería que Rachel tuviera esa imagen de ella. No quería que supiera lo que había pasado. Nunca.

**- Cariño, ¿qué quería? **

**- Cree que tengo unas fotos suyas. Quiere que se las devuelva. **

**- ¿Qué tipo de fotos? **

Quinn aspiró por la nariz con fuerza.

**- No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo grave si está tan preocupado. **

**- ¿Tienes algo que pueda perjudicarlo? **

**- ¡No! Pero él dice que tiene vídeos caseros míos** - admitió, estremeciéndose **- Me extrañaría mucho, pero ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si hace un montaje y se lo envía a mi padre? ¿O lo cuelga en Internet? **

Rachel se tragó su repulsión mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar.

**- No lo hará, a no ser que sea muy estúpido. Mientras crea que tienes algo que puede perjudicarlo, no hará nada. Podría hablar con tu padre y decirle que he oído cómo ese maleante te amenazaba. Si luego cuelga algo, Russel ya estará avisado y sabrá que es un montaje, fruto de la mente de un acosador. **

Quinn la miró, súbitamente alarmada.

**- No, no lo hagas, por favor. Mi padre está preocupado porque voy a viajar a Selinsgrove contigo. No puede enterarse de que estamos juntas. **

Rachel le acarició rápidamente el pelo antes de secarle una nueva lágrima.

**- No me lo habías contado. No me extraña. Pero tienes que hablar con él y decirle lo que ha pasado para que no le dé más información a Simon. **

Quinn asintió.

**- Puedo hablar mañana con mi abogado. Podrías ponerle una denuncia y pedir una orden de alejamiento. También podemos investigar si realmente tiene imágenes tuyas o si se está marcando un farol. **

**- No quiero hacer nada para ganarme su enemistad. No lo entiendes. Tiene parientes importantes. **

Rachel apretó los labios con fuerza. Quería darle un empujón; que reaccionara, o al menos que permitiera que ella actuara en su lugar, pero era evidente que estaba traumatizada. Y no quería preocuparla más.

**- Si vuelve a ponerse en contacto contigo, hablaré con mi abogado y sabrá lo que es bueno. ****Mañana iremos a comprarte un móvil nuevo, con un número de Toronto. Y le dirás a tu padre que lo mantenga en secreto. **

Rachel le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos.

**- No volverá a tocarte. Te lo aseguro** - le dijo con una sonrisa -** No dejes que las gafas o las corbatas te engañen. Sé defenderme. Y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño** - La besó castamente en la frente **- Cuando vayamos a casa, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo que no pases con tu padre. Y podrás llamarme por teléfono en todo momento. ¿De acuerdo? **

Quinn hizo un ruido para que supiera que la había oído.

**- ¿Quinn? **

**- ¿Sí? **

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Es culpa mía. **

Quinn la miró sin comprender.

**- Si no te hubiera dejado sola aquella mañana... O si hubiera vuelto a buscarte... **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Sólo tenía diecisiete años, Rachel. Papá te habría echado de casa con una escopeta. **

**- Te habría esperado. **

Quinn suspiró apenada.

**- No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte esperado. Él es la razón por la que nunca celebro mi cumpleaños. Me lo estropeó una vez. Y hoy ha vuelto a hacerlo** - concluyó, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio.

Rachel le secó las lágrimas con sus besos.

**- Olvídate de él. Ahora estamos solas. Nadie más importa. **

Quinn quería creerlo, pero por desgracia, sabía que el pasado no podía borrarse de un plumazo. Se estremeció al pensar en su próxima visita a casa.

Acción de Gracias siempre le había traído muy mala suerte.

* * *

**Patito, te mando muchos besos. Te extraño :( **

**Apareció el desgraciado de Simón.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 23**_

El martes por la noche, Quinn mantuvo una tensa conversación con su padre sobre los acontecimientos del fin de semana. Lo llamó desde su Iphone nuevo, explicándole por qué había tenido que cambiar de número. El hombre llevaba tres días tratando de hablar con ella sin conseguirlo y estaba enfadado.

_**- Papá, he tenido que cambiarme de número porque Simon me llamó. **_

_**- ¿Ah, sí? **_- El tono de voz de Russel era receloso.

_**- Pues sí. Me dijo que tú se lo habías dado. Me llamó y me estuvo acosando. **_

_**- Menudo cabrón **_- murmuró su padre.

_**- Te doy el nuevo número, pero no quiero que se lo des a nadie, especialmente a Deb. A la que te descuides, ya se lo habrá dado a Natalie. **_

Russel seguía refunfuñando, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba hablando con alguien.

_**- No te preocupes por Deb. **_

_**- ¡Sí, papá, claro que me preocupo! Su hija sigue hablando con Simon. ¿Y si le dice que vuelvo ahí para Acción de Gracias? ¡Podría presentarse en casa! **_

_**- Estás exagerando. No va a hacer eso. La semana pasada tuvimos una conversación muy agradable. Fue muy educado. Me dijo que todavía tenías algunas cosas suyas. No quería molestarte, pero yo le di tu número y le dije que no te importaría que te llamara. **_

_**- ¡No tengo absolutamente nada suyo! Y aunque no fuera así, sabes que no quiero hablar con él. No es una buena persona, papá. Cuando habla contigo finge. Conmigo es una persona totalmente distinta **_- trató de explicarle Quinn, que había empezado a temblar.

_**- ¿Estás segura de que no fue un malentendido? **_

_**- Es difícil malinterpretar el acoso y las amenazas, papá. No volverá a hablar conmigo. Nunca seremos amigos. Lo que hizo no se arregla con una disculpa. **_

Russel suspiró.

_**- De acuerdo, Quinnie, lo siento. No le daré tu número a nadie. Pero ¿estás segura de que no quieres ofrecerle a Simon una segunda oportunidad? Es de muy buena familia... Y todos cometemos errores.**_

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Le apetecía mucho ponerse en plan revanchista. Le apetecía preguntarle a su padre si él habría perdonado a su madre si hubiera presenciado lo que ella misma vio una tarde al volver a casa: a su madre doblada encima de la mesa de la cocina, con uno de sus amigos detrás. Pero no era una persona vengativa, así que no lo hizo.

_**- Papá, que sea el hijo de un senador no quiere decir que no pueda ser un hijo de puta al mismo tiempo. Lo nuestro está roto. No se puede reparar, créeme. **_

Russel soltó el aire ruidosamente.

_**- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo llegarás? **_

_**- El jueves. **_

_**- ¿Vendrás con Santana y Aaron? **_

_**- Ése es el plan. Y con Rachel también**_ - respondió ella, tratando de sonar convincente.

_**- Mantente cerca de Aaron y alejada de Rachel. **_

_**- ¿Por qué? **_

_**- Es una manzana podrida. Me sorprende que no esté en la cárcel. Menos mal que se trasladó a Canadá. **_

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

_**- Si fuera una delincuente, los canadienses no le habrían dado visado de trabajo. **_

_**- Los canadienses dejan entrar a todo el mundo. Hasta a los terroristas. **_

Quinn suspiró resignada y empezó a concretar con él los detalles de su visita esperando que, por una vez en su vida, su padre cumpliera sus promesas.

QRQR

Tras otro seminario durante el cual Christa no paró de coquetear abiertamente con Rachel, Quinn volvió a su apartamento con Paul, que seguía igual de amable y simpático con ella. Comentaron el nuevo vestuario y las botas de tacón de Christa, cuyo estilo podría bautizarse como: _«Deja que te seduzca antes de que me suspendas»_. Al llegar a la puerta, se despidieron. Quinn se preparó una cena sencilla a base de sopa de pollo con fideos y té Lady Grey y se la tomó admirando sus regalos de cumpleaños.

Tras la interrupción de Simon, Rachel le había dado una copa de vino y había insistido en que se relajara junto al fuego mientras ella servía la cena. Tras ésta, había encendido las velas del pastel y le había dado sus regalos antes de irse juntas a la cama.

Rachel permaneció despierta buena parte de la noche, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda, con las piernas entrelazadas.

Quinn se había despertado sobresaltada y aturdida varias veces, pero Rachel siempre había estado allí para tranquilizarla y abrazarla con más fuerza. A su lado se sentía a salvo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción cuando descubriera la verdad. Si alguna vez tenía el valor como para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Su Iphone también podía considerarse un regalo. Cuando el domingo por la mañana Rachel le mostró avergonzada los trozos de su teléfono, Quinn se había echado a reír. Aliviada, le explicó que se había enfadado tanto con Simon por haberla disgustado que lo había estampado contra la pared. Con una sonrisa, ella aceptó su ofrecimiento de comprarle un teléfono nuevo y su guía para aprender a utilizar el aparato, más sofisticado que su antiguo móvil.

Estuvo encantada cuando Rachel le cargó las fotos que Santana había hecho en Lobby. La ayudó también a introducir sus contactos y alzó una ceja al enterarse de que su número estaba archivado con el nombre de Dante Alighieri. Insistió en elegir el tono musical de sus llamadas.

Pero el principal regalo de cumpleaños fueron unas reproducciones digitales de los grabados de Botticelli.

Rachel las colocó en un álbum con su nombre grabado en letras de oro en la cubierta. Aunque se trataba de copias, el valor de la colección completa era incalculable. Además, le había escrito una dedicatoria en la guarda delantera con su elegante letra:

_Para mi querida Lucy: _

_Feliz cumpleaños. _

_Que cada año sea mejor que el anterior y que siempre seas feliz. _

_Con afecto duradero, Rachel._

Quinn acarició las curvas de la inicial de su nombre con el dedo. Aquél era, sin duda, el mejor regalo que le habían hecho nunca.

Además, Rachel le había dado también un pequeño álbum de fotos en blanco y negro. En algunas de ellas se la reconocía. En las demás, sólo se adivinaba un trozo de cara, un rizo del cabello, un pálido cuello o una chica riendo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Rachel la tocaba y la besaba, se sentía hermosa. Esas fotos eran la demostración de que Rachel era capaz de ver su belleza y capturarla para siempre.

Algunas fotos eran sexies; otras inocentes; otras dulces. Ninguna de ellas haría que se sintiera avergonzada si, por algún motivo, llegaban a manos de su padre o se colgaban en Internet. Su favorita era una en la que se la veía de perfil, mientras unos dedos le apartaban el cabello y un rostro en sombras le daba un beso en la nuca. No le importaría ampliar la foto y colgarla sobre el cabecero de su cama. No echaría de menos el cuadro de Holiday.

_«Chúpate ésa, Simon» _

QRQR

- _**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Le has hecho algo a Quinn? Rachel, te juro que como hayas... **_

Rachel se apartó el Iphone de la oreja mientras Santana la reñía.

_**- No le he hecho nada a Quinn**_ - la interrumpió finalmente _**- Su ex novio la llamó el sábado y se quedó destrozada. Quería preguntarte un par de cosas. **_

_**- Mierda. ¿Cómo está? **_

_**- Se disgustó muchísimo, pero no quiere hablar de ello. **_

_**- Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hablar de ello con su profesora? **_

Rachel perdió la paciencia.

_**- Estábamos hablando de Acción de Gracias y haciendo planes para el viaje cuando ese hijo de puta nos interrumpió. **_

_**- Te noto alterada, Rachel. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? **_

_**- Porque ese desgraciado, sea quien sea, engañó al padre de Quinn para que le diera su teléfono para poder acosarla. **_

_**- Mierda**_ - repitió Santana.

_**- Exacto. Así que, antes de llegar a Selinsgrove, donde él podría ir a visitarla, me gustaría saber a qué me estoy enfrentando. **_

Su hermana guardó silencio.

_**- ¿Santana? Estoy esperando. **_

_**- No sé qué esperas que te diga. Esto forma parte del pasado de Quinn. Tienes que preguntárselo a ella. **_

_**- Ya te lo he dicho. No quiere hablar de ello. **_

_**- ¿Y te extraña? Si sabes que es un desgraciado, no sé por qué te extraña que no quiera hablar de él. Ni siquiera quiere pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Ella es así. Hay que respetarlo -**_ Guardó silencio unos instantes y respiró hondo -_** El padre de Simon es el senador **__**John Talbot. **_

Rachel parpadeó.

_**- ¿Y? **_

_**- Quinn conoció a Simon en primero de carrera. Se quedó deslumbrada por él, aunque a mí me pareció un tipo poco de fiar. En tercero, ella se fue a Florencia. Al regresar, rompieron la relación. No volví a verla hasta que fui a visitarte. Aaron odiaba a Simon así que no nos veíamos demasiado. **_

Rachel soltó el aire por la nariz, impaciente.

_**- No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Agresión? ¿Infidelidad? ¿Maltrato emocional? **_

_**- La verdad es que no lo sé exactamente. Me hice una idea hablando con Natalie, la antigua compañera de habitación de Quinn. Simon es un idiota arrogante al que le gustaba tenerla comiendo en la palma de su mano. Es obvio que la machacó emocionalmente. El resto no es difícil de imaginar. **_

_**- Simon me dijo que Quinn está perturbada; que necesita ayuda profesional. **_

_**- Ese tipo es un cabrón mentiroso, Rachel. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? -**_ preguntó Santana, frustrada -_** El principal problema de ella era él. Si quieres ayudarla, tienes que procurar hacerle la vida más fácil, no complicársela más. Espero que no sigas intimidándola con tu rollo pretencioso. Ya tuvo bastante de eso con él. **_

_**- En realidad, nos llevamos bastante bien**_ - contestó Rachel, ofendida.

_**- ¿Tan bien como en las fotos que te envié?**_ - se burló su hermana, riendo traviesa.

_**- Tenemos una relación profesional. **_

_**- Puede que consigas engañar a los demás, pero a mí no me engañas. Quinn me dijo que el sábado tenía una cita y, casualmente, estabas con ella cuando Simon la llamó el sábado. Dime, Rachel, ¿os visteis antes de su cita o después? ¿Y qué tal le fue? **_

_**- Llegaremos a Selinsgrove el jueves. Llevaré a Quinn a casa **_- La voz de Rachel era fría como el hielo.

_**- Bien. Creo que Quinn debería decirle a su padre que quiere quedarse con nosotros. Si Simon va a buscarla, no se le ocurrirá venir a casa. Ah, y Rachel, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho con la casa. Papá se ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Todos, en realidad. Jesse también. **_

_**- Era lo menos que podía hacer, Santana. **_

_**- Recuerda. Si le haces daño, te mataré. Ahora ve a consolarla y sé amable. Si no, nunca le arrancarás el caparazón. Te quiero. **_

_**- Yo... Adiós**_ - Incómoda, colgó y siguió preparando el seminario de la semana siguiente.

QRQR

Al acercarse el final del semestre, la cantidad de trabajo de Quinn se incrementó exponencialmente. Aparte de escribir su tesis, tenía que entregar varios trabajos para los distintos seminarios antes del 4 de diciembre. Y, encima, estaba preparando solicitudes para varias universidades con programas de doctorado.

Rachel y ella hablaron una noche sobre las solicitudes. Rachel sabía que quería ir a Harvard y que estaba preparando la solicitud con mucho cariño. Lo que no sabía era que la idea de marcharse de Toronto y volver a perderla a Quinn le resultaba tan insoportable que, a escondidas, también estaba preparando una solicitud para la Universidad de Toronto.

Mientras ella pasaba los días y buena parte de las noches trabajando, Rachel luchaba por mantenerse a flote entre un mar de evaluaciones y la escritura de su segundo libro. Le gustaba pasar las noches con Quinn y a veces la convencía para que trabajara en su casa. Rachel ocupaba el despacho y ella extendía sus numerosos papeles en la mesa del comedor. Aunque no solía durar allí mucho rato. Por alguna curiosa razón, siempre acababa sentada frente al fuego, mordiendo la punta del lápiz y tomando notas en una libreta.

Tras varios días de verse poco, fue un alivio entrar en el taxi que las esperaba delante de casa de Rachel, para partir de viaje. Mientras el taxista metía su equipaje en el maletero, Quinn vio que el viento otoñal alborotaba el cabello de Rachel y le echaba algún mechón sobre la frente. Sin pensar, se puso de puntillas y se lo apartó de la cara antes de darle un beso. Luego le acarició la mejilla con ternura, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras.

Rachel le devolvió una mirada ardiente y la abrazó por la cintura.

Acercándola a su pecho, profundizó el beso y le acarició la espalda por encima del chaquetón. Fue Quinn la que finalmente interrumpió el beso, riendo como una colegiala cuando Rachel le dio una disimulada palmadita en el culo.

**- Sigo tratando de encontrar el adjetivo correcto -** dijo Rachel, con una sonrisa satisfecha –** Respingón ****no le viene mal. **

**- Compórtate** - la regañó Quinn, volviendo a juguetear con su pelo.

**- No puedo. Soy adicta a ti** - replicó Rachel, moviendo las cejas **– y voy a tener que pasar tres días de abstinencia total. **

QRQR

Al llegar al aeropuerto Pearson, Quinn se sorprendió al ver que Rachel la llevaba directamente a la cola para ejecutivos y viajeros de primera clase de los mostradores de Air Canada.

**- ¿Qué haces?** - susurró.

**- Facturar** - respondió Rachel en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa.

**- Pero si sólo tenía dinero para un billete en clase turista... **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

**- Quiero que estés cómoda. Además, la última vez que volé en clase turista, acabé manchada de orina y me salió más caro, porque tuve que tirar unos pantalones buenos. **

Quinn alzó una ceja.

**- Tenía puntos por ser cliente habitual, así que compré billetes de clase turista y luego los cambié por éstos. Técnicamente, sólo me debes el billete en clase turista. Aunque preferiría que no me lo pagaras. **

Quinn seguía mirándolo fijamente.

**- ¿Orina, Rachel? No sabía que Air Canada tuviese una sección para pasajeros incontinentes. **

Rachel hizo un vago gesto con la mano.

**- No preguntes, pero no me volverá a pasar. Además, así nos servirán bebidas y algo más sustancial que unas galletas saladas. **

La besó con ternura y Quinn respondió con una sonrisa.

El vuelo a Filadelfia fue tranquilo. Tras desconectar la función teléfono, Rachel siguió instruyendo a Quinn en el uso del Iphone. Le enseñó varias aplicaciones y le preguntó si le gustaría que se las instalara. Mientras ella examinaba las aplicaciones del Iphone de Rachel, vio que tenía música de Mozart, Chopin, Berlioz, Rachmaninoff, Beethoven, Matthew Barber, Sting, Diana Krall, Loreena McKennitt, Coldplay, U2, Miles Davis, Arcade Fire, Nine Inch Nails…

Al ver ese nombre, reaccionó tocando un botón al azar, que la llevó a la cuenta de correo electrónico de la universidad. Le echó un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió al ver que tanto la profesora Singer como Paulina Grushcheva le habían escrito recientemente.

Resistiéndose a la tentación de leer los mensajes, cerró la aplicación.

Rachel estaba leyendo un artículo de una revista académica, ajena a lo que acababa de pasar.

_«¿Por qué le escriben?» _

La respuesta era obvia, pero eso no impidió que se siguiera haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, mientras se mordía las uñas, ausente.

Vio que Rachel había cargado en el teléfono varias de las fotos que le había hecho a ella. Algunas no las había visto. Mientras las miraba, Rachel dejó de leer y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Avergonzada, trató de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero Quinn lo agarró con más fuerza y se echó a reír.

Rachel, que no quería ofrecer un espectáculo al resto de los pasajeros, se acercó y le susurró al oído que la besaría hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento si no se lo devolvía.

Quinn se rindió. Devolviéndole el Iphone, se acurrucó contra su costado. Olvidándose de su lectura técnica, Rachel sacó una novela de su maletín.

**- ¿Qué es?** - La suave voz de Quinn la arrancó de la lectura pasados unos momentos.

Rachel le mostró la cubierta. Era _El fin de la aventura_, de Graham Greene.

**- ¿Es bueno? **

**- Acabo de empezarlo, pero es un autor de prestigio. Escribió el guión de **_**El tercer hombre**_**, una de mis películas favoritas. **

**- El título es deprimente. **

**- No es lo que parece** - Rachel se removió inquieta en su asiento -** O sí, pero no. Habla de la fe, de Dios, de la lujuria... Te lo dejaré cuando lo acabe** - Con una sonrisa sugerente, se acercó para susurrarle al oído -** O tal vez te lo lea en voz alta cuando estemos juntas en la cama. **

Quinn se ruborizó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

**- Me encantaría. **

Rachel le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se acomodó un poco más y se relajó. De vez en cuando, Rachel dejaba de leer y la contemplaba por encima de las gafas.

Le costaba expresar en palabras cómo se sentía cuando tenía a Quinn a su lado. Lo satisfecha que estaba cada vez que ella la tocaba o que compartían el placer de la música, de la literatura, la comida o el vino. Le inspiraba emociones y deseos tan extraños como el de querer leerle en voz alta, compartir cama castamente, llenarla de regalos sencillos o lujosamente decadentes, protegerla de todo mal o asegurarse de que no pasara ni un solo día sin sonreír.

_«Tal vez la felicidad sea esto_ - pensó, intrigada -_ Tal vez esto era lo que tenían Gloria y Leroy» _

_«La amas» _

Rachel se sobresaltó.

_«¿De dónde ha salido esa voz? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?» _

Miró a su alrededor, pero el resto de los pasajeros de primera clase estaban ocupados en sus cosas o durmiendo. Nadie prestaba atención a la inquieta viajera ni a la belleza que dormitaba a su lado.

_«Es demasiado pronto. No es posible que la ame todavía»_, le dijo a la voz, fuera quien fuese y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura con desasosiego.

Al llegar a Filadelfia, fueron al garaje del aeropuerto a buscar el Jeep Grand Cherokee que Rachel había alquilado.

**- ¿En qué hotel estamos? **

**- En el Four Seasons. ¿Lo conoces? **

**- Sé dónde está, pero nunca me he alojado allí. **

**- Es muy agradable. Te gustará. **

Lo que Rachel se olvidó de mencionar fue que había reservado una suite con vistas panorámicas al Logan Circle, la famosa plaza del centro de Filadelfia. También se olvidó de decirle que la habitación tenía un precioso baño de mármol con una exquisita bañera. Quinn se fijó en ella antes que en las vistas. Tampoco se perdió detalle de la impresionante cesta de frutas con la que el director del hotel obsequiaba a sus mejores clientes.

**- Rachel** - dijo, casi sin aliento -** es preciosa. Me encantaría tomar un baño de espuma, pero... **

Rachel sonrió y, cogiéndola del brazo, la acompañó al cuarto de baño.

**- Puedes meterte en la bañera tranquilamente. No irrumpiré en tu intimidad y me comportaré **- con un brillo travieso en los ojos, añadió **- A menos que quieras que te frote la espalda. En ese caso, tendrás que taparme antes los ojos. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Podríamos usar una de tus corbatas** - propuso, susurrando.

Ante la expresión sorprendida de Rachel, se echó a reír con más ganas. Le estaba tomando el pelo.

_«¡Descarada!» _

Al verla sacar de la maleta el albornoz lila y las zapatillas a juego, se dio cuenta de que permanecer en la habitación mientras ella se daba un baño iba a ser una tortura. Se sentiría como el rey David tentado por Betsabé así que, murmurando una excusa sobre ir a buscar un periódico, bajó al bar. No le pareció prudente sentarse a la barra, llena de mujeres de aspecto depredador y optó por tomarse una copa de vino y un sándwich en un rincón tranquilo. Consiguió un ejemplar del _Philadelphia Inquirer_ y pasó la hora siguiente ahuyentando a las susodichas mujeres y tratando de no pensar en el precioso cuerpo de la Betsabé que estaba en su bañera.

Cuando al fin regresó, la habitación entera olía a vainilla. Quinn estaba enroscada como un gatito en la cama. El pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente y tenía el pelo, largo y rubio, extendido sobre el edredón color verde salvia. Llevaba puesto el albornoz y las zapatillas de tacón.

Rachel la observó dormir unos instantes, sintiendo una gran emoción. Mientras trataba de calmar sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que si su relación no avanzaba no era sólo por culpa de las normas de la universidad. Ella también tenía buena parte de culpa o, para ser más precisos, sus secretos.

Y luego estaban los de Quinn.

Había decidido no hacer el amor con Quinn hasta contárselo todo. Aunque la idea era casi insoportable, sabía que debería esperar también a que ella se sintiera lo bastante cómoda como para explicarle lo que callaba. Eso implicaba esperar a que se sintiera lo bastante segura y fuerte como para confesarle lo que había pasado con Simon. Si no lo hacían así, nunca llegaría a conocerla del todo. Sólo tendría acceso a una parte. Y tenían que conocerse la una a la otra completamente.

Para ella era importante no violar las normas de la universidad de manera literal, aunque en espíritu las estaban violando diariamente. Y para acabar de complicar las cosas, aunque tenía muchas ganas de avanzar en su relación, las amenazas de Simon habían sido como un jarro de agua fría para ambas.

Estaba segura de que a Quinn no le habría importado mantener contacto manual o incluso oral antes de que acabara el semestre. A ella, desde luego, le habría servido para mantener a raya su deseo, aunque fuera temporalmente. Pero después de que su ex novio la hubiera amenazado con las cintas de vídeo que tenía en su poder, que mostraban sus contactos sexuales, sabía que no había la menor posibilidad de que ella aceptara repetir algo así. Estaba decidida a tratarla con respeto y delicadeza, y a no presionarla para hacer nada para obtener gratificación sexual momentánea. Rachel necesitaba intimidad con ella, no sólo contacto sexual. Dadas las previas vivencias de Quinn en esos temas, no iba a permitir que su primera experiencia juntas fuera otra cosa que una relación sexual plena.

Era consciente de que, al tomar esa decisión, igual que la anterior de no hacer el amor con ella hasta no revelarle todos sus secretos, las posibilidades de acabar haciendo el amor con Quinn disminuían. Pero Rachel quería más con ella, no menos. Nunca podría conformarse con unos toqueteos en la oscuridad como los que le había robado su ex.

Lucy se merecía alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dárselo todo con ternura y paciencia, alguien concentrado en la unión, no en sus propios deseos. Se merecía ser adorada, incluso venerada, especialmente la primera vez. Que le partiera un rayo si le daba menos de lo que merecía.

Rachel suspiró y miró la hora. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Las dos necesitaban descansar. Le quitó las zapatillas y, levantándola en brazos, trató de apartar el edredón sin despertarla. El albornoz se abrió, dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello, la clavícula y uno de sus pechos. Era perfecto. El pezón rosado contrastaba contra su pálida piel. Tan delicado… Tan redondo…

No precisamente lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

Luchó por colocarla debajo del edredón sin dejar más partes de su cuerpo al descubierto. Luego, con suaves tironcitos le cerró el albornoz, resistiendo la tentación de sujetar suavemente el pezón entre los dedos. O entre sus labios. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen. Lucy vestida era espectacular, pero desnuda era como una Venus de Botticelli.

Se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el Logan Circle y rebuscó en la cesta de frutas. Tras servirse un vaso de Perrier, se comió una manzana. Cuando se convenció de que podría controlarse, se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y, silenciosamente, se metió en la cama.

Al notar el movimiento, Quinn suspiró y se volvió hacia ella. El insignificante gesto hizo que el corazón se le hinchara en el pecho. Incluso en sueños la reconocía y la deseaba. La abrazó, envuelta en el edredón, y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

Mientras se dormía, dio las gracias porque el fin del semestre estuviera tan cercano.

QRQR

Cuando llegaron a Selinsgrove, la tarde siguiente, fueron directamente a casa de Leroy. En cuanto aparcaron, Quinn llamó a su padre desde el coche.

_**- ¡Quinnie! Bienvenida a casa. ¿Habéis tenido un buen vuelo? **_

_**- Muy bueno. Hemos tenido que salir muy temprano, pero ha valido la pena. **_

Russel soltó el aire con fuerza.

_**- Por cierto, quería comentarte una cosa. Ya le he dicho a Leroy que no podré cenar con vosotros. Deb se enfadó un poco cuando le dije que no iría a su casa por Acción de Gracias, así que finalmente le dije que cenaría con ella y los niños. Santana sugirió que te quedaras con ellos para que no estés sola esta noche. **_

_**- Oh**_ - Quinn miró a Rachel con sentimientos encontrados.

_**- Deb dice que estaría encantada de que fueras a cenar. **_

_**- No insistas. **_

Su padre suspiró.

_**- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante Kinfolks mañana por la mañana y desayunamos juntos? **_

Quinn se mordió las uñas, preguntándose por qué siempre ocupaba un segundo o un tercer lugar en la vida de su padre.

_**- De acuerdo. Le pediré a Santana que me lleve. ¿A las nueve? **_

_**- Perfecto. Ah y, Quinnie, dales recuerdos a Leroy y a Aaron. Y mantente alejada de Rachel. **_

Ella se ruborizó intensamente.

_**- Adiós, papá. **_

Colgó el teléfono y, mirando a Rachel, preguntó:

**- Has oído eso, ¿no? **

**- Sí** - Cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas, le acarició la palma con el pulgar -** Pronto sabrán que estamos aquí. ¿Cómo reaccionó Russel cuando le contaste lo de Simon? **

Quinn bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas.

**- ¿Lucy? **

**- Lo siento. Sí, me dijo que no volvería a darle mi número. **

**- ¿Le mencionaste lo del vídeo?** - preguntó Rachel, muy seria.

**- No. Y no pienso hacerlo. **

**- Es tu padre, Lucy. ¿No debería saber lo que está pasando para que pueda protegerte? **

Encogiéndose de hombros, Quinn miró por la ventana.

**- ¿Qué podría hacer? Es mi palabra contra la suya. **

Rachel dejó de acariciarla en seco.

**- ¿Fue eso lo que dijo tu padre? **

**- No exactamente. **

**- ¿No se lo tomó en serio? **

- **Simon lo tiene engañado, igual que tiene engañados a todos los demás. Papá cree que es un malentendido. **

**- ¿Y por qué demonios cree eso? Eres su hija, por el amor de Dios. **

**- A él, Simon le gustaba mucho. Y no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. **

**- ¿Por qué no se lo contaste? **

Quinn se volvió hacia Rachel con una mirada desesperada.

**- Porque no quiero que lo sepa. No me creería. Ya perdí a mi madre. No quiero perder también a mi padre. **

**- Quinn, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte tu padre por romper con tu novio? **

**- Lleva toda la vida observándome para ver si acabo como mi madre. No quiero que me vea así. Es la única familia que me queda. **

Cerrando los ojos, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

**- Si ese chico te obligó a hacer cosas contra tu voluntad, si te atacó o si abusó de ti, tienes que contárselo a tu padre. Él tiene que saberlo. **

**- Demasiado tarde. **

Rachel abrió los ojos y, volviéndose hacia ella, le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

**- Quinn, escúchame bien. Algún día vas a tener que contárselo a alguien. **

Quinn parpadeó para no llorar.

**- Lo sé. **

**- Me gustaría ser la persona a la que se lo explicaras. **

Quinn asintió, pero no le prometió nada.

Inclinándose, Rachel le dio un casto beso en los labios.

**- Vamos. Nos estarán esperando. **

Al cruzar el umbral, Quinn se sintió… rara. Los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio de siempre y la decoración no había cambiado, excepto por la ausencia de flores frescas, que Gloria siempre colocaba en un gran jarrón, en una mesita a la entrada. Pero ahora, sólo entrar y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, fría y solitaria, a pesar de estar llena de gente. Gloria había sido el corazón de aquella familia y todo el mundo notaba su ausencia.

Quinn se estremeció. Instintivamente, Rachel le puso la mano en la parte baja de la espalda —una suave presión, un calor tranquilizador— hasta que el escalofrío desapareció. Ni siquiera se habían mirado. Cuando Rachel apartó la mano, ella sintió su ausencia. Se preguntó qué significaría todo aquello.

**- ¡Quinn!** - Santana salió corriendo de la cocina -** Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... **

Cuando las dos amigas acabaron de abrazarse, Santana hizo lo propio con Rachel. Jesse, Aaron y Leroy se levantaron de su silla para saludar a las recién llegadas.

Quinn empezó a decirle a Leroy lo mucho que sentía no haber podido asistir al funeral, pero Santana la interrumpió:

**- Vamos, quítate el chaquetón. Estoy preparando unos Flirtinis. Rachel, sírvete lo que quieras. Hay cerveza en la nevera. **

Quinn murmuró algo que Rachel no entendió y las dos desaparecieron en la cocina, dejando a los demas ocupados con el partido de fútbol americano.

**- Espero que Rachel haya sido educada durante el viaje** - dijo Santana, vertiendo los ingredientes en la licorera.

**- Muy educada. Me alegro de que se ofreciera a traerme, o habría tenido que hacer autostop. Al final, papá ha decidido pasar la noche con Deb y sus hijos. Me temo que voy a tener que dormir aquí. **

Puso los ojos en blanco, todavía decepcionada porque su padre hubiera elegido a su novia en vez de a ella.

Santana le dio ánimos con una sonrisa y se alcanzó un Flirtini.

**- Necesitas una copa. Puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana si quieres. ¿Quién desea estar sola en casa pudiendo estar aquí, bebiendo cócteles? **

Quinn se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a la bebida con demasiado entusiasmo. Las amigas se pusieron al día de las novedades. Cuando iban ya por la segunda ronda de Flirtinis y la conversación había empezado a subir de tono, el partido acabó, liberando a los demás de la gran pantalla plana de plasma que dominaba el salón. Gloria la había condenado al sótano, pero tras su muerte, Leroy la había indultado.

Se reunieron con las dos jóvenes en la cocina, pasándose aperitivos y botellas de cerveza y ofreciéndole a Santana consejos no deseados para la cocción del pavo orgánico criado en granja.

**- Lleva demasiado tiempo en el horno. Estará más seco que el pavo que sale en la película **_**¡Socorro! Ya es Navidad**_ - Jesse le guiñó un ojo a Quinn a espaldas de su hermana.

**- Jesse, o paras o te trincharé a ti en vez de al pavo** - Santana abrió la puerta del horno y empezó a rociar la carne con salsa ansiosamente, sin dejar de controlar el termómetro.

**- Tiene un aspecto estupendo, cariño** - observó Aaron, dándole un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando la distracción para arrebatarle el cucharón que ella estaba usando para bañar el pavo con su salsa.

Temía que Santana lo usara para atacar con él a su hermano.

Jesse era el mayor de los hijos biológicos de Gloria y Leroy. Tenía cinco años más que Santana. Era divertido, despreocupado y, a menudo, grosero. Era alto y fuerte. Igual que Santana, había sacado el pelo y los ojos de su padre. Y, al igual que éste, tenía un gran corazón, excepto en lo que a su hermana adoptiva se refería.

**- Quinn, me alegro mucho de volver a verte** - dijo Leroy, sentándose a su lado en un taburete **- Santana me ha contado que te va muy bien en la universidad. **

Ella sonrió. Leroy era un hombre guapo, con una belleza clásica. Tenía el pelo claro, que empezaba a llenársele de canas, y una mirada amable. Era profesor de biología en la Universidad de Susquehanna, especializado en anatomía humana y, más concretamente, en el cerebro y las neuronas. A pesar de su encanto y su inteligencia, a menudo era el último en participar en una conversación. Su carácter callado se

había complementado perfectamente con el extrovertido de Gloria. Sin ella, parecía… a la deriva. Quinn sintió su soledad, que también era visible en las arrugas que le habían aparecido alrededor de los ojos. Estaba claramente más viejo y más delgado.

**- Y yo me alegro de estar aquí, Leroy. Siento no haber podido venir en setiembre** - Él la tranquilizó con unas palmaditas en la mano - **Sí, las clases me van muy bien. Estoy muy contenta.**

Trató de no removerse en el asiento, especialmente al notar un par de ojos marrones clavados en ella.

**- Rachel me dijo que estabas en su clase. **

**- Es verdad, ¿qué tal?** - preguntó Jesse -** ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice o necesitas intérprete? **

Aunque Quinn sabía que Jesse estaba bromeando, vio de reojo que Rachel hacía una mueca.

**- Es mi clase favorita** - respondió suavemente -** El seminario de la profesora Berry tiene fama de ser la mejor en su especialidad. En octubre dio una conferencia a la que asistieron más de cien personas. Su fotografía salió en el periódico de la universidad. **

Santana alzó las cejas y miró alternativamente a Quinn y Rachel.

**- La profesora Berry, ¿eh? Caramba, Rach. ¿Te pone que te llamen así? ¿Tus mujeres también te llaman así en la cama? **- preguntó Jesse, riéndose a carcajadas.

**- En primer lugar, no tengo mujeres. Y no, la maravillosa dama con la que estoy saliendo no me llama así -** respondió Rachel en tono frío y hostil, mientras se marchaba de la cocina.

**- Jesse, te he dicho que te comportaras** - lo reprendió su padre en voz baja.

**- Estaba bromeando. Siempre se lo toma todo tan a pecho... Necesita relajarse un poco. Además, siempre ha sido una mujeriega. No entiendo por qué se ha molestado. **

**- Parece que ahora tiene novia. Esperemos que lo haga feliz** - intervino Aaron, sorprendentemente comprensivo.

La expresión de Leroy era difícil de interpretar.

**- A ver. Esto ya va a ser bastante duro sin necesidad de toda esta mierda pasivo-agresiva** - dijo Santana levantando la voz y mirando a su hermano con los brazos en jarras -** Perdón por el lenguaje, papá. **

**- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el centro de todo? La última vez que conté, éramos cuatro en esta casa** - Jesse ya no estaba bromeando.

**- Porque está tratando de mejorar, que es más de lo que puede decirse de ti. Y ahora, ven aquí, escurre esas patatas y empieza a machacarlas para hacer el puré mientras Aaron saca el pavo del horno. Quinn, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Rachel, por favor? Me gustaría que subiera un par de botellas de vino de la bodega. **

**- Puedo hacerlo yo** - se ofreció Leroy **- Tal vez deberíamos darle un momento. **

**- Ya ha tenido un momento. Si Jesse promete comportarse, no habrá más problemas** - Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada hasta que él asintió **- Además, papá, necesito que tú trinches el pavo. ¿Quinn? **

Santana le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ella asintió, saliendo de la cocina. Tras subir rápidamente la escalera, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta entreabierta de la antigua habitación de Rachel. Llamó con suavidad.

**- Adelante** - Sonaba enfadada.

La habitación estaba igual que cuando tenía diecisiete años. Lo único que faltaba eran los carteles de grupos musicales y las fotos de mujeres ligeras de ropa. Una gran cama ocupaba el centro de la estancia, frente a una ventana que mostraba una vista panorámica del bosque de detrás de la casa. En una de las paredes había un gran armario ropero antiguo. En la de enfrente, tres estanterías y un equipo de música. Las cortinas y la ropa de cama eran de color azul oscuro, igual que la alfombra.

Rachel estaba deshaciendo el equipaje, colocando la ropa metódicamente encima de la cama. Al ver a Quinn, se incorporó y sonrió.

**- ¿Ves por qué prefiero alojarme en un hotel? **

**- Lo siento, Rachel. Debería haber hecho algo. O haber dicho algo. **

**- No. Tienes que hacer lo que suelo hacer yo. Aceptar las bromas y callar** - Soltando lo que tenía en las manos, se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazó **- Me alegro de que estemos llevando nuestra relación en secreto. Jesse no tiene muy buena opinión de mí y tu reputación saldría perjudicada por asociación. **

**- No me importa que me critique. **

Rachel sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

**- A mí sí me importa. Me importa mucho** - Se aclaró la garganta -** Esta noche, cuando todos se hayan acostado, me gustaría que fuésemos a dar un paseo. **

**- Me encantaría. **

**- Al menos, así tendré algo agradable que esperar. **

Rachel la abrazó apasionadamente. Su lengua se coló en su boca mientras las manos se le iban a su culo, que le apretó sin ninguna vergüenza.

Quinn se permitió olvidarse de dónde estaba durante unos instantes, pero luego la apartó de un empujón.

**- No... No podemos. **

Los ojos de Rachel tenían un brillo salvaje.

**- Pero te necesito... -** Agarrándola con fuerza, le hundió las manos en el pelo - **Te necesito, Lucy. Ahora. **

Las entrañas de Quinn se licuaron al oír la desesperación en sus palabras. Rachel le besó el cuello, abriéndole el cuello de la blusa con la boca y mordisqueándole la clavícula. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el pie, le desabrochó dos botones, apartando la tela para dejar al descubierto la piel de encima del sujetador. Luego la levantó y la apoyó contra la puerta, rodeándose la cintura con sus piernas. Al notar el contacto directo entre ellas, Quinn ahogó un grito.

Rachel le acarició el pecho con los labios, hundiendo la punta de la lengua bajo el sujetador rosa palo. Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó, buscando la cabeza de Rachel a ciegas, enlazando las manos en su pelo, animándola a seguir. Rachel respondió resiguiendo la línea del sujetador con un dedo, mientras con la otra mano seguía sujetándola por debajo del muslo.

Quinn abrió los ojos de repente al notar que le estaba sujetando el pecho en la palma de la mano y que su boca le succionaba la base del cuello. En contra de su voluntad, le apartó la mano y se movió para que le soltara el cuello.

**- Rachel, lo siento. No podemos** - dijo, colocándose bien el sujetador. Se movió de un lado a otro, pero Rachel no la soltó. Lo que vio en sus ojos la hizo ruborizar -** Sé que estás disgustada y me gustaría consolarte, pero nos están esperando abajo. Santana quiere que elijas el vino para la cena. **

Rachel la miró de otra manera y la depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Quinn se abrochó la blusa rápidamente y se puso bien los pantalones.

**- Tienes una opinión demasiado buena de mí. **

Quinn recorrió el borde de la alfombra con la punta del botín.

**- Lo dudo. **

**- Lo que acabo de hacer no ha sido agradable ni apropiado. Lo siento mucho. **

Con un dedo, Rachel le acarició la mancha roja que había aparecido en el lugar donde la había succionado, antes de abrocharle la blusa hasta arriba. Ahora parecía una amish.

Quinn le miró los ojos, oscuros y preocupados.

**- Rachel, estás cansada del viaje y esta reunión no resulta fácil. Sé que no ibas en serio. Te sientes mejor cuando me tocas y, francamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo** - confesó, mirando al suelo.

**- Ven aquí** - susurró Rachel, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo - **Te equivocas en una cosa. Iba muy en serio. Por supuesto que me siento mejor cuando te toco, pero eso no es excusa. Siento haberte asaltado de esta manera. He perdido la cabeza. **

Rachel parecía asqueada de sí misma.

**- No me has hecho daño. **

Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

**- Me esforzaré para ser digna de ti. Si no estuvieras aquí, ya me habría marchado. **

**- No, no lo habrías hecho. Leroy te necesita. Y tú no lo abandonarías en la adversidad. **

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Rachel. Con un último beso, más de amiga que de amante, se volvió hacia la maleta.

Quinn salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera, preguntándose qué pasaría durante la cena. Se detuvo en el descansillo a mirarse en el espejo, esperando que no se notara que acababa de pasar unos momentos furtivos de intimidad con su profesora.

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 24**_

Santana se había encargado de distribuir a los invitados en la mesa. Ella ocupó el lugar de Gloria, para estar más cerca de la cocina, y Leroy se sentó a la cabecera; como siempre. Jesse y Aaron estaban sentados en un lado y Quinn y Rachel en el otro. Aunque de vez en cuando Quinn notaba los ojos de Rachel mirándola, para su decepción, ésta no hizo ningún intento de tocarla por debajo de la mesa.

A Santana no se le pasó por alto la nueva imagen amish de su amiga. Miró a Rachel alzando una ceja, pero ésta ignoró a su hermana y se concentró en la servilleta de hilo.

Antes de empezar a comer, Leroy les pidió que se dieran las manos para bendecir la mesa. Al darle la mano a Rachel, a Quinn le pasó la corriente e, instintivamente, se soltó. Los ojos de halcón de Santana tampoco se perdieron detalle esta vez, pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque Quinn volvió a darle la mano a Rachel en seguida.

**- Padre, te damos gracias por este día y por los muchos dones que hemos recibido. Gracias por nuestro país, nuestro hogar y la comida que vamos a tomar. Gracias por mi hermosa familia y por poder estar juntos; por mi preciosa esposa, el amor de mi vida... **

Seis pares de ojos se abrieron al unísono. Cinco de ellos se volvieron hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Un par de ojos grises se cerraron y una mano los cubrió.

Había sido un lapsus. Las palabras se le habían escapado sin pensar, después de tantos años de repetirlas. Pero el efecto fue inmediato y dramático. Los hombros de Leroy empezaron a temblar.

**- _Oh, Dios mío_** - murmuró Quinn.

Santana salió disparada a abrazar y consolar a su padre, intentando contener las lágrimas. Aaron acabó la plegaria por Leroy como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando dijeron _«Amén»_, casi todos se secaron alguna lágrima. Empezaron a pasarse el pavo, las verduras y el puré de patatas de Jesse.

Excepto Rachel, que permaneció inmóvil, con los puños apretados a los costados, mientras era testigo de las lágrimas de su padre adoptivo. Por debajo de la mesa, Quinn le buscó la rodilla con la mano. Al ver que no protestaba ni hacía muecas, la dejó allí. Al cabo de un rato, Rachel le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón.

Quinn notó que el cuerpo de Rachel se relajaba antes de soltarla. Durante el resto de la cena, Rachel mantuvo el pie enlazado con el de ella, en secreto.

Mientras disfrutaban de una tarta de calabaza comprada en la tienda, Leroy le contó a Quinn que en enero se trasladaría a Filadelfia para iniciar una nueva vida. Iba a trabajar como investigador en el Centro de Neurociencia del hospital de la Universidad de Temple.

**- ¿Has vendido la casa? **

Leroy desvió la vista hacia Rachel antes de volver a mirar a Quinn.

**- Sí, he comprado un piso cerca de Santana y Aaron. En Filadelfia podré centrarme en la investigación y no tendré que dar clases. Creo que aún no ha llegado el momento de retirarme, pero sí me apetece mucho cambiar de actividad. **

Quinn se entristeció al pensar que la casa iba a pasar a otras manos, pero en voz alta apoyó la decisión de Leroy.

_«Por eso Rachel quiere ir a pasear esta noche por el huerto» _

**- Bueno, Rachel, ¿por qué no le cuentas a todo el mundo lo de tu viaje a Italia? **- Leroy le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa a su hija adoptiva.

Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Santana y Aaron se volvieron hacia Quinn, que siguió comiendo la tarta de calabaza como si no pasara nada, tratando de que no se le notara que se había quedado de piedra. Rachel le buscó la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras apretaba tanto los dientes que a Quinn le pareció oírlos.

**- ¿Te vas a Italia? **- preguntó Jesse - **Ojalá yo también tuviera un fondo de inversiones que me permitiera irme de viaje. Me encantaría ir a Italia -** añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Quinn.

Leroy miró a Rachel expectante, y Quinn vio que ésta luchaba para disimular el enfado que sentía antes de responder:

**- Me han invitado a dar una conferencia en la Galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia** - respondió con sequedad.

**- ¿Cuándo irás? **

**- A principios de diciembre. **

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?** - preguntó Aaron.

**- Una semana o dos. Tal vez algo más. Los organizadores han planeado varios actos y pensaba aprovechar para investigar algunos temas para mi segundo libro mientras estoy allí. Pero ya veremos. **

Apretó la mano de Quinn por debajo de la mesa. Quinn había perdido la fuerza y tenía la mano como muerta. Permanecía con la vista clavada en la tarta de calabaza, masticando despacio. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos. No se atrevía a mirar a Rachel.

Después de cenar, todos colaboraron recogiendo la mesa y lavando platos. Rachel trató de hablar con Quinn a solas, pero las interrumpían constantemente. Por fin, se rindió y acompañó a Leroy al porche mientras el resto de la familia se apilaba en los sofás del salón para escuchar música mala de los años ochenta.

La elección había sido de Jesse, que se puso a bailar cuando empezó a sonar Tainted Love, de Soft Cell, entre las burlas de Santana y de Quinn.

Aaron no entendía la fascinación que tanta gente sentía por la música de los ochenta, ni le veía la gracia a la manera de bailar ecléctica de Jesse, pero le dedicó una sonrisa educada mientras bebía cerveza.

Cuando empezó a sonar Don't You Forget About Me, Quinn supo que había llegado la hora de ir a buscar una segunda copa. Una vez en la cocina, se encontró mirando por la ventana a Rachel y a Leroy, que estaban sentados en sillas Adirondack, con los abrigos puestos.

**- Hola, Quinn** - la saludó Aaron, abriendo la nevera y sacando otra cerveza -** ¿Una Corona? **

- **Gracias -** Quinn la aceptó, francamente agradecida.

**- ¿Lima?** - Aaron señaló un cuenco con trozos de lima en la encimera.

Al verla intentar introducir el trozo de lima en la estrecha abertura de la botella, se apiadó de ella.

- **¿Quieres que lo haga yo? **

**- Por favor. **

Aaron era un especialista en cervezas Corona. Metió la lima dentro del botellín y, cerrando la abertura con el pulgar, lo puso boca abajo, enviando la fruta al fondo. Luego le dio la vuelta y dejó escapar el aire comprimido muy lentamente. Con una mirada de satisfacción, se lo devolvió.

**- Así es como se hace** - le dijo sonriendo.

Ella dio un trago y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón. La cerveza estaba muy buena.

**- Eres un buen hombre, Aaron** - Quinn se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Él se ruborizó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

**- ¿Cómo estás? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

**- Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero no se me da mal. Voy a presentar solicitudes a varias ****universidades para hacer varios cursos de doctorado el año que viene. Espero que me admitan en alguna. **

Aaron asintió y le dirigió una mirada seria pero comprensiva.

**- Santana me contó que Simon te había llamado. No quiero disgustarte, pero estamos preocupados por ti. ¿De verdad estás bien? **

Quinn parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que Aaron le estaba diciendo. Rachel debía de haberle contado a Santana la llamada de Simon.

**- Me asusté. A pesar de estar tan lejos, logró localizarme. Y no le gustó lo que le dije. **

Él le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

**- Ahora estás aquí. Formamos una familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros. Si se atreve a aparecer por aquí, me encargaré de darle su merecido. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle una paliza. Qué mejor manera de liberar tensiones que darle su merecido a alguien como él. **

Sonrió y bebió un nuevo sorbo.

Quinn asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa.

**- ¿Qué pasa con la boda? Santana me dijo que ya teníais fecha, pero cuando se lo he preguntado esta noche se ha cerrado como una ostra y no me dicho nada. **

Aaron negó con la cabeza.

**- No se lo digas a nadie. Habíamos pensado casarnos en julio. Pero esta noche, al ver a su padre romperse al bendecir la mesa, me ha dicho que no era un buen momento para anunciarlo. Así que volvemos a estar donde estábamos. Comprometidos, pero sin fecha. **

Bajó la cabeza y se secó la comisura de un ojo.

Quinn sintió lástima por él.

**- Santana te quiere y se casará contigo, pero quiere tener una boda feliz, rodeada de una familia feliz. Lo logrará, aunque tengáis que esperar un poco. **

**- ¿Y yo? ¿No le importa que yo sea feliz? -** murmuró y la mirada se le endureció momentáneamente. En seguida suspiró y negó con la cabeza - **No era eso lo que quería decir. La amo desde hace años. Yo no quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Quería que nos casáramos antes de entrar en la universidad. Pero ella siempre quiere esperar. Tanta espera me está matando, Quinnie. **

**- Para algunas personas, el matrimonio sólo es un trozo de papel. Santana tiene suerte de que tú pienses de otra manera. **

**- No es sólo un trozo de papel. Quiero estar junto a ella y prometerle mi amor frente a Dios y todos nuestros amigos. Quiero que sea mía, pero no como ni novia, sino como mi mujer. Quiero lo que Leroy y Gloria tenían, pero algunos días me pregunto si será posible. **

Quinn le rodeó el hombro con un brazo y lo abrazó con timidez.

**- Ya verás como sí. Ten fe. En cuanto Leroy se mude a Filadelfia y empiece una nueva vida, Santana se dará cuenta de que tenéis derecho a ser felices. Estar en esta casa sin Gloria es muy duro para todos. Está tan vacía sin ella... **

Aaron asintió y vació el resto del botellín.

**- Jesse ha puesto una lenta. Santana querrá bailar. Si me disculpas...** - Desapareció en el salón, dejando a Quinn con una cerveza perfecta y unos pensamientos imperfectos.

Mientras tanto, Leroy y Rachel estaban disfrutando de los regalos de ésta: puros habanos que había traído de contrabando de Canadá y una botella del whisky escocés favorito de Leroy, The Glenrothes.

**- Gloria nunca nos habría permitido hacer esto dentro de casa **- reflexionó Leroy, soltando anillos de humo hacia el cielo oscuro y aterciopelado de noviembre.

**- No creo que a nadie le importara ahora. **

Leroy le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

- **A mí me importaría. Por ella. Gracias, por cierto. Creo que son** **los mejores que he probado. **

**- De nada. **

Tras brindar y desearse salud, volvieron a guardar silencio mientras contemplaban el bosque de detrás de la casa y las delicadas estrellas.

**- Quinn tiene buen aspecto. ¿Os veis a menudo? **

Rachel echó la ceniza en el cenicero que había entre los dos.

**- Está en mi clase. **

**- Ha crecido. Y parece una persona mucho más segura **- Leroy aspiró el humo del puro, pensativo -** Tu universidad le sienta bien. **

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**- Gloria la quería mucho** - continuó el hombre y miró de reojo a su hija adoptiva, que no reaccionó de ninguna manera -** Antes de que me mude, tendríamos que celebrar una reunión familiar para hablar sobre los muebles y otras cosas. Sé que será incómodo para todos, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo ahora que en Navidad. Vendrás en Navidad, ¿verdad? **

**- Sí, pero aún no sé la fecha exacta. Y por lo que respecta a los muebles, Santana y Jesse pueden quedárselo todo. **

Leroy apretó los labios.

**- Tú también formas parte de esta familia. ¿No hay nada que te apetezca conservar? ¿Ni siquiera el armario que Gloria heredó de su abuela? Siempre ha estado en tu habitación. **

Rachel se lo quedó mirando antes de responder:

**- Pensaba que te lo llevarías todo. **

**- No, no hay sitio en el piso. Hay algunas cosas de las que no puedo desprenderme, pero el resto... **- Suspiró -** Francamente, para mí lo más importante es esto **- Levantó la mano y le enseñó el anillo de boda.

A Rachel le sorprendió que lo siguiera llevando, pero sólo por un momento. Algo le dijo que Leroy lo seguiría llevando el resto de su vida.

**- Gloria quería que os repartierais las joyas. Santana se ocupó ayer. Hay un par de piezas para ti en el tocador de nuestra habitación. **

**- ¿A Santana no le importa? **

**- Claro que no. Respeta la decisión de Gloria, igual que Jesse. De hecho, también hay algo para Quinn, si no te importa. **

Rachel se frotó los ojos.

**- No, claro que no me importa. ¿En qué habéis pensado? **

**- Gloria tenía dos collares de perlas. Uno se lo compré yo, pero el otro se lo regalaron sus padres o se lo compró ella cuando era joven, no estoy seguro. Ése es el que quieren regalarle a Quinn. **

**- Perfecto. **

**- Bien. Por favor, habla con Santana del asunto antes de irte. Hay algunas cosas que seguro que querrás llevarte. **

Rachel asintió incómoda, sin apartar la vista del habano.

**- Gloria te quería. Para ella no había favoritos, pero siempre supo que tú eras... especial. Estaba convencida de que Dios te había llevado hasta ella y deseaba fervientemente que fueras feliz. **

Rachel asintió.

**- Lo sé. **

**- En realidad, lo que quería era que conocieras a una buena chica, sentaras la cabeza, tuvieras hijos y, luego, fueras feliz. **

**- Eso no pasará nunca, Leroy. **

**- Eso nunca se sabe** - Alargando una mano, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el antebrazo -** Gloria nunca se rindió. No te rindas tú. Sabes que ella te amaba y que ahora mismo debe de estar encendiendo velas y rezando por ti. Sólo que un poco más cerca de la fuente original. **

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. Por un instante, tanto los de color marrón como los de color gris se humedecieron.

_«Reza también por mí, Gloria. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?»_, pensó Leroy.

Los dos siguieron lanzando anillos de humo por el porche, saboreando en silencio el whisky y los recuerdos.

QRQR

Cuando decidieron que era hora de acostarse, todos subieron la escalera por parejas, como los animales del arca.

Rachel agarró ligeramente a Quinn, para que fueran las últimas en subir. Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido en sus respectivas habitaciones, se plantó frente a su puerta, observándola a ella con voracidad. Quinn, nerviosa de repente, no podía dejar de mirarse los pies.

Acercándose, Rachel le desabrochó un botón de la blusa y le acarició la marca que le había dejado hacía un rato.

**- Lo siento** - dijo.

Quinn mantuvo la cabeza baja.

**- Lucy, mírame** - le pidió preocupada, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo **- No pretendía marcarte. Sé que no me perteneces, pero aunque fueras mía, encontraría una manera de demostrárselo al mundo que no fuera dejando tu preciosa piel de color rojo o morado. **

Los ojos de Quinn se llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto que era suya. Lo había sido desde que, a los diecisiete años, le dio la mano aquella noche y la siguió al bosque.

- **Espera un momento** - Rachel desapareció en su habitación y regresó con un jersey de cachemira de color verde que a Quinn le resultaba muy familiar **- toma, es para ti. **

Quinn cogió el jersey, pero la miró sin comprender.

**- No quiero que pases frío. Es para nuestro paseo por el bosque. **

**- Gracias. ¿No te hará falta? **

Rachel sonrió.

**- Tengo más. Y me gusta saber que algo mío estará cerca de ti. Si por mí fuera, lo llevarías puesto todo el fin de semana **- Enderezando los hombros, añadió -** Es una manera mucho más civilizada de marcarte. **

Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz del pasillo. Dio un paso hacia Quinn, como si fuera a abrazarla, pero Jesse salió de la habitación en ese momento, vestido sólo con unos bóxers con caritas sonrientes estampadas.

Al verlo, Rachel alargó la mano formalmente.

**- Buenas noches, Quinn** - le deseo, estrechándosela.

Jesse resopló y entró en el baño, rascándose el culo. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Rachel estrechó a Quinn entre sus brazos y la besó decididamente en los labios.

- **Vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora. Abrígate bien y ponte calzado cómodo** - dijo, mirándole los botines de tacón y suspirando.

Le dolía tener que despedirse de ellos, pero sabía que era necesario.

**- Buenas noches, mi... -** Se interrumpió bruscamente y se metió en su habitación, dejando a Quinn sola en el pasillo.

Quinn se preguntó qué sería lo que no había dicho y si debería aclararle que era suya.

Entró en la habitación y se cambió de ropa, envuelta en el aroma de Rachel y la calidez de la lana de cachemira, que la rodeaba como si fuera el abrazo de un amante.

* * *

**Patito, veo que ya te pusiste al día con la historia :) :* Besos Mi lindo Patito, Tu campeona ;)**

**Capitulo corto y tranquilo. Seguirá asi? **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 25**_

Mientras la casa estaba sumida en sombras y todo el mundo parecía estar durmiendo, Rachel y Quinn permanecían de pie en la cocina, contemplándose.

**- No estoy segura de que vayas lo suficientemente abrigada. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera** - dijo Rachel, tocándole el chaquetón.

**- No tanto como en Toronto** - replicó Quinn, quitándole importancia.

**- No estaremos mucho rato fuera. Mira lo que he encontrado **- Rachel le mostró una bufanda larga, hecha de anchas franjas blancas y negras. Tras enroscarla alrededor del cuello de Quinn, le hizo una lazada - **Es de mi facultad en Oxford. **

Quinn sonrió.

- **Me gusta. **

**- Te favorece. Y he encontrado otra cosa** - añadió, mostrándole una vieja manta que le resultó familiar.

Alargando la mano, Quinn la acarició.

**- ¿Es nuestra manta? **

**- Eso creo, pero no será suficiente. He traído dos más **- Dándole la mano, la guió hasta el porche.

Estaba más oscuro que hacía un rato y hacía más frío, pero extrañamente, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde el momento en que, hacía tantos años, Quinn le dio la mano y la siguió al bosque. Al recordar aquella noche, el corazón se le aceleró y respiró hondo para calmarse.

Rachel le apretó la mano.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada. **

**- Estás nerviosa, lo noto. Cuéntamelo. **

Le soltó la mano y la abrazó por la cintura.

Quinn le devolvió el abrazo.

**- La última vez que estuve en este bosque me perdí. Prométeme que no me dejarás sola otra vez. **

**- Lucy, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte sola. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería perderte** - El tono de voz de Rachel había cambiado. Era una voz más baja, más tensa.

Su declaración pilló por sorpresa a Quinn.

**- Si por cualquier razón nos separamos, quiero que me esperes. Te encontraré, te lo prometo** – dijo Rachel sacándose una linterna del bolsillo, iluminó el camino que desaparecía entre los árboles.

El bosque por la noche era espeluznante, una mezcla de árboles pelados esperando a que llegara la primavera y de pinos frondosos. Quinn se sujetó de la cintura de Rachel con más fuerza para no tropezar con alguna raíz. Cuando llegaron al extremo del huerto de manzanos, se detuvieron.

A Quinn le pareció más pequeño de lo que recordaba. La zona cubierta de hierba no había cambiado, igual que la roca. Los árboles eran los mismos, pero no tan grandes ni tan impresionantes como los recordaba. Todo tenía un aspecto mucho más melancólico y solitario, como si hubiera sido olvidado.

Rachel la guió hasta el lugar donde habían estado, tantos años atrás, y extendió la manta en el suelo.

**- ¿Quién ha comprado la casa de Leroy?** - preguntó Quinn.

**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

**- Por curiosidad. Dime que no ha sido la señora Roberts. Siempre la quiso. **

Rachel le tiró del brazo para que se sentara a su lado y las cubrió a ambas con mantas. Quinn se acurrucó a su lado y Rachel la abrazó.

**- La he comprado yo. **

**- ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? **

**- No podía permitir que la señora Roberts se la quedara y talara todos los árboles. **

**- ¿Compraste la casa por el huerto? **

**- No soportaba la idea de que alguien más la comprara y destruyera la propiedad. O de no poder regresar aquí nunca más. **

**- ¿Qué harás con ella? **

**- No lo sé. Tal vez la alquile. O me la quede como casa de veraneo. Pero no podía consentir que Leroy se la vendiera a un desconocido. **

**- Ha sido un gesto muy generoso. **

**- El dinero no significa nada. Nunca podré pagarle lo que hizo por mí. **

Quinn la besó en la mejilla.

**- ¿Estás cómoda?** - preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Tienes frío? **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- No, estás generando una importante cantidad de calor. **

**- Pero estás demasiado lejos. **

Incluso a la escasa luz de la luna, Quinn notó que los ojos de Rachel se oscurecían. Se acercó un poco más a ella y se estremeció cuando Rachel la sentó de lado sobre su regazo.

**- Mucho mejor así –** susurró Rachel, subiéndole un poco el chaquetón para poder acariciarle la suave piel de la espalda.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - **dijo Quinn.

**- Por supuesto. **

**- ¿Por qué no te llamas López de apellido? **

Rachel suspiró.

**- Berry era el apellido de mi madre. Pensé que, si me lo cambiaba, sería como renegar de ella. Además, no soy una López. No realmente. **

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cada una perdida en sus recuerdos, Rachel acariciándole la espalda y Quinn acurrucada contra su cuerpo. No parecía que Rachel tuviera intención de iniciar una conversación, por lo que Quinn tomó la iniciativa.

**- Me enamoré de ti al ver tu foto por primera vez. Me quedé muy sorprendida cuando te fijaste en mí aquella noche. No me podía creer que quisieras que te acompañara al bosque. **

Rachel le rozó los labios con los suyos, avivando el fuego que ardía latente bajo la superficie.

**- Te apareciste a mí de entre las sombras. Una vez me preguntaste por qué no te hice el amor aquella noche. No me hizo falta. Bebí de tu bondad y eso fue suficiente para calmar mi anhelo. **

Quinn habría apartado la vista, avergonzada, pero la vulnerabilidad que vio en los ojos de Rachel la retuvo y se quedó explorando las profundidades de sus ojos.

**- No me acuerdo de todo, pero sí recuerdo que pensé que eras muy hermosa. El pelo, la cara, la boca... Tu boca merece que le escriban sonetos, Lucy. Desde el mismo instante en que la vi, me moría de ganas de besarla. **

Quinn se apretó contra su pecho y, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se apoderó de su boca. La besó despacio pero con sentimiento, tirándole del labio inferior con los dientes y explorando su boca con la lengua.

Rachel le sujetó la espalda con las dos manos, casi levantándola. Quinn respondió cambiando de postura y montándose sobre ella, Rachel le gruñó en la boca ante la súbita e intensa conexión y la abrazó con más fuerza. Le acarició la espalda, subiendo hasta llegar a la tira del sujetador de encaje y bajando otra vez hasta la cintura de los vaqueros, amenazando con atravesar las fronteras que la protegían. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada… Rachel deseó verla a la luz de la luna. Sin que nada se interpusiera entre sus ojos y su piel.

Rachel se apartó un poco al notar que se estremecía.

**- ¿Estás bien, amor mío? **

Quinn se sobresaltó al oír sus palabras, pero en seguida sonrió.

**- Bien es poco. Yo... -** Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Eres muy... intensa. **

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Rachel se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su pecho resonaba, lleno de buen humor, y a Quinn le costó no contagiarse. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de ella.

Con el pulgar, Rachel le liberó el labio inferior de entre los dientes.

**- Si te parezco intensa, menos mal que no sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo. **

Se removió inquieta. Quinn no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ya era imposible de ignorar. En el lugar donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, había solidez y mucho calor; la promesa de algo misterioso y muy satisfactorio.

Se ruborizó por la reacción del cuerpo de Rachel ante su cercanía, pero no apartó la mirada.

**- Cuéntamelo. **

**- Quiero hacerte el amor porque me importas. Quiero adorar tu cuerpo desnudo con el mío y descubrir todos sus secretos. Quiero darte placer, no unos minutos, sino durante horas, o días. Quiero ver cómo arqueas la espalda de éxtasis y mirarte a los ojos mientras te hago mía -** Rachel suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con la mirada ardiente pero decidida - **Pero no aquí. Hace frío, sería tu ****primera vez y todavía tenemos cosas que aclarar. **

Le besó la frente con ternura, preocupada porque Quinn pudiera pensar que la estaba rechazando.

**- Quiero que te sientas segura y cómoda** - continuó - **Quiero adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y eso lleva tiempo. Y... necesitaremos más comodidades de las que nos puede proporcionar este huerto** - Sonriendo, alzó una ceja -** Por supuesto, mis deseos tienen poca importancia. Lo que importa es lo que desees tú. **

**- Creo que está bastante claro. **

**- ¿Lo está?** - preguntó Rachel, insegura.

Quinn se le acercó para besarla en los labios, pero sólo la alcanzó en la barbilla.

**- No estaría aquí con el frío que hace si no quisiera estar contigo. **

**- Siempre es agradable oírlo decir en voz alta. **

**- Rachel Berry, te deseo** - susurró Quinn -** De hecho, yo... **- Se mordió el labio para no decir una palabrota.

**- Di lo que quieras** - la animó Rachel -** No pasa nada. Di lo que sientes. **

**- Quiero que seas la primera. Soy tuya, Rachel, si me quieres. **

**- No hay nada que quiera más. **

Esta vez, fue Rachel quien se apoderó de su boca, besándola con determinación. Su beso, lleno de promesas, prendió fuego en las entrañas de Quinn, despertando y alborotando su deseo.

Rachel la deseaba. Nunca lo había ocultado. Siempre se lo había demostrado con sus besos, pero la línea que separaba el deseo carnal y el afecto era muy tenue y fácil de malinterpretar. Quinn ya no era consciente de esa distinción. Lo único que existía para ella eran sus cuerpos unidos y sus bocas conectadas, mientras sus manos se exploraban suavemente. En el huerto, que era su paraíso, sólo había dos casi amantes. No existía nada ni nadie más.

Mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados, Rachel se echó hacia atrás en la manta hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo, con Quinn arrodillada encima. El pecho de Quinn se pegó al de Rachel y entre sus caderas notó una fricción muy agradable. Se dejó caer, presionando descaradamente sus curvas contra ella. Nunca había experimentado nada igual.

Rachel le permitió que siguiera, pero sólo un poco más. Liberándose de sus labios, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándola con pasión.

**- Ardo por ti, Lucy, pero es mucho más que hambre física. Te deseo completamente** - Negó con la cabeza, suspirando **- Odio hacer esto, pero hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. **

Quinn también suspiró.

**- ¿Como cuáles? **

**- Como el viaje a Italia. Tendría que habértelo contado antes. **

Quinn se incorporó lentamente.

**- Los profesores viajan por trabajo. Ya lo sé** - dijo, mirando la manta.

Rachel también se sentó.

**- Lucy** - Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo - **No te escondas de mí. Dime lo que piensas. **

Quinn se retorció las manos.

**- Sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, pero me ha dolido que Leroy se enterara antes que yo. **

**- Tienes todo el derecho. Soy tu novia. Deberías haber sido la primera en saberlo. **

**- ¿Eres mi novia?** - murmuró Quinn.

**- Soy más que eso. Soy tu amante. **

Las palabras de Rachel y, sobre todo, su voz, baja y sensual, le provocaron un escalofrío.

**- ¿Sin sexo? **

**- Los amantes tienen una relación íntima a muchos niveles. Tienes que entender que deseo ese tipo de relación contigo. Sólo contigo. El término **_**«novia»**_** se queda corto. Y siento mucho haberte hecho daño. El viaje salió en la conversación mientras hablábamos del tema de la casa, porque afectaba a las gestiones que tenemos que hacer. Recibí la invitación de los Uffizi hace unos meses, antes de que tú llegaras a Toronto. He estado a punto de sacar el tema varias veces, pero al final no he encontrado el momento. Supongo que esperaba a que estuviéramos más cómodas en nuestra relación. **

Quinn la miró con interés.

**- Quería que el viaje a Florencia fuera tu regalo de Navidad. No quiero ir sola. La idea de dejarte ahora, de separarme de ti...** - La voz se le volvió más ronca -** Pero tenía miedo de que te negaras. Que pensaras que era un truco de seducción. **

Quinn la miró con el cejo fruncido.

**- ¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? **

**- Si no me acompañas, preferiría no ir. **

Quinn sonrió y la besó.

**- En ese caso, gracias por la invitación. Acepto. **

Rachel sonrió aliviada y le enterró la cara en el pelo.

**- Después de lo que pasó con la ropa, estaba convencida de que me dirías que no. Si quieres, reservaré habitaciones separadas. Y te sacaré un billete abierto para que puedas volver si decides... **

**- Rachel, te he dicho que acepto. De todo corazón. No se me ocurre una persona con la que me gustaría más ir a Florencia. Y quiero compartir habitación contigo** - La miró tímidamente –** El semestre ya habrá acabado. No estaremos rompiendo ninguna norma si... si me llevas a tu cama y me haces tuya. **

Rachel la interrumpió con un beso abrasador.

**- ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que quieres que sea la primera? **

Quinn la miró muy seria.

**- Siempre has sido tú, Rachel. Nunca he querido a nadie más. Tú eres la persona que he estado esperando. **

Quinn inició un beso suave, que pronto aumentó de intensidad. Instantes después, estaba tumbada sobre Rachel. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y, sin embargo, deseaba estar aún más cerca. La deseaba aún con más fuerza que durante su tango en el museo.

Rachel interrumpió el beso, jadeando, y le besó el cuello, evitando cuidadosamente la marca que le había dejado hacía unas horas. Cuando la besó en la zona del nacimiento del pelo, Quinn gimió y le entrelazó las manos en la nuca.

**- Es demasiado arriesgado, amor mío. Si sigo besándote así, no voy a poder parar. **

A pesar de sus protestas, las manos de Rachel siguieron resiguiendo las curvas de su trasero y de sus caderas, provocándola, excitándola. Quinn trató de besarla una vez más, pero Rachel se lo impidió sujetándole la cara con una mano.

**- Si sigues así, voy a tomarte aquí y ahora** - susurró -** Te mereces algo mejor. Te lo mereces todo y eso es lo que voy a darte. **

Quinn se apoyó en un codo.

**- Además, no hemos acabado de discutirlo todo -** La voz de Rachel ya no era ronca ni sexy. Aclarándose la garganta, respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando -** Si estás tomando la píldora, no digo nada, pero debes saber que no hace falta que te preocupes por quedarte embarazada. **

**- No te entiendo. **

**- No puedo tener hijos, Lucy. **

Quinn la miró, parpadeando.

**- ¿Deseas tener hijos? Tal vez debería haber sacado el tema antes** – Rachel la miró insegura.

Quinn guardó silencio mientras asimilaba la noticia.

**- No vengo de un entorno familiar feliz. Alguna vez he pensado que sería agradable casarme y tener un bebé, pero nunca demasiado en serio. **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

Quinn se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado.

**- Nunca pensé que encontraría a nadie que me amara. No soy precisamente sexy. Soy tímida. Y débil. **

**- Oh, Quinn **- Rachel la abrazó y la besó en las mejillas -** Te equivocas. Eres increíblemente sexy. Y no eres débil en absoluto. **

Quinn jugueteó con la solapa de la cazadora de cuero de Rachel.

- **Siento que no puedas tener hijos. Supongo que por tu condición era muy probable de que fueras estéril. Pero muchas parejas tienen problemas de concepción. **

Rachel se tensó.

**- Mi situación no tiene nada que ver con mi condición y tampoco con la de ellos. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? **

**- Su infertilidad es natural** - Rachel entrecerró los ojos y la miró con preocupación.

Quinn levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

**- ¿Te disgustaste mucho al enterarte? **

Rachel le agarró la muñeca y la apartó.

**- Me sentí muy aliviada, Lucy. Y no me enteré. **

**- No te entiendo. **

**- Fui yo la que tomé la decisión de esterilizarme al salir de rehabilitación. **

Quinn tragó saliva ruidosamente.

**- Oh, Rachel. ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque alguien como yo no debe reproducirse. Te conté la historia de mi padre. Y te conté cómo era cuando me drogaba. Me pareció una irresponsabilidad dejar abierta la puerta a una posible paternidad o maternidad como sea. Así que tomé esa decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea. No quiero tener hijos. Nunca. **

Se volvió para mirar a Quinn. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, continuó:

**- Pero no contaba con que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Ahora casi me arrepiento de mi decisión, aunque, créeme Quinn, es mejor así **- Se tensó, como preparándose para recibir una embestida -** Tal vez ahora cambies de opinión sobre tu relación conmigo. **

**- Rachel, por favor... Dame un minuto **- Se sentó a su lado mientras procesaba toda esa nueva información.

Rachel la tapó con una de las mantas. Quinn era consciente de que no se lo había contado todo. Tenía que haberle pasado algo muy traumático como para hacerla tomar esa decisión tan drástica. Tenía que haber algo más, aparte de sus orígenes y adicciones.

¿Importaría de verdad? ¿Habría algún secreto capaz de matar su amor por ella?

Rachel permanecía inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna, esperando su respuesta. Los minutos le estaban pareciendo horas.

_«La amo. Nada de lo que me diga podrá matar ese sentimiento. Nada» _

**- Lo siento, Rachel** - Quinn le rodeó el cuello con los brazos - **Sigo queriéndote. Me imagino que en algún momento tendremos que volver a hablar** **de esto, pero por ahora me vale con lo que me has contado. **

Rachel pareció sorprendida con sus palabras. Luego, la suave aceptación de Quinn la emocionó. Le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**- Quinn, necesito decirte quién soy. Lo que soy en realidad** - dijo con énfasis.

**- Escucharé todo lo que quieras contarme, pero eso no cambiará nada. Siempre has sido tú, Rachel. **

Rachel le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la besó dulcemente, como si quisiera unir sus almas.

**- Siempre has sido tú, Lucy. Sólo tú. **

La abrazó y se tranquilizó al oler su aroma. De repente, el futuro parecía posible. Tenía esperanza. Tenía fe en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando Quinn lo supiera todo, la mirara con aquellos grandes ojos avellanas y le dijera que seguía queriéndola.

_«La amas» _

Otra vez la voz salió de la nada, pero en esta ocasión Rachel la reconoció. Y, en silencio, le dio las gracias.

**- Pareces estar muy lejos de aquí, amor mío** - Quinn sonrió al utilizar el mismo término cariñoso que ella.

Rachel le dio un beso suave.

**- Estoy justo donde quiero estar. Tal vez hoy no sea la mejor noche para compartir secretos, pero no puedo llevarte a Italia sin contártelo todo. Y también me gustaría que tú lo hicieras** - La miró con seriedad - **No puedo pedirte que desnudes tu cuerpo sin pedirte también que desnudes tu alma. Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Espero que lo entiendas. **

Con los ojos, trataba de expresar que lo estaba haciendo por ella.

Quinn asintió lentamente. Rachel unió los labios a los suyos. Ella suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando los latidos fuertes y regulares de su corazón. El tiempo pasó o tal vez se detuvo.

Dos casi amantes se entrelazaban como la hiedra bajo el cielo de noviembre, con la luna y las estrellas como única iluminación.

QRQR

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn se despertó temprano y fue a darse una ducha. Se vistió, hizo la maleta y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel a las ocho en punto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Nada, ni un movimiento, ni un ruido.

Arrastró su maleta de ruedas por el pasillo y la bajó a la planta baja. Al asomarse al salón, vio a Leroy y a Santana sentados en un sofá. Ella estaba llorando y su padre trataba de consolarla.

Quinn soltó la maleta, que se cayó al suelo, atrayendo la mirada de padre e hija. Empezó a disculparse, pero la interrumpieron en seguida.

**- No pasa nada, Quinn** - dijo Leroy - **¿Has dormido bien? **

**- Sí, gracias. Santana, ¿estás bien? **

Su amiga se secó los ojos.

**- Perfectamente. **

**- ¿Por qué no habláis un poco las dos mientras yo preparo el desayuno? A Santana le gustan las tortitas con arándanos. ¿Y a ti te gustan, Quinn?** - Leroy se levantó y señaló hacia la cocina.

**- Gracias, pero he quedado con mi padre en Kinfolks para desayunar a las nueve. **

**- Te llevaré en coche, pero deja que prepare unas tortitas antes. **

Cuando Leroy desapareció, Quinn se sentó al lado de su amiga y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**- He discutido con Aaron. Parecía malhumorado esta mañana y le he preguntado qué le pasaba. Ha empezado a hablar de la boda y me ha preguntado si pensaba fijar la fecha alguna vez. Cuando le he dicho que quería esperar un poco, me ha preguntado que cuánto tiempo era un poco** - Levantó los brazos al cielo, frustrada -** Cuando le he vuelto a decir que no lo sabía, ¡me ha preguntado si quería romper el compromiso! **

Ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

**- Nunca discutimos, pero esta vez estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Y en mitad de la discusión, se ha metido en el coche y se ha ido. No sé adónde ni si piensa volver** - añadió Santana, sollozando.

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza.

**- Claro que va a volver. Estoy segura de que debía de estar molesto consigo mismo por discutir contigo y que se ha ido a dar una vuelta para calmarse. **

**- Papá nos ha oído y, claro, ha querido saber por qué estaba retrasando la boda** - Santana volvió a secarse las lágrimas con las manos -** Dice que Aaron tiene razón, que no puedo poner mi vida en espera. Y que mamá se disgustaría si se enterara de que estaba retrasando la boda por su culpa** - Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas.

**- Tu padre tiene razón. Merecéis ser felices. Aaron te quiere mucho. Lo único que desea es casarse contigo. Tiene miedo de que te hayas arrepentido. **

**- No me he arrepentido. Lo quiero, desde siempre. **

**- Pues díselo. Te llevó a una isla para que pudierais estar a solas tras el funeral. Ha tenido paciencia con todo. Estoy segura de que aceptará la fecha que le des; sólo quiere fijar una. **

Santana sorbió por la nariz.

**- No sabía que le preocupara tanto. **

**- Tal vez deberías desayunar algo antes de llamarlo. Deja que se calme un poco y luego os vais a dar un paseo y lo habláis. No podéis arreglar las cosas aquí, con tanta gente alrededor. **

Santana se estremeció.

**- Menos mal que no ha sido Jesse el que nos ha oído. Él se habría puesto de mi lado y Aaron se hubiera enfadado aún más. **

En ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y volvió a cerrarse y Rachel entró en el salón. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alborotado, como si volviera de correr, y llevaba un chándal Nike negro. Mientras se acercaba a ellas, se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y apretó un botón del Iphone.

Paseó la mirada entre Quinn y Santana antes de preguntar:

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Aaron y yo hemos discutido -** respondió Santana, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas.

Acercándose a ella, Rachel la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

**- Lo siento, San ¿Dónde está? **

**- Se ha ido. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza débilmente. Le dolía ver sufrir a su hermana.

Antes de poder preguntar nada más, Leroy salió de la cocina, anunciando que el desayuno estaba en la mesa.

**- Quinn, dame cinco minutos y te llevaré a Kinfolks. **

Rachel soltó a Santana.

- **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Quinn ha quedado con su padre a las nueve. **

Rachel miró la hora.

**- Todavía no son las ocho y media. **

**- No pasa nada. Puedo esperar allí tomándome un café** - dijo Quinn sin mirarla. Odiaba ser una molestia.

**- Deja que me duche y te llevo yo. Igualmente tengo que pasar por la inmobiliaria. **

Quinn asintió y los tres entraron en la cocina mientras Rachel se duchaba. Entre tortita y tortita, Santana sacó un collar del bolso y se lo puso a Quinn alrededor del cuello.

**- ¿Qué es esto?** - preguntó ella, acariciando las perlas, sorprendida.

**- Era de mamá. Nos gustaría que tuvieras un recuerdo suyo. **

**- No puedo aceptarlo, Santana. Debes tenerlo tú. **

**- Yo tengo otro** - la tranquilizó su amiga con una sonrisa.

**- ¿Y Jesse? **

Santana se echó a reír.

**- Jesse dijo que no eran de su estilo. **

**- Queremos que lo tengas tú** - le aseguró Leroy, mirándola con cariño.

**- ¿Estáis seguros? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! -** Santana la abrazó, agradecida por poder devolverle tanta amabilidad de un modo tangible.

Quinn se sentía abrumada, pero se aguantó las lágrimas por Leroy.

**- Gracias. A los dos. **

Él le dio un beso paternal en la cabeza.

**- A Gloria le habría encantado verte con algo suyo. **

**- Debería darle las gracias también a Jesse. **

Santana puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

**- No se levantará hasta el mediodía. Aaron y yo tuvimos que encender el equipo de música ayer por la noche para no oírlo. Sus ronquidos atravesaban la pared** - Santana miró a su padre, que tenía el cejo fruncido - **Lo siento, papá, pero es la verdad. Si quieres, ven a cenar mañana con tu padre. Jesse estará y podrás darle las gracias. **

Quinn asintió, acariciando las perlas, maravillándose de su esférica perfección.

QRQR

Rachel y Quinn no hablaron mucho de camino al restaurante. Casi todo lo que tenían que decirse ya se lo habían dicho. Durante el trayecto, se tomaron de la mano como dos adolescentes. Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa radiante cuando Rachel le dio su bufanda del Magdalen College y le dijo que quería que se la quedara. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Russel no había llegado todavía.

**- Hemos tenido suerte** - dijo Quinn, aliviada.

**- Tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano. Si lo prefieres, se lo digo yo. **

Quinn la miró para ver si hablaba en serio. Y vio que sí.

**- Me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de ti. Cree que eres una delincuente. **

**- Razón de más para que me dejes hablar con él. Ya demasiada gente te ha tratado mal. **

**- Rachel, mi padre nunca me ha tratado mal. No es mala persona. Sólo está un poco mal ****informado. **

Rachel se frotó la boca, pero no dijo nada.

**- No voy a decirle nada hasta que haya terminado el semestre. Será más fácil por teléfono. Pero ahora será mejor que entre. Llegará en cualquier momento **– dijo Quinn.

Rachel la besó suavemente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

**- Llámame luego. **

**- Lo haré. **

Con un último beso, Quinn salió del todoterreno.

Rachel sacó el equipaje del maletero y lo dejó a los pies de ella, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído:

**- Ya me estoy imaginando nuestra primera vez. **

Quinn se ruborizó y murmuró:

**- Yo también. **

QRQR

Russel Fabray era hombre de pocas palabras. Tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente anodino. De estatura regular, constitución regular, pelo rubio muy claro, y ojos verdes. A pesar de su fracaso como padre y sus posibles defectos como marido, era un voluntario dedicado, que participaba activamente de la vida de la comunidad. De hecho, su reputación entre los ciudadanos de Selinsgrove era excelente y su opinión sobre temas municipales era siempre bien recibida.

Quinn y él pasaron un agradable día juntos. Los clientes habituales de Kinfolks recibieron a la hija de Russel con los brazos abiertos y el hombre pudo presumir ante ellos de lo bien que le iban las cosas en la universidad. Hasta les dijo que iba a presentar una solicitud para Harvard para el curso siguiente.

Luego fueron a dar un paseo en la furgoneta. Russel le enseñó los nuevos edificios en construcción, señalando lo mucho que había crecido el pueblo durante su corta ausencia. Más tarde la llevó a una charla sobre primeros auxilios que se estaba dando en el cuartel de bomberos, para que sus compañeros pudieran decirle a Quinn lo mucho que su padre hablaba de ella. Finalmente, fueron a comprar. Russel nunca tenía mucha comida en casa. Esa tarde, se perdió el partido para ver juntos una película. Se trataba de la versión del director de Blade Runner, una película que les apetecía ver a los dos.

Al acabar, Quinn le alcanzó una cerveza, animándolo a ver el partido mientras ella preparaba el famoso pollo a la Kiev. Al quedarse sola al fin, le envió un mensaje a Rachel:

_R, estoy preparando el pollo a la Kiev de Gloria y una tarta de merengue de limón para papá. Él está mirando el partido. Espero que estés pasando un buen día. Te llamaré hacia las seis y media. _

_Tu Quinn. Besos. _

Poco después, mientras preparaba dos cazuelas con pollo a la Kiev —una para esa noche y otra para que su padre la congelara— su Iphone la avisó de que tenía respuesta.

_Mi Quinn, te he echado de menos. Aquí también estamos mirando el partido. S y A han hecho las paces y han fijado una fecha. Creo que Leroy hace milagros. ¿O has sido tú? No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí oírte decir que eres mía. Ya estoy deseando oír tu voz. _

_Soy tuya, Rachel. __Muchos besos. _

Quinn fue casi flotando hasta la cocina, muy animada por las palabras de Rachel y por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Tras años de espera, Rachel iba a ser la primera.

Todas las lágrimas, el sufrimiento y la humillación vivida con Simon dejaban de tener importancia. Había esperado a la persona de sus sueños y ahora tendría la primera vez que siempre había soñado.

¡Y en Florencia, nada menos! Tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse agradecida, incluidas las perlas que llevaba al cuello. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Gloria había desempeñado un papel en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que le susurró unas palabras de agradecimiento.

Cuando hubo acabado de preparar las cazuelas de pollo, metió una en el horno y guardó la otra en el congelador del sótano. Al abrirlo, la sorprendió encontrarse con un montón de comida preparada, guardada en fiambreras o envuelta en papel de plata. Muchas llevaban una notita de _«Con amor, Deb»_

Quinn ignoró su rechazo al verlas. Deb Lundy era una buena mujer y parecía cuidar bien de Russel, pero su hija Natalie era harina de otro costal. Si Deb y Russel decidieran irse a vivir juntos o, Dios no lo quisiera, casarse, las cosas se le pondrían muy difíciles a Quinn para ver a su padre.

Intentando no pensar en Deb y Natalie, se concentró en preparar el postre favorito de su padre: tarta de merengue de limón. Aunque la que le gustaba era la que servían en Kinfolks, ella quiso hacerle uno.

Estaba metiéndola en el horno cuando sonó el teléfono. Russel respondió y empezó a maldecir a gritos. Tras una breve conversación sobre lo que parecían temas relacionados con el trabajo, colgó el teléfono bruscamente y desapareció en el piso de arriba. Al volver a bajar, llevaba puesto el uniforme.

**- Quinnie, tengo que irme. **

**- ¿Qué ha pasado? **

**- Hay un incendio en la bolera. Los chicos ya están allí, pero creen que puede haber sido provocado. **

**- ¿En Best Bowl? ¿Cómo...? **

**- Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. No sé a qué hora volveré **- Casi en la puerta, se volvió -** Siento no quedarme a cenar. Tenía muchas ganas de probar lo que has preparado. Nos vemos luego. **

Quinn lo miró por la ventana mientras salía marcha atrás con el coche y desaparecía. Sin duda, Rachel estaría cenando con su familia; no era buena hora para llamarla. Esperaría a que fueran las seis y media.

Cuando la alarma del reloj la avisó, sacó la tarta del horno y aspiró su aroma, dulce y ácido a la vez. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara, guardó el pollo a la Kiev en la nevera. Lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Esa noche cenaría un sándwich. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba.

Cogió un plato para servirle un trozo de tarta a su padre.

**- ¿Cómo has podido volver tan de prisa? Acabo de sacar la tarta del horno** - le dijo desde la cocina.

**- Me alegra saberlo, Quinnie. **

Al oír esa voz, el plato se le escurrió de entre los dedos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo de linóleo de la cocina.

* * *

**Besos Patito :***

**¿Quien habrá llegado? **

**Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por sus comentarios y a los que están desde el principio.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 26**_

Simon entró en la cocina y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Quinn se quedó mirando su hermosa cara de ojos azules y pelo rubio corto, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Al convencerse de que no lo estaba imaginando, dio un grito y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tratando de sortearlo. La gran mano de Simon se apoyó en el otro lado del quicio, barrándole el paso. Ella tuvo que agarrarse de su brazo para no caerse hacia atrás.

**- Por favor **- le rogó -** déjame salir. **

**- ¿Qué manera es ésta de recibirme después de todo este tiempo? **- Simon le sonrió, retirando el brazo y enderezándose cuan alto era, es decir, casi metro ochenta.

Quinn se encogió de miedo junto a la puerta, buscando a su alrededor un lugar por donde escapar.

Aunque no era exageradamente alto, Simon resultaba muy intimidante. La arrinconó y, una vez la tuvo segura en una esquina, le dio un gran abrazo.

**- ¡Simon, suéltame! **- exclamó ella, tratando de escapar y de respirar.

Él apretó con más fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

**- Vamos, Quinnie, relájate un poco. **

Quinn siguió resistiéndose.

**- ¡Tengo novia! ¡Suéltame! **

**- Y a mí qué me importa que tengas novia. **

Se acercó mucho a su cara y ella temió que fuera a besarla.

Pero no lo hizo. Se frotó íntimamente contra su cuerpo y la toqueteó, riendo al ver su expresión de asco.

**- Vaya, sigues siendo fría como el hielo. Creía que tu novia tal vez te habría curado **- La miró de arriba abajo con lujuria -** Al menos, sé que no me estoy perdiendo nada. Aunque me parece insultante que le hayas dado a ella lo que no quisiste darme a mí. **

Quinn se apartó y fue hasta la puerta principal. Abriéndola, le hizo un gesto para que se marchara.

**- Vete. No quiero hablar contigo. Papá volverá en cualquier momento. **

Simon se le acercó lentamente, como un lobo acechando a un cordero.

- **No me mientas. Sé que se acaba de marchar. Al parecer han tenido problemas en la bolera. Alguien ha quemado el edificio. Tardará horas en volver. **

Quinn parpadeó nerviosa.

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? **

**- Lo he oído por la radio. Estaba en la zona, así que me ha parecido el momento ideal para venir a visitarte. **

Quinn trató de mantener la calma, mientras analizaba sus alternativas. Era inútil salir corriendo, porque Simon la atraparía en seguida y se enfadaría aún más. Por otra parte, si permanecía en la casa, tenía alguna posibilidad de coger el móvil, que estaba en la cocina.

Con una sonrisa falsa y un tono amable más falso todavía, dijo:

**- Has sido muy amable de venir a verme. Pero los dos sabemos que lo nuestro se acabó. Tú conociste a otra persona y ahora eres feliz con ella. Dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿no te parece? **

Estaba tratando de que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba y no lo estaba haciendo mal.

Hasta que Simon se acercó y le acarició el pelo con ambas manos, llevándose mechones a la nariz para olerlos.

- **No fue una cuestión de felicidad. Era sólo sexo. Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas que puedes llevar a casa de tus padres a cenar. Tú, al menos, eras presentable. Aunque me decepcionaste mucho. **

**- No quiero hablar de eso. **

Él agarró la puerta y la cerró de un portazo.

**- No he acabado. Y no me gusta que me interrumpan. **

Quinn dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

**- Lo siento, Simon. **

**- Dejémonos de gilipolleces. Los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí. Quiero las fotos. **

**- Ya te dije que no las tengo. **

**- No te creo** - Le cogió el collar con una mano y la atrajo hacia él **- ¿De verdad quieres jugar a este juego? He visto lo que tiene Natalie y sé que las fotos existen. Si me las das ahora, seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero no me provoques. No he conducido tres horas para aguantar tus chorradas. No me importa cuántos collares de perlas te pongas. ¡No vales nada!** - exclamó, tirando de nuevo del collar.

Quinn levantó las manos para detenerlo.

**- Por favor, para. Estas perlas eran de Gloria. **

**- Oooh, eran de Gloria. Disculpa. Lo que vale este collar me lo gastaba en ti cada semana** - replicó, tirando una vez más, desafiante.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad y Simon notó el latido irregular de su pulso bajo los dedos.

**- Natalie está mintiendo** - repuso ella -** No sé por qué, pero ya te he dicho que no me llevé ninguna foto tuya. Y no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. Por favor, Simon. **

Él se echó a reír.

**- Impresionante actuación, pero eso es lo que es, una actuación. Sé que estás furiosa conmigo por lo que pasó y creo que te llevaste un recuerdo para vengarte de mí. **

**- Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no las habría sacado ya a la luz? ¿Por qué no enviarlas a un periódico o pedirte dinero por ellas? ¿Por qué iba a guardarlas durante más de un año? ¡No tiene sentido! **

Simon la atrajo hacia él y le dijo al oído:

**- No eres demasiado espabilada, Quinnie. No me cuesta demasiado creer que puedas tener algo guardado y que no sepas sacarle partido. ¿Por qué no subimos al piso de arriba? Así yo podré ir buscando las fotos y tú podrás tratar de ponerme de mejor humor. **

Succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja, se lo mordió ligeramente.

Ella inspiró y espiró hondo un par de veces, haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Alzando la vista hasta sus fríos ojos azules, dijo:

**- No pienso hacer nada hasta que no me quites las manos de encima. ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte? **

La mirada de Simon se endureció, pero la soltó.

**- No te preocupes. Me portaré muy bien contigo** - la tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla -** pero espero algo a cambio. Si no piensas darme las fotos, tendrás que darme otra cosa. Ya puedes empezar a pensar en lo que puedes hacer para que me vaya de aquí con una sonrisa en la cara. **

Quinn se encogió.

**- Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien. **

Abrazándola con fuerza, estampó la boca abierta sobre la de ella.

QRQR

A las seis y media en punto, Rachel se excusó por levantarse de la mesa y se dirigió al salón para esperar la llamada de Quinn, que no llegó.

Miró el buzón de voz. Nada. Tampoco tenía ningún mensaje de texto. Ni ningún correo electrónico. A las siete menos diez, la llamó.

Como no respondió, le dejó un mensaje:

_**«¿Lucy? ¿Estás ahí? Llámame» **_

Al colgar, buscó el listín telefónico en el iPhone y el número de la casa de Russel. El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que saltó el contestador.

Rachel colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje.

_«¿Por qué no responde al teléfono? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Russel?» _

Una sospecha espantosa se abrió camino en su mente. Sin perder un instante en despedirse, salió de casa, se subió al todoterreno y se dirigió a casa de Russel a toda velocidad. Por el camino, siguió tratando de conectar con Quinn o con Russel telefónicamente. Si la paraba la policía, mucho mejor.

QRQR

La victoria estaba tan cerca que Simon casi podía paladearla. Sabía que Quinn no era una persona fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su debilidad en su propio provecho. Cuando ella lo había mirado a los ojos y le había asegurado que no tenía las fotos, le había creído. Era mucho más probable que fuera Natalie quien lo estuviera engañando, desviando su atención de sus propios planes de venganza. Pero cuando tuvo a Quinn entre sus brazos, se olvidó de las fotos y se embarcó en un nuevo propósito.

Sin hacer caso del timbre del teléfono ni de las notas de Message in a Bottle que sonaban de vez en cuando en el iPhone de Quinn, Simon siguió besándola y tirando de ella hasta que quedó montada a horcajadas encima de él, que se había sentado en el sofá.

Seguía tan frígida como siempre. Se notaba que apenas toleraba su contacto. Sus brazos y su cuerpo estaban lánguidos, sin fuerzas. A Quinn nunca le había gustado que le metiera la lengua en la boca.

Nunca le había gustado que le metiera nada en la boca. Cuando empezó a moverse para liberarse, Simon se excitó. Recorriéndole la boca con la lengua, notó que su erección crecía y topaba contra la barrera de la cremallera.

Siguió besándola hasta que ella no pudo soportarlo más y le empujó el pecho con los puños. En ese instante, Simon supo que era el momento de pasar a otras actividades. Quinn se resistió mientras él le desabrochaba los botones de la blusa.

- **Por favor, no lo hagas -** suplicó ella **- Por favor, suéltame.**

- **Te va gustar** - se burló él, riéndose y manoseándole el culo - **Me aseguraré de que pases un buen rato y luego te soltaré. **

Con la boca le recorrió la mandíbula y descendió por el cuello, succionando en un punto por encima de las perlas.

- **No creo que quieras que volvamos a pelearnos como la última vez, ¿no, Quinn? **

Ella se echó a temblar.

**- ¿Quinn? **

**- No, Simon. **

**- Bien. **

Al tener los ojos cerrados, no vio la marca que le había dejado Rachel a escasos centímetros. Tampoco le habría importado. Ya había decidido marcarla para que, al volver a Canadá, su novia viera a qué se había estado dedicando. Una marca para ajustarle las cuentas. Tras succionar con toda la fuerza que pudo, le clavó los dientes.

Quinn gritó de dolor.

Él le lamió la herida, saboreando el gusto a la vez dulce y salado de su sangre. Cuando acabó, se retiró para contemplar su obra. Iba a tener que llevar jerséis de cuello alto para que no se le viera y sabía que ella los odiaba. La marca era tremenda, enorme, y contra su superficie roja destacaban dos hileras de dientes. Era perfecta.

Quinn lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas y Simon vio que algo cambiaba en su expresión. Excitado, se pasó la lengua por los labios. De repente, ella le dio una violenta bofetada. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió disparada del salón y corrió escaleras arriba.

**- ¡Mala puta! -** bramó Simon, saltando tras ella.

Antes de que llegara al último escalón, la alcanzó. Sujetándole el tobillo con ambas manos, se lo retorció.

Quinn se cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor.

**- Voy a darte una lección que nunca olvidarás** - la amenazó, agarrándola del pelo.

Ella volvió a gritar cuando le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Desesperada, le dio una patada que lo alcanzó en la entrepierna. Simon la soltó y se dobló sobre sí mismo antes de caerse rodando por la escalera. Quinn fue saltando a la pata coja hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

**- ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, puta!** - la amenazó él a gritos, agarrándose la entrepierna con las dos manos.

Mientras, ella apuntaló la puerta con una silla y empezó a tirar de la cómoda para reforzar la barricada. Varias fotos en marcos antiguos se cayeron mientras trataba de desplazar el pesado mueble. Una muñeca de porcelana se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el tobillo, fue hasta el extremo opuesto de la cómoda y la empujó.

Simon se lanzaba contra la puerta sin dejar de proferir insultos y amenazas.

Finalmente, Quinn logró desplazar la cómoda. Esperaba que eso le diera el tiempo necesario para llamar a Rachel antes de que Simon se abriera paso. Fue dando saltos hasta la mesilla de noche, donde había un teléfono, pero con la urgencia lo tiró al suelo.

_**- ¡Mierda! **_

Recogió el teléfono del suelo con dedos temblorosos y marcó el número de Rachel; le salió el buzón de voz. Mientras esperaba el pitido para dejar mensaje, Quinn observó horrorizada cómo la puerta empezaba a ceder ante los golpes de Simon.

_**- ¡Rachel, ven a casa de mi padre en seguida! Simon está aquí. ¡Está tratando de tirar abajo la puerta de mi habitación! **_

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones, Simon seguía arremetiendo contra la madera. Cuando lograra romperla, volcaría la cómoda y la atraparía.

_«No hay nada que hacer. Voy a morir»_, pensó Quinn.

Pues no veía posible que pudiera salir de aquella situación sin graves heridas o algo peor. Tenía que hacer algo. Soltó el teléfono y abrió la ventana, dispuesta a salir por allí. Cuando estaba levantando la pierna sobre el alféizar, vio que el todoterreno de Rachel se detenía derrapando frente a la casa. La vio saltar fuera del coche y correr hacia la entrada principal. Mientras lo hacía, gritó el nombre de ella y Simon, al oírla, soltó una maldición.

El sonido de pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera llegó seguido del ruido de pelea y una cascada de insultos y maldiciones. Algo pesado se desplomó y Quinn oyó que alguien caía rodando por la escalera.

Se acercó a la puerta casi destrozada para escuchar, pero los ruidos parecían llegar ahora del exterior de la casa. Volvió cojeando hasta la ventana y, al asomarse, vio que Simon estaba tumbado en el suelo, maldiciendo y cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Contuvo el aliento al ver que se levantaba con la cara cubierta de sangre. Un segundo después, la sangre que le salía de la nariz se mezcló con la que le salía de la boca cuando Rachel le partió el labio de un gancho de derecha.

**- ¡Cabróna!** - gritó Simon, escupiendo, antes de lanzarse sobre Rachel.

A pesar de los golpes recibidos, fue capaz de alcanzarla en pleno plexo solar de un puñetazo.

Rachel retrocedió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Simon avanzó entonces otro paso, ansioso por aprovechar la momentánea debilidad de su enemiga, pero Rachel se recuperó rápidamente y ganó terreno, alcanzándolo en el estómago con un doble golpe. Simon se dobló por la cintura y se dejó caer de rodillas.

Rachel enderezó los hombros y relajó el cuello moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Parecía calmada, vestida con una camisa Oxford y una americana de tweed, como si fuera de camino a una reunión de la universidad en vez de estar pateándole el culo al hijo de un senador de Filadelfia.

**- Levántate** - ordenó, en un tono de voz que hizo que Quinn se estremeciera.

Simon gimió, sin moverse.

- **¡He dicho que te levantes!** - Rachel se cernía sobre él como un ángel vengador, hermosa, terrible, implacable.

Al ver que Simon seguía sin moverse, lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

**- Si se te ocurre volver a acercarte a ella, te mataré. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque Lucy se disgustaría si me metieran en la cárcel. No voy a dejarla sola ni un segundo después de lo que has hecho, enfermo hijo de puta. Si una fotografía o un vídeo de alguien que se parezca a ella, aunque sea remotamente, aparece en un periódico o en Internet, vendré a por ti. No te lleves por mi apariencia, he resistido combates de diez asaltos contra tipas y tipos duros de Boston y he vivido para presumir de ello, y si te lo he demostrado, así que no dudes ni por un momento de que la próxima vez te machacaré. **

Con un último gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Luego se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre de los nudillos. En ese preciso instante, Quinn apareció tambaleándose en la puerta.

**- ¡Quinn!** - Rachel la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por los escalones del porche **- ¿Estás bien? **

La bajó al suelo con cuidado y la abrazó.

**- ¿Quinn? -** repitió, retirándole el pelo para poder verle la cara.

Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, arañazos en el cuello, la mirada perdida y… ¿aquello era un mordisco?

_«¡Esa bestia rabiosa la ha mordido!» _

- **¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...? **

Rachel bajó la vista con temor de lo que fuera a encontrarse, pero no tenía la ropa rasgada y, por suerte, estaba vestida, aunque tenía la blusa desabrochada.

Cerrando los ojos, dio gracias a Dios por no haber llegado demasiado tarde. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado.

**- Ven conmigo **- dijo con firmeza, quitándose la chaqueta y echándosela a ella sobre los hombros. Tras abotonarle la camisa, la condujo hasta el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta -** ¿Qué ha pasado? **- preguntó, mientras se sentaba al volante.

Quinn se agarraba el tobillo murmurando incoherencias.

**- ¿Lucy? **- Al ver que no respondía, alargó la mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara.

De un salto, Quinn se pegó a la puerta.

**- Quinn, soy yo, Rachel **- le dijo horrorizada - **Voy a llevarte al hospital. ¿De acuerdo? **

Quinn no pareció haberla oído. No lloraba ni temblaba. _«Está en estado de shock»_, pensó Rachel. Sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo, llamó a Leroy.

_**- ¿Leroy? A Quinn le ha sucedido algo**_ - Se detuvo y la miró de reojo -_** Su antiguo novio se ha presentado en casa de su padre y la ha atacado. Voy a llevarla al hospital de Sunbury. Sí, puedes ir allí directamente. Hasta ahora. **_

Luego se volvió hacia Quinn, deseando que le devolviera la mirada.

**- Leroy se reunirá con nosotras en Sunbury. Avisará a un médico amigo suyo. **

Quinn tampoco respondió. Antes de arrancar, Rachel buscó el teléfono de la central de bomberos y le dejó un mensaje a Russel, explicando lo que había pasado.

_«Es culpa de su padre. ¿Por qué coño la ha dejado sola?» _

**- Le he pegado -** La voz de Quinn, demasiado aguda, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

**- ¿Qué? **

**- Él me ha besado, pero yo le he dado una bofetada. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No lo haré nunca más. Yo no quería besarlo. **

En ese momento, Rachel dio las gracias por tener que llevar a Quinn al hospital. Si no tuviera que ocuparse de ella, habría regresado a la casa y habría rematado a Simon.

Quinn empezó entonces a decir cosas raras. Repitió que Simon la había besado y habló de una tal Natalie. A Rachel también le pareció que hablaba de ella, de que ya no querría acostarse con ella porque la habían marcado y porque era un desastre en la cama…

_«Pero ¿qué demonios le ha hecho ese desgraciado?» _

**- Chist, Beatriz. Mírame. ¿Beatriz? **

Le costó unos instantes reconocer ese nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Quinn recobraron la nitidez.

**- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿lo entiendes?** - dijo Rachel -** No es culpa tuya que te besara. **

**- No quería engañarte. Lo siento mucho** - murmuró Quinn.

Ante su tono de voz y el pánico que vio en su mirada, Rachel sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta.

**- Quinn, no me has engañado, ¿de acuerdo? Y me alegro mucho de que le hayas pegado. Se lo merecía. Eso y más** - Negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué habría pasado antes de su llegada.

QRQR

Cuando Leroy llegó al hospital, las encontró a las dos en la sala de espera. Rachel le estaba acariciando a Quinn el cabello y le hablaba al oído suavemente. Era una escena muy tierna, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el grado de intimidad que se notaba que existía entre ellas. Lo sorprendió mucho.

Mientras esperaban a que llegara el amigo de Leroy, éste examinó el tobillo de Quinn con delicadeza. Ella soltó un gritito. Al mirar a Rachel de reojo, vio que ésta estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarse.

**- Creo que no está roto, pero es evidente que está lastimado. Rachel, ¿por qué no vas a buscarnos una taza de té y unas galletas? **

**- No pienso dejarla sola -** contestó Rachel.

**- Sólo será un momento. Me gustaría hablar con Quinn. **

Asintiendo a regañadientes, Rachel desapareció camino de la cafetería.

Leroy no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuello de la joven. El mordisco era muy evidente. La otra marca, no tanto. Era más antigua.

Tenía por lo menos un día o dos. Era obvio que la relación entre Quinn y su hija adoptiva estaba más avanzada de lo que pensaba.

**- Gloria trabajaba en este hospital como voluntaria. **

Quinn asintió.

**- A lo largo de los años trató con mucha gente distinta **- continuó Leroy -** pero llegó a ser experta en víctimas de violencia doméstica** - Suspiró -** Fue testigo de casos muy tristes, en algunos de los cuales se vieron envueltos niños y niñas. Algunos tuvieron un desenlace fatal** - Mirándola a los ojos, añadió -** Te diré lo que Gloria les decía siempre a las víctimas: **_**«No es culpa tuya»**_**. No importa lo que él haya hecho ni lo que te haya obligado a hacer. No te lo merecías. En estos momentos me siento muy orgulloso de mi hija. **

Quinn bajó la vista hacia su tobillo magullado y guardó silencio.

Un instante después, un hombre asiático de aspecto agradable entró en la sala.

**- Hola, Leroy** - lo saludó, caminando hacia él con la mano extendida.

Leroy se puso en pie en seguida y se la estrechó.

**- Stephen, quiero presentarte a Quinn Fabray, una amiga de la familia. Quinn, él es el doctor Ling. **

Éste asintió y le pidió a una enfermera que la acompañara a una sala de exploración. Él las siguió poco después, tras asegurarle a Leroy que la trataría como si fuera su propia hija.

Sabiendo que Quinn quedaba en buenas manos, Leroy fue a buscar a Rachel a la cafetería, pero nada más salir al pasillo se la encontró discutiendo con Russel Fabray.

**- ¡Creo que sé de quién puedo fiarme y de quién no!** - le gritaba Russel, casi pegado a su cara, tratando de intimidarla cosa que no parecía conseguir en absoluto.

**- Pues es obvio que no, señor Fabray, o no habría tenido que sacar a esa rata a rastras de su casa para impedir que violara a su hija en su propia habitación. **

**- Estamos en un hospital** - les recordó Leroy muy serio - **Vayan a discutir a la calle. **

Russel lo miró, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Rachel.

**- Me alegro de que Quinn esté bien** - dijo en tono más calmado -** Y si eres tú quien la ha ayudado, te doy las gracias. Pero acabo de recibir una llamada de la policía diciéndome que le has dado una paliza al hijo del senador Talbot. ¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú quien lo ha empezado todo? ¡Tú eres la drogadicta! **

**- Me haré un test de drogas** - replicó Rachel con los ojos brillantes -** No tengo nada que ocultar. En vez de preocuparse por el hijo del senador, ¿no cree que debería preocuparse por su hija? Protegerla a ella era su obligación como padre. Y no puede decirse que haya hecho un gran trabajo. Joder, Russel, ¿cómo pudo enviarla de vuelta a casa de su madre cuando era niña? **

El hombre apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus venas parecieron a punto de estallar.

**- No sabes de qué estás hablando, así que cállate. Hay que tener narices para venir a darme sermones sobre la educación de mi hija, siendo una cocainómana con antecedentes por violencia. Como vuelva a verte cerca de ella, haré que te arresten. **

**- ¿Que no sé de qué estoy hablando? Vamos, Russel, saque la cabeza de debajo del ala y afronte las cosas. Estoy hablando de todos los hombres que entraban y salían de casa de su ex mujer en San Luis y que se la follaban delante de su hijita. ¿Y qué hizo usted al respecto? La rescató cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en una víctima de abusos sexuales y al cabo de unos meses la devolvió con su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿No se portaba bien? ¿Le quitaba demasiado tiempo? ¿Tiempo que prefería pasar en el cuartel de bomberos? **

Russel la miró con un profundo odio. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no liarse a puñetazos con una mujer allí mismo. O, aún peor, ir a buscar la escopeta que guardaba en la furgoneta y pegarle un tiro.

Pero no iba a hacer ni una cosa ni otra al lado de una sala de espera llena de gente. En vez de eso, maldijo entre dientes y fue a la ventanilla de admisiones para pagar la factura del hospital.

Cuando Quinn regresó, andando con la ayuda de muletas, Russel ya se había tranquilizado. Estaba al lado de la puerta de urgencias. La culpabilidad lo ahogaba.

Rachel se acercó a ella rápidamente, mirándole el tobillo vendado con preocupación.

- **¿Estás bien?** - le preguntó.

**- No lo tengo roto. Gracias, Rachel, no sé qué habría hecho si... **- Por fin fue capaz de llorar, pero las lágrimas no le permitieron seguir hablando.

Rachel le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Russel las observó un momento antes de acercarse a Leroy. Los dos amigos se dijeron unas palabras y se estrecharon la mano.

**- Quinnie, ¿quieres venir a casa? Leroy dice que puedes quedarte con ellos si lo prefieres** - le propuso Russel, moviendo los pies a un lado y a otro, incómodo.

**- No puedo ir a casa -** dijo Quinn y, apartándose de Rachel, abrazó a su padre con un solo brazo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él se disculpó y se marchó.

Leroy deseó buenas noches a la pareja y se marchó también, dejándole a Quinn privacidad para llorar tranquila.

Rachel se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente.

**- Podemos comprar las medicinas de camino. Santana puede dejarte algo o puedes ponerte mi ropa. A menos que prefieras pasar por casa de tu padre a buscar tus cosas. **

**- No puedo volver allí** – gimió Quinn, doblándose sobre sí misma.

**- No tendrás que volver si no quieres. **

**- ¿Y... y... él? **

**- No tienes que volver a preocuparte por ese asunto. La policía ya lo ha detenido. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos y casi se perdió en la calidez y la preocupación que reflejaban.

**- Te quiero, Rachel. **

Al principio, Rachel no reaccionó. Se quedó inmóvil, como si no la hubiera oído. Pero en seguida la expresión de su cara se suavizó. La abrazó, con muletas y todo, y la besó en la mejilla sin decir ni una palabra.

* * *

**Besos Mi lindo Patito :) :***

**Espero que la escena después de la llegada de Rachel a salvar a Quinn haya quedado bien, sino cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**Para los interesados mañana empiezo a subir otra adaptación g!p Quinn.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lamento la demora de hoy.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 27**_

Después de cenar, Jesse se fue a visitar a un amigo. Al volver a casa, descubrió sorprendido que había dos coches de policía en la puerta. La agente Jamie Roberts estaba interrogando a Quinn en el salón, mientras el agente Ron hacía lo propio con Rachel en el comedor. Con Leroy ya habían hablado antes.

**- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué hace la casa llena de policías? ¿Qué ha hecho Rachel esta vez?** - les preguntó Jesse a su padre y a su hermana, que estaban sentados en la cocina.

Aaron sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se la alargó a Jesse, que la aceptó agradecido.

**- Simon Talbot ha atacado a Quinn. **

Jesse casi escupió la cerveza.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Está bien? **

**- El muy cabrón la ha mordido** - explicó Santana - **y casi le ha roto el tobillo. **

**- ¿Él...? -** empezó a preguntar con decisión, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta.

Su hermana negó con la cabeza.

- **Se lo he preguntado. Tal vez no debería, pero lo he hecho. Me ha dicho que no. **

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Jesse dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera con fuerza.

**- Bueno, ¿y dónde está Simon ahora? Vamos, Aaron, alguien tiene que darle una lección. **

**- Rachel ya se ha encargado de eso. Ron dice que han tenido que llevarlo al hospital con la mandíbula rota. Rachel le ha destrozado la cara. **

**- ¿La Profesora? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? **

Aaron y Santana intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada.

**- De todos modos, me gustaría hacerle una visita de cortesía a ese gilipollas **- insistió Jesse, con los puños cerrados a los costados.

Aaron negó con la cabeza.

**- ¿Te estás oyendo? Eres fiscal, Jesse, y él es el hijo de un senador. No puedes ir a darle una paliza. Además, Rachel ha hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando los médicos acaben de remendarlo, lo ****detendrán. **

**- Aún no me habéis explicado por qué Rachel se ha ensuciado las manos por Quinn. Apenas se conocen. **

Santana se inclinó hacia su hermano y le susurró:

**- Son pareja. **

Jesse parpadeó como un semáforo perezoso.

**- ¿Cómo dices? **

**- Lo que has oído. Están juntas. **

**- Joder. ¿Qué hace Quinn con ella? **

Antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecer una opinión, Rachel entró en la cocina.

**- ¿Dónde está Lucy? **

**- Aún la están interrogando -** respondió Leroy, sonriendo y apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hija adoptiva -** Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho por ella. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos. Damos gracias porque llegaras a tiempo de impedir algo peor. **

Rachel apretó los labios y asintió, incómodo.

**- Te has ganado una medalla por haberle dado una paliza a Simon Talbot, pero no por haberte liado con Quinn. No te la mereces. No eres lo bastante bueno para ella** - dijo Jesse, haciendo crujir los nudillos.

Rachel le dedicó una mirada gélida.

**- Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo. **

**- Ahora sí. ¿Qué clase de profesora se tira a sus alumnas? ¿No tienes suficiente con todas las demás? **

Santana inspiró hondo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, alejándose del inminente choque de titanes.

Con los puños apretados a los costados, Rachel se acercó a su hermano, más joven pero muy corpulento.

**- Como vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario para referirte a ella, tú y yo vamos a tener más que palabras. **

**- Dejaos ya de toda esta mierda. Hay policías en el salón y estáis asustando a vuestra hermana** - les advirtió Aaron, interponiéndose entre ellos y apoyándole a Jesse una mano en el pecho.

**- Quinn no es de esas chicas a las que uno deja tiradas después de follársela. Es de las chicas con las que uno se casa** - dijo Jesse por encima del hombro de Aaron.

**- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?** - preguntó Rachel con hostilidad.

**- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ya ha cubierto el cupo de gilipollas en su vida? **

Leroy levantó una mano.

**- Jesse, ya basta. **

Éste miró a su padre con curiosidad.

**- Rachel ha rescatado a Quinn de su atacante. **

Su hijo se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera dicho que la Tierra era plana. Y que todos lo sabían, menos él.

Santana intervino, ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

**- Por cierto, Rachel, no sabía que conocieras a Jamie Roberts. ¿Fuisteis juntos al instituto? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Erais amigos? **

**- Conocidos. **

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Rachel, que se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina.

Leroy esperó a que la tensión se calmara para volverse hacia Jesse.

**- Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo** - le indicó, con calma pero con decisión.

Los dos subieron la escalera y se encerraron en el despacho de Leroy.

**- Siéntate** - le indicó éste -** Quiero que hablemos de tu actitud respecto a tu hermana. **

Sentado frente a su padre, Jesse se preparó para lo que se le venía encima. Leroy sólo llevaba a sus hijos al despacho para las charlas trascendentes.

Señalando hacia una reproducción del cuadro de Rembrandt _El regreso del hijo pródigo_, que ocupaba un lugar de honor en una de las paredes, Leroy le preguntó:

**- ¿Recuerdas la parábola? **

Jesse asintió lentamente. Se había metido en un lío.

QRQR

Quinn se incorporó en la cama y se sentó de un salto, tratando de respirar.

_«Una pesadilla. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Estás a salvo» _

Su corazón tardó unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal. Cuando su mente aceptó que estaba en la habitación de invitados de los López y no debajo de Simon, en el suelo de su antigua habitación, se relajó un poco.

Encendió la lámpara. La luz dispersó las sombras, pero no la animó. Se tomó un par de pastillas para el dolor que Rachel le había dejado en la mesita de noche cuando la había acompañado a la cama, unas horas antes. La había arropado y la había abrazado por encima de las mantas hasta que se había dormido. Pero ahora no estaba.

_«La necesito a mi lado» _

Más que las pastillas para el dolor, la luz o el aire, Quinn la necesitaba a ella. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo rodeándola, oír su voz profunda susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Era la única persona que podía hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado. Necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba besarla para olvidar la pesadilla.

Las pastillas servían sólo para aliviarle el dolor del tobillo; así que, a saltitos, fue hasta la habitación de Rachel para que le aliviara el dolor del corazón. Silenciosa como un ratón, escuchó. Cuando se convenció de que no había nadie despierto, entró en la habitación de ella.

Tardó unos instantes en distinguir algo en la penumbra. Rachel no había corrido las cortinas y estaba tumbada en el lado de la cama que habitualmente ocupaba Quinn. Se preguntó si podía decir que tuviese un lado de la cama con ella. Fue dando saltos hasta el otro lado, apartó el edredón y apoyó una rodilla en el colchón.

**- Lucy. **

Su ronco murmullo la sobresaltó. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar.

**- No, quieta – **le dijo Rachel.

Quinn se sintió desfallecer ante su rechazo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

**- Lo siento. No quería molestarte.**

Ruborizada de vergüenza y conteniendo las lágrimas, Quinn se volvió para irse.

**- No quería decir eso. Espera. **

Rachel apartó el edredón de un golpe seco y se levantó. Estaba desnuda y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en su espalda, desde los hombros, bajando por la columna hasta la estrecha zona lumbar, que se estiró mientras se agachaba para coger el pantalón del pijama.

Y, por supuesto, también sobre un trasero precioso y las piernas…

Cuando acabó de ponerse los pantalones y una camiseta, se volvió hacia Quinn.

Esta vez la luz se reflejó en su rostro y en sus hombros. El dragón tatuado estaba oculto, solo asomaba por el hombro descubierto.

- **Ya está. Ya puedes asaltar mi cama** - bromeó -** He pensado que te asustarías si entrabas y me encontrabas así. **

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba que se riera de ella, pero en ese caso, la entendió.

**- Ven aquí** - susurró Rachel, extendiendo el brazo para que, cuando se acostara, la cabeza de Quinn quedara apoyada en su pecho -** Me he puesto la alarma para ir a ver cómo estabas. Habría sonado en quince minutos. ¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo? **

**- Me duele. **

**- ¿Te has tomado las pastillas que te dejé? **

**- Sí, pero aún no me han hecho efecto. **

Rachel le buscó la mano y le dio un beso en los dedos con delicadeza.

**- Mi pequeña guerrera** - le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con la yema de los dedos -** ¿No podías dormir? **

**- He tenido una pesadilla. **

**- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? **

**- No. **

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza para indicarle que si cambiaba de opinión, estaría allí para escucharla.

**- ¿Puedes besarme? -** le pidió Quinn.

**- Pensaba que, después de lo que ha pasado, no querrías que te tocara.**

Quinn alzó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los suyos, poniendo fin a la conversación.

Rachel la besó con delicadeza, sin apenas apretar, porque la boca de Quinn seguía irritada y no quería hacerle daño. En silencio, maldijo a Simon.

Pero Quinn no tenía suficiente con ese beso. Quería beber de ella, quería que el fuego que sólo Rachel sabía despertar en su interior la envolviera y no pensar en nada más.

Abriendo la boca, Quinn le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura. Con decisión, le metió la lengua en la boca hasta encontrar la de ella. Se la lamió, bailó un tango con ella, tropezó y volvió al ataque. Rachel le sujetó la cabeza, agarrándola por el pelo. Contraatacando, empujó la lengua de Quinn con la suya, llevando el dulce combate a la boca de ella, que empezó a gemir de placer.

Mientras la besaba, no pensaba en nada más. Apartó el tobillo magullado para protegérselo y enredó las manos en el pelo de Rachel, tirando.

Rachel gruñó, pero no se detuvo. Quinn notó que su miembro empezaba a tensarse contra su muslo desnudo.

Rachel le recorrió el costado con la mano, deteniéndose unos instantes en su pecho antes de seguir bajando hasta la cadera. Le gustaba que la camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones cortos de Santana le apretaran un poco, marcando sus curvas y dejando una buena cantidad de piel al descubierto en los hombros y el escote. Incluso en la penumbra era preciosa.

De pronto, Quinn se encontró tumbada de espaldas, con Rachel apoyada en los antebrazos encima de ella. Cuando Rachel le apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas, las separó de buena gana.

Quinn quería más. Necesitaba más. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus dedos se negaban a soltarle el pelo, obligándola a seguir besándola.

Rachel respondió acariciándole los pechos por encima de la camiseta, aplicando la presión necesaria para excitarla, pero no la suficiente como para satisfacerla. Pero en seguida se reprimió y se apartó, apoyándose en un codo.

Actuando por instinto, Quinn se cogió la camiseta y trató de quitársela por la cabeza.

Rachel la sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. La besó y pronto volvieron a provocarse, excitándose mutuamente con la lengua e intercambiando alientos. Cuando Rachel le soltó la mano para acariciarle el muslo y colocarle luego la pierna alrededor de su cadera, Quinn aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para tratar de quitarse la camiseta una vez más, retorciéndose bajo Rachel.

Esta vez, Rachel la sujetó con ambas manos.

**- Lucy** - jadeó casi sin aliento -** por favor... para. **

Echándose hacia atrás, se arrodilló en la cama tratando de calmarse.

**- ¿No… te apetece?** - La voz de Quinn, tan sincera e inocente, le llegó al corazón, retorciéndoselo.

Rachel cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Con su respuesta, un dique se abrió en la memoria de Quinn, dejando escapar todas las crueles palabras que Simon le había dicho: _«Zorra estúpida. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama. Eres frígida. Nadie va a querer acostarse contigo» _

Quinn rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se sentó. Quería irse de la habitación antes de que se le escapara algún sollozo. Pero antes de que pudiera poner el pie bueno en el suelo, unos brazos le rodearon la cintura. Estaba atrapada.

Rachel se sentó con las piernas a ambos lados de las caderas de Quinny la abrazó con fuerza. Quinn notaba su respiración y el latido de su corazón contra su espalda. Era una sensación curiosa, pero muy erótica.

**- No te vayas** - susurró Rachel, dándole un beso en la oreja.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, le besó el cuello y se lo acarició con los labios.

Quinn sorbió por la nariz.

**- No quería disgustarte. ¿Te he hecho daño?** - Como Quinn no respondía, Rachel volvió a besarle la oreja y la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- No, al menos, no físicamente** - logró decir Quinn sin llorar.

**- Explícamelo, por favor** - le susurró Rachel al oído -** Dime cómo te he hecho daño. **

Quinn levantó las manos, exasperada.

**- Me dices que me deseas, pero cuando por fin encuentro el valor para lanzarme a tus brazos, ¡me rechazas! **

Rachel inspiró hondo, emitiendo una especie de silbido contra el oído de ella. Sintió que se tensaba. Notó los tendones de sus brazos en la cintura y otra cosa en la parte baja de la espalda.

**- Créeme, Lucy. No te estoy rechazando. Por supuesto que te deseo. Eres preciosa. Deliciosa** - Le besó la mejilla - **Ya hemos hablado de esto. Nuestra primera vez ya está cerca. ¿De verdad quieres que sea hoy? **

Quinn dudó y esa vacilación fue todo lo que Rachel necesitaba.

- **Incluso aunque estuvieras preparada, no te haría el amor esta noche, cariño. Estás magullada y eso significa que vas a tener que cuidarte unos cuantos días. Necesito que estés plenamente recuperada antes de empezar a explorar las posibilidades de... ah... las distintas posturas. **

Aunque no la veía, Quinn notó en su voz que estaba sonriendo.

Estaba tratando de hacerla reír.

**- Y, además, está esto. **

Rachel se movió para que ella se apoyara en el lado izquierdo de su torso, mientras le acariciaba la marca del cuello con un dedo.

Quinn se encogió al notar su contacto y Rachel sintió un gran odio hacia Simon. Inspiró y espiró varias veces para controlarse. Cuando lo logró, empezó a darle suaves besos alrededor del mordisco, hasta que Quinn suspiró y, relajándose, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro de Rachel.

**- Hace unas pocas horas, estabas en posición fetal. No sería una gran amante ni una gran persona si me aprovechara de tu vulnerabilidad. ¿Lo entiendes? **

Tras reflexionar durante unos instantes, Quinn asintió.

**- Hoy has pasado por unas circunstancias aterradoras. Es normal que quieras sentirse querida y protegida. Y yo quiero ayudarte, amor mío, pero hay muchas maneras de lograrlo. No hace falta que te quites la ropa para llamar mi atención. La tienes en exclusiva. Y tampoco tienes que acostarte conmigo para sentirte deseada. **

**- ¿Ah, no?** - murmuró Quinn, curiosa.

**- No. Puedo demostrártelo así. **

Rachel la besó en el cuello y la reclinó sobre la cama. Luego se tumbó a su lado, de costado, apoyada en un codo y la miró a los ojos, grandes y tristes. Empezó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, con caricias lentas y delicadas. Le secó las lágrimas, le resiguió la línea de la mandíbula, pasando por la barbilla y, tras recorrerle las cejas, bajó hasta el cuello, desde donde alcanzó las clavículas.

Quinn ahogó una exclamación cuando los dedos de Rachel pasaron sobre su esternón, entre sus pechos, para llegar al estómago, donde le dibujó círculos sobre la piel desnuda. Con la mano plana sobre la parte baja del vientre de ella, le recorrió el escote con los labios.

Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Quinn había cerrado los ojos.

**- ¿Cariño? **

Quinn los abrió, parpadeando.

**- En esta cama estamos solos tú y yo. Y tú eres lo único que importa -** Le acarició la cintura y bajó la mano hasta la cadera, donde la dejó reposar -** Si quieres volver a tu habitación, te acompañaré. Si** **quieres dormir aquí sola, me marcharé. Dime lo que quieres y, si está en mi mano, te lo daré. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que te arrebate tu virginidad. Esta noche no. **

Quinn pensó un poco y tragó saliva antes de responder.

**- Quiero quedarme aquí. No duermo bien sin ti. **

**- Yo apenas duermo si no estoy contigo. Me alegro de que sea algo mutuo** - Rachel le acarició el muslo y la parte baja del culo - **Sabes que me importas mucho, ¿verdad? **

Quinn asintió y le acarició el pecho mientras Rachel se inclinaba hacia adelante y le rozaba con los labios la zona del cuello donde no tenía marcas.

**- Siento haberte hecho esto el otro día** - se disculpó, rozándole el chupetón, que ya empezaba a borrarse.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y vio que se sentía francamente culpable.

**- No pasa nada, Rachel. Eso fue muy distinto. **

**- Tengo que ser más cuidadosa contigo. **

Quinn suspiró.

**- Siempre eres muy cuidadosa conmigo. **

**- Date la vuelta, cariño. **

No sabía lo que se le habría ocurrido, pero Quinn se tumbó boca abajo y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Confiaba en Rachel por completo.

Rachel se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

**- Relájate. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien. **

Empezó a masajearla suavemente con ambas manos, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. Cuando acabó, se tumbó junto a éstos y les dedicó una atención especial, centrándose en los talones y las plantas.

Quinn gimió suavemente.

**- ¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en casa, tras aquel desastroso seminario?** - preguntó Rachel con el cejo fruncido -** No te fiabas de mí. Era lógico que no lo hicieras, pero en aquel momento yo ya había **

**decidido que... Estás a salvo conmigo, amor, te lo prometo. **

Cuando acabó con los pies, volvió a ascender por su cuerpo, pero esta vez la acarició con los labios —besando, mordisqueando, atrapando con su boca— las zonas que antes había explorado con los dedos.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y vio un gran afecto reflejado en ellos.

Cuando se tumbó a su lado, la besó apasionadamente.

**- Gracias, Rachel** - susurró.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha y le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

En este entorno de paz y seguridad, Quinn se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Habían acordado que desnudarían sus almas antes de desnudar sus cuerpos y una parte de ella estaba cansada de guardar secretos. Además, eran secretos de Simon, no suyos.

Rachel ya le había contado parte de su pasado. ¿Por qué se había resistido ella tanto a hacer lo mismo? Sabía que iba a ser doloroso decir las palabras en voz alta, pero más doloroso era tener algo interponiéndose entre las dos. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y, sin preámbulos, empezó:

**- Lo conocí en una fiesta, durante mi primer año en la universidad** - Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar con un hilo de voz -** Estudiábamos en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sabía quién era su padre, pero no fue eso lo que me atrajo de él. Me gustó porque era divertido y agradable y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. La primera Navidad se presentó en mi casa para darme una sorpresa. Sabía que me gustaban las cosas italianas, así que me compró una Vespa roja como una manzana de caramelo. Rojo Quinn lo llamó. **

Rachel alzó las cejas.

**- Por supuesto, mi amor por todo lo italiano venía de ti, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte. Pensaba que yo no te importaba, así que traté de seguir adelante con mi vida. Sus padres aprobaban nuestra relación y nos invitaban constantemente a Washington o a actos políticos en Filadelfia. Tras unos cuantos meses de salir como amigos, me dijo que quería más. Me pareció bien. **

**A partir de ese momento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Nunca estaba satisfecho, siempre quería más y se volvió exigente. **

Quinn se ruborizó en la oscuridad.

Rachel notó que le aumentaba la temperatura de la piel y la acarició suavemente para tranquilizarla.

**- Decía que ser mi novio le daba derecho a practicar sexo conmigo. Cuando le dije que no estaba preparada, me llamó frígida. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi determinación de esperar. No es que te estuviera esperando, pero no quería que nadie me obligara a hacer nada contra mi voluntad. Sé que suena inmaduro... **

**- Lucy, no tiene nada de inmaduro imponer tu voluntad y decidir con quién quieres acostarte y con quién no. **

Quinn sonrió sin ganas.

**- Cuanto más insistía, menos cedía yo, pero entonces trataba siempre de que lo compensara de alguna manera. Era exageradamente posesivo. No le gustaba que estuviera con Santana, probablemente porque a ella no le gustaba él. Yo hacía lo que estaba en mi mano para evitar los conflictos y Simon, bueno... no siempre era una persona agradable. **

Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**- ¿Te pegaba? -** preguntó Rachel.

- **No, en realidad no. **

**- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Lucy? ¿Te pegaba o no? **

Quinn notó que Rachel estaba temblando de indignación y rabia. No quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, así que eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado.

**- Me empujó en algunas ocasiones. Natalie, mi compañera de habitación, tuvo que quitármelo de encima una vez. **

**- ¿Te das cuenta de que empujar también es maltratar? **

Como Quinn apartó la vista sin responder, Rachel añadió:

**- Me gustaría que habláramos de esto más a fondo. Otro día. **

**- Sinceramente** - Quinn rió con ironía -** eran mucho peores las cosas que decía que las que hacía. Y durante casi todo el tiempo me trató mejor que mi madre. Algunas veces... reconozco que habría deseado que me pegara. Si me hubiera dado un puñetazo, todo habría acabado en dos segundos. Habría sido preferible a tener que escucharlo decirme que era frígida y que no valía nada una y otra vez **- Se estremeció -** Al menos, si me hubiera pegado, habría podido contárselo a mi padre. Le habría enseñado el moratón y él me habría creído. **

Rachel se sintió asqueada al oír eso. Su enfado hacia Simon y Russel no hacía más que aumentar.

A pesar de que guardaba un silencio paciente y respetuoso, Quinn sabía que su mente debía de estar funcionando a toda velocidad.

- **Siempre me hacía sentir que no era lo bastante buena para él. Como me negaba a que nos acostáramos, me exigió otras cosas. Pero yo nunca hacía nada como él quería. Me decía que si acostarse conmigo iba a ser así, no merecía la pena tanta espera** - Se rió, nerviosa, retorciéndose un mechón de pelo con un dedo -** No pensaba contarte esto, pero supongo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que te lleves una decepción. ¿Para qué estar conmigo si, además de frígida, no sabía darle placer a alguien, a un hombre en este caso, de otras maneras? **

Sin poderse reprimir, Rachel soltó una sarta de insultos que habrían puesto los pelos de punta a más de uno.

Quinn permaneció inmóvil. Sólo se le movía la punta de la nariz. Como a un ratón. O un conejo.

**- Lucy, mírame** - Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla con delicadeza, hasta que ella alzó la vista - **Todo lo que te dijo era mentira. Tienes que creerme. Sus palabras tenían un solo objetivo: controlarte. **

**Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y por supuesto que te deseo. Mírate. Eres preciosa, cálida e inteligente. Eres amable y comprensiva. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero cuando estoy contigo haces que me vuelva como tú. Haces que desee ser amable y comprensiva. Y cuando hagamos el amor, así es como será. **

La voz le había sonado ronca, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar.

**- Es imposible que alguien tan generoso y apasionado como tú no sea bueno en la cama. Lo único que necesitas es estar con alguien que te haga sentir segura para poder expresarte. En ese momento, la tigresa que llevas dentro, saldrá al exterior. Él no merecía conocer esa parte de ti. Me alegro mucho de que no se la mostraras. Pero entre nosotras las cosas son distintas. Anoche, la noche del museo, hace un rato... He sido testigo de tu pasión. La he sentido. Es impresionante. ****Tú eres impresionante. **

Quinn la miró sorprendida. Los ojos de Rachel nunca le habían parecido tan sinceros.

**- Me dijiste que creías en la redención** - susurró Rachel -** así que demuéstramelo. Perdónate cualquier cosa de la que te sientas avergonzada y permítete ser feliz. Porque eso es lo único que yo** **quiero. Que seas feliz. **

Quinn sonrió y la besó, disfrutando momentáneamente de su contacto y sus palabras, pero tras unos instantes se apartó, sabiendo que lo peor aún tenía que llegar.

**- Me apunté al programa de estudios en el extranjero para estudiantes de tercer año. Él no quería ****que fuera, así que presenté la solicitud a sus espaldas y no se lo dije hasta el último momento. Se enfadó mucho, pero luego pareció superarlo. **

**Mientras estuve en Italia, me escribió unos correos preciosos, con fotografías. Me dijo que me amaba** - Quinn tragó saliva - **Nadie me lo había dicho antes** - Respiró hondo -** No regresé en Navidad ni al acabar el curso, porque hice algunos cursillos complementarios y viajé un poco. Cuando volví, a finales de agosto, Santana me llevó de compras como regalo de bienvenida. Gloria le había dado dinero y entre las dos me compraron un vestido muy bonito y unos zapatos de Prada** - Se ruborizó -** Bueno, los has visto. Fueron los zapatos que llevé durante nuestra primera ci... quiero decir, la noche que me llevaste a comer un filete. **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

**- Puedes decirlo, Lucy. Fue nuestra primera cita. Yo también la considero así. Aunque me comporté como una auténtica idiota. O, mejor dicho, como una imbécil. **

Quinn respiró hondo.

**- Él hizo planes para que celebráramos juntos mi cumpleaños. Santana insistió en que me cambiara en su apartamento, para ayudarme a arreglarme. Simon y yo teníamos que reunirnos en el Ritz-Carlton, pero me olvidé la cámara y pasé un momento por la habitación de la residencia universitaria para recogerla. **

Quinn empezó a temblar. Cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sacudirse como si estuviera muerta de frío.

Rachel la rodeó con los brazos.

**- No tienes por qué contarme nada más. Ya he oído suficiente. **

**- No** - replicó Quinn, con la voz temblorosa, pero decidida a seguir -** Tengo que contárselo a alguien. Ni siquiera Santana lo sabe todo** - Inspiró hondo un par de veces -** Abrí la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la lámpara del escritorio de mi compañera. Pero el equipo de música estaba encendido. Estaba sonando Closer, de Nine Inch Nails. Como una idiota, pensé que Natalie se lo habría dejado encendido. Fui a apagarlo, pero entonces los vi. **

Quinn se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua.

Rachel aguardó.

- **Simon estaba follando con Natalie en mi cama. Me quedé tan sorprendida que no reaccioné. Al principio, pensé que no podía ser él. Y luego pensé que no podía ser ella. Pero lo eran. Y...** - Su voz se convirtió en un susurro -** Había sido mi compañera de habitación desde el primer día de facultad. Ya éramos amigas en el instituto. Me vieron mirándolos como un pasmarote. Simon se echó a reír y me dijo que no me extrañara tanto, que se acostaban desde segundo. Yo seguía allí, porque, francamente, no entendía nada. Natalie se acercó a mí, desnuda, y me dijo que me uniera a ellos. **

Quinn cerró la boca, pero demasiado tarde. Ya lo había dicho. Había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. La agonía y el horror de aquella noche volvieron a inundarla. Se arrodilló y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Rachel, pero no lloró.

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, apretando los labios contra su coronilla.

En su fuero interno, se alegró de no haberlo sabido cuando se peleó con él, porque lo habría matado, estaba segura.

_«Él es el follaángeles. Quería follarse a mi Lucy como un animal. Estaba practicando con su compañera de habitación» _

Permanecieron sentadas y abrazadas un buen rato, mientras Quinn trataba de librarse de la vergüenza y Rachel de sus impulsos asesinos. Cuando notó que el corazón de Quinn recuperaba un ritmo normal, empezó a susurrarle al oído. Le dijo lo mucho que la quería y que a su lado siempre estaría segura. Y luego le preguntó si era un buen momento para que le contara unas cosas.

Quinn asintió.

**- Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso -** Negó con la cabeza -** Y siento que no crecieras en una casa con unos padres que se amaran y compartieran cama. Yo tuve esa suerte. **

**Ya sabes cómo eran Leroy y Gloria, siempre tocándose, siempre riendo. Nunca lo oí a él levantarle la voz. Y nunca oí a Gloria burlarse de Leroy ni decirle nada grosero. Eran la pareja perfecta. Y por mucho que a uno le cueste imaginarse a sus padres teniendo vida sexual, es evidente que eran una pareja apasionada. **

**Debido a mi intersexualidad Leroy me dio la famosa charla sobre las flores y las semillitas en la barriga de la madre, citó una frase del Libro de oración común, un voto que había pronunciado durante su boda con Gloria: **_**"Con este anillo te desposo, con mi cuerpo te adoro y te hago partícipe de todos mis bienes" **_

**- La he oído. Es preciosa. **

**- Sí, ¿verdad? Y en el contexto de la incómoda conversación con Leroy, él me hizo ver que ese voto expresa que alguien al casarse tiene la intención de hacerle el amor a su pareja, no de usar su cuerpo únicamente para el sexo. Me explicó que el voto implica la idea de que hacer el amor es un acto de adoración. Los desposados se adoran con su cuerpo, amándose, entregándose y avanzando juntos hacia el éxtasis. **

Rachel se aclaró la garganta y calló un momento antes de continuar.

**- Creo que puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que lo que presenciaste en esa habitación fue un acto depredador y despreciable. Sé que viste cosas parecidas mientras crecías en San Luis, cosas que una niña no debería ver. Es posible que creyeras que las relaciones sexuales eran siempre así y que todas las personas eran como él, depredadores maliciosos que usan y abusan de las mujeres. **

**Pero la descripción de Leroy de hacer el amor era totalmente distinta. Me dijo que era una forma de placer muy apasionada, porque el contexto permite que uno explore sus deseos más íntimos con libertad y aceptación, ya sean desesperados e intensos o lentos y tiernos. Lo importante es que los cimientos sobre los que se afianzan esos deseos estén formados de respeto mutuo y generosidad. Lo importante es entregar, no tomar ni utilizar. **

Acercó los labios a la oreja de Quinn para seguir hablando.

- **A lo largo de la vida, llegué a apartarme mucho del camino que me mostró Leroy, pero en lo más profundo de mi alma, siempre quise tener lo que él y Gloria tenían. Cuando te dije que quería adorarte con mi cuerpo, era exactamente eso lo que quería decir. Y sigo pensando lo mismo. De todo corazón. Nunca te arrebataré nada. Sólo te entregaré cosas. En la cama y fuera de ella. **

Quinn sonrió con la cara pegada a su pecho.

- **Tú y yo estamos empezando de cero, así que, como dice el Nuevo Testamento en la Carta a los Corintios, **_**«¡Todo ha cambiado, todo es nuevo!» - **_dijo Rachel.

Quinn levantó la cara y la besó en los labios, susurrándole palabras de agradecimiento. Su declaración la había consolado muchísimo. No había eliminado el dolor ni había borrado los recuerdos, pero era un gran alivio saber que no iba a echarle en cara sus flaquezas del pasado. Porque, en realidad, de lo que más avergonzada se sentía era de haberse dejado tratar tan mal. Ésa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido en secreto.

**- Ahora me siento mucho peor por haberte gastado aquella broma sin gracia sobre los Nine Inch ****Nails en Lobby** - dijo Rachel -** No me extraña que te afectara tanto que mencionara esa canción. **

Quinn asintió lentamente.

**- En cuanto volvamos a Toronto, cambiaré las presintonías de la radio. No pienso volver a escuchar esa emisora nunca más** - Rachel carraspeó antes de seguir -** Cariño, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué le contaste a tu padre. Por cierto, te debo una disculpa por haber discutido con él en el hospital. He dicho algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho. **

Quinn la miró con curiosidad.

**- Le he dicho que no debió enviarte a vivir con tu madre. Que su misión como padre era protegerte y que había fracasado. **

Quinn se quedó muy sorprendida. Nadie, ni siquiera Gloria ni Leroy le habían echado nunca en cara a Russel sus decisiones. Nadie.

Una expresión maravillada se extendió por su rostro.

**- ¿No estás enfadada?** - preguntó Rachel, sorprendida.

**- ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Gracias por defenderme, Rachel. Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. **

Y cogiéndole las manos, Quinn le besó los nudillos hinchados y los arañazos. Sus heridas de guerra le resultaban tan queridas como sus preciosos y expresivos ojos.

**- No se lo conté todo. Sólo le dije que había sorprendido a Simon con Natalie y que no podía seguir compartiendo habitación con ella. Fue un poco difícil, porque mi padre estaba saliendo con la madre de Natalie, pero no se quejó. **

**- Muy noble por su parte** - comentó Rachel, sarcástica.

- **Pasé unos cuantos días en Selinsgrove para calmarme. Luego, papá me llevó de vuelta a la universidad y me ayudó a trasladarme a un pequeño estudio. Te reirías si lo vieras, Rachel. Era aún más pequeño que el que tengo ahora. **

**- No me reiría -** replicó muy seria.

**- No es una crítica, pero es que eres tan exigente y detallista... Sé que lo habrías encontrado aún más espantoso que mi apartamento actual. **

**- Tu apartamento actual no me parece espantoso. Lo único que no me gusta de él es que tengas que vivir allí. ¿Qué pasó cuando volviste a clase? **

**- Procuré esquivarlos. Ellos dos se habían convertido en pareja, más o menos. Tenía miedo de encontrármelos, así que evité todos los lugares que solíamos frecuentar. Iba a clase, estudiaba italiano, preparaba las solicitudes para el doctorado... Apenas salía de casa. Fue una especie de retiro. **

**- Sí, algo me comentó Santana. **

**- Fui una pésima amiga. No respondía a sus llamadas. Ni siquiera quise hablar con Gloria, a pesar de que me escribió una carta preciosa. En Navidad les envié una postal, pero me sentía demasiado humillada como para explicar lo que había pasado. Santana sabe que los pillé juntos, porque Natalie se lo contó. Pero no sabe lo horrible que fue. Y no quiero que lo sepa. **

**- Todo lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotras. **

**- Me avergonzaba admitir que había sido tan idiota de meterme en esa situación. Que le había permitido tratarme de esa manera durante tanto tiempo. Que no me había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos a mis espaldas. Quería convencerme de que aquello no me había pasado a mí, que le había pasado a otra persona. **

Levantó la vista. Rachel la estaba mirando, comprensiva.

**- Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres idiota. Son ellos los que deberían sentirse avergonzados por cómo te trataron. Ellos son los villanos en esta historia, no tú** - Le besó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en su pelo -** Creo que deberías dormir un poco, mi amor. Mañana será un día muy largo y tienes que recuperarte. **

**- ¿No se molestará tu familia cuando nos encuentren juntas? **

**- Saben que somos pareja y creo que a casi todos les parece bien. **

**- ¿A casi todos? **

Rachel suspiró.

**- A Leroy no le importa, lo que no le gusta es que tengamos sexo bajo su techo sin estar casadas. Es muy conservador en ese aspecto y prefiere que durmamos en habitaciones separadas. De todos modos, después de lo que te ha pasado, estoy segura de que no le importará encontrarte aquí. **

**- ¿Y Santana y Aaron? Tampoco están casados. **

**- No es que le haga mucha gracia, pero al menos están comprometidos. Santana siempre me ha apoyado en todo y también nos apoya en esto. **

**- ¿Y Jesse? **

**- Jesse se siente muy protector contigo. Sabe que he sido una libertina y... **

**- No eras una libertina, te sentías sola – **la interrumpió Quinn.

Rachel le dio un beso suave.

**- Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, pero ambas sabemos que no es verdad. **

Se tumbaron y Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándola con un dedo. Canturreaba mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Le había dicho que la quería y que quería adorarla con su cuerpo. Probablemente, eran las palabras más importantes que le habían dicho nunca. Insegura, le recorrió la parte del tatuaje que quedaba a la vista con el dedo.

**- No -** susurró Rachel, apartándole la mano

**- Lo siento. ¿Qué es MAIA? **

Rachel apretó los labios.

**- Perdona. No quería sacar el tema, pero como nos estábamos contando secretos, pensaba... **

Rachel se frotó los ojos con la mano libre, pero no la soltó.

**- Maia es un nombre** - dijo, con voz ronca.

**- ¿La... la amabas? **

**- Por supuesto que la amaba. **

**- ¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo juntas? **

Rachel carraspeó.

**- No es lo que piensas. **

Quinn la abrazó y cerró los ojos.

Pero Rachel permaneció despierta durante un largo rato, mirando el techo.

* * *

**Patito, espero que estés mejor.**

**Guest, espero que eso de que tu felicidad esta en mis manos no haya sido literal, porque recién lo veo :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 28**_

Cuando Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, completamente vestida, contemplándola.

**- Buenos días** - la saludó Quinn, sonriendo.

Rachel se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

**- Llevo un rato levantada, pero he subido hace poco para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Es muy relajante verte dormir. **

Tras darle un beso muy dulce, se acercó al armario por un jersey.

Quinn rodó hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama y la observó con descaro, admirando cómo la camisa se le ajustaba a la perfección. Desde donde estaba, también podía disfrutar del espectáculo de su trasero, bien definido gracias a los vaqueros negros que llevaba.

_«Eso sí que es un buen culo»_, pensó.

**- ¿Qué has dicho?** - preguntó Rachel, mirando por encima del hombro.

**- No he dicho nada. **

Rachel torció los labios, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa.

**- ¿Ah, no? **

Al regresar al lado de Quinn, se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

**- No sabía que tuvieses debilidad por los culos. **

**- ¡Rachel! **

Algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, le dio una palmada en el brazo y ambas se echaron a reír.

Agarrándola por la cintura, Rachel la sentó en su regazo.

**- En cualquier caso, quiero que quede claro que mi culo se siente muy halagado. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? -** Quinn arqueó una ceja.

**- Inmensamente. Quiere que te haga llegar sus respetos y que te diga que espera conocerte de un modo más... íntimo y personal cuando estemos en Florencia. **

Negando con la cabeza, Quinn se inclinó hacia ella en busca de un beso. Fue recompensada con uno breve pero muy tierno, antes de que se apartara y le dijera muy seria:

**- Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y esperó.

**- Simon ha sido arrestado y se le imputan varios cargos. El abogado de su padre está en camino y se rumorea que tratará de llegar a un acuerdo. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? **

**- Al parecer, el senador no quiere que esto llegue a los periódicos. Jesse ha llamado al fiscal, que le ha asegurado que el asunto recibirá prioridad. Jesse le ha dejado claro que a todos nos gustaría que la sentencia fuera de prisión y no algún sucedáneo como una casa tutelada o un programa de tratamiento. Aunque, dados los contactos del padre de Simon, dudo que vaya a la cárcel. **

Quinn se dijo que tendría que darle las gracias a Jesse en cuanto lo viera.

- **¿Y tú? ¿Hay riesgo de que puedas ir a la cárcel? **

Rachel se echó a reír.

**- El abogado de los Talbot ha amenazado con presentar cargos. Por suerte, mi hermano ha tenido ****una conversación corta pero muy esclarecedora con él, recordándole que a la prensa le encantaría oír mi versión de la historia, además de la tuya. No, no habrá denuncia. No hace falta que te diga que los Talbot ya están hartos de Jesse. **

Quinn cerró los ojos y soltó el aire lentamente.

La idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a Rachel le resultaba muy dolorosa, sobre todo porque no había hecho nada más que ayudarla.

**- Tengo que ducharme y vestirme** - dijo Quinn, abriendo los ojos.

Rachel le dirigió una mirada ardiente, mientras le recorría el brazo con un dedo.

**- Me encantaría ducharme contigo, pero me temo que mi familia se escandalizaría. **

Quinn se estremeció.

**- Y no queremos escandalizar a su familia, profesora Berry. **

**- Por supuesto que no, señorita Fabray. Sería de lo más inadecuado. Un escándalo. Así que, para preservar el decoro, mi halagado culo y yo prescindiremos del placer de una ducha en su compañía** - Inclinándose hacia ella, añadió con los ojos brillantes - **De momento. **

Quinn se echó a reír y Rachel la dejó sola.

QRQR

Cuando Quinn volvió a la habitación después de ducharse, se la encontró esperándola en el pasillo.

**- ¿Pasa algo? **

**- No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tropezaras. ¿Dónde tienes las muletas? **

**- En la habitación, pero no te preocupes, Rachel. Estoy bien **- Pasó cojeando a su lado y entró en el cuarto, donde cogió el cepillo y empezó a desenredarse el pelo con dificultad.

**- Deja que lo haga yo** - dijo Rachel, acercándose y quitándole el cepillo de la mano.

**- ¿Vas a cepillarme el pelo? **

**- ¿Por qué no? **

Le señaló una silla para que se sentara. Colocándose a su espalda, empezó por deshacerle los enredos más grandes con los dedos.

Quinn cerró los ojos.

Rachel continuó unos instantes antes de susurrarle al oído:

**- ¿Te gusta? **

Como respuesta, Quinn ronroneó, sin abrir los ojos.

Rachel rió, negando con la cabeza. Era tan dulce y fácil de complacer… Y ella quería complacerla. Desesperadamente. Cuando hubo acabado de deshacerle los enredos, le pasó el cepillo por el pelo con suavidad, trabajando metódicamente, mechón por mechón.

Ni en sus sueños más locos, Quinn se la habría imaginado como peluquera. Pero había algo instintivo en su modo de tocarla. Algo en cómo sus dedos se deslizaban por su pelo que hizo que le subiera la temperatura. Se imaginó los placeres que la esperaban en Florencia, cuando pudiera disfrutar de su cuerpo al completo. ¡Y desnudo! Cerró las piernas bruscamente.

- **¿La estoy excitando, señorita Fabray?** – susurró Rachel, con su voz dulce como la miel.

**- No. **

**- Entonces es que estoy haciendo algo mal** - Procurando no echarse a reír, ralentizó el ritmo de sus movimientos y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla -** Aunque, en realidad, mi auténtico objetivo es hacerte sonreír. **

**- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? **

Rachel se detuvo del todo.

**- Ésa es una pregunta muy rara para hacérsela a una amante. **

**- Lo digo en serio, Rachel. ¿Por qué? **

Rachel volvió a cepillarle el cabello antes de responder.

**- Tú has sido amable conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo yo? ¿No crees que mereces ser tratada con amabilidad? **

Quinn prefirió no insistir. Aunque la noche anterior estaba muy alterada, recordaba perfectamente haberle confesado su amor en el hospital. Pero Rachel no había contestado.

_«No pasa nada_ - se dijo _- Sus actos, su amabilidad y su protección son más que suficiente. No necesito las palabras» _

Quinn la amaba tanto que le dolía. Siempre lo había sentido así, con tanta intensidad que incluso en sus días más sombríos la luz de su amor había permanecido encendida. Pero al parecer Rachel no sentía lo mismo.

Cuando acabó de peinarla, Rachel insistió en prepararle algo de comida. Después se quedaron sentadas en la cocina, haciendo planes para la tarde. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y Leroy entró con el inalámbrico en la mano.

**- Es tu padre** - le hizo saber, dándole el teléfono a Quinn.

Rachel lo cogió y cubrió el auricular con la mano.

- **No hace falta que hables con él si no quieres. Yo puedo encargarme. **

**- Algún día tendremos que hablar. **

Quinn se bajó del taburete y se fue con el teléfono al comedor, con ayuda de las muletas.

Leroy miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza.

**- No puedes interponerte entre ella y Russel. **

**- No ha sido un padre modelo precisamente. **

**- Tal vez, pero es el único que tiene. Y Quinn es la luz de su vida. **

Rachel entrecerró los ojos.

**- Si le importara tanto, la habría protegido mejor. **

Leroy le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

**- Los padres nos equivocamos. A veces, es más fácil enterrar la cabeza en la arena que admitir que nuestros hijos tienen problemas. Y que es culpa nuestra. Lo sé por experiencia. **

Rachel apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Quinn regresó. Aunque Leroy seguía en la cocina, Rachel la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla.

**- ¿Va todo bien? **

**- Mi padre quiere que vaya a cenar con él esta noche. **

A Leroy le pareció que ése era un buen momento para retirarse y se dirigió a su despacho.

**- ¿Tú quieres ir? **

**- Será incómodo, pero le he dicho que sí. **

**- Lucy, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Si lo prefieres, te llevaré yo. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Lo está intentando, Rachel. Es mi padre; tengo que darle una oportunidad. **

Rachel guardó silencio, frustrada, pero no quiso discutir con ella.

QRQR

A las seis en punto, Russel Fabray apareció en casa de los López, vestido con traje y tirándose nerviosamente de la corbata. No estaba acostumbrado a llevarla. Se la había puesto por su hija.

Leroy lo hizo pasar al salón y le dio conversación mientras esperaban que Quinn bajara.

**- ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? **

Tumbada en la cama, Rachel la contemplaba mientras se aplicaba el pintalabios con ayuda del espejo de la polvera.

**- No voy a dejar plantado a mi propio padre. Además, Santana se va a llevar a Leroy a ver una película romántica y tú has quedado para salir con los chicos. Acabaría quedándome aquí sola. **

Rachel se levantó, se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

**- No estarías sola; estarías conmigo. Y sé cómo entretener a una dama -** Reforzó sus palabras dándole varios besos húmedos detrás de la oreja -** Estás impresionante** - le susurró.

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Gracias. **

**- ¿El pañuelo es de Santana? –** preguntó Rachel, acariciando la seda del fular azul de Hermès que su hermana le había anudado artísticamente alrededor del cuello para ocultar el mordisco.

**- Era de Gloria** - respondió Quinn suavemente -** Fue un regalo de Leroy. **

**- A él le gustaba malcriarla. Sobre todo cuando iban a París. **

**- Te le pareces mucho** - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Espera a que lleguemos a Florencia** - Rachel la abrazó con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente antes de soltarla.

**- ¿Y adónde iréis vosotros? Espero que no sea a un club de striptease. **

Quinn la miró parpadeando, demasiado adorable para la tranquilidad mental de Rachel.

**- ¿No creerás en serio que haría algo así? **

**- ¿No es eso lo que hacéis cuando salís solos? **

Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

**- ¿Crees que Santana aprobaría esa excursión? **

**- No. **

**- ¿Y yo? ¿Crees que a mí me apetece? **

Quinn apartó la vista y no respondió.

**- ¿Por qué tendría que ir a mirar a otras mujeres cuando la mujer más hermosa del mundo comparte mi cama cada noche? **- insistió Rachel, dándole un beso muy dulce -** La única mujer a la que quiero ver desnuda es a ti. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

-** ¿Qué te había preguntado? Ya no me acuerdo.**

Rachel sonrió.

**- Bien. Ven aquí. **

QRQR

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando la casa estaba a oscuras y todo el mundo ya se había acostado, Quinn volvió a colarse en la habitación de Rachel, con un sencillo camisón azul. Rachel estaba sentada en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, leyendo. Llevaba pijama y se había puesto las gafas.

**- Hola -** la saludó sonriendo y dejó _El fin de la aventura_ en la mesilla de noche -** Estás preciosa. **

Apoyando las muletas en la pared, Quinn se tocó el camisón agradecida.

**- Gracias por ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de mi padre. **

**- De nada** - Rachel le ofreció la mano y ella se acurrucó a su lado.

Al besarla, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando el pañuelo de Hermès.

**- ¿Por qué no te lo has quitado? -** le preguntó, tirando de los extremos.

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- No quiero que tengas que ver la señal. **

Rachel le levantó la barbilla.

**- No tienes que esconderme nada. **

**- Es fea. Y no quiero recordártelo a todas horas. **

Rachel la miró fijamente mientras le quitaba el pañuelo. Tiró con mucha suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca hasta que lo tuvo en la mano. El contacto de la seda sobre su piel, acompañado por la intensidad de su mirada, hizo que Quinn se estremeciera. Tras dejar el pañuelo en la mesilla de noche, Rachel le besó la marca repetidamente.

**- Las dos tenemos cicatrices, Lucy. Pero las mías no están a la vista. **

**- Ojalá no las tuviera** - susurró Quinn -** Ojalá mi piel fuera perfecta. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

**- ¿Te gusta Caravaggio? **

**- Mucho. De sus cuadros, **_**El sacrificio de Isaac**_** es mi favorito. **

Rachel asintió.

**- Yo prefiero **_**La incredulidad de santo Tomás**_**. Leroy tiene una copia en su despacho. Esta misma tarde la he estado mirando. **

**- Siempre me ha parecido un cuadro... extraño. **

**- Es extraño. Jesús se aparece a los apóstoles tras la resurrección y Tomás le mete el dedo en la llaga del costado. Es un cuadro profundo. **

Quinn no le veía la profundidad por ningún lado, por lo que guardó silencio.

**- Lucy, si quieres esperar a que la cicatriz desaparezca, esperarás en vano. Las cicatrices no desaparecen nunca. El cuadro de Caravaggio lo muestra claramente. Las heridas cicatrizan y dejamos de pensar en ellas, pero su huella es permanente. Ni siquiera las cicatrices de Cristo desaparecieron. **

Se frotó la barbilla, pensativa. Al cabo de un momento, continuó:

- **Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, me habría dado cuenta. Y habría tratado a Gloria y a los demás con más cuidado. Te habría tratado a ti con más cuidado en setiembre y octubre** - Carraspeó - **Espero que me perdones las cicatrices que te he dejado. Sé que son numerosas. **

Quinn se sentó en su regazo y la besó apasionadamente.

**- Te perdoné hace tiempo. Te lo perdoné todo. No volvamos a hablar de esto. **

Las dos casi amantes compartieron unos instantes de silencio antes de que Rachel le preguntara cómo había ido la cena con su padre.

**- Se ha echado a llorar** - respondió Quinn, removiéndose incómoda.

Rachel levantó las cejas.

_«¿Russel Fabray llorando? Resulta difícil de creer» _

**- Me ha explicado cómo encontró la casa. Cuando le he contado lo que pasó antes de que tú llegases, se ha echado a llorar. Le he dicho algunas de las cosas que Simon solía decirme cuando discutíamos y los dos hemos llorado en medio del restaurante** - Quinn negó con la cabeza - **Ha sido un desastre. **

Rachel le apartó el pelo de la cara para verla mejor.

**- Lo siento** - dijo.

- **Teníamos que hablar y, por primera vez en la vida, he tenido la sensación de que me escuchaba. Al menos creo que lo está intentando. Es un gran paso. Y cuando nos hemos quitado esos temas de encima, hemos hablado de ti. Quería saber cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntas. **

**- ¿Qué le has dicho? **

**- Que poco tiempo, pero que me gustas mucho. Le he dicho que has hecho muchas cosas por mí y que eres importante en mi vida. **

**- ¿Le has contado lo que siento por ti? **

Quinn la miró con timidez.

**- Bueno, sobre lo de hacerme el amor en Florencia no he mencionado nada, pero le he dicho que creo que te gusto. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Que me gustas? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor? **

**- Es mi padre. No le interesan los detalles sentimentales. Lo que le interesa es saber si te drogas, si te metes en peleas y si eres fiel. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

Quinn la abrazó.

**- Le he dicho que eres una ciudadana ejemplar y que me tratas como a una princesa. Que no te merezco. **

**- Eso es mentira** - Rachel le besó la frente -** Soy yo quien no te merece. **

**- Tonterías. **

Se besaron dulcemente unos momentos antes de que Rachel se apartara para quitarse las gafas y dejarlas encima del libro. Apagó la luz y la abrazó por detrás, sintiéndose muy feliz.

Cuando se estaban quedando dormidas, Quinn susurró:

**- Te quiero. **

Como Rachel no respondió, asumió que ya se había dormido.

Suspirando, se acomodó contra su pecho. Rachel la sujetó con más firmeza por la cintura.

La oyó inspirar hondo y contener el aire antes de decir:

**- Quinn Fabray, yo también te quiero. **

* * *

**Besos Patito lindo :* xoxo**

**Tendrán que esperar para saber el misterio de Maia :) pero no mucho, paciencia.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 29**_

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Quinn notó algo cálido cerca de su corazón y una suave brisa que le acariciaba la nuca. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Rachel le cubría un pecho mientras la abrazaba. Echándose a reír, cambió de postura.

Rachel gruñó ante el inesperado movimiento.

**- Buenos días, Rachel. **

**- Buenos días, preciosa** - Los labios de Rachel se encontraron con su mejilla y la besaron.

**- ¿Has dormido bien? **

**- Muy bien. ¿Y tú? **

**- Bien, gracias. **

**- ¿Te molesta que haga esto? **

Rachel la estaba acariciando suavemente por encima del camisón.

**- Al contrario, me gusta -** respondió Quinn, volviéndose hacia ella.

Bajando la mano por su espalda, Rachel le rodeó la cintura y la acercó para besarla apasionadamente.

**- Lucy** - Le apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara - **Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. **

Quinn frunció el cejo.

Rachel le pasó un dedo entre las cejas.

**- Es algo agradable. Espero. **

Quinn la miró expectante.

Los grandes ojos de Rachel la miraban con solemnidad.

**- Te quiero. **

Quinn parpadeó y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara.

**- Yo también te quiero. Pensaba que me lo había imaginado cuando lo dijiste anoche. **

Rachel la besó con dulzura.

**- Yo tampoco estaba segura de que me hubieras oído. **

**- ¿Sabes?, ya me lo habías dicho una vez. **

**- ¿Cuándo? **

**- Cuando te rescaté de las garras de Christa y te metí en la cama, me llamaste Beatriz y me dijiste que me amabas. **

Rachel tragó saliva.

**- Lucy, siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo como te mereces. **

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, Quinn le apoyó la frente en la barbilla.

**- Gracias. **

**- No, cariño, soy yo la que tiene que dártelas. Nunca me había sentido así. Haces que me dé cuenta de cómo he malgastado mi vida hasta ahora -** Se le ensombreció la mirada.

Quinn le dio un beso suave.

**- Las dos teníamos que madurar. Ha sido mejor así. **

**- Me arrepiento de cómo trataba a las mujeres antes de conocerte. Y lamento haber perdido el tiempo con ellas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? **

**- Y yo lamento haber estado con Simon, pero no podemos hacer nada más que dar gracias por ****habernos encontrado finalmente. **

**- Ojalá pudiéramos pasarnos el día en la cama** - dijo Rachel, en tono soñador.

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- Creo que eso sí que escandalizaría a tu familia. **

**- Supongo. Maldita sea. **

Rachel rió también, hasta que la risa de ambas se transformó en besos.

Quinn fue la primera en apartarse.

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

**- Por supuesto -** respondió Rachel, aunque a Quinn no se le escapó que apretaba la mandíbula.

_«No quieras saberlo todo esta mañana, Lucy. Hay cosas que no puedo contarte en casa de Leroy» _

**- ¿Qué clase de lencería femenina te gusta? **

Relajando la mandíbula inmediatamente, Rachel esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

**- ¿Me lo preguntas porque... estás haciendo una encuesta? **

Riendo, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos.

Quinn se quedó mirando sus manos unidas.

**- Me gustaría ir de compras antes del viaje. Me preguntaba qué cosas te gustan.**

Rachel la miró con deseo.

- **Lucy, mi lencería favorita es... la que te quitas -** Le sujetó la barbilla para que no apartara la vista -** Eres una mujer preciosa. Cuando me imagino contigo, pienso en tomarme mucho tiempo para admirar tu belleza: tu cara, tus hombros, tus pechos, cada parte de ti. Pienso en tu piel blanca y sonrosada y en las suaves curvas que adoraré con mi cuerpo. **

La empujó con delicadeza hasta que quedó tumbada de espaldas y entonces se arrodilló a su lado.

**- Quiero que lleves algo que te haga sentir cómoda y bella, porque así es como quiero que te sientas cuando estés conmigo** - Y atrapando su boca, la besó ardientemente.

Cuando se apartó, Quinn la miró traviesa.

**- ¿Algo cómodo, como un conjunto Lululemon para yoga? **

Rachel la miró confusa.

**- No conozco esos lulu... lo que sea, pero si vas cómoda con ellos, no me oirás protestar. **

Quinn levantó la cara para frotarle la punta de la nariz con la suya.

**- Eres una auténtica encanto, pero te lo he preguntado en serio. Quiero elegir algo que te guste. **

**- Me gustará... siempre que seas tú quien lo lleve puesto. **

Rachel volvió a besarla y esta vez se permitió el lujo de acercarse a ella hasta casi rozarle el pecho con el suyo, pero sin tocarla. Entre las dos empezó a circular una corriente de calor y electricidad que dejó a Quinn sin aliento.

**- ¿Algún color?** - insistió Quinn, jadeante **- ¿Algún estilo? **

Riéndose, Rachel le acarició la mejilla ruborizada.

**- Mientras no sea negro ni rojo, me da igual. **

**- Pensaba que ésos eran los colores habituales. Se supone que son seductores. **

Rachel le susurró al oído:

**- Ya me has seducido. Me atraes, me seduces y me excitas... muchísimo. **

La temperatura de la habitación aumentó tanto que Quinn se olvidó de lo que quería preguntarle. Finalmente lo recordó.

**- Entonces, ni rojo ni negro. ¿Ninguna preferencia, segura? **

**- Eres muy obstinada. Pues ya que insistes, creo que te quedarían bien los colores pálidos: blanco, ****rosa, azul. Supongo que no hay nada malo en decirte que te he imaginado llevando lencería** **clásica, con el pelo suelto cayéndote sobre los hombros. Pero lo que yo me imagine no tiene importancia. Lo importante eres tú. Creo que la elección debería ser tuya** - Con una sonrisa, añadió - **Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no pueda regalarte algo mientras estemos allí. Pero para la primera vez quiero que elijas tú. Algo que te haga sentir especial, sexy y adorada. Eso es lo que quiero, porque te amo. **

**- Yo también a ti. **

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que Rachel sintió que el corazón se le derretía en el pecho. Quinn le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar y Rachel cerró los ojos abandonándose a su contacto. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la miró con voracidad.

Quinn apartó la vista.

**- Tengo que vestirme. ¿A qué hora salimos hacia Filadelfia? **

Rachel le trazó una línea de besos desde una clavícula hasta la otra.

**- Después **- beso - **de** - beso -** desayunar -** beso - ** El vuelo sale -** beso - **a la hora de la cena -** beso - **y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto pronto **- beso doble.

Con un beso de despedida, Quinn salió al pasillo, apoyándose en las muletas.

QRQR

En la planta baja, Leroy parecía un derviche, preparando y sirviendo el desayuno a toda la familia. Jesse devoraba todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo o lo que no era reclamado por otras personas.

Santana y Aaron estaban mirando en la Blackberry de él fotos de sitios de Filadelfia donde celebrar la boda.

**- Aquí están **- Santana las saludó a las dos cuando entraron en la cocina.

**- Tengo que devolverte esto **- le dijo Quinn al verla, deshaciéndose el nudo del pañuelo, que había vuelto a atarse al cuello.

**- Quédatelo. A mamá le habría gustado que lo tuvieras. **

Quinn le dio las gracias con un abrazo. Una vez más, se sintió afortunada por la generosidad de su amiga y la de Gloria, que siempre parecía velar por ella.

**- Se te ve contenta esta mañana. **

Jesse le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja mientras Quinn se sentaba.

**- Lo estoy. Muy contenta. **

**- Más le vale tratarte bien** - le susurró muy serio.

**- Ha cambiado, Jesse. Ella... me ama** - replicó Quinn en voz muy baja, para que no la oyeran los demás.

Él la miró sorprendido.

**- Joder** - murmuró incómodo, cambiando de postura antes de cambiar de tema.

**- Ayer era el día en que el tribunal tenía que decidir si dejaba a Simon en libertad bajo fianza. Su abogado estaba tratando de conseguirlo a toda costa** - le explicó -** pero aún no sé qué han resuelto. **

Quinn tardó unos momentos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando al fin lo hizo, las manos le empezaron a temblar de ansiedad y el zumo de naranja se le cayó sobre el desayuno, mojándolo.

Parpadeó tratando de recobrar la compostura. Mientras secaba el zumo del plato, se maldecía en voz baja por ser un manojo de nervios.

_«Rachel debe de estar harta de verme tirar cosas. Soy una idiota» _

Cuando iba a levantarse, vio una mano ante ella, ofreciéndole apoyo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos marrones que la miraban con preocupación. Rachel la ayudó a bajar del taburete y a sentarse en otro seco. Tras darle un beso rápido en la frente, la tranquilizó:

**- Ahora estás a salvo** - musitó - **No permitiré que se acerque a ti** - Le acarició los brazos, frotándoselos arriba y abajo para relajarla.

Mientras Leroy le preparaba otro gofre, Rachel recogió el desayuno mojado y lo dejó en el fregadero.

**- Yo me encargo. Siéntate con tu chica** - dijo Jesse a regañadientes -** Y lo siento. **

Nadie se dio cuenta de la conversación entre los hermanos: la hija pródiga y el hijo constante. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos brilló la luz de la comprensión y, tal vez, del perdón. Asintiendo agradecida, Rachel se sentó junto a Quinn. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que ella dejó de temblar.

Tenía que llevársela de Selinsgrove.

QRQR

Mientras se alejaban, Quinn cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviada.

Había sido una mañana llena de emociones. Decirle adiós a su familia adoptiva no había sido fácil. Y decirle adiós a su padre, tras los acontecimientos del fin de semana, había sido agotador.

**- ¿Lamentas marcharte?** - Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

Quinn abrió los ojos.

**- Una parte de mí no quería irse, pero otra deseaba huir de ahí lo antes posible. **

**- Lo entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo. **

**- ¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre al despedirse? **

Rachel se removió en el asiento.

**- Me ha dado las gracias. Dice que es consciente de que Simon te podría haber hecho mucho daño** - Enlazando los dedos con los suyos, se los llevó a los labios -** Me ha pedido que cuide de su niñita, dice que lo eres todo para él. **

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Quinn al oírla. Se la secó con la mano y miró por la ventana. Ciertamente, las cosas con su padre habían cambiado.

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Toronto, se acurrucó junto a Rachel, dejando a un lado el trabajo para reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

**- Tengo que empezar a preparar el viaje** - dijo Rachel, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

**- ¿Cuándo nos iremos? **

**- Había pensado partir en cuanto acabaran las clases del viernes, pero si tú vienes, tendremos que esperar a que Katherine entregue tu nota. La conferencia es el día 10. ¿Te iría bien viajar el 8? **

**- Supongo que sí. Tengo que presentar algún trabajo el viernes y Katherine también espera que le entregue un borrador del proyecto. Supongo que tardará unos días en leerlo, así que no creo que haya problema en salir el 8. ¿Cuándo pensabas volver? **

Rachel movió el brazo para rodearla con él.

- **Santana quiere que vayamos todos a casa en Navidad. Eso te incluye. Así que tendríamos que salir de Italia el 23 o el 24 y hacer una parada en Filadelfia antes de regresar a Toronto. A menos que prefirieras quedarte a pasar las Navidades conmigo en Italia. **

Quinn se echó a reír.

**- ¿Y arriesgarme a sufrir la furia de Santana? No, gracias. Además, mi padre también espera que vaya, aunque ya sabe que no me quedaré a dormir en su casa. **

Se estremeció.

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- Pues entonces duerme conmigo. Reservaremos habitación en un hotel. No pienso dormir separada de ti por un pasillo nunca más. **

Quinn se ruborizó, pero sonrió.

**- Tendremos dos semanas para disfrutar de Florencia. Y también podemos viajar a Roma y a Venecia, si quieres. Podríamos alquilar una casa en la región de Umbría. Conozco un lugar precioso, cerca de Todi. Me gustaría enseñártelo – **dijo Rachel.

**- Mientras esté contigo, amor mío, me da igual dónde estemos. **

Rachel apretó los labios.

**- Dios te bendiga** – murmuró Rachel.

**- Santana ha empezado a preparar la boda. La celebrarán a finales de agosto, siempre y cuando el salón que quieren esté libre. Me pregunto por qué querrá esperar tanto** - Quinn quería saber si

Rachel tenía más información.

Pero Rachel se encogió de hombros.

**- Conociendo a Santana, probablemente necesite meses para asegurarse de que a todo el mundo se le ha notificado el enlace debidamente y que la boda aparezca en la CNN. **

Las dos se echaron a reír.

**- Creo que Santana querrá tener familia en seguida** - dijo Quinn -** Me preguntó qué opinará Aaron. **

**- Él la ama y quiere casarse con ella. Me imagino que estará encantado de que el amor de su vida lleve a su hijo en su interior. **

Tras unos instantes, Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn.

- **Lucy, ¿no te preocupa que no pueda...? **

**- No. Al menos de momento no. Quiero acabar los cursos y, más tarde, obtener el doctorado. Me gustaría dar clases -** Se encogió de hombros -** Supongo que es una de las ventajas de salir con alguien más joven. **

Rachel resopló en broma.

**- Me haces sentir como una anciana. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando cumplas treinta años cambiarás de opinión? O antes. Y entonces... **

Quinn frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza.

- **¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no te quiero? No pienso** **decirlo. Te quiero, Rachel, por entera, tal como eres. Por favor, no me apartes de ti ahora que al fin nos hemos reencontrado** - le rogó, cerrando los ojos -** Me duele. **

**- Perdóname** - susurró Rachel, besándole el dorso de la mano.

Quinn aceptó sus disculpas y trató de relajarse, cansada por las emociones del día.

Rachel se frotó los ojos para poder pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar un poco de distancia para poder poner sus ideas en orden.

_«No hará falta que te anime a apartarte de mí cuando te cuente lo de Paulina…» _

QRQR

La primera semana de diciembre fue la última semana de clases.

Fueron unos días bastante tranquilos. Rachel y Quinn se mantuvieron apartadas. Por las noches, Rachel preparaba en su amplio apartamento la conferencia que daría en la Galería de los Uffizi, mientras que Quinn trabajaba incansablemente en su diminuto agujero de hobbit.

Se escribían mensajes de texto constantemente.

_Cariño, te echo de menos. ¿Te vienes? Te quiero, R. _

Quinn sonrió con tanto cariño al ver el mensaje en la pantalla que hasta el iPhone se ruborizó.

_R, yo también te echo de menos. Estoy acabando un trabajo para esta locura de seminario sobre Dante que __estoy haciendo. _

_Probablemente me pase la noche trabajando. La profesora está buenísima, pero es muy exigente. Te quiero, Quinn. _

Se volvió hacia el portátil para seguir trabajando en el proyecto para Katherine. Poco después, el teléfono volvía a avisarla de que tenía un mensaje.

_Cariño, estás de suerte, soy especialista en Dante. ¿Por qué no te traes el trabajo a mi casa y te ayudo a hacerlo… toda la noche… _

_Todo mi amor, R. _

_P. D.: ¿Cómo de buena? _

Quinn se echó a reír y escribió la respuesta:

_Queridísima Especialista en Dante, mi profesora está buenísima, es ardiente como una hoguera, picante como el chile habanero y el pollo vindalú. Ya sé cómo sería tu noche de trabajo y sé que no acabaría el ensayo. _

_¿Lo dejamos para el viernes? Besos y abrazos. Quinn. _

Esperó un poco por si contestaba inmediatamente, pero la respuesta no llegó hasta que estuvo en la ducha.

_Querida Quinn, caramba, sí que es ardiente tu profesora. Tu rechazo me ha dejado sumida en un mar de soledad, que trato de superar con un vaso de whisky escocés y un par de capítulos de Graham Greene. Tus besos y abrazos me han ayudado un poco. Te quiero. R. _

_P. D.: Tú eres ardiente como el sol, pero mucho más bonita. _

Quinn sonrió y le respondió con un breve mensaje, diciéndole cuánto la amaba. Después, pasó el resto de la noche trabajando.

QRQR

Finalmente se vieron el miércoles, durante el último seminario. El principal atractivo de la sesión fue el comportamiento de Christa. Iba muy elegante, con un largo jersey de cachemira color berenjena que le servía de vestido y se le ceñía a las curvas del pecho y el trasero de un modo muy atractivo. Iba impecablemente peinada y maquillada, pero estaba muy quieta, sin tomar apuntes, y la expresión de su cara era de enfado. Para no dejar lugar a dudas, se cruzó de brazos.

Cuando la profesora Berry hizo una pregunta muy sencilla, no levantó la mano. Cuando Rachel la miró por encima de las gafas, animándola a participar, ella frunció el cejo y miró hacia otro lado. Si Rachel no hubiera estado tan concentrada en lo suyo se habría preocupado. Pero no lo hizo.

El comportamiento de Christa no sólo llamaba la atención por su silencio, sino por su flagrante hostilidad contra Quinn, a la que miraba con odio abierto.

**- ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?** - le susurró Quinn a Paul al oído, en cuanto acabó en seminario.

Él se echó a reír.

**- Tal vez se haya convencido ya de que Berry no va a aceptar el tema de su tesis y se esté ****planteando un cambio de carrera profesional. Hay un club de striptease en la calle Yonge que ****busca personal. Quizá tenga lo que hace falta para trabajar allí. O no. **

Esa vez fue Quinn la que se echó a reír.

**- Por cierto, me gusta tu pañuelo. Es muy francés** - comentó Paul con una sonrisa -** ¿Regalo de tu novia? **

**- No. De mi mejor amiga. **

**- En cualquier caso, te queda bien. **

Ella le sonrió mientras recogían los libros. Cuando volvían a casa, paseando bajo la ligera nevada, se contaron una versión (vagamente modificada) de sus respectivos días de Acción de Gracias.

* * *

**Patito, extrañe leer tus reviews, pero ya sabes ;) Muchos besos solcito :* xoxo**

**Tengo que decir que a esta primera parte le quedan cuatros capitulo mas.**

**Tati4137, no hagas eso :( yo no hago esperar ni siquiera 24 horas entre capitulo y capitulo :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 30**_

El viernes, la profesora Berry estaba de mal humor. Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Lucy y el miércoles había tenido que verla marcharse con Paul al acabar la clase, sin tan siquiera una mirada en su dirección. Tenía que mantenerse a distancia cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarla y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era suya. Mientras dormía desnuda en la oscuridad, los demonios habían ido a visitarla y la habían torturado con pesadillas, pesadillas que sólo Lucy lograba mantener a raya con su luz; una luz más brillante que la de cualquier estrella. Una estrella de la que pronto iba a tener que prescindir.

Sabía que iba a tener que confesarle sus secretos antes de viajar a Florencia. Por eso le molestaba especialmente haber pasado sola la que probablemente sería su última semana juntas. Había hecho reservas para dos personas, pero no estaba muy segura de que Quinn finalmente la acompañara. Por eso había contratado un seguro de cancelación. Temía el momento en que sus grandes e inocentes ojos se oscurecieran y le dijeran que no era digna de ella. Pero por mucho que lo temiera, no iba a permitir que le entregara su inocencia a un demonio sin conocer todos los datos. No sería Cupido ni permitiría que ella fuera su Psique.

Eso sí sería auténticamente demoníaco.

Por consiguiente, cuando el viernes por la noche Quinn fue a cenar a su casa, la recibió con frialdad, le dio un fraternal beso en la frente y se hizo a un lado, indicándole que pasara.

_«Abandonad toda esperanza»_, pensó.

Quinn se dio cuenta en seguida de que algo iba mal y no sólo por las notas de Madama Butterfly que le llegaron desde el salón. Normalmente, Rachel la recibía con un abrazo y varios besos apasionados antes de ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo. Pero esta vez permanecía inmóvil, esperando a que ella hablara, sin apenas mirarla.

**- ¿Rachel? -** Quinn le tocó la mejilla -** ¿Pasa algo? **

**- No** - mintió Rachel, apartando la cara -** ¿Te sirvo una copa? **

Resistiendo el impulso de insistir, le pidió una copa de vino. Esperaba que estuviera más habladora durante la cena.

Pero no fue así. Le sirvió la cena en silencio y, cuando Quinn trató de sacar algún tema de conversación mientras comían el rosbif, respondió con monosílabos. Ella le contó que había acabado todos los trabajos del semestre y que Katherine Picton le había confirmado que le daría la nota antes del 8 de diciembre, pero Rachel se limitó a asentir, sin apartar la vista de la copa de vino, que pronto estaría vacía.

Quinn nunca la había visto beber tanto. La noche que la rescató de Lobby ya estaba borracha cuando ella llegó. Esa noche era muy distinto. No estaba contenta ni coqueteaba, se la veía atormentada. Con cada nueva copa de vino que vaciaba, Quinn se preocupaba más. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, Rachel la miraba con tanta tristeza que no se atrevía. Estaba más fría y distante por momentos y, cuando le sirvió la tarta de manzana casera que había preparado la asistenta, Quinn la apartó bruscamente y le exigió que hiciera callar a María Callas para que pudieran hablar.

Rachel la miró sorprendida ya que la tarta —y la Butterfly— eran la culminación de la cena. De su Última Cena.

**- ¿Por qué? No pasa nada** – refunfuñó Rachel, acercándose al equipo de música para quitar la ópera.

**- Rachel, no me mientas. Es obvio que estás disgustada. Dime lo que pasa, por favor. **

Ver a Lucy, a la inocente Lucy, mirarla con sus enormes ojos avellanas y el cejo fruncido, era más de lo que podía soportar.

_«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y generosa? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan compasiva? ¿Era obligatorio que tuviera una alma tan hermosa?» _

La culpabilidad que sentía aumentó. Era una suerte que no la hubiera seducido. El corazón de Quinn se curaría antes así que si hubieran tenido relaciones. Sólo llevaban unas cuantas semanas juntas. Las lágrimas pronto se le secarían y podría encontrar una persona buena y constante, como Paul.

La idea le provocó náuseas.

Sin una palabra, se acercó al bufet en busca de una licorera y un vaso de cristal. Se sentó y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky escocés. Se bebió la mitad de un sorbo y dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente. Esperó a que se aplacara el fuego que le quemaba la garganta. Confiaba en que se le contagiara algo del valor líquido del licor, pero le iba a hacer falta mucho más que eso para calmar el dolor en su corazón.

Respiró hondo.

**- Tengo que contarte algunas cosas... cosas desagradables. Sé que cuando haya terminado, te perderé. **

**- Rachel, por favor, yo... **

**- Déjame hablar** - la interrumpió Rachel, pasándose la mano por el pelo -** antes de que pierda el valor. **

Cerrando los ojos, volvió a tomar aire. Cuando los abrió, su mirada era la de un dragón herido.

**- Estás viendo a una asesina. **

Quinn oyó las palabras, pero le costó procesarlas. Pensó que la había entendido mal.

- **Y no una asesina cualquiera. Acabé con la vida de un ser inocente. Si puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo durante unos minutos, te contaré cómo pasó** - Como Quinn no se movió, siguió hablando -** Como sabes, fui a hacer el doctorado a Oxford, al Magdalen College. Lo que no sabes es que allí conocí a una chica americana llamada Paulina. **

Quinn inspiró bruscamente y Rachel hizo una pausa. Cada vez que ella había tratado de sacar el tema, Rachel le había dado largas, diciéndole que no suponía una amenaza para ellas, aunque Quinn no se lo había creído. Por supuesto que era una amenaza. Paulina se la había arrebatado en medio de una cena en octubre. Y, antes de salir corriendo, Rachel, ojerosa y demacrada, había citado a lady Macbeth.

Quinn sintió un escalofrío.

**- Paulina todavía no había acabado la carrera. Era rubia, alta, guapa y majestuosa. Le gustaba contar que estaba emparentada con la aristocracia rusa, como una especie de Anastasia. Nos hicimos amigas y nos veíamos de vez en cuando. No había nada físico entre nosotras. Yo salía con otras chicas y ella estaba enamorada de un hombre** - Carraspeó nervioso -** Al acabar el curso me trasladé a Harvard. Seguimos en contacto vía correo electrónico durante un año más o menos. Un día me dijo que la habían admitido en Harvard para hacer un curso de posgrado. Quería especializarse en Dostoievski. Estaba buscando un sitio para vivir y le hablé de un apartamento que se alquilaba en mi edificio. En agosto se instaló allí. **

Rachel miró a Quinn, que asintió para darle ánimos.

**- Ese año fue muy duro para mí. Estaba haciendo la tesis y, además, era ayudante de un profesor muy exigente. Trabajaba muchas horas y apenas podía dormir. **

Bajó la vista y empezó a tamborilear en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, continuó:

**- Algunos fines de semana salía con algunos compañeros. A veces nos metíamos en líos y acabábamos en peleas** - Se rió sin ganas - **No era un modelo de conducta, pero al menos con Simon me sirvió de algo el entrenamiento. **

Se echó hacia adelante en la silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Quinn se fijó en que movía las piernas nerviosa. Con cada nueva frase que decía se inquietaba más, como si se estuviera acercando al abismo en el fondo del cual había escondido su secreto.

**- Una noche, alguien me ofreció cocaína. Me pregunté si eso me ayudaría a mantenerme despierta para poder acabar el trabajo pendiente que tenía. Así empezó todo. La usé como estimulante y la alternaba con alcohol. Creí que estar en Harvard me convertía en una consumidora de drogas ocasional y respetable. Creí que sería capaz de controlarlo** - Suspiró y bajó el tono de voz -** Me equivoqué. **

**Paulina venía mucho a mi casa. Llamaba sin importarle la hora, porque sabía que siempre estaba despierta. Mientras yo escribía, ella se sentaba en el sofá o preparaba té ruso. Empezó a cocinar para mí. Con el tiempo, le di una llave. La cocaína me quitaba el hambre. Gracias a Paulina, me alimentaba de vez en cuando. **

Rachel siguió hablando, angustiada. La culpabilidad la arañaba por dentro, tratando de salir al exterior. Al alzar la vista un momento, leyó una pregunta en los ojos de Quinn y la respondió:

**- Sí, ella sabía que me drogaba. Al principio se lo oculté, pero siempre estaba por allí, así que al final ya lo hacía abiertamente. No le importaba. **

Bajó la vista. Parecía avergonzada.

**- Paulina se había criado entre algodones. No sabía nada sobre drogas ni muchas otras cosas. Yo la corrompí. Una noche, se desnudó y me propuso que la esnifáramos una en el cuerpo de la otra. **

**Obviamente, yo no pensaba con claridad y ella... estaba desnuda. **

Soltó el aire con fuerza y mantuvo los ojos clavados en las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**- No estoy buscando excusas. Fue culpa mía. Ella era una buena chica, acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería. Y lo que quería en aquel momento era a mí, la vecina drogadicta. **

Rachel cambió de postura.

**- A la mañana siguiente le dije que había sido un error, que no estaba interesada en tener una relación monógama. La cocaína me hacía desear más sexo que nunca, aunque a veces me provocaba impotencia. Cosas del karma, supongo. Estaba acostumbrada a estar con una mujer distinta cada fin de semana. Pero cuando le conté todo esto, Paulina me dijo que no le importaba. Daba igual lo que le dijera, o cómo me portara con ella, siempre regresaba. Y las cosas siguieron su camino. Ella se comportaba como si fuera mi novia y yo la usaba para desahogarme cuando no tenía a nadie más a mano. No la quería. Lo único que me importaba en aquella época era yo misma, las drogas y la maldita tesis. **

A Quinn se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que a Rachel nunca le había faltado compañía femenina. Era una mujer guapa y extremadamente sensual. Las mujeres se desvivían tratando de llamar su atención. No es que le hiciera gracia, pero lo había aceptado como parte de su pasado.

Sin embargo, lo de Paulina era distinto. Su intuición se lo dijo la primera vez que oyó su nombre. Aunque no creía que siguieran juntas, lo que le estaba contando no era una aventura de una noche. El espectro de los celos hizo su aparición, cercando el corazón de Quinn y estrujándolo con fuerza.

Rachel se levantó y empezó a caminar por el comedor.

**- Las cosas se aceleraron cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. La acusé de querer atraparme y le dije que se deshiciera del bebé** - La cara se le contrajo de dolor - **Ella se echó a llorar. Me suplicó, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí desde Oxford y que quería tener a mi hijo. No la escuché. Le tiré dinero a la cara para que pagara el aborto y la eché de casa a patadas. **

Rachel gruñó, pero su gruñido se transformó en un gemido desgarrado que surgía de las profundidades torturadas de su alma. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza.

Quinn se cubrió la boca con la mano. No había esperado esa confesión. Pero mientras su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que iba oyendo, las piezas del rompecabezas que era la profesora Berry empezaron a encajar.

**- Durante un tiempo no volví a verla. Supuse que habría abortado. En aquella época estaba tan jodida que ni me molesté en averiguarlo. Un par de meses más tarde, entré en la cocina y me encontré una ecografía pegada en la nevera, con una nota. **

Rachel, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

**- Había escrito: **_**«Ésta es tu hija, Maia. ¿A que es preciosa?»**_

No pudo acabar la frase, porque un sollozo se lo impidió.

**- Reconocí la línea de su cabeza, la naricita, los brazos y las piernas. Era preciosa. Un bebé diminuto y frágil. Mi niñita. Maia **- Volvió a sollozar -** No lo sabía. No era real. Hasta que vi la ecografía no existió realmente para mí. **

No podía parar de llorar.

Al ver las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, a Quinn se le encogió el corazón. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levantó para consolarla, pero Rachel se lo impidió levantando la mano.

**- Le dije a Paulina que la ayudaría con el bebé, pero no tenía dinero. Me lo había gastado todo en drogas. De hecho, en aquella época ya estaba endeudada con mi camello. Aun sabiendo todo eso, ella seguía queriéndome. Volvió a instalarse en casa y se pasaba las horas leyendo en mi sofá mientras yo trabajaba en la tesis. Dejó de tomar drogas por el bebé. Yo también lo intenté, pero ****no lo conseguí **- Levantó la cabeza - **¿Quieres oír el resto o ya has tenido bastante? ¿Quieres irte ya? **

Quinn no tuvo que pensarlo. Se levantó y la abrazó.

**- Por supuesto que quiero oír el resto. **

Rachel la abrazó con fuerza durante un instante, pero luego la apartó y se secó las lágrimas. Quinn permaneció a su lado, incómoda, mientras Rachel continuaba su confesión.

**- Los padres de Paulina vivían en Minnesota. No eran ricos, pero de vez en cuando le enviaban dinero. Gloria también me mandaba dinero cuando se lo pedía. Como podíamos, íbamos saliendo adelante. O, al menos, íbamos retrasando lo inevitable. Pero yo casi todo me lo gastaba en la droga** - Se echó a reír amargamente - **¿Qué clase de persona le quita el dinero a una mujer embarazada y se lo gasta en cocaína? **

**Una noche de setiembre, salí de marcha. Estuve fuera un par de días y, cuando volví, me desplomé en el sofá. Ni siquiera llegué al dormitorio. Cuando me desperté, con una resaca espantosa, vi sangre en el suelo. **

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si tratara de borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Quinn contuvo el aliento, a la espera de la siguiente revelación.

**- Siguiendo el rastro llegué hasta Paulina, que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo del lavabo. Le busqué el pulso, pero no se lo encontré. Pensé que estaba muerta. **

Guardó silencio unos minutos.

**- Si hubiera ido a verla cuando llegué a casa, habría podido llamar a una ambulancia. Pero no lo hice. Estaba borracha y colocada y me desplomé en el sofá sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie. **

**Cuando me dijeron que había perdido el bebé, supe que era culpa mía. Su muerte se habría podido evitar. Era como si lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. **

Levantó las manos y se las miró por delante y por detrás, como si las viera por primera vez.

**- Soy una asesina, Lucy. Una adicta y una asesina. **

Quinn abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero Rachel la interrumpió:

**- Paulina pasó varias semanas en el hospital, primero con problemas físicos, luego por la depresión. Yo tuve que pedir la baja. Estaba constantemente borracha o colocada y no podía trabajar. Debía miles de dólares a gente muy peligrosa y no sabía de dónde sacar el dinero. Paulina había tratado de suicidarse en el hospital y quería llevarla a una clínica psiquiátrica privada, un lugar donde la trataran bien. Cuando llamé a sus padres para pedirles ayuda, me dijeron que era una desgraciada, que había llevado la deshonra a su familia. Que primero me casara con ella y luego ya hablaríamos. **

Rachel hizo una nueva pausa.

**- Lo habría hecho, pero Paulina estaba demasiado alterada como para hablar de nada. Decidí buscar un lugar donde cuidaran de ella y luego suicidarme. Eso solucionaría los problemas de todos**.

Le dirigió a Quinn una mirada fría, muerta.

**- Ya ves, Lucy, soy una de las condenadas. Mi depravación y mi indiferencia supusieron la muerte de un bebé inocente y la destrucción de una mujer con un brillante porvenir. Habría sido preferible que me ataran una piedra al cuello y me echaran al mar. **

**- Fue un accidente** - susurró Quinn -** No fue culpa tuya. **

Rachel se echó a reír amargamente.

**- ¿No fue culpa mía acostarme con Paulina y engendrar una hija con ella? ¿No fue culpa mía ****tratarla como a una puta, engancharla a las drogas y presionarla para que abortara? ¿No fue culpa mía llegar tan colocada a casa que ni me di cuenta de que estaba allí? **

Quinn le agarró las manos y se las apretó con fuerza.

**- Rachel, escúchame. Tú tuviste mucho que ver, sí, pero no fue culpa tuya. Fue un accidente. Si había mucha sangre es que algo no iba bien en el embarazo. Si no hubieras llamado a la ambulancia cuando lo hiciste, Paulina habría muerto. Tú la salvaste. **

Rachel permaneció con la cabeza baja, pero Quinn le sujetó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla.

**- La salvaste, Rachel. Y me acabas de decir que querías al bebé. No querías que muriera. **

Rachel se encogió, pero Quinn no la soltó.

**- No eres una asesina. Fue un trágico accidente. **

**- No lo entiendes** - replicó Rachel, con apatía -** Soy igual que Simon. Él te usó y yo la usé a ella. Hice algo peor que usarla. La traté como si fuera un juguete. Le di drogas cuando debería haber estado cuidándola. ¿Qué clase de demonio soy? **

**- No te pareces en nada a Simon** - exclamó Quinn con los dientes apretados -** Él no se arrepiente de nada de lo que me hizo. Si pudiera, volvería a hacer lo mismo. O algo peor. **

Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire, que fue expulsando poco a poco.

**- Rachel, has cometido errores y has hecho cosas terribles, pero te has arrepentido. Llevas años pagando por tus errores. ¿No crees que eso sea importante? **

**- Ni todo el oro del mundo puede compensar la pérdida de una vida. **

**- Una vida que tú no arrebataste** - replicó Quinn, con los ojos encendidos.

Rachel hundió la cara entre las manos. No era ésa la reacción que había esperado.

_«¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no me ha abandonado todavía?» _

Quinn dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de observarla. Las oleadas de desesperación que brotaban de Rachel eran casi visibles. Se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de alcanzarla, de llegar a su corazón.

**- ¿Conoces **_**Los miserables**_**, de Víctor Hugo? **

**- Por supuesto** - murmuró Rachel -** ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? **

**- El héroe deja de pecar y hace penitencia. Cuida de una niña como si fuera su hija. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, un policía no deja de perseguirlo, convencido de que no se ha reformado. ¿No preferirías ser el que hace penitencia en vez del policía? **

Rachel no respondió.

**- Porque eso es lo que estás diciendo. Que no puedes darte permiso para ser feliz. Que no puedes darte permiso para tener hijos. Crees que has perdido el alma, Rachel, pero ¿qué me dices de la redención? ¿Y del perdón? **

**- No los merezco. **

**- ¿Qué pecador los merece? -** Quinn negó con la cabeza - **Cuando te conté lo que me había pasado a mí, me dijiste que me perdonara y me diera permiso para ser feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes predicar con el ejemplo? **

Rachel bajó la cara.

**- Porque tú fuiste la víctima. Yo soy la asesina. **

**- Aceptemos que sea así. ¿Cuál sería la penitencia adecuada en ese caso? ¿Cómo crees que se haría justicia? **

**- Ojo por ojo** - murmuró.

**- Bien. Entiendo que **_**«ojo por ojo»**_** quiere decir que debes salvar la vida de un niño. Si eres responsable de la muerte de un bebé, la justicia reclama que devuelvas una vida. Un donativo en ****metálico no sirve. Debe ser una vida. **

Rachel permanecía inmóvil, pero Quinn sabía que la estaba escuchando.

**- Salvaste la vida de Paulina, pero sé que no vas a darte por satisfecha con eso. Así que necesitas salvar la vida de la hija de otra persona ¿Te ayudaría eso? **

**- No devolvería la vida a Maia, pero sería algo. Me convertiría en una persona menos... mala** - respondió Rachel, con los hombros hundidos y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas.

El dolor que impregnaba su voz encogió el corazón a Quinn, pero no le impidió continuar.

**- Vas a tener que encontrar a una niña cuya vida esté en peligro y salvarla. ¿Te serviría eso de expiación? **

Rachel asintió con un gruñido.

Quinn se dejó caer de rodillas delante de Rachel y le cogió las manos.

**- ¿No lo ves, Rachel? Yo soy esa niña. **

Rachel levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, como si estuviera loca.

**- Simon me habría matado. Cuando le pegué, se enfureció tanto que rompió la puerta para vengarse. Aunque hubiera llamado a la policía, no habrían llegado a tiempo. Me habría matado antes de que llegaran. **

**Pero tú me salvaste. Lo arrancaste de mi puerta y lo sacaste de la casa. Estoy viva gracias a ti. Soy la niñita de Russel, como él te dijo, y me salvaste la vida. **

Rachel permaneció muda, se había quedado sin palabras.

**- Una vida por una vida, ¿no? Estás convencida de que acabaste con una vida, pero ahora has salvado otra. Tienes que perdonarte. Tienes que pedirle perdón a Paulina y a Dios, pero, sobre todo, tienes que perdonarte tú. **

**- No es suficiente** - murmuró, con sus grandes ojos tristes, todavía llenos de lágrimas.

**- Es verdad que eso no te devolverá a tu hija, pero piensa en el regalo que le has hecho a Russel: ****le has devuelto a su única hija. Convierte tu deuda en penitencia. No eres un demonio. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel. **

Rachel se la quedó mirando, observando sus ojos, sus labios, su expresión. Luego, le tendió la mano y la sentó en su regazo. La abrazó durante largo rato. Sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de Quinn.

**- Lo siento** - susurró -** Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Siento que mi historia sea cierta. He matado tu fe en mí. Lo sé. **

**- Todavía te quiero. **

Quinn trató de calmarla murmurándole al oído y dejando que se desahogara. Cuando dejó de llorar, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa rápidamente, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Abriéndosela, le acarició el tatuaje con los dedos. Luego, muy lentamente, acercó los labios a la boca del dragón y lo besó.

Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Rachel la estaba mirando asombrada.

Luego, se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría el mordisco y levantándole la mano, se la colocó sobre la marca, que se había curado un poco, pero no del todo.

**- Las dos tenemos cicatrices. Y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez nunca desaparezcan. Pero soy tu expiación, Rachel. Mi vida es tu regalo a un padre que podría haber perdido a su única hija para siempre. Gracias. **

**- Soy una hipócrita -** se lamentó Rachel, con voz ronca -** Le dije a Russel que era un padre terrible. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué clase de padre-madre soy? **

**- Una joven e inexperta que no debería haber tomado drogas, pero que quería a Maia. Me lo has ****dicho. **

Sin dejar de abrazarla, Rachel se estremeció.

**- Nada de lo que pueda decir te la devolverá. Pero creo sinceramente que tu hija está en el paraíso con los bienaventurados. Y con Gloria** - Quinn le secó las lágrimas -** Y estoy segura de que ambas querrían que encontraras el amor y el perdón. Creo que rezan por tu redención. Y que no creen que seas mala. **

**- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?** - susurró Rachel.

**- Lo aprendí de ti. El canto treinta y dos de **_**El Paraíso**_** de Dante describe el lugar especial que Dios reserva a los niños. **_**«De los que son como ellos es el reino de los cielos»**_** Y en el paraíso sólo hay amor y perdón. No hay odio ni maldad. Sólo paz. **

Rachel la atrajo hacia sí y permanecieron así abrazadas largo rato. Quinn nunca se habría imaginado que ése fuera su secreto. Aunque le dolía verla tan triste y melancólica, su sufrimiento era real y no podían obviarlo.

Quinn nunca había amado a un niño que hubiera muerto. No podía hacerse una idea exacta de su dolor, pero igualmente se sentía llena de compasión hacia Rachel. Tenía una gran necesidad de ayudarla a reconocer su valía. Ayudarla a aceptar que era un ser digna de ser amada, a pesar de los pecados que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Sentada en su regazo, con la blusa aún húmeda por sus lágrimas, Rachel Berry se le presentó con mucha más claridad. En muchos aspectos, seguía siendo una niña pequeña, una niña que tenía miedo de que no le perdonaran sus errores. Y de que no la amaran por culpa de éstos.

Pero Quinn la seguía amando.

**- Rachel, no puedes estar cómoda en esta silla. **

Rachel le dio la razón, asintiendo contra su hombro.

**- Ven** - Levantándose, Quinn le dio la mano para que la siguiera. La condujo hasta el sofá y la animó a sentarse, mientras ella encendía la chimenea a gas.

Rachel se quitó los zapatos y Quinn le dijo que se tumbara, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo. Tras acariciarle las cejas con un dedo, le pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que Rachel cerró los ojos.

**- ¿Dónde está Paulina ahora? **

**- En Boston. Cuando cobré la herencia, abrí un fondo de inversión a su nombre y le compré un piso. Ha estado en un centro de rehabilitación un par de veces, pero básicamente está bien cuidada. Volvió a Harvard hace un par de años, aunque se lo está tomando con calma. **

**- ¿Qué pasó la noche que llamó mientras cenábamos? **

Rachel la miró confusa, hasta que recordó la noche en cuestión.

- **Me había olvidado de que oíste esa conversación. Había bebido y tuvo un accidente de coche. Estaba histérica y pensé que iba a tener que coger un avión hasta allí. Sólo me llama cuando se mete en líos. O cuando quiere algo. **

**- ¿Y qué pasó? **

**- Hice la maleta, pero antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, llamé a mi abogado en Boston. Fue a verla al hospital y me dijo que no estaba tan grave como me había hecho creer. Pero un par de días más tarde la acusaron de conducción temeraria y tuve que contratar a un abogado especialista para que la defendiera. Últimamente ha estado bastante tranquila, pero de vez en cuando tiene alguna crisis. **

Tal vez fue el brillo de las llamas, o la tensión de haberle revelado su secreto más oscuro, pero en ese momento Rachel le pareció vieja y cansada para tener sólo treinta y pocos años.

**- ¿La amas? **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Siento algo por ella, pero no lo definiría como amor. Por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, su presencia y su contacto nunca me resultaron familiares. Pero no podía abandonarla. Y menos aún cuando su familia le dio la espalda. Yo fui la causante de sus problemas. Por mi culpa, tal vez no pueda volver a tener hijos. **

Rachel se estremeció.

**- ¿Por eso decidiste no tenerlos tú? **

**- Ojo por ojo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me lo confesó entre lágrimas, tomé la decisión. Me costó encontrar a un médico que accediera a hacer la operación. Todos me decían que era muy joven y que cambiaría de idea. Pero finalmente encontré a uno. Curiosamente, en aquel momento fue un consuelo. **

Levantando el brazo, Rachel le acarició la mejilla.

**- Le hablé a Paulina de ti. Siempre ha sido una mujer celosa, pero sabe que no puedo darle lo que quiere. Nuestra relación es... complicada. Siempre formará parte de mi vida, Lucy. Quiero que te quede claro. Siempre y cuando sigamos... **

Quinn la besó en los labios.

**- Por supuesto que seguiremos juntas. La ayudas cuando tiene problemas. Es lo correcto. Me parece muy noble por tu parte. **

**- Créeme, Lucy, yo no me definiría como una persona noble. **

**- ¿Me... me puedes contar lo del tatuaje? **

Rachel se sentó en el sofá y acabó de quitarse la camisa, que tiró sobre la alfombra persa. Volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Quinn, la miró a los ojos, los suyos llenos de preocupación y resignados.

**- Me lo hice en Boston, cuando salí de rehabilitación. **

Quinn volvió a besar el dragón con delicadeza.

Rachel inspiró hondo al notar el contacto de sus labios contra la piel desnuda.

Quinn le acarició el pelo para que se relajara.

**- ¿Qué representa el dragón? **

**- Soy yo, o las drogas. O las dos cosas. El corazón es el mío y está roto, obviamente. Maia siempre estará en mi corazón. Me imagino que te parecerá horrible que tenga algo tan macabro y feo en mi cuerpo de manera permanente. **

**- No, Rachel, no me lo parece. Es... un memorial. **

**- Paulina estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses cuando perdió el bebé. Estaba destrozada, igual que yo, y no celebramos ningún funeral. Hace un par de años, mandé erigir una lapida en Boston en memoria de la niña** - Llevándose la mano de Quinn a la boca, la besó -** Pero no está enterrada allí** - añadió, con voz torturada.

**- No lo estaría aunque las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Está con Gloria, Rachel. **

Rachel la miró con agradecimiento, mientras los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas.

**- Muchas gracias** - susurró, besándole la mano una vez más - **Mandé colocar un ángel de piedra a cada lado de la lápida. Quería que fuera bonita. **

**- Estoy segura de que es preciosa. **

**- Tú has recibido parte de su legado. **

Quinn la miró sin comprender.

**- La beca de estudios lleva su nombre: Maia Paulina Berry. **

Quinn se secó una lágrima.

**- Siento haber tratado de devolverla. No lo sabía. **

Rachel se incorporó y le besó la nariz.

**- Lo sé, amor mío. En aquel momento no me sentía preparada para explicarte su trascendencia. Sólo quería que la tuvieras. No había encontrado a nadie que fuera digno de ella** - añadió, con otro beso suave.

**- Le pregunté a Santana por la beca. Ella no sabía nada. **

**- Nadie sabe nada de Maia ni de Paulina, excepto Leroy. Gloria también lo sabía. Me sentía tan avergonzada... Pensamos que Santana y Jesse ya tenían bastante con estar enterados de lo de las drogas. Tampoco saben lo del tatuaje. Tú eres la única que me lo ha visto. **

Quinn le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

**- Oír a Puccini al entrar me ha asustado** - susurró.

**- Me ha parecido una música adecuada. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Por la manera en que traté a Paulina. Ella me amó durante años y yo no pude devolverle ese amor** - Rachel se encogió de hombros y la miró ardientemente -** Nunca te trataría como a una mariposa, ni como a un juguete. Nunca te clavaría en un corcho ni te arrancaría las alas. **

Quinn la miró con tristeza.

**- Rachel, por favor. Confío en ti. No eres Pinkerton, lo sé. **

Como si quisiera recalcar sus palabras, la besó. Rachel retuvo su boca hasta que ella tuvo que apartarse para respirar.

**- No te merezco** - susurró Rachel.

**- Tal vez. Tal vez no nos merezcamos la una a la otra. Pero puedo elegir a quien quiero amar. Y te he elegido a ti. **

Rachel frunció el cejo, como si le costara creerlo.

**- Por favor, deja que te ame -** La voz de Quinn se quebró al decir las últimas palabras.

**- Como si pudiera plantearme una vida sin ti. **

Rachel la atrajo hacia ella, uniéndolas con la fuerza de la desesperación de su alma torturada.

Quinn le devolvió su pasión con la misma intensidad, dando y recibiendo amor de la mujer que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo.

Rachel le sujetó las muñecas y le besó las venas azuladas con la boca abierta, succionándolas con delicadeza.

**- Perdóname Lucy, pero te necesito. Mi dulce, dulce, Lucy. Te necesito tanto... -** le suplicó con voz ronca.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Quinn se encontró con que Rachel se había sentado en el sofá y que ella estaba sentada encima, a horcajadas. Tenían los torsos muy juntos y las manos de Rachel la acariciaban, resiguiendo las curvas de su trasero por encima de los pantalones de lana.

De algún lugar de su mente le llegó el recuerdo de una de las fotografías en blanco y negro que decoraban la habitación de Rachel. En ese instante, reconoció la belleza de la pasión que retrataban, desde la óptica no del espectador, sino de los protagonistas.

Lo que sentía era la fuerza del deseo, de la necesidad, de la desesperación y de un amor incondicional y muy profundo, que se había liberado al contarse sus secretos más ocultos y oscuros.

Rachel sintió el amor de Quinn en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en cómo le acariciaba la nuca, la superficie del tatuaje y le besaba el pecho con la boca abierta. Sabía que se lo daría todo. Haría cualquier cosa para librarla del dolor, incluso ofrecerle su cuerpo.

_«El sacrificio de Isaac» _

Con dedos temblorosos, Quinn se desabrochó los botones de la blusa y la dejó caer por los brazos. El grito ahogado de Rachel fue un eco del sonido de la seda deslizándose hacia el suelo.

Quinn era su redención.

* * *

**Patito, Gracias por hacerme sonreír a la distancia. Muchos besos mi solcito :* :***

**Quedan solo tres.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 31**_

Quinn se despertó a la mañana siguiente desnuda.

O eso le pareció.

Estaban en la cama de Rachel, con las piernas entrelazadas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella y uno de sus brazos alrededor de las caderas.

Recorrió la espalda de Rachel con la mano hasta comprobar que no estaba desnuda. Al bajar la vista, vio que ella misma llevaba puesto el conjunto rosa de sujetador y braguitas.

En sus sueños, se habían metido en la cama desnudas y habían hecho el amor horas y horas.

Rachel se había colocado encima de ella y la había capturado con la mirada, como si fuera un imán, mientras la penetraba lentamente hasta que se habían convertido en un solo ser. En un círculo eterno sin principio ni fin. La había adorado con su cuerpo y sus palabras. Había sido más bonito y emotivo que en sus sueños anteriores.

Pero no había sido más que eso. Otro sueño. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El dolor y el alivio llenaron su corazón. Dolor por la pérdida de Rachel y por la desesperación que la torturaba y alivio porque ya no quedaban secretos que se interpusieran entre ellas.

Rachel murmuró su nombre, mientras los ojos se le movían bajo los párpados muy de prisa. Estaba profundamente dormida. La noche anterior había sido agotadora para ella. Se había desmoronado.

Liberándose de su abrazo con mucho cuidado, se levantó para ir al baño.

Al mirarse en el espejo, vio que tenía el pelo alborotado, el rímel corrido y los labios hinchados por los besos. Rachel le había dejado varias marcas en el cuello y el pecho, muy ligeras, que no le dolían en absoluto. Había sido una amante considerada pero entusiasta.

Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el pelo, recogiéndoselo en una cola alta. En vez del albornoz lila, se puso provocativamente una camisa de Rachel. Recogió el _Globe and Mail_ del rellano y saludó con la mano al nervioso vecino, que la miró boquiabierto con sus gafas sin montura, antes de desaparecer en su casa como un ratón asustado.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta belleza tan temprano. Además, llevaba sólo unos pantalones de pijama con dibujos de Superman.

Cuando Quinn entró en la cocina, se la encontró hecha un desastre, ya que la noche anterior habían estado demasiado distraídas como para ocuparse de temas tan prosaicos. Tras darse el lujo de disfrutar de un trozo de tarta de manzana con queso cheddar de Vermont, se dedicó a devolver al apartamento de Rachel su esplendor inicial. Le llevó más rato del que había previsto.

Cuando la cocina estuvo inmaculada y, en vista de que Rachel seguía durmiendo, se sirvió una gran taza de café y se sentó a leer el periódico en la butaca frente al fuego. La imagen de su blusa tirada en el suelo junto a la camisa Oxford de Rachel la hizo ruborizarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

_«Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo», _pensó, recordando el poema sobre la pulga.

Rachel se había detenido. Ella se habría entregado gustosa a Rachel porque la amaba. Para Quinn, no se trataba de saber si se entregaría a Rachel, sino sólo de cuándo. Pero Rachel había murmurado algo ininteligible contra su pecho desnudo y se había detenido.

Tenía tanto miedo de que Quinn la abandonara cuando descubriera su relación con Paulina y la trágica pérdida de su hija. Pero su confesión, lejos de apartarlas, las había unido aún más. Al menos, Quinn había logrado convencerla de eso.

_«Y tal vez, dentro de tres días, estaremos tan unidas como puede estarlo una pareja» _

Faltaban dos días para que salieran de viaje hacia Italia y ella la acompañaría a la conferencia como su novia. Y cuando su estancia en Florencia llegara a su fin, tal vez pudiesen visitar Venecia o la región de Umbría como amantes.

A pesar de las revelaciones de la noche anterior, se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto en la butaca de Rachel y con su camisa. Estaba segura de que se pertenecían la una a la otra. Mientras los hados no conspiraran en su contra, serían felices juntas. O eso esperaba. Aunque saber que Paulina tenía la capacidad de poner la vida de Rachel patas arriba con una simple llamada telefónica no era muy tranquilizador.

QRQR

Una hora más tarde, Rachel apareció en el salón, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. El pelo le había quedado alborotado, excepto un mechón perfecto que se había enamorado de su frente. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta y las gafas, nada más. Ni siquiera calcetines. (Incluso los pies de Rachel eran atractivos)

**- Buenos días, amor mío** - Inclinándose hacia Quinn, le acarició la mejilla y la besó con firmeza -** Me gusta tu ropa** - comentó, con la mirada fija en la cantidad generosa de carne que asomaba bajo los faldones de la camisa.

**- Y a mí la tuya. Estás tremendamente informal esta mañana, profesora. **

Rachel le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

**- Señorita Fabray, tiene suerte de que haya decidido ponerme algo encima. **

Al ver cómo Quinn se ruborizaba, se echó a reír y desapareció en la cocina.

_«Oh, dioses de las vírgenes que planean acostarse con sus novias que son unas auténticas diosas del sexo _—_sin intención de blasfemar_—_ por favor, no permitáis que muera por combustión espontánea cuando por fin me lleve a la cama. Necesito que me dé antes un orgasmo. Al menos uno. Por favor. Por favor» _

Poco después, Rachel volvió y se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café. La miró con el cejo fruncido.

**- Estás muy lejos** - le dijo a Quinn, dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Quinn sonrió y se acercó a ella, dejando que la guiara, hasta quedar cómodamente sentada en su regazo. Rachel le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, levantándole la camisa para poder apoyar la mano directamente en sus braguitas.

**- ¿Y cómo se encuentra la señorita Fabray esta mañana? **

**- Cansada** - respondió ella con un suspiro -** pero feliz** - miró a Rachel alarmada -** Si no te parece una falta de respeto. **

**- No me lo parece. Yo también estoy feliz. Y muy aliviada **- Cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró -** Estaba segura de que iba a perderte. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Lucy, si alguien hiciera un análisis de costes y beneficios de mí, llegaría a la conclusión de que soy una inversión de alto riesgo, alto coste y escasos beneficios. **

**- Tonterías, yo no te veo así. **

Rachel sonrió débilmente.

**- Sólo porque eres la compasión personificada. Debo admitir que todavía no conoces mis principales talentos** - Con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes, añadió - **Aunque ardo en deseos de ****ponerlos a tu disposición una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, ad infinítum, hasta que estés cansada de las dos. Y totalmente, felizmente saciada. **

Quinn tragó saliva. No fue fácil.

Rachel la besó en la frente y dejó el café en la mesa auxiliar para poder abrazarla.

**- Gracias por quedarte. **

**- Te quiero, Rachel. Vas a tener que aceptar que no voy a irme a ninguna parte.**

Como respuesta, Rachel la abrazó, pero guardó silencio.

**- Y no tienes que conquistarme con tus proezas sexuales. Ya me has conquistado** - susurró Quinn -** Tu mejor cualidad está en tu corazón, no en otras partes de tu cuerpo. Tu corazón fue el culpable de que me enamorara de ti. **

Guardó silencio durante tanto rato, que ella pensó que Rachel se había disgustado. O sentido insultada.

_«Supongo que no es muy prudente poner en duda las proezas sexuales de una futura amante antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de probarlas»_ Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero Rachel la interrumpió levantando la mano.

La besó con decisión, con la boca cerrada, antes de empezar a tirar de su labio inferior, a juguetear con su lengua y a acariciarla con la suya.

Cuando dejó de besarla, la abrazó y le susurró al oído:

**- Me desarmas. No puedo ocultarte nada. Eres la única persona que me sigue queriendo a pesar de todos mis defectos. Sólo tú, mi amor. **

Quinn se había dado cuenta de que Rachel usaba la sexualidad como un escudo para protegerse del amor y de la auténtica intimidad. Su confesión no hizo más que confirmar lo sola que debía de haberse sentido los últimos años. Sola como cuando su madre la había ignorado o durante la difícil adaptación a ser una niña adoptada. Si a toda esa soledad le añadía el dolor por la muerte de Maia, el resultado era tan desgarrador que, aunque trató de no llorar, no lo logró.

**- Chist, no llores** - susurró Rachel, secándole las lágrimas y besándola en la frente -** Te quiero. No llores por mí. **

Quinn se acurrucó en sus brazos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas. Rachel le acarició la espalda suavemente. Cuando se hubo calmado, Quinn dijo:

**- Te amo, Rachel. Y creo firmemente que Gloria estaría muy orgullosa de ti. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso. Aunque sin duda estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de todos tus logros. **

Quinn sonrió.

**- Gloria tenía el don de la misericordia. **

**- Es cierto. Y, curiosamente, uno de sus libros favoritos, **_**A Severe Mercy**_**, trataba de ese tema. Pasó años insistiéndome para que lo leyera. Tengo un ejemplar en el estudio. Tal vez debería leerlo. **

**- ¿De qué va? **

**- De una pareja joven. El hombre acaba estudiando en Oxford y se convierte en el protegido de C. S. Lewis. Es una historia real. **

**- Me encantaría ir a Oxford a visitar los lugares donde los **_**Inklings**_** bebían cerveza y escribían sus historias. Katherine Picton habla mucho de Oxford. **

Rachel volvió a besarla en la frente.

**- Me encantaría llevarte. Te enseñaré las estatuas del Magdalen College que inspiraron a Lewis ****para escribir **_**El león, la bruja y el armario.**_** Podemos ir en junio, si quieres. **

Quinn sonrió y le devolvió el beso.

**- Si me prestas el libro de Gloria, me lo llevaré a Italia. Será agradable tener lectura durante el viaje. **

Con una sonrisa sugerente, Rachel le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz.

**- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás tiempo para leer? **

Ruborizándose, Quinn murmuró una vaga respuesta, pero Rachel siguió hablando, esta vez mucho más seria.

- **Siento haberme detenido tan bruscamente anoche. Sé que no es justo provocarte de esa manera y luego...** - Se calló, esperando su reacción.

Quinn la rodeó con los brazos y apretó con fuerza.

**- Fue una noche llena de emociones. Me gustó poder estar a tu lado y dormirme entre tus brazos. Sólo quería consolarte. La manera me daba igual. No tienes que disculparte. **

Rachel le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

**- Lucy, tu mera presencia me consuela, pero estaba agotada y había bebido demasiado. La receta perfecta para el desastre **- Negó con la cabeza, avergonzada -** No quería que nuestra primera vez estuviera lastrada con los fantasmas de mi pasado. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar donde estemos solas, para que podamos construir nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices. **

**- Por supuesto. Aunque debo decir que me sentía bastante feliz ayer por la noche, mientras me besabas** - bromeó Quinn, dándole un beso suave, que Rachel le devolvió con entusiasmo.

**- ¿No estás enfadada? **

**- Rachel, eres noble y merece la pena esperar por ti. ¿Qué clase de mujer sería si te montara una escena porque decidiste parar? Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, habría confiado en que lo aceptaras sin enfadarte. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- Por supuesto. Siempre puedes decirme que pare y no me enfadaré. **

**- Bueno, pues lo que vale para el ganso vale para la gansa. **

**- Ah, así que ahora soy un ganso. **

**- Mejor un ganso que una viejita. **

**- Ah, no, por favor** - le suplicó Rachel -** Bromas con la edad, no. Ya me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a nuestra diferencia. **

Quinn se echó la coleta hacia atrás.

**- Nuestras almas deben de tener la misma edad y, en cualquier caso, ¿quién lleva la cuenta? **

Rachel le dio un tironcito de pelo.

**- Eres increíble. Eres inteligente, divertida y, qué demonios, preciosa. Anoche, mientras te besaba los pechos...** - Le colocó una mano reverentemente sobre el corazón **- Rivalizas en belleza con la musa de Botticelli. **

**- ¿De Botticelli? **

**- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que en muchas de sus obras aparece la misma mujer? La he elegido como tema para la conferencia en los Uffizi. **

Quinn le sonrió con dulzura. Imitando su gesto, le colocó la mano sobre el corazón.

**- Me muero de ganas. **

**- Yo también **- replicó Rachel, con voz ronca.

QRQR

Después de una ducha solitaria, a Quinn le costó bastante convencer a Rachel para que la dejara ir de compras sola. Finalmente, tuvo que decirle que quería comprar lencería para que se rindiera.

**- Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo hasta que salgamos de viaje. **

**- Tengo que hacer las maletas. Lo tengo todo en mi apartamento. **

**- Cuando acabes de comprar, dile al taxista que te lleve a casa, haz las maletas y vuelve aquí. Tengo que hacer unos recados, pero ya tienes llave, así que no hay problema. **

**- ¿Y qué recados tiene que hacer hoy la profesora Berry? **

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa seductora y Quinn sintió que tenía las braguitas a punto de deslizársele por las caderas y caer al suelo como si tuvieran vida propia.

**- Tal vez yo también tengo que ir a hacer unas compras... personales -** Inclinándose hacia Quinn, le susurró al oído **- Te dije que era una buena amante, Lucy. Confía en mí. Me encargaré de todos los detalles. **

Quinn se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello, que se le coló bajo el pañuelo que aún llevaba para ocultar el mordisco. No sabía a qué se refería, pero se sintió seducida y hechizada por sus palabras.

La poseía, en cuerpo y alma.

QRQR

Mientras Quinn elegía conjuntos de lencería, le sonó el iPhone. Al mirar la pantalla, vio un mensaje de texto de Rachel:

_- ¿Qué estás mirando? R. _

Quinn se echó a reír y tecleó una respuesta:

_- Cosas diminutas. Quinn _

Rachel respondió inmediatamente:

_- ¿Cómo de diminutas? R. _

_P. D.: Envía fotos. _

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

_- Demasiado diminutas. Nada de fotos. _

_Estropearían la sorpresa. Te quiero, Quinn _

El siguiente mensaje de Rachel tardó un poco más en llegar.

_- Cariño, ninguna foto podría estropear la experiencia de verte en toda tu gloria por primera vez. Eres preciosa. Todo mi amor, R. _

Quinn tecleó rápidamente:

_- Gracias, Rachel. Te quiero mucho. _

El mensaje de despedida de Rachel le llegó mientras entraba en el probador:

_- Yo también te quiero mucho, cariño. Diviértete… y vuelve a casa pronto. R. _

QRQR

Los siguientes dos días fueron un torbellino de actividad. Rachel entregó las notas y completó sus tareas administrativas en la facultad. El semestre llegaba a su fin.

Quinn concertó cita en un centro de belleza, aunque, a causa de su bajo umbral de tolerancia al dolor y de su amor por todo lo italiano, declinó educadamente la proposición de la esteticista de que probara una depilación brasileña.

Rachel había mantenido casi todos los preparativos en secreto para darle una sorpresa, así que una asombrada Quinn entró del brazo de ella en el Gallery Hotel Art un día de diciembre más cálido de lo normal. El hotel era lujoso, moderno y se encontraba muy cerca del Ponte Vecchio, el puente favorito de Quinn, a escasos minutos del Ponte Santa Trinitá, que aparecía en el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz.

El conserje, Paolo, las saludó inmediatamente. Aunque Rachel no se había hospedado antes en ese hotel, _el_ _dottore_ Massimo Vitali, director ejecutivo de la Galería de los Uffizi, le había dado instrucciones al hombre para que tratara con la máxima amabilidad a la profesora Berry y a su _fidanzata_. De hecho, Paolo las acompañó personalmente a la suite del séptimo piso, junto con el botones. Su suite se llamaba Palazzo Vecchio Penthouse.

Cuando los tres se separaron como las aguas del mar Rojo para que Quinn entrara en la habitación, ella ahogó una exclamación. Era la habitación más bonita que había visto nunca. El suelo, de madera oscura, contrastaba con las paredes claras. El salón estaba decorado con muebles modernos y elegantes al mismo tiempo. Una puerta corredera de cristal lo separaba del dormitorio.

Éste era espacioso. El sitio de honor lo ocupaba una gran cama ricamente cubierta con sábanas y colcha, todo inmaculadamente blanco. A pocos pasos, otra puerta de cristal daba a la terraza, lo que permitía que la luz del sol se reflejara en la cama. En uno de los cuartos de baños había una bañera parecida a la del hotel de Filadelfia, mientras que en el otro había una ducha y dos lavabos. Tras una ojeada a la bañera, Rachel decidió que la estrenaría con Quinn esa misma noche.

Pero lo mejor de la suite era la terraza, que ofrecía impresionantes vistas del Duomo, el Palazzo y las colinas cercanas. Quinn se imaginó acurrucándose junto a Rachel en el cómodo futón que había fuera, mirando las estrellas con una copa de chianti en la mano. O tal vez, pensó ruborizándose, haciendo el amor a la luz de las velas bajo aquellas mismas estrellas.

_«Orgasmos con Rachel a la luz de la luna…» _

Cuando se quedaron solas, Quinn la abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias una y otra vez por haber elegido una habitación tan bonita.

**- Todo es poco para ti, mi amor -** Rachel la besó dulcemente -** Todo es poco. **

Nada le habría gustado más que tumbar a Lucy sobre la cama y hacerle el amor inmediatamente, pero sabía que casi no había dormido en el avión y que estaba cansada. Mientras trataba de besarla, a Quinn se le escapó un bostezo y ella se echó a reír.

- **Tendría que pasarme por los Uffizi. ¿Te importa si te dejo aquí sola? Puedes dormir la siesta o, si lo prefieres, puedo llamar a recepción para que te den un masaje. **

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron al oír la palabra _«masaje»_, pero sabía que tenía demasiado sueño para disfrutarlo.

**- Lo de la siesta suena muy bien. Sé que no es la mejor manera de superar el jet lag, pero seré una compañía mucho más agradable durante la cena y... bueno, luego, si puedo dormir un poco... **

Se ruborizó.

Rachel le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo.

**- Sólo te lo diré una vez, Lucy: no hay prisa. Podemos dedicar la noche a descansar. Aunque me gustaría que probáramos la bañera. Juntas** - añadió, con una media sonrisa seductora.

**- Me encantaría. **

Rachel le besó la punta de la nariz.

**- He encargado algunos productos de la Farmacia di Santa Maria Novella. Mira a ver si alguno te gusta y lo usaremos. Mientras tanto, reservaré mesa para cenar a las nueve o nueve y media. **

**- Perfecto. ¿Adónde iremos? **

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

**- Al Palazzo dell'Arte dei Giudici. ¿Lo conoces? **

- **He pasado por delante, pero no he entrado nunca. No sabía que hubiera un restaurante dentro. **

**- Tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo -** Llevándose la mano de Quinn a los labios, la besó -** He ****encargado una cesta de fruta y unas cuantas botellas de agua mineral. Pide lo que quieras - **Riéndose, añadió -** Pero el champán guárdalo para cuando vuelva. Nos lo tomaremos en la bañera. **

Quinn bajó la vista.

**- Me estás malcriando. **

Rachel le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

**- No, cariño, no te malcrío; sólo te trato como te mereces. Llevas toda la vida rodeada de idiotas. Yo, la peor de todas. **

**- Rachel, eres muchas cosas, pero no eres idiota. **

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

QRQR

Varias horas más tarde, Rachel regresó de una cordial reunión con su amigo Massimo Vitali.

Mientras tomaban café expreso, hablaron de la conferencia del día siguiente y de los planes para el banquete que se serviría en su honor al terminar, en la misma Galería de los Uffizi. Rachel se sentía muy agradecida, más por Quinn que por ella. Se imaginaba que le encantaría participar en un acto tan festivo en su museo de arte favorito.

Al regresar a la suite, Rachel la encontró dormida en el centro mismo de la cama, con un pijama de raso color champán. Tenía el pelo suelto alrededor de la cabeza. Parecía una bella durmiente.

Tras observarla dormir unos segundos, la besó en la mejilla. Al ver que no se movía, se sirvió una copa y se sentó en la terraza. Era agradable tener un momento para ella, para planificar y soñar con los días que tenían por delante. Tenía la sensación de que alguien la había liberado de la pesada carga que había llevado sobre los hombros. Quinn conocía la verdad sobre Paulina y Maia y la seguía amando. Se habían librado del comité de la universidad tras sobrevivir a un semestre académico juntas. Tenía muchas cosas por las que dar gracias. Sobre todo, por tener a su Lucy para ella sola durante dos semanas.

_«Quinn no es de esas chicas a las que uno deja tiradas después de follársela. Es de las chicas con las que uno se casa»_ Las palabras de Jesse le vinieron a la mente.

Jesse tenía razón. Lucy era especial. Era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y compasiva, que amaba y se entregaba apasionadamente. Se merecía mucho más que una simple aventura, aunque Rachel se negaba a calificar su relación de aventura y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Comprobó que la cajita de terciopelo que había escondido en el bolsillo de la americana seguía allí. La idea de tener una relación duradera con alguien siempre le había parecido muy remota, pero Quinn había cambiado su manera de pensar.

Esa noche le demostraría lo mucho que la amaba. Quería adorarla. Empezaría relajándola con un baño de espuma y un masaje, para que no se sintiera incómoda con su desnudez. Lucy era tímida, pero quería que esa noche se sintiera sexy y deseable. Simon había dejado graves grietas en su confianza. Había llegado a creer incluso que era frígida. Pensaba que era torpe en temas de sexo y tenía miedo de defraudarla.

Rachel sabía que convencerla de que nada de eso era cierto llevaría su tiempo, un tiempo que también necesitaría para curarse las heridas. Pero estaba decidida a devolverle la confianza y a conseguir que Quinn se viera como la veía ella: sexy, atractiva y apasionada.

Sólo lo lograría con paciencia y decisión. Tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle su amor y de poner sus técnicas amatorias a su servicio. Sabía que Quinn nunca le exigiría nada, lo que hacía que la idea de dárselo todo fuera mucho más satisfactoria.

Si Lucy no fuera tan tímida, le propondría hacer el amor en la terraza. Pensar en su suave y pálida piel brillando a la luz de las estrellas hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y el pantalón le apretara.

Pero no creía que fuera buena idea hacer el amor por primera vez al aire libre. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera incómoda.

_«Tendremos que volver en otra ocasión»_, pensó.

* * *

**Patito, no hay palabras para describir tanto cariño y ternura. Gracias solcito mío :) muchos besitos :* :* **

**El capitulo anterior fue el que mas me conmovió, supongo que a todos los que leyeron les paso igual. Muchos acertaron el misterio MAIA, de quien se trataba , pero creo que nadie esperaba lo que sucedió.**

**Solo quedan dos capítulos. **

**Tati4137, cuando dices temporada te refieres a semanas, meses o años? jaja No tranquila a lo sumo pueden pasar 365 días :D mala broma? ok, solo ****uno o dos días como mucho, depende de mi humor y si estoy buenita ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 32**_

Esa tarde, a las ocho, la señorita Fabray acababa de retocarse el peinado mientras su novia la miraba con deseo desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. La adoraba. Era evidente en cada mirada, cada caricia, en el modo en que se quedaba embobada observándola hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Se había rizado el pelo y se había hecho un recogido, dejándose algunos mechones enmarcándole el rostro, mechones que Rachel deseaba enrollarse en el dedo. La esteticista de Toronto le había dado un tubo de maquillaje corrector, capaz de ocultar hasta las marcas más rebeldes. Era tan eficaz que Quinn no tuvo que ponerse el pañuelo para cubrir la marca del mordisco de Simon. Poder olvidarse de eso durante unas horas le causó una gran alegría, entre otras cosas porque el bonito pañuelo de Gloria no habría quedado bien con su atuendo.

Era un sedoso vestido nuevo, verde esmeralda, de manga larga y escote de pico, largo hasta la rodilla. Llevaba medias negras con ligas y estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos de tacón negro de Prada.

Mientras Rachel la observaba agacharse para ponérselos, se juró que le compraría muchos más pares. Los zapatos de tacón no sólo hacían maravillas con sus piernas, sino también con su escote al agacharse.

**- Permíteme** – dijo Rachel, acuclillándose delante de ella con su traje azul marino recién planchado.

Le cogió la mano y la apoyó en su hombro para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, mientras le levantaba un pie y después el otro para ponerle los zapatos.

**- Gracias** - murmuró Quinn.

Rachel sonrió y le besó la mano.

**- Por ti cualquier cosa, Cenicienta. **

Quinn sacó su gabardina tres cuartos negra del armario y se disponía a ponérsela cuando Rachel se la arrebató de las manos.

**- Déjame hacerlo** - le pidió - **Quiero mimarte. **

**- Es una gabardina, Rachel. Puedo ponérmela sola. **

**- Ya lo sé. Pero también es una oportunidad para comportarme y honrarte. No me prives de ella. **

Quinn se ruborizó, pero asintió. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, aunque con Rachel estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Quería aceptar sus atenciones con naturalidad, pero no siempre le resultaba fácil creer que merecía ser tratada así. Levantó la cara para darle un beso y susurrarle las gracias contra los labios.

Con Quinn cogida de su brazo, Rachel la guió hasta el restaurante.

QRQR

Quinn y Rachel pasearon tranquilamente por las calles adoquinadas. Desde el Palazzo Vecchio fueron al Palazzo dell'Arte dei Giudici, riendo y recordando anteriores visitas a la ciudad. Iban despacio, porque recorrer Florencia con zapatos de tacón no era tarea fácil. Por suerte, Rachel la llevaba bien sujeta del brazo y eso le permitía caminar con seguridad, aparte de evitarse los silbidos y piropos de los jóvenes florentinos. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Dante.

El restaurante que Rachel había elegido se llamaba Alle Murate. Estaba situado cerca del Duomo, en un edificio del siglo XIV que había albergado un gremio y tenía unos impresionantes frescos de la época en las paredes y el techo. Incluso había un retrato de Dante. Quinn se quedó abrumada por la belleza de las pinturas y se distrajo mirándolas mientras el maître los conducía a su mesa.

Rachel había reservado un rincón tranquilo en el altillo que dominaba la sala principal, justo debajo del techo abovedado. Era la mejor mesa, ya que permitía contemplar de cerca las imágenes medievales. Cuatro ángeles petrificados en las pinturas al fresco flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Quinn cogió la mano de Rachel y la apretó. Estaba exultante de felicidad.

**- Es precioso. Gracias. No tenía ni idea de que existían estos frescos. **

Rachel sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

**- Y mañana será aún mejor. Massimo me ha dicho que la conferencia tendrá lugar cuando el museo ya esté cerrado. Tras la recepción con autoridades locales y gente del mundo académico, habrá un banquete en la propia galería. Será un acto formal pero no de etiqueta y nosotras seremos las invitadas de honor. **

Quinn sonrió, tensa.

**- No he traído ropa para un acto formal. **

**- Estoy segura de que estarás preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, pero entiendo que no quieras repetir vestido, así que me temo que mañana tendré que llevarte de compras. **

**- ¿Estás segura de que no prefieres ir sola a la conferencia? El banquete es en tu honor y estarás muy solicitada. Tal vez te sientas más cómoda si puedes relacionarte libremente, sin estar pendiente de mí. **

Rachel le apartó un rizo de la cara.

**- Lucy, tu presencia no sólo es deseada, sino obligatoria. Odio ir a actos sociales sola. Desde siempre. Tenerte a mi lado será la única satisfacción de la noche, te lo aseguro. ¿No quieres acompañarme?** - preguntó preocupada.

**- Claro, me encanta estar contigo, pero la gente me preguntará quién soy y a qué me dedico. ¿No será un poco incómodo? **

El rostro de Rachel se ensombreció.

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! He estado esperando a que acabara el semestre para poder disfrutar de tu compañía en público y poder presentarte como mi novia. Y no hay nada vergonzoso en estar preparando el doctorado. La mitad de los presentes lo hicieron en algún momento. Eres una mujer adulta, inteligente y preciosa... **

Sonrió con malicia y, tras mirarla, añadió:

- **Voy a tener que mantenerte pegada a mí para ahuyentar a los rivales. Van a rodearte como lobos etruscos, luchando entre sí por conseguir la atención de la dama más bella de la fiesta. **

Quinn sonrió, agradecida, y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso.

**- En ese caso, me encantará acompañarte. **

Como respuesta, Rachel le besó el dorso de la mano, la palma y la muñeca antes de mover los labios lentamente hasta la manga del vestido. Levantándosela un poco, dejó al descubierto su pálida piel y la besó sin prisas. Arrastró los labios hasta la zona sensible del interior del codo y succionó ligeramente. Aunque Quinn no lo sabía, Rachel era muy consciente de que el interior del codo es una zona particularmente erógena.

El carraspeo del camarero a su espalda sólo logró que Rachel detuviera un momento sus atenciones. Pero ver a Quinn ruborizarse la convenció de que debía soltarle el brazo, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.

Mientras bebían vino de la Toscana y tomaban unos _antipasti_, Rachel le preguntó por su anterior estancia en Italia, dónde se había alojado y a qué se dedicaba. Cuando Quinn le contó que había visitado los Uffizi casi a diario para contemplar las obras de Botticelli, se preguntó muy seriamente si existiría el destino. Y se maravilló de haber sido tan afortunada como para haberla encontrado no una vez, sino dos.

Cuando ya habían acabado el segundo plato y estaban mirándose a los ojos e intercambiando castos besos, Rachel le soltó la mano y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la americana.

- **Tengo algo para ti. **

**- Rachel, el viaje es un regalo maravilloso y ahora además quieres comprarme un vestido. No puedo aceptar nada más. **

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**- Esto es distinto. Antes de que te lo dé, quiero que me prometas que lo aceptarás. **

Quinn la miró a los ojos. No estaba bromeando. De hecho, estaba muy seria. Se preguntó qué escondería en la mano.

**- No puedo prometerte eso sin saber qué es. **

Rachel hizo una mueca.

**- Prométeme al menos que no te cerrarás en banda. **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Extiende la mano. **

Quinn hizo lo que le pedía y Rachel le colocó una cajita de terciopelo negro sobre la palma. Quinn contuvo el aliento.

**- No es un anillo, así que puedes volver a respirar** - dijo Rachel sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba tensa.

Al abrir la caja, Quinn no reaccionó. Sobre el terciopelo negro había dos pendientes de diamantes, grandes, redondos y perfectos, de aproximadamente un quilate cada uno.

**- Rachel, yo... -** Quinn no encontró palabras.

**- Antes de que los rechaces, me gustaría contarte su historia. ¿Me escucharás, por favor? **

Quinn asintió, fascinada por el brillo de los diamantes.

**- Eran de Gloria. Leroy se los regaló cuando le dijo que la amaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Cuenta la leyenda que vendió su coche para comprarle estos pendientes. **

Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, se los había visto puestos a Gloria muchas veces. Casi nunca se los quitaba.

**- Quiero que sean para ti. **

Quinn negó con la cabeza y, con mucho respeto, casi con reverencia, cerró la caja y se la devolvió.

**- No puedo. Eran de tu madre. Debes tenerlos tú. **

**- No. **

**- Rachel, por favor. Deberías dárselos a Santana o a Jesse. **

**- Santana y Jesse tienen otras cosas. Leroy me dio los pendientes a mí** - Rachel empezó a sentir pánico. Entornó los ojos y se concentró en la pequeña superficie de terciopelo rodeada por su piel de porcelana - **Si los rechazas, me harás mucho daño. **

Aunque Rachel lo dijo susurrando, sus palabras golpearon a Quinn con la fuerza de un grito.

Quinn tragó saliva y reflexionó unos instantes antes de decir:

**- Lo siento. Son preciosos y no puedo expresar con palabras lo honrada que me siento, pero no me parece correcto. **

Quinn vio que el estado de ánimo de Rachel pasaba de herida a disgustada y bajó la vista hacia el mantel.

**- No me has entendido, Lucy. No te los doy para que tengas algo de Gloria. No son como el pañuelo o el collar de perlas. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que siguiera hablando.

Rachel se inclinó y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

**- Te los regalo para conmemorar que ya te he entregado mi corazón **- Tragó saliva -** Es mi manera de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero que siempre lleves algo mío contigo. ¿No lo ves? Estos diamantes representan mi corazón. No puedes rechazarlos. **

Quinn vio que hablaba completamente en serio. Si le hubiera regalado un anillo de compromiso se habría sorprendido mucho, pero lo habría aceptado. Sabía que no había en el mundo otra persona para ella, sólo Rachel. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba?

Por un lado, era una cuestión de orgullo, pero por otro, la idea de hacerle daño al rechazar su regalo le resultaba intolerable. No quería herirla. La amaba. Y suponía que eso respondía a su dilema.

**- Son preciosos. Son el regalo más bonito que he recibido nunca, sólo comparable al de tu amor. Gracias. **

Rachel le besó los dedos, agradecida.

**- Gloria se sentirá muy feliz si sabe que nos hemos encontrado. Creo que nos está viendo desde arriba y nos está bendiciendo. Y creo que está muy contenta al ver que le he regalado los pendientes a la mujer que amo. **

Sonriendo, la abrazó apasionadamente.

**- Gracias** - susurró.

Después de besarla, le quitó la cajita de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse los pendientes, dándole un beso en cada lóbulo al acabar.

_**- Meravigliosa. **_

Quinn se rió, nerviosa.

**- Todo el mundo nos está mirando. **

**- No todo el mundo. El camarero está en la cocina** - bromeó Rachel, lo que provocó la risa de Quinn una vez más.

Mirando fijamente a Quinn, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

_**- «Qué hermosa eres, amada mía» **_

Quinn se ruborizó al reconocer las palabras del famoso poema hebreo, el Cantar de los Cantares. Inclinándose hacia Rachel, murmuró:

_**- «En mi lecho, por la noche, busqué al amado de mi alma. Lo busqué, pero no lo encontré. Me levantaré y recorreré la ciudad; lo buscaré por las callejuelas y las avenidas» **_

Rachel sonrió, mirándola con sorpresa y admiración y la besó hasta que el camarero regresó.

QRQR

Quinn no quiso postre y, como ya se habían acabado el vino, se dirigieron hacia el hotel como flotando.

**- ¿Qué tal van tus pies?** - preguntó Rachel, mirando con deseo sus preciosos zapatos.

Quinn le apretó la mano.

**- No los siento. En estos momentos, lo único que siento es una gran felicidad. **

Rachel le sonrió con ternura.

**- Qué dulce eres** - Le enredó un dedo en un rizo del cabello - **¿Podrás soportar que demos un rodeo? El Duomo es precioso de noche y nunca te he besado delante de él. **

Cuando ella asintió, Rachel la condujo hasta la catedral para admirar la cúpula de Brunelleschi. Era uno de los grandes hitos de la arquitectura renacentista: una enorme cúpula cubierta de tejas, que se elevaba sobre la preciosa iglesia. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, que no quedaba lejos del baptisterio y levantaron la vista. Incluso de noche era impresionante.

Acercando a Quinn a su pecho, Rachel la besó con dulzura, enredando los dedos en los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

Quinn gimió débilmente cuando Rachel le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo succionó con delicadeza.

**- No te puedes imaginar cómo me siento al saber que he sido yo quien te ha regalado estos pendientes** - susurró Rachel, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz -** Sabiendo que llevas puesto mi amor y que todo el mundo puede verlo. **

Quinn respondió con un beso apasionado.

Cogidas de la mano, fueron hasta el Ponte Santa Trinità, el lugar donde Dante vio a Beatriz. Desde allí contemplaron el Arno, iluminado por las luces de los edificios que se alzaban a lado y lado.

**- Lucy** - murmuró Rachel, abrazándola mientras miraban el río.

**- Rachel** - Quinn levantó la cara, preparándose su beso.

Rachel la besó, suavemente al principio, pero luego cada vez con más intensidad. Al final, se apartó de ella, consciente de que se estaban convirtiendo en un espectáculo para los transeúntes.

**- Me siento tan feliz por haberte reencontrado. Nunca lo había sido tanto. **

Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y la besó en la frente.

Impulsivamente, Quinn la agarró por la corbata de seda y tiró hasta que sus caras quedaron casi tocándose.

**- Te deseo** – susurró Quinn, acercándola aún más para besarla.

No fue un beso cualquiera. La tigresa estaba emergiendo bajo la piel de la gatita. La pasión de Quinn, alimentada por el afecto de Rachel, pasó de su boca a la de ella mientras se esforzaba por demostrarle la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Sus manos, que generalmente ella mantenía quietas sobre sus hombros o en su pelo mientras la besaba, le exploraron el pecho y se desplazaron hasta su espalda, acariciándola y pegándola más a ella.

Su ataque era delicioso. Rachel contraatacó dentro de unos límites, muy consciente del puente que tenía a la espalda y de los grupos de jovenzuelos impertinentes que no paraban de pasar por su lado.

Cuando ambas estuvieron jadeando, Quinn le susurró al oído:

**- Hazme tuya. Ahora. **

**- ¿Estás segura?** - preguntó Rachel con voz ronca, acariciándole las caderas y el trasero.

**- De todo corazón. **

Rachel le pasó un dedo sobre el labio inferior, hinchado por sus besos.

**- Sólo si estás preparada. **

**- Te deseo desde siempre, Rachel. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más. **

Rachel se echó a reír suavemente.

**- En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos de este puente **- dijo, dándole un beso.

Se apartó unos pasos para hacer una rápida llamada telefónica.

A Quinn le pareció que le daba alguna instrucción al conserje en italiano, pero no lo entendió todo, porque Rachel se dio la vuelta y bajó el tono de voz.

Cuando se lo preguntó, se echó a reír.

**- Ya lo verás. **

QRQR

Tardaron un poco más de la cuenta en llegar al hotel, ya que cada pocos pasos una de las dos agarraba a la otra para darle un beso apasionado. Hubo risas y caricias suaves; hubo abrazos tiernos y murmullos seductores y uno o dos tangos contra la pared de algún callejón oscuro.

Aunque no habría hecho falta ningún tipo de seducción, ya que toda ésta había tenido lugar en un huerto de manzanos años atrás.

Cuando entraron en la suite, Rachel llevó a Quinn directamente a la terraza. Ambas vibraban de electricidad compartida y de deseo. Fue ese deseo, que la cegaba, lo que hizo que Quinn tardara un poco en darse cuenta de la transformación que había sufrido la terraza. Habían colocado grandes velas por los rincones. Su cálida luminosidad se unía a la luz de las estrellas. El aire olía a jazmín. Los cojines y la manta de cachemira sobre el futón eran muy tentadores.

Había una botella de champán en una cubitera y, cerca, un plato de fresas bañadas con chocolate y otro con lo que parecía tiramisú. Por último, Quinn se dio cuenta de que sonaba música de Diana Krall.

Rachel se acercó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz.

**- ¿Te gusta? **

**- Es precioso. **

**- Tengo planes para esta noche, mi amor. Y me temo que esos planes no incluyen dormir hasta dentro de mucho rato. **

Quinn se estremeció al oír su voz, grave y sensual.

Rachel la abrazó con más fuerza.

**- ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

Rachel empezó a besarle el cuello, deslizando los labios suavemente sobre su piel.

**- Ésta es una declaración de deseo** - murmuró Rachel -** pero esta noche dejará de ser una declaración y se convertirá en realidad cuando te lleve a la cama y te convierta en mi amante. **

Quinn se estremeció una vez más. Esta vez, Rachel levantó el brazo y se lo pasó por encima de la clavícula.

**- Relájate, cariño. Esta noche está dedicada al placer. Tu placer. Pienso hacerte gozar durante horas. **

Tras besarle la mejilla, le dio la vuelta muy lentamente.

**- Los preliminares son muy importantes. Y dado que esto es nuevo para las dos, hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacer para empezar.**

Rachel la miró a los ojos, esperando su reacción.

**- Soy tuya, Rachel. **

Sonriendo, Rachel la abrazó.

**- Quiero explorar tus sentidos, el oído, el gusto, la vista, el tacto... Quiero tomármelo con calma, excitarte poco a poco** - Bajó la voz -** Sobre todo, quiero que tu cuerpo aprenda a reconocer a la mujer que te adora, sólo por el tacto. **

**- Ya te reconozco, Rachel. Sólo existes tú. **

Rachel la besó apasionadamente mientras las notas de _Bésame mucho_ empezaban a sonar.

**- ¿Bailas conmigo? **

**- Pos supuesto. **

_«Como si fuera a renunciar a la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos» _

Cuando Rachel la acercó a su cuerpo, Quinn le besó la mejilla.

**- ¿Es nuestra canción?** – preguntó Quinn, acariciándole el labio inferior con un dedo.

**- Debería serlo** - respondió Rachel -** Lo recuerdo todo de aquella noche: tu pelo, tu vestido. Estabas espectacular. Y yo fui una imbécil. Sólo pensar en las cosas que te dije...** - Negó con la cabeza - **¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme? **

Quinn le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

**- Rachel, me estás ofreciendo una noche digna de un cuento de hadas. Por favor, no lo estropees. **

Rachel la besó en los labios como disculpa y, tras abrazarla con fuerza, le acarició las costillas. Ya que, aunque Quinn lo ignoraba, Rachel sabía que aquélla era otra zona erógena de la mujer.

Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, Rachel le cantaba suavemente al oído, volcando su alma en la letra, pero cambiándola ligeramente para que Quinn supiera que nunca la abandonaría. No se conformaría con menos que la eternidad y ni el mismísimo infierno podría impedirle cumplir ese voto. Un voto que no había pronunciado en voz alta.

Todavía.

Quinn alzó la vista y se quedó mirando sus labios, memorizando su forma y su textura. Mientras le mordisqueaba el labio inferior y se lo succionaba hasta metérselo en la boca, le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

La boca de Rachel era dulce, húmeda y muy cálida. Pero en ella también encontró hambre, necesidad, pasión, amor y devoción. Con sus besos, Rachel accedía a todas las partes de su cuerpo y de su alma.

Hasta en los dedos de los pies sentía su adoración y su deseo.

Dos cuerpos se apretaban en un baile. Era la danza de dos amantes ansiosas, llenas de expectativas.

* * *

**Patito, no entendí porque lo sentiste asi, pero si te pareció gracioso no debe ser malo :) Lo de la cajita no era lo que pensabas, pero algo muy lindo ;) Muchos besitos solcito :* :***

**Queda uno solito.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es adaptación de un libro. Los personajes expuestos no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 33**_

Quinn se reclinó en el futón de la terraza, con la mirada fija en los brillantes ojos de Rachel. Rachel se había quitado la americana y se había aflojado la corbata sin llegar a quitársela, porque le había gustado que Lucy le tirara de ella en el Ponte Santa Trinità.

Quinn estaba embelesada. Toda Rachel le gustaba: la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula angulosa, sus magníficos ojos marrones bajo las cejas oscuras…

Rachel estaba reclinada de costado, con una rodilla doblada y apoyándose en un codo mientras servía champán. Brindaron por su amor con un Dom Pérignon de la cosecha favorita de Rachel antes de que ésta se inclinara y le atrapara los labios con los suyos.

**- Me gustaría darte de comer - **dijo Rachel.

**- Sí, por favor. **

**- Cierra los ojos** - le pidió -** Prueba.**

Quinn confiaba en ella, así que cerró los ojos y sintió que algo trataba de abrirse paso contra su labio inferior. Pronto estuvo en su boca, una explosión de chocolate y jugosa fresa y el pulgar de Rachel acariciándole el labio enfebrecido. Quinn abrió los ojos, le agarró la muñeca y se metió su pulgar lentamente en la boca.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos y gimió. Quinn le recorrió el pulgar con la lengua; ligeramente al principio y succionando con fuerza luego, en busca de algún resto de chocolate. Rachel volvió a gemir al ver que ella la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión entre sorprendida y apasionada.

**- No te hagas ilusiones. Los pulgares son una cosa, pero soy un desastre con... -** dijo Quinn, soltándole el pulgar y apartando la vista.

Rachel la interrumpió con un beso brusco. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, le acariciaba el cuello con un dedo, arriba y abajo.

Cuando se apartó, tenía fuego en la mirada.

- **No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de ti nunca más. No lo voy a consentir. Lo que hay entre las dos es sólo nuestro. No me prejuzgues, ni te prejuzgues, ni a nosotras ni a lo que podemos hacer juntas** - Le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si quisiera suavizar la dureza de su tono y le acarició la oreja con los labios - ** Además **- susurró **- no me cabe la menor duda de que eres excelente también en eso. Es imposible que una boca tan hábil como la tuya decepcione. **

Le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Quinn se puso del mismo color que la fresa, pero no dijo nada.

Rachel siguió dándole frutas bañadas en chocolate, alternándolas con sorbos de champán, hasta que Quinn le pidió que se detuviera.

Quinn cogió un poco de tiramisú con un tenedor y, alzando una ceja, le dijo:

**- Cierra los ojos. **

Cuando Rachel obedeció, le deslizó el tenedor entre los labios.

Rachel hizo un sonido de placer, ya que el postre estaba delicioso. Aunque más delicioso aún era ser alimentada por la persona amada. Quinn se estaba preparando para darle otro poco cuando Rachel la interrumpió.

**- ¿No se olvida de algo, señorita Fabray?** - le preguntó, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior.

Luego le agarró la muñeca, le sumergió dos dedos en el tiramisú y se los llevó a la boca. Como de costumbre, Rachel se lo tomó con calma, pasando la lengua por cada dedo de arriba abajo, antes de succionárselos profundamente.

Mientras le adoraba los dedos con la boca, el cuerpo de Quinn clamaba por conseguir su atención. No podía evitar imaginarse su hábil lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo y más abajo, allí donde nadie había llegado.

**- ¿Eres feliz, amor mío? **

Quinn parpadeó.

**- Sí -** respondió, con voz temblorosa.

**- Pues entonces, bésame. **

Quinn le tiró de la corbata, tal como Rachel había esperado, e hizo lo que le pedía gustosamente. Rodó hasta quedar tumbada de espaldas y Rachel le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Mientras le daba besos cálidos y húmedos, con sus largos dedos le acarició las costillas y descendió hasta el trasero, que sujetó firmemente. Quinn sintió el calor de su pecho presionándole los senos a través de la camisa y la firmeza de su erección contra el muslo, pero quería más, mucho más…

La quería encima, entre sus piernas, la quería dentro…

Apartándose de ella, Rachel le cogió la mano, besándole el dorso.

**- Ven a la cama. **

**- Puedes tomarme aquí. **

Rachel frunció el cejo un instante, pero en seguida recuperó la sonrisa y le besó la punta de la nariz.

**- Oh, no. Te quiero en mi cama. Hace frío y no me gustaría que pillases una pulmonía. **

Quinn pareció algo desencantada.

Rachel se apresuró a consolarla.

**- Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí mañana, pero creo que esta noche deberíamos ir dentro. Me reuniré contigo en la habitación. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. **

La besó con comedimiento y le miró el trasero mientras cruzaba la terraza y entraba en el dormitorio. Reclinándose en el futón, Rachel se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y se recolocó el miembro más de una vez por dentro de los pantalones de lana azul marino. Tanta espera la estaba matando. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tumbar a una mujer en la cama, separarle las piernas y tomarla con desenfreno. Pero eso era precisamente lo que no pensaba hacer esa noche.

¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que follarse a una desconocida en los lavabos de Lobby era excitante? ¿Cómo había podido convencerse de que esos orgasmos sin nombre, sin cara, podrían satisfacerla? Había malgastado su vida rezando ante el altar de un dios silencioso y ausente que se lo prometía todo pero sólo le daba algo pasajero que la dejaba con más hambre que al principio.

Había traficado con lujuria disfrazada de eros, pero nada había estado más lejos de la realidad.

_«Vanidad de vanidades. Todo es vanidad» _

Todo había cambiado desde que se había reencontrado con Quinn, especialmente desde que se había enamorado de ella. Lucy había derribado sus barreras y la había desvirgado emocionalmente, con toda la delicadeza y paciencia del mundo. Y Quinn no se merecía menos.

Mientras Rachel pensaba en maneras de adorarla, Quinn estaba apoyada en el lavabo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El concepto de preliminares de Rachel se parecía mucho a una táctica de tierra quemada. No había vuelta atrás. No había fuerza posible capaz de contener la irresistible atracción que existía entre ellas.

_«Oh, Dios, la deseo tanto» _

Se miró en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y se arreglaba luego el maquillaje y el peinado. Cuando se dio por satisfecha con su aspecto, fue a ponerse el camisón nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en el otro cuarto de baño.

_Merda. _

Podría desnudarse y ponerse uno de los albornoces del hotel, pero no se había molestado tanto en elegir la lencería para eso. O podría ir al otro baño a buscarla, pero para eso tendría que pasar por el dormitorio y seguro que Rachel ya la esperaba allí. Sin duda estaría tumbada en la cama, en toda su gloria.

Quinn tembló de excitación al imaginársela.

_«¿Me ducho y salgo envuelta en la toalla? ¿O salgo sólo con las bragas?» _

Mientras ella daba vueltas a cómo hacer su entrada triunfal, Rachel recogía la terraza y lo llevaba todo dentro. Distribuyó las velas por la habitación, agrupando varias a los pies de la cama. Cambió la música por una nueva lista de reproducción que había preparado para la ocasión. La lista se llamaba _«Amando a Quinn»_ y se sentía muy orgullosa de ella. Tras dejar algunos objetos personales en la mesilla de noche, apagó todas las luces.

Y esperó.

Y esperó. Pero Quinn no aparecía. Rachel empezó a preocuparse.

Se acercó a la puerta del baño y apoyó la oreja en la puerta. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el sonido de agua corriendo o de la seda deslizándose. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Y si se había sentido mal? ¿O estaba asustada?

_«¿Se habrá encerrado?» _

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

**- Adelante. **

A Rachel la sorprendió su invitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Quinn estaba delante del espejo, mirándola con timidez.

- **¿Estás bien? **

**- Sí. **

Rachel frunció el cejo.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada. Sólo que... Rachel, ¿puedes abrazarme, por favor? Lo tenía todo previsto, pero luego he entrado aquí, me he quedado bloqueada y... -** Se lanzó en sus brazos.

Rachel la miró preocupada.

**- No pasa nada. Sólo soy yo, cariño. ¿Tal vez te he presionado demasiado? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza contra su pecho.

**- No, no. Es que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. **

**- Entonces, piensa en lo mucho que te amo, dulce criatura. Esta noche voy a demostrártelo. **

Rachel la besó con ternura y, cuando ella levantó la cara y sonrió, Rachel la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

Quinn no tenía miedo. Pensaba que estaría asustada, pero Rachel se detuvo a cada paso para besarla hasta que se relajó. La amaba, la deseaba y sabía que Rachel sentía lo mismo por ella.

La depositó sobre la cama, mirándola con amabilidad y ella se quedó sin aliento. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido en el huerto. En su huerto de manzanos. Ahora la deseaba aún más.

**- Has apagado las luces. **

**- Tienes una piel preciosa. Será irresistible a la luz de las velas **- Rachel le besó la frente -** Un cuerpo como el tuyo habría inspirado a los hombres de las cavernas a pintar las paredes. **

Arrodillándose delante de ella, empezó a quitarle los zapatos.

**- ¿Estás segura?** - susurró Quinn.

Rachel se sentó en los talones y la miró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

**- Sólo si tú lo estás, amor. **

Quinn sonrió.

**- Me refería a los zapatos. Puedo dejármelos puestos. **

La idea era excitante, no lo iba a negar, pero lo más importante en ese momento era su comodidad. Ya habría tiempo para juegos más adelante.

**- No debería haberte dejado caminar tanto con estos tacones. Te deben de doler los pies. Nada de zapatos esta noche. **

Le masajeó los pies lentamente, recorriéndole el arco plantar con el pulgar, un movimiento destinado a relajarla, pero también a excitarla al mismo tiempo.

Quinn hizo un sonido de placer. Era muy agradable. Se preguntó si su pulgar la haría sentir el mismo placer en otras partes de su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Rachel se detuvo.

**- Estás temblando. No tenemos que continuar si no quieres. **

**- Son temblores agradables **- murmuró Quinn.

Rachel siguió masajeándole los pies durante un rato antes de pasar a las pantorrillas y de detenerse en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Cuando sus dedos mágicos le acariciaron esa zona erógena oculta, Quinn estuvo a punto de gritar. La respiración se le aceleró y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

_«Conoce el cuerpo de las mujeres como… como alguien conoce algo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?» _

En realidad, Rachel conocía su cuerpo bastante mejor que ella, lo que era lamentable. Pero no era momento para lamentaciones. Se estremeció una vez más al imaginarse el placer que iba a sentir cuando desplazara las manos un poco más arriba.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Rachel ascendió hasta sus muslos, apretándoselos y separándolos un poco para poder recorrerlos con los pulgares arriba y abajo, deteniéndose al llegar al final de las medias. Se lo estaba tomando con calma, asegurándose de no saltarse ningún paso, de que Quinn disfrutaba de cada movimiento.

**- Rachel, por favor, levántate del suelo -** Quinn le ofreció la mano y Rachel la besó.

**- Esta noche es un regalo. Acéptalo** - replicó Rachel, con una sonrisa en sus labios perfectos -** San Francisco de Asís lo aprobaría. **

**- Pero es que yo también quiero hacerte feliz. **

**- Ya me has hecho feliz, Quinn. Más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que yo también estoy nerviosa? **

**- ¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? **

**- Quiero complacerte. No he estado con una virgen desde que yo misma perdí la virginidad y de eso hace mucho. Quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma. Quiero que estés relajada y tan cómoda como sea posible. Si en algún momento estás a disgusto, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. ¿Lo harás? **

**- Por supuesto. **

**- Eres muy importante para mí. Y una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu voz. Por favor, dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas... -** Dijo las últimas palabras con la voz más ronca y Quinn no pudo evitar estremecerse.

**- Lo que deseo es que dejes de arrodillarte ante mí, Rachel **- Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios **- Así que, levántate.**

_«Hola, tigresa, bienvenida»_, pensó Rachel.

**- Dame un minuto. En seguida vuelvo** - dijo y desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Quinn oyó el ruido del agua corriendo.

Al volver a la cama, Rachel se la encontró de pie, tratando de desabrocharse el vestido.

**- Permíteme** - le pidió, con voz ronca.

Le bajó la cremallera lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de ella. Luego le deslizó el vestido de seda por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Al hacerlo, produjo un sonido que a Quinn le recordó un suspiro, como si el vestido también hubiera sido seducido por Rachel.

Se quedó vestida con una mini combinación de raso color marfil, que dejaba al descubierto las ligas que le sujetaban las medias negras. Rachel ahogó una exclamación al verla. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel de ojos avellanas, con el cabello recogido. Su pelo rubio entonaba con su piel blanca y el marfil de la combinación lo contrastaba con el negro de las medias. Era una yuxtaposición de virtud y eros.

Rachel alargó la mano para tocarle una de las ligas con un dedo.

**- Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. **

Quinn se ruborizó.

**- Ya sé que no te gusta el negro, pero es que no esperaba que me vieras así. Pensaba cambiarme. **

**- Eh** - Rachel le levantó la barbilla y le acarició la mejilla ruborizada -** estás impresionante. Y nunca he dicho que no me guste el negro. Pero si prefieres cambiarte, te esperaré. **

Rachel la estaba mirando expectante. Quinn negó con la cabeza. Ya había esperado bastante. Le recorrió el pecho con las manos antes de tirarle de la corbata. Mientras la besaba apasionadamente, le deshizo el nudo y le deslizó la seda sensualmente por la nuca antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Luego le desabrochó los botones de la camisa y se la quitó sin muchas ceremonias, igual que la camiseta, que fue a parar al montón de ropa que crecía en el suelo, Rachel permaneció quieta ante ella, con el torso desnudo ya que no llevaba sujetador, mientras Quinn le besaba el torso y le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos.

**- Siento tu corazón latir. **

**- Por ti** - replicó Rachel, con los ojos ardientes.

Quinn sonrió mientras le acariciaba el abdomen y la cintura. Tenía la piel cálida, mucho más cálida que la suya, y muy tentadora. Se puso un poco nerviosa mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Al notarlo, Rachel le cubrió las manos con las suyas y la ayudó. Cuando, después de librarse de los zapatos y los calcetines, se quedó de pie frente a ella, vestida sólo con los bóxers, Quinn contuvo el aliento. Cuando Rachel asintió, le deslizó los calzoncillos hacia abajo y dio un paso atrás para admirarla.

Pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa. Rachel era espléndida.

Probablemente fuese una cuestión genética, o un don de los dioses, o una combinación de ambas cosas ayudada por una buena dieta y por el ejercicio. Pero mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo y su abdomen bien firme, algo en su interior se calentó hasta fundirse. Sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre y más abajo, especialmente al fijarse en el músculo en forma de uve que le comenzaba en las caderas. Y con unas manos enormemente atractivas. Tal vez no fuese muy elegante hacer comparaciones, pero sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de que era mucho más grande que Simon.

_«El karma, seguro»_, la animó su conciencia. Quinn se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a reír como una colegiala ante el memorable descubrimiento.

Rachel se dio cuenta de su extraña reacción, pero no dijo nada. Reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciéndose que probablemente no era el mejor momento para bromear sobre su tamaño. No quería abrumarla. Sabía qué aspecto tenía su pene, sobre todo en momentos como ése, cuando saludaba en posición de firmes.

_«Un saludo en su honor» _

**- ¿Puedo?** - le preguntó, señalando su pelo recogido.

Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel le fue quitando las horquillas una a una, dejándole caer los rizos sobre los hombros. Quinn cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos en su pelo. Le recordó a aquel día en casa de Leroy, cuando había sido su peluquera.

Rachel le deshizo el recogido muy suavemente, hasta que los mechones le rodearon la cara como una oscura cortina. Luego le acarició el cuello antes de que sus dedos se encontraran con los tirantes de la combinación. Cuando los retiró a lado y lado y dejó caer la fina prenda, Quinn quedó ante ella vestida sólo con un sujetador de encaje negro, a juego con las braguitas.

_«La perfección erótica unida al rubor de la inocencia» _

Era deliciosa, pero que Rachel la observara la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Rachel sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la miraran fijamente, ni ser el centro de atención demasiado tiempo. Así que la atrajo hacia ella y la besó hasta que notó que se le relajaban los hombros.

**- Quinn, me gustaría verte, por entero, sin obstáculos** - susurró.

Cuando Quinn asintió, Rachel se tomó su tiempo quitándole las medias y enrollándolas para bajárselas, aprovechando para hacer una breve pausa en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Su respiración entrecortada le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego se colocó a su espalda y le besó los hombros antes de desabrocharle el sujetador delicadamente. Quinn lo dejó caer a sus pies. Sus ropas mezcladas en el suelo le parecieron una imagen muy erótica.

Rachel la abrazó desde la espalda, sosteniéndole los pechos en las manos. La acarició con delicadeza, rozándole los pezones con los pulgares mientras la besaba detrás de la oreja. Luego le acarició las costillas antes de meter los pulgares por dentro de las braguitas de encaje. Sin dejar de excitarla lamiéndole la piel de detrás de la oreja, se las bajó.

Por fin Quinn estaba desnuda, en toda su gloria.

Agarrándola por la cintura, la volvió hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Quinn tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Cuando empezó a mover las manos, nerviosa, Rachel supo que estaba a punto de cubrirse.

**- Eres una diosa **- le dijo Rachel, liberándole el labio con el pulgar, antes de alzarle la barbilla.

La miró abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez hasta la cabeza para que no le quedara duda de su admiración.

**- Cuando sea una anciana y ya no recuerde nada más, seguiré recordando este momento. La primera vez que mis ojos vieron a un ángel de carne y hueso. Recordaré tu cuerpo y tus ojos, tu preciosa cara y tus pechos, tus curvas y esto. **

Le rodeó el ombligo con los dedos, antes de bajarlos hasta la línea donde empezaban sus rizos.

**- Recordaré tu aroma, el tacto de tu piel y las sensaciones que tuve al hacerte el amor. Pero, sobre todo, recordaré la sensación de contemplar la auténtica belleza, por dentro y por fuera. Porque eres hermosa, amada mía, en cuerpo y alma. Generosa en espíritu y de corazón. Nunca volveré a ver nada a este lado del cielo más hermoso que tú. **

La abrazó y la besó repetidamente, con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba. Le acarició los diamantes que seguía llevando en las orejas y le susurró al oído:

**- Tras verte desnuda, debería exigirte que lo único que lleves puesto en mi presencia sean estos pendientes. Todo lo demás sobra. **

Quinn le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de tumbarse en la cama y mirarla con timidez. Rachel inspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. La visión de Quinn, desnuda, invitándola a acostarse a su lado, casi la hizo perder el control.

**- ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta, cariño? Me encantaría admirar tu preciosa espalda. **

Quinn sonrió y lo hizo, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos doblados y dejando que disfrutara del espectáculo. Rachel la miró desde arriba, con una sonrisa satisfecha y le dio un beso en cada hombro.

_«Como en mi fotografía favorita»_, pensó Quinn.

**- Quitas el aliento, Quinn. Eres arrebatadora desde todos los ángulos. Una auténtica obra de arte. **

Le recorrió la columna con un dedo, deteniéndose al ver que se estremecía, antes de acariciarle una nalga con la mano.

**- Has cambiado la música** - musitó Quinn, al reconocer _And You Give_, el tema romántico de Matthew Barber.

- **Me inspiras. **

Cogió una botellita de aceite de masaje con aroma a sándalo y mandarina satsuma, se echó un poco en la palma de la mano, dejó que se calentara y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Quinn cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**- Sólo siente. **

Rachel le besó la mejilla y siguió masajeándola delicadamente, descendiendo por su espalda sin prisas hasta llegar a los dos hoyuelos de la curva de su trasero incomparable.

**- Son preciosos** - susurró, besando cada hoyuelo.

Quinn se tensó un poco, así que Rachel se apartó. Cuando siguió con el masaje, ella se volvió a relajar. Al cabo de un rato, Rachel le dijo al oído que se volviera. Quinn se sentía flotando en una nube. Miró a Rachel con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió satisfecha.

Rachel se apoyó en los codos y colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya.

**- Eres preciosa** - murmuró, descendiendo lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.

Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, le daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas.

A Quinn le encantaba sentir cómo sus pechos rozaban los de Rachel y su suave abdomen el firme abdomen de ella.

Deslizando una mano bajo el trasero de Quinn, la atrajo hacia sus caderas.

**- No sabes cuánto te deseo...** - murmuró Rachel contra su cuello -** No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que eres. **

Le acarició la base del cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua.

Sin previo aviso, Quinn se arqueó contra ella y gimió de placer. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar las caderas y se las apretó con fuerza, pegándola a ella.

**- Aún no, cariño. **

Rachel la adoró con la boca, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los labios, dándole suaves mordisquitos de vez en cuando. Quinn se tensó cuando Rachel le besó la cadera, probándola con la lengua.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** - preguntó Rachel, mientras le hacía cosquillas en el vientre con la nariz, pasando de una cadera a la otra.

**- Es que nadie... nunca...** - titubeó, avergonzada.

Rachel sonrió encantada, sin dejar de besarle la cadera y reseguirla con la lengua.

_«Claro que nunca lo hizo. Aparte de cabrón, era un idiota» _

**- Cariño, separa las piernas. **

Quinn la miró con desconfianza, pero también con deseo, e hizo lo que le pedía. Rachel sonrió, como si le gustara mucho lo que estaba viendo, antes de acariciarla con los dedos. Quinn gimió.

Al principio, Rachel la acarició con mucha suavidad, penetrándola con un solo dedo, cautelosamente. Luego añadió un segundo y los dobló hacia arriba mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar, trazando pequeños círculos. No dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento, alerta ante cualquier señal de incomodidad, escuchando cómo su respiración se alteraba al encontrar un punto muy sensible en su interior. Inclinando la cabeza, le besó la parte interior del muslo antes de devorarla con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando esa zona íntima sin detener en ningún momento los movimientos de su mano. Era una combinación extraordinaria.

El cuerpo de Quinn se arqueó y se levantó de la cama cuando llegó al orgasmo con un grito desgarrado. Rachel siguió acariciándola, pero aflojó la succión hasta que ella se movió, tratando de cerrar las piernas. Rachel se acercó a su boca y la besó con ternura.

**- Gracias -** susurró Quinn, sintiéndose ligera como una pluma.

_«Debería ser delito tener unos dedos tan hábiles… Por no hablar de su boca» _

**- ¿Te ha gustado? **

Quinn asintió, con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada.

Rachel dudaba que el hijo del senador hubiera encontrado su punto secreto y la idea la hizo henchirse de orgullo. Estaba deseando mostrarle muchos más puntos de su cuerpo con los que podía darle placer, sin dejarse ninguno. Partiendo desde su cuello, le trazó una línea con el dedo que, tras rodearle un pecho, descendió hasta el lugar del muslo donde le había dejado una ligera marca.

**- ¿Te duele? **

**- No, pero ¿cómo has podido...? **

**- Esta zona del muslo es muy sensible. Un amante apresurado o egoísta la habría ignorado y te habría tocado directamente aquí. **

La acarició ligeramente entre las piernas.

Aún sensibilizada por el reciente orgasmo, Quinn dio un brinco. Rachel apartó la mano y le acarició el muslo una vez más.

**- Lo único que me redime de mis experiencias anteriores es poder ponerlas a tu disposición. Tú eres la única mujer a la que quiero dar placer a partir de ahora. **

Cuando Quinn le acarició la cara, Rachel apoyó la mejilla en su mano.

Quinn le tocó el labio inferior con el pulgar y, tirando de él, la besó apasionadamente. Rachel respondió colocándose encima y su corazón se aceleró, pensando que el momento de su unión era inminente.

Una vez más, la agarró por el culo, animándola a acercarse aún más. Rachel sonrió, apoyándose en un brazo.

**- Esta postura no es buena. Necesito que te muevas. **

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay? **

**- Es la peor postura para perder la virginidad** - le explicó Rachel, dándole ligeros besos en el hombro.

**- Creo que me gustará. **

Rachel se apartó.

**- No, la primera vez, no. Podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta. **

_«¿Daño?»_, pensó Quinn, alarmada.

A Rachel se le encogió el corazón al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

Apoyando las manos a lado y lado de su cara, le dijo:

**- No voy a hacerte daño, Lucy. No soy una adolescente. No soy él. Voy a ser muy, muy delicada. Precisamente por eso no vamos a hacerlo así. **

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Por el ángulo. Y por el peso. Aunque me apoye en los brazos, la gravedad no ayudaría. Pero si tú ****estás encima, puedes controlar los movimientos, la profundidad de la penetración... todo. Te ****cederé el mando. Confía en mí -** susurró, besándole la oreja.

Luego Rachel siguió acariciándola, murmurando palabras de adoración contra su piel casi translúcida. Rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, le dio la vuelta, colocándola sobre ella.

Mientras Quinn reposaba sobre su pecho, Rachel le susurró en italiano las palabras de Dante:

_Color di perle ha quasi in forma, quale _

_convene a donna aver, non for misura; _

_ella è quanto de ben pò far natura; _

_per esemplo di lei bieltà si prova. _

_De li occhi suoi, come ch'ella li mova, _

_escono spirti d'amore inflammati, _

_che fèron li occhi a qual che allor la guati, _

_e passan sì che 'l cor ciascun retrova: _

_voi le vedete Amor pinto nel viso, _

_là 've non pote alcun mirarla fiso._

Rachel estaba alabando su belleza y su bondad, comparándola con una perla y declarando que el Amor, en mayúsculas, se reflejaba en su rostro. Quinn le susurró las gracias por sus preciosas palabras y permaneció quieta, escuchando los latidos del corazón de ella. Se sentía abrumada pensando que tenía a esa persona, esa mujer a la que había amado durante tanto tiempo, entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de tocarla. Le recorrió las cejas, la hendidura central de su labio superior, las orejas…

Rachel alzó la cara para besarla. Le dibujó los labios con la lengua antes de succionarle el labio inferior y metérselo en la boca. Durante unos minutos no existió nada más que dos cuerpos desnudos, tumbados juntos, piel contra piel. Quinn siguió explorándola: la cara, los pechos, las caderas. Empezó a acariciarle la erección suavemente, cautelosa, besándole el cuello mientras la acariciaba arriba y abajo.

Rachel gruñó de placer. Mucho más segura, la acarició con más firmeza y rapidez mientras los hombros y el tatuaje.

Rachel empezó a respirar con dificultad.

**- Deja que te adore con mi cuerpo, Quinn **- le rogó con la voz ronca, no queriendo derramarse en su mano.

Cuando Quinn la soltó, ella le sujetó las piernas y le separó los muslos hasta hacerla apoyar las rodillas por la parte exterior de sus caderas. Quinn sintió la erección de Rachel entre sus piernas, levantándose como si tuviera voluntad propia. Se movió un poco, mientras una sombra le cruzaba la cara.

Rachel le apoyó la mano en el corazón y notó que le latía frenéticamente.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

Quinn se echó hacia adelante hasta que el cabello le cubrió el rostro.

Rachel se lo apartó detrás de los hombros para verle la cara.

**- Por favor, no te escondas. Quiero verte. **

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista.

**- ¿Qué pasa? **

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

**- Cariño, no es un buen momento para timideces. Dime qué te pasa. **

Quinn se quedó mirando su pecho, tratando sin éxito de no mirar al dragón, que parecía burlarse de ella.

**- No es así como me lo había imaginado** - susurró, en voz tan baja que a Rachel le costó oírla.

**- Entonces, dime cómo. **

**- Siempre me imaginé que estarías... tú encima. **_**«Su bandera sobre mí es amor»**_

**- Me gusta estar encima, no lo niego, pero eres muy delicada, cariño. Me da miedo que... **

**- Sé que te he hecho esperar mucho, Rachel** - murmuró - **No pasa nada si no puedes ser cuidadosa. Entiendo que puedas necesitar ser... agresiva. **

Su comentario la disgustó mucho, porque reconoció las palabras de Simon en su voz.

_«Es normal que piense eso. Es lo único que ha conocido. Cree que todos somos como perros, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, y que ella no es más que un juguete sexual» _

La idea le revolvió el estómago, pero se esforzó porque no se le notara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

**- Quinn, te quiero. Si yo fuera del tipo de persona que se vuelven agresivas porque las han hecho esperar, no deberías acostarte conmigo. Eres una persona, no un juguete. No quiero usarte. ****Quiero darte placer** - Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, añadió en un susurro **- Te quiero para siempre, no sólo para esta noche. Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. **

Con la mirada Rachel le rogaba que confiara en ella. No quería tener que explicarle por qué estaba preocupada y qué clase de problemas estaba tratando de evitar. Ya habría tiempo para eso a la mañana siguiente.

**- Lo único que quería era que alguien me amara** - confesó Quinn en voz baja.

**- Pues ya la has encontrado. **

Rachel le capturó un pecho con la boca mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano. Eran perfectos. Perfectos en peso y tamaño, naturales y bonitos. _«Nata y capullos de rosa»_ Recordó la noche en que le había visto uno por primera vez, asomando por el albornoz lila, en la habitación de hotel de Filadelfia. Recordó cómo había deseado llevárselo a la boca. Después de darle un suave lametón, le succionó el pezón, sintiendo cómo se endurecía en su boca.

Quinn echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sonidos inarticulados. Rachel calculó su reacción cuidadosamente. Quería que estuviera muy excitada. Si llegaba al orgasmo sólo con esto, bienvenido fuera. Lo que vendría a continuación sería entonces mucho más fácil.

**- Suéltate, amor mío, no te resistas** - la animó, ocupándose del otro pecho.

Quinn se estremeció al oírla y empezó a frotarse contra ella con los ojos cerrados. Rachel no tardó mucho en notar que se contraía y luego se relajaba, desplomándose contra su pecho. Quinn abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle.

_«Muchas gracias por el orgasmo número dos» _

Luego fue Quinn la que tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besarla con sus labios hinchados. Cuando se apartó, Rachel cogió algo de la mesilla de noche. Quinn vio que se echaba una sustancia clara en la mano y se la extendía por el miembro sin demasiada delicadeza.

Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su cara Rachel se apresuró a explicarle:

**- Te hará las cosas más fáciles. **

Quinn se ruborizó. Sabía que existían los lubricantes y ese tipo de cosas pero nunca había tenido ocasión de probarlos. Se sintió avergonzada por no haber pensado en comprarlo ella. Había ido a Florencia muy poco preparada.

**- Eres muy considerada. **

Rachel sonrió con suficiencia.

**- Ya te dije que me encargaría de todas tus necesidades **- Besándola, la reclinó sobre la almohada - **Puedo usar condón, si has cambiado de idea. **

**- Con todas las pruebas que te has hecho, no creo que tengamos nada de lo que preocuparnos. **

**- Sigue siendo decisión tuya. **

**- Confío en ti. **

**- Me alegro mucho de ser la primera. **

Quinn sonrió al oírla.

**- Quiero que seas la última, Rachel -** La besó apasionadamente, con el corazón lleno de sus palabras y sus actos - **Pero hay otra cosa que quiero ahora mismo. **

**- Lo que sea. **

**- Quiero que estés encima. **

Cuando Rachel empezó a fruncir el cejo, ella la miró muy seria.

- **Ya me has demostrado que eres una amante generosa. No me parece buena idea que me cedas el mando de algo que no domino. Me pone nerviosa. No podré relajarme** - Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió -** Por favor. **

No quería suplicarle. Rachel le había dicho que expresara sus deseos y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

En ese momento, Rachel se dio cuenta de que para Quinn debía de ser estresante estar sentada sobre ella, desnuda y expuesta, tomando la iniciativa de lo que iba a ocurrir. Tal vez más adelante, pero no la primera vez. A pesar de sus miedos, no podía negárselo.

Asintió, apretando la mandíbula y, con un fluido movimiento, tumbó a Quinn de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas.

Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa radiante como el amanecer. Porque así era como se lo había imaginado siempre.

**- Gracias** - murmuró, contra la boca de Rachel, cuando ésta se inclinó para besarla dulcemente.

**- Hace falta tan poca cosa para hacerte feliz. **

**- Yo no llamaría a esto **_**«poca cosa»**_ - replicó Quinn con una risita nerviosa, mientras se frotaba contra ella.

Rachel sonrió, agradeciendo el momento de frivolidad.

La música volvió a cambiar y Quinn volvió la cabeza con curiosidad.

**- ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? **

**- **_**Lying in the Hands of God**_**, de la Dave Matthews Band. **

**- Me gusta. **

**- A mí también. **

**- ¿Por qué la elegiste?** - preguntó Quinn, con curiosidad.

**- Por la letra, por la música...** - Con los ojos brillantes, añadió - **Por el ritmo. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? **

**- Siéntelo. Céntrate en él. Es perfecto para hacer el amor **- Sujetándola por las caderas, se apretó contra Quinn, deslizándose arriba y abajo al ritmo de la música, sabiendo que le gustaba tanto como a ella.

Quinn gimió, olvidándose de las risas y las bromas y empezó a empujar hacia Rachel.

**- Respira hondo, amor** - susurró Rachel.

Mientras lo hacía, Rachel la penetró un poco. Quinn cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación.

Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería sentirla, la tentación de hundirse en su interior era mucho mayor. Pero si se apresuraba, podía desgarrarla. La deseaba y quería estar dentro de ella, pero olvidándose de sus deseos, permaneció quieta, apoyándose en los codos, lamiendo y succionándole los pechos.

Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería estar conectada a Rachel, Quinn quería más; mucho más. Lo quería todo.

**- Con cuidado** - le advirtió Rachel, cuando ella levantó las caderas para atraerla más -** La próxima parte ****será incómoda. **

Al ver que no abría los ojos, Rachel le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

**- Mírame a los ojos -** Cuando ella parpadeó y lo hizo, Rachel la miró solemne -** Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Tómalos. Tómalo todo. **

Siguieron mirándose fijamente mientras Rachel la penetraba un poco más, empujando lentamente.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y ahogó un grito cuando Rachel se abrió camino en su interior.

Rachel se detuvo inmediatamente, sujetándole la cadera con una mano para impedir que ninguna de las dos se moviera.

**- Lo siento, cariño **- la consoló, acariciándole la cara **- Esto ha sido lo peor, te lo prometo. ¿Estás bien?** - Le miró la cara, buscando lágrimas.

Pero no estaba llorando. No había sido tan doloroso como había temido. No es que fuera… cómodo, pero la sensación de tenerla en su interior, las emociones que veía reflejadas en su rostro, la distraían de lo demás. Era todo muy intenso.

Y quería más. Más de ella, más de aquello, de las dos juntas… Quería verla cuando alcanzara el éxtasis y saber que lo habían conseguido juntas. Quería que encontraran su propio ritmo. La música las envolvía, marcando un ritmo tentador que Quinn quería reproducir con Rachel.

Sonrió y Rachel sintió que la sonrisa de ella le llegaba directa al corazón, acallando sus preocupaciones. Sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con lentitud.

Quinn parpadeó rápidamente al notarla dentro una vez más. Deslizó las manos por los músculos en tensión de su espalda y le acarició las nalgas, sintiendo sus curvas y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Rachel se apoyó en un brazo y le trazó dibujos con un dedo desde las costillas hasta los hombros. Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello, largo y rubio, suelto sobre la almohada y los ojos avellanas clavados en ella. La boca, roja y abierta, porque gemía con cada embestida.

Le deslizó una mano debajo del culo, guiándola y moviéndola, manteniendo aún un ritmo suave. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando… Quinn vio que fruncía un poco el cejo y que se mordía el labio inferior. Se movían sin cesar, no muy de prisa, pero con determinación, con la sincronización de dos amantes que no apartaban los ojos la una de la otra.

Quinn leyó tantas emociones en los de Rachel: amor, preocupación, pasión, adoración, afecto, deseo erótico… La miraba como si fuera la única mujer sobre la tierra, como si no existiera nada más en su universo privado que ellas dos, la música sensual que flotaba en el aire y los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Quinn se oyó gemir y jadear, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para sentirse avergonzada al oír los sonidos que escapaban sin control de su garganta.

A Rachel le encantaba oírlos y la excitaban aún más, si era posible. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y, al mismo tiempo, metió una mano entre las dos y la acarició íntimamente. Quinn le demostró su placer apretándole el trasero con más fuerza, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.

**- Mírame. Quiero verte los ojos cuando te corras** - La intensidad de la voz de Rachel se correspondía con la de su mirada.

Quinn abrió más los ojos cuando Rachel aceleró la velocidad de sus dedos. Se sintió tensarse como un nudo demasiado apretado para luego, súbitamente, estallar y relajarse.

Murmullos eróticos y murmullos de adoración le llenaron los oídos. Rachel no había soltado insultos ni maldiciones, aunque Quinn estaba demasiado distraída para fijarse en ese hecho asombroso. No sabía que, habitualmente, Rachel era una amante ruidosa, que gritaba, gruñía y soltaba palabrotas para expresar sus necesidades. Pero esa noche, en aquel espacio semisagrado, sus exclamaciones habían sido limpias y puras.

**- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero** - entonó Rachel sobre ella, al ritmo con sus movimientos.

Quinn estaba experimentando una sensación de plenitud intensa y sin precedentes. Antes de recuperarse del orgasmo, sintió que Rachel la penetraba profundamente, gritando su nombre.

Aunque tuvo cuidado de apoyarse en los brazos, se derrumbó sobre ella mientras las emociones y sensaciones del poderoso orgasmo la sacudían de arriba abajo. La abrazó, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído en italiano, esperando a que abriera los ojos.

_«Amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida» _

Su preciosa Beatriz ya no era virgen. Rachel había tomado —y entregado— lo que Dante nunca pudo. En silencio, rezó para que Quinn no se arrepintiera de haberla elegido como su primera amante.

Se volvió de lado y le acarició la barbilla con un dedo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta del rubor que le cubría el cuello, el pecho y más abajo, hasta los muslos. Rachel se sintió culpable.

_«Dios mío, le he hecho daño» _

**- ¿Quinn? **

Al abrir los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida, pero al ver a Rachel le dirigió una bonita sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes blancos.

Se sentía como una pluma llevada por la brisa del verano. Había sido mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Verla y oírla, tocarla, saborearla y, finalmente, compartir el clímax, sincero, crudo, excepcional.

Rachel soltó el aire y la besó apasionadamente.

**- ¿Estás bien? **

**- Sí** - ronroneó Quinn.

**- Te amo. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y verte sonreír. Para siempre. **

**- Me vas a hacer llorar. **

Quinn no pudo decir nada más. No le salían las palabras. La besó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre los brazos de su amante. La primera. Y la última.

**- No llores, mi dulce niña** - Rachel le besó los párpados y le acarició las mejillas.

Pero de repente, se levantó y Quinn se encontró sola en la gran cama, que parecía aún más grande y fría por su ausencia. La sensación de pérdida fue muy intensa, pero tenía la mente nublada por el éxtasis y, antes de poder reaccionar, Rachel ya había vuelto a la cama.

**- Deja que mire un momento, cariño** - le pidió Rachel, insegura.

Quinn no tenía ni idea de qué le estaba pidiendo, así que se limitó a hacer un sonido de asentimiento. Al notar que unos dedos le separaban las rodillas y le levantaban una pierna, los ojos se le abrieron de golpe como platos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Rachel se detuvo en seco.

**- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien. **

Cuando se había lavado en el baño, no había encontrado ningún rastro de sangre, lo que la había aliviado mucho. Examinó a Quinn y lo que vio acabó de tranquilizarla. Le presionó algo húmedo y suave entre las piernas.

Quinn se encogió.

**- Lo siento** - se excusó, volviendo a aplicarle la toalla húmeda.

Al retirarla, vio un par de manchas rosadas, pero nada preocupante. Rachel habría preferido que no hubiera habido ningún tipo de mancha, pero mejor rosa que rojo.

**- No pasa nada, es que me has sorprendido. **

La voz de Quinn temblaba, pero no de dolor. Seguía muy sensibilizada y cuando Rachel la había tocado allí, las sensaciones se habían intensificado.

Rachel le alargó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y le dio una pastilla.

**- Ibuprofeno** - le explicó -** Para el dolor. **

**- Rachel, no es tan grave. Yo ni siquiera lo llamaría dolor. **

**- Por favor** - le rogó.

A Quinn la sorprendió su exagerada reacción, pero por no discutir, se tomó la pastilla y se bebió el vaso entero de agua. Tenía mucha sed.

Cuando hubo acabado, Rachel la cogió en brazos y, besándole la frente una y otra vez, la llevó al baño.

Quinn oyó el ruido del agua antes de entrar.

**- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó, sin levantar la cabeza.

**- Nada. Deja que cuide de ti -** respondió Rachel, metiéndola con cuidado en la acogedora bañera.

El agua caliente y la espuma con aroma a rosas fue reconfortante. Quinn seguía como flotando, pero poco a poco la realidad se iba imponiendo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Rachel de pie sobre ella, aún desnuda, gloriosa, comprobando la temperatura del agua con los dedos y ajustando los grifos.

**- ¿Tienes más sed? **

Quinn asintió.

Rachel desapareció, pero regresó en seguida con una copa llena de un líquido color granate.

**- Zumo de arándanos con soda** - le explicó - **Te sentará bien. **

Quinn levantó una ceja, preguntándose cuándo se habría convertido en una experta en males femeninos, pero una vez más, decidió no discutir. Bebió con ganas y le devolvió la copa vacía.

**- Has cambiado la música. ¿Qué es? **

**- Sogno, de Andrea Bocelli. **

**- Es bonita. **

**- No tanto como tú. **

Cerrando los grifos, Rachel se sentó en la bañera detrás de ella, estirando las piernas a lado y lado y acercándola a su pecho. Las dos suspiraron de satisfacción. Quinn le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y ella le acarició el cabello con delicadeza.

**- ¿Y a ti... te ha gustado? **

_«"Gustar" no es la palabra que emplearía»,_ pensó Rachel.

**- Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Has estado perfecta. Eres perfecta** - Le besó la coronilla y Quinn se acurrucó entre sus brazos - **Y muy, muy sexy. ¿Y a ti? **

**- Ha sido incluso mejor que en mis sueños. Gracias. **

Rachel le acarició la piel húmeda de las costillas.

**- ¿Y a qué ha venido el baño? **- preguntó Quinn, revolviéndose ligeramente y notando una nueva erección clavársele en la espalda.

**- Quería cuidar de ti -** le susurró al oído.

**- Gracias, Rachel, por ser tan amable conmigo. Sé que las cosas no habrían sido ni la mitad de buenas con cualquier otra persona. **

Rachel le besó el cabello.

**- Te mereces mucho más. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, Beatriz -** murmuró Rachel **- **_**La gloriosa donna della mia mente.**_** La gloriosa dama de mi mente. **

**- Mi Dante -** Quinn se volvió y le besó el pecho húmedo - **¿Cuándo podremos volver a hacerlo? **

Rachel sonrió.

**- Mañana. Tienes que recuperarte. **

Quinn se revolvió impaciente.

**- No ha sido tan grave. Has sido muy cuidadosa. **

**- Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, lo único que quiero es abrazarte y sentirte cerca. Descansa entre mis brazos sabiendo que te amo. Haremos el amor muy, muy pronto. **

Quinn se relajó contra su pecho y, en silencio, dio gracias a los dioses de las enormes bañeras, de las amantes atractivas y muy sexies y de los baños de espuma con aroma a rosas. (No necesariamente en ese orden.) Luego dio gracias a los dioses de las vírgenes que estaban a punto de hacer el amor con sus novias, que eran unas auténticas diosas del sexo (sin ánimo de ofender a las demás diosas) y que le habían regalado la madre de todos los orgasmos. Tres veces.

De madrugada, las amantes del Edén seguían abrazadas, piel contra piel, adormiladas y saciadas en una cama grande y blanca. La luz y la oscuridad, la inocencia y la experiencia; se besaban y acariciaban al calor de la aceptación que su amor había creado. El ángel oscuro le susurró a su musa palabras en italiano hasta que ésta se durmió entre sus brazos, más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca, sintiéndose amada.

* * *

**Patito, esta bien relajarse un poquito ;) besos linda :***

**Asi termina esta primera parte, mañana o a mas tardar el martes empiezo a subir la segunda parte.****Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia y ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Por los reviews, follows, favs y esos lectores en la sombra.**

**No sé porque en fanfiction no puedo ver los reviews del capitulo anterior, los tuve que leer en el correo. Me pasa a mi nomas?**


End file.
